Solaris, the Solar God
by Kronium345
Summary: Two races, having their strengths and weaknesses. One driven by the sun, the other a fighting spirit. A union between these two beings bring forth a being whose power knows almost no match. The sun shall be his solace, and his aura shall shine through the heavens themselves. A boy shall grow and take up the mantle of Solaris, the Solar God.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Throughout the far reaches of the universe, many different planets laid in the stars, each inhabited by strange and unique species. Some races who wield great power, or immense knowledge of sciences or mystical arts. Many races have been labelled throughout the galaxy as being strong and feared. These races - each with different strengths and weaknesses - have shown and done amazing feats that seem impossible by many.

One of them was a race of great, and brutal warriors. A race who thrive on the fight, savouring every battle, not caring if they live till the end or not. These warriors were known as Saiyans.

These Saiyans were humanoid beings who hold great strength and power, with their only unique differences from normal humans being their brown monkey-like tails. A great many species considered them barbarians who live and die for battle. The Saiyans were residents on Planet Vegeta, led by a king who was named after they're own planet. The Saiyans focused merely on their primal instincts after the animals they are base of, barely using technology of any sort.

For many years, they fought and conquered many planets for the trill of the battle, seeking victory, and to prove themselves the strongest race in the galaxy.

Soon, however, they made an alliance with a galactic emperor named Frieza, who sought to use their mighty strength and power for his army, gaining control of more planets. With the alliance, the Saiyans grew in technology and wisdom, but still believed in their strength above all.

As time passed, the Saiyans proved to be quite powerful, with more and more fighters with great potential appearing. Soon, even Frieza became concerned over their potential. Fearing that the Saiyans would one day rebel against him. Especially given the prophecy of the Saiyans.

The prophecy concerning the Legendary Super Saiyan.

The legends spoke of a Saiyan who shall arise with fur as bright as the sun. A golden Saiyan, who shall contain immense power to destroy all that stands in its way, with no obstacle to stop it.

Frieza would have merely brushed the story off as a false tale, but his fear grew at the potential that the Saiyans showcased. With all of this, he knew that he had to do something. He had to _destroy_ the Saiyan race!

The fool would never realize the tragic mistake such a decision would have in store for him, or his death by karma.

 **XXX**

Meanwhile, far away from the soon to be destroyed planet, a lone Saiyan Attack Ball sailed fast through space, making quick haste toward Planet Vegeta. Its pilot let out a cringe of pain as she held her side to cover up the bleeding gash. Her blood splattered and dripped over the chair and walls, but she didn't care about that. Her large mane of spiky black hair glittered in sweat and fresh blood.

She was quite a beauty, though more of a rough and primal sort. Her toned muscles that weren't as bulky as her fellow Saiyans strained slightly against her battle armour. Her scars and wounds added to her appeal, in a way.

Earlier, during her mission, she had been contacted by her idiot brother, Bardock. At first, she thought he was going to brag about accomplishing another assignment like usual, only to be proven wrong.

What she heard made her blood run cold in horror, before burning in fury. It boiled at the thought of the treacherous bastard, _Frieza!_ She couldn't believe it! After years of servitude to him, he decides to get rid of the Saiyans just like that?! She knew they couldn't trust that pathetic lizard!

 _He'll pay_! the woman thought, snarling.

To make things worse, just as she and her team were about to head back to their ships, one of Frieze's top elite, the Ginyu Force, attacked them on Frieza's orders.

Her team was massacred. Butchered, like cattle. And she just barely was able to escape. If she didn't get something to stop the bleeding soon, she'll either die, or go unconscious.

Just then, her pod's alarm went off, making her curse. As she was escaping the planet, those assholes fired after her, hitting and damaging the ship. Checking her computer, she saw that the navigation system had temporarily suffered an error, and made a auto-course change, making her punch the top of the monitor in anger.

 _Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT_! she mentally screamed. Of all the time for her to experience a malfunction!

She bit back a bark of pain as her wounds pulsed in pain. Her vision began to go hazy, no matter how hard she tried to stay awake. It was no use, as her vision began to darken. Unknown to her, the ship's malfunction in the advanced motor systems attacked to her pod. This had two effects: 1) her motor systems went haywire and released a large amount of energy, so large in fact, that that the energy met a large but weak fracture in dimensions. 2) This not only created a wormhole but a slight tear in dimensions. Causing the female Saiyan's ship to slip through.

On the side of another dimension, the dimensional tear deposited the Saiyan's ship and making it land on an unfamiliar planet. A bluish planet, orbiting a red sun.

 **XXX**

 _(Planet Krypton)_

Planet Krypton. A world, where the people focus more on the side of science and technology. Buildings as high as the stars and made of metal, and the air filled with flying vehicles. Cities that stretch on for miles, and residents of scientists, doctors, physicians, men and woman of discovery. Krypton was a planet and home where the discovery and advancements of scientific lands were developed centuries, aeons even, far beyond its side and neighbours of the cosmos.

So many discoveries have been made. Laws of nature experimented with, broken, and modified. Diseased from many life-form planets cured and manufactured. Even the aging process had been delayed through patience and studying. Perfect cloning, life creation, and life and pure energy have been made. All of these wonders continued to grow.

There _were_ a few wars here and there, but they were generally taken care of through meetings and agreements.

While it seemed like a normal, peaceful day, it soon changed. Coming down from the sky, a strange missile crashed down close the Krypton's capital city, Kryptonpolis. The militarized forces of Krypton went to check it out, led by General Zod.

At the sight, they stared in wonder at the large and damaged metallic sphere that laid in the middle of a large crater. It looked like a space pod used for one person space travel, but they'd never seen one of that design. Some wondered if it came from another planet, making others wonder if it was a sign of war, or an invasion. Cautiously approaching the pod, it took the scientists with them a few minutes to get the hatch opened. Once it was, weapons drawn, they looked inside. They gasped in shock and surprise when they saw a heavily damaged woman, lying unconscious at the seat.

Quickly grabbing her, they made their way by transport back to Kryptonopolis for medical assistance, while Zod called in a carrier to pick up the pod.

They were able to get her to the medical center fast enough, and doctors were able to heal her injuries, which astonished them at the extant of her damage. Broken bones, ribs, and fractured skull were but the minimum of the damage. There were able to fix her cuts and gashes by used the special healing fluid, healing the cuts in seconds.

However, what seemed to baffle the scientists were her style of dress. Her armour, hairstyle, everything... Scientists were unable to fully identify her, and they liked to think that they knew almost every race in the galaxy. They were understandably wary of the woman before them, so they drugged her with enough medicine to keep her knocked out. They didn't want to do that, but they were unable to identify her, so they had to take precautions.

When the news of the newly discovered woman reached the ears of the Ruling Council of Krypton, there was a heavy debate on what to do with her. Many called for her death, fearing that she may be a spy for some unknown species. The few, peaceful councilmen argued against it, and instead insisted on speaking with the woman, and hopefully make peace.

After much shouting and arguing back and forth, the council finally came to a decision. They would keep the woman under constant watch, as well as put titanium cuffs on her – though they wondered if it would be enough to hold her – and cautiously approach her.

It was a few days before the unconscious woman woke up, shocking the doctors, as with her injuries, she should've been unconscious for nearly two weeks, even with the healing fluids. Needless to say, as soon as she awoke, the hospital had to be quickly evacuated. The reason? Because even if she was handcuffed, the woman proved to be stubborn and - surprisingly - strong. Incredibly so. This was evident when she managed to lift up the bed she was in, and kicked it through wall She gave primal roars of anger as she went about destroying equipment and knocking guards back, while demanding answers on where she was, and where her ship was.

Even then they used laser guns, she merely either blocked them with her cuffs, dodged them, or slapped them away easily, shocking them.

It took almost two hours to calm her down – where as a good chunk of the center was destroyed – but before anything else could damage, the lead scientists stepped up to her, with the promise to set her free if she calmed down.

While reluctant to trust any of the Kryptonians, the Saiyan woman reluctantly agreed to listen to them, knowing that the odds weren't in her favour.

With her calmed and unrestrained, she was taken to the Council Chamber to see the Ruling Council. However, having the Saiyan impatience and unruly attitude, the first thing she said as she stepped into the room was a demand to know where her ship was. Seeing that the councilmen were angry at being talked to like that, it was one of the scientists with her who responded.

He told her that her pod was found very damaged, and while the computer system might function if repaired, the navigation was of no use. Meaning that she was stuck here.

Angry, she demanded to use any spacecraft they had, but was denied by the council. They said that as she was an uninvited trespasser to their land, they had the right to hold her prisoner, further enraging her. With a roar, she sprung forth her aura and energy, making the chamber and city itself shake at the power she possessed.

However, she was stopped by the man, who placed a hand on her shoulder, sending her a warning glare. Furious, she responded in kind, eager to attack the man. However, the man remained calm even under her mighty glare, and calmly told her to stop or else things would get worse for her.

Scoffing, she powered down, crossing her arms with a huff. She still demanded to see her ship. The man, not wanting to cause another quake of anger, agreed, ignoring the council, who shouted in protest. Leading her way, he took her to the Science Department, where her pod was laid at the bottom levels.

Once she got to her ship, she went straight to her communication, hoping it was not too late. She saw she had a message from her brother, Bardock. He told of how he was going to see if he could warn the other Saiyans in time, and hopefully put a stop to Frieza. He also said that he saw his son, Kakarot's, pod leave the planet. Being sent off to a planet named... E-arth? Ea-rth? Whatever, she couldn't pronounce it, anyways. He talked about that if he couldn't stop Frieza, he'd rather go down fighting, like a true Saiyan.

That was the last that she had heard of her stupid brother. A sense of dread went through her. She didn't know how, but she knew... Bardock was gone. Along with Planet Vegeta.

The Saiyan held back tears of pain and loss. Most Saiyans didn't care for things such as love or family, given that they would send their children at birth to other planets to conquer. But her family was different. They loved each other, from mother and father to son and daughter to grandparents. She was happy Bardock found love with Gine, and had a son.

Behind her, seeing her sadness, the man approached cautiously, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Telling her she was sorry for her loss. The woman continued crying, ignoring the man. For she knew, with a heavy heart, that she and her nephew Kakarot were the only remaining Saiyans left alive.

 **XXX**

With no home to go to, and nowhere to travel to, the Saiyan woman who had introduced herself as Nanaban was given residence on Krypton, on the warning that she not do anything, meaning she could not hurt anyone, or cause destruction.

She would have scoffed, but was too into her sadness her to do anything. Her race was gone, along with her home planet. Her family and comrades dead, and she had no idea where her nephew was, or where this Ea-rth was. It was a depressing thought.

The man, who she had learned called Jax-Ur, had helped her grieve for her fallen brethren. She thanked him, even though it injured her pride to actually _thank_ someone.

She had to stay with Jax-Ur while on Krypton. The Kryptonian allowed her to stay in a small home that he sometimes occupied. His main place of living was his laboratory, where he performed several of his experiments.

Though staying in this planet was a bit too boring for her. All the technology around made her scoff. Nanaban was a proud warrior! All she needed were her fists, and a face to punch! The only technology that was even interesting to her were Scouters and the space pods. Everything else was just useless junk!

Although Jax-Ur would disagree heavily and sometimes get into arguments with him about what was and was not useful. It was sometimes comedic for those who watched. Although, Jax let her win most arguments, since Nanaban was the most stubborn person that he had ever met. Even Zod wasn't as stubborn as her.

Though Nanaban would reluctantly admit that the science and weaponry were a bit interesting. She still complained about how weak the military forces were compared to her. She even used the soldiers as sparring partners whenever she was bored.

All in all, the place was peaceful, which was both a good and bad thing for her. Good because she could relax, bad because there wasn't much to do. Beating Kryptonian soldiers could only be fun for so long. So, she took a job of travelling to other planets for research... but mostly to fight opponents.

Another thing she realised was that she was a looong way from home. Each planet that she met was vastly different from what she was used to. What shocked her was that no one knew what a Saiyan was. No one! When she mentioned it, people just looked at her like she was insane. It seemed that the facts about Saiyans, Planet Vegeta, even Frieza, were unknown to many people.

Though she was able to meet some interesting species. The Martians were a good example. They reminded her of those Namekians she had met a while back. She managed to learn a lot from them, and found them a little interesting, if not boring.

Meanwhile, she spent her time mostly with Jax-Ur and another scientist Jor-El, who seemed nice. Other people mostly got on her nerves, especially General Zod. That guy could get on her nerves, always demanding that she teach his soldiers how to use the energy of ki to get stronger. While she was always eager for the chance to fight strong opponents, Zod reminded her too much of those idiot primal Saiyans and Frieza's men, who lust for killing any living thing they believe are weak. It left a bad taste in her mouth.

True Saiayns fight, not for destruction, but for the glory of battle! They fought for the sake of fighting, and growing stronger! Those who did otherwise dirtied the great and proud Saiyan race!

She also swore that she would make Frieza pay. One way or another.

Anyway, she found that Jax-Ur was a good companion. Even though he focus more on science and inventing, making she scoff, she found out he was actually an ex-military soldiers and fighter, much to her Saiyan happiness. He was nowhere near as good of a fighter as her, but had experience.

Although many Kryptonians disagreed with her sentiment. Apparently, Jax-Ur was deemed somewhat of a deviant for his past actions. Nanaban had heard of these from rumours and from Jax-Ur himself. Apparently, he destroyed Wegthor, one of Krypton's moons that was populated by roughly 500 people. He was on thin ice with the Ruling Council, having been branded a criminal and 'the lowest of the low.' The only reason that he wasn't punished was because of Jor-El's - a respected scientist - words and pleas for him to be spared. The Council agreed, but Jax was still on probation.

Nanaban didn't care about any of that. While she did understand what he had done, she didn't judge him like the rest of the Kryptonians, having given him the benefit of the doubt. Jax-Ur was extremely grateful for this, having only a few people who truthfully believed in him and didn't label him as a criminal. If only she knew...

Anyways, she very much enjoyed beating the snot out of him in their spars, laughing as he laid on the ground. Though, she would often hear him mutter something about a yellow sun. She wondered what that was about.

And so, years passed, and she actually grew closer to the Kryptonian. It took a while, and many, many, _many_ arguments, but they managed to fall in love with him. Jax-Ur felt the same, having never met a woman like her. As the two got close and time flew by...

"AAAAHHHH! JAX-UR YOU BASTARD!" ... and Nanaban was cursing his name. Reason being? Well, Nanaban was giving birth. To their child. "IF I MAKE IT OUT OF THIS ALIVE, YOU'RE **DEAD**!"

Nanban screamed as she was feeling pain pulse through her whole body, as she laid on a bed in a special medical center built away from Kryptonopolis. Made just for this occasion. Her roars shook the whole building, as her power went out of control as she was trying to focus on the process of giving birth to her child.

Beside her, Jax-Ur had to prevent tears of pain from falling out of his eyes, as _both_ his hands were being broken by the mighty strength of his wife. Her normal strength was bad enough. Add in the strength that women get when they're giving birth...

The Kryptonian whimpered and almost cried as the doctors were running all over the place, dodging falling ceiling debris and shaking floors as they tried to help with the birth.

Despite Jax-Ur's pain, he was extremely happy. Not only because he was about to receive a child, but his inner scientist was intrigued at the idea of a Saiyan and Kryptonian hybrid. Nanaban had informed him of the feats and details of the Saiyan race. He was in fact the only Kryptonian that knew of the Saiyan race, something that he was honoured by. A child with the body and fighting spirit and a Saiyan, along with the intellect of a Kryptonian... the child would practically be unstoppable.

He hid his inner scientist as he focused on his wife giving birth. "AAAHHH!" Nanaban screamed loaded as the doctor told her to keep pushing. Oh how she wanted nothing more than to blast that idiot! She was going to castrate him! She was going to- "AAAAAAHHH!" Her aura bursted out of her in her state, destroying any and all electronics around her. Light bulbs bursted from above, making the nurses quickly use the special crystals gathered, that glowed in the dark.

"Come on Nanaban! Almost there!" Jax-Ur encouraged, handing his lover a steel bar to hold – as his hands were currently useless – though the bar was quickly snapped in half, making the man cringe. He cringed even more when she grabbed him by the front, dragging him to be eye-level with her.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD! HOW ABOUT YOU TRY AND DELIVER THIS BRAT AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!"

Jax-Ur wasn't ashamed to admit that he might've pissed himself at the sight of his furious wife. The bed's legs soon broke, making the bed fall, as well as the ground around her crack.

If anyone had a scanner to read her power level, the device would have bursted, as the power of a mother giving birth would be unlike anything else.

Suddenly, just when the shaking suddenly increased in volume, it lowered before disappearing in all. Everything was silent for a few minutes, before a sound echoed through the building. The sound of a baby crying.

"WAAAAAAH!"

Nanaban, panting heavily in exhaustion, sweat layering her forehead, gave a tired smile, eyes stinging as tears threatened to fall. Jax-Ur was the same, as both newly-named parents gazed down at their crying child.

As with all Saiyan newborns, the child – a boy – already had a head of small black hair. It had a bit of spikiness, similar to his mother. His skin was a soft, light brown tan, equal to his father. His mouth was wide as he gave a fierce cry, making his mother smile proudly at how loud it was. It was a warrior's cry, and she was damn proud of it.

Jax-Ur winced at the loud sound, but he still smiled, tears leaking down his face at the miracle in front of him.

His arms were slightly larger than a normal baby's given his Saiyan genes, having even the slightest tone of muscle than no newborn should have and fingers twitched as they slowly clenched and unclenched. Swinging beneath the toddler, a monkey tail sways wildly, testing out its functions, its fur the usual Saiyan brown.

Nowadays, most Kryptonian children were born through the Kryptonian Growth Chambers, a technological chamber designed to artificially grow Kryptonians. It also allowed to genetically modify a genetic registry of citizens yet to be born so they would fulfill specific roles in Krypton's society. Such a thing made Nanaban, Jax-Ur and Jor-El sick, as there was no love in the birth, and it basically robbed the children of their society of choice and change. Even pre-Saiyans, before Frieza came along, gave birth to their children, and trained them personally with pride.

Only a few children were born naturally, like their son.

A nurse picked the baby up to clean, wrapping its surprisingly warm body in a red blanket, the baby quickly nuzzling into the soft material. Both of his parents looked at their child lovingly, holding each other's hands.

Once clean, she handed him to Nanaban, expressing her congratulations. Though the Saiyan barely heard her, merely keeping her loving gaze at her son, who sensing his mother's touch, opened his eyes for the first time. Coal black eyes blinked at the new vision, before looking up at the smiling face of his mother. Blinking, the new hybrid giggled as he reached his arms up to her face, making Nanaban smile as tears slid down her face in happiness.

Jax-Ur smiled at the two as he leaned closer, entering his son's vision, who reached up to him. Not caring if his hands were currently hurting, Jax-Ur gently rubbed his son's cheek, making the baby giggle more.

Smiling at the family, the doctor stepped up. "I congratulate you two. He's perfectly healthy. If I may ask, what is his name?"

Jax-Ur and Nanaban looked at each other, before looking down at their son. They had already picked up two names for him.

"His Kryptonian name shall be Van-Ur," Jax-Ur announced proudly, kissing his son lightly.

Giggling - something that she would forever deny - Nanaban tickled her son, making him squeal with laughter. "And his Saiyan name will be Cado. But Van-Ur is okay for now." Looking up at her husband, she leaned forward to kiss him slightly, to celebrate this joyous occasion.

On that day, a new life was born. On that day, a god was brought into the world.

 **And cut! This is just a prologue. The real chapter will come later on.**

 **Hello to you all! Kronium345 with ANOTHER STORY! A Dragonball Z and Justice League crossover! I have been wanting to do this for a long, long, LOOONG time! Even before Arcane Chaos. I just needed time to read, research, and finish a few things before attempting it. Now I know you guys may have a lot of questions, but be patient. They'll be answered next chapter, or I can PM you guys!  
**

 **Now, a few things to take note:**

 **1) Van-Ur, or Cado, will start his journey in the Dragonball Z universe. I'll fill in the details later, but this will stay. No changes.**

 **2) He'll head to the DC universe probably after Dragonball (yes, I am doing that) is finished. Probably.**

 **3) The DBZ and DC universes will be in separate dimensions. My OC will cross over from time to time.**

 **4) Although it's a Justice League crossover, some elements will be taken into the story, e.g. Man of Steel, Young Justice show, etc. That will be more clear later on.**

 **5) Pairings... I dunno. It'll more than likely be a harem story. Though I don't know how big it'll be. There'll be some people who'll definitely be in (Android 18, Bulma, Wonder Woman, etc.) but I'll finish the list later on in the story.**

 **6) Jax-Ur's background will be a little different. He'll still be a villain, and do the same deeds that he had done, but will initially be more kind and loving since he's a father. Oh, and he has his Man of Steel appearance.**

 **So, with that out of the way, be on the lookout for my other stories. I'll update them soon.**

 **Read and Review! No flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Many years have passed since the birth of Van-Ur, the first ever half-Saiyan/half-Kryptonian child. Though not many people knew about Nanaban or Van-Ur being Saiyans. Many were ecstatic at meeting the first being of a new species, though there were those who were disgusted at the news, such as the older generations stuck in the old ways. Those, who believed that their blood was being stained by the fusion of - in their words - 'a complete barbarian born from a barbarian herself'. Thankfully, the Kryptonian guards, under the order of a few Ruling Councilman who believed the child to be the future of their race, put a stop to any attacks.

Raising a child with Saiyan blood had been a handful, as Nanaban had explained to Jax-Ur that Saiyan newborns were very intoned to their primal instincts, and had a very wild nature. Jax was fascinated by the physiology of Saiyans. Sure, he had taken samples of Nanaban herself - with her consent, and he promised to destroy them afterwards - for future study, and had already taken notes on what he had discovered. But his son - his pride and joy - also had Kryptonian cells. He wondered how the two different types of cells reacted with one another.

So Jax asked Nanaban if he could take a blood sample of Van-Ur **(A.N. - Until Krypton's destruction, he'll be known as Van-Ur. It's his Kryptonian name, and so won't be referred to as Cado too much)** to study. At first, Nanaban vehemently refused this, not wanting any experiments to be taken on her baby boy. But Jax-Ur swore that he would do no such thing. All he wanted to do was ensure that their son was alright and would be alright in the future. Though hesitant, his wife relented.

As Jax-Ur took some blood from Van-Ur, he found some interesting results once he studied it. First, the two differing cells seemed to merge completely. While that was an obvious thing to the Kryptonian, as if they weren't merged then his son would simply be destroyed on a cellular level, this produced interesting results. Results that left Jax-Ur in joy. It seemed Van-Ur had been gifted with his extreme intellect. Most of his Kryptonian cells were situated near his brain, boosting his mind to unseen levels. Extreme and long calculations and designs that took Jax minutes to formulate, it took his son seconds. Jax figured that if his son were to be introduced to a yellow sun, his intellect would be boosted even more. In the future, Van-Ur could even be one of the smartest minds in the universe, surpassing even him. That filled him with joy.

Another discovery that he had found was Van's physiology. As the Saiyan and Kryptonian cells merged together, it showed different variations of each race and their natural traits. When Jax-Ur exposed him to yellow sunlight that came from a giant light bulb - though it was actually a high-powered solar nuclear reactor - he saw that Van didn't have the usual invulnerability Kryptonians had. This might be because of the Saiyan cells inside of him. Nanaban had told him that Saiyans were essentially gifted as warriors and battle-maniacs. The advantages that they had - such as getting increases in strength after taking a beating, or their increased power the longer they fought - made Jax only slightly jealous. Only slightly.

However, the cells seemed to have weakened his invulnerability slightly. Oh, he still had incredibly dense skin, but it wasn't as strong as it should be. Jax-Ur theorized that it was due to his Saiyan body wanting to experience the full joy of fighting. Van-Ur couldn't have that if he was invulnerable. While Jax was annoyed by this, the positives outweighed the negatives.

Anyways, studies aside, Jax-Ur loved how his son interacted with his family. Raising a child with Saiyan blood had been a handful, as Nanaban had explained that Saiyan newborns were very intoned to their primal instincts, and had a very wild nature.

Thankfully, Nanaban had a way to put a stop to such antics... with a light but _firm_ fist to the head, and a heavy glare in the eyes. Van-Ur was quick to back down after that, installing a deep fear in him. Along with a lesson: mothers were scary.

Often at times, Jax-Ur and Nanaban argued about their child's future. Nanaban wanted him to be a fighter, like the proud Saiyan he was, while Jax-Ur thought he would do great as a scientist, having seen his great intellect for someone so young.

Van-Ur had put a stop to the argument by coming up with a solution: he could be both a fighter _and_ a scientist. He jokingly admitted that he could be both the strongest being in the universe _and_ the smartest. Oh, how spot on he was...

With a glance, the two nodded in agreement. And so, when Van-Ur came to the right age to begin training, Nanaban would exercise and workout with her son from early in the morning, to noon, teaching him about his Saiyan heritage; while Jax-Ur would have him read and study beginners books from noon to dawn. Having equal time to teach him his heritage parts.

At some points, Jax-Ur had his son visit Jor-El, another respected scientist on Krypton. He helped him take notes of things as well as being a good confident with scientific matters. Van-Ur liked both him and his wife, Lara Lor-Van. Both of them were kind to him and helped him and his parents whenever they needed, despite his father's past actions.

Speaking of which, whenever Van-Ur walked anywhere with his mother or father, he was able to hear and feel the whispers and glares directed at his family. The whispers were mainly about how his father was a criminal and his mother being a 'barbarian'. And that he was even more of a disgrace, being born from the two.

While Jax-Ur had learned to ignore such words and his wife being able to do the same (after a long, long talk about her calming down), their son was a different matter. When he first heard of those whispers, his Saiyan side shined proudly. Enraged, he punched the Kryptonian who had spoken through a building. The other citizens, seeing this, starting to attack the boy, but he defeated them all with ease. Eventually, the military had to intervene and tried to apprehend Van. And they ended up in the same manner as the citizens.

In the end, his mother had to pin him down and grabbed his tail, making him freeze up and drop like a sack of bricks. Though she was very annoyed at him acting up, she became proud when she heard of her son's actions and the reason behind them. Most of the military and citizens tried to throw a fit to the Council, but they were countered by other citizens who had witnessed the entire thing. They defended Van, using several advanced cameras to show the entire thing. Unhappily, the Council had to shut the whole case down.

Since then, his mother and father always had him chaperoned whenever he went out. While he was annoyed, he was happy that they cared so much for him.

Vab had also shown expects of both his family sides. He could be brash and easily angered like a Saiyan, as well as eager to fight and get stronger, but also smart like a Kryptonian, always looking at things carefully and analyzing the choices given to him. He also liked to invent things, having many crazy, but interesting ideas. He liked to pick fights like his mother, but was very loyal and protective to the friends he made, especially his family. And like his father, he hated being proven wrong, sometimes fighting about it, arguing until he corrected his mistakes.

He was also arrogant, though not to the levels of the previous Saiyans. Knowing his mother, she'd humble him with a good punch to the head. The reason for this was because of the fact that he had the blood of two powerful races inside of him. Though he refused to rely on his gifts alone, and instead trained intensively at a small age. Both his mind and body.

While everything was relatively peaceful at home, there was _some_ trouble with raising Van, and that was his Saiyan heritage with the full moon. And given that Krypton had _three_ moons close to the planet, it was very difficult at times given that he could see the moons anytime with but a glance. So, his parents had to make his room with the windows facing away from the direction the moons rise.

Van had asked if he could turn into his Great Ape form, so he could properly control it, but Nanaban had shot that idea down. The idea was dangerous and extremely risky. And even if it could work, Krypton would suffer heavily in the aftermath. So Van-Ur had to reluctantly agree.

But besides all that, they raised their son to be happy and healthy, while also making sure – mostly Nanaban – to knock sense into him whenever he fell into the Saiyan "greater than thou" mood. While both of them could freely admit that they were arrogant, they did not want their son to fall to the same fate.

Currently, Jax-Ur was making his way to his home, finishing his work and meeting with the Science Council. He had a thoughtful look on his face. Lately, Jor-El had informed him that he'd been getting strange readings on strange tectonic plates around Krypton. He expressed his concerns and foreboding sense that something bad was going to happen to his teacher and partner, Non and Brainiac. Brainiac was an artificial intelligent computer program created by the Council to monitor Krypton's and work progress. Non had shared his concern, also having a bad feeling, bit countless times Brainiac waved off their concerns and facts, stating it was probably nothing, haven made calculations that the earthquakes were nothing.

Jax-Ur hated that machine. While it had its uses, it was extremely blind, unable to see what was in front of him.

Jor-El had informed him that he was going to bring this to the Council tomorrow. And Jax-Ur was right behind him.

He soon arrived home as he entered his large home. Entering his living room, he smiled when he saw his son in the center of the large space, doing push-ups and counting them aloud.

Over the years, Van-Ur, or Cado, had grown to be quite the young man. With his daily training and Saiyan heritage, Van had grown physically more than other kids his age. At the age of 6, his physique was more than a child his age should have. He had some muscle in his arms, chest, and legs. Not enough to be buff, but enough to show his work in training. His midnight black hair had grown down to his shoulders, and had a spiky and wild look like his mother, pointing everywhere like a mane, with a bang falling down between his eyes, slightly covering his right eye. His black eyes held warmth and kindness, as well as intelligence, but also an animal-like spark for battle. Showing the perfect balance between intelligent Kryptonians, and battle-hungry Saiyans. He was wearing a one-piece black suit, the common wear for Kryptonians.

Wrapped around his waist was his tail. It acted as a belt to prevent many from touching the sensitive appendage and making Van feel weak, as well as pain. His mother told him that as he gets stronger, the weakness will disappear.

He could faintly hear his son muttering '57, 58, 59, 60', making the scientist shake his head fondly at his son's love for training. If it wasn't for him, his son would train all day, like his mother.

In the kitchen, Jax-Ur spotted his wife at the counter, cooking as she cut a large animal with a large knife. Given that the species on the planet were either dangerous to eat, or under the nature protection program – much to Nanaban's disappointment, as some of the animals looked really tasty – she had to travel to other planets to fetch food, mostly meat. Not much of Nanaban had changed since she had given birth to Van-Ur. She constantly trained to keep herself fit, as staying at home and cooking and cleaning everyday didn't suit her. She cooked and took care of her some, but she mostly trained and kept herself fit.

She mostly robots to take care of the cleaning. Giving all attention to raising and training her son. Her hair was still the large spiky and wild black mane she called hair as it reached her waist. She wore a form fitting black bodysuit, and her old Saiyan armour which she repaired. **(A.N. - Similar in design to Bardock's.)**

Her tail waved around as she hummed happily, while she stabbed down on the meat she cooked with a grin, making Jax-Ur cringe at the motion. His wife was still her violent self, and didn't let anyone put her down or give her shit. Especially her husband. And he wouldn't have it any other way. He was hopelessly in love with her.

He grinned slightly as he remembered how she had sent Zod flying into the atmosphere by a kick to the nuts after the general ordered Van-Ur be given to him. That was equal parts satisfying and terrifying at the same time.

Sensing her husband behind her, Nanaban looked over her shoulder at him. "You're home early," she said before going back to cooking.

Jax-Ur nodded as he took of his coat and placed it over the chair on the table. "Meeting ended early. Did anything interesting happen?" he asked as he moved behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, planting a kiss on top of her head.

Nanaban gave a mirthful giggle. "Well, I started Cado's ki training, which by the way, he surprisingly hold quite a large amount, and accidentally broke the windows at the east side of the house at the blast." She said all of this with a grin, not sounding the least bit sorry. In fact, she found the entire thing funny, making Jax-Ur sigh. His wife and son nearly drove him crazy with their outrageous antics and destructive nature. He couldn't count the number of times they broke something, and he had to fix it.

His son didn't count, since he was young. His wife, on the other hand... ugh, just thinking about them gave him a serious headache.

The mischievous grin she would occasionally send him when she promised to be good didn't help her.

"He is slowly getting the ability to fly, and calling forth his ki, which is quite surprising as most Saiyan children are able to call their energy until days after summoning their ki," Nanban said with a proud smile. Jax-Ur smiled as well, as his son was quite the little genius. Planting another kiss on her head, he moved away and went to the fridge to grab a drink. Blinking, Nanaban looked at him, sensing something troubling him. "Something wrong, Tech-boy?" she asked, using the nickname she had given him when they first met.

Jax-Ur's brow twitched slightly at the nickname. While he was a man of science and technology, the way his wife said it made it sound like she was insulting him. Rolling his eyes, he drank his drink before looking at her. "Non, Jor and I discovered strange seismic activity within the planet's core. Though Vril-Dox doesn't think much of it, Jor wants to bring it to the Council tomorrow."

Blinking at the news, Nanaban cleaned her hands and turned to face him. "You think it could be something serious?" she asked, as she saw the look on his face. Jax-Ur shrugged.

"It could be something, it could be nothing. That's why Jor-El wants to hold a meeting for permission to take caution and gather more data," he explained. Nanaban nodded.

"You think they'll listen? Those old sacks of bones are as prideful in their ways as a Saiyan, and as ignorant to being wrong as you are. If you want, I could come and-" she grinned wickedly as she cracked her knuckles, "- _convince_ them." She pouted when Jax-Ur sent her a look, shaking his head.

"No. Trust me, _no one_ wants you to encourage them. You almost obliterated Councilman Ven-Ra after he declined your request to 'train' the Kryptonian Elite Soldiers." Nanaban crossed her arms with a huff, muttering to herself.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, making the two go wide eyed, but soon Nanaban relaxed as Jax-Ur ran to the living room to check on his, a chuckling Nanaban calmly walking behind him.

Standing in the middle of the yard, Van-Ur was giving a strong roar as he took a horse stance, encased in a large, blazing blue flame-like aura cloak of energy. The ground around him crack from the pressure, and powerful winds blasted out of the center of the force. The adults shielded their faces, protecting themselves from the shockwave.

Around Van, pieces of the ground began to erupt upward, and even levitate off the ground. Some of the bigger pieces even broke into smaller parts from the pressure. With a final roar, a large crater exploded from underneath him, about a foot deep.

Soon, Van-Ur took a deep breath as he pulled his energy back within him, wanting to see the results of his training. Sighing, he wiped the sweat that had gathered on his forehead, before noticing that he had an audience.

The adults were slack-jawed. Though Nanaban chuckled as she walked forward. "Told you, Tech-boy. Cado has a _lot_ of ki than most do at his age, and was able to summon it quite quickly too. I'd say by the time he reaches his teen years, he'll be a force to be recon." She may have to teach him the finer details, like how to hide his ki, but she was proud of his progress.

She could only imagine the amount of battles that he'd partake in. Oh, the thoughts were _glorious_!

Shaking his head, Jax-Ur looked around at the amount of damage the backyard was in, making him sigh. The consequence of having a family of Saiyans.

Nanaban seemed to know what her husband was thinking, and her grin widened. She loved giving her husband headaches."Anyways, I just came to let everyone know that dinner will be ready in a few minutes! So Cado, go wash up!" she told her son. The young Kryptonian-Saiyan hybrid nodded.

"Okay, mama!" he said with a smile, before heading towards the bathroom as the family went to wait at the living room.

Soon everyone was gathered at the table, and ate. Though Jax-Ur sighed as he looked at Van-Ur and Nanaban in disgust. The two Saiyans were grabbing anything they saw, and were stuffing their mouths. Well, his son was. Nanaban had simmered down her eating habits only a tiny bit over the last few years. She still ate faster than a regular person, but not enough to send food flying.

Van-Ur ate like a pig. It mainly wasn't his fault. His stomach was like a bottomless pit. . He was a beast when it was just him and his parents. With company, he just ate fast enough that most would think he didn't chew his food.

Jax-Ur sighed at his son. He send a small glare at the amused Nanaban. "I blame you for this. You're a bad influence."

All she did was give him a peace sign.

Jax's eyes twitched rapidly at that.

Soon, plates around Van were either empty, or filled with bones, as the dark haired boy leaned back in his chair with a sigh of content as he patted his full and slightly blotted belly. "Oh man. That was super good food, mama."

Nanaban giggled. "Thank you, my little Saiyan monkey."

Van pouted as his father chuckled. His family might be wild and crazy... but he wouldn't have it any other way.

 **XXX**

Jor-El let out an annoyed sigh, coming back from his meeting with the Council. He had gone to them to give his report. To make them realize what was going on. Krypton was dying. And it was going to go out with a bang.

He had continued to tell them, if they continued to use the planet's core for energy, they would drain the planet of life. He had offered them a solution. To grant Jor-El control of the Codex, the genetic registry of Kryptonian DNA, and send it along with him, his wife and his son Kal-El , along with other selected few to another habitual world to restart the Kryptonian race.

He had spoken to them, practically begged them, to listen. To accept his plan now while they still had time! But no. Like the dogs and cowards that they were, they pushed aside his words, and followed those of Braniac. Just the thought made Jor furious. They would trust a machine more than one of their top scientists!

All the facts presented to them by him, Non, and Zor-El and Jax-Ur were completely ignored! He gritted his teeth in anger. Why? Why was Brainiac lying?! He knew the truth! How could he not? He was built to monitor the planet's changes, and Jor-El know the changes were due to the rising pressure and quakes of the planet's core!

"Jor-El," a voice greeted as he walked. Looking up, Jor saw that it was Jax-Ur who had greeted him.

"Jax," he nodded in greeting. "How are you?"

Jax-Ur sighed. "Tired. Van-Ur is a handful. I love the kid, don't get me wrong. But sometimes, I feel like I want to pull my hair out with him. And don't even get me started on Nanaban. I envy you for having a stable home."

Jor-El chuckled, his mind drifting from his recent discoveries. "Trust me. Lara may seem kind, but she's as temperamental as your wife sometimes. Thank Rao Kal is seemingly normal." Then he schooled his features. "Sorry to break the good mood, but I have to tell you something."

"Oh?" Jax raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Once Jor-El had informed Jax-Ur of what was going on, he was just as furious as he was. "Those... fools!" Jax shouted in anger, making those walk beside or around them panic. "Those incompetent, stupid, blind... urgh, I can't even properly come up with a proper insult!"

Jor-El smirked slightly. "Never thought I'd see the day that you'd become speechless. Well, except with your wife."

"Like you're any better," Jax countered, making Jor frown. "Anyways, do you plan to tell Lara of this?"

Jor was silent for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Yes. I feel that it'll be better that way. If she knows, she can help me prepare for the worst. Will you tell Nanaban?"

Jax had a hard look on his face, unsure. He trusted his wife, trusted her with everything. And this was a very huge secret to hide... he sighed. "Yes. Plus, she'll know when I'm trying to hide anything."

Jor nodded, patting him on the back. With that, the two of them went their separate ways to their homes.

Running a hand through his hair and giving a frustrated sigh, he entered his home. Making it to the living room, he looked up and saw his wife and son outside, working on the latter's training. He walked to the backyard, looking on at his son's progress as the young Saiyan-Kryptonian hybrid fought his mother in a spar.

With a cry, Van-Ur charged at Nanaban, his right fist pulled back. Nanaban watched this in a seemingly relaxed posture, a grin on her lips. Once he got close, her hand shot up, easily catching the thrown fist. Holding it tightly, she lifted her leg up and kicked her son in the stomach, sending him flying back. As he flew, before he could right himself, his mother appeared behind him, and he was sent flying up into the air with an uppercut.

In the air, Van gritted his teeth, flaring his energy. Concentrating, he slowly come to a stop in mid-air. He had finally gotten flying down, though had a hard time keeping his concentration. At that moment, Nanaban came shooting after him from below. This time he was ready. Crossing his arms, he blocked a hard punch from her, and countered with a side kick, which was blocked. Continuing his momentum, he threw a punch, which his mother parried to the side and countered with a punch of her own that he just managed to dodged.

The two moved as blurs as they threw punches and dodged or countered. When each punch connected, it would send loud pulses from the impacts. Though it was easy to see that Nanaban was holding back much of her strength. Sensing this, Van snarled, his Saiyan instincts appearing. With a growl, he threw a punch at her face.

However, Nanaban caught it. Smirking at her son, she began to spin around, taking him with her. She soon stopped and threw her son down to the ground.

Waving his arms wildly as he approached the ground, he quickly called up his ki. He sighed in relief when he managed to catch himself inches from the ground. However, he was opened to a surprise punch to his head as Nanaban appeared in front of him. Van flew like a bullet, hitting one of the nearby mountains. It was a good thing they lived so far away.

Pushing himself off the mountain, only a bit of scratches on him, Van dusted himself off of any dirt. Looking up, he saw his mother land across from him. She looked at him with a smirk, her eyes holding a challenging glint as she stood calmly with her arms crossed. Scoffing, her son got up from where he was at.

Nanaban stared at her son, before smirking. "Well, now that our warm-up is finished, let's begin."

Van smirked as well. "Yeah. Let's." He settled into a battle stance. His legs spread apart, his body lowered and arms held in front of him and behind him, fingers curled. Nanaban copied him as she got in her own stance.

The wind blew around them as the two monkey-tailed fighters glared challenging at the other. The pebbles at their feet rumbled as their ki began to rise. Jax-Ur watched all of this, intrigued.

Before he could blink, the two vanished. Pressure shocks appeared in the air, the man not able to keep up with their speed, only catching after-images of them locking fists or blocking, before vanishing again. The ground shook and cracked from every impact and shockwave. His cloak rustled from the heavy winds blowing, yet he did not look away.

With the duo, they kept on moving at high speeds as they exchanged blows with one another, though Van was pushing every ounce of his energy to try and keep up. He was on the offensive, throwing hard punches, which Nanaban blocked or countered, throwing a few punches of her own. Van didn't even manage to land any hits, but received them instead, his mother's experience greater than his.

He raised his arm up, blocking a side kick. However, the force behind the kick sent him shooting back down to the ground. As he flew, he opened his eyes, glaring back at his mother. Van gathered his ki into his hand, summoning up a sphere of blue energy. Pulling his arm back, he threw it at her.

Nanaban saw this, and smiled proudly at her son. He was already able to call upon and use his ki. . Sure, it was not much or as powerful as what she had hoped, proven as she easily swatted it away like a fly, but it was enough. Smirking, she vanished. Before Van knew what had happened, Nanaban appeared above him and slammed down her feet on his chest, sending him crashing deep into the ground. Jumping back, she waited patiently for her son to get back up. That wouldn't finish him.

Sure enough, the hole he was in was destroyed by a pillar of blue energy. With a growl, Van-Ur got up, glaring at her. He growled and charging up his ki, the energy blazing around him like a flame cloak He charged at her, Nanaban meeting it head on.

Jax-Ur sighed as his family continued to destroy and wreak the canyon. He really didn't need headache. Still, it put his mind off the meeting and Brainiac for the moment. So grabbing a nearby chair, he sat down to watch the spar. Though he hoped Nanaban would take it easy on their son and didn't lose control of her battle-lust. He didn't want a repeat of the last few times.

After an hour of intense sparring, a dirty, sweaty, and tired Van stood beside an equally dirty and sweaty, but grinning Nanaban. Their clothes were in tears, looking ready to fall apart. They stood in front of Jax-Ur. They did it, they actually demolished the mountains behind the house. Why did he even bother hoping for the best? He needed Rao's strength to deal with the two at times.

He looked at his son. "Van-Ur, go take a shower." His son nodded.

"Okay, dad," he said with a smile. He then ran off to the bathroom. Jax-Ur then looked at his wife, whose grin widened as she crossed her arms under her bountiful chest, her armour having been taken off earlier.

Nanaban raised an eyebrow, a playful look on her face. "Ara ~ did you send our son away for some _alone_ time? And outside, of all places!"

Jax-Ur blushed a little, trying to get rid of the incoming thoughts of his wife in favour of trying to concentrate on what was on his mind.

"As much as I'd like that," he said, his blush fading a little, "maybe later. I'm not in the mood right now." He then moved to the kitchen. Nanaban looked after him with a worried frown. She could see that he was exhausted. More than usual. Worried for the man she had made a life with, she followed him. Entering the kitchen, she spotted him sitting on the table, a glass of liquid in his hands with a thoughtful look on his face. Making her way to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder, making the scientist look up at her.

"Tell me what's wrong," she stated, her tone saying that she would not take no for an answer. Sighing, he gestured her to take a seat. Once she sat down, he told her of what Jor-El had told him. Of how all his data he told the Council was coldly rejected, how they simply went with what Brainiac said.

Nanaban scoffed, not liking machines. She never really trusted them, her scouter and pod the only ones that she even bothered using.

She growled when Jax-Ur was done. "Ungrateful bastards! Jor-El tries to save them, and they just turn their heads! Makes me want to go over there and beat their uselessness out of them!" she threatened. Her husband put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down a bit. He was really grateful for having such a woman as a wife. Nanaban trusted his and Jor-El's work and research. She didn't even care about the bad rumours or insults thrown his way. She trusted his word on the impeding destruction of Krypton, haven already lost her home once. She would do anything to ensure she didn't lose another.

Jax-Ur sighed. "What I don't understand is why Brainiac was lying. I trust Jor-El, and he should know that his data is true, Krypton in danger of exploding. I've even done the research myself."

Nanaban clenched her fist. It was the same with Planet Vegeta, except instead of Frieza blowing it up, it was an unstable core. She could not lose another home. She... she couldn't lose her family again.

"What are you going to do?" She asked. Jax-Ur sighed before raising his head, a determined look on his face.

"I'm going to get answers. Tonight, I'll head to Brainiac's main server to confront him. I'll back Jor on what he was talking about," he said. Nanaban narrowed her eyes a bit, and placed her hand on top of his own.

"Be careful. Brainiac practically runs the whole council and police force. No one would even think about going against his word if he frames you or Jor-El."

Jax-Ur nodded. "I know the risks, but I have no choice," he muttered, determined. Nanaban frowned and held her husband's hand.

"Whatever you decide, I'm right beside you," she said, making him smile at his wife.

"Thank you, Nanaban," Jax-Ur muttered, leaning forward to kiss her gently. The Saiyan rolled her eyes, but was smiling.

 **XXX**

An hour later, the family sat on the dining room table, eating their food – a large boar-like creature Nanaban had discovered, killed, and cooked that took about 3/4 of the table, enough for the family's appetite – while Van-Ur told his father about his day, and how he was getting stronger. Several robots strolled forward and packed away the dishes that were quickly becoming empty.

Jax-Ur nodded with a smile as he listened, occasionally laughing when the young boy told him about the time he snuck behind his mother and delivered a punch to her head. He remembered laughing the whole day as Nanaban had a bump on the back of her head. Said woman grumbled about "disrespectful brat" as she chewed on her meat.

Suddenly, as they were eating, a knock came at the door. The two adults exchanging looks, Jax-Ur went to answer it.

He was surprised to see Zod and Jor-El standing outside his house. "Zod? Is there something wrong?" he asked. He never knew Zod to see him in person, as he usually would have one of his men fetch him.

Nanaban then made herself appear as she approached the door. Seeing Zod and Jor, she shot the general a glare and gave a quick smile to the scientist. Zod returned the glare while Jor-El smiled in return. This made Jax-Ur sigh. He knew of the tension between the two. Nanaban saw the general as an extreme warmonger, while Zod sees his wife as a brute and savage monkey, always questioning the scientist's affection for her.

Before any fight could break out, he stopped it as he placed a hand on Zod's shoulder. "Alright, Zod. Let's talk outside," he said and began leading the man out, Jor-El following them.

Nanaban huffed before turning and heading back to the dining room. She had to get there fast before Van ate all the food.

Outside, the three Kryptonian men looked up at the sky. It was nearing dawn. The three stood in silence for a minute, Jor-El and Jax-Ur waiting for Zod to say something. After a while, the general spoke.

"Jor-El was right, Jax-Ur." Said Kryptonian looked at him in confusion. "This planet is facing its final hour. And yet, the council does nothing to protect it!" Zod's eyes held anger in them as he clenched his fists. Jor-El and Jax-Ur just looked on, confused on where Zod was going with this. "It is time for a change!" Zod said, his eyes sharpening. "If our race is to survive, moves must be made."

"And what do you have in mind, Zod?" Jor-El asked. Zod looked at him.

"If our race is to survive, the Council must be eliminated."

Both of their eyes widened at what the man was planning. "You plan to kill the council?! Are you mad?!" Jor-El exclaimed, shocked.

"If the council won't take charge for the prosperity of Krypton, they are useless," Zod stated.

"Well, yes. But that doesn't mean that we should kill them!" Jax-Ur responded.

"It is the only way," Zod answered firmly.

Jor-El glared at the man. "You are talking about _war_ , Zod! Right when Krypton is in its last day! This is madness!" But Zod would not stand down, as he matched Jor-El's glare.

"No, not a war, with time so short. A rebellion, if you want me to be frank. We must take every precaution we can to insure our race's survival."

Jax-Ur narrowed his eyes. "And what exactly are you planning, Zod?"

Zod turned his head away from him, instead looking upon the large city of Kryptonopolis. The lights were beginning to get turned on, illuminating the upcoming darkness. "In its centuries of thriving, our race has grown and evolved, bringing forth great strength and technology."

Here, Zod narrowed his eyes as he continued.

"I am no fool. I doubt many would so readily believe in our words about Kryton's destruction. As such, there is no time to get them to see the truth and evacuate. However ... there is another way to ensure our race lives on." He said. Both scientists raised a brow in confusion, trying to understand what Zod was talking about.

Jax-Ur was the one to figure it out first, if his widened eyes were any indication. Zod saw this look and chuckled.

"I see your smart brain figured it out as usual, Jax-Ur. Yes, in order for our race to begin a new, I plan to take those loyal the true Kyptonian way and leave this doomed planet. We shall take to the stars and start anew. In time, the glory of Krypton shall rise again."

Jor-El's eyes widened during Zod's speech, appearing just as shocked as Jax. "And what about the rest of our people?" he whispered, now glaring at Zod. "What about the men, women, and children?" he demanded, volume now loud.

"Those young and strong will also be take, as well as the females. We will need to repopulate out race of course," Zod said as if it was simple to understand.

Jax-Ur now looked at Zod in disgust, as if he couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth. Now furious, he grabbed Zod by the front of his uniform and pulled him close to his face, which held an angry expression. "Is that all you care about?! Power?! Zod, our race is on the verge of being whipped out!"

"All the more reason to bring down the Council and gather the necessary forces to ensure the Kryptonian race's legacy," the general said, pulling himself off Jax-Ur's hold. Ignoring both scientists' glare, he turned back to the city, crossing his arms. "I would have thought you'd immediately agree with me. Especially you, Jor-El. Aren't you the one who demanded evacuation?"

Jor-El frowned. "Well, yes. But I wanted save those I could. Any men, women, and child! To keep our race living! All you wish to do is rise an army! That's madness-!"

"No, its survival," Zod interrupted him. "Our race has grown weak, Jor-El. I see that. Because of our foolishness, we have allowed the planet's core to become unstable. Using its energy for our own minimal desires. Our weakness must be eradicated, destroyed, and removed. It is time we leave behind the past of old, and bring about a new future! A rebirth of the Kryptonians! One strong and full of power!" He announced, making Jor-El narrow his eyes at his longtime friend. Jax-Ur was frowning heavily at this. This... this wasn't right! This could threaten everything! Krypton's people, children, legacies... his wife and son.

"No," Jax-Ur stepped forward, furious. Both Zod and Jor-El looked at him. "I can somewhat understand where you're coming from, Zod. But this, what you're talking about... it'll destroy our people before we can even save them. This isn't right!"

"Oh? If I recall, weren't you the one who threatened our people with the destruction of Wegthor? Because of your _experiements_?" Zod threw in his face, making Jax-Ur lower his head in shame. "How can you criticize me on what I'm doing for my people? At least _I'm_ trying to save our people, albeit through similar means. What have you done? Oh, that's right. _Mass genocide_."

"Even so," Jor-El stepped in for his friend. "That doesn't make what you're doing right. Far from it. Jax-Ur has learned from his mistakes. See reason, Zod!"

"Reason?" The general narrowed his eyes. "No, Jor-El. _Reason_ was removed when our _Council_ caused the doom of Krypton. I seek _action_. I want results. And that can happen through my way." He then turned to looked at a shameful Jax-Ur. "Despite your past, I'd still like you to join me. You must look at the big picture, both of you. If our race is to survive any future threats, both internal and external, we must be strong!" Turning to the man, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "And not just our race, but that of your wife and son." That made Jax look up. "Despite her ways, your wife is powerful. That much I can tell. No doubt your son can grow into the same kind of power when he's older. He can be used to make the next generation of Kryptonians, more powerful than before!"

Jax-Ur growled at what Zod was saying. How... how dare he? He was planning to use his son, his Van-Ur, his pride and joy, as a breeding stock for more Saiyan-Kryptonian hybrids?!

He opened his mouth, about to yell angrily at the man, but before he could, the three Kryptonians had to hold on to something as suddenly, the ground, area, all of the planet, began to quake and shake tremendously. "Oh no! Not again!" Jor-El grunted as he held on to the railing as tight as he could.

Inside Jax-Ur's house, plates from the table, as well as furniture crashed down and tumbled over to the ground. Van-Ur gave a shout as he tried to keep his balance. He was quickly grabbed by Nanaban, who held him in a tight protective embrace. Covering him with her larger body, she held still as debris from the roof sprinkled down on them. Narrowing her eyes, she made sure no harm of any kind hurt her child.

After a minute or two, the quakes began to lower in intensity, before stopping completely. Sighing in relief, Nanaban checked her son, making sure he was alright. Sighing he was alright, she breathed out in relief, before she narrowed her eyes in suspicion

Back outside, as the shaking stopped, Jor-El measured the quaking. It was stronger than the last one he had felt last month. It held longer too. Jax-Ur narrowed his eyes in suspicion, knowing what was going on. Both of them knew that they were running out of time.

Standing up, Zod looked at the Kryptonian scientists. "As you can see, Jor-El, Jax-Ur, time is short. I will be making my move soon. Hopefully by then, you've made your decision." Before either of them could say anything, Zod walked away.

Standing in their spots in silence, Jor-El and Jax-Ur thought on what he should do. They had to face Brainiac, question him on why the computer continued to lie to the Council. Not to mention the incoming destruction of Krypton. And now Zod wanted to wage a civil war with the Council?!

What to do, what to do...

 **XXX**

Jax-Ur was at Brainiac's central server, trying to get answers. He had discussed the talk with Zod to Nanaban, and she was rightfully furious at the general's answer. Though Jax told her that a solution had to be clear, and soon. Nanaban had discussed with him about a possible one; her old Saiyan pod. She had Jax-Ur calibrate it, so it was much better than before. She had it stashed away in case of an emergency, like this one.

Unfortunately, it could only house one person, two at best. A child and an adult could possibly fit, but it wouldn't work. Nanaban had discussed with him that... they could send Van-Ur off on it. At first, he was shocked at the idea, but slowly, it began to have merit. Why should his son have to suffer for the failures of his people? When there was a chance for him to live on?

He didn't want his son to die at a young age. Not when he had so much to live for. So he agreed with his wife, and stashed away everything Van-Ur would possibly need: Nanaban's old scouter and a new set of Saiyan battle armour, modelled to his size. He also had books and logs on each aspect of Kryptonian history and military. While Jax-Ur wasn't a warrior, he could understand the need for fighting. His son and wife were Saiyans, after all. The books and logs held information and stances for Klurkor, Horu-Kanu, Torquasm-Rao and Torquasm-Vo - the martial arts that Kryptonian generals and soldiers used. He also had each log and memory of Krypton's history stored in a necklace, specifically for Van-Ur. He also put extensive notes about his own and Van's about Kryptonian science and religion, specifically about Rao.

Anyway, back onto what he was doing. Jax-Ur was trying to get into the A.I.'s system to find out why the machine had lied to everybody. Unfortunately, this wasn't easy, as he was locked out by Brainiac.

And so, he headed down to the centre of it all, the main brain. After having to break down the door, he walked in to confront Brainiac. And what he discovered shocked him.

Apparently, Brainiac _did_ know the Krypton's upcoming destruction, but didn't warn anyone, because it was preparing to save itself! It was downloading its memory into a satellite, which it will be launched out before the planet exploded.

Suddenly, Brainiac spoke in its calculating, robotic voice. _So, you found out. I'm impressed, Jax-Ur. I didn't think that a former criminal would be able to figure it out._

Jax-Ur glared at the screen. "Brainiac, why? Why are you doing this?!"

 _I must preserve my existence, Jax-Ur. After all, am I not the repository of all Kryptonian knowledge?_

"That knowledge will mean nothing if there isn't any more Kryptonians!" Jax-Ur argued.

 _Knowledge is power, and that is all that it is. It matters not if someone sees it, only that the information is preserved._

The Kryptonian glared at the computer. "You would allow all of Krypton, its very race, become extinct, just to save some phantom information?! Instead of helping us survive?!"

 _You are flawed. Your race is flawed. Your wars and past prove it. Come, Jor-El. At least with your knowledge preserved, you can still keep some dignity. All it's wonders, its culture and glory will be safely kept. If the council knew Krypton was doomed, they would frantically put me to work on calculating an evacuation plan. A futile gesture, as it is already to late._

Jax-Ur snarled. He wanted so badly, _so badly_ , to destroy the screen in front of him, but he held back. "How long until Krypton's destruction?"

 _Only hours_ , Brainiac answered, making Jax-Ur lower his head sadly.

The Kryptonian looked down, clenching his hands in anger. He cursed. This couldn't be it! There had to be some other way! Some hope to keep the life of Krypton alive! He couldn't allow the only thing left of his home be this sick and cruel machine!

He thought about his family. His loving, scary, beautiful wife. His precious son, Van-Ur, playing in the backyard or training or sitting under a tree reading his books.

He narrowed his eyes. No, he couldn't give up. He had to keep on fighting! Nodding in determination, he approached the computer, and began typing key codes in.

 _What are you doing, Jax-Ur? Nothing you do will be able to stop me from downloading myself. Any attempts to stop me is futile._

"That may be, Brainiac. But I will not let you or your corrupted programming be the only thing left of Krypton," he stated, as he typed away. On the counsel, in what looked like a small pool of liquid metal, the metal began to shift, before the liquid sank, leaving only a long cylinder.

 _What are you doing_ , Brainiac demanded.

Jax-Ur looked at the monitor with a glare. "My wife was right. You really can't trust a talking machine." He said, grabbing the cylinder and began to walk away. He had plans that he needed to begin as soon as possible.

 _Jax-Ur! Jax-Ur!_ Brainiac called after him, but the Kryptonian ignored him.

 **XXX**

It was madness. Armed guards surveyed the entire area of the city. Droids followed and assisted them in their tasks. Most of the guards shot at some unsuspecting Kryptonians who tried to flee. Soon, chaos had descended upon the people.

Scurrying away while trying to contact his wife, Jax-Ur tried to do his best to hobble to safety. He clutched his side, having received a wound from his fallen hover craft that he used to escape. As he was doing this, he kept on cursing Zod's name.

Zod kept true to his words and had started a rebellion against the Council. His constant desire for power was making the situation worse. The Kryptonian guards had shot his hover craft down as he was trying to escape, due to the fact that they believed that he was a traitor. Given his past, it wasn't surprising how quickly they turned on him.

Finally able to contact his wife, Jax-Ur saw the screen show the worried face of his wife. "Jax-Ur! What is going on?!"

"Zod's gone mad!" he managed to get out. "He's leading a rebellion against the Council!"

Nanaban snarled. "The fool's constant desire for power is making the situation even worse than it already is!"

"Nanaban, Brainaic is downloading its memory to a satellite! It's going to abandon Krypton and leave us for dead! I have a plan, though I'll need your help. We just-" Nanaban cut him off.

"Jax-Ur! Listen... I've... I've decided to put focus on the safety of Cado, and put him on the ship."

Jax-Ur listened, digesting the information. Truth be told, he had no problem with the idea. As long as child was safe, he was happy.

"Jor-El and Lara have decided to do the same thing for their son, Kal-El. We talked and... maybe, just maybe, him and Cado can meet in the future, form a bond. They're coordinates are set for Ea-rth-whatever. You know what I'm talking about. Hopefully, they both can meet my nephew, Kakarot. We have to make sure they survive, so we are going to send them off."

Jax-Ur was silent, looking down. How did it all come to this? Brainiac betrayed them. Then Zod rebelled against the Council, declaring a civil war. And now, young children - his son - were going to be sent off alone... He grit his teeth in anger. He felt so powerless!

"Jax-Ur..." Nanaban trailed off.

He sighed, rubbing a hand down his face - brushing off the tears of sadness building up in his eyes. He nodded. "Alright. I'll try to get home as fast as I can, just need to get something. Try to keep everyone safe til then," he said. Nanaban nodded with a narrowed eyed look.

The transmission ending, Jax-Ur heard a familiar roar. Looking up at the sky, he spotted a four-winged beast. "H'Raka," he whispered, awed. He sighed. "Wish I had one."

Grunting, he continued hobbling, patting his side to see if the Codex was in place. His eyes went wide as he noticed that it was gone. "What?..." He patted his body frantically, searching for it. It was with him! So why was... He suddenly remembered that it was possibly in the wreckage in his hover croft. He cursed in Kryptonese loudly, wishing that he had the strength to go back. But he didn't. And now his son had no chance of continuing the legacy of their race. No chance of honouring the Kryptonian world. And it was all his fault.

Miserable, Jax-Ur continued to hobble forward.

 **XXX**

His wife had managed to carry him to their home. She had sensed his ki and immediately flew to his position, practically carrying him with one arm.

The two managed to meet their son, who was looking at them worriedly. Despite himself, Jax-Ur smiled in joy.

"Dad? Mum? What's going on?" Van-Ur enquired, fear written across his face. "Is this to due with Krypton's core destabilising?"

Both Nanaban and Jax-Ur looked at each other. They hadn't told their son as to why all of this was happening. How all of this... madness was occurring.

Just then, an alarm sounded. "What's going on?" Nanaban questioned. A Kelex approached them.

 _Five attack ships converging from the east,_ it responded.

Jax-Ur frowned. "Zod."

Nanaban growled, the hairs on her tail standing on end. "I'll handle him!"

"How?" Jax-Ur asked, worry written across his face. "Nanaban, I know you're strong, but even you can't-"

"The moons are full," was all she said. _Now_ Jax-Ur understood what she was talking about. Her Great Ape form.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, to calm her down. He shook his head. "No, don't waste your energy on that fool. We have much more important things to take care off." Nanaban frowned, but eventually relented.

Opening the door to the pod, both parents looked at their child, who was still worried. Despite themselves, they both smiled. Proud of the legacy that they've left behind. Proud of their own son.

"Cado." Nanaban stepped forward, bending down to kiss her son's head. "Though you're a smart boy, it'd take too long to explain the situation to you. Just know this: when Planet Vegeta exploded, I thought I was going to be the last living Saiyan. My young nephew being who knows where. But when you were born, it was the happiest day of my life." She swallowed a sob. Cado reached forward to comfort his mother, sensing her distress. "I wanted to train you until you were the strongest in the universe. To fight battles with you, like a Saiyan family does!" Jax-Ur smiled softly as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling the family closer. "Know this: Krypton is going to be destroyed." Cado didn't look surprised, having already figured it out, and even overheard it a few times. "And... me and your dad might not make it." This did make Cado's eye widen. "We plan to send you off alone. To another planet. To live. I wish I didn't have to send you out alone, like other Saiyan children. I wish I could come with you, but I need to stay back and watch out for your nerd of a father." Jax-Ur chuckled at the nickname, tears leaking from his eyes. "Just promise me, that you will train every day, to continue to push yourself to the limit and beyond. To train with all your Saiyan pride until you are the strongest. Just make sure not to train all night. You need your rest after all. And eat healthy. And make sure to keep your cousin, Kakarot, safe. Along with Kal-El, your godfather's son **(A.N. - Jax-Ur and Nanaban made Jor-El and Lara Cado's godparents, and vice versa for Kal-El. Making the two of them godbrothers)**. You're a man, so be sure to protect them." Tears fell none stop, but she didn't care, just staring at her son's beautiful face. "I love you, my little warrior."

Waterfalls in the place of normal tears fell down Van-Ur's cheeks. He sobbed, he hiccuped, he... he didn't want this! This wasn't fair! Why?! Why were they being separated?! Why couldn't they escape with him?! IT WASN'T FAIR! He wanted to cry out, to scream and kick and rant... but he couldn't. He'd be doing a disservice to his parents. Even though he was very young, he understood the need for doing things that he didn't like for the sake of others.

Jax-Ur kissed the top of his wife's head, holding her as she cried. He then looked at his son, gently rubbing a finger on his cheek. "My son, there will be many hardships in life. Many threats, but I know you will be able to push through them. You have your mother's temper and scary strength, and I'm not talking about your Saiyan blood." Nanaban chuckled at that. "You also have my intelligence and determination, as well as our combined will to never give up. With both smarts and strength, you will be a force to be reckoned with.

"You will travel far, my little Van-Ur. You will travel to a place where many things are different. You will meet people that might not know what you are, and may even come to fear you. But I know you will make friends you can trust. Live amongst the people, Van. Learn from the, adapt. Discover where your strength and your power are needed. Always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. I know you will be scared. You will be different. Sometimes, you will feel like an outcast, but you will never be alone. And we will never leave you... even in the face of our deaths. As your father, allow me to give you my final words, my son. You will make my strength your own. You will see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father becomes the son. You are destined for great things, my son. You are a son of Krypton, just as much as you are a son of the Saiyans. A son of two opposite races ‒ one of might, and one of smarts. Your existence will change people, many for the better. I know it. Live well, my son, and don't make the same mistakes that I have. And never forget. Your mother and I will always live on in your heart."

Van-Ur couldn't take it anymore, and hugged his parents' legs, crying loudly. Both of them hugged him back, tears falling from their eyes.

After a few minutes of this, Van-Ur stepped back, putting on a brave face even though he wanted to bawl his eyes out. He smiled, still crying. "I love you, Mum, Dad."

Now his own parents were crying, unable to handle the scene themselves. "We love you, too."

Outside the house, leading his army, Zod looked up and watched a ship launch out of the house. "Blast that ship!" he commanded. His ships fired, trying to take it down. However, it was too late, as the ship managed to break the planet's atmosphere, and leave the planet.

Zod gritted his teeth and anger. Looking down, he blinked, when suddenly, he was met with a fist to the face. The strike sent him flying back, and crashing hard on the side of his ship. Groaning, he tried to ignore the pain of his broken nose, and looked up.

He saw a grinning - but also angry - Nanaban standing there, cracking her knuckles. "Hello, Zod. Did that hurt?" She mocked as Jax-Ur ‒ decked in Kryptonian battle armour - stood next to her.

With a snarl, Zod ordered his troops to attack. Narrowing their eyes, both husband and wife charged back.

Both sides fought hard, but soon it was ended as the female Saiyan moved too fast for the troops and her strength sent them flying. Jax-Ur and Zod fought blade to blade, the general believing to hold advantage against the scientist.

However, said scientist was also taught combat by the suggestion - more like demand - of his Saiyan wife, so he easily held his own.

Soon, Council soldiers were able to appear and struck down the traitors, taking them by surprise.

The Battle of Krypton ended at that moment.

 **XXX**

Exiting Krypton's atmosphere, two ships managed to get off of the planet just before Krypton exploded. One of them, Kal-El's ship opened a wormhole that sent him light years ahead closer toward the planet Earth. Van-Ur's ship, however, hadn't quite cleared the blast radius from Krypton's explosion and therefore his ship was rocked by the resulting shockwaves and embedded with debris, damaging the warp drive, causing it to open not only a wormhole, but a slight tear in the dimension. Almost, identical to what his mother had gone through. When Van's ship entered the wormhole, it had deposited him close to the planet Earth like it was suppose to, just not the same Earth his godbrother was sent to.

 **XXX**

 _(Dragon Ball Universe 7, Kame House)_

On a tropical island stranded far out on the ocean, there was a nice, pink house covered by a red roof. The words 'Kame House' were printed in bold at the front. Lying on the edge of the island was a large brown elderly turtle. It paddled away near the water in boredom.

Sitting on one of the chairs was an elderly man wearing sunglasses. He wore a weird orange tropical T-shirt, white shorts, green sandals, and had white/grey hair. He also had an orange orb with three red stars on it. A giant purple turtle shell rested on his side. Oh, and he was reading what looked to be a porn magazine. He kept on giggling at each page as he read it.

"Oooh, that's nice!" he giggled perversely to himself. Turning another page, blood spurted from his nose as he laughed. "Oh, yeah. Shake it, baby!"

The turtle sighed. "Master Roshi, can you please stop reading those things and get rid of them?" it asked in a dry tone.

The old man identified as Roshi clutched the magazine possessively to himself. "No way! This is the only source of entertainment that I can get while looking at beautiful women! Cut me some slack!"

Suddenly, without warning, a large spherical object flew from behind the island. The object tore through the trees before it landed on the island, making the ground shake.

The turtle wobbled helplessly as Roshi jumped up in fright. "Ahh! What was that?!" He started panicking slightly before calming down, breathing in deeply. "Relax, Roshi. You're an incredible martial artist, you're wise beyond your years. You can do this."

Reluctantly, him and the turtle followed the broken trees for a ways before finding a trench in the ground. At the end of the trench was the strange craft. Roshi got prepared as they approached. He raised an eyebrow.

"That looks odd..." he commented. "It almost looks like the same kind of object Gohan found a little kid?"

"What do you think it is, Master Roshi?" the turtle asked curiously.

"I don't know." As they grew closer, they could now hear slight sniffling, as if someone was crying. Reaching the front of the craft, Roshi began looking for a way to open it. Suddenly a light from the craft lit up and began scanning the two of them. Seemingly satisfied, the light went off when pressurized air released and the front of the ship opened and finally the source of the small cries was revealed.

It was young boy, looking about six or seven. He had black hair and cobalt blue eyes. He was wearing a sort of black bodysuit.

"It's a boy!" the turtle exclaimed, shocked. "Could he be anything like the boy Gohan found?"

Roshi noticed the brown furry tail protruding from the boy's lower back. "Oh, yeah. Probably a running joke or something?"

"Wh-Who are you?" the boy spoke suddenly, shocking the old man and the turtle. He futilely wiped at his face to get rid of any tears in his eyes.

Roshi looked curious for a second, before having made up his mind. This boy was undoubtedly like the boy Gohan had adopted, Goku. He didn't know much, but he knew that, like Goku, the kid would probably have no idea where he came from. Worse, he was alone. Possibly orphaned. He may have been a pervert, and a martial artist, but he was also an old man. And old man with a heart. He couldn't leave this boy, all alone.

He smiled, giving a goofy grin along with a peace sign. "Why, I'm Muten Roshi, the Turtle Hermit. This here's my turtle, Turtle. What's your name, young man?"

The young boy gave a wary look at the old man, but decided to give his name. "My name is Van-Ur. Or Cado. Nice to meet you."

 **And BOOM! Done and dusted!**

 **'Sup, everyone. Been a while since I've updated. Had exams the last couple of weeks. Did very well. Summer's here. Woohoo! Pretty much shows how I'm feeling.**

 **So, this chapter, along with the first one, was more of a two-part prologue. Next chapter will be the sort-of start of the story. The years passed by on Krypton helped shape Cado into a semi-strong Saiyan-Kryptonian. He has the Kryptonian martial arts at his disposal, along with his own notes and his father's. Along with the Kryptonian religion and history with him.**

 **Just a couple of notices for the story:**

 **1) The end of Krypton pretty much went the same way as it did in Man of Steel. I didn't go over it because there was pretty much nothing to change.**

 **2) Cado will be proficient in many martial arts: the Kryptonian ones, the Turtle Hermit Fist, some taken from video games/anime, etc. This is because I want to expand his skills in both fighting and ki control.**

 **3) At the start of Dragon Ball, when he's introduced, he'll be much stronger than Goku. Like, a lot. The reason is because as he grows, he's constantly absorbing sunlight, along with being trained by Roshi in his techniques and training methods. And he'll always be ahead of Goku throughout. There may be instances where he might be stronger, but he'll quickly be overshadowed. I love Goku, and it pains me to do this, but come on. What do you expect.**

 **4) Cado will gain the following forms/techniques (this may sound ambitious, making it out like I'll get that far, but you guys know I don't plan on abandoning any of my stories): Super Saiyan 1-4, Super Saiyan God and Blue, Super Saiyan Aqua (beyond SSJB) Super Saiyan 5, and (possibly) Ultra Instinct. Apart from the last one, this is set in stone. Even though Cado is a half-Saiyan, it's never been indicated whether half-Saiyans can't attain SSJG or SSJB.**

 **5) The 'godbrother' bit will allow Cado to have a good excuse to be involved in Man of Steel**

 **6) Jax-Ur is dead. He won't be revived or turned evil**

 **7) Harem members. Oh, boy. So, ahem. The members are: Bulma (DBZ), Android 18 (DBZ), Android 21 (DBZ), Kasumi (Dead or Alive), Mai Shiranui (King of Fighters), Chun-Li (Street Fighter), Wonder Woman (Justice League), Supergirl (Justice League), Powergirl (Justice League), Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Zatanna and Black Canary. More can be added later, but these women are definitely in. Oh, and I'm doing a multi-crossover. But that's not really big news.**

 **Make sure that you read, review, favourite and follow. Love all those who've done so to this story and the others. Flames are ignored.**

 **Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It had been five years since Cado had been taken in by Roshi, and it had been an experience that he wouldn't forget. At first, when Cado had heard of how Roshi was a powerful martial arts master with a power level of 139 (something that he had checked with his scouter that belonged to his mother), he had eagerly asked the old man to train him. While Roshi was a little skeptical, he couldn't deny the young boy's request.

So, Roshi put him through the gruelling training of the Turtle Hermit Way. First, he tested Cado on his speed and strength. While the hybrid did have training prior to arriving on Earth, he made an interesting discovery as he trained. His father's theories on Kryptonians being able to absorb yellow sunlight were indeed correct. When he first arrived on the island and got used to it, his senses went into overload, having increased a hundredfold. His hearing, smell, eyesight and touch were supercharged. Not to mention his physical prowess. His Saiyan biology allowed him to be much stronger than most beings, including the people on this planet called humans. With the sunlight being absorbed in his body, his strength had increased dramatically.

So when Roshi tested his skills, he far surpassed anything the old man had seen. Even Roshi himself couldn't hope to match him physically. Thankfully, Roshi had learned to teach him restraint on his body. His speed was his to control, being able to move far faster than the human eye could ever hope to track. His strength took a while to control, but he eventually managed to limit his awesome strength. Roshi had him push some mountains on a larger island next to his own, while also teaching him several exercises. Such as holding a pebble and not crushing it, to punching mountains into half and not pieces. It was gruelling work, but Cado was determined to control his power.

Second, Roshi trained Cado on using his senses to their fullest. He made the boy try to locate several objects such as rocks, clothes, porn magazines (which Cado questioned, but gave into anyway), etc. Sometimes he would get Cado to train several weaknesses that he experienced, such as strong smells nauseating him or attracting him. For his hearing, loud noises was a weakness that he was still struggling to overcome. Before, he fell to his knees in agony, clutching his ears at loud noises. Now, he would merely scowl and clear his mind, free from distractions.

Next, Roshi had Cado deliver milk for long distances. This exercise was mainly for endurance, but Cado didn't need it at all. Nevertheless, Roshi insisted on him doing it, adding complicated motions and exercises to help build up hand-eye coordination and concentration. Following this, he had plowed dozens of fields by hand, swam underwater for very long periods of time, and helped with construction work.

Roshi wanted to add a turtle shell to Cado's back to help with his training, but found that it really didn't help at all. He would need to carry mountains to actually feel any strain. Which is exactly what he did. Using his Flight Technique and strength, he was able to stack several mountains on top of one another, so he could carry all of them at once. With this, he did hundreds of crunches, lifting, and training with all of this. After a while, he was actually able to feel the physical strain, something that he delighted in and continued to do so. Eventually, he managed to overcome this, but he was eager to find the upper limits to his capabilities.

While Cado was able to take care of himself in the physical aspect, it was ki training that he needed help in. Thanks to training with his mother Nanaban on Krypton, he already knew how to access his ki. He only knew how to launch basic ki blasts and fly. Although with his flying, when he landed on Earth, he didn't actually need ki to fly in certain instances. This was probably because of his Kryptonian heritage discovering powers while he was under a yellow sun.

He was able to learn a wide range of techniques from Roshi. These included the legendary Kamehameha, the After Image technique, the Lightning Flash Surprise Attack, Roshi's hypnosis techniques and the Drunken Fist. With all of these, Cado absorbed them like a sponge and was able to perform each of them on the first try, leaving Roshi stunned.

When Cado had seen Roshi use his Body Activation Technique **(A.N. - When Roshi gets more buff in Dragon Ball. I didn't what it was called, or if it had a name. So I just named it)** , he begged the old man to teach him. Roshi was hesitant, as the Body Activation Technique was risky to learn and to maintain. It had a severe strain on the body, and couldn't be used properly in combat **(1)**. But Cado was stubborn and persistent. Eventually, Roshi got so fed up that he taught Cado the technique. While the hybrid struggled to maintain and later master the technique, he eventually got it down, stunning Roshi at his progress.

Throughout all of this, Cado had enjoyed his time with Roshi, seeing the old man as a grandfather figure. He accidentally admitted this to him once, followed by him retracting his statement quickly. But Roshi was happy at that, stating that he saw the boy as his own personal student and grandson. With that, Cado started calling Roshi 'Grandpa' most of the time, out of habit.

Although, while there were good things that came from Cado staying with Roshi, there were some questionably bad things. Namely, Cado's slow transformation into a pervert. While Roshi wanted to train Cado in the ways of martial arts, he also wanted to teach him the ways of the Ero-Force. The process was slow, getting him to read some women's training magazines, having him watch his 'morning workouts' on TV, and teaching him about about which parts of the female body were the best parts. Roshi simply convinced the young boy that it was important training in the future. Despite having a genius level intellect compared to many humans, Cado innocently soaked all of this knowledge no questions asked, convinced that it was training.

Now, with the training/life montage out of the way, this is where our story begins...

 **XXX**

Cado was off the side of the island, meditating quietly. He was outfitted with an orange uniform, the Turtle Hermit symbol on the back **(A.N. - Essentially, Goku's and Krillin's fighting uniforms in Dragon Ball)**. His eyes were closed, wondering where Turtle had swam off to.

The sea was calm and peaceful, the waves brushing up against the sand. Truly, the sight before him was beautiful. It was only further enhanced by the warm rays of the sun. Cado's body eagerly soaked up the rays, bolstering him.

"Oh, there you are, Cado," a familiar voice called out from across the ocean. Cado merely opened his eyes to look at who was calling him. He was surprised to see Turtle swimming towards him.

His eyes lit up. "Hey, Turtle," he greeted calmly, watching him reach the shore. "Where have you been? Grandpa's been worried about you."

Turtle quickly gained a look of panic on his face. "Oh, you won't believe the trouble that I got in! I met this big, mean monster! And then, then, this kid and girl save me! Oh, I was so scared that I nearly fainted! I-"

"Turtle," Cado interrupted. "Calm down. Deep breaths."

Turtle did indeed take deep breaths, which helped calm him down. "Sorry. I was saved by this kid with wacky hair, and a girl with blue hair. In return, I wanted to reward them, so I came to get Master Roshi."

Cado nodded, relieved that Turtle was okay. "Alright. I'll get the old man for you." Getting up, he walked towards Kame House, where he found Roshi watching his usual TV morning programme, with the women's workout session. He himself got a small rosy blush on his cheeks, before getting back on track. "Oi, Grandpa. Turtle wants to talk to you."

"Eh? What?" Roshi snapped out of his trance, looking at his adopted grandson. "Oh, Cado. So, Turtle has arrived? Did he say why he was gone?"

"Yep. He was saved by a kid and a girl. He wants to ask you to help give them a reward."

Roshi sighed. "Alright." Turning off his TV, he walked out of the house to see Turtle, still waiting by the shore. "Oh, hello, Turtle," the old man greeted with supposed cheerfulness. "How are you?"

Turtle sniffed. "I'm fine, no thanks to you. You weren't even concerned about me."

"Of course I was concerned about you! I just had... other duties to attend to." Roshi's argument was falling to pieces. "And why aren't you mad at Cado?!"

"Oh, please," Turtle scoffed. "I know that young Cado did his best to search for me. You probably distracted him with all of your dirty stuff."

By the side, Cado whistled innocently. Truthfully, he had only noticed Turtle had been missing when he showed up at the shore. But he wasn't going to tell him that.

"It is not dirty stuff!" Roshi rebutted. "It is the way of the Ero-Force! And I am proud of teaching all of its glorious teachings to young Cado!"

"How dare you?!" Turtle shouted. "You should be ashamed of yourself! You've corrupted him! You-"

"Guys!" Cado finally interrupted, cutting the two off. "We can discuss Grandpa's tendencies and teachings later. Turtle, you were saying that you wanted to reward the two people for saving you?"

Turtle nodded. "That's right! We should get going!"

"All right. All right," Roshi relented, hopping on top of Turtle.

"Wait, can I come?" the hybrid boy asked eagerly.

Roshi and Turtle looked at Cado questionably. "Why?"

"Because I want a taste of the outside world. Is that so wrong?"

While Turtle was able to believe this, Roshi was able to see something else in his eyes. "You want to search for this Kakarot and Kal-El, don't you?"

Cado froze at being caught, but nevertheless nodded. Roshi sighed. "You know that you can't keep doing this, right? You can't-"

"Well, what am I supposed to do?!" Cado asked angrily. He was furious. Every time he even suggested the idea, Roshi was hesitant to let him go. And on the off chance that he did go, he wasn't able to find his cousin or godbrother. He tried to use the scouter, but whenever he did, multiple power levels appeared on the stupid thing and he was unable to pinpoint each one. He blamed his lack of experience using it on that. He had spent days and months when not training scouring the Earth blindly, unable to find them.

"You should calm down, Cado. There's a good chance that they may be alive."

"You don't know that!" he countered, annoyed. "They could be hurt, or injured, or... or..." He didn't even want to imagine it. He had to go with the two. He had to!

Roshi decided to give in, seeing the look of grief on his face. "Fine. But please don't push yourself."

Cado's face lit up. "Really? Awesome! Thanks, Grandpa!" He started to levitate. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"Alright, calm your horses," Roshi said, sighing. "Let's go. Let me catch up. Turtle's not as fast as you."

"Fine," Cado relented, floating slowly with Turtle. He was eager to just blast off, but he was patient. He had to be.

 _Five minutes later..._

Cado, Roshi and Turtle were nearing the shore of a beach line. While they were pretty far away, Cado's superior eyesight allowed him to see who was on the beach. One of the figures was a girl in her teens, wearing a pink sort of dress and blue hair tied in a ponytail, along with blue eyes.

The other figure, however, caused him to almost fall to the ocean. It was a very young boy, around his own age. He had crazy spiky hair, a blue martial arts gi, and seemed to have a... brown tail? It was exactly like his own.

Cado surveyed the boy again. He _had_ to be a Saiyan like him. Was it Kakarot? Looking at his hair again, Cado compared it to the descriptions his mother gave him of Uncle Bardock, finding them to be exactly the same. It _was_ Kakarot!

Now extremely happy after all these years, Cado practically zoomed towards the boy, shocking both Roshi and Turtle. The kid saw Cado flying towards him and panicked slightly. He made to move, but was too slow for the powerful bear hug Cado had given him.

"Kakarot!" he exclaimed happily, hugging his cousin tightly. "After all these years, I finally found you!"

Both the kid and the girl didn't know how to react to this kid - who could supposedly _fly_ \- hugging him. "What's a Kakarot?" the kid asked.

Cado reluctantly released his cousin, looking at him in confusion. "Uh, Kakarot? Don't you know who I am. It's me, your cousin!"

Both Kakarot and the girl blinked. "Cousin?" they both said in confusion. The girl turned to look at him. "I didn't know you had a cousin, Goku."

"Goku?" Cado scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "His name is Kakarot."

"Look, I don't know who 'Kakarot' is, but I'm Goku," Goku protested.

"No, you're Kakarot."

"Goku."

"Kakarot."

"Goku!"

"Kakarot!"

"GOKU!"

"KAKAROT!"

"GO-"

"Alright, enough!" Roshi intercepted, now having reached the shore. He looked to his student. "Cado, behave."

"But-" Cado made to interrupt, but Roshi spoke over him. "I understand that you're very eager, finally meeting Kakarot, but you have to be patient. Please."

Cado huffed, but he relented. He crossed his arms, looking at the shore petulantly.

Roshi then turned to Goku and the girl. "Why, hello kids."

"Uh, hi. How's it going?" the girl greeted. "Welcome to shore? Mind explaining what all this 'Kakarot' business is about?"

"Oh, we'll get to that later. Kids, I want to thank you for helping my turtle."

"It was our pleasure," Goku said to the old man. He then pointed to Cado, who was still looking at the shore. "Who's he?"

"Oh, that's my student and adopted grandson, Cado. Say hello, Cado."

"... Hi," the hybrid greeted, still unhappy at Goku not even knowing his own name.

"He seems moody," Bulma noted.

" _He_ is standing right here," Cado snapped at Bulma, making her jump back.

Jumping off Turtle, Roshi introduced himself. "I'm Roshi, the Turtle Hermit."

Both Goku and the girl looked at the old man. "Uh, a Turtle Hermit. That's... nice?" Bulma spoke, a little confused.

"Indeed." Roshi then turned to Turtle. "You said that it was the young boy who helped you, yes?"

"Yes," Turtle nodded. Roshi then walked up to look at Goku. "You're a very brave boy," he complimented. "I have a gift for you, as a token of my gratitude."

Cado's eyes lit up in recognition, knowing what Roshi was talking about.

Roshi walked out towards the shore. Raising his staff up, he yelled out, "Come, magic carpet!"

Bulma's eyes lit up in excitement. "A magic carpet?! Really?!"

Cado scoffed. "Nope. The old man's just messing with you. He's got a flying cloud. His _carpet_ got lost."

"Oh." Roshi scratched his head in embarrassment. "That's right." Clearing his throat, he yelled out again. "Come to me, Flying Nimbus!"

"He's odd," Goku commented.

Bulma scoffed. "He's not odd. He's nuts."

Meanwhile, Roshi was still waiting on the Flying Nimbus. "Where is that dang cloud?"

Cado looked up in the sky, seeing a yellow object sailing towards them. "There it is." He pointed to where it is.

The others followed his finger to see a fluffy, yellow cloud descend.

"About time," Roshi sighed. He turned to Goku and the girl. "You see, she's a beauty!"

"It's not that impressive," Cado scoffed.

Roshi waved him away. "Bah. You're just mad that you can't fly it."

"Because of you," Cado accused. "And I can already fly, so it's pointless."

Meanwhile, Goku was in awe of the cloud. "Whoa! Look, Bulma! A flying cloud!"

The girl now identified as Bulma nodded in awe. "It is really cool."

The Nimbus landed right in front of the group. "Now, don't be afraid," Roshi cautioned. "She's as sweet as candy."

Meanwhile, Goku ran around the cloud, inspecting it. "It's so neat and fluffy! Do you mind if I have a taste?"

Cado laughed at that as Roshi got annoyed. "You don't eat it, you little baboon!"

Bulma was inspecting the Flying Nimbus. "What does this thing do?"

Cado snorted in laughter. "It helps you fly. Pretty sure that was obvious!"

Bulma turned to him, angry. "Don't be so rude, little boy!"

"Don't be so stupid, girlie," he retorted. Bulma was now fuming.

"Like Cado said, you can fly it wherever you want, as long as you sit on it," Roshi explained.

"There's got to be some kind of hitch," Bulma said to the old man, gritting her teeth at Cado. "You wouldn't just give it away."

"Look at that, you're not so stupid," Cado responded, making Bulma have steam come out of her head.

"That's it! Come here, you!" Bulma tried in to chase Cado, but he just levitated upwards, smirking at Bulma beneath him. She futilely tried to reach him, but he just rose higher while smirking.

"Can I try to ride it?" Goku asked eagerly.

"Sure, why not? But I must warn you; you must be pure of heart to ride this cloud," Roshi warned. "Otherwise, it won't allow you to ride it."

"Wow." Goku kept on looking at the cloud in awe.

"Here, let an old man show you how to ride it," Roshi said, planning to demonstrate.

Cado snickered from where he floated. "Old man, if I can't ride it, there's no way you can."

"Oh, please," Roshi waved away. He leaped into the air, bottom heading towards the cloud. Just as his body touched it, he sank through with a scream, landing in a heap.

Cado laughed loudly, almost falling over in the air. "Hahaha! I told you old man!"

Bulma laughed alongside him, forgetting her anger momentarily. Roshi rubbed his sore bottom. "Yes, yes. Get your kicks out of watching an old man in pain."

"Oh, I will," both Cado and Bulma said at the same time. Hearing this, Bulma glared at the boy and turned away, huffing. Cado just chuckled.

"Now let me try it!" Goku exclaimed eagerly. He quickly hopped into the air, landing on the Flying Nimbus. Unlike Roshi, however, he stood on the cloud.

Roshi and Turtle were shocked, while Cado looked on in intrigue. Goku kept on hopping on the cloud, awe in his eyes. He pumped his fists up in glee, dancing on the Nimbus. "Yeah, alright! I did it, I did it, I did it!"

"Well, I'll be darned," Roshi muttered, shocked.

Goku stopped jumping to inspect the Nimbus. "How do I make it go forward?" Immediately after saying that, the Nimbus lurched forward. Goku yelped, trying to hold on to it. The Flying Nimbus sailed across the ocean, parting the waves from its shear force. Goku was struggling to stay on, but eventually managed to get a hold on it, shouting loudly along the way. It eventually rose from the ocean and sailed high into the air.

The others at the shore watched, amazed. "That must feel fantastic!" Bulma exclaimed, awed.

Roshi kept on looking in amazement, before looking at where Cado was. "Hey, where's Cado?" The others looked at the spot where the boy was, only to find it empty. Another loud yell alerted them of where he was. They looked to see Cado flying by his own with Goku, the two having fun flying.

After seeing how much fun Goku was having, Cado felt that he wanted to join in. So, he flew up to the Flying Nimbus and easily matched its speed. Goku noticed his cousin flying beside him and waved excitedly. Cado waved back. The two then had a race to decide who was the fastest. Neither of them could properly see the results, and neither of them cared about it; they just enjoyed the joy of being able to fly.

As the group watched the two boys fly, Bulma looked down at Roshi's neck. She saw the gleaming orange orb with stars on it. Seeing this, she screamed in shock.

"Oh my gosh, you gotta let me see it, right now!" she exploded in one breath. Roshi backed away, stunned at her words and actions. Eventually, he looked down at the orb on his neck.

He picked it up by its cord. "Pretty, isn't it? I found it on the beach."

Bulma didn't focus too much on his words. "You're right, it's pretty! It's the three-star ball!" Taking it from Roshi's grasp, she turned to the flying duo. "Goku, get down here for a minute! Look at what I found around Roshi's neck!"

The race between the two boys was interrupted from Bulma's shout. "What does she want now?" Cado muttered, lowering himself towards the shore, Goku doing the jumped off his cloud, walking towards the group.

"I take it these balls have... value?" Roshi asked, struggling to speak since Bulma kept yanking it from his neck. Cado raised his eyebrow in confusion. That little trinket was valuable? Sure, it looked pretty, but what else did it offer?

"Bulma says if you find all seven, a giant dragon will show up, and grant her any wish she wants," Goku explained.

Cado's and Roshi's eyes went wide at that. Any wish? That sounded too far-fetched to actually be true. "You're serious?" he asked Bulma, no snark in his tone.

Bulma nodded happily. "It's true. And when I get all seven, I'm going to wish for the perfect boyfriend." She sighed contently, looking into the distance.

Cado frowned. "Really?" he asked, disappointed. Was that really all she wanted? A boyfriend? "That has to be the dumbest thing to wish for."

Bulma snapped out of her trance and glared at Cado. "Hey! Don't diss my wish! A little boy like you wouldn't understand!"

"Wouldn't understand why you would waste a wish on something so pathetic and insignificant? Then of course." Cado got right into her face, lightning shooting between their eyes. "Why can't you wish for something useful? Like ending world hunger, or getting rid of poverty? You're wish is just pathetic."

"You stupid, little brat!" Bulma fumed, looking to hit him. Cado, however, grabbed her wrist before she could hit him, and squeezed tightly. This had the effect of making Bulma cry out in pain. She fell to her knees, looking like she was about to cry.

Cado sneered. "You stupid, pathetic _insect._ You're no match for a warrior like me. A Saiyan infant has more power behind his strikes than you could ever hope to achieve!" Cado didn't want to break her wrist, but he would if he had to.

"Cado, that's enough!" Roshi reprimanded, turning a steely glare towards his student. Cado sighed, releasing Bulma's wrist. "Just because someone has different beliefs than you, doesn't mean that you can make them listen to your own. Remember that."

"Yes, Grandpa," Cado bit out, annoyed.

Roshi then turned to Bulma, who cradled her wrist. "I'm sorry about my grandson. He has a bit of a temper."

Bulma wanted to say something nasty, but refrained. "It's fine," she managed to say. Putting off her pain for the moment, she put on an 'innocent' act, walking towards Roshi. "So ~ You going to help me?" She winked at the end of her statement.

Cado scoffed. "You're not fooling anyone with that act."

Bulma had a tic-mark on her forehead, but she ignored the boy's words.

Roshi looked at his ball, then at Bulma. He had a small grin growing on his face. "Okay. I'll give you this, but you have to give me something."

"Oh, no," both Cado and Turtle muttered, having an idea of what Roshi wanted.

Bulma's expression brightened, seeing her plan work. "And what's that?"

Roshi's grin became wider. "A peek at your, uh... underwear."

Cado and Turtle facepalmed hard, while Goku looked on, clueless.

Bulma backed up quickly, shocked and disgusted. "Dirty old man!" she exclaimed loudly.

Roshi sat on the sand, looking for an excuse. "Uh, well... how about just your... uh, your bottom half."

"Master Roshi, this is not appropriate conduct," Turtle admonished sternly.

Roshi stood up, annoyed. "Do not get on my case, Turtle! You think it's easy living on an island with nothing but the Boob Tube?! Tell him, Cado!"

"Do not bring me into this," Cado said, not even wanting to be a part of it.

Roshi sulked at how his own grandson rejected him, before getting his composure together.

Meanwhile, Bulma looked like she was actually contemplating her choice. Blushing, she spoke. "Well, if being made into an embarrassing object is what it takes to get my wish, then OK!"

Roshi's grin got wider, while Cado had disbelief written across his face. _Is she really that desperate?_ he thought to himself.

Bulma's hands drifted to the bottom part of her dress. Roshi's grin got wider. Eventually, she yanked up her bottom half, exposing herself. Though instead of revealing some underwear, Bulma's lower half was completely exposed, her private area exposed.

Roshi's and Cado's expression showed shock, before both the old man and - surprisingly but not surprisingly - Cado had severe nosebleeds at the sight.

Bulma had a somewhat proud, but embarrassed look on her face as she kept exposing herself. "Oh, the shame!"

Cado had fainted, the sight too much for his 'innocent' mind. Roshi had an extreme perverted expression on his face. "O-Okay, that's more than enough." He then offered Bulma his orb. "My pathetic life is a little brighter."

Overjoyed, Bulma dropped her lower dress and took the ball. Not even knowing what she had exposed.

 **XXX**

Eventually, both Goku and Bulma left to continue their journey to gather the Dragon Balls. They did, however, have a new addition. That being Cado. After the 'surprising' reveal, Cado had recovered and had insisted on coming along for a number of reasons. One, his cousin had been found, and there was no way he was leaving him out of his sight for longer than necessary. Two, he was interested in these 'Dragon Balls', and was wondering if he himself could get a wish. He had so many choices! Maybe he could wish back Planet Vegeta. Or Krypton. Or even locate Kal-El! The possibilities were endless! He didn't tell either of his new companions, as he didn't want Bulma getting in the way of his wish. And three, he was eager to explore and see new things. He loved his grandfather and Turtle, but he wanted to explore. Have an adventure. Maybe even test his skills on worthy opponents. Roshi was hesitant to let Cado leave, but knowing of the boy's eagerness to talk to and interact with his long-lost cousin, he allowed him to go. Only on the addition that he come back as soon as he found all the Dragon Balls. Cado agreed, and was allowed to go.

And while he was eager to go off on this adventure. There was one thing that did annoy him...

"How many times do I have to say it?! You're name is Kakarot! Ka-Ka-Rot!" Cado exclaimed, annoyed at his cousin for continuously getting his name wrong.

Goku looked at him, confused. "I told you my name is Goku!"

"No it's not! Kakarot is your Saiyan name, and you should wear it with pride!" Cado disagreed, stomping his foot, making the ground shake.

"Uh, excuse me," Bulma interrupted, making Cado glare at her, "but what exactly is a Saiyan?" Goku nodded, obviously confused.

Cado sighed, both confused as to how Goku had no idea of his heritage and annoyed at why."Well, a Saiyan is a warrior race from the Planet Vegeta."

"Are you one of these Saiyans?" she asked.

"Yes," Cado nodded. "Although I'm half-Saiyan. My other half is a race of aliens called Kryptonians. They came from Planet Krypton."

"There are aliens?" Bulma asked, shocked. To think that there was life on other planets was astonishing.

Cado nodded. "Yes. Anyways, I and Kakarot the last of the Saiyans. You see, an evil tyrant by the name of Frieza destroyed my people before I was even born. My mother managed to escape before the planet exploded, and took residence on Krypton. Where I was born."

"So why are you here?" Goku asked. "Why aren't you on Kryptoon?"

"Krypton," Cado corrected sternly. "And it's because..." Here, Cado's expression fell, being replaced with sadness. "It exploded. The planet was dying. I won't say all of the details, but it ended with my parents sending me off to Earth, along with my godbrother, Kal-El. Then Krypton died, along with it's people and my mother. I'm... the last Kryptonian."

"Oh, you poor thing," Bulma said, stepping forward to engulf him into a hug. While she found Cado irritating and rude, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. No child should ever have to deal with having two of his people, two of his homes, being destroyed.

Cado blushed a little, liking the contact Bulma brought. While Roshi's comfort was good for him, this felt oddly different. And more... nice. He quickly pulled away and hid his emotions, not liking the pity she was showing him. "Uh, thanks."

"I'm sorry," Goku said, walking forward to pat his shoulder. "I... don't remember anything about Planet Vegeta, or being a Saiyan. The only family I know of is Grandpa Gohan."

Cado blinked. "Gohan? One of Grandpa's students? He's your grandpa?" How odd for his cousin to be trained by his grandpa's student.

"Yep!" Goku nodded brightly. "I didn't know Grandpa was one of Master Roshi's students. That must mean that he's super strong!"

Cado nodded in agreement. "Grandpa Roshi is one of the greatest martial art masters of all time."

Bulma scoffed. "He didn't seem so great. He's just a dirty old man."

Cado glared at Bulma as they all walked. "Don't you dare disrespect Grandpa Roshi. He may be dirty, but he's still a respectable man in many areas." Here, Cado smirked. "And if I recall, you're the one who flashed both of us. What does that say about you, huh?"

Bulma's face grew red. "That wasn't my fault! It was his!" She pointed at Goku angrily, who kept on looking with a clueless expression on his face.

"But I just took your underwear off. What's so wrong about that?" Goku asked innocently. Cado roared with laughter as Bulma fumed, steam coming out of her ears. She ended up chasing Goku, who ran away and kept on asking why Bulma was so mad. This made Cado collapse, holding his sides as he continued laughing.

"I-I can't s-stop! It h-hurts so m-much!" Cado laughed, tears coming from his eyes. He recovered after ten minutes of watching the highly amusing scene, his sides still aching.

Bulma momentarily forgot about her underwear and focused on the task ahead. "The next Dragon Ball should be right up here," Bulma said looking at the radar.

Cado looked at the radar as they walked. "You made that?"

Bulma nodded while still looking. "Uh huh."

"Impressive," Cado complimented, intrigued.

Before Bulma could preen at the praise, Goku pointed in the direction ahead of them. "It's probably in that village up ahead."

"Let's check it out," Bulma said.

A few minutes later, the three of them were walking through the village. "Looks deserted," Bulma commented.

Cado hit his scouter, something that he brought along with him. "There's several power levels in the houses," he said. "But apparently they're all hiding."

"That's strange," Bulma commented. "Why would they all be hiding?"

"I don't know," Cado said, "but I'm going to find out." He walked up to the door of one of the houses and knocked. After a few seconds of no answer he yelled, "I know you're in there. Open up." After a few more seconds of no answer, he got annoyed and sent his fist through the door and kicked the door open.

Suddenly an axe came down at Cado's head. In an instant the his hand shot and caught the handle. "What were you planning on doing with that?" he growled between clenched teeth.

"I thought you were Oolong," the old man on the other end of the axe said.

"Who's Oolong?" Goku asked.

"The monster that keeps taking our daughters," the man said. "He's horrible. He can take any form. He usually comes in the form of a giant of some kind. He comes and destroys part of our town and then takes our daughters. Now he has his sights on my daughter. So when I thought you were Oolong I wanted to protect her."

"You're lucky you missed or I could've hurt you," Cado said, calming down after hearing the old man's story.

"What brings you here anyway?" the man asked deciding it was a good time to change the subject.

"We're looking for a ball like this one," Bulma answered pulling out one of the Dragon Balls.

"That's odd," the man said. "I've never seen anything like it. It's a ball but it's got stars in it."

"I've seen it," an old woman said, coming out from behind the man and pulling out another Dragon Ball.

Bulma's eyes lit up. "Can we have it?"

"It's been in my family for generations," the woman replied.

"What if we defeat Oolong and get your daughters back?" Bulma asked.

"Sure, if you managed that you can have it," the woman said.

"Okay here's the plan," Bulma said to Goku and Cado. "We'll put one of you in a dress and then let Oolong take you back to where he's hiding the girls then you can beat him and we'll get the girls back."

"No," Cado answered for both him and Goku.

"It's the only way," Bulma said.

"No it's not," Cado said. "How about I just beat him and make him tell us where the girls are?"

"Hey, I want to fight him!" Goku said, wanting in on the action.

Cado grinned a little. "Okay. Then we'll settle this. Rock Paper Scissors!"

"Oh, you're on!" Goku said, grinning. Both boys held their fists towards each other. "Ready?" Both of them shouted. "One, two, three!" At the count of three, both Goku and Cado showed their hands, Goku picking Rock and Cado picking Paper.

"Ha! I win!" Cado said, triumphant.

Goku pouted. "Aw, no fair!"

"Too bad, Kakarot!" Cado pumped his fist. "Finally, I get to fight someone!"

Bulma huffed. "Fine, we'll do it you're way."

 **XXX**

"Where's my lovely bride?" Oolong the Terrible asked as he smashed his way into town. Oolong was a twenty foot tall red giant with a pig snout.

"I'm your date today," Cado said, stepping out into the street to face the giant.

"You?" Oolong asked, scoffing. "Sorry kid, you're not my type."

"Trust me, the feeling's mutual," Cado responded. He got into a fighting stance. "I'm here to end your reign of terror."

"You beat me?" Oolong laughed. "You must be joking. You're nothing but a runt."

Cado hit the button on his scanner and saw that Oolong had a power level of four. He laughed. "Wow, you're so pathetically weak." Without hesitation, he leaped into the air and sent a kick at the giant's face.

Oolong sent a fist at the tiny warrior but was too slow and Cado's foot landed right between his eyes knocking him to the ground and out cold. An instant later in a puff of smoke the giant that was Oolong turned into a short little pig in army fatigues.

"What? Why did he shrink?" Bulma asked from where she was watching. Goku was pouting from where he stood.

"Oolong has the ability to transform," one of the villagers said. "This must be his true form."

"Kinda small isn't he?" Bulma said, laughing.

Cado scoffed. "Typical for such a weakling." He back into the hut.

A few hours later Oolong awoke. "Where am I?" he asked, confused. "And why am I tied up?"

"Because you're weak," Cado answered. "Now you're going to tell me where those girls are."

"Why would I do that?" Oolong asked.

Cado held out his hand and summoned a blue ball of ki into his hand. "Because if you don't, I blast you," he threatened.

Oolong swallowed hard. "Good point. But why are you helping these people? Don't get me wrong but you don't seem like the hero type."

"We're collecting some Dragon Balls and they have one," he answered, annoyed. "Rather then having to kill them for it or steal it, I just had to beat you."

"Can I come with you?" Oolong asked.

"What? No," Cado denied.

"Wait Cado," Bulma interjected. "He might be useful with is ability to change like that. And if he gets out of line you can always knock him out."

Cado contemplated it, before turning to Goku. "What do you think, Kakarot?"

Goku shrugged. "I think we should take him. He seems peaceful now."

Scoffing, Cado made the ki ball disappear. "Fine. Whatever."

 **XXX**

Later that night, the four of them had stopped for the night and sat around a small little campfire. "We only need two more Dragon Balls," Bulma said, excited.

"You have an amazing grasp of the obvious," Cado responded. He was sitting off to the side a bit with his eyes closed in a meditative position. The young boy had a look of concentration on his face.

"What's he doing anyway?" Oolong asked Bulma.

"Beats me," Bulma responded.

"He's meditating," Goku answered, getting the others to turn to him. "Grandpa Gohan used to do it all the time. He tried to teach me, but I couldn't get it down."

"You're right," Cado responded, eyes still closed.

"But why?" Oolong asked.

"Training," Cado responded, floating off the ground, a several inches high.

"Neat trick," Oolong said.

"It's not a trick," Cado snapped. "I'm using my ki to levitate myself. I can do it naturally, but I prefer to do it this way."

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Goku asked, excited.

"When you have enough control of your energy," Cado responded. "Although, I think Nimbus might be hurt by that."

Goku frowned. "You're right."

"Flying is impossible," Oolong scoffed.

"Only for the weaklings on this planet," Cado said. "I'm a Saiyan warrior and all Saiyan warriors can fly. Even Kryptonians can fly." _Under yellow suns, that is_ , he thought mentally.

"What's a Saiyan warrior? And what's a Kryptonian?" Oolong whispered to Bulma.

"I can't tell you," Bulma replied. "It's up to him if he decides to trust you."

Cado rolled his eyes, hearing the statement. His eyes twitched when he heard Goku explain what both were, probably getting the facts wrong. Cado sighed. This was going to be a long journey.

 **(1) - I don't know what it's called in the anime/manga, so I decided to name it. Sounds cool to me.**

 **Think I'll end it here for now. Could go on, but it's fine for now.**

 **So, think I'll close the poll, since this story is winning by a landslide. Which is good. The next couple of chapters should be fun to write.**

 **Throughout the story, Cado will be arrogant and rude, due to his Saiyan side showing through. His Kryptonian side will shine through during moments with Bulma after they retrieve the Dragon Balls. Also, Bulma and Cado will initially have interactions similar to how Vegeta and Bulma act in canon. They'll mellow out soon after.**

 **Omni-Creator Kami of Anime suggested an idea to me, about how I can add Marvel to the multi-crossover. He gave some interesting ideas (mostly harem suggestions that I liked), so I'm very tempted to add it. Not completely, but close enough.**

 **Now, review time for Guests:**

 **1) Thank you. Thank you so very much for that. I'm serious.**

 **2) I do like the crossover story idea. Maybe when I get far enough in this story, I might do it. Sounds like a really good plot and story**

 **3) Marouan. Thank you. Great minds think alike. I already have a RWBY story with them put in, however. I will consider the other girls. Give me more suggestions, as I'd like to read them. Many thanks, my fellow pervert.**

 **4) I don't know Spanish. Not being rude, but I don't know what you're saying.**

 **5) If you think this story is a shallow self-insert, that's fine. If anything, that's a compliment to me. Why? Because it's fanfiction. I can do/make the story in any way I choose. If that's how you see it, great.**

 **I can understand your review. Every advantage Goku had was due to him wanting to always surpass his limits. It's why I love Goku and DBZ in general. However, Goku's attitude is due to a) his Saiyan biology and b) it being his character. Cado is my character. So I can have him act differently, gain power differently, etc. This is also to answer your question about the half-Saiyan part. As to him having a harder time controlling his ki control and leakage, you're right. He will. That still doesn't change anything.**

 **I plan to get around his getting Zenkai boosts, and he'll develop something to block his Kryptonian side to allow him to get proper Zenkai boosts. Powerful foes will be needed to bring him to the brink of death, and there's a bunch of them.**

 **6) Thank you.**

 **7) Thanks so much. The support really helps and motivates me.**

 **8) I will, thanks.**

 **One more thing that I'd like to point out: I won't be referring to power levels mostly during the story. After the Saiyan saga or Namek saga, I will not refer to them ever again. Meaning that most of the facts from canon will not either matter or be referenced in this story. You guys will know what I mean as the stories continue. As for why? Power levels are bullshit. End of.**

 **Thank you for all those who followed, favourited, reviewed and read the story. More power and support to you all. I love you.**

 **See ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The next day Cado, Goku, Bulma, and Oolong continued their journey. The three travellers were in one of Bulma's boats travelling down a river.

Cado pouted. "This is so slow."

"Shut up!" Bulma barked at him. "If you find this so slow then why don't you just get your own ride."

Scoffing, Cado did just that. He quickly levitated from the boat, letting it zip forward only slightly. Then he quickly caught up with it and surpassed it with speed.

"Hey, no fair!" Goku shouted out. Turning to one direction, he called out, "Flying Nimbus!"

Immediately, the Flying Nimbus answered his call, zooming from the far distance to meet Goku. It reached the boat, sailing along with it. Goku hopped onto the cloud, landing on it. He then flew forward to meet his flying cousin.

"... Those kids are weird," Oolong finally commented, that being the only thing he can say.

"Says the talking pig," Bulma muttered, silently agreeing with him. At this rate, she'd find it harder to find her sanity than any Dragon Ball. "They don't even know where they're going."

"Where _are_ we going, anyway?" Oolong asked.

"Well," Bulma replied. "The next Dragon Ball is just on the other side of the Diablo Desert. It shouldn't be too much farther."

"The Diablo Desert!" Oolong said. "But Yamcha lives there."

"Who's Yamcha?" Bulma asked.

"He rules the Diablo Desert," Oolong replies. "He's a master of martial arts. It's said he'll rob and kill anyone who comes in his territory. His Wolf Fang Fist technique is said to be invincible."

"If that's the case, then we're going to get the boys to do the fighting for us," Bulma decided. She yelled towards the direction that the boys went. "Hey, Cado! Goku! Come here for a minute!"

She wasn't sure if the two were able to hear her from how far they had flown, so she was surprised to see something in the distance, coming towards them. She squinted her eyes, faintly seeing Cado, dragging Goku by the arm, Nimbus flying after him. Pretty soon, the two boys and cloud appeared before them. "What is it?" Cado asked gruffly.

Bulma's eyes went wide. "H-How did you hear me from all the way from where you were?"

Cado tapped his left ear. "I have increased hearing. I could hear you from here to where Grandpa Roshi was, if I concentrated really hard." Seeing Bulma's and Oolong's questioning faces, he shrugged. "Kryptonian stuff."

"Right," Oolong said unsurely. He then explained about where they were heading to the two boys.

Goku waved his arm excitedly from where he was dangling from Cado's grip. "Ooh! Ooh! I wanna fight him next!"

Cado sighed, then shrugged. "Fine. This 'Yamcha' must be weak then. You'll need the fight."

Goku was released from Cado's grip, landing on his Nimbus. "Don't say that. He might be really strong."

"We're Saiyans, Kakarot," Cado refuted. "Only the very best of this planet could even hope to challenge us." Cado looked to Bulma. "Let's go."

"I don't think you guys understand," Oolong said. "Yamcha's a monster. I'm getting out of here." In an instant the pig transformed into a fish and made to jump overboard.

Before he hit water he was caught by Cado's hand. "You're not going anywhere."

"But Yamcha will kill us," Oolong pleaded.

"Don't worry Oolong," Bulma said. "Both Goku and Cado are really strong. They can protect us. Cado did knock you out without even trying after all."

"Just how strong are you kid?" Oolong asked.

"Kakarot's power level is 12," Cado explained, sounding almost disgusted. He then gestured to himself. "I, on the other hand, have a power level of 180." **(A.N. - Again, don't look too much into the power levels here. They're only here for plot.)**

"What's that mean?" Bulma asked.

"That I'm fifteen times stronger than Kakarot," Cado explained. "You-" he pointed to Bulma, quickly checking his scouter "-have a power level of 2. The pig has 4."

"I think I get it now," Bulma nodded. Suddenly the motor on the boat stopped slowly. "We're out of gas," Bulma said worried. "Oolong can you turn into some gas to get us to shore?"

"Can't, I'd get used up," Oolong said.

Cado rolled his eyes. "I've got it," he said jumping into the water. A few seconds later the boat began to move forward once again as the young Saiyan swam behind it pushing it down the river.

"Just head to the shore," Bulma said.

Minutes later the three got out of the boat on dry land. "Oh no," Bulma said, giving herself a pat down. "My dynocaps."

"Guess we'll walk," Oolong said.

Goku continued to float on top of his Nimbus while Cado landed on the ground.

"That's easy for you to say," Bulma yelled hysterical. "All three of you are used to the outdoors."

"It might be good for you," Cado said, smirking. "Think of it as training."

"Training?!" Goku immediately hopped off his Nimbus and started to walk. "I'm down for that."

"See?" Cado turned to look at Bulma condescendingly. "Kakarot's up for it."

Bulma fumed, then huffed, giving in.

 **XXX**

The sun shone down brightly in the depths of the desert as Goku, Cado, Bulma, and Oolong walked endlessly. "I can't go on," Bulma panted. "I'm not meant to walk in the desert."

"So weak," Cado scoffed, loving the solar rays shining down on him.

Bulma glared at the boy. "Hey! Not all of are super alien warriors!"

Cado pointed at Oolong, who looked a little red. "The pig can go on longer than you!"

"Yeah," Oolong agreed, fanning his face frantically. "Piece of cake."

"Maybe we should take a break," Goku offered, seeing the state of the others.

Cado sighed. "Fine. I could use this time to train."

Bulma walked over to the shade of a rock and laid down to sleep.

"I'm going to go find some food," Goku said. Before he moved two steps though he spotted a dust cloud in the distance.

"What's that?" Oolong asked quaking with fear.

"Dunno," Goku responded, squinting his eyes.

"Probably this 'Yamcha' weakling," Cado scoffed.

In minutes the figure that caused the dust cloud developed into a man on a hover scooter. The figure drew closer before finally coming to a stop in front of Goku, Cado and Oolong.

The man stepped down off the scooter. He was dressed in green pants and an orange shirt and carried a sword sheathed at his side. Atop his shoulder sat a small cat like creature. "Give me your money and any dynocaps and I'll let you live," the man said.

Cado tapped the button on his scouter, checking this man's power level. Cado scowled. "A measly 12. He's perfect for you, Kakarot. And who are you to order me around weakling?"

"I am Yamcha, ruler of this entire area," Yamcha replied.

Cado sighed. "Called it." He turned around, jabbing a thumb at Yamcha. "Kakarot, you can have him!"

"Hey! Don't turn your back on me!" Yamcha shouted at the retreating boy. He made to charge at him, only for Goku to jump in front of him. "I'm your opponent!" He got into his fighting stance. "You're fighting me!"

"Hey," the small cat said interrupting, "that's Oolong. He was in my shape-shifting class. He was always a big bully."

"Well, Puar," Yamcha said with a grin. "It appears the tables have turned."

"I wouldn't say that," Oolong said with a smug look. "My boy Goku here will take out both of you."

"Just like always," Puar said. "Having someone else fight for him."

"This is your last chance," Yamcha said. "Give me your money and you won't get hurt."

"No way," Goku responded.

"Your funeral," Yamcha said simply.

In an instant he had his sword out swinging the blade at Kakarot. Cado watched the fight, curious. Goku leapt into the air dodging the blow. An instant later he landed on the ground and rebounded. He shot back at the desert bandit planting a foot in his back.

Yamcha went flying forward across the ground but quickly rebounded himself charging back at Kakarot. The bandit began throwing kicks and punches at the young Saiyan as fast as he could, Goku barely managed to dodge or block every one of them. Minutes later the two separated. "Now you're going to get it," Yamcha said panting. "I'll show you my Wolf Fang Fist."

Goku grinned with excitement, his blood pumping. "Come on, then. Show me."

"Wolf Fang Fist," Yamcha yelled as he moved his hands around in a complex motion. The tall warrior began to take the form of a wolf as he charged at Goku throwing punches at lighting speed. The blows managed to connect successfully, Goku getting pummelled with each one. When the attack ended, Yamcha finished it with a powerful strike that sent Goku flying into a stone pillar, causing it and him to collapse in a heap.

"Ha!" Yamcha yelled out, grinning. "How's that?!"

Oolong paled at seeing Goku knocked down. He quickly turned to Cado. "Cado! Tag in!"

"Not a chance," Cado scoffed. "Kakarot's not down, not yet. If he was, then he has no right to call himself a warrior."

Yamcha turned to Cado with a grin. "So, are you so willing to get a beating like your friend?"

Cado scoffed. "Don't be mistaken, weakling. I have more power in my pinky finger than you have in your entire body. And Kakarot's not down."

"You better tone down that arrogance, kid," Yamcha retorted. "Unless you're blind, your friend is-" Yamcha didn't finish as Goku emerged from the rubble, dusting himself off. He turned to look at Yamcha's shocked face, grinning. "That was fun! Let's continue!"

"H-How are you still standing?" Yamcha asked, shocked. "My Wolf Fang Fist should've put you down!"

"I'm a lot tougher than I look." Goku got into his fighting stance again. "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that."

Yamcha wiped away his surprised expression. "Oh, don't worry. I will." He got into his own stance. "Wolf Fang Fi-"

"What's going on," Bulma said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"A girl!" Yamcha yelled, squeaking. He jumped back on his scooter and hauled ass back to his lair.

Cado, Oolong and Goku blinked at what had transpired. "Wh-What just happened?" Goku asked, confused.

"I... don't know," Cado responded, both confused and annoyed. He was talking big and suddenly decided to run away?! Coward!

"Guess you showed him," Oolong said to Goku.

"And we were just getting started," Goku complained, pouting.

 **XXX**

Goku, Cado, Bulma, and Oolong sat in Oolong's RV that the pig had just remembered he had. "So what do these Dragon Balls do anyway?" Oolong asked.

"Well if you gather them all up you get a single wish from the eternal dragon," Bulma said.

"What are we going to wish for?" Oolong asked.

"You mean what am I going to wish for," Bulma corrected him. "I'm going to wish for the perfect boyfriend."

"Again, I still think it's stupid," Cado muttered from where he sat.

"Quiet, you!" Bulma shouted to him. Cado glared at her, only scoffing.

"Well what do you suggest?" Oolong questioned Cado.

Not wanting to reveal his intentions just yet, Cado replied, "A true warrior lives by his strength. And strength is what matters. Everything else is second."

"So you want to wish to be stronger?" Oolong asked.

"Are you kidding?" Cado said, scowling. "Where's the honor in that? Strength gained through a wish isn't really yours."

"So what would you wish for?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know," Cado lied.

"What about you, Goku?" Bulma asked Goku.

He shrugged, replying in the same manner as Cado. "I don't know. Though this adventure is worth finding them!"

 **XXX**

"Did you hear that?" Yamcha asked Puar, where they were listening outside the window. "If we could get those Dragon Balls we could wish for anything."

"What would you wish for?" Puar asked.

"I'd wish to never be nervous around women again," the bandit replied.

"But how are we going to get the Dragon Balls?" Puar asked.

"Well, we need to lure them out of here," Yamcha said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" a voice asked from behind them. They jumped, whirling around to see Cado standing there, frowning.

Yamcha turned taking a defensive stance. "I'm impressed boy," Yamcha said. "You're really on your guard. But you won't win."

Cado blinked, looking at Yamcha. "You're actually doing this."

"Of course," Yamcha said, angry. "Don't underestimate me."

Cado grinned, sending shivers down Yamcha's spine. "Do you want to know why an ant doesn't shout towards the heavens, weakling?"

"And why's that?" Yamcha asked, shaking slightly in fear.

Cado's grin became wider. He suddenly disappeared, and Yamcha felt huge amounts of pain on his forehead, sending him backwards with a yelp.

"Yamcha!" Puar yelled, seeing Cado standing in the same space Yamcha stood, having flicked the bandit in the forehead.

Yamcha kept on flying backwards, heading towards Cado, who smirked. Moving quickly, he unfurled his tail and slapped the bandit upwards with it. Cado flew up towards where Yamcha was going to be sent to, and ended it with a small kick that sent him sailing towards the ground. He landed with a loud boom.

Cado smirked, floating downwards. "Because it's too insignificant to be considered to those above it."

"Yamcha!" Puar yelled, flying towards his friend who was unconscious. Puar glared at Cado, who scoffed. "And what do plan to do, cat? You're even weaker than your friend."

Puar continued to glare at Cado, but could do nothing, knowing that he was right.

"Cado!" Bulma called out, running out along with the others. She gasped at seeing the state of Yamcha. "Y-You defeated him!"

Cado snorted arrogantly. "Was there any doubt?"

"Ha!" Oolong gloated, pointing at Puar, who was now glaring at him. "Not so funny now is it?!"

"Let's just go," Cado said, already leaving. "This fool has wasted our time already."

Bulma looked hesitant, while Goku pouted at not being able to fight Yamcha. Nevetheless, the group decided to leave, leaving Puar with the unconscious Yamcha.

 **XXX**

"Don't you think that was a bit mean?" Goku asked as they continued to walk.

"No," Cado responded shortly. "The weakling should be grateful that was all I did to him." He turned to Bulma. "Where's the next Dragon Ball?"

"It looks like it's at that mountain," Bulma said, pointing at a large fire mountain.

"What's this fire mountain anyway?" Goku asked.

"Well," Oolong replied. "The entire mountain is fire. It's also the home of the dreaded Ox King."

"Ox King?" Cado said, surprised. "So this is where he is living now?"

"You know him?" Oolong asked, shocked.

"I know of him," Cado responded. "He was a student of Grandpa Roshi."

"Maybe we could use that to get the Dragon Ball easily?" Bulma asked hopefully. "I mean, he's the student of your grandfather. Maybe he won't hurt us."

"Don't hold your breath," Oolong warned. "The Ox King is known to be ruthless. He eats humans for breakfast and is incredibly strong."

"Good," Cado nodded, grinning. "Then maybe he'll be a decent challenge."

"Hey," Goku called out, frowning. "I want to have a turn now. You defeated Yamcha last time."

"No, _you_ failed to defeat him last time. I had to clean your mess up. That doesn't count. Besides, the Ox King is clearly more stronger than that weakling, and you had trouble with him. Therefore _I_ get to fight him."

Goku huffed at that logic, knowing that it was true.

The group quickly approached fire mountain. "The heat is intense," Oolong commented as they neared the mountain that was engulfed in flames.

"The Dragon Ball is definitely up there," Bulma said looking at the tracker. "Probably in that castle up there."

"That's the Ox King's castle," Oolong said. "But how are we going to get up there through the fire? There's no way through those flames."

"Who's there?" a voice said behind them. "Are you trying to steal my gold?"

The travellers turned to see a man about seven feet tall and covered in muscle. He wore a hat with horns and carried a giant axe. He was the Ox King.

"No," Bulma said nervously. "We're just passing by."

"I don't believe you," the Ox King denied. "I won't let you steal my gold! I won't!"

Cado grinned, cracking his knuckles. "And what are you going to do about it?" Immediately, he clicked his scouter. The number 50 popped up on it. He scoffed. "Not bad. Still not good enough."

The Ox King swung his axe at Cado, which passed through what looked to be an illusion of him. The others were shocked at this.

"Where are you?!" he bellowed, turning to look where the boy had disappeared off to.

"Wow, you are really slow," a voice called out from on top of him. Cado stood on top of his head, smirking arrogantly.

Roaring, the Ox King tried to grab at the boy but he front-flipped, shooting a weak ki ball to his face. There was a small explosion and smoke, along with the Ox King crying out in pain, dropping his axe and clutching his face with both hands.

"You're wide open," Cado spoke from below him. Then the boy delivered a crushing elbow attack to his gut. The Ox King cried out, being moved off of his feet and flying backwards slightly. He landed on his ass, groaning.

"Woah," Bulma said, amazed. "Kid may be arrogant but he's certainly strong."

"Cool," Goku said, watching the fight critically.

"Remind me not to make that kid mad," Oolong muttered.

"Is that it?" Cado called out. "I thought that you were the Ox King, not some pathetic weakling."

"I... won't... let you... take my treasure," the Ox King said, struggling to stand.

Cado scoffed. "I don't care about your treasure. What I want is your Dragon Ball."

"You mean you're not after my vast treasure?" Ox King asked.

"I just told you that, idiot," Cado replied.

"No," Cado said. "We're just looking for a small ball with red stars in it. We think it's in your castle."

"Well," Ox King said. "There's no way into the castle until the fire is put out. I'll tell you what; if you can find a way to put the fire out then you can have your Dragon Ball."

"Sounds fair enough," Cado agreed. "Any ideas?"

"The Banshuu Fan is the only thing that can put out the flames," Ox King said. "It belongs to the great Master Roshi. If you go get it you can put out the flames. I sent my daughter Chi-Chi to get it but I fear she's been lost."

"Oh, Grandpa Roshi lost that thing a while ago," Cado said, waving it away.

"What? You know Master Roshi?" the Ox King asked, shocked.

"Yeah. He's my grandpa."

"Oh, no!" The Ox King got onto his knees, panicking. "If Master Roshi finds out that I attacked his grandson, he's going to be so angry!"

"It's fine," Cado waved away. "You didn't hurt me. Not like you could anyway. How about this; I'll take care of the flames."

"Really? That's great!" the Ox King exclaimed. "Oh, can I ask you one more favour? Will you please find my daughter and bring her back safely?"

"Kakarot can take care of that," Cado offered. "I'll get started on the flames."

"Why me?" Goku asked.

Cado shrugged. "So that you can feel more involved. Once I take care of the flames, you can go look for his daughter. With the Flying Nimbus, you could look for her easily.."

"Fine," Goku relented.

"Now, to take out this fire," Cado said, floating up to the stone wall facing the torrent of fire on the mountain.

"What's he doing?" Bulma whispered.

Cado cupped his hands behind him and chanted, "KA... ME..."

"Impossible!" Ox King shouted, shocked.

"What? What is he doing?" Oolong asked, confused.

"That boy is performing the Kamehameha Wave," Ox King answered. "It's a very hard move to learn. One that neither me nor Gohan ever mastered. To think that a young child could perform it..."

"HA... ME..." Blue energy began to form in Cado's hands. Goku watched this, intrigued. This was definitely something that he'd like to learn. Maybe Cado could teach him.

"HA!" the boy finished, shooting the blue beam of energy at the fire. There was a giant explosion and when the dust settled sure enough the fire was out but the mountain was gone and the castle in ruins.

Cado blinked, then scowled. "Need to learn control."

"That was amazing," Bulma commented, amazed.

"I wonder if I could do it," Goku muttered, though with his super hearing, Cado was able to hear him.

"You could," Cado said, jumping down from where he stood. "I managed to pick it up on my first try when Grandpa taught me."

Goku took a stance and cupped his hands concentrating. After making sure nothing important was in the way he focused bringing his energy out and concentrating it all in his hands. "KA... ME... HA... ME..." he chanted. Blue energy began forming in his hands as he continued the technique. "HA!" he shouted as he launched a Kamehameha wave of his own. Though much smaller then Cado's attack, it still could have done a lot of damage hat it hit anything.

"Impressive," Cado noted. "Maybe when this is over, Grandpa and I can teach you."

"That'd be great," Goku smiled, excited.

 **XXX**

After recovering the Dragon Ball from the Ox King's castle and Goku rescuing Chi-Chi, the group had moved on, searching for the last Dragon Ball. It was nighttime, so their surroundings were a little dark.

"According to the scouter, the Dragon Ball should be in this castle," Bulma said as the travellers walked up to a giant wooden door to a castle.

"Looks suspicious," Oolong said.

"No one has been living here for a while," Cado observed.

"So what do we do?" Bulma asked.

"We knock," Goku said simply.

"What if they're not friendly?" Bulma said worriedly. She suddenly remembered some stories of an evil little emperor that was supposedly collecting the Dragon Balls. She wondered if this was his castle.

Cado tapped his scouter. "There aren't any high power levels in there," he said. "If they're not friendly we should be able to handle them." With that the young alien boy walked up and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice asked from the speaker.

"We're looking for a small orange ball that has a star in it," Cado answered. "Do you have it?"

"Very well," the voice said. "Come in and we'll discuss it." With that the door opened, allowing the travellers into the castle.

"Let's go," Bulma said, walking into the dark hallway beyond the door.

Cado scanned his surroundings, curious. "There might be some traps up ahead. Let's go slowly."

With that, they walked down the dark passageway to meet whatever awaited them. Suddenly, Goku - who was the one behind them - turned as he heard a noise behind him. An instant later a wall slid down behind the travellers. The young Saiyan jumped forward as he also saw another wall dropping in front of them. Being an instant too late to escape the prison, he was trapped along with his companions.

"Well this is just great," Bulma said, looking at the prison around them.

"Maybe we can break the walls," Oolong suggested. "After all, Goku and Cado are pretty strong."

"You're right," Cado said, walking up towards one of the walls. With a roar, he punched the wall, denting it heavily. Grinning, he started wailing on it. Goku did the same thing too, launching punches and kicks to the other side.

Before they could break down the doors, there was a hiss, along with a yellow gas being filtered through an opening somewhere. Shocked, the travellers tried to step away from it, but there was no room to do so. The yellow gas covered each of them, knocking them out slowly.

 **XXX**

Several hours later the travellers woke up. "What happened?" Bulma asked groggily.

"Knockout gas," Oolong muttered, getting his bearings.

Eyes wide, Bulma frantically checked her backpack where she kept the Dragon Balls, only to find them gone. "Oh, no! The Dragon Balls are gone!"

"The ones who trapped us must've taken them while we were unconscious," Cado muttered angrily.

Goku looked at the doors, seeing that they were different. "They also changed the doors."

"Probably made them stronger so that we couldn't break out of them," Cado deduced. "We need a plan."

"Maybe try your Kamehameha Wave," Oolong suggested.

"Good idea," he agreed. He cupped his hands at his side and concentrated. "KA... ME... HA... ME... HA!" he shouted, shooting blue energy out of his hands and into one of the walls. When the smoke cleared there was only a small dent.

"Not quite enough," Cado muttered.

"Let me try," Goku offered, but Cado shook his head.

"You just learned it. If I couldn't punch through it, then there's no way you can. Let me try something else."

Removing the top of his uniform, Cado was left bare-chested.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked, confused.

"Just wait," Cado said. He took a deep breath, then activated his Body Activation Technique, his upper body bulking up considerably. Done, he tried the Kamehameha Wave again. "KA... ME... HA... ME... HA!" he shouted, shooting blue energy out of his hands. Only this time, the beam was much bigger, and punched through the reinforced wall with ease. The beam continued to sail through the sky, interrupting a blue midget, a dog and a woman who were about to perform the ritual to summon the eternal dragon.

Cado deactivated his Body Activation Technique, quickly putting on his shirt.

"You did it!" Goku said happily.

Peering down, Bulma saw the blue midget glaring up at them angrily. "Oh no! We have to stop him before he wishes for something evil!"

I got it, Cado called out, squeezing through the hole and flying down to meet the evil group below. Before they could do anything, they were quickly taken out by Cado.

"You did it!" Bulma called out, happy.

"Yeah..." Cado muttered, seeing that he had all seven Dragon Balls in front of him. This was the perfect opportunity to get his wish.

Grinning, Cado called out, "Arise Eternal Dragon, and grant me my wish!" He didn't know the exact words to say, but it looked like he didn't need to. The sky suddenly became dark and lightening began striking in the area. Finally a huge bolt of lightening struck the Dragon Balls and remained. After a short time the lightening took the shape of a green dragon. The eternal dragon was released.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Bulma screeched, seeing Cado summon the dragon. "I'm supposed to be the one to summon the dragon! I need my perfect boyfriend!"

"Too bad!" Cado called out excitedly. Finally, he could find Kal-El. That was his wish. While he wanted to wish back Krypton, he wasn't sure if the dragon would bring back just the planet or the people and the planet. Besides, he understood that wishing his parents and all the Kryptonians back probably wouldn't be a good idea. His parents died trying to protect him. They had made peace with themselves and with him. He didn't think he could disrespect their sacrifice by just wishing them back. It didn't feel right. The same with his godparents. It would seem wrong.

"Oolong!" Bulma yelled. "Transform into something small and get down there and try to steal one of the Dragon Balls before that brat makes his wish!"

"Uh..." Oolong hesitated, but Bulma wasn't having it.

"NOW!" she barked, furious.

Scared, Oolong transformed into a bat and flew out of the hole and toward the Dragon Balls. Before he could do anything, Cado shot a small but weak ki blast at the bat that blew him back. It screeched, before transforming back into Oolong.

" **I am the Eternal Dragon** ," the dragon spoke, its voice reverberating across the earth. " **You who have summoned me. I will grant you one wish**."

Grinning, Cado spoke. "I wish for the one called Kal-El to be brought to me!"

The dragon's eyes temporarily brightened, before they dimmed. " **I cannot do this.** "

Cado blinked, stumped. "What?! Why?!"

" **Is that your wish**?" the dragon asked.

"No! I'm asking you why you can't bring Kal-El here!" Cado shouted, furious. All of this, and the stupid dragon can't follow through with his wish. "You're supposed to be some powerful dragon, yet you can't do this?!"

" **Do not doubt my power** ," the dragon boomed angrily. " **The one called 'Kal-El' does not exist in this dimension**."

Cado blinked, confused. "Doesn't exist? Of course he does! I saw him fly off from Krypton before it exploded! So he does exist!"

" **Maybe so** ," the dragon retorted. " **But not in this dimension**."

"Then bring him here!" Cado yelled.

" **I cannot. It is beyond my power. Dimensional travel is something I have no control over** ," the dragon explained.

Cado grit his teeth and clenched his fists, hard enough to draw blood. How?! All of this time and waiting, and he couldn't find Kal-El and keep him safe. His godbrother... was lost to him once again. This wasn't fair! Kakarot literally appeared due to luck. He couldn't count on it to find Kal-El.

He could feel tears prickling his eyes, but he refused to cry. No! He clenched his teeth and fists even harder. He **will** find Kal-El! He wouldn't let Jor-El and Lara down! He will find Kal-El, and protect him. He swore that on his Saiyan pride!

Cado glared up at the dragon. "Dragon! If you can't find Kal-El, then give me the knowledge to locate him! Grant me the wisdom to find my godbrother!"

The dragon was silent for a moment, before his eyes brightened. " **Your wish is granted**." The dragon disappeared and the Dragon Balls rose into the air and shot out in seven different directions once again scattered all over the planet.

Cado's eyes glazed over as knowledge was suddenly downloaded into his head. Ideas, hypothesises, theories... solutions. He... he had the knowledge! He could find Kal-El! All he needed were the parts, the pieces for his plan.

Goku and Bulma managed to get through the busted wall and down to where Cado and Oolong were. Oolong was now starting to wake up, groaning. "What hit me?" he muttered.

"That's be me," Cado said, walking forward. "Sorry about that."

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Bulma screeched, making Cado wince. "YOU STOLE MY WISH! I COULD'VE HAD MY PERFECT BOYFRIEND!"

"Bulma," Cado spoke, interrupting her. He did his best not to say anything rude to her. "I'm..." he managed to bite the words out, "sorry. But I _needed_ this wish. With it, I can now find my godbrother and get to him. To make it up to you, I'll help you find a boyfriend. Happy?"

Bulma huffed, crossing her arms angrily. "Fine."

"So, what are we going to do now that we're done hunting Dragon Balls?" Goku asked.

"You need to get to Grandpa Roshi to train," Cado said. "I'll help you. You're going to need it."

"Neat!" Goku grinned. "Then, me and you can spar!"

Cado laughed. "I'd like that. Though you're going to have to get as strong as possible. I won't accept anything less, Kakarot! Prove to me that you are a Saiyan warrior!"

Goku grinned. "You got it! I'm going to beat you!"

"You'll try," Cado replied, grinning.

 **Done! Wow, this was quick to write.**

 **I'm delivering on my promise, which is good. I skipped through a lot during the Dragon Ball quest, as it was kind of unnecessary. And instead of Oolong's wish for panties, Cado used the wish instead.**

 **He won't go to the DC Universe until after Dragon Ball. There, he'll meet Kal-El, and the events of Man of Steel will follow after. How he'll get here will be through science and technology, which Bulma and her dad will help him with.**

 **As a treat, I'll just list the timeline I have planned, though I'll intentionally shorten it. So...**

 **Dragon Ball - Man of Steel - Themyscira Saga - Saiyan Saga - Namek Saga - Formation of Justice League - ...**

 **Note that the time difference will be different, as these are two different Universes, so I can make up the rules of how time flows in each one.**

 **Oh, and the Street Fighter, Ninja Gaiden/DOA and King of Fighters crossovers will be during Dragon Ball, in case you're wondering.**

 **Oh, and I made a mistake last chapter. I forgot to add how I thought the Body Activation Technique worked. I assumed that it can't be used properly in battle, like Super Saiyan Grade 3.**

 **Also, to DB-20, I couldn't PM you for some reason. Anyways, thanks for that. And it will be an interesting encounter.**

 **Thanks to all those who f,f,r and r the story. Love and kisses to y'all.**

 **Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Cado and Goku flew to Roshi's island through their respective methods: Cado with flight and Goku with the Flying Nimbus.

"Hey old man!" Goku yelled. "I'm ready for my training now."

Roshi poked his head outside the house. "Well, if it isn't my grandson and his cousin. Finished with that task of yours, did ya? Where's that pretty girl companion of yours?"

Cado rolled his eyes. She went home. Now start training Kakarot."

"I thought that you would want to train him first," Roshi said, confused.

"I do, but the way I plan to train him would be... brutal," Cado decided to say. "It'd be best for him to start training with you so he'll be toughened up. I plan for him to properly utilise his ki, along with trying to train the Saiyan way. I will take care of my own training."

"Are you hoping to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament?" Roshi queried.

Both Goku and Cado blinked at that. "World Martial Arts Tournament?" they both asked together.

"Yes," Roshi nodded. "As the name implies, it is a tournament that brings martial artists all over the world to compete and see who becomes the world's strongest. You can also win some prize money."

Immediately after saying that, Cado apparently disappeared and reappeared in front of his grandfather, shaking him by his shoulders. "And why did you decide to suddenly tell me now?!" Cado shouted, annoyed. "I actually could've gotten decent challenges from this mud ball of a planet! Also, why have you never entered?!"

"B-Because I-I-I did-n't thi-nk yo-you were re-ady," Roshi tried to get out.

Cado stopped shaking Roshi and glared at him. "Ready?! I am practically the greatest warrior on this pitiful planet! No human could ever compare to the full might of both a Saiyan and Kryptonian! I have trained with you - one of the greatest martial artists in history - for six years!"

"And that's the reason why I never told you," Roshi interrupted, serious. "True, you may be powerful. More powerful than me, even. Given time, you could probably become one of the greatest martial artists in the world. Maybe _the_ greatest. But that arrogance of yours will be your downfall. No one person is unbeatable. Strength alone cannot be depended on only."

"Not this talk again," Cado scoffed. "I already told you; strength is the only thing that matters to a warrior. And stop telling me that I need the aid of weaklings. True Saiyans fight alone."

"Then true Saiyans are foolish," Roshi said stoically, causing Cado to bristle. "I will keep telling you, you cannot rely on strength alone to win a fight."

Cado growled. "We are not having this discussion. Just train Kakarot."

They were interrupted as a small bald-headed boy dressed in monk clothes landed head first in the sand. Apparently he'd decided to make an entrance by jumping from his boat to the shore. He'd made an entrance alright. Goku looked at the whole scene in confusion while Cado laughed, his earlier mood vanishing.

A minute later the old master and Cado had pulled the boy free of the sand and righted him. "Who are you?" Cado asked in a harsh tone.

"For your information," the boy answered in a similar harsh tone. "I'm Krillin. I have travelled a great distance to train with the great Master Roshi."

"Too late," Cado replied. "He's already training someone with far more promise."

"The boy has a point," Roshi confirmed. "I did promise to train him. And I don't usually take two students."

"I brought you some reading material," Krillin replied, pulling out and handing the old master several dirty magazines.

Cado facepalmed, seeing this. Roshi's eyes went wide at such a beautiful sight but he quickly composed himself. "You'll have to do better then that," he told Krillin. "Your first task is to find me a beautiful girl for a date." Cado was just surprised that he managed to restrain himself.

"That's not the task of a martial artist," Krillin complained.

"Do you want me to train you or not?" Roshi replied.

"Fine," Krillin replied. "But are you going to make him find you one too?" He pointed at Cado.

"Actually, he's not the one I'm training," Roshi clarified. "He's my grandson. I've already trained him, and he's well on his way of surpassing me." The old man patted Goku on the shoulder, the boy waving brightly at Krillin. " _He's_ the one I'm training. So, no he doesn't."

"G-Grandson?!" Krillin exclaimed, shocked. "I never knew that you had family!"

"We're not blood-related," Roshi said, patting Cado on the head. "But I consider him as my grandson."

Nodding hesitantly, Krillin turned and un-capsuled a jet copter and got in. "Fine I will return with one for you then."

After Krillin had left Roshi turned to Goku. "Alright before I train you I have some questions for you." When Goku nodded, he continued. "Okay. Why do you want to learn from me?"

"Well," Goku said. "I want to learn any techniques that might be useful in a fight. Because I like to fight."

"That's what I was afraid of," Roshi said. "You know martial arts aren't just for beating up people and impressing girls. It's for defending those who cannot defend themselves. I take it that your love for fighting comes from you being a Saiyan. And while that's fine, just learning martial arts for the sake of fighting will limit you." He pointed to Cado, who stood off to the side. "Cado here has several goals, as much as I disagree with some of them. He wants to find his godbrother. He wants to beat an evil tyrant named Frieza. He also wants to honour both parts of his heritage. That's only the few that he treasures."

Goku nodded slowly, understanding dawning on his face. Then he asked, "Who's Freezer?"

Cado smiled at the slip-up. "Frieza," he corrected. "And he's an evil being who destroyed our planet and our people. He rules most of this galaxy with an iron fist. I need to get strong enough to beat him."

Goku nodded, only getting one thing from what he'd said. "He must be super strong, then!"

Cado sighed heavily in annoyance. "Yes. He is strong. So strong that the idea of challenging him is terrifying. But I must. I'm a Saiyan, like you are. We're a warrior race. I will defeat him someday. I won't let what happened to my planet happen to this one. Let's just say I've become fond of it since I grew up here."

Goku nodded excitedly. "Then I'll help you!" At Cado's puzzled look, he continued. "Well, we're both Saiyans, right? So we should be in this together! We're family after all! We'll take Frieza together!"

Cado looked at Goku, shocked. Then he smiled lightly. "Yeah," he nodded.

Roshi smiled proudly at the two boys in front of him. He was also happy at how Cado had learned how to accept other people aside from him and Turtle. _Those two will go far,_ he thought to himself.

"That's all I needed to know," Roshi said, drawing the boys' attention. "Your intentions are good and it sounds like it's important that you become strong, now that you're willing to help Cado. You have the potential to become the strongest on the planet along with Cado and if something that bad really is out there, I'll do everything I can to help you both be ready if it comes here."

Both of the boys smiled, proud. "Let's get started then," Goku said.

"Let's wait a little while," Roshi said. "I have a feeling our young friend will return soon and we'll have to be moving before we start the training. There's not enough room on this island."

Goku pouted, "Fine."

"Kakarot," Cado called. When Goku turned to look at his cousin, he had a smile on his face. "I'll teach you how to use your ki while we wait."

Having an excited look on his face, Goku nodded frantically.

 **XXX**

A few hours later, Krillin returned with a tall skinny blunette woman in short shorts and a tank top. Roshi looked up and immediately fell over with a nose bleed. "This is Launch," Krillin said with a grin.

"Very good work, my boy," Roshi replied. "You can train with us."

"Yes!" Krillin said excited to be training with the great Master Roshi.

"Shall we have our first lesson then?" Master Roshi offered. "Launch would you like to join us?"

"I don't fight," Launch said plainly.

"Martial arts is good for many things," Roshi replied. "It helps physical fitness and concentration."

"Okay," Launch said.

"Wait, before we start...," Roshi said, running into the house. A few minutes later he came out with four boxes. "We need training uniforms." He pulled out four sets of black lingerie with pink lace.

"No," Cado denied instantly. "I know your trick, Grandpa. We're not doing that."

"It gives you unrestricted movement," Roshi insisted, still trying to get Launch into the underwear.

"No way," Cado scoffed. "It's either my gi, Saiyan armour or Kryptonian bodysuit. Nothing else."

"Fine," Roshi said. "The training gear is optional." He went over and handed a pair to Goku, Launch and Krillin. Leaning over to Goku and Krillin he pleaded. "Just wear it and back me up."

A few minutes later the four were doing stretches. Goku, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Launch were all dressed in the special training gear while Cado stood off to the side, wearing his Saiyan armour.

"Ahhh-Chew," Launch sneezed. Suddenly the girls hair changed from brown to blonde and her attitude changed more severely. "So you dressed me up like a doll, huh?" she said in an angry tone. "Well this doll comes with it's own machine gun." The blonde girl pulled out a sub-machine gun and pointed it at the three martial artists.

Before she could fire, Cado shot forward and pushed the muzzle of the gun up causing all the shots fired to go up in the air. Before she could fire again, Launch sneezed causing her to turn back to her innocent self. "Sorry about that," she said. "My personality changes when I sneeze."

"Right," Cado muttered, turning a glare at both Krillin and Roshi.

 **XXX**

The next day, Roshi, Goku and Krillin had packed up everything and moved to a bigger island where they'd have more room for training. Cado flew along with them, observing the group. Roshi now stood outside with his two pupils. Launch had decided not to train with them and was instead inside the house-cooking.

"Now, first things first," Roshi said. "I'm going to test your speed. How fast you run is a good indication of how strong you are. Krillin, would you like to start us off?"

"Sure thing, master," Krillin said with a smug grin. He went to the starting point while Roshi stood about a hundred yards away with a stopwatch.

"Go!" Roshi said.

Krillin ran to the tree where Roshi was standing. To Cado, he moved at a snail's pace.

"8.5 seconds," Roshi commented. "Not bad at all. Alright Goku, your turn."

Goku lined up at the starting line while Roshi prepped the stopwatch.

"Go!" Roshi said.

Goku closed the distance to the tree. Cado thought that it was mildly better than Krillin.

"7 seconds flat," Roshi said, surprised. He hadn't thought the boy had that much potential. "Now I bet you boys' want to see how strong the master is."

"Me and Kakarot already know how strong you are, Grandpa," Cado stated in a dull tone, making Roshi deflate.

"And how do you know that?" Krillin asked sarcastically, still bent out of shape at having his time beaten.

Cado turned to glare at the monk, making him squeak. Internally, he grinned at the reaction. "I have a scouter," Cado said, pointing at the device over his eye. "It can measure a fighter's fighting strength."

"Moving on," Roshi said, breaking the tension between the two. "Your next test will be," he said taking a small rock and drawing a symbol on it, "to find this rock." He threw the rock off a cliff and into the trees below. "The one that brings back the rock will get dinner. The one that doesn't will go without. If neither of you have returned within thirty minutes you both will go without." With that the old man walked into the house, Cado following him.

"How am I supposed to get down there?" Krillin asked himself.

"You saw where the rock went, so you follow it," Goku supplied helpfully. Unfortunately, Krillin didn't accept it like that.

He glared at the boy, then scoffed. "Whatever. I'll get that rock so that I can prove myself to Master Roshi. And I _don't_ need your help." With that, he jumped over the side. He managed to land on a small ledge... before tripping, unable to correct his balance. This caused him to fall into the trees below.

Goku just watched, confused. Then he panicked. "Oh, no! He's got a head start!" With that, Goku jumped over the side, landing in the trees below.

 **XXX**

It was the next morning, and Roshi had upped the boys' training. When he saw that Krillin was the one to come back with the stone, he was impressed... before Cado revealed that he had tricked Goku and cheated his way to get the stone. When Krillin denied this and asked how Cado knew about it, he replied with, "Super hearing."

With him found out, Krillin confessed, leaving Roshi disappointed. So he decided to increase their training. He made the two boys run with milk in their eyes while carrying the famous turtle shells. Both boys struggled initially during the whole process, climbed mountains, went on long-distance runs, and digging with their bare hands. Cado was advised to spar with the two boys. While he initially only wanted to train Kakarot, Roshi had convinced him to train with Krillin, so that Kakarot could have a sparring partner that was near his level.

Cado didn't go easy on them, and was brutal to the two, especially to Goku. He sparred with them for hours on end until neither of them could stand. Krillin passed out in the first hour, while Goku did in three hours. Cado carried the boys, took them inside to rest, and then when they were fully healed, did the same thing again, adding new twists.

With each spar, both of them were able to last longer, slightly impressing Cado as he pushed them even harder. Cado took Goku to one side to explain the entire history of the Saiyan race to him, so that he would know of his ancestors. He then taught Goku how to utilise his ki. The only actual ki technique that he could utilise further than normal was the Kamehameha Wave. So Cado had him shoot several Kamehamehas across the ocean, instructing him on different tasks. Like how to make each blast smaller, bigger, quicker, powerful, etc. This was draining on Goku, so Cado was slightly lenient and told him to stop whenever he was near his limit, allowing for a small break.

Cado also taught Goku how to shoot basic ki blasts, and flying. Flying was a work in progress, since Goku could hardly float when he first taught him. Two sessions later, he could hover off the ground a few centimetres from the ground.

Cado tried to teach Krillin the same methods, but he couldn't grasp them as quickly as Goku. While he wanted to mock the monk, he couldn't blame him. Saiyans could use their ki instinctively, like it was second-nature. So it was no surprise that Goku grasped the concept quicker.

While Cado occasionally trained the two, he was also making some frequent trips to Capsule Corp. to meet with Bulma. Partly so he could fulfil his promise to her, and also because he needed to get started on a way to find Kal-El. The knowledge that the Eternal Dragon had given him was extremely useful. All he needed were the parts. So - after meeting with Bulma's father - he was given some parts to work with, with some occasional help from father and daughter.

Bulma's father, Dr. Briefs, was surprised at how well Cado was able to adapt and build new machines as he was at Capsule Corp. The boy had already purchased some books on theoretical physics that he had purchased, and was studying them intensively. Even he was stumped at how quickly the boy adapted. Dr. Briefs was able to quiz him on several facts and questions that Cado answered with extreme efficiency. He was excited at finding a young mind eager for science. Cado himself was enjoying himself while at Capsule Corp. He could finally make his father proud and begin the path of becoming a scientist. Science was something that he seemed to love almost as much as fighting.

However, while there were many upsides to working at Capsule Corp, there _were_ some downsides. Namely...

"Okay, that's it! We're going to find my boyfriend now!" Bulma demanded, arms crossed as she stood in front of Cado's desk. Her shadow obscured the sheets that he was currently writing on about String Theory.

Cado glared up at the nuisance in front of him. "Dammit, Bulma! Can't you see that I'm busy!"

"I've dealt with you geeking out with my dad for weeks!" Bulma retorted, stamping her foot petulantly. "It stops here now!"

Bulma bit his tongue, about to say something particularly nasty. He didn't think that Dr. Briefs would appreciate it. He took a deep breath, reigning in his anger. "Fine," he hissed. He stood up, storing his work in a dynocap that was one of the many given to him for free. "We'll find your _perfect_ boyfriend."

"Good," Bulma nodded, walking out. "Follow me."

Cado almost saw red, seeing the retreating figure of Bulma. _That smug, arrogant...,_ he thought, before calming down, following her.

"Mum, Dad, we're going to find my boyfriend! I'll be back!" Bulma called out before she left, Cado following her.

As the two stepped out, Bulma made to go towards her car. "We'll drive to the mall. We should be able to scour any cute boys."

While Cado was grumbling to himself, he suddenly had an amazing idea. Grinning, he flew upwards quickly and grabbed Bulma by the back of her shirt. Before she could even register that she was being yanked, Cado flew at high speeds, becoming invisible to the untrained eye. Bulma's screaming, however, was heard by almost everyone.

In almost no time, the two had arrived at the mall. Cado quickly landed in a place where no one could see them. While he quite enjoyed the flight, Bulma was visibly shaken, too shocked to know that she was on the ground.

Cado chuckled. "What's wrong? Can't handle a little speed?"

That snapped Bulma out of her thoughts, and she whirled towards Cado. "What was that for?!" she exclaimed loudly, furious.

"That was payback," Cado commented with a grin, infuriating the girl. "Besides, the sooner we get this done, the sooner I can get back to my work."

Bulma harrumphed. "It's a wonder why you don't have any friends," she said sarcastically.

"At least I didn't need to summon a magic dragon to actually get a boyfriend," Cado fired back.

The heiress glowered. "Let's just go." She turned back, strutting towards the large mall.

Cado sighed. He was almost tempted to just fly away, but he did have a promise to uphold. He followed Bulma.

As he walked, he saw the girl looking around, narrowing her eyes. Following her line of sight, Cado saw that she kept on inspecting several guys who walked past. She kept on humming in thought or appreciation.

Finally catching up to her, he asked, "Well, you see some targets. Go after them."

Bulma turned to glare at the boy. "It's not that simple."

"Oh? And why is that?" Cado asked with a raised eyebrow. "You've spent so long wanting a boyfriend. You must already know what you're going to say." Seeing Bulma's hesitation, he laughed. "Don't tell me! You don't know how to attain your 'precious' boyfriend."

"Sh-Shut up!" she exclaimed, embarrassed. She didn't want to admit that he was right. She had spent so much time hunting for a boyfriend that she didn't know how to get one.

Cado's laughter increased as tears sprang from his eyes from laughing too hard. He fell onto his side, causing quite a scene. Other people were concerned at the scene in front of them. Seeing this, Bulma grabbed Cado and covered his mouth. The boy was still laughing, though it was muffled. Bulma then moved to a less crowded area of the mall.

Dropping Cado didn't stop him from laughing, however. He kept on chuckling, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Stop it!" Bulma complained, stomping her feet like a child. "Just stop laughing!" She got so frustrated that tears started coming from her eyes. Seeing this, Cado's laughter quietened, seeing Bulma's frustrations reach their limits.

She looked down to the ground in shame. "It's true. I can't get a boyfriend. I don't know how. I don't even know how to talk to a boy. There, I admitted it. Happy?"

Cado stopped laughing, looking at Bulma seriously. "No," he answered. "Because now my time is being wasted even more now."

Hearing this, Bulma's shoulders slumped even more.

Cado sighed. "Look, you don't know how to talk to boys. That's fine. I'll help you."

"Really?" Bulma looked up, hope in her eyes.

"Yeah. I do have to uphold my promise. Plus... you really need the help."

Bulma didn't fire anything back. She was just happy that she was finally going to learn how to talk to a boy. Even if the one teaching her was twelve. "Alright! I'm finally going to learn how to talk to boys! Starting now!" With that, she took Cado's hand and sprinted towards several dining areas, Cado screaming at her to let him go.

 **XXX**

As he helped her learn what to do on a date with a boy, Cado and Bulma were able to interact normally with one another. At least, they didn't insult each other for quite a while.

Whenever the two went on one of their 'dates', Cado was doing his best to teach Bulma about what to say, what not to say, how to act, and what to do. Frankly, Cado was no expert in this field. Fighting and, apparently, science were his two best skills. Dating? Not a chance. Also, the advise he gave was based on how he could see things.

At one point, he was pigging out on some really good foods in the dining areas with Bulma as his 'date', and she slapped him upside the head. He questioned what was wrong and why she wasn't eating, still eating his own food. She just rolled his eyes.

But the practice dates helped the both of them. For Bulma, she was learning to be less timid, and more outspoken. She was able to hold long conversations with Cado about science, their lives, random stuff, etc. For Cado, he was able to at least not insult Bulma regularly. Plus, she was able to advise him about his eating habits and brash attitude, something that he could admit was... a problem.

All in all, the experience was something that they both enjoyed.

 **XXX**

In Dr. Briefs basement, Cado was working on an invention based on an idea that had been in his head as he had been on Earth. On the worktable in front of him was a simple looking watch. However, the back of it was open, its structure looking vastly different to a normal watch. Six small orbs were contained inside of it, sparking with red light. With his increased eyesight, he didn't need a microscope to inspect the inside mechanics. He kept on using a metal scalpel to piece together the important pieces, while using a sparking torch to weld it to one central part.

With a critical eye, Cado put the finishing touches onto his creation. With a satisfied smile, Cado put down his scalpel and torch. He inspected his watch, his increased vision taking in every detail and imprinting it onto his mind. Grinning, he strapped the watch to his wrist, turning the dial slightly. Immediately, he could feel himself weaken slightly. Cado grinned, satisfied.

His little invention was something that he cooked up as a way for him to get full joy when fighting. The watch injects red solar energy, like on Krypton, into his bloodstream. It helped mask his Kryptonian biology and - more importantly - allowed him to fully utilise his Saiyan body to get stronger without his Kryptonian side interfering.

It was quite the fascinating piece of technology. When injected with the red solar energies, after a few hours he became a half-Saiyan, half-human child, down to the DNA. When he took it off, he was instantly all alien. When he took blood samples of himself and ran it through a supercomputer, it compared his DNA during and after the watch was on. One sample had human cells along with Saiyan cells (which were hard to be pinpointed by the computer) while the other had both Saiyan and Kryptonian cells. The truly amazing thing about this whole device was that - even when he took the watch off - his Kryptonian cells would still constantly absorb sunlight.

Cado was truly happy. Now, he could actually feel the punches and kicks of his opponent while fighting, and not just brush it off. Sure, while he wore the watch he was still powerful compared to humans, but now he could at least enjoy most fights to the fullest. He imagined facing Roshi with the watch. He wondered if he would actually feel any attacks this time. Hopefully so. It would get dreadfully boring and horrifying if he couldn't.

Cado was positively jumping in excitement for the World Martial Arts Tournament. He hoped that he could finally achieve the fight that got his blood pumping and heart beating. Most importantly, he was going to observe just how far Kakarot had come during his training him.

 **Finished. Kind of a filler chapter, but it was needed at the moment.**

 **I'll just put it out there: reason I didn't update quickly was because I was celebrating my birthday. So I had to stay away from my computer and party. Yay me!**

 **Next chapter will be the World Martial Arts Tournament, as well as showing what Cado can do. Along with how far Goku has come through his training. Oh, and Krillin, I guess.**

 **Now, Guest reviews:**

 **1) Is that your name or something?**

 **2) It will pick up into new territory soon.**

 **3) Thanks**

 **4) Oh dear Lord. No excuse for bad writing? That's your opinion. If your not happy with my response from the last time, or my story, then just go somewhere else. Satisfy your own needs. Most of your review is copied and pasted facts from your first one, or stuff that everyone already knows. And the fact that I choose to take you calling the story an 'OC Self-Insert' a compliment doesn't make me passive aggressive or not able to take criticism. It just shows that I'm not bothered by your comment. What, I'm supposed to be offended or something? Now your making me think that your just a flamer who bitches about how a story doesn't follow what you want or believe.**

 **The fact that you compare my stories to 'Poorly Written Naruto Fanfic that Degrade Women' is oddly specific. What, not satisfied with Naruto Fanfiction that you had to bitch about DBZ facts? Is that it?**

 **Look, all I'm going to say is: this is fanfiction. I can do whatever the fuck I want. If you want to suggest something, that's something else. If your just going to be rude and offer no substantial criticism just shows me that your butt hurt and just plain annoying and pathetic. Write your own story that fits your needs or don't read my stories. Simple.**

 **5) XxX: Okay, you have a fair point. The question in the summary is a bit misleading, I'll agree. I just literally didn't know anything else to put in there.**

 **6) Your point is a good one, I won't lie. But if I put the SF and other crossovers by DC, it'll ruin them. Reason is because by that time, he'll be too OP compared to the characters in each crossover. During Dragon Ball, he's strong, and growing to be strong, but definitely not OP. It's funny because, initially, that was how it going to work in each DB saga. But your point about the buffs did help me. Good point, though. And thanks**

 **7) Again, don't know if that's your name or something.**

 **Just wanna point something out; if you think that Cado making the red sunlight watch is just something that I slapped together to fit the plot... you're not wrong. But I also put it there because Cado will make more inventions in the future. His Kryptonian brain far surpasses any human, be they real or fictional. So, I plan on having him be on the same level as/beyond Tony Stark, Reed Richards, Lex Luthor, Batman, etc. Probably be a bit like Rick Sanchez in terms of intellect.**

 **Anywho, thanks to all those who f,f,r and r the story. Love y'all. Except flamers.**

 **Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The day of the tournament finally arrived. Roshi stood outside Kame house with his two students. "Now you can take off your turtle shells," Roshi said. "You won't need them at the tournament."

"Good," Krillin said. "I thought we'd look silly."

Goku simply dropped his shell to the ground as if he'd never noticed the weight in the first place.

"I've got something for you," Launch said, coming out of the house. "Two new suits to wear to the tournament.

"These are for you to wear along the way," Roshi said, seeing the reluctant looks in their faces. Still seeing their reluctant looks, he sighed. "Well alright then," Roshi said. "I was hoping to give you these at the tournament but I suppose you can wear them now." The old man turned and handed his students two boxes.

Krillin opened his first to reveal an orange martial arts gi with a blue undershirt and the turtle symbol on it. "This is awesome," Krillin said excited to have the new fighting uniform.

Goku opened his box to reveal his own orange gi with a black undershirt. His also had the turtle symbol on the back. "It's like Cado's," he noted.

Roshi nodded. "Yes. It's to show that you have trained under me and are knowledgeable in the Turtle Hermit Way."

Goku and Krillin turned to the old man. "Thank you," both of them said.

Roshi chuckled, rubbing his head sheepishly. "Oh, it's no problem." He then turned to look at them seriously. "Now, it's time to make our way towards the tournament."

"Will we see Cado there?" Goku asked curiously.

Roshi nodded. "I have a feeling that we will. He's been eager to participate in the tournament. He wouldn't miss this."

 **XXX**

An airplane and taxi ride later and the warriors arrived at the World Martial arts tournament.

"We need to sign up for the tournament," Roshi told the tournament attendant.

"How many are in your party?" the attendant asked.

"There are three of us fighting," Roshi responded.

"Make that four," a voice called out from behind them. They turned to see Cado walking towards them, wearing his Saiyan armour, along with an odd watch on his wrist.

"You made it!" Goku exclaimed in excitement.

Cado smirked. "Wouldn't miss this for the world. I still have to see if you're worth the effort of training."

"Oh, you'll see that I've improved a lot," Goku responded back, confident.

"Hopefully, you have." Cado turned to look at Krillin, only to give a dismissive snort. Frowning, Krillin decided against commenting, knowing already that Cado didn't like him.

Cado nodded at Roshi. "Grandpa."

"Cado," greeted Roshi.

"So, you're entering the tournament," he grinned. "I'm going to enjoy showing you how far I've surpassed you, old man."

Roshi chuckled. "Careful. Youth can be a disadvantage as well."

"Are you kidding?" the tournament attendant asked. "An old man and three children?"

"No, I'm not kidding!" Roshi yelled at the man. "We're all going to fight."

"Hey, you!" a voice yelled in their direction. All of them turned to look at who was talking to them. An infuriated Yamcha approached the group.

Goku's eyes lit up in recognition. "Hey, it's you! The bandit guy!"

"What do you want, ant?" Cado greeted in his usual way.

"I'm here to compete! And take both of you down!" Yamcha exclaimed, pointing at Goku and Cado.

Seeing this, Cado blinked. Then he threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Y-You are going to compete?! Don't make me laugh! You can't compare yourself to the likes of me and Kakarot!"

"Just you wait! I'll get my rematch with you! I've been training intensively, pushing my body to the limit! I'll show you how strong I've gotten!" Yamcha proudly exclaimed, drawing attention to himself.

"Good," Cado responded. "I'll just crush that pitiful strength of yours, and then it'll truly sink into your head, jusy how superior I am to you, ant."

Before Yamcha could say anything, a voice called out, "Cado!"

Cado blinked, hearing the voice. Yamcha screamed slightly, bounding out of the way and running somewhere else.

"Bulma," he greeted the girl who'd approached them.

"Hey, Bulma!" Goku waved in greeting. "Glad to see that you're here."

"Hi, Goku," Bulma greeted, smiling. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Why, hello the-" Before Roshi could even greet Bulma, she already said, "Not interested, old man."

The boys chuckled at how quickly Roshi got put down by Bulma.

 **XXX**

The night passed quickly with old friends catching up and before no time the next morning had arrived and it was time for the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament to begin.

An old man with a long gray mustache stood in front of the group of assembled fighters. "Now listen up," the man said, "because I don't want to have to repeat myself. We'll be playing single elimination in the qualifying rounds. You'll be divided into four groups and the top two from those groups will go on to the finals. You lose if you are knocked out, are thrown from the ring, or kill your opponent."

After a few minutes and a few more rules being explained the contestants drew numbers.

"What number did you get?" Krillin asked Goku and Cado. "I got 46 he said holding up his number.

"70," Goku answered, showing his number.

"60," Cado responded, showing his own number.

"What?!" Krillin said. "That puts us all in tier 3."

Cado grinned at seeing the fear in Krillin's eyes at the prospect at facing one of them, while Goku tried to console him. "Don't worry," he said, "we're on opposite sides of the tier. But you'll have to fight me eventually if you hope to win. I'll be in the finals."

"And I'll be in there with you," Yamcha said coming up to the three warriors. "I'm in tier two by the way."

Cado snorted. "Right, because that actually matters."

Yamcha scowled. "You know, you should really tone down that arrogance of yours. Otherwise you'll fall much harder."

Cado chuckled. "Trust me, ant. You could never hope to match me. This tournament will prove that."

"Will the first two fighters come up," the attendant said. "I need numbers 69 and 70."

"Good luck," Krillin said. Goku smiled, waving at him in thanks.

"Don't lose," was all Cado said.

Goku walked up to the ring and stared down his opponent. While the man towered over him in height and stature, Goku was sure he could easily beat the man.

"Hey it's Goku," Bulma said from the window where she was watching with the resigned help of Oolong.

"Ready, fight!" the announcer said.

"I'll crush you!" Kakarot's opponent boated.

Goku didn't say anything. He jumped over the man's fist and sent a round house kick to the giant's face. The man flew out of the ring, through the wall, and out of the stadium, where he landed unconscious.

"We have a winner folks!" the attendant announced.

 **XXX**

The next match consisted of Cado making easy work of his opponent Lanfan. Both Krillin and Yamcha managed to pass the preliminary rounds also.

It was finally time to move onto the final rounds. The announcer and audience moved to quite a small ring out in the open. A small building was built beside the ring for the fighters themselves.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready?" the announcer asked the crowd, who cheered in response to this. "It's time for the 21st Annual World Martial Arts Tournament. The matches will proceed as follows:

Krillin vs Bacterium

Master Roshi **(1)** vs Yamcha

Cado vs Nam

Goku vs Giran

"Now, can I please have our first two contestants onto the ring?"

"Good luck," Goku waved from the building, making Krillin smile. Krillin turned to Cado, only for him to scoff. "Don't discredit the Turtle Hermit School."

Sighing, Krillin followed Bacterium into the ring. Everyone held their noses at the putrid smell coming from Bacterium.

"Finish him quickly," Cado called out, pinching his nose. "His smell is already ruining the fight."

Krillin nodded, holding his own nose with one hand.

"Ready? Fight!" the announcer shouted.

Bacterium stalked toward Krillin, causing the boy to back up due to the odour. _How am I supposed to hit this guy if I can't even get close to him?_ Krillin thought to himself, dodging Bacterium's attacks. Then the thought occurred to him. Pointing his hand toward bacterium he gathered his energy and shot a ball of ki at the smelly fighter. The ki ball exploded as it hit carrying Bacterium from the ring and ending the fight quickly.

"Man, he's good," Yamcha said as he watched the fight.

"You're easily impressed," Cado retorted.

"Just wait until we hit the finals," Yamcha said, smirking. "We'll see how impressed you are then."

Cado scoffed as the announcer called out, "Next up we have Yamcha and Master Roshi!"

"We'll see if you make it though this round," Cado said as Yamcha went up to the stage.

"Good luck!" Goku cried out as the bandit left.

Yamcha took a fighting stance as he stood across the ring from Master Roshi. While he'd breezed through the preliminary rounds of the tournament, he now knew that he was facing a _real_ opponent.

"Ready? Fight!" the announcer yelled, signalling the beginning of the match.

Yamcha charged at the old martial artist and set a punch at the old man's face. Roshi leaned his head to the side and watched as the punch missed by bare inches. Yamcha came up with a kick to the side but Roshi raised an arm quickly blocking the move.

Yamcha flipped back to his side of the ring to regroup. _This guy's tough,_ he thought to himself.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to fight?" Roshi asked, taking his own stance.

"I'm going to fight," Yamcha said as he charged at the old man again. This time he feinted a punch at the old man's head and came around with the other leg delivering a sweeping kick at the old man's legs. But Roshi was not fooled. The old man jumped over the kick before driving a punch into Yamcha's gut sending the fighter sprawling back a few steps.

Yamcha grunted, trying to regain his composure. He took the stance of his famous move. "Let's see how you like this one. WOLF FANG FIST!" he shouted as he charged the old man, throwing punches and kicks at a rapid pace.

Roshi's hands moved like lightning as he blocked most of Yamcha's attack. A few punches got through but not enough to do much damage. "Not bad," Roshi said after Yamcha had finished the attack. "Now it's my turn." Roshi's hand moved so fast it created a wind that carried Yamcha from the ring and on to the grass. "How'd you like that move?" the old man taunted.

"What?" Yamcha said, confused and shocked. "How could I have lost so easily?"

"Don't take it personal," Goku said, coming up beside his friend. "The old man is pretty strong."

"Or you just suck. Plain and simple," Cado offered, coming along. "Oh, and I'm still not impressed."

Yamcha glowered, standing up and walking back to the building for the fighters.

 **XXX**

Cado made quick work of Nam, allowing the match to proceed very quickly. Now it was Goku's turn to fight. "Next up we have Goku vs. Giran," the announcer said.

Cado didn't wish Goku any luck, as he didn't need it. Goku walked calmly up to the stage and face off against he pterodactyl like opponent. Giran looked mean and menacing but the Saiyan wasn't really concerned.

"Ready?" the announcer shouted. "Fight!"

Goku charged at his opponent, throwing a punch at the beast's face. Giran raised his arm and blocked the attack. Going for a quick attack, he swung his tail in an attempt to knock Goku's legs from under him.

Goku stood his ground, grabbing the tail. Huffing, he started to swing Giran by his tail, the beast being lifted from the motion. He yelped in surprise as he flew, having opened up his wings to keep him in the air.

"Not bad, kid," Giran commented, getting some of his earlier confidence back. "But I guess you already forgot that I can fly."

"Well," Goku said, smirking, "so can I." The boy pushed his energy under him and shot at the flying beast throwing punches and kicks in a furious attack. Giran was caught so off guard that he couldn't even begin to block. The dinosaur continued to get pummelled by the young Saiyan until with a hard punch to the gut the giant coughed blood.

Goku finished off his combo by bringing a knee up into the monster's face sending him flying high up into the air. This time Giran fell uncontrollably coming down unconscious in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said, "we have a winner."

 **XXX**

"Now ladies and gentlemen," the World Tournament announcer said after Goku had finished his fight with Giran, "we are going to take a few minutes before the semi-finals begin to interview some of our younger contestants." Krillin, Goku and Cado walked up to the stage and stood up there with the announcer. "Now boys," the announcer started, "can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure," Krillin said as Goku nodded eagerly. Cado, however, remained silent.

"So, Krillin," the announcer continued, "I hear that you are only thirteen years old. How old are you Goku?"

"Uh... I'm, uh... let's see..." Goku held up his fingers, trying to figure out his own age. Everyone sweat-dropped at this display, confused as to how a talented fighter could be so simple-minded.

"He's twelve," Cado interrupted, annoyed.

"Okay," the announcer said slowly. "And how old are you, Cado?"

"Twelve," Cado responded.

"So boys, from what we've seen so far you are both amazing fighters. How do you get to be such good fighters at such a young age?"

"Training," Goku said.

"I've heard you boys were trained by the great Master Roshi, who is also participating in this tournament. Cado, you're also the grandson of Master Roshi himself. Is this true?"

"Yes," Cado responded for all three of them.

"And how does it feel to be related to such an amazing martial artist?"

"Great," Cado answered, smiling a little. "Grandpa is one of the very few who has both my respect and a place in my heart."

"That's amazing to hear," the announcer said, smiling. "So, do any of you do any personal training?"

"Yeah," Goku answered, eyes bright in excitement. "Mostly physical endurance, sparing, and some energy manipulation."

"Energy manipulation?" the announcer asked. "What is that?"

"Well," Krillin started, "you have to concentrate and bring out…"

Impatient, Cado formed a ball of energy in his hand and shooting it at a statue. The audience was stunned at this display. "Like that."

 **XXX**

Goku and Cado walked down from the stage and stood to watch the fight between Krillin and Master Roshi. Both of them doubted that Krillin could beat the old master, but Goku was still going to root for him.

"Hey, guys!" Bulma waved to them. Both of them noticed this and walked over towards the girl. "You want to sit with to watch the fights?"

"Sure," Goku responded, while Cado nodded, smiling lightly. Both of them sat beside the girl, Cado sitting directly beside her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer started, "the first fight of the semi-finals is about to begin. On one side we have the incredible young fighter and pupil of the great Master Roshi, Krillin!. And on the other side we have the old master himself, Master Roshi. This should be an interesting match-up to say the least. Has the student surpassed the master?"

"Do you think Krillin can beat the old man?" Bulma asked the boys. She'd met the other boy when he had shown up with Goku to the tournament. "Yamcha couldn't even touch him."

Cado scoffed. "No way. Krillin may have improved, but he's no match against Grandpa."

Goku grimaced, but he didn't argue.

"Ready? Fight!" the announcer said.

Krillin stared down the old master looking for a break in his defence. He'd sparred against Roshi on multiple occasions but that was always with himself and Goku against the old master. He didn't know if he could do this on his own.

Before the boy could finish his thoughts Roshi shot at the boy throwing a punch at lightning speed. Krillin managed to raise his arm to block but the blow still hit with earth- shattering force.

Krillin countered the punch with a kick at the old master's legs but Roshi jumped over attack sending another blow at his student. Within seconds the two were trading blows faster than most of the audience could follow.

A few minutes later the two separated from each other, Krillin panting and Roshi barely winded. "Now that was a good warm-up," Roshi said. "But now it's time to get serious."

 _He was only warming up?_ Krillin thought in shock as he charged at the old man with a punch to the face. However, the punch passed through Roshi as the afterimage faded. Roshi reappeared behind the boy and sent an elbow into his head knocking his student out cold.

"Told you," Cado said knowingly.

"Looks like Krillin is out," Bulma said. "Can you beat the old man?" she asked Goku.

"I don't know," Goku answered, unsure.

"Well, you better," Cado said. "Because I plan on facing you in the final match, Kakarot. So you'd better win, if you value your Saiyan pride."

Goku smiled lightly, hearing this. "Then I better not lose, then!"

 **XXX**

"Are you ready for what may be considered the match of the century?" the announcer yelled into the microphone. "In one corner we have the Great Master Roshi. In the other corner we have his very own student, Goku. The winner will face young Cado in the final match of this tournament. Ready? Fight!"

Roshi leapt toward the boy not wasting a second as the match got underway. The old master came at his pupil with a right cross but the young boy blocked the punch and came around with a kick of his own causing Roshi to go on the offensive. Goku didn't waste any time, pressing his advantage and sending a flurry of punches and kicks at his master. Roshi to his credit blocked every one of them and returned some of his own.

A few minutes later, the two separated. "Not bad," Roshi said.

"Thanks," Goku nodded in return. "But I wanna get serious. So let's skip the warm-up?"

"Warm-up?" the announcer asked. "That was a warm-up?"

"Let's get serious then," Roshi agreed, cupping his hands at his side. " **KA… ME…. HA… ME…** " the old master chanted charging his signature attack.

" **KA…ME…HA…ME…** " Goku chanted, using the same technique.

"HA!" Roshi shouted, sending his fully charged Kamehameha wave at Goku.

"HA!" Goku yelled as he sent his own energy attack at his master.

The two beams met in the middle of the two fighters and struggled for dominance between the two fighters before exploding sending both fighters back toward their respective corners of the ring in a huge explosion.

Goku picked himself up off of the ground and dusted his clothes off as the old master did the same. _He's strong,_ Goku thought to himself, grinning. _This is fun!_

"Let's try that one again," he said out loud cupping his hands. " **KA..ME..HA..ME..** "

"Nothing new?" Roshi asked before quickly cupping his hands. " **KA..ME..HA..ME..HA**!" he shouted sending his wave at Goku. The beam only passed though the fading image of the boy as the afterimage faded.

"HA!" Goku shouted sending his own Kamehameha Wave into Master Roshi's back at point blank range. The attack quickly pushed the master to the other side of the ring and into one of the statues where he collapsed in a heap buried in rubble.

"It looks like Master Roshi is down!" the announcer shouted. "Looks like he's not getting back up soon. Let's start the countdown. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine-"

Before he could finish the last number the rubble shook and Master Roshi pulled himself to his feet and wiped a trickle of blood from his lips. "Not bad," he said. "You got me on that-" Before the old master could finish his sentence, Goku was on him throwing a flurry of kicks and punches with a ferocity the old master had never seen. Roshi managed to block the first two blows but the third on hit home digging deep into the Turtle Hermit's gut.

Goku wasted no time and drove a knee up into the old master's exposed face sending him flying into the air. Pushing his energy under him, he flew up and passed the master and brought both fists down on Roshi's head in a double axe handle move sending him down into the ground with earth shattering force. Goku remained floating there and cupped his hands. "KA..ME..HA..ME..HA!" he shouted sending the energy attack into the crater after the old master.

Roshi looked up just in time to see the energy attack coming his way. _Looks like he's not messing around,_ he thought. _I'm going to have to give this all I've got._

The old master quickly bulked up his muscles and cupped his hands at his side. "KA..ME..HA..ME..HA!" he shouted as he sent his most powerful Kamehameha wave to meet Goku's beam.

The two attacks collided in mid air and Roshi's quickly overpowered Goku's beam sending the two attacks back at the young Saiyan. The boy quickly jumped out of the way letting the energy beams fly past him and dissipate harmlessly in space.

Roshi used that opportunity to leap at Goku with a flurry of kicks and punches of his own trying to catch the young Saiyan off guard. Kakarot blocked or dodged most of the attacks but some were still getting though. The young Saiyan started to return kicks and punches of his own an soon the two fighters were fighting faster than most of the audience could even follow.

Seconds later, the two separated, both panting slightly. "Not bad," Roshi commented, panting. "But you won't win this."

"We'll see," Goku replied, still panting.

"This next attack will finish it," Roshi said, hands glowing with energy. "You won't have any chance of beating this."

Cado's eyes went wide, knowing which technique Roshi was planning on using. And he was right; if Kakarot got caught in it, there'd be no escape. Part of him wanted to warn him about the attack, but he decided to keep quiet. If Kakarot couldn't handle this, then he had no right to call himself a Saiyan. He should be able to adapt.

Goku surprised everyone, shooting forward and driving his foot into the old man's face. He had realised the danger of the attack coming, and took action. This had the effect of cancelling Roshi's 'ultimate' attack. The old man was sent flying across the stadium, crashing into the other statue. Goku wasted no time, advancing on Roshi and throwing a plethora of punches and kicks.

Roshi kept on blocking, throwing his own punches at Goku. One lucky shot sent the boy flying, making Roshi advance on him quickly. Just as the old man was about to continue attacking, his fists went through Goku's afterimage.

Roshi stopped advancing. "You really think I'm going to fall for that?" Just as he finished his sentence, he sent a kick behind him, right through Goku's second afterimage.

Too late, Roshi saw the flying kick Goku had launched at him, sending him across the ring and out of bounds. He tried to use a Kamehameha to push himself back, but it was for nought. He landed on the ground and came to a halt.

"Master Roshi is knocked out of the ring," the announcer shouted into the microphone. "That makes Goku the winner of this fight!"

The crowd cheered as Cado ran to his cousin, hugging him mightily. "I knew you could do it," Cado said to Goku, who seemed exhausted but happy at the same time.

"Y-Yeah," he nodded, panting slightly. Seeing this, Cado raised an eyebrow. "What, not up to our match? Don't get cocky just because you beat the old man. I'm still going to beat you." Cado's face softened. "Though I'll accept nothing but your best. I have some dinner stored as I came to the tournament. You can have half."

"Dinner?!" Goku exclaimed, drooling massively. Some drool managed to land on Cado, who scowled.

"Close your mouth, Kakarot!" he admonished, wiping himself clean. "Slobber on me like that again and you won't gain any dinner!"

"S-Sorry!" Goku apologised, rubbing his head sheepishly.

Cado turned to Roshi, who had recovered and walked to the two boys. "I'm impressed, young Goku. You managed to improve yourself so much. It looks like the student has surpassed the master. But don't get too confident. You still have my grandson to face, who will hopefully avenge me."

"Oh, I'll win," Cado said, smirking. "Just not for you, old man. How's getting your ass kicked by a twelve-year old feel?"

"Oh, shut up," Roshi said, causing the boys to laugh.

 **XXX**

Goku and Cado walked towards the stage, getting into their stances. Roshi, Bulma, Yamcha and Krillin watched from the sides. "Who'd you think is going to win?" Bulma asked, a littled worried over the two boys.

Roshi hummed. "Hard to say. Cado is extremely talented and is powerful, but I don't know by how much. He's holding back most of the time, not able to fully let loose. Goku has shown tremendous growth and talent, something I could see in our fight. It's too soon to decide the outcome."

"Are you all ready for the match of the century?" the announcer asked. "In both corners, we have the two students of the great Master Roshi! How will this match end?! Let's find out! Ready? Fight!"

Immediately, both boys dashed towards each other, too fast for the normal eye to follow. A loud BOOM occurred from the result of the two clashing forearms with each other. A very small shockwave was produced from the clash.

Cado disengaged, going for a fast kick that Goku avoided, following it up for a right cross. Cado blocked it, and in turn grabbed his arm and started to spin him around, going for a throw. Seeing this, Goku yelled, stomping his foot into the ground to halt and kicking at Cado's chin, sending him flying slightly. As he went soaring through the air, he halted his movement with his Flight Technique, grinning. He wiped the trickle of blood from his chin, smirking at Goku.

Chuckling, the Saiyan-Kryptonian hybrid grinned. "That's more like it."

He flew downwards at speeds that almost caught Goku by surprise, causing him to move away to avoid Cado's fist that caused a small crater to form. Goku then moved in for a kick that Cado dodged. He then moved in, delivering a spinning backhand that almost knocked Goku off balance. Seeing this chance, Cado continued his assault, punching and kicking Goku with ferocity. Cado ended his combo with a punch that sent Goku to the end of the ring. Just as if it seemed that he was about to be out of bounds, Cado immediately appeared and kicked him in the chest, hard. This had the result of sending him flying into the air, where Cado immediately appeared again in the direction he was heading.

With a savage grin as he floated in the air, Cado lifted both his legs and stomped down on Goku's front, getting him to cry out in pain as he was sent crashing into the ring below, creating smoke and causing a small amount of debris to fly in the air.

"Goku!" Bulma called out in shock and fear, worried. Roshi, Krillin and Yamcha were also shocked.

"Wow, so brutal," Yamcha commented, stunned.

"Yes," Roshi agreed, staring at Cado, who was smirking with a wild light in his eyes.

Cado continued to cross his arms, staring down arrogantly at where Goku lied. The audience and announcer were shocked at the quick turn of events, along with Cado's use of the Flight Technique. "Come on out, Kakarot! I know that wasn't enough to put you down! So come on!"

A few moments after his call, there was a groan, along with some rubble shifting and moving. Eventually, Goku came out, clothes covered in dust and blood. Wiping some dirt off his face, Goku stared up at Cado. _He's so strong_ , Goku thought to himself. _I have to catch him off his guard, but that's easier said than done_.

"You done daydreaming?" a voice asked behind him. Goku was shocked, eyes wide as he whirled, trying to attack Cado, only for him to catch his fist. The Cado that was up in the air faded, revealing it to be an afterimage. Grinning, Cado headbutted Goku, getting him to cry out. With a savage uppercut, Goku was sent flying into the air. He managed to hold himself there, using his weak Flight Technique.

He hastily looked for Cado, only to see nothing. Confused, Goku managed to see rays of blue light coming from above him. Eyes wide, he looked up to see Cado in the Kamehameha stance.

"... **Ha**... **Mee**..." Cado was chanting, almost finished. Seeing this, Goku copied him, chanting the same words. Orbs of blue light were held in both of their hands, waiting to be unleashed. And it eventually was.

" **HA**!" " **HA**!" both of them yelled, launching their attacks at each other. The two beams met, creating an explosion of blue light. The attacks struggled for dominance, vying for succession. And eventually, one managed to overpower the other.

Cado's Kamehameha Wave slowly but surely overpowered Goku's own, pushing it back and heading towards him. Grunting, Goku tried pouring more energy into his attack, but found that it just wasn't enough. As Cado's beam became closer, Goku dismissed his Kamehameha, flying upwards to avoid the oncoming beam. The audience had to duck to avoid the beam attack.

Just as Goku was in the clear, Cado immediately appeared in front of him, right hand held out. "Try this on for size!" he exclaimed, excitement written across his face. " **Apex Cannon**!"

Too late, Goku had no time to dodge the azure ball of energy that shot out of Cado's palm and collided with him. He cried out in pain as he was sent spiralling towards the ground. Once he hit the ring, it exploded in a shining display of light and explosions. Small shockwaves were produced, pushing the audience back.

Once the smoke had cleared, the audience witnessed the scene of the ring... completely destroyed. All that was left was a crater with the outline of the ring.

"No... Goku..." Bulma whispered, horrified at the destruction in front of her. She looked at Cado, who still had a smirk on his face.

Roshi was frowning as Krillin sank to his knees, despair clutching his heart. "Goku... no, he can't be gone. He can't!" Now angry, he started to yell at the floating Cado. "You monster! How could you?! Y-You didn't have to kill him! Why?! Why?!"

"Shut up!" Cado barked, shocking the monk and the others watching. "You don't understand... this isn't some ordinary match. This is a match... between two Saiyans! Kakarot would not die so easily! He is a warrior with pride! He'll either continue fighting or die trying! It's in his blood!" Turning to the crater, he yelled out, "You hear that, Kakarot?! You're pride is on the line! This may be some normal tournament, but between us, it's our prides on the line! Prove yourself to me, Kakarot! Prove to me that you deserve to be called a Saiyan warrior!"

Seeing no response, Cado continued to grow angrier. "Get back up here and fight me! You are the only one here on this pitiful planet who can actually give me a fight! A true battle! Are you so weak from that attack that you'd give up?! I know you can hear me, Kakarot! Get back up here, and face me! Make your Saiyan ancestors proud! Make your Grandpa Gohan proud! Make Grandpa Roshi proud! Get up and fight!"

A faint dot appeared in the crater. It kept on getting clearer, and clearer, until... Cado grinned. "That's the way."

With a shout, Goku flew upwards, getting relieved looks from the others in the audience. "The fight starts now!" he yelled, looking worse for wear. His gi was torn up, leaving his bare chest open. His pants had a few holes in it, along with a few scuff marks on them. His figure was covered in wounds and blood, yet he still flew.

Chuckling, Cado nodded. "Indeed."

Both of them charged at each other, clashing fists with each other. Throughout the air, punch after punch, kick after kick, headbutt after headbutt, the two continued fighting. Blood flew, sweat poured from them, yet the two continued to smile as they fought. It was surreal to the ones watching this.

"Why are they smiling?" Yamcha asked, confused. "Goku's all bloody and beaten... yet he's still smiling. Cado... I don't get that kid! Why?!"

"It's because of their desire to prove themselves," Roshi answered, drawing attention to himself. "I don't know all about this Saiyan business... but what I can tell is that both of them have something to prove. Goku wants to surpass his current limits and prove himself to Cado... while Cado's pride and desire to also improve himself is driving him. Both of them are so similar, and yet also different in a way. One fights for joy and the other pride. Yet they both want to improve themselves..."

The two boys continued fighting, causing small shockwaves to be produced. Cado was starting to look similar to Goku, having his gi torn and bruises and blood to appear on his face. Goku, however, looked terrible. He was panting harshly, sweat pouring from him profusely. He looked like he was about to keel over any second. Yet he still kept on fighting.

The two ended their clash with a fist, lodged in both of their cheeks. The two grunted, then separated. They panted, looking terrible.

 _O-One more attack...,_ Goku thought, cupping his hands for a Kamehameha while chanting.

Cado held out a single hand, charging his ki. _This should do it_.

" **KA... ME... HA... ME...** " **/** " **Apex...** " Ki gathered, the two launched their attacks.

" **HA**!" " **Cannon**!" The Kamehameha shot forward, colliding with the large ball of energy. A huge explosion ensued, creating shockwaves that pushed everyone back, including Goku and Cado.

The blinding light shone in everyone's eyes, creating a brilliant visual display. This occurred for a few moments, before ending, along with the smoke and scattered debris. When the audience and announcer were able to see clearly, they saw a figure falling towards the ground, where the crater was. And that figure was... "Goku!" Krillin called out in worry and fear. The others too called out for him, hoping for a response.

Immediately, Cado flew from above and caught Goku, just as he was about to fall into the crater. Cado smiled as he cradled the unconscious Saiyan. "You did good, Kakarot," Cado muttered, pride evident in his eyes. He floated towards the remaining piece of ground, landing gently. Goku was practically carried by Cado as he landed. He turned to the announcer, who had dropped his microphone during the fight. "Call the match," he said, snapping him out of his shock.

"R-Right," the announcer nodded. Noticing that he wasn't holding a microphone, he decided to do without it. "G-Goku is unconscious! Therefore, Cado is the new champion of the world!"

Even though only a select few clapped, Cado smiled. He carried Goku off to recover, satisfied.

 **Laziness. Laziness is something that I consider both a blessing and a curse. Wanted to get this chapter out much sooner, but got lazy. Of course, college work did play a factor, but still.**

 **Howdy y'all?! No, no, no. No impersonations. *Ahem* ... 'Sup?**

 **On a serious note, hope you all liked the chapter. I just bunched the entire World Tournament into one chapter to save time and keep it simple.**

 **Next chapter will be some little filler, then going into the Red Ribbon Army Arc. Fun times.**

 **Do you guys want me to list attacks at the end of the chapter after they're used? I don't mind, as I have a bunch of attacks in mind! Lemme know what you all think.**

 **Now, guest review time:**

 **1) Okay, you are right. Like, 100% right. Superman ain't limitless. I just put that in the summary because it sounded nice. With a little convincing, I'll change it. And thanks for the points.**

 **2) To be fair, the nerfing watch is needed, so... yeah.**

 **3) I did get hyped, thanks**

 **4) Okay, thank you for writing this. Seriously. I like how you say it to me as it is. The same could be said for the other Guest reviewer I responded to, but - like you said - he/she could've worded it a bit differently. I just got pissed and responded in kind. And most Naruto fanfictions are trash, lol. Anyway, thank you for your words and review. I will take it into consideration and try to be a little patient and nicer. Emphasis on 'little'. Thanks.**

 **I think that's it, really. Anymore concerns, review/PM/chat to me on Discord. Thanks to all those who f,f,r and r the story. Luv y'all.**

 **Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

After a big feast for all of them, Cado walked out to meet Master Roshi and the others. Goku was with them, still bandaged from his injuries. Yet he was still smiling joyously, even though the others fretted over him.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Bulma asked him, curious.

"Train and invent," Cado said with a nod.

"Don't you think that you've done enough training?" Roshi asked concerned. _If he continues training, then Goku will follow in his footsteps. And I don't know if I can keep up. Plus, I still need to pull the moves on Launch,_ he thought to himself.

"No way," Cado shook his head. "I still need to get stronger and find Kal-El."

"But you're already the strongest in the world," Krillin said.

Cado scoffed. "No way. That's not good enough."

"You can train at Capsule Corp.," Bulma offered. "Besides, my dad loves you, so he'd be happy to have you over."

Smiling, Cado nodded. "Thanks."

"Didn't know that you were getting so comfortable with each other," Roshi commented, cackling like the pervert he was. "You make me proud, my boy!"

The two blushed at that, along with them glaring at him. "Shut up!" both of them shouted, frightening the old man into silence.

"Plus," Cado added, now calmed down. "I've learned pretty much everything from Grandpa. I do need to practice some more stuff."

"True," Roshi nodded. "Going with Bulma to Capsule Corp. to train could give you new opportunities to see more of the world. Buuuut, maybe you need a sparring partner while you train."

"No way," Bulma denied instantly. "You're not hanging out with us at Capsule Corp."

The others laughed, seeing Roshi's plan fail. He sighed. "I was talking about Goku and Krillin," he said, though no one believed him. " You could use stronger partners. I'm getting too old for you to fight."

"Well if you're not going to have any students," Yamcha started, "can I come train with you?"

"Well," Roshi began, "it might be a little cramped on the island."

"No it won't," Krillin said. "Yamcha can take my room. I'm going to train with Goku and Cado."

"Fine," Roshi conceded, sighing. "I'll train you."

"If you get where you can beat the old man," Goku said, smiling, "come find me and we'll spar a bit."

Cado scoffed. "Even if they could match Grandpa Roshi, there'd be no way they could match us."

Goku frowned, swatting his cousin on the shoulder. "Hey, be nicer to them. They'll catch up to us."

Cado laughed, making the humans frown. "Trust me, they'd never be able to match the level of a Saiyan warrior."

"Aren't you half-Saiyan?" Goku asked, glaring at him.

"Exactly. My potential as both a Saiyan and Kryptonian makes me better than them. Even better than you, Kakarot."

"Cado," Roshi admonished, making Cado roll his eyes. "Fine, fine."

Sighing, Roshi bid the boys farewell. "Well, I'll be off. And you two; don't do something I wouldn't do!"

"Shut up!" Cado and Bulma yelled, shark teeth appearing in their mouths.

 **XXX**

Cado was in a large room in Capsule Corp., running through several stances of Klurkor as he shadow-boxed his invisible opponent. Each punch and kick relied on pure concentration as he drilled through each stance. It had been a few months since he'd been at Capsule Corp., and there were some advantages and disadvantages. The advantages were in the new inventions that he had built. Thanks to some leftover money he had from the Tournament, he was able to purchase certain materials for his own lab, including several particle beams and accelerators, monitors and a powerful computer for his own research.

Dr. Briefs was overjoyed at seeing Cado back, and the two continued to work non-stop, stuck in their labs for hours. It took the combined efforts of Bulma, Goku and Mrs. Briefs to get the two out of their labs. Both man and boy complained, but eventually relented. Annoyed at all the constant interruptions, Cado decided to split his work into training and studying. This produced several different results.

One was the new gravity belt. Cado worked on this piece of equipment, using the new materials and machinery he had bought - along with some help from Bulma - he had created a belt that controls a person's centre of gravity, as well as how they move through Earth's normal gravity. The belt had a dial on it that could adjust just how strong the user's centre of gravity was. The amazing thing was that it also tricked the users muscles into thinking it was still moving through whatever gravity setting the person had set.

This was what Cado had used to increase his training. Along with that, he had created and installed large and powerful red solar lamps, dampening his Kryptonian powers, so he could properly train. While it was nice to feel powerful, Cado preferred to train for that power. Besides, when he healed himself after training and stepped out of the red solar lamps, he felt much, _much_ more powerful, so there were definitely benefits to this.

Cado had set the gravity belt to five times normal Earth gravity **(1)** while depowered. During that time, he had done his usual routine; 2,000 push-ups, 2,000 squats, 100 inverted sit-ups, 1,000 fingertip push-ups, 2,000 pull-ups, 2,000 one-handed push-ups on each hand, several flight trips across the planet, and 1,500 salmon-ladder reps. He did these exercises whenever he wasn't in his lab. Goku usually joined in on his routines, along with some light sparring between the two. Krillin tried to join in on both the exercises and routines, but his body couldn't handle it.

Cado had also brought in his space ship that he had came with while on Earth to Capsule Corp., working on different stuff. One thing he had managed to complete was a bracelet around his left arm, which transformed into a Kryptonian droid called a Kelex. Something that was commonly seem on Krypton. It was able to help him master the Kryptonian martial arts with only a few difficulties. So far, he had a good grasp on Klurkor and Torquasm-Rao. Horu-Kanu was something that he was still struggling with, while Torquasm-Vo left him stumped. Oh, he could perform the steps necessary, but it required a patient and calm mind, something that he struggled with.

As for his Kryptonian side, there were some interesting discoveries that he had made while he was under the sun. During one of his usual training sessions, he had fought one of the several droids that he ha built that acted like real-life opponents. While he had felt slightly pressured, he had felt a burning sensations in his optic nerves. This had distracted him only a little, making him clutch his eyes in pain. As the droids were about to attack him, he had opened his eyes, lasers of extreme heat bursting from them and destroying the droids. The discovery had left him shocked, as there was no ki behind the attack. Chalking it up to another one of his mysterious powers while under a yellow sun, Cado continued his research.

He had found out that his eyes could emit beams on varying heat. This 'heat vision' , as he had taken to calling it, could be increased from a weak blast of heat that could give someone a bad burn to high temperatures that could burn through solid metal. Cado guessed that there might not be a limit as to how powerful his heat vision could go, as whenever he tried to amp it up, his eyes burned with pain. If he could get past this pain, then he could amp up his heat vision to whatever level he wanted.

Another power he had discovered was his ability to see through objects. Through further study, Cado deduced that he had X-ray vision. This was something that he had found useful in combat. He could pinpoint any weakness on his opponent and attack them, be it their hearts, lungs, nerves, etc. Although, there was that one time that - upon trying to test the limits of his X-ray vision - he had _accidentally_ spied on Bulma while she had looked through the walls. Upon seeing the surprising and heavenly sight, he had passed out with a large nosebleed. He blamed Grandpa Roshi for this.

Nevertheless, he was still proud of his progress. The only real downside was that he had no one to properly challenge him. Goku was a great opponent, but that was only when he was depowered with red solar rays. Krillin wasn't even a warm-up for him anymore, even when he held back.

"Hey, Cado," Bulma said, snapping him out of his thoughts. She had a tray of food in her hands. "I brought you some food."

Cado smiled upon seeing her. Their relationship had also improved over the months. They had continued their mock dates to help Bulma find a boyfriend, but strangely enough she never did. Even with all of the progress she had made. They still went on their dates, usually at the mall, or a quick flight across the sky, or even small picnics outside. He admitted that he was starting to warm up to Bulma, toning down his arrogance a bit and actually being pleasant around her.

"Thanks," he said, taking the food from her and devouring it quickly, though he ate with proper table manners. Once he was done, he smiled. "That was good."

"Thanks, Mom will like that," she said. "So, you seem to be getting stronger." She picked a topic that she thought the boy would like to talk about. And about all he had on his mind was fighting, training and tinkering. "You certainly did a number on Krillin and Goku today."

"Kakarot can handle it," Cado said. "And Krillin needs to toughen up a little."

"Looks like you're warming up to him," Bulma noted.

The alien boy shrugged. "Well, he's not totally annoying, so there's that."

"So," Bulma said, twiddling with her thumbs. "I noticed earlier that someone is gathering the Dragon Balls."

"... Okay?" Cado said, unsure as to why she was bringing this up.

"And I was wondering if you could help us collect them," Bulma said, still twiddling her thumbs nervously.

Cado frowned. "We?"

"Hey, Cado!" Goku called out from behind Bulma. He seemed to be wearing his Turtle Hermit gi, a rucksack over his shoulder.

Cado sighed. "Of course. Why do you want to go collect them? Don't tell me you still want your 'perfect boyfriend?'"

Bulma blushed, looking away from Cado. "N-No, of course not! I-I just wanted to stop any potential evil bad guys." Seeing the disbelieving look on his face, Bulma sighed. "Okay, I want a little adventure. It's been months since anything exciting has happened, and I just want to get back into the swing of things. Don't tell me you don't want to do the same."

Cado wanted to deny it, but the truth was that he did miss the adventures he had with the two of them, even though it was brief. It was fun, actually getting off his home, exploring and meeting and fighting new people. He sighed, relenting. "Alright!"

"Yay! Alright!" Goku cheered while Bulma smiled. She pulled out the Dragon Radar and clicked the button a few times. "Look here's four of the Dragon Balls gathered together and another two are moving toward them."

"They're close to getting them all and making their wish, then," Goku said. "Where's the seventh Dragon Ball?"

"There's one not too far from here," Bulma said.

"Then we should go and get a hold of that one and see who comes for it," Cado said.

"It's not too far from here we can get there pretty fast in a jet copter," Bulma said.

Cado grunted. "I'd rather fly. You can stick to your copter. Let's go."

 **XXX**

Goku, Cado, Bulma, and Krillin landed in a clearing not too far from West City. "This looks like the place," Bulma said, looking at the radar. "The Dragon Ball should be right ahead."

"It must be over by the base of that huge tower," Goku said.

Cado's eyes went wide at seeing the tower. "That's the Tower of Korin!" he exclaimed, shocked.

"You know this tower?" Krillin asked.

Cado nodded. "Grandpa Roshi told me how he'd climbed this thing when he was younger. Apparently, it's almost impossible for anyone to climb it."

"Well, what do we do now?" Bulma asked.

"We go down there and get the Dragon Ball," Cado replied. "Then we wait and see who comes for it."

"Good idea," Goku nodded with a grin. And so they walked down the path before them. Several minutes later, the travellers arrived in the at the base of the tower to see a single Tepee resting in front of the tower. A tall Indian man and his young son greeted the visitors. "I'm Bora, this is my son, Upa. What brings you here?" The man looked suspicious as if he were expecting trouble.

"We're wondering if you've had any visitors lately," Cado replied.

"You're actually the third group to come by here in the last few days. "The first to come was a man seeking training from the Great Master Korin," the man replied.

"Training?" Goku asked, suddenly interested.

"Yes. One of Master Roshi's students was sent here to climb Korin Tower as part of his training. It is said if you reach the top of the tower and drink the sacred water you will be many times stronger. Though it may only be a myth. I don't think anyone has ever reached the top."

"Except Grandpa Roshi," Cado corrected.

The man's eyes went wide. "So you are the grandson of Master Roshi. It is an honour to meet you, young one."

"Thanks," Cado said, waving it away. "Might be the ant who came here."

"Who?" Krillin asked, confused.

"Yamcha," Bulma clarified. "What about the other visitors?"

"The others were men with guns," Bora replied. "They were looking for this," he continued, holding up the four-star Dragon Ball.

"That's Grandpa's ball!" Goku exclaimed with shock.

"That sounds bad," Krillin said.

"Yeah," Bulma agreed. "Anyone that hires people with guns to come get Dragon Balls by force isn't up to any good." Suddenly something caught her eye. In the bushes was an army hat and it had the Red Ribbon Army symbol on it. "This is definitely not good," Bulma said. "From the looks of the hat left behind these men were part of the Red Ribbon Army, the most feared force on the planet! They'll stop at nothing to get that Dragon Ball!"

"Sounds like a challenge," Cado smirked. "I say we stay here and guard the Dragon Ball and see if they send anyone strong to get it."

"I agree," Goku nodded.

"What about the tower?" Krillin asked. "Do you really think climbing it will make someone that much stronger?"

"I don't know," Cado answered. "Maybe you could get stronger by climbing it. If Grandpa sent the ant up there then it must be of some benefit."

"We should climb the tower and drink the water then," Krillin said. "Then we'll be strong enough to take on whatever this Red Ribbon Army sends our way."

"Wait," Bulma said, interrupting, "what if they come while you're climbing this tower?"

Goku turned to Krillin. "How about you climb the tower and meet Yamcha along the way? Me and Cado will guard the Dragon Ball. Then when you come down, both of us can go."

"I'm not sure if climbing it will be of any value to me," Cado said, shrugging, "but if it helps you then go for it."

"Got it," Krillin nodded.

 **XXX**

Cado sat meditating quietly while Goku was shadow-boxing for a bit. It had been a week and a half since they'd arrived in the land of Korin. Bora and Upa had gone about their lives for the most part like normal while he had done some training and Bulma had lived out of a capsule house for the most part. Krillin had started climbing Korin tower the day they had arrived and had not yet returned. He also hadn't seen Yamcha come down from the tower either. So far he hadn't seen any more of the soldiers that had attacked Bora for the Dragon Ball.

Bulma was sitting in the capsule house, relaxing. She enjoyed the silent thrill of adventure, thinking it was just like old times. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted as a pillar with a man on it crashed into the ground outside of the capsule house.

The man walked up to the tepee and Bora came out to meet him. "What do you want?" the large Indian man asked the stranger.

"I have come for the Dragon Ball you have," the man replied. He was a bit shorter than Bora and not all that well built. He wore a pink robe that had a fighting dojo symbol on the front and the words 'Kill You' on the back. His black hair was tied in a simple ponytail. He also seemed to have a ring with a green crystal on it.

"Over my dead body," Bora responded, spear raised.

"That's the idea," the man said simply. "My employer specifically said to eliminate you."

"Who are you?" Bora asked, suddenly worried.

"I am Mercenary Tao," the man introduced, "and I will be your end."

"No," Bora said. "This is my land to protect. I will fight to defend it."

Goku had stopped his training and Cado had sat up, both looking serious. "You can't beat him," Goku said to the man simply.

"W-What?" Bora said, shocked.

Cado brought out his scouter and tapped the button on it. Bora's power level came as 100, while this Tao guy had 146. Relatively weak to him, but still impressive. "He's right," he pitched in, feeling suddenly nauseous.

"I have to try," Bora said. "This is my fight, not yours." Bora charged at Mercenary Tao with his spear and stabbed at him.

Tao simply grabbed the spear not allowing it to move. "Ah you can't move it? How about I try?" Tao picked up the spear - Bora and all - and shook them. A moment later he sent Bora flying in the air. "I think you lost this." Tao let fly with the spear at the Indian man.

Just as it was about to pierce the man, Goku had suddenly appeared and caught the spear. "I don't think so," Goku said, glaring at Tao.

"What?" Tao said in shock. "How did you move so fast?"

"I'm not going to let you walk all over people," the young Saiyan said, snapping the spear in half over his knee. He turned to Bora who had since landed on the ground. "I think I'll take over from here."

"No, let me," Cado butted in, getting into his stance.

Goku turned to him and pouted. "Why? I wanna fight him!"

"Yeah, but _I_ want to test some of my skills on him. I need to get used to some of my styles."

"But that's not fair! How about Rock-Paper-Scissors?"

Cado turned to him with a deadpanned look. "Do you really want to do that?"

Goku made to say yes, then thought better of it. He huffed. "Fine."

"Good." Cado turned to face the man, still feeling the nauseousness from before. What was wrong with him? He wasn't nervous, no way. So what was wrong?

"I'll just have to kill you first then," Tao said.

"Doubtful," Cado replied, his usual arrogance back. "You're horribly outmatched."

"Do you even know who I am?" Tao asked.

"I know that you're weaker than I am," Cado responded, smirking.

"I am the most feared assassin in the world," Tao said. With that, he charged. Cado made to dodge, but suddenly felt a sudden pain in his body. He stumbled, disorientated and in pain. This left him open for the numerous strikes that Tao struck him with. The discerning thing was that he felt each strike. While they didn't fatally injure him, the fact that he actually felt them while not wearing his red solar watch was worrying.

Tao smirked, striking him heavily and sending him flying, making him land on his back. "What's wrong, boy?" Tao taunted. "Where's all your big talk?!"

"Cado!" Goku cried out in worry. "What's wrong?!"

"I-I don't k-know," Cado rasped out, not even able to get the strength to get up. He grit his teeth, struggling.

Tao was laughing, looking at him with arrogance. "Is that all you can muster?! You talk big, but you're nothing but a pathetic little boy!"

Cado bristled at the word 'pathetic'. Snarling, he continued to get up with renewed vigour. "How dare you?!" he snarled, sweat trickling down his forehead. He got into his basic Kamehameha stance. "You think that can make a mockery of me?!" Blue energy started to build up in his palms. " **Ha**!" he shouted with rage, launching his beam at the surprised Tao, who crossed his arms to block it.

A loud explosion occurred, followed by a blinding light that blinded Goku, Bora and Bulma. After a few long moments, the light died down, allowing the smoke to slowly fade away. What was revealed was Tao, who had his clothes blasted off of him, bruises littering his body. He looked to be grimacing in pain.

Cado's eyes went wide at the sight. "I-Impossible! How are you still alive?!"

Tao was panting, removing his arms from his guard. "I'll admit it, kid. That attack was a bit of a surprise. But it's the only chance you'll ever get." Tao disappeared and reappeared in front of Cado, striking out with the fist that had the ring at his chest. When it connected, Cado let out a scream of pain.

"Cado!" Bulma called out in concern and confusion. Why was he getting beaten so easily? He should've been clobbering the guy.

Once Cado was launched back and suspended in the air, Tao pointed a finger at him. "It's been fun, kid. But I have a job to do. **Dodon Ray**!"

A yellow beam of energy shot out of his finger tip right at the young Saiyan-Kryptonian hybrid. Just as it was about to connect, Goku appeared and slapped the ray away. The beam of energy was sent flying towards the horizon, where it exploded slightly.

Cado landed on the ground in a heap, groaning in pain. Bora quickly came up to him and carried him to safety, allowing Goku to face the mercenary.

"Are you alright?" Bora asked Cado, who grunted. Bulma came running out of her capsule house to check on him, fretting slightly.

Goku meanwhile glared at Tao. "You're gonna pay for that."

Tao scoffed. "Oh, please. It's the boy's fault for talking so big. Then maybe he wouldn't be in the position that's he's in right now." Tao then got into a stance. "But if you're willing to take his place, I'll gladly oblige."

With that, he charged Goku ,throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the young Saiyan only to see the boy block every one of them. Tao backed away panting. "How can you be so strong?! That's impossible!"

"I don't know how Cado got defeated by you," Goku commented, smirking. "Either he's been slacking off, or you're stronger than I expected."

"Shut up, Kakarot!" Cado yelled at him.

"You insolent child!" Tao said. "Just try and block this. **Dodon Ray**!" The assassin shot the same yellow beam of energy out of his finger tip right at the young Saiyan. Goku crossed his arms over his chest and braced for the assault. The beam him head-on and exploded.

"NO!" Bora shouted and charged the assassin. "You killed him!"

Tao blocked the punch that Bora threw at him. Just as he was about to kill him, a rock was thrown at his head. He reached up to catch it, looking to see who had thrown it. He saw Bulma with her hand outstretched, looking angry. "T-Take that!"

Tao pushed Bora away, slowly advancing towards Bulma, who's anger melted away into fear. The girl scrambled back.

"B-Bulma," Cado rasped out. "R-Run."

"Not so fast," Goku said as the dust cleared from the attack. "We haven't finished our fight." The young Saiyan didn't have that many bruises on him.

Tao snarled. "Just what does it take to kill you weaklings?"

Serious, Goku charged forward and landed a knee in Tao's stomach causing the assassin to double over. Not letting up for a second, Goku brought an elbow down on the back of Tao's skull. "Take this!" Goku shouted, grabbing the assassin and throwing him up in the air. " **KA…ME…HA…ME…HA**!" he shouted sending the blue beam of energy at his enemy.

The beam hit and carried Tao off into the distance before fading away. Goku collapsed to his knees, panting.

"Are you okay?" Bulma asked, walking towards him.

"Yeah," Goku said. "I just overdid it a little."

"What if he comes back?" Bulma asked.

"I don't think he will," Goku answered, "But if he does, I'll be ready for him again."

Both of them turned to look at Bora, who was carrying Cado to them.

"Thank goodness, you are alright," Bora said, relieved. He turned to the blue-haired scientist. "Thank you, for saving my life."

"Oh, it was nothing," Bulma blushed.

Goku turned to Cado, who was scowling. "Are you okay?"

"No," Cado snapped. Then he calmed down. "No," he repeated softly. "Good job."

"What happened to you?" Bulma asked. "I thought that you'd finish that guy off no problem. Instead, you get your ass kicked."

Cado growled, but didn't retort. He thought back to his fight with Tao, what he did. Eventually, one thing stuck out to him. "That ring," Cado said finally.

"What?" Bulma said, confused.

"His ring had something to do with my sudden dizziness and pain," Cado elaborated. "Made me weak. When Kakarot fought him, it didn't have any effect on him. So it's something that weakens me specifically. Or - to be more accurate - my Kryptonian side."

"But how can you be sure?" Goku asked.

"You're a full-blooded Saiyan," Cado said. "And yet you weren't affected. I'm half-Saiyan. If that ring doesn't affect Saiyans, then it obviously affects Kryptonians."

"But how are you so sure it's not some mind control or something?" Bulma asked.

Cado frowned, considering that. "Maybe. But I can't let something like that happen again."

"So you lost," Goku said with a smile. "That doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

Cado snarled, startling him and the others. He stomped away, fuming. "What is wrong with him?" Bora asked.

Bulma waved him away. "It's fine. He's just a sore loser."

Cado stared off into the distance, ignoring his injuries. How? How could that... weakling defeat him?! That glowing rock... what was it? Why could it affect only Kryptonians? If that were the case, then both he and Kal-El were in danger from it. If Tao was able to fashion that rock into a ring... then it was likely that there was more of it across the world. It was the only logical conclusion.

Though while mentally he went over all of this, he was internally seething at his loss. It was the first loss - outside of training with Grandpa Roshi - that he had ever experienced. It wounded his pride deeply. He bragged about being above any human on the Earth, and yet he found himself defeated by one. It was so... maddening! So sickening! Even worse, Kakarot had to _save_ him, like he was some weakling!

Cado snarled, his eyes going red, though eventually he managed to calm himself down, turning his eyes to normal.

No, getting angry wasn't going to fix anything. Now that he knew about this, he could figure out a way to counter the glowing green rock and eventually destroy it. And then learn to get immune to it, or to destroy every last bit of it. He did _not_ want a repeat of what happened last time.

 _Don't worry,_ he told himself. _It was due to that stupid green rock. You didn't technically lose. No, it wasn't a fair fight_. That's what he kept telling himself, over and over. It did little to mend his pride.

Cado prayed that Tao was alive. Because the next time he saw him, he was going to enjoy wiping him off of _the face of the planet_!

 **'Sup, everyone! How ya doin?!**

 **A little filler chapter while also introducing Tao. Just a quick note, I'm more than likely going to write the Red Ribbon Army Arc much differently than canon, just 'cause.**

 **Only real new things to mention are that Bora is alive, and Cado experienced his first loss. Poor kid. But it was going to happen eventually. Sort of build up his character and get him used to the idea that he's not invincible or the best.**

 **(1) - At the start of DBZ, Goku, as an adult, was able to initially struggle and train under ten times Earth's gravity. After he defeated King Piccolo and was training under Kami, he went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and almost died due to the intense gravity and environment. So I was unsure whether or not if I should immediately start with ten times Earth gravity. Five seemed fine. Though both Cado and Goku will start going times ten soon.**

 **Oh, also forgot to mention, last chapter Roshi fought as normal during the Tournament because Cado would've figured it was him if he went as Jackie Chun.**

 **Guest review time:**

 **1) Thanks.**

 **2) Was asked this but forgot to mention, Cado _will_ be an anti-hero. Apart from me loving anti-heroes, this path makes the most sense. This decision will cause tension between the Justice League and some heroes and other people (especially Batman and Superman) but that's how it is. And I do agree that the Z-fighters don't harm innocents (well, except Vegeta), but do kill of their enemies. Even Goku.**

 **I was initially unsure as to how many universes will be in this story, due to the original 18 in the DBZ universe/multiverse and the original infinite universes but now 52 in the DC universe/multiverse, I'll just put it as 64 (this is the 52 plus 12 universes added together). Also, I put Cado as a Saiyan-Kryptonian hybrid because I liked the idea. It was like one of my biggest and favourite what-if possibilities. Though I see what you're talking about with the New God bit, as it would technically make more sense. I could make him a New God in the future, though I'm still unsure about it. Thanks for that.**

 **3) Dunno which Guest review you are, but you're welcome. And I will.**

 **With that done, I'm now going to open a poll for Arcane Chaos. The poll will be about Markus' new alias/title. Considering his feats, it's just something that I feel would be appropriate. The others will get their own titles later on in the story. You'll see the options later on.**

 **Thanks to all those who f,f,r and r the story. Love y'all.**

 **Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Cado had plopped onto the ground and meditated, ignoring the others. He was positively _fuming_ at his loss, and was not in the mood to talk to anyone. He simply mentally went over the fight with Tao in his mind, trying to figure out what was wrong. It was due to that glowing green rock, it had to be. What it was, he was not sure, but it was the cause of his defeat. No human could ever defeat him!

As he thought of the battle, he scowled upon thinking about that _stupid rock!_ He swore to Rao that if he ever saw it or Tao ever again, both were going to be obliterated! Cado was suddenly interrupted by his thoughts of destruction by his scouter beeping. _Two powerlevels are approaching_ , he thought. Hitting a button on the side he got a reading. _160 and 180. At least I can finally let loose my frustration._

"Hey guys!" Yamcha greeted, landing behind Cado. The hybrid turned to see him and Krillin land at the base of Korin tower.

"Ant. Baldie," Cado greeted, realising that they were the power levels he'd been sensing. Maybe he could still fight them; it'd do wonders for his stress.

"Brat," Yamcha nodded, as Krillin waved at him.

"Hey, guys!" Goku greeted, running up to them. "How was the climb?"

"It was awesome!" Krillin commented, throwing a few fast punches and kicks. "I feel much stronger than before."

"Yeah," Yamcha added. "Me too."

"Did we miss anything while we were gone?" Krillin asked, worried. "Sorry it took so long, by the way."

Cado bristled as Goku chuckled sheepishly. "Well, an assassin from the Red Ribbon Army showed up for the Dragon Ball."

"Who beat him?" Yamcha asked, looking between the two boys.

Cado's face turned red as Goku raised his hand up. "Me! He was kind of easy to beat!"

"You? Well, that's awesome, Goku!" Krillin commented, but frowned, turning to Cado. "Was he too easy for you?"

Growling, Cado mumbled something inaudible. "What was that?" Krillin asked, not hearing what the boy had said.

"I said I lost!" Cado yelled, furious at being reminded of his shameful defeat.

Krillin and Yamcha blinked for a moment, taking the information in. "You... lost? How?" the monk asked, stunned. For as long as he'd known the boy, he had seemed so strong, much stronger than him and Goku. Even Master Roshi had complimented Cado's strength, saying that it was beyond his own.

"Hahaha!" Yamcha threw his head back and laughed, pointing at Cado. "Y-You lost?! Wow, you must be growing weaker, kid! I bet I could've beaten this guy, no problem!"

"And yet, I remember defeating you like the insect that you still are in the desert, ant," Cado snarled, getting Yamcha to quiet down. "And I only lost because of a technicality. I _won't_ lose again, that much is certain."

"Anyway, these Red Ribbon guys are looking for the Dragon Balls. We can't let them gather all of them," Goku reminded the group.

"Let's get to it then," Yamcha said, getting some of his cocky vibes back.

"Not so fast," Krillin said, holding up his hand. "You know how much stronger we got from climbing the tower?"

"Yeah?" Yamcha said slowly.

"Well, before we go," Krillin continued, "we should wait for Goku and Cado to climb the tower and drink the sacred water. It might pay to have us all as strong as possible if we're going to take on an entire army."

"Pass," the hybrid immediately denied, crossing his arms. "I already know of the secrets of the tower, as well as the sacred water. It'd do me no good."

"Look, this is no time to get cocky, kid!" Yamcha yelled, crossing his arms. "We all need to be as strong as possible. Just because you're not the strongest, doesn't mean you can look down on the rest of us! Get over your lo-"

"Finish that line, and not even the Eternal Dragon will be able to fix what I do to you," Cado threatened silently, eyes glowing red.

Yamcha gulped, shutting his mouth instantly.

"Maybe Yamcha has a point, Cado," Bulma said, walking up to meet the group.

"B-Bulma?! H-Hey, how's it going?" Yamcha nervously greeted, shaking.

Cado laughed. "And you mock me for losing my fight? I may have lost, but at least I have the courage to talk to a woman, ant."

"S-Shut up!" Yamcha retorted as Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Bravado aside, maybe you should climb the tower, Cado," Bulma said.

The boy scowled. "Like I said, I already know the secrets of the tower and the sacred water. It'd benefit Kakarot more if he were to climb the tower. I need to look over something."

"Alright then," Goku said. "I'll try and hurry." With that, the Saiyan boy leapt up and grabbed onto the tower and started climbing it into the sky.

 **XXX**

"Kelex, were you able to scan the ring Tao used during the fight?" Cado asked the Kryptonian droid, having flown back to Capsule Corp. to understand more of the glowing rock.

"Yes, I was," the droid said. "It was able to emit a signature similar to that of Krypton. My guess is that this 'fragment' is perhaps a piece of what was left of Krypton. It gave off a radiation that negatively affected your Kryptonian cellular structure."

Cado glared at the droid. "And you didn't think to tell me this before I lost?!"

"I apologise, Van-Ur. It took some time to study the radiation while you were fighting," Kelex apologised.

Cado wanted to smash the droid to bits, but relented. "So what exactly did you find from your studies?"

"Based upon spectro-analysis of the green gem, it would cause you to become sick and ill, while slowly sapping you of your Kryptonian powers. Prolonged exposure is possibly lethal. Weapons made of this gem will also bypass your invulnerability," Kelex said. "Your Saiyan biology, however, is able to grant you little immunity, although prolonged exposure can still affect you."

"Great," Cado muttered. He narrowed his eyes. "So how do I counter it?"

"I have a solution, Van-Ur," Kelex suggested. "This 'ki' energy you are able to manipulate. Perhaps you can use this as a shield to protect yourself from the green gem's radiation."

Cado blinked for a moment, before face-palming. "Why didn't I think of that?" he commented to himself, before sighing. "Alright. That seems to be the likely solution. But I have to find out how to resist this gem. I refuse to rely on this crutch."

"I will run scans to try and counter it," Kelex suggested.

Cado smirked. "Good."

 **XXX**

Goku groaned as he continued to climb the tower. He'd been climbing for nearly twelve hours and had to admit he was starting to get tired. He didn't know how much farther he had to go. Looking up he saw what looked like the tower expanding outward. He hoped it was the top. Goku climbed up with renewed vigor. Reaching a small ladder he climbed up into a small room. He smiled, having finally reached the top.

Goku looked around but didn't see anyone. Walking over to a small stair case he walked up to the next level where he saw a small white cat-like creature holding a staff.

"Well hello," the cat said. "You're the third visitor I've had this week. Are you after the sacred water too?"

"I am," Goku answered. "My name is Goku."

"What a nice boy. Although I already knew that." Pointing towards his head, the cat creature continued. "I can read minds. I am Master Korin, in case you hadn't figured that out yet."

"So,"Goku said, "where's this sacred water that I came up here for?"

"It's right here," Korin said, holding up a pitcher of water on the end of his staff. "All you have to do is get it."

Goku charged at the cat reaching for the sacred water, but Korin had moved out of the way so quickly that Saiyan boy couldn't get the bottle.

"You have to anticipate my movements," Korin said. "You can't just react to what I do."

Goku closed his eyes, clearing his mind and focused. Mentally preparing himself, he launched himself at Korin once again. The cat moved to dodge only to find the boy already behind him. Goku drove a knee into the cat's back sending Korin sprawling forward.

The bottle flew out of Korin's hands and into Goku's waiting hands. "You mean like that?" the Saiyan asked, before he opened the jug of water and started to drink it down.

"Very good," Korin said. "Your old master took three years to get the sacred water. "I thought your friends down there were doing really well when it took a week for them to get it. But three minutes is a new record."

"I don't really feel that much stronger," Goku commented.

"Well, you shouldn't after drinking tap water," Korin said.

"Tap water?" Goku said, surprised.

"Yes," Korin said. "There is nothing special in the water. "You got stronger from the act of climbing the tower and getting the water have made you stronger. Climbing the tower has increased your endurance and getting the water from me has increased your speed and focus."

"I don't really feel that much stronger though," Goku said, frowning.

"Unfortunately," you were too strong for the training to have the full effect," Korin said. "You were already strong enough that the tower wasn't much of a challenge for you."

"So you're saying I wasted my time?" Goku asked, frowning. "Huh, maybe that was why Cado wasn't interested in the tower."

"No," Korin replied, shaking his head. "You still learned some focus and got a little stronger. That and I have something for you that I have a feeling will make you much stronger in the long run."

"What's that?" Goku asked.

"These are Sensu beans," Korin said, tossing a bean to the young Saiyan. "If you eat them your energy will be restored instantly and you will be healed of all injuries instantly."

"Woah, neat!" Goku exclaimed, shocked.

"They do take sometime to grow though," Korin warned. "So use them sparingly. I can give you ten of them right now but it may take sometime to grow more."

"Thanks," Goku said, eating the bean that Korin had given him and taking the other nine in a little pouch. "Wow," the Saiyan said after eating the bean, "I really do feel stronger now. Awesome!"

With that, Goku hopped over the edge of the tower, falling below.

 **XXX**

Krillin and Yamcha looked up as they saw a dot falling rapidly from Korin tower. A few minutes later, Goku touched down.

"Wow," Yamcha said, shocked. "How'd you come down that fast?"

"Oh that," Goku said. "It was easy. All I had to do was jump. That and use my energy to slow myself enough that I didn't go break anything as I landed."

"You're back already?" Krillin asked, shocked. "It hasn't even been a full day."

"Well," Goku said, rubbing his head. "It wasn't that difficult to be faster than Korin."

"So you're done?" Bulma asked.

"Uh-huh," Goku nodded. Turning more serious, he said, "We need to go get those other Dragon Balls."

"But what about Cado?" Bulma asked, frowning.

"He'll catch up," Goku answered, waving his hand.

Still frowning, Bulma decided to bring out her jet copter. "Let's go, then."

 **XXX**

"We're getting close," Yamcha said from where he was flying the jet-copter.

"Alright," Goku said, peering down from where he was flying on his Flying Nimbus. "Let's see if I can distract them. I'll draw the fire from the defenses. You two land outside the compound and work your way inside. Bulma you stay with the jet-copter."

Goku flew toward the compound using his Nimbus. Missiles flew up to stop the young Saiyan but the boy flew faster than the missiles could managing to dodge them before they could hit.

Minutes later, Goku landed in the middle of the compound. Soldiers rushed out to shoot him, but Goku defeated every one of them with kicks and punches.

Another group of soldiers approached but were taken out from behind by Krillin and Yamcha.

"You made it," Goku said to his friends.

"Yeah," Yamcha said, smiling. "I don't think they even noticed us coming in. They were paying all their attention to you when you were flying in."

The three warriors continued to fight their way through the compound until they came to the command center. "I'm impressed," a short man commented, sitting right inside. He had red hair and wore an eyepatch, along with a suit. "So, which one of you defeated Mercenary Tao?"

"That would be me," Goku said, stepping forward. "Now hand over the Dragon Balls."

Oh I don't think so," Red said, smirking evilly. "My name is Commander Red. And you're all going to be begging me for mercy in the next few minutes."

Krillin guffawed at this. "Please. It's three against one. What do you plan to do?"

"Oh I know I don't," Commander Red said. "But I don't intend on fighting you. After you defeated Mercenary Tao, we figured we'd need a warrior that was more powerful. Unfortunately, we didn't have any warriors of such caliber. But we did have a brilliant scientist by the name of Dr. Gero. Dr. Gero had made many fighting machines for us in the past some of which could maybe come close to Tao's level but none of which could beat the mercenary." Commander Red grinned as he continued. "Recently Dr. Gero has started some research into a human/android hybrid. No one was willing to volunteer for his experiments though."

"Uh, guys?" Yamcha gulped. "I don't like the sound of this."

Commander Red's grin widened. "Though with your defeat of Mercenary Tao, we had the perfect volunteer. You did quite the damage to the assassin but with the help of Dr. Gero, he will now defeat all of you for me." A small door slid up and a form walked out. It had Mercenary Tao's features for the most part but one arm was fully mechanical and other patches of metal scattered the killer's body. He was even wearing the same green ring from before. "Now you will all die," Commander Red concluded. "Mercenary Tao, finish off the intruders."

"Surprised to see me I see," Tao said to Goku's shocked face. "You must have thought that I was dead after that last attack and I very nearly was. Luckily I was capable enough to make it back here where the good Dr. Gero fixed me up and added some improvements. Although, I'm sad that other boy won't die along with you, I'll be satisfied with the two fools behind you."

"You won't win. I beat you last time, I can beat you again," Goku responded, getting into a fighting stance. The others got into similar fighting stances.

Tao moved like lightning charging at Goku. His fist found itself in the young Saiyan's gut doubling the boy over. Tao didn't let up from there. He sent an elbow into Goku's face sending the boy flying back into a building.

"Woah!" Yamcha said, shocked. "I didn't even see him move!"

A few seconds later, Goku picked himself up off the ground and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. "Not bad," the young Saiyan said, grinning. "You've gotten a lot stronger. This will be fun."

"You have no idea how outclassed you are," Tao said, smirking smugly. "Dr. Gero made many improvements when he patched me up."

"I'm not afraid of you!" Goku yelled as he charged at Tao throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the cyborg. Tao blocked or dodged every one of them and started throwing some kicks and punches of his own. Goku tried to dodge the blows but was unsuccessful. It was all the young Saiyan could do to block most of the blows to minimize the amount of damage done.

 _How did he get so much stronger?_ Goku thought to himself worriedly. He continued to be on the defensive, blocking and narrowly dodging attacks. _I can barely keep up with him._

Seeing his friend in trouble, Krillin decided to interfere. Krillin charged into the fray adding some blows of his own trying his best to coordinate with Goku's attacks. Yamcha immediately leapt in after Krillin and started adding attacks of his own against the cyborg.

"So it's three on one," Tao commented, not even fazed as he continued to block the three fighter's attacks. "That just won't do. I want to exact my revenge on the boy without interference." Tao's fist shot out into Krillin's face hard sending the young boy back. Not missing a beat Tao sent a knee into Yamcha's stomach doubling the bandit over. Having cleared out the interference he continued his attack on the young Saiyan.

Tao's fist moved like lightning, hitting Goku in the shoulder and sending the boy staggering back. Goku recovered quickly enough and sent a punch at Tao, connecting to the cyborg's chin. Tao barely flinched from the blow and continued to send attacks at the young Saiyan. "Now it's time to finish you off," Tao said elbowing Goku away from him.

" **Dodon Ray**!" he shouted, sending a beam of yellow energy at Goku. The beam hit him full on unguarded. The Saiyan was sent flying into a building where the bricks collapsed on him.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha shouted as he charged Tao with his famous attack. Tao managed to block all the kicks and punches with practiced ease. The assassin counterattacked with some kicks and punches of his own, pummeling the bandit warrior with blow after blow. With one final attack to the back of the head, Yamcha was unconscious.

Krillin stood in a defensive pose, having gotten up after the last attack from Tao. Though he knew the effort was futile. Tao was in front of Krillin before the young boy could react. His fist moved almost faster than he could see and buried it in his stomach dropping the boy to the ground. "Now to finish you off!" he said, laughing.

The robotic assassin made to shoot another Dodon Ray, but was kicked in the head by a surprise attack. He was launched to the other side of the wall of a building, making the rubble collapse on him.

Krillin weakly looked up to see who had saved him, before chuckling. "G-Good luck. H-He's so strong."

"And yet, he will fall before me," Cado declared, looking down at the bald monk, who had now passed out. He surveyed the damage done to the warriors. "Hm. Seems like you've improved, Tao."

"Hey, who the hell are you?!" Commander Red yelled, shocked. "How did you knock away Mercenary Tao?! You won't get away with-" He was interrupted from talking when Cado held up his right hand, a ki blast being built up. It was released, heading straight for the short commander. Commander Red screamed in fear and pain as the ki blast connected with him, detonating and destroying most of the compound and killing Commander Red.

There was a huge explosion, the force from it tousling Cado's hair. He smirked. "Well, that was good therapy."

The rubble surrounding Tao exploded, showing that the cyborg assassin had recovered from Cado's blow. "You!" Tao yelled in anger.

"Me," Cado simply said, getting into a fighting stance.

A blood vessel built up on Tao's head, looking like it was about to burst from how angry he was. But then he calmed down, grinning smugly. "So, come back for some more of what I gave you last time, boy? You must be more delusional than ever. If I remember correctly, you had to get that other boy to save you from me the last time! And I've gotten myself an upgrade! You have no chance of winning!"

Cado didn't say anything, his face serious. His form shimmered for a bit, before a bubble of ki started expanding slowly from his body. He grunted, before condensing the bubble, making it shrink around his form, until it coated his skin. The thin layer of ki was applied to all around his body.

Tao scoffed. "What's this? New tricks you learned? No matter, they won't help-" Tao was interrupted by an elbow snapping into his chin, sending him flying past the destroyed building. Cado had instantly appeared where Tao was before, elbow raised. He then flew after the cyborg assassin, gaining on him.

When the boy had become level with Tao's body, he struck out with a quick dropkick, making Tao bounce off the ground like a basketball. Once he was in the air, a powerful punch connected with his back, damaging his cybernetic spine. Tao cried out in pain, flying through the air. His flight was halted when Cado appeared above him and gave him a powerful two-fisted strike, making the assassin puke up blood.

Tao was sent falling towards the ground, making it crack and shake slightly. He wheezed as Cado slowly descended to the ground. "H-How?" he rasped weakly. He coughed up more blood as he continued. "Y-You were a weakling when we last time we fought! And I'm new and improved! So how?!"

"Because of a technicality," Cado answered, a smirk across his face. "If not for a stupid weakness I had, I would've turned you into ashes and dust. Something I'll get started on right now."

"N-No! I refuse!" Tao yelled out desperately. "I will not lose again to another brat!"

With that, he leaped forward with surprising strength. He kept on striking Cado rapidly, but the Saiyan-Kryptonian hybrid just bobbed his head to the side, dodging each strike with his smirk still present.

This was the scene Goku saw when he removed himself from the rubble, his bruised and battered body struggling slightly. His eyes widened when he saw Cado. "Hey, Cado!" Goku winced, holding his wounds. "Ow, ow, ow! Man, I really took a beating there." His eyes widened, remembering the Sensu beans Korin had given him. "That's right!"

Bringing a bean from his pouch, he brought it to his mouth and chewed, swallowing it afterwards. Instantly Goku's energy returned as his wounds disappeared as if by magic. The boy spread his arm sending his energy outward blowing the rubble covering him out of the way. He ran to his other friends to give them the miracle beans.

Cado kept on dodging each attack, a bored look on his face. "Are you even attacking correctly?" the boy asked, a bored look on his face.

"YES!" Tao yelled, a furious look on his face as he panted. How had he not hit the brat yet?! He couldn't be this strong! "I AM AN ASSASSIN! DO NOT MOCK MY SKILLS-"

Tao was interrupted as a lightning-fast punch connected with his sternum, making a visible indent in his stomach from behind.

"ACK!" Tao gasped for air, blood dripping down his mouth.

"See? _That's_ how you throw a punch," Cado mocked, a cocky smirk on his face. His grin widened. "Now, let me show you how it's done." The boy unleashed a powerful combo that knocked Tao around like a ragdoll. Spare mechanical parts flew from his body as he was practically beaten to death.

Throwing a spin-kick that launched Tao into the air. Smirking widely, Cado held his hand out to where Tao was flying. "Class dismissed," he said, before shouting afterwards, " **Apex Cannon**!"

An azure ball of energy was already building up in Cado's palm once he had uttered the words. The ki blast sailed towards the motionless body of Tao, connecting successfully. A huge explosion shook the sky, producing large amounts of smoke and light.

Cado sighed once the attack ended, seeing the ashy remains of Mercenary Tao falling to the ground. Though his sharp eyesight caught a familiar ring falling to the ground. Scowling, he flew upwards and caught the ring, his ki shield protecting him.

"Damned thing," he muttered, before ordering, "Kelex, contain the ring."

"Right away," was the response from the droid. From the bracelet, a small piece of metal popped up from the side, expanding into a medium-sized cube. The top of the cube opened, revealing an opening that Cado placed the ring inside.

Sighing, the hybrid dismissed his ki shield, lowering down to meet the other recovered fighters on the ground.

"That was amazing!" Goku said, grinning. "I thought we were goners."

"Yeah," Yamcha said patting Cado on the back. "Although, could you please arrive a little sooner?"

Oh?" Cado raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you could beat him up no problem."

"I... uh..." Yamcha rubbed the back of his head while the other boys laughed.

"Hey, what were those beans you gave us, Goku?" Krillin asked, a curious look on his face.

"Oh, they're Sensu beans," Goku explained, holding up his pouch of them. "They heal you up instantly. I think they also make you stronger. That's how I feel."

"Actually, that's your Saiyan biology working," Cado explained, intrigued by these 'Sensu beans'. "Saiyans get stronger after every battle, especially when they're on the brink of death. And once they're healed up, their power skyrockets."

"Neat!" Goku exclaimed in excitement while Yamcha and Krillin gaped.

"How is that fair? We get beat up, and feel like crap afterwards, but you guys get healed up and get stronger?" Yamcha complained.

Cado smirked. "It's simple; Saiyans are much better than humans."

Yamcha was left grumbling, while the other boys started looking for the remaining Dragon Balls. After a few minutes of searching they had managed to locate them.

"I don't see any sign of any more Red Ribbon Soldiers," Yamcha commented.

"Yeah," Krillin added. "I guess they all fled when they saw Cado beating the stuffing out of their strongest soldier. And killing their commander."

"Can you blame them?" Bulma said. She had joined them as soon as the fighting had stopped. "I wouldn't want to be on Cado's bad side either."

"Damn right," Cado nodded, making Bulma roll her eyes.

"So, now that we have the Dragon Balls, what are we going to wish for?" Krillin asked.

Goku tilted his head in confusion. "Do we really need to wish for anything, though? I mean, we managed to defeat the Red Ribbon Army. I doubt that there's really much to restore anyways."

The others frowned in thought. Cado looked towards Bulma. "Do you still want to wish for your _perfect_ boyfriend?"

Bulma was about to say something, then paused, contemplating something. She shook her head afterwards. "No. I don't think I need a boyfriend for now?"

Now Cado was surprised. "Really? What changed?"

Bulma blushed, refusing to look at the boy. He sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get his answer soon.

"Well, I could wish to get over my fear of gir-" "Not a chance," Cado denied Yamcha's request instantly. The former bandit scowled at the boy. "And why can't I?"

"You'd really waste a wish, just to get over your measly fear of females? Pathetic." Cado had a thoughtful look on his face. "Instead, how about we save the wish? Each of us take a Dragon Ball to hold onto, so they don't fall into the wrong hands. If we ever do need a wish, we could either contact each other, or get Bulma to use the Dragon Radar to locate us."

The others nodded, liking the idea. Goku got the four-star Dragon Ball for obvious reasons, Krillin took the five-star ball, Yamcha took the one-star ball, Bulma the three-star, and Cado took the two, six and seven-star balls. The reason he took the most was because he was the strongest of the group, allowing him to protect them better. Even if the worst were to happen, and the others got their balls stolen, Cado would still defend his set.

"So where you going now?" Yamcha asked turning to Goku.

"I think I'm probably going to go on a training trip, try to get stronger," Goku said, smiling at the idea.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Krillin asked his friend, worried.

Goku waved away the concern. "Don't worry. I've lived in the woods by myself mostly for years."

"What about you?" Bulma asked Cado.

Cado smirked. "The same as Kakarot. There are still things I need to learn, not to mention that I can overcome any of my present weaknesses."

"Oh." Bulma tried to hide the disappointment in her voice, but Cado could still detect it.

Figuring out what the problem was, Cado smiled. "Bulma, I'm not going to be gone forever. I'll come back. And I'll even visit you from time to time."

Bulma smiled, happy with that idea. "Sounds great. So, when do we all meet up?"

"Well, there's a tournament coming up in three years," Yamcha said. "And I definitely want a rematch." He said this to both Goku and Cado.

Goku grinned while Cado scoffed. "Can't wait!/That outcome is obvious" Was the dual-reply from the two boys.

"So you're going back to train more with Master Roshi?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah. I think there's still a lot I can learn from the old man," Yamcha said. He turned to Krillin. "You want to come back with me? I could use someone to spar against."

"Sure," Krillin said, nodding. "I'm not much of a match for Goku or Cado anyway. I may stand a better chance against you and Master Roshi."

"So it's settled," Goku said, smiling. "In three years, we'll all meet again for the tournament! Agreed?"

The group nodded, all smiling.

"Great! See you guys!" Goku waved, summoning his Flying Nimbus to fly away. Cado smirked, blasting off and flying away with his ki. Yamcha, Krillin and Bulma got on her jet-copter to fly away.

 **Done! Now, before you all scratch your heads in confusion, I'll explain:**

 **I shortened the Red Ribbon Army arc. It is one of my favourite arcs in Dragon Ball, but I shortened it because none of the Generals or army would be a match for Goku and Cado. It'd be a bit repetitive and boring if I had the two of them beating down each and every soldier. So, I skipped a lot of it. Like, a good chunk if I'm remembering correctly.**

 **Also, introduced Cyborg Tao early in the story. This was done to give a challenge to Goku, Krillin and Yamcha, as well as Cado getting his revenge. Also, as for the ki shield, I was definitely going to introduce it to counter the Kryptonite, but tamagat gave me the idea of power armour like Superboy Prime. So, I'll have Cado create power armour around when he crosses over to the DC Universe and settles in. Thanks.**

 **Next chapter, I'll start the Street Fighter crossover during the training trip, as well as Ninja Gaiden and King of Fighters. It'll be done in that order.**

 **Now, Guest reviews:**

 **1) Thank you.**

 **2) That's cool**

 **3) That's fine. To each their own.**

 **4) I plan for Cado's Super Saiyan transformations to be a little bit different, due to his Kryptonian heritage. You'll see why, later.**

 **5) I have one thing to say to you, sir/madam: your idea is... AMAZING! Seriously, that sounds like the perfect idea for a Marvel fic. I think I will do a separate idea for a future Marvel fic, rather than incorporate it into this fic. I may change my mind later, though. Seriously, your idea is amazing, despite it being an idea from a movie I hate, but props to you. I think I'll use those very same ideas/powers. Thank you, so much.**

 **6) You had the right idea, but it was neither. He'll train his immunity of Kryptonite (when he gets to the DC Universe, I'll see if I can try and get him immunity to all kind of Kryptonite later on). You're right, his pride wouldn't have allowed him to use a wish to get rid of his immunity if he could train to get rid of it.**

 **7) Thanks for that, as I didn't know that.**

 **8) The list on Chapter 2 is the shrunken harem. I haven't even considered other options (e.g. Cammy, Kitana from Mortal Kombat, etc.) I will let you know of the newer additions later on.**

 **I'll continue my schedule from my old poll of putting this story as a priority, so you guys can be happy. And myself, also.**

 **Thanks to all those who f,f,r and r the story. Love y'all.**

 **Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"C-Come on..." Cado grunted, walking through the forest while wearing the ring with the green gem on his finger. He had been at this for a while, struggling to walk as wa

s pulling several trees tied together by rope with his tail. Both of his combined weaknesses playing at him was causing him to feel like dying. Yet he preserved. He was not going to fall victim to his weaknesses. He will get rid of his weakness of this green gem. His tail was something that he had almost conquered.

"K-Kelex, w-what would y-you call this... green crystal?" Cado grunted, a sheen of sweat coating his body and gi.

"I believe an appropriate name for it would be Kryptonite," Kelex said.

"G-Good t-t-to know!" he grunted out, before collapsing, the pile of trees being pulled falling down. He panted, still feeling weak from the newly dubbed Kryptonite. His body wanted rest, wanted to give in, but his mind and pride denied this. He had run tests on the Kryptonite once he wore the ring. He found that his cell structure partially weakened when in direct contact or exposure to the green crystal. Prolonged exposure stripped of him of his strengthened durability, but still left him stronger than any normal human. An interesting thing, he noted, was that whenever he removed the crystal and bathed in sunlight, his body began to grow stronger from the ordeal. His weakness to Kryptonite was still there, but it was gradually weakening.

He theorised that his Saiyan biology was helping weaken the Kryptonite weakness and strengthening his body through each Zenkai boost. Though the process was gruelling, he was glad of the results.

"I will not give up," Cado whispered, grinding the ground that he laid on. He growled, a fire in his eyes. "I will not fall victim to this stupid rock. I will rise above my weaknesses, and make my ancestors proud!" Now fully pushing himself forward, he roared, the sound reverberating across the forest. Flexing his tail and ignoring the sweat covering his body, he started pulling the pile of trees behind him, ignoring the sheen of sweat covering him.

 **XXX**

Cado sat on a smooth rock in the middle of a lake, his top removed. His red solar watch was attached to his wrist. He strained his senses, trying to pick up each and every detail, his eyes closed.

A few moments later, there was ripple of water behind him. The water violently parted, revealing that a giant fish erupted, fangs gleaming. Just as the sea creature was almost upon the boy, the boy's tail struck like lightning, smacking the fish on the side of its neck, hard enough to kill it. Pretty soon, there were more ripples, and more fishes and shark-like creatures flew in the air, aiming for Cado.

His Saiyan tail struck the creatures attacking from behind while his left hand was chopping each fish on the neck, his eyes still closed. Pretty soon, all the fishes fell in the water, dead.

Cado smirked. At least he dinner ready.

 **XXX**

It was night time, and Cado was sitting in the woods, chomping down on third roasted fish, savouring the meat. A fire was alight beside him, with a stick holding several of his fish. Carcasses laid beside him. He finished his fish, throwing the bones in the pile of carcasses and burping loudly. He patted his belly, satisfied.

"My resistance is going well so far," Cado muttered to himself, clenching his fist. "But training alone isn't enough. I need experience. But how?" Frowning in thought, he finally came to an idea. "There must other kinds of tournaments around. The World Martial Arts Tournament isn't for another three years, but I doubt that there aren't other tournaments going on. Even if I have to fight weak humans, hopefully they'll be a challenge to me."

 **XXX**

The next morning, Cado was flying towards the west, heading for the 1st World Warrior Tournament. He had heard of this from a passing flyer from an elderly man. He was simply going to dismiss it, but with the promise of strong warriors, he couldn't pass up the opportunity.

Seeing the venue ahead, he discretely landed beside the building, making sure nobody saw him. It wasn't that he was afraid of being found out, he just didn't like people questioning him too much. Plus, it gave him an edge against other fighters.

Walking up to the tournament attendant, he surveyed the crowd, along with the atmosphere. Both were definitely similar to the World Martial Arts Tournament, except this one felt serious, like there was actual competition here. Cado grinned in excitement. The only fighters at the World Martial Arts Tournament that could give him a challenge were Master Roshi and Kakarot. Krillin barely gave him a challenge, and Yamcha wasn't even worth mentioning. Here, hopefully he could finally get the challenge he craved.

"I'd like to enter the tournament," he requested politely to the attendant, who was a middle-aged man with glasses and a moustache.

The man frowned, looking at Cado. "I'm sorry, young man, but you're so young! This is for the big leagues, not some junior division. Maybe come again another day."

Cado grit his teeth, resisting the urge to blast this man to nothing. _Keep calm, Cado. Keep calm..._ "I already have competed in a tournament like this. The World Martial Arts Tournament, to be exact. In fact, I won the tournament."

The attendant's eyes widened, before inspecting him. He blinked. " _You're_ Cado? Grandson of the great Master Roshi?!"

Cado smirked. "The one and only."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't recognise you- oh, you're even wearing the gi of the Turtle Hermit School! How spectacular!"

"Yeah, yeah," Cado waved away. He was annoyed at this man stumbling over his words, singing a different tune now that he knew who he was. "Just sign me up already."

"O-Of course!" The man wrote his name, along with giving him his slip. "There's you're slip right there! G-Good luck!"

"Won't need it," Cado waved away, walking inside.

 **XXX**

Cado stood in the fighters' area, inspecting the competition before him. He was glad to note that, unlike in his previous tournament, these fighters looked like a challenge. Oh, not a challenge for him, but decent fighters at least.

However, his focus was mainly on two people in particular: one was a man who looked to be in his twenties. He wore a slightly scuffed white fighting gi that left his muscular chest exposed. His arms were also toned and strong, showcasing that he took his training seriously. His fists were covered with red padded fighting gloves. He had a slightly deep tan, similar to his own, with short spiky black hair with serious brown eyes. He had a red band wrapped around his forehead. His feet were bare, something that confused Cado. Still, he looked strong, different from the other fighters.

The other fighter that caught his attention was a very tall and muscular man with an eyepatch covering his left eye. He was bald, and had a fire in his eye, something that intrigued Cado. All he wore were bandages surrounding his fists and legs, along with dark blue pants. He was also barefoot as well. Still, he looked strong, powerful.

"Heh, look here, boys. A baby wandered into the room," a thick, arrogant voice called out. The fighters turned to see a mountain of a man, walking towards Cado. He was ripped, with huge muscles that flexed with each step. His head was shaven, and all he wore were pants. Why was everyone wearing pants in this place?

"Hey, little boy? You lost?" the man taunted, bending down and look down on Cado. The hybrid's face was blank, not showing any emotion. He just stared at the man.

He didn't seem to like that. "What, you mute? Or are you scared? I dunno why they let kids compete. They must be getting stupider each year!"

A bunch of ugly laughs erupted from some other large guys. They obviously were the sheep that followed him.

Cado still didn't respond, closing his eyes. The large man seemed to snarl at this, before getting his arrogant grin back.

"Tough guy, huh? Why don't you run home to your mommy, let her give you some milk?" he taunted, laughing like an idiot.

"Hey, leave him alone," the man with the white gi called out, annoyed that some guys were picking on a kid. Even if he did question why he was here.

"Can it, hobo!" the man yelled to him, before turning to Cado, snarling. "Fine. You don't wanna talk? Then I'll just beat you so badly that you will!" With that, he launched a beefy fist towards the prone boy, only for him to dodge gracefully. Stunned, the man blinked, before chuckling. "Oh, you got some fancy moves, huh? Well, dodge this!"

With that, the giant man kept sending punch after punch towards Cado, who kept moving from one foot to the other, dodging without even trying. The other fighters took notice of this, specifically the man who had spoken before.

"Grrr! Stop! Dodging!" the man yelled, furious at each of his attacks missing.

Cado didn't say anything for a moment, still dodging. Finally, he took action. He grabbed the man's outstretched fist and twirled on the balls of his feet, judo-flipping the giant of a man with ease. The man yelled, surprised as he landed on his back painfully. He cried out in pain, head hitting the ground with a massive thud.

The other fighters were shocked, surprised at how a small boy could defeat the man with ease. "Amazing..." the man with the white gi whispered, studying the boy more closely. The man with the eyepatch did the same thing.

Cado looked down at the fallen man, who groaned painfully. "The next time you allow stupid words to come from your mouth, use your pint-sized brain to realise that a predator stands before you, not prey." With that, Cado walked away to the side, the fighters parting like a wave before him.

A few minutes later, a voice called out, "Would Ryu and Retsu please come to the ring, please? I repeat, would Ryu and Retsu come to the stage, please?"

The man with the white gi walked towards the ring, along with a middle-aged man with thick eyebrows, a bald head and monk-looking robes to walk out towards the ring. The remaining fighters walked to the opening, about to see the match. Cado paid attention to the one named Ryu, who started to get into a stance.

"Round 1," the announcer simply called out, raising a stick to strike a gong on the side. "Fight!"

The two fighters approached each other quickly, Retsu coming in with a jump, followed by a flying kick. Ryu raised his forearm, blocking the powerful attack, before giving a powerful kick that Retsu avoided. Ryu closed in, going for a quick punch-kick combo that Retsu ducked under. Ryu then tried to go for an odd flying spinning kick in midair that Retsu narrowly tried to avoid.

Retsu then came in once Ryu finished his attack. He tried to go for a high kick, but Ryu parried it away, striking at Retsu. The two got into a flurry of attacks, both looking somewhat even.

Cado watched with interested eyes. The fighting styles used here were vastly different than in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Here, they were quick, coordinated and more reserved than the powerful but slow attacks. He commended himself for actually participating in this tournament.

Ryu managed to break Retsu's guard with a backwards kick, before finishing the fight with his spinning kick. Retsu landed in a heap, unconscious from the attack. Ryu raised his arm up in victory as the crowd cheered. "Ryu has won the fist round!" the announcer announced.

Cado got an excited grin on his face. It seems like the way to win was to either knock his opponent unconscious, or render him unable to fight. Different from the World Martial Arts Tournament, which included ring-outs. But not unwelcome.

 **XXX**

"Would Cado and Geki please come to the ring, please?" the announcer called out.

Cado stepped out, along with Geki. Geki wore a purple ninja attire, with fishnets covering his wrists and legs. On his left hand was a three-tipped claw.

The two stood opposite each other, getting into their stances. "I'll be sure not to underestimate you, given your performance from before," Geki simply said.

"That'd be wise," Cado responded, ready.

"Round 2," the announcer called out. "Fight!"

Immediately, Geki dashed forward, attacking Cado with fast strikes. His fighting style was different to other fighters. It was quick, going for lethal strikes while protecting himself. It was interesting, Cado noted, as he kept on blocking and dodging Geki's attacks. The light glinting off the claw was the only warning Cado received, before catching the claw between his index and middle finger.

Geki tried wrenching the weapon from Cado's hand, but it was no use. So, he went for a sweep kick that Cado dodged, moving away from the ninja. Geki reached behind him and threw several throwing stars at Cado. Eyebrows raised, Cado caught each one with one hand, intrigued. Guess weapons were allowed here. Although the fact that Geki had his claw was obvious enough.

Just as Cado caught the stars, Geki vanished in a cloud of smoke. Eyes raised, Cado narrowly dodged the surprise attack from behind.

"Interesting," Cado said, throwing the throwing stars back with powerful force. Geki managed to gracefully dodge each one, but walked right into the powerful punch Cado gave him, appearing where he was about to move to. Geki stumbled back, but quickly recovered.

Cado advanced, about to go for a combo when Geki disappeared in a cloud of smoke again. Training his senses, Cado reached behind him and caught the fist that was aimed behind him. He went for a powerful overhead kick when Geki disappeared again in a cloud of smoke.

Geki struck from behind again, only for his claw to pass through what looked to be an image of the boy. "Illusions?" he muttered with shock, before getting struck from behind with a powerful kick. Geki was sent flying near the wall set up, smashing into it.

He got up slowly, trying to quickly recover. "That... was surprising," Geki managed to say, panting. "I didn't think you'd be so skilled with illusions."

"You have your tricks, and I have mine," was all that Cado said.

Grunting, Geki sent a hail of throwing stars towards Cado, who started blocking them with his hand. In the middle of the hail, Geki appeared quickly, using his stars as a distraction. Just as he was about to reach Cado, the boy disappeared in an afterimage again.

Geki was shocked, trying to readjust himself in the air, but it was of no use. Cado immediately came with a wicked uppercut sending Geki flying, unconscious before he even hit the ground.

Cado landed on the ground, a smile on his face. He raised his arm in the air, signifying his victory as the crowd cheered. "Cado has won the second round!" the announcer yelled over the cheers.

 **XXX**

The tournament went on, with few fighters advancing towards the semi-finals. Among them were Ryu, the supposed rising star, Cado, the kid prodigy, and Sagat, the silent predator. Each of them beat foe after foe until finally, they advanced to the semi-finals.

"Would Cado and Ryu come to the arena, please?" the announcer called out.

Ryu and Cado made their way to the arena, not saying any words for a few moments. Finally, Ryu spoke.

"I'm impressed at your skill, Cado," Ryu complimented, getting into his stance. "To be honest, I didn't think you'd make it this far. Although, given your performance before the tournament, I shouldn't be surprised."

"Thanks," Cado nodded, getting into his own stance. "You also are really good. I'm not going to lie, I'm actually pumped to fight you. That doesn't happen very often, so be honoured."

"Good. Just remember that when I win," Ryu said, smirking.

Cado smirked as well, but said nothing.

"Round 9," the announcer called out. "Fight!"

None of the fighters moved, trying to feel each other out. Both were relaxed, content with going over their strategies in their minds. A minute passed. Two minutes. Just as the audience was getting restless, the two moved quicker than the naked eye could track, meeting in the arena with their fists.

Ryu grunted, surprised at the strength of his opponent, but pushed on. Cado was of similar mind, smiling. Ryu disengaged, going for his usual spinning kick. Cado moved down to the ground instantly, expertly using his hands to move his body away, dodging the attack. Cado fell back in, going for a rising kick, but Ryu dodged, going for a powerful punch that stunned Cado slightly. He made to advance, but Cado pulled a move that surprised him. He jumped, going for a spin kick. Just as Ryu moved away, he felt something crawl and wrap around his wrist.

"Wha..." he managed to say, before the object wrapped around his wrist - was that a tail?! - moved his arm away, leaving him vulnerable to a combo of mean punches from Cado. This left Ryu dazed slightly. When he tried to move away or block, the tail yanked his arm away. Cado ended his combo with a powerful punch that launched Ryu back. He allowed his tail to release the fighter.

Just as Ryu was about to hit the side of the arena, Cado immediately appeared behind him, spin-kicking him away, allowing him to land on the ground in a heap. He didn't get up afterwards, looking to be unconscious.

Cado frowned, knowing that Ryu was far from done. The announcer didn't seem to share his idea, as he called out, "Cado has won the-"

"Wait," Ryu groaned, before getting up stiffly. Cado grinned as the announcer stopped, shocked.

Panting, Ryu wiped away a line of blood on the side of his face, looking at Cado. "You almost caught me by surprise with your tactics." Looking at the swishing tail behind him, he raised an eyebrow. "You know that you have a tail behind you, right?"

"I have an odd family," Cado replied, which was true. The idea of aliens was odd, not to mention weird.

Smiling, Ryu moved, this time making Cado get into his own stance. As he went for his spinning kick again, Cado decided to leap into the air, dodging the attack. However, Ryu had learned from his mistakes. "Hadoken!" he yelled out, launching a blue blast of energy. The motion he did to launch the attack was not unlike the Kamehameha.

Eyes wide in surprise, Cado slapped away the blast of energy towards the sky, seeing it detonate slightly. He turned to look below at Ryu, still floating in the air. The action earned his surprised glances and awed sounds from the audience watching.

"I didn't know fighters here could use ki," was all Cado said.

Ryu raised an eyebrow. "You know how to use ki? Also, how are you flying?"

Cado smiled. "Take a guess." With that, Cado launched himself at Ryu, looking as if he was going to go for an aerial attack. Just as Cado was millimeters from Ryu's fist, he vanished. It was only Ryu's trained senses that allowed him to dodge the sneak attack from behind, jumping away slightly to gain more distance. Cado ran after him, his figure shifting slightly. It seemed like trails of his body followed him. It looked similar to the afterimage technique he used, but instead of leaving an afterimage in his place, more than one seemed to follow him. He moved in a zig-zag direction, making the afterimages move with him.

Ryu got disorientated from the attack, struggling to discern the real Cado from the fake ones. He kicked outwards, aiming for Cado's face, only to his the afterimage trail. Blinking, Ryu left himself wide open for the quick sweep kick that left him falling into Cado's foot. He grunted, directing himself to land on his feet. He panted, seeing that dozens of afterimages surrounded him.

"So, how'd you like my **Afterimage Dance**? Pretty neat, isn't it?" Cado, or the Cados, asked, smirking cockily, each afterimage sending him funny looks.

"Quit playing games!" Ryu demanded, looking around to discern which was which.

"Games? No games, just skill," was all Cado said, before it looked like Cado made to attack him. Ryu punched forward, only hitting air as the afterimage disappeared. This went on for a while, Ryu hitting each false image. When he went to hit one with a rising uppercut, he saw the eyes of Cado widen. Seeing this, Ryu smirked, knowing this was the real one.

Only to gasp as his eyes were wide, seeing that he hit _another_ afterimage. This left him open for the powerful spin kick that Cado delivered, making a _crack_ sound throughout the air, signifying that one of Ryu's ribs cracked. He yelled out in slight pain, before falling. This allowed Cado to deliver a brutal combo of punches and kicks, making blood fly through the air. The audience winced at the sounds, knowing that there was no way Ryu could recover from that.

The combo ended when Ryu landed in a bloody heap on the ground, barely conscious. Hi gi was soaked with blood and dirt. He coughed weakly, blood spilling from his lips. One of his eyes were swollen, the other weakly looking at Cado.

"Give up, yet?" Cado asked cockily, knowing that there was no way that Ryu could recover. Not seeing Ryu give in, he sighed. "Fine." He dashed towards the still warrior, ready to finish it.

Just as Cado was about to finish the fight, Ryu's eyes glowed red. He suddenly roared, his canines sharpening. He quickly got up, surprising Cado. So surprised, that he was left open for Ryu to deliver a different, but powerful uppercut. " **Shoryuken**!" he yelled out, his voice different.

The attack split Cado's gi open at the chest, scarring it slightly. Cado spat out a small amount of blood, shocked. Cado landed on the ground, witnessing Ryu convulse and roar slightly. He grunted, feeling his chest and looking at the blood on his fingers. T-This was the second time he had bled in a battle!

Ryu roared, about to advance on Cado, but the hybrid grinned, excited at the new fire in his opponent's eyes. He disappeared and reappeared beside Ryu, giving him a powerful roundhouse kick that sent Ryu flying. He landed against the side of the arena, cracking it. The red light in Ryu's eyes faded. He coughed, before falling to the ground. Fully unconscious. This time, he didn't get back up.

Cado panted, his excitement slowly dying as he inspected himself and his opponent. In all honesty, he was disappointed that Ryu was knocked out so quickly. Things were just getting fun!

Shocked, the announcer finally announced, "C-Cado wins the ninth round!"

Cado just stared at his opponent, his excitement dying quickly. He sighed, looking down at his wound. Finally, he walked away, now bored. _But what was that sudden surge of power?_ Cado thought to himself. _It felt... dark._

 **XXX**

Cado was now ready for his final match, his scarring already healed. He made a quick flight to Korin's tower for some Sensu beans. He ate one along the way, healing his chest and making him only slightly stronger. He saw Ryu being catered to by the medical team, and was now waiting for his match with Sagat.

"Would Cado and Sagat please come to the arena, please?" the announcer called out. Cado and Sagat walked towards the arena, getting into their fighting stances.

Sagat smirked, his only eye looking at his opponent. "My words are similar to that of Ryu's when you two fought. You continue to impress me, Cado."

"Thank you," Cado nodded, already ready for the fight. "My words are also similar. I'm excited for this fight."

"A fighting spirit, excellent!" Sagat complimented, getting into his own stance. "Hopefully, I won't break it."

"Round 10," the announcer called out. "Fight!"

Instantly, the two fighters charged, already eager to fight. They met in the middle with a flurry of punches and kicks. Immediately, Cado got a read on Sagat; his attacks were heavy but precise. Something that surprised him, given his opponents size. Cado was already on the edge, blocking and dodging attacks instead of dishing them out. Cado's excitement went through the roof. Finally, an opponent to push him! He knew coming to this tournament was a good idea.

Cado noted that his style was having trouble with Sagat's; the traditional Turtle Hermit Fist focused mostly on quick but powerful offence with a solid defence. Sagat's style focused on mostly grapples and powerful punches and kicks. While Cado could easily handle that, Sagat's size complicated things. So, he decided to switch things up.

Backing away for some distance, Cado saw that Sagat was already gaining on him. But that was fine.

Immediately, Cado's face went from fierce to goofy. His stance went away, replaced by a swaying motion. Confused, Sagat still pushed on, opening for a grapple. But Cado managed to somehow move out of the way skilfully, despite his sudden weird manner.

Cado faced Sagat with a goofy look on his face, hiccuping. "You're *hiccup* going down!" he taunted in a drunken manner.

"What the heck?" So confused, Sagat actually dropped out of his stance. "What is wrong with yo-" Sagat immediately got a back fist to the face, followed be quick kicks that left him reeling. He instantly serious, still befuddled by Cado's strange manner.

Cado made to advance, but stumbled slightly, almost falling to the ground. The audience, including the announcer, were mystified. He landed on the ground in a heap, almost meeting Sagat. Suddenly, like a viper, he struck out, meeting the forearm of his opponent. Sagat dodged and blocked each follow-up strike, understanding dawning on his face. _His movements are much faster than before, but are happening so randomly. Is this some sort of new style?_

Sagat moved away, launching an small red energy blast from his palms, not unlike Ryu's Hadoken. Cado easily moved out of the way, hiccuping as he did so. He went for a wide punch that Sagat ducked under. Just as he was about to continue, Sagat made to dodge what looked to be a straight kick, but was simply a feint. He grunted when a side kick was launched at the side of his neck, sending him flying.

Just as Cado was about to advance, his goofy look got even goofier, and he fell backwards, suddenly asleep. He snored as he hiccuped.

"Eh?!" the crowd called out, some sweat-dropping, others landing face-first on the ground. Even Sagat was now very confused. He walked over to the boy, to see him still snoring and hiccuping.

"D-Did he really fall asleep in the middle of the match?" Sagat asked himself, his opinion on the boy slowly turning negative. He scoffed. "How dishonourable." He turned to the announcer, who looked ready to call the match.

Suddenly, Sagat grunted as his arm was grabbed. "You fell for it!" Cado drunkenly called out, smiling weirdly. He started launching punches and kicks that Sagat could only weakly defend against, before being launched by a straight kick. He yelled out in surprise, seeing Cado haphazardly follow after his flying form and send several uncoordinated attacks that had him bounce off the ground as he flew. He coughed out, landing in a heap.

Growling, Sagat got up quickly and sent punch after punch towards Cado, who still haphazardly dodged. He even launched energy projectiles that didn't do anything. _Why can't I hit him?!_ Sagat yelled in his mind, furious at making himself look like a fool.

"Can't you *hiccup* see that I'm *hiccup* trying to take a nap?" Cado drunkenly yelled out, before delivering a three-hit combo to Sagat's gut that sent him flying. He managed to land on his feet, grunting slightly.

Sagat's eyes went wide as he realised what Cado was using. _Of course! He's using the Drunken Fist! I've never seen it before._

Cado advanced onto Sagat, the latter dodging and receiving way more hits than he was delivering. Cado's movements were chaotic, uncoordinated and completely random, and yet he was able to deliver severe damage to Sagat. _Amazing,_ he thought to himself. _He's not acting like a fool at all! His movements are chaotic and random, and yet, I can see the skill behind each strike. Incredible!_

A backflip had Cado use his hands on the ground to move his legs to deliver a powerful kick to the jaw that stunned Sagat. Which was followed by a brutal axe-kick that disorientated him. This was followed by a super fast spinning kick that caught Sagat on the side, making him cry out in pain. He collapsed, the pain too much for him. His final thoughts before losing consciousness was, _A... wonderful battle._

He fell face-first on the ground, unconscious. Cado immediately stopped his drunken movements and panted, blood rushing rapidly through his veins.

Seeing Sagat out, the announcer called out, "Cado has won the tenth round! He is now the strongest street fighter in the world!"

Cado raised his hands in victory, happy that had finally managed to enjoy another amazing fight.

 **XXX**

"Well, that was an amazing meal," Cado complimented, having stepped out of the restaurant that he ate from. He still wore the gold belt that had the title 'Strongest Street Fighter in the World'. It had been a couple of days since he had won the World Warrior Tournament. Since then, he had wandered around, using the prize money he earned to eat and fought off any wannabe fighters looking to challenge him. And while he was never one to back down from a fight, he was bored of the small fry that he had to fight.

He inspected the sky, seeing that it was now dark. "I guess I'll have to look for some place to sleep in." With that, he levitated off the ground, about to fly off. Suddenly, a light caught his attention. "Huh?" he said, turning to look at a nearby island, lights flying off from the trees surrounding it. It took a moment for Cado to realise that the 'lights' were actually ki attacks.

"A fight's going on there," Cado deduced, frowning. "Must be an interesting battle." His curiosity getting the better of him, Cado flew in the direction of the island, eager to see what was going on. As he flew, he managed to reach the island and hide behind some trees that were close by. Narrowing his eyes, he was able to see two distinct figures. One was Ryu, who Cado saw had recovered from their match. The other was a dark-skinned man with flaming and wild red hair, red prayer beads surrounding his neck, a rough purple gi and had a powerful figure. He was the most intimidating person Cado had ever seen on this planet. His red eyes alone spoke of power and a certain darkness to them.

Ryu and this mysterious figure fought, and Cado could automatically tell that Ryu was going to lose. The man was simply toying with him, laughing cruelly as he blocked, deflected and beat down Ryu's attacks and body with frightening ease. "Is that all the great Gouken taught you? My weak brother was a pathetic fool."

"Do not _dare_ insult Master Gouken, monster!" Ryu yelled out, anger in his eyes.

Scoffing, the man kicked Ryu away, giving his back to the fighter. Cado saw a red-painted kanji his back. Turning back to look at Ryu, he said, "Run, boy. You bore me. You have only experienced a taste of the Satsui no Hado. Come back to face me when you are fully prepared. You do want to avenge your precious _master_ , don't you?"

At Ryu's growl, Akuma raised his hand in the air. His fist glowed and crackled with a powerful dark purple aura. Grinning as he was now cloaked in a dark red aura, he roared, and punched the ground.

It was a simple punch, and yet the ground cratered around the fist. The cracks and red and purple aura seeped into the ground, creating a powerful explosion that knocked Ryu and the hidden Cado away, the force powerful enough to spread across the island. Cado yelled slightly, trying to readjust himself in the air. Once he managed to hold himself in the air, he looked back to the island... only to see it quickly being destroyed.

Cado gaped as the powerful red and purple aura produced from the man washed over the island, destroying it quickly. He wasn't bothered by the flying rocks and the wild and powerful waves washing over him. He was bothered by the powerful aura the man produced. It felt... dark and evil. Not to mention monstrous.

Cado felt his hand shaking. He looked down to it, not knowing why. It took a few seconds for him to realise that it was shaking from fear. He was actually afraid. In fact, he was terrified of the man's aura and power. It felt so vile, so... haunting.

He pushed the fear aside, replacing it with excitement. With a hunger for combat. He grinned, despite his terrified form. "So, there are fighters on this planet that are so powerful. I was wrong to underestimate humans. If there are fighters like him out there, in the world..."

His clenched fist shook with eagerness as his eyes were alight with excitement. "... then I can finally enjoy fighting!"

 **Done. Hope y'all liked the chapter. This starts the Street Fighter crossover. Wow, this was fast.**

 **Note that I won't use too many games, since most of them didn't really have any necessary plot. I'll just follow the main story, which'll include Akuma and M. Bison. That and/or put stuff from the manga, but I'm hesitant to do that.**

 **The tournament was cut short because... well, it was obvious. The centre of attention was obviously going to be on Ryu, Cado and Sagat. Also, we see that Cado has experienced fear since the first time coming to the planet. Even Roshi hasn't given him fear in a long time. Why? It's Akuma, what else? Guy's a fucking badass.**

 **Also, Ryu didn't 'win' against Akuma, as even while Akuma dicked around with Ryu, he could still win. So there'd be no point doing the same thing here.**

 **Next chapter will continue on with the story, and Cado will eventually join the gang later on. Looking forward to that.**

 **Now, only one Guest review to respond to:**

 **Thank you very much.**

 **Also, one last thing: No Nut November started four days ago. This is what'll separate the weak from the strong. Stay strong, guys! Just don't jack off to any porn, hentai, lemons, etc., and you'll be fine. Wish all of you luck!**

 **Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Cado was up the next day, replaying yesterday's events in his mind. His hand shivered in fear, but he strengthened it, determined.

"Hmm, what to do now," Cado muttered to himself, crossing his arms. "There's nothing much to do now... I guess I can tag along with whatever Ryu's roped into. I get to fight stronger opponents, especially that guy from before." His mind made up, Cado nodded. "Alright. Now where to find him..." He closed his eyes, honing his senses. He floated off the ground, ears and nose strained to locate Ryu.

As he flew. Cado kept on trying to search for Ryu, until he caught his scent. "Got it." He flew in that direction, homing in fast. Once he saw Ryu, he hid in the nearby trees. There, he saw Ryu fighting a blonde fighter in a red gi. His manner of dressing was similar to Ryu's lack of shoes and all.

Interested, he watched the two fight. He frowned as he watched Ryu get beat up. He wasn't performing at the same level as when he fought him and that red-haired guy. What was going on with him?

The fight quickly concluded, with the blonde guy winning. He asked what was wrong, so Ryu decided to tell him. Straining his ears, Cado was able to listen, frowning as he did so.

The two fighters parted ways, the blonde one giving Ryu his red headband. With that, the two parted ways.

Ryu looked at the headband in his hand, deep in thought. "It must not be easy for you," Cado said, jumping down to greet him. Ryu whirled, getting into his stance. He paused, seeing who it was. "Cado? What are you doing here?"

"Following you," Cado answered. He crossed his arms. "I _was_ following you in hopes of coming across a challenge, but after hearing about your plight, I guess I might help you out."

"You spied on me?!" Ryu asked, frowning.

Cado shrugged. "Yeah. Though, I'm sorry about your master." He frowned at the thought. He wondered if he would've felt the same way had Grandpa Roshi died. His heart would've broke at the thought, so he quickly dismissed it.

Ryu bowed his head, before looking at Cado. "It's alright. Though, now that you're here, maybe you could help me." Truth be told, despite being confident in his abilities, he knew himself that trying to find this Akuma person wouldn't be wise on his own. He could tell from yesterday that he was holding back immensely. If he was actually serious, he would die instantly. He knew that Cado was strong, despite his age. So he was hoping that he would help him.

Cado didn't even think about it twice. "I'm in."

Smiling, Ryu extended his hand to shake Cado's, who responded in kind. "Great. Let's be going, then."

With that, the two started walking, talking as they did so.

 **XXX**

Along the way of their travels, the two started to spar, getting a feel of each others' strength. Despite being stronger, Cado allowed Ryu to get a few hits in, studying his moves. As they fought, Cado finally made a surprise move. "Shoryuken!" he shouted, going for an uppercut that caught flames. Surprised at seeing his move, Ryu was left open for the attack, grunting as he was hit and knocked back down.

"W-What was that?" he asked, shocked. Cado grinned, looking at his fists.

"That was your Shoryuken," Cado answered. "Well, mine. You used is so much that I was able to break down how you did it, and then used it. Plus, it got really annoying at times, so I let you have a taste of your own medicine."

"You performed my move after seeing me use it?" Ryu said, eyes wide. "Incredible."

Cado shrugged. "Thanks, but I've been training my whole life. This kind of stuff is easy."

Ryu nodded, grunting as he got back up. "Okay. Let's go again."

"You sure?" Cado smirked. "Don't want to take the win _again_?"

"Hmmph. We'll see," Ryu responded.

Scoffing, Cado got into his own stance. "Alright, then."

Just as the two were about to fight, they were interrupted by a shout of, "So COOOOOL!"

The two paused, turning to see who was the one who shouted. In a nearby bush, the leaves rustled as the person revealed themselves. It was a teenage girl, with brown hair, excited eyes, and wore what looked to be a schoolgirl's uniform.

"You guys are so amazing!" the girl shouted, bouncing up and down on her feet. "Oh my God! I can't believe I'm meeting you guys for the first time! This is so exciting, I feel like I'm going to pass out from excitement!"

"Hold it," Cado halted, a hand up. He growled. "Who are you? You're interrupting our fight."

The girl immediately waved her hand in apology. "Ah ~ So sorry! I just wanted to meet you guys! I've heard all about you, Ryu and Cado."

"You know of us?" Ryu asked, confused.

The girl nodded. "Uh huh! I'm Sakura, by the way! And I just wanted to say..." She bowed down to the both of them. "You two are so amazing!"

Both sweat-dropped at the girl's actions, slightly creeped out. "Okay, I'm going to just say it: you're crazy," Cado summarised.

"Crazy about the both of you!" Sakura said, suddenly in the boy's face. He jumped back, shocked. "You the most! Oh, it was so awesome how you won the last tournament! Your Drunken Fist was so cool!"

"Uh, thank you," Cado thanked. "Are you a martial artist?"

"An aspiring one!" Sakura beamed, smiling. She threw a couple of punches and kicks. Cado could see that she had some skill, despite several flaws in her attacks. "It's just... seeing you two great martial artists, fighting in the tournament... made me get so pumped!" She clenched her fist at the last word.

Ryu had a smile on her face, while Cado was impressed. The girl was dedicated. Maybe she could be a great fighter.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I must decline," Ryu respectfully denied her.

Sakura's expression went from joyful and cheerful, to completely shocked and broken. She dropped her fist, looking at Ryu. "W-What?"

"It has nothing to do with you!" Ryu quickly said to calm her down, waving his hands frantically. "I'm honoured that you would come to me for aid. But I am on a quest with this young boy to find my master's killer. As such, I cannot help you."

"And I don't know the first thing about teaching someone," Cado added his piece. "As amazing as I am, I still have much to learn. Maybe when I become better, we can meet again."

Sakura's shoulders dropped in sadness. She sighed, looking like she was about to cry. Then she sucked it up, putting on a determined face. "A-Alright. I see that you both are on an important mission. But remember." She pointed at the two of them, a stern look on her face. "I'm counting on you two training me when I see you again."

"Deal," Ryu nodded. Cado shrugged, leaving it out there.

"Great." Sakura held up a camera in her hand, smiling widely. "Now, who wants a picture with me?!"

"Of course." "No." came the replies of Ryu and Cado.

 **XXX**

"Interesting," a man muttered in a dark building, looking at two pictures in front of him. The two pictures were of Ryu and Cado, both taken discretely. "I would never thank that these two could catch attention so quickly. I'm surprised."

"M. Bison?" a man said from his side. This man was tall, black and extremely muscled. He wore a black suit that struggled to contain his build. "What shall we do with these two? Shall we kill them?"

"No," the man known as M. Bison muttered, a small, evil grin on his face. He looked intensely at the pictures. "No, I have plans for these two. Capture them for me, alive." He looked intensely at Cado, studying his features. "It may not do to use the body of a child, but I guess I can't be picky about who I choose." He crushed Ryu's picture in his hand as he looked at Cado. "Soon, boy. Your body shall be mine!"

 **XXX**

It had been several weeks since Ryu and Cado had run into Sakura. Since then, the two have been perfecting their fighting skills. By this time, Cado had already used the Hadoken and the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku on Ryu, beating him a number of times. Ryu had also learned the Kamehameha from Cado. Well, not learned. He tried practicing the move when Cado had performed it on him, and managed to form it after a number of tries.

The two also did their own personal training. Cado increased the gravity of his belt to ten times Earth's gravity, while wearing the Kryptonite ring and trying to overcome the weakness of his tail. The combined training of it left him exhausted and almost at the brink of death most times, but he managed to recover. Cado learned to have an appreciation for Sensu beans.

Ryu tried his best to contain and resist the Satsui no Hado within him, but was having some trouble. Cado suggested that he somehow try to master it, rather than trying to resist it. At first, Ryu denied this, thinking it impossible. But after a while of failure, he contemplated the idea.

Right now, the two were resting from their daily training and sparring, eating from the prey Cado had managed to catch.

"So, what's next?" Ryu asked, finished cleaning the bones of his food.

Cado belched, finished with his own meal. "I don't know. Maybe practice a bit on trying to control your Satsui no Hado."

Ryu grimaced. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

Cado rolled his eyes. "Come on. You're never going to conquer this thing and beat that Akuma guy if you don't try."

"I know," Ryu said tiredly. "I know. It's just-" He paused when Cado held up a hand, frowning. "What is it?"

"Come on out!" Cado shouted, glaring at the space to his left, where the unknown figure was hiding behind several trees. "I can see you!"

At this, the figure didn't move. Just as Cado was about to chase the person out, they revealed themselves by walking from their hiding place. The figure turned out to be a woman in an odd pink dress with black, pinkish hair. She had calm blue eyes and slightly beautiful features. She had an air of calm around her, as well as a kind aura, although this was hard to tell from her expression.

"So you were able to sense me," the woman said to herself, although both Cado and Ryu heard it. "Impressive."

"Cut the crap, woman. Who are you?" Cado asked immediately, glaring as he got into his stance. Ryu got into his own stance, looking warily.

The woman held up her hands in a placating manner. "Calm down, I mean you no harm."

"Don't be surprised if I don't believe you," Cado responded, glaring at the girl. Ryu walked forward, putting his hand on Cado's shoulder to calm him down. He then looked to Rose, letting her know to continue.

"My name is Rose," Rose introduced, a calm look on her face. "I have come to warn you about someone who is after the two of you: the leader of the criminal organisation, Shadaloo."

Cado frowned, confused. "What? Why?" His initial anger was replaced by curiosity.

"The leader, M. Bison, has taken interest in your fighting skills and strength," Rose explained. She then looked at Cado in particular. "Especially you."

"So just because I won a tournament, I have some mysterious creep following me?" Cado grunted. "Great. Then I'll just fight him."

"M. Bison isn't your typical martial arts fighter," Rose warned. "He is dangerously powerful and intelligent. You would be wise not to underestimate him."

"And how do you know so much about him?" Cado questioned, frowning. "Are you in league with him?"

"Cado," Ryu said, getting his attention. "If she was in league with him, why would she be warning us about him?"

"That may be true, but I can tell that she's hiding something," Cado said, frowning at Rose's sombre look. She did her best to hide it, but he had caught it. "You _are_ hiding something, aren't you? What is it about this Bison guy that you're trying to hide?"

Sighing, Rose decided to explain herself. "I know Bison's motivations and plots because... in a way, I'm connected to Bison. I'm his good side, his morals manifested into physical form."

"... Huh?" the two managed to say, confused.

Rose decided to elaborate. "Bison has the ability to weaponize his soul. It's a forbidden art that not many people know, but he was taught this skill by gypsies. Anyway, Bison separated his soul, removing all the goodness and morals from his soul, leaving his cruel and evil side inside of him. I'm the manifestation of his good side. His conscious, so to speak."

Ryu was shocked, stunned that anybody could do such a thing to their soul. Cado frowned in thought, knowing that if M. Bison was able to expel all good from his soul, then he was bad news. "Knowing that, I feel like I can trust you," Cado said, relaxing slightly, but still not putting his guard down. "So, what are we supposed to do about Bison?"

"Be prepared," was all Rose said. "Bison will be like no other opponent you have faced. You must tread carefully."

"Is there any insight you can give us on Bison's abilities?" Ryu asked, worried.

Rose frowned in thought. "Be wary of his attacks, as they are extremely destructive. Also, he likely would want to swap his own body with your own."

"Swap bodies?!" Cado yelled, shocked. He tried to comprehend that. How does having some magic powers give people the power to swap bodies?! "B-But h-how?! How can he do that?!"

"His psycho powers are immense," was all Rose said, an understanding look on her face. "Lastly, he has the ability to brainwash people, and control their minds. That is all that I know of for the moment. I apologise for not being to help you further."

"I-It's fine," Ryu said, even though his own nervousness. "Thank you for informing us."

"You're welcome. Now I must be off. Farewell."

"Wait, hold on!" Cado yelled, but it was too late. Rose disappeared, leaving the two alone.

It was silent for a moment, the two mentally going over what they were told. Finally, Ryu asked, "What are we going to do?"

Cado clenched his fists, inhaling and exhaling slowly. "What we always do: fight."

 **XXX**

Cado and Ryu wandered, both alert and searching for anything suspicious. Cado removed his solar watch, using his powerful senses to try and locate any mysterious activity.

Just as it seemed like they were about to go crazy from their paranoia, a voice called out, "Psycho Cannon!"

Immediately, the two dodged, just in time to avoid what looked to be a large ball of purple energy. The attack connected where they previously were, destroying the ground.

"Hmm. Impressive that you managed to dodge my attack," a voice called out. The two martial artists got into their respective stances, facing where the voice came from. From some foliage, a large man walked out, a menacing grin on his face. He wore a red police outfit, with a hat on his head and a shoulder guard fitted on himself. His imposing presence was boosted by his heavily muscular physique that strained against his clothes.

The most terrifying thing about him was his blank eyes, the whites making his grin all the more evil.

"You must be M. Bison," Ryu spoke, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"That's right," Bison confirmed, crossing his arms and settling in an arrogant posture. "You, boy." He jutted his chin towards Cado. "Either join me and become part of something great, or suffer. Hopefully, you won't be a waste of my time."

Cado got out his scouter and tapped the button on its side. _260,_ he mentally read off from his scouter. Cado frowned. _He must be hiding most of his power._

Cado gave off a snort, pushing away his worries. "You expect me to join a weakling such as yourself? Please." Cado smirked cockily. "You are nothing but trash, standing before those above you."

Bison scowled, losing his grin. "Insolent child," he growled, body flaring with purple energy. "I will teach you not to disrespect me."

Ryu made to walk forward, but Cado held out his hand. "Wait. Let me fight him. I'm the strongest out of the both of us, so I'll gauge his strength. If it looks like I'm in trouble, you can join in." As much as his pride went against it, Cado was wary of Bison's powers. He'd rather receive help than somehow end up with his body snatched up, or him being brainwashed.

Ryu frowned, but backed down. "Fine. But be careful."

Cado walked forward, setting the setting on his gravity belt to normal. He got into his fighting stance.

Bison scoffed. "If I didn't think you foolish, I do now. You throw away aid when fighting _me_?" Bison then chuckled. "Then again, it wouldn't do you any good even if both of you fought me together. None of you are a match for-"

Bison didn't get to finish as Cado's fist lodged itself, deep into his gut. He coughed up saliva and a bit of blood as he stared at the smirking Cado in shock.

"You talk too much," was all Cado said. With that, Cado kicked out with his right foot, hitting Bison's left leg and making him stumble. The hybrid followed through with a backfist, making the man stumble.

Bison grunted, wiping away the line of blood from his face. He glared daggers at Cado. "You'll regret that, boy! Feel the wrath of my Psycho Power!"

Bison seemed to perform what looked to be a slide kick, barrelling at Cado like a bull. Cado leaped into the air, staying afloat. Testing Bison's powers, Cado launched a few ki blasts at the man below.

Scoffing, Bison launched into the air, flying as well. "Psycho Crusher!" Bison then went into a streamlined position with his fists outstretched and started spinning like a drill, breaking through Cado's ki blasts.

Cado narrowly dodged out of the way of Bison's Psycho Crusher, going for an elbow to the side. But then Bison disappeared in a flash of purple, stunning Cado. This left him open to a Head Stomp from Bison, sending him flying downwards.

"Worthless!" the man shouted, performing another Psycho Crusher and connecting with Cado, making him cough up saliva. Cado connected with the ground, causing a crater to form and smoke and dust to pick up. Bison jumped back, scoffing as he crossed his arms. "Pathetic."

"Cado!" Ryu called out, worried.

Bison waited for Cado to appear, but was disappointed when he didn't. "How weak. All that talk, and nothing to show for it." Turning to Ryu, he grinned. "Now-"

Bison was interrupted by a kick to his face, sending him flying. Cado suddenly appeared where he previously was, grinning. He flew after him, instantly appearing in front of the mid-air Bison.

"Shoryuken!" Cado shouted, golden flames erupting from his arm. He struck Bison full-force, sending him flying again vertically. Cado flew after him again, grabbing Bison's left leg and halting his movement. The boy then spun him around for a few seconds, picking up momentum. Finally, he released him, sending him crashing towards the ground, creating a crater beside the one Cado was in.

Cado slowly landed on the ground, making a show of cracking his neck. "Good warm-up. Really got my blood flowing," he commented, grinning arrogantly. He knew that Bison was still ready to fight. As proven when a Pyscho Cannon was launched at him. Scoffing, Cado backhanded the attack away, already positioned to elbow Bison in the gut, who had appeared from behind.

Bison wheezed, winded. "H-How?"

Cado answered by backhanding Bison away. Holding out his hand, Cado called out, "Apex Cannon!" The azure ball of energy sailed after him, ready to detonate.

At the last second, Bison teleported away, just in time to avoid the blast range of the Apex Cannon. He reappeared in front of Cado, growling angrily.

"You impudent little pest!" the man growled out, soul power flowing from his body as his power level rose. "I will teach you to respect your betters!"

Cado just stared at him, uninterested. He could tell that he had gotten stronger, but not strong enough for him to worry.

His silence set Bison off even more. He roared, shooting off multiple Psycho Cannons that Cado dodged with ease. What he wasn't prepared for was Bison teleporting again in front of him and performing a Scissor Kick. While he took the hit, Cado stood his ground, stomping his foot heavily to hold his place. He ignored the head injury, and instead started to use his fists.

Bison obliged, using his own skills to fight. The two released a flurry of combos, each one battering the two of them. Bison released a soul-powered fist to Cado's torso, winding him slightly. Cado followed up with a devastating two-hit combo to Bison's head, stunning him long enough to shoot off a heat vision blast to the face. Bison roared, surprising Cado by flying away and performing another Psycho Crusher. Instead of dodging it, Cado stood his ground. He crossed his arms, grunting and roaring as he withstood the attack.

His arms screamed in pain, buckling under the force of the attack. Yet he kept on standing, not willing to yield. Just as Cado's arms couldn't take any more, Bison's movement slowed, his body still in motion. Taking advantage of this, Cado dropped his arms and jumped, spinning in the air to perform a Tastumaki Senpukyaku to Bison's head, dazing him. Bison fell out of his charge and landed on the ground in a heap.

Bison tried to rise, but was intercepted by a flying kick that sent him sailing. He managed to right himself in the air, snarling. Glowing with soul power, he grinned.

Cado made to follow him, but paused as his mind felt fuzzy. His eyes saw that the world was tinted with a purple hue. _Are you frightened?_ a voice asked in his head, making Cado slightly weak in the knees. _Cower before me. All is hopeless against me_.

Cado knew that this was Bison's brainwashing. He would've been surprised and succumbed to the mental attack if he wasn't used to illusions and hypnosis in the first place. Roshi used to do that all the time to him, confusing his senses and causing him to fall asleep most of the time. It was only after having it against him a couple of times that he managed to fight through it. And this was no different.

Cado roared, breaking the brainwashing as his body was surrounded by blue ki. He flew towards a stunned Bison, delivering straight punches to his stomach. After a particularly brutal punch, Cado kicked him in the side. Bison was able to use his momentum to his advantage, performing a Psycho Crusher downwards and readjusting himself to aim at Cado, who was still floating.

Just as Bison neared him, he disappeared in a flash of purple. He reappeared instantly behind Cado, drilling into his back and aiming downwards. Grunting, Cado flipped himself over and kicked Bison in the spine, disrupting the attack. As Bison flew down, he flung a Psycho Cannon at Cado, who dodged it with the Afterimage Technique.

Landing on the ground in a heap, Bison roared in rage. He could not allow this-this boy to beat him! It was unacceptable! He was M. Bison! And he did. Not. Lose!

Bison sent out a wave of Psycho Power, pushing Ryu back and making Cado look at him in the air, crossing his arms. He started flinging Psycho Cannons and beams of Psycho Power everywhere, too lost in his rage to notice. Ryu managed to stand up and move out of the way, continuously dodging each attack that neared him.

Cado swerved and ducked, narrowly dodging each attack. He knew that Bison was too angry to notice that his attacks were wild, but he couldn't get close to him. So he had to end it with one shot.

Cado ducked another attack as he cupped his palms behind him. "Ka..." He left an afterimage behind, dodging the attack aimed for him. He reappeared and disappeared in a flurry of afterimages, covering the sky with the images.

"Me..." A blue light formed in his palm, the action mirrored by the afterimages. Each Psycho attack obliterated every afterimage as new ones were being created.

"Die!" Bison unleashed a wave of Pyscho Power that decimated the space above him. He panted, rage cooling down a bit.

"Ha..." Cado's voice cried out, making Bison shocked. He whirled behind him, looking up as Cado was still in the air, charging his attack. Snarling like an animal, Bison unleashed another barrage of attacks. Cado continually used the Afterimage Technique, each afterimage trailing after him and taking damage. The motion got so disorientating that Bison kept on attack, unleashing more of his power.

"Me..." Cado chanted, his attack formed. He kept on descending downwards.

"This is the end, boy!" Bison roared, seeing most of his attacks home in on what looked to be the real Cado. Just as it connected with him, it passed through another afterimage, the light of the 'attacks' blinding him.

Blinded and stunned, Bison could do nothing as Cado appeared behind him, attack ready. "Ha!"

The signature attack barrelled towards Bison, hitting him point blank. "I-Impossible! This can't be!" His body was slowly being engulfed by the beam.

Cado roared, pumping more energy into the Kamehameha. "Enjoy hell, Bison!" With the increase in ki, the Kamehameha quickly engulfed M. Bison, destroying his body completely. The blue light shone throughout the surroundings, bathing everything.

The attack ended after a few moments, the remains and ashes of Bison falling to the ground. Cado panted, stumbling a little at shooting the Kamehameha. Seeing that Bison was dead, he threw Ryu a thumbs up, who followed in kind. Cado kept on his guard, remembering Rose's words about Bison being able to possess bodies. After a few moments of tense silence, Cado slowly lowered his guard, walking up to Ryu.

"That was incredible," he complimented, giving Cado a fist-bump.

The boy grinned. "Was there any doubt? He was strong and tricky to beat, but if he's the leader of Shadaloo, then we don't really have to worry about any of their members being stronger."

"Agreed," Ryu nodded, before looking a bit put out. "Although, I wish I could've taken him..." Cado laughed, the two about to walk away. Suddenly, Cado stopped, freezing in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Ryu asked, worried.

Cado's face twitched, before he roared in what looked to be pain. He gripped his head, going down on his knees as wisps of purple surrounded him. His face twitched, as if he were trying to fight something.

"Cado! What's wrong?!" Ryu asked, alarmed. He placed a hand on Cado's shoulder, before he was pushed back by a blast of purple energy.

 _You didn't think that you could get rid of me that easily,_ boy? a voice spoke in Cado's mind, causing him to roar as he tried to resist whatever had a hold of him. _My Psycho Power is not limited to my body! Now, you pathetic insect, your body is_ mine!

"N-No!" Cado yelled, gripping the ground and breaking it and he pounded it. His mind burned with pain as he resisted the possession with every fibre of his body, his eyes shifting between his own normal blue **(1)** eyes and purple. "I refuse!"

 _You have no choice in the matter!_ Bison's soul roared in his mind. _With this body, I will become stronger than I could ever be! No one would be able to stop me!_

"I don't care about your stupid ambition!" Cado bellowed, slowly raising himself upwards. "Your path... is insignificant... compared to my OWN!"

 _W-What?_ Bison yelled in his mind, shocked. This was impossible! No one could resist his possessions! Nobody!

"T-To lose to a stupid possession trick... is unacceptable!" Cado was now slowly standing up, knees bent. He had a fierce expression on his face, aura shifting between blue and purple. "You are pathetic, Bison! Possessing those stronger than you after they've won?! Trash like you doesn't know the meaning of honour or pride! You have committed three grave sins against me, fool! One: you tried to take control of my body!" Now Cado was gaining control, pushing Bison away. "Two, you tried to take control of my mind!" Cado stood proudly, anger written across his face. "And three: you tried to take away my pride! NOW PAY FOR YOUR SINS AND BEGONE, TRASH!"

Blue ki erupted around him, lighting up the surrounds. Shockwaves were produced, pushing Ryu further away and creating a crater around him. Cado's aura expanded and ascended, reaching the sky. After a few more seconds, it died down, leaving smoke around the air. When it cleared, it showed Cado standing where he was, panting harshly. He held up a hand, seeing it glow blue with a tint of purple. "Interesting..." he rasped out, still panting.

"Are you alright?" Ryu asked after a moment, seeing Cado standing there. "You're not possessed?"

Cado snorted. "Hardly. If anything..." Cado flexed his aura, proud and strong. "I have conquered that fool's power." Cado started throwing out Psycho Cannons around, seeing them destroy the area he was in. He gripped his fist, it being bathed in purple. "It's what he deserves after attempting such a cowardly trick. Now..." Cado grinned. "Let's go. If we meet any fighters along the way, I'd like to test my new skills."

 **XXX**

Cado and Ryu decided to go their separate ways, after not being able to find any leads on Akuma. Not only that, but Ryu felt like he needed to improve, after seeing Cado defeat Bison. He felt like he wasn't being challenged enough, so decided to split away and hone his own skills, hoping to improve before facing Akuma. Cado agreed, and decided to do his own training.

Cado grunted as he kept on wearing his Kryptonite ring, using his hands to walk. On top of his tail were several boulders. Each time he walked, his tail extended upwards, pushing the boulders up for a bit, before it lowered. He was training the strength of his tail. On his waist, his gravity belt was set at fifteen times normal Earth gravity, and he was slowly getting used to the effects.

Sweat coated his body as he continued moving. As he did his training, he looked at the Kryptonite ring on his finger. He would have to expose himself to more of the substance for him to work up his resistance. The chunk on his finger was too small.

Grunting, he continued his training, a bit disappointed. He was unable to fully utilise the skills he had acquired from Bison. The only fight he received was from some pathetic weakling that he had faced. Dan or something. The fool had faced him and started boasting about his skills, stating that he wanted to fight him. Cado entertained him... for about two seconds, before he knocked him unconscious... with a simple punch.

Honestly, the whole thing was embarrassing. Even Yamcha wasn't so weak when he faced him. Cado even felt ashamed of accepting his offer of a fight.

The boy grunted. He banished his thoughts, focusing on his training. After thirty minutes, he dropped the boulders, sighing. He removed the Kryptonite ring, putting it away. Cracking his neck, his stomach growled loudly. "Yeah, yeah," he told his stomach, patting it.

Straining his ears, he rose into the air and flew to the nearest settlement, landing far enough so that nobody noticed him. He sniffed the air, moaning as he could detect a particular delicious smell. He dashed towards it, seeing that he had arrived at a noodle shop. Grinning, he stepped in, ordering enough food for his stomach. Of course, 'enough food' meant getting twenty bowls of noodles with different types and toppings. He thanked the waiter, before digging into his food, enjoying the taste.

As he was on his his tenth bowl, he heard a yell behind him. "There you are!"

Cado slurped up another noodle as he looked behind him, seeing who had yelled. The person was a young woman with twin buns on her head. She was beautiful, wearing a blue qipao with gold accents, and wore thin leggings that showcased her very muscled legs. She wore white combat boots that went up to her calves. Large spiked bracelets adorned her wrists.

Unconsciously, Cado activated his X-ray vision as he looked at the woman. His eyes took in every detail of her bare body. _Every_ detail. Blood gushed from his nose as he pinched it, trying to stem the blood flow. _Dammit, Grandpa!_ he mentally cursed, the image burned into his mind. Why did the old man's teachings and urges kick in now?!

"Tell me where he is!" the woman shouted, pointing at him, snapping him out of his urges. Cado blinked, putting down his food reluctantly.

"And you are?" Cado asked, getting up from his seat and seeing the chef back away.

"That doesn't matter! Tell me where he is now! Where is M. Bison?!" she yelled, getting into a fighting stance.

"Bison? Wha- Woah!" Cado quickly ducked as the woman launched an energy blast from her palms, making it hit the stand where his food was. The stand exploded, the chef being able to move away just in time.

"M-My food..." Cado said, stunned into silence. He looked in horror at the scene before him. How could anyone kill food? Such glorious, delicious food?!

"Answer my question! Where is M. Bison?!" the woman repeated, anger written across her face. That anger faded as Cado glared at her with such fury that she flinched. Before she could do anything, a fist lodged itself into her jaw, sending her flying and crashing into a nearby stand, causing it to collapse. The vendor ran away, leaving the woman to pick herself up. She looked up at Cado, who glared daggers at her.

"You..." he whispered, blue miasma creeping off his body. His eyes were burning red. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MONSTER!" Twin ruby beams of heat sailed from his eyes. The woman narrowly dodged the attack, seeing it vaporize the debris that was in her place. She launched her energy blasts at Cado, trying to keep her from a distance.

Snarling, Cado backhanded the attacks away, appearing in front of the woman and kicking her dead-on in the stomach. She coughed up saliva, flying away from the force. She kept on crashing through stall after stall before landing in a heap.

She made to get up, but gasped for air as Cado grabbed her by the throat, choking her. "You took my precious food," he whispered in a deadly tone. "And for that, I'll take your life."

Just as Cado was about to shoot her with his heat vision, he heard someone shout out, "Finally caught her!" Reluctantly, he looked up to see several men who looked like thugs gather around him and the gasping woman, holding various weapons.

"Alright, kid. Hand over Chun-Li, and no one gets hurt," one man offered, stepping forward.

Cado looked at the men, before glaring down at the woman he was choking. "I don't who I'll kill faster: you, or these weaklings before me," he threatened, making sure everyone heard him.

 **And scene! Good to be back to this story.**

 **Hope y'all liked it. Especially the fight with Bison. And while I did my best to make it a good one, I'm pretty sure you all knew Cado was going to win. If not, well... too bad.**

 **No, but really: while Bison was strong, and could overwhelm Cado, it's his soul-possessing and brainwashing that I personally think make him dangerous. He's a good fighter, but nothing Cado can't beat. As for Cado fighting off the possession, I originally wanted it to emulate Vegeta's outburst when Babidi tried to control him, but decided against it. Have too much respect for the character to copy the scene. Oh, and Cado got Bison's powers. Why? Well, he forced Bison's soul manifestation out of him, but it was the mind (or soul, in this case) that was pushed away, not the power.**

 **And Chun-Li is introduced! Woohoo! Although the confrontation isn't pleasant. Pretty obvious why, so no need to elaborate on it.**

 **Just a quick heads up: Cado will be doing mostly his own thing during the Street Fighter arc. Sure, he'll join in with most of the plot, but will eventually deviate to fight his own opponents and do his own things. It's so I don't basically write the entire Street Fighter plot.**

 **Guest review time:**

 **1) Thanks**

 **2) Thanks**

 **3) While that's true for many SF characters, I decided to write it like this, and may write it the same way in future chapters. You don't like it? Tough.**

 **4) It's been already been shown here, but yes they will**

 **5) Thank you very much! I'm glad great minds think alike! All the women you just listed were obvious choices in the harem. I mean, come on? No one was going to expect otherwise.**

 **6) The colour scheme for the armour will be black and red. I like the colours, so it'll go there. I didn't even think about the Superboy outfit bit, but good that you agree.**

 **7) I probably should post this. Harem is as follows:**

 **Bulma, Android 18, Android 21, Kasumi, Mai Shiranui, Chun-Li, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Powergirl, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Zatanna, Black Canary, Faora and Starfire.**

 **Hawkgirl, Zangya, Catwoman, Raven, Fasha, Big Barda and Hippolyta will be taken into consideration. Not a yes or a no.**

 **And that's it. Thanks to all those who f,f,r and r the story. See y'all next time.**

 **Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"W-What'd you say, f-freak?" the man who had spoken stuttered, holding his weapon shakingly. The other thugs did their best to stand their ground, but they too were scared.

Cado just kept looking at them, still choking the woman named Chun-Li under him. He was just waiting for one of them to do something stupid. There was always someone willing to just die for being stupid. Hopefully, he'd step up right about-

"Screw this! I ain't gonna shit my pants over a little kid!" one thug yelled out.

Huh, just as he predicted it. Cado grinned as the man charged, a baseball bat raised high. As he swung it down, Cado didn't even move as the weapon bent in on itself. Everyone stared as, slowly, Cado smiled to himself.

"Excellent, a volunteer," Cado said, smirking. He let go of Chun-Li and punched the thug, straight in the gut. The man's eyes rolled inside his head as he went flying. With that, Cado charged the rest of them. It seemed like seeing their comrade down spurred them to attack as well, because they charged forwards as well.

The hybrid used his enhanced senses to anticipate and dodge each attack. His dodged and weaved, his movements quick, yet aggressive. A kick launched at the neck made one fly into the other. A flurry of fists knocked several of them down like bowling pins. A handstand later had him launch powerful kicks that blew each and every one away, bloody and unconscious.

One thug tried attacking him from the front, but one blast of heat vision had him down moaning and in pain.

Pretty soon, each and every one of them was down. Satisfied, Cado walked towards one, crawling away.

"Who are you with?" Cado asked. The man whimpered, not able to answer. A stomp to his leg had one shattered limb. He cried out in pain. "I asked you who you're with. Should I continue?" A frantic head shake was his answer. "Then answer me."

"S-Shadaloo," he whispered, trying to not cry out again.

Cado hummed. "Huh. You'd think with that coward out of the way, his organisation would be in ruins," he muttered to himself. He then glared down at the man. "Thanks for that. Although, you _did_ attack me, so..."

Pressing his foot against the man's neck, he pressed down, crushing it. The man promptly died, unable to even cry out in pain.

"I'd kill the rest of you," he said to the others, who shook in fear. "But I don't want to kill my appetite. Take care of the woman, I'm going to find another place to eat." With that, he walked away.

The hybrid grumbled to himself as he walked, his stomach still roaring for food. "Yeah, yeah," Cado muttered, patting his stomach. "Hopefully, there's a food stand somewhere nearby..."

"Wait!" a familiar voice cried out, making him stop and snarl. He whirled around, seeing Chun-Li run towards him.

"What do you want, woman?!" Cado yelled, making her halt. She then glared at him.

"You can't expect to run away and not answer my question!" she retorted, crossing her arms and pushing up her bust slightly.

Cado glared at her. "I can when you're the one who attacked me and made me waste my time on some weaklings. And on top of that, ruined my dinner!"

"Well, if you just answered my questions, then maybe I wouldn't have attacked you!"

"What kind of person attacks someone when they ask a question?! Even I don't do that!"

Chun-Li made to answer, but couldn't. Cado snorted, turning away. "Go away, woman. I have some food to devour, and I don't want my stomach ruined with your corpse."

He made to walk away, but Chun-Li stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hold on! I-"

Having enough, Cado grabbed her hand and crushed it, making her cry out in pain. "If you don't want to lose your hand or your life, then don't get in my way again. I've already killed the coward Bison anyway, so you're out of luck." With that, he smacked her hand away and started to walk again.

Just as he was about to get some peace and quiet, he heard a cry full of anguish and rage. Annoyed, he turned around to face Chun-Li. "What is-" He held up his hand to catch a kick aimed at him.

"I'll kill you!" Chun-Li roared out, fury blazing in her eyes.

Cado blinked. "Wait, wha-" Another kick was launched at his face, which he promptly caught again. He then spun Chun-Li around like a tornado sending her flying towards a tree. Just as he expected her to crash, Cado was surprised when she managed to right herself in mid-air, using her powerful legs to land on the tree barely and launch herself at him, breaking the tree from the force.

She roared, kicking out as she neared him. Cado jumped in the air, dodging the attack. He landed on the ground with a grin. "At least you're not weak."

"You'll pay for what you've taken from me!" Chun-Li yelled, moving forward at high speeds. She unleashed a barrage of lightning-fast kicks. Cado managed to dodge some, but couldn't move in time to get hit by a few stray ones. He moved away from the barrage, using his own legs to block and deflect some of her attacks.

The Saiyatonian could tell that his opponent was skilled. Much more skilled than most of the fighter's he's fought. Dodging an axe kick, he decided to enjoy himself. When she went for another axe kick, he used a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku while she was in mid-air, disrupting her attack and sending her flying. Following after her, Cado used the Afterimage Technique to dodge her surprise attack from above.

Chun-Li managed to land on the ground, shaking her head and trying to locate where Cado was. Hearing something behind her, she went for another round of her Lightning Legs to hit him, but was stunned when she hit another afterimage. She was left open for Cado's newly acquired Psycho Crusher to grind into her from behind.

She cried out in pain, the violet comet that was Cado grinding into her back. She flew near a tree, hitting it and making it shake. Chun-Li panted, doing her best to stand straight.

Cado appeared a good distance from her, shooting a small ki blast. Snarling, she countered it with her Kikoken. The two attacks exploded upon contact, pushing the two away slightly.

As Cado waited for his opponent to attack, he wasn't disappointed when Chun-Li charged forward. "Kikosho!" she yelled out, an enormous ball of energy gathered in her hand.

"Kiko-what?" Cado managed to say. When she neared him, it appeared to expand, becoming a violent storm of energy that surrounded Cado, supposedly hitting him.

As the energy attack finished, Chun-Li was shocked when Cado had his hand held out, his hand scratched from tanking the attack. "No, really. Kiko-what?"

Stunned, Chun-Li was hit with a knee to the gut, making her cough up blood. The boy then unleashed a devastating combo that left her too stunned to react properly. With a final spin kick, Cado sent her flying. Teleporting behind her, he sent a final axe kick at her back, launching her downwards.

Cado landed on the ground gently, looking down at the near unconscious Chun-Li. "That was a good fight," he muttered, holding out his hand to charge up a ki blast. "So you've earned my respect. Unfortunately, I've lost all semblance of patience with you. So I'll just make this quick."

Still looking defiantly at him, Chun-Li bowed her head. "Do it then. Kill me. I'm too weak to exact my revenge anyways."

Cado raised an eyebrow. "What revenge? Bison is dead. There's no one to avenge."

"But _you_ took that chance away from me." She was looking at him fully, tears in her eyes. "He killed my father. Murdered him in cold blood. For years, I've been trying to chase him down and avenge my father's death. But, you killed him, and all that vengeance just left a hollow feeling inside of me. So I took all my anger and hate, and transferred it to you." Chun-Li chuckled bitterly. "It wouldn't have done any good. If you were able to kill Bison, then there's no way I would've been any kind of match for you. So do it. Kill me and be done with it."

Cado paused. Her words of vengeance reminded him of one of his main goals: to kill Frieza and avenge the Saiyan race. He mentally put himself in her shoes: if someone were to take away the chance of killing Frieza away from him, he'd be furious. Livid, even. All the effort that he put into becoming strong would be pointless.

Sighing, he diminished his ki, surprising Chun-Li. "What are you doing? Finish me!" she exclaimed, shocked.

Cado waved his hand, reaching into his pocket. "No."

"No?" The woman frowned. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean I'm not going to kill you," he retorted, bringing out a Sensu bean and tossing it towards her. "I understand that you feel like there's no purpose for you. That your goals have become worthless. So, find another goal. Another reason to fight."

"What would that be?" Chun-Li asked, desperate.

Cado shrugged. "Only you can figure that out. All I know is that finding a reason to fight and move forward is better than doing nothing." He nudged his head towards the bean he tossed. "Eat it. You'll be restored to full strength. Then you can go your own path."

With that, Cado turned, walking away. Chun-Li lay on the ground, contemplating what to do.

 **XXX**

Cado now sat in another town, chowing down on a large amount of food he had purchased. A crowd had formed behind him, watching in awe. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw a young boy eat food twice his own size.

Cado kept eating, filling his bottomless pit of a stomach. Eventually, he finished his food, patting his belly. "That was good." He turned to the chef at the counter. "Can I have more bowls, old man?"

"No!" he shouted, surprising Cado. "Do you know how much food you consumed?"

Cado scratched his head sheepishly. "Uh... maybe a good chunk-"

"Practically the whole batch!" he yelled, making Cado lean back slightly. The chef sighed, knowing that his business was going to suffer for a bit. "Damn it, kid. Where do you put all of that food?!"

"My stomach," Cado responded cheekily, making the chef grumble. The curtain ruffled, signifying that a customer had come in.

"And what do you want?" the chef asked, exasperated.

"Just a bowl," a familiar voice said, making Cado turn to see that Chun-Li had entered. She sat down beside him, waiting for her own meal.

Cado sighed. "We really have to stop running into each other."

Chun-Li smiled, but didn't say anything. The chef came back with her bowl, and placed it on the table. She began to eat, Cado pouting at the fact that she got to eat when he couldn't.

"Hey, old man. You think that I could-" "No," he called out, making Cado grumble.

Chun-Li finished her food, pushing the bowl towards the chef as he nodded. Cado then turned towards the woman. "So, have you decided what you want?"

"Not at the moment," she answered, looking back at him. "Like I said before, killing Bison was my only goal. Without that, I have nothing. Which is why, I plan to follow you."

Cado blinked, digging a finger into his ear to clean it. "I'm sorry. Did you just ask to follow me?"

"Yes," she answered with a smile.

"But, why?" Cado asked, confused. "When I said choose your own goal, I didn't mean follow me. I meant that you take your own path. Not-"

"But I am choosing my path. It just appears that you're on that path," Chun-Li said, hands calmly resting on the table. "It seems like you get into situations without your consent. So, my first choice is to follow you, in that by doing so, I'll become a better fighter."

Cado's eyebrows twitched. "So you're basically using me to grow stronger?"

"In a sense," she answered with a smirk. That smirk faded as Cado gave her an evil grin that made a shiver run down her spine.

 **XXX**

Chun-Li grunted, being sent flying from the kick Cado gave her. She collided with a boulder, her back and front screaming in agony as she collapsed on the ground. She panted, looking up at Cado grinning arrogantly at her.

She grunted, trying to lift herself up. Even though she knew that he was stronger than her, having a kid beating her up constantly damaged her pride.

"Had enough?" Cado taunted, dancing on the balls of his feet.

"Not yet," she panted, sweat rolling across her body as she stood on shaky legs. "What is the point of this?"

"It's simple," Cado explained. "I'm training you. As you are now, you're decent. But I've fought better. So I'm going to keep beating you and beating you until you get better. That way, if you get into a fight, you'll be more prepared."

"Good... to know," she panted, collapsing on the ground in a heap. Seeing this, Cado decided to give her a break. After a while, the two sat on a log, relaxing.

"So, who taught you how to fight?" Chun-Li asked, wiping some sweat off her brow.

"My grandpa, Roshi," Cado answered, eating some pig that he had caught. Chun-Li made a sound of surprise at that.

" _The_ Master Roshi?" she asked, shocked. "It's no wonder you're so good, then?"

Cado raised an eyebrow. "You know of the old man?"

"Many people do. I didn't know that he had a grandson. He's considered a legend among many martial artists."

Cado snorted, making her curious as to why. "I'm his adopted grandson. And while the old man may be amazing, he's not all that great. He's a filthy pervert. So don't ever meet him, or he'll perv on you."

Chun-Li sweat-dropped at that, not knowing what to say. "I... I see." She looked at him warily. "And have you picked up any of his... lecherous ways?"

Cado was about to say no, when he remembered the instance where he used his X-ray vision on her. He blushed, blood gushing from his nose at the image.

"... Pervert," was all she said, making Cado sputter in embarrassment.

 **XXX**

It had been a few weeks since Cado and Chun-Li had met, and since then, they've travelled around, sparring and fighting against anyone that came their way. With each fight, Chun-Li was always learning and improving. Her moves had become more powerful and fluid, and she took less time to make decisions when fighting. Cado had also taken to helping her learn more ki techniques. While the ones she used were strong, she was still very limited in what she could do. So teaching basic ki blasts and flight was a must.

Chun-Li managed to get the ki blasts down easily enough, but flight was still something she struggled with. She was so used to performing ki and chi attacks that using them for something else sounded foreign to her. Nevertheless, she was still determined to get it down.

Training aside, the two enjoyed each other's company. For Cado, it was different travelling with Chun-Li than with Ryu. With Ryu, there was a sense of rivalry and competitiveness that made Ryu more willing to surpass his limits, with Cado encouraging him. With Chun-Li, however, he found himself admiring her drive and will, along with a hint of respect.

He found it odd that he was more appreciative of her than others. Maybe it was because she was willing to follow him and strive to be better, or maybe it was because she was a woman. He never actually encountered any female that either garnered his respect and admiration, Bulma being the exception. Well, the two were both stubborn and driven... maybe he had a thing for strong-willed and stubborn women?

Anyways, while Cado enjoyed his time with her, there were some moments where he cursed his situation. That was mainly because Chun-Li did not want to spend her time sleeping and training in the forest. So she took it upon herself to bathe most of the time they were together. And while that wasn't a problem, there were some moments where he was tempted to peek on her, before he slapped himself. Add that to the mental image that still stuck with him, and the temptation grew.

Along with that, she usually dragged him off to towns that had clothes or qipao that caught her interest. And since he still had money from his tournament wins, she practically demanded that he buy them for her. Naturally, he disagreed, not seeing what the big deal was. And so the two entered a shouting match that ended with Cado giving in, sick of arguing with her.

But even with those complications, the two found themselves enjoying each other's presence. Even the occasional spar that left Chun-Li winded and exhausted.

Like right now, as Chun-Li collapsed on the ground in a heap, dirt and sweat coating her frame. She glared at the smirking Cado, who was crossing his arms.

"So... that makes it, what? 50-0 in my favour?" he asked cockily. The woman growled, getting up on her feet.

"One of these days, I will beat you," she promised. Cado chuckled, nodding nonchalantly.

"Sure, sure," he said mockingly, making her frown. His smirk faded away as he frowned, looking in a particular direction. "What is it?" Chun-Li asked, concerned.

Cado snarled. "Come on out! There's no point in hiding!"

It was silent for a moment, before there was a deep chuckle from where Cado had called out to. "Not bad. Guess those rumours were true," a familiar voice called out. A figure stepped out from the foliage, making Cado's eyes go wide at seeing who it was. Familiar wild spiky red hair, purple gi, prayer beads...

"What are you doing here, Akuma?" Cado asked, getting into a fighting stance instantly. Chun-Li got into her own stance, seeing the unknown figure's sinister aura and Cado's caution.

Akuma chuckled, looking Cado up and down. "So, you're the kid that was seen with Ryu, huh?" He grinned darkly. "Not bad. You've got more potential than him, as well as skill."

"Compliments aside, what do you really want?" Cado asked, feeling a little uneasy. He still remembered the power Akuma used to shatter that island. At the time, it was monstrous and sinister. He didn't know how he stacked against the man, but hopefully, he'd find out.

Akuma shrugged. "I just came for my own interests. Although..." He got into his own fighting stance. "I'm not one to back down from an innocent challenge."

"That's fine. Neither am I," the boy retorted, expression steeled. He used his eyes to gesture towards Chun-Li, telling her to back off. She got annoyed, but relented finally. She stepped back, moving away far enough.

"Good idea, sending the woman away," Akuma commented, smirking arrogantly. "Weaklings shouldn't get in the way of fights out of their league."

"If I wanted to hear some useless trash talk and barbs, I'd go to stand-up comedy," Cado commented, scoffing. "Now I know why people get annoyed at my arrogance; you must love to hear the sound of your own voice."

Akuma chuckled darkly. "Word of advice, boy. You're a little on the short side to be actually threatening."

"Funny." Cado smiled. "I was going to say the same thing about you."

Akuma's smirk vanished, replaced by silent rage. He immediately went into action, his body 'ghosting' across towards him quickly. Cado didn't wait for him to get near, as he warped away. Testing the waters, Cado launched several Psycho Cannons at Akuma, who seemed to move around them.

"Pathetic!" he growled out, performing a continuous spinning kick that looked similar to a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Cado ducked at the last second, performing a quick handstand that had both of his feet aimed at Akuma. However, the man dodged this, seeming to 'ghost' away again.

The Saiyatonian decided to go to his preferred method of fighting: close combat. A leap had Cado sailing towards Akuma, the two engaged in high-speed combat. Cado found himself in a situation that he couldn't handle: he was being slowly overwhelmed.

Throughout his life, there have been very few people he'd admit that were arguably better than him, only counted with two fingers: his mother and grandpa. He still didn't think that he could match his mother, but he felt like he could defeat Roshi.

Akuma could be reluctantly added to that list, since the man was a beast. His punches were powerful, as well as having sharp and precise movements. His speed was also something incredible, as he practically dodged all of Cado's attacks.

Frustrated, Cado kept on trying to attack him relentlessly, but Akuma grabbed his arms. Scoffing, he pushed him back with a kick and performed a combo of fists and kicks that sent the boy reeling.

"Had enough yet?" Akuma asked, jumping on the balls of his feet.

Cado snarled, wiping away the trickle of blood from his mouth. His eyes glowed red as he shot a blast of heat vision at Akuma, who promptly dodged and closed in to finish him off. Just as Akuma closed in, Cado went for a powerful ki blast. Which would've connected if Akuma hadn't teleported away.

But Cado expected that. Inhaling sharply, Cado warped to where Akuma had teleported him to, shocking the man. This allowed Cado to exhale, releasing a stream of frost from his mouth, freezing Akuma quickly.

With the man frozen in a block of ice, Cado smirked. His frost breath was another Kryptonian ability that he had discovered that came with being under a yellow sun. He had found this out when he accidentally yawned when he woke up one time, exhaling a cold blast that froze the surroundings in front of him. It wasn't his usual powers that he'd use, but it was one of his favourites.

Holding out his hand, Cado cried out, "Apex Cannon!" The azure ball of energy formed, blasting into Akuma's frozen form and sending him away. The blast detonated when it hit several trees, annihilating them.

Cado expanded his senses, trying to pinpoint his opponents location. A slight 'whooshing' sound appeared from behind, signalling to Cado that Akuma had teleported. He made to go for a kick, but the man grabbed his leg and arm. He yelled, tossing Cado away from him in a roll, teleporting to where he was going to land. Just as Akuma appeared to the space that he was going to land, Cado disappeared in an afterimage, leaving Akuma confused.

This left him open from a surprise attack from below, as Cado erupted from the ground, flames surrounding his hand. "Shoryuken!" he roared. The fiery fist connected with Akuma's chin successfully, sending him flying.

Not willing to stop his attacks, Cado used his flight technique to give him an edge to push him forward, opting for a Psycho Crusher that had him sailing towards the dazed Akuma, hitting the man in the chest and sending both of them flying.

Having recovered from the attack, Akuma wrapped his arms around Cado, making the boy struggle to get out of the bear grip. Smirking, Akuma performed a suplex, slamming Cado into the ground headfirst, making the boy cry out. Akuma leapt into the air, his palms cupped from behind. "Shinku Hadoken!" he roared, a large purple projectile of fire being launched from his hands towards Cado, who was trying to recover.

Gasping as he tried to get himself together, Cado realised that he couldn't use turn around and use his hands, nor could he recover in time to fly away. Thinking quickly, he knew that he had to dodge that, or he was done for. He quickly went over the options he had, and none of them looked good. Just at that moment, he had a crazy idea.

"Ka... me..." he chanted quickly, his legs doing their best to come together to form the movement. "Ha... Me..."

He knew that he only had one shot at this, so he had to make it count. "Ha!" he yelled, the technique firing from his legs. This had the effect of pushing Akuma's attack back and sending it towards him, making him stunned. Another effect was that Cado was sent backwards violently from the force of the attack, his back skidding across the ground, his back scratched and gi damaged.

Nevertheless, he still managed to control the technique, cancelling it quickly and using the force applied to him to perform a speedy handstand. This had the effect of making him fly towards a tree, which he used as a springboard to propel himself to where Akuma was still airborne.

He flew using ki, propelling himself like a rocket. Roaring, he headbutted him in the sternum, making him cough up blood and saliva. This had the effect of sending Akuma to the ground, barely managing to right himself. Cado mimicked the same action, groaning as he tried to right himself.

The two panted, struggling to get back up. Despite receiving a few hits, Akuma looked to be in better shape, although he struggled to stand. He chuckled. "That... was good. Been a while since I've actually been exhausted in a fight."

"Same... here," Cado responded, panting harshly. While he tried to put on a strong front, he knew that another couple of blows would lay him flat out.

Akuma made to say something, but was interrupted by Chun-Li, who shot a ki blast that made him move. She landed right beside Cado, making the boy look at her incredulously. "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping you!" she shouted, shooting another set of attacks that made Akuma keep his distance.

"I fight alone! I don't need your help!" Cado yelled, annoyed at having his fight interrupted.

"Really, because it looks like you do!" With that, Chun-Li charged towards Akuma, performing her own attacks to keep him at bay. But Akuma, despite being slightly exhausted, was still able to fight back, dodging and 'ghosting' through her attacks. Having enough, he quickly punched the ground, a purple wave of energy being produced. This pushed Chun-Li away and sent her flying, crashing into the ground.

Just as she tried to get up, Akuma was on her, tossing her around like a ragdoll. She cried out, Akuma's spinning kick sending her flying straight towards Cado, who caught her.

"Idiot, why do you think I didn't have you fight him? You can't defeat him!" Cado berated, putting her down swiftly. Akuma made to advance on Chun-Li, but Cado intercepted, making him grin.

"Finally, the real challenge comes back!" he yelled, the two separating.

Cado grit his teeth, shooting off a Hadoken that Akuma jumped over. Smirking, Cado held a hand out towards his projectile. "Burst!" he yelled, making the projectile explode in a fiery display. Akuma was caught in the blast, the force disorientating him. This allowed Cado to perform a move he hadn't used in a while.

"Lightning Flash Surprise Attack!" Cado yelled, lightning flying from his palms and electrocuting Akuma, who yelled in pain. Cado kept the attack going, knowing that sooner or later, Akuma would pass out.

The man kept yelling in pain, struggling to escape from his electric prison. He kept trying to move, but found that every time he did, his muscles burned, the electricity getting into his body.

Cado was surprised, figuring that Akuma would've passed out by now, but he remembered that he was much tougher than that. Smirking, Cado dropped the attack, intending to finish him off. Akuma landed in a heap, groaning as smoke curled off his body. This left him to weak to Cado's onslaught. A storm of devastating punches and kicks greeted Akuma, making him bleed, break and cry out in pain.

Cado warped behind him and delivered a viscous kick to the back of the head, making Akuma eat dirt. A stomp to the spine followed after, and soon he was sent flying by a kick to the side. As Akuma went airborne, Cado warped from above, slamming the heels of his feet into Akuma's midsection, making him hit the ground heavily.

He groaned, managing to pick himself up. Blood pooled from his mouth and cuts on his body. He looked up at Cado with hatred and grudging respect. Cado panted, landing on the ground. He was exhausted, not able to fire off any other attacks. It had been a while since someone had managed to push him back this much.

Determined to end the fight, Cado flew after Akuma. But just then, Akuma had a crimson hue coming from his body. He crouched in a tense fashion, eyes alight with a gleam in his eyes. He ghosted towards Cado, who couldn't move as he was exhausted and in mid-air.

As Akuma moved to attack, Cado's perception of time changed. One moment, he saw Akuma sailing towards him quickly. The next, indescribable pain wracked his body, numerous attacks connecting with his body in an instant. The pain was so crushing and so painful that Cado felt them reach his skin and hit beyond it. His entire being cried out in agony as his entire world went black.

"Cado!" Chun-Li cried out, seeing Cado's eyes go white, along with him hitting the ground, seemingly unconscious. Akuma stood over him, his back facing Chun-Li. She didn't understand. Akuma seemed to have hit him only once, and yet he had screamed in pain, passing out. What did he do? She ran towards him, Akuma stepping back as he appeared exhausted, almost dead on his feet.

She scooped the boy in her arms, inspecting him. She tapped his face, trying to get a reaction, but he was completely out of it. The white of his eyes were just present in his eyes. She glared at Akuma. "What did you do to him?!"

"Oh, you won't have to worry about him anymore," Akuma commented, smirking despite his injuries. "His soul is destroyed. He's dead."

Chun-Li paused at Akuma's words, horror creeping onto her face. "N-No," she whispered, shaking Cado despite him not responding. "No, no, no, NO! He can't be dead! HE CAN'T BE!"

"Well, he is," Akuma commented, coughing up blood. "Although, I admit, that attack drained me completely. Kid was strong, no doubt. It's too bad that he's no longer around. Has more potential and skill than that Ryu boy."

"Shut up!" Chun-Li yelled, checking his pulse and heartbeat. While both seemed to work, Chun-Li still wasn't getting any response.

"I already told you, girl. His soul is destroyed. He ain't recovering from that," Akuma repeated. At Chun-Li's growl, he shrugged. "If you're going to attack me, then do it. But then you won't be able to tend to him." He snorted. "Not like that'll do much good for you."

With that, Akuma hobbled away, leaving Chun-Li to try and wake Cado up. "Cado, can you hear me?! Cado?! Cado, wake up! Wake up!"

As his lifeless body stared back at her, Chun-Li's tears started to cover his face as she cried in deep sadness.

 **Good thing I managed to finish this! Been a doozy!**

 **So, hope y'all liked the chapter. Pretty glad how it came out.**

 **Chun-Li has made her official intro, and the confrontation was explosive. I had her follow Cado since she seemingly didn't have any purpose apart from killing Bison, who is now dead. Made it easier for them to bond and forge a relationship.**

 **Oh, and Akuma has appeared. Hope the fight, as well as the ending, was good. And no, Cado won't be wished back by the Dragon Balls. Why? Well, I'll leave that up to you guys to figure out.**

 **Also, as a note: excluding this chapter, there are likely two more chapters before the Street Fighter arc finishes, before I move onto the Ninja Gaiden/DOA arc. The chapters will cover the story, before I move on. No additional fights/scenes/chapters will follow. Oh, Cado will meet the characters as he goes along, but other than that, that's it.**

 **Now, Guest review time:**

 **1) Thank you very much. I'm glad you like the story and the direction it's going in.**

 **2) Again (for like the umpteenth time or something) don't know what you're saying.**

 **3) Thanks very much for the compliments. And I don't plan to drop these stories, ever. Don't worry about it.**

 **4) Thanks. Magic doesn't seem like Cado's thing, so he's not going to learn it. Counter it, maybe, but not learn it. And he's not suddenly going to gain reality-warping powers, so that's out. I have a few additional power-ups planned out, so don't worry. I think I will probably add Fasha, Hippolyta, Big Barda and Catwoman. Fasha may not be hot, but she's probably one of the very few female Saiyans seen, so diversity is needed for the harem.**

 **5) I don't know if he'll gain UM from Marvel, but maybe I'll have him create something similar.**

 **Now, I'm done. Thanks to all those who f,f,r and r the story. Love y'all, peeps.**

 **Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Cado's consciousness drifted to places that he had no idea of. The only thing he could clearly remember was fighting Akuma, feeling large amounts of pain, and then his world went black. He didn't even know where he was, or if he was even alive. His mind could only collect several pieces. For example, out of the edge of his vision, he saw a giant man with dark pink skin, who wore a blue pinstripe suit. He wore a horned helmet on his head, and sat behind a large mahogany desk.

The giant was writing some paper out, until he looked in Cado's direction. His eyes narrowed, before he gasped in shock. He made to reach out for Cado, but the boy's vision went white. After that, his mind went blank for a little. He could remember seeing some whitish-blue wisps, standing in line to enter a large building. They were standing on a large bridge, over what appeared to be yellow clouds.

Cado was confused. Where was he? No, more like... _who_ was he? He was Cado, wasn't he? Or Van-Ur? His memories were hazy, with his fight with Akuma being the only thing on his mind. Who was he? What was he? He was a Saiyan, right? No, not Saiyan. Kryptonian. No, that wasn't right. He was both.

A large part of him panicked. Who was he? How come he didn't know who he was? Or what he was? That was impossible. He had to remember. He had to.

 _But why should you?_ a small part of his fractured mind asked. _You don't have to remember who you are. It looks like you're dead. So just let go of your life. All your responsibilities can be forgotten. So just, let go._

Cado was willing to agree with the voice. He could just let go, forget who he was. He could feel his body drifting, like he was sleeping. It felt so nice, so peaceful. He could just relax, let go of all his problems. He didn't have to remember anything.

Cado's non-existent eyes widened at that. Remember. Who was he? He couldn't remember. But he had to. What was his past? Was he a good person? Evil? He had to know.

With all of his will, Cado did his best to remind himself of who he was. Cado - or Van-Ur. Who was that? Suddenly, images blurred through his head. Images of meeting a man and woman. The woman was feral and wild, than man sharp and intelligent. The names popped up in his mind: Nanaban. Jax-Ur. His parents.

And just like that, more images flowed in his mind. Krypton. Explosions and death. Planet Vegeta. Kal-El. His parents' last words.

 _Just promise me, that you will train every day, to continue to push yourself to the limit and beyond. To train with all your Saiyan pride until you are the strongest. Just make sure not to train all night. You need your rest after all. And eat healthy. And make sure to keep your cousin, Kakarot, safe. Along with Kal-El, your godfather's son. You're a man, so be sure to protect them. I love you, my little warrior._

 _Sometimes, you will feel like an outcast, but you will never be alone. And we will never leave you... even in the face of our deaths. As your father, allow me to give you my final words, my son. You will make my strength your own. You will see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father becomes the son. You are destined for great things, my son. You are a son of Krypton, just as much as you are a son of the Saiyans. A son of two opposite races ‒ one of might, and one of smarts. Your existence will change people, many for the better. I know it. Live well, my son, and don't make the same mistakes that I have. And never forget. Your mother and I will always live on in your heart._

After that, more people popped into his mind: Grandpa Roshi, Turtle, Bulma, Kakarot.

 _The man smiled, giving a goofy grin along with a peace sign. "Why, I'm Muten Roshi, the Turtle Hermit. This here's my turtle, Turtle. What's your name, young man?"_

 _"Look, I don't know who 'Kakarot' is, but I'm Goku," Goku protested._

 _"Don't be so rude, little boy!" Bulma yelled at him, furious._

As the images shot through his mind, Cado's eyes hardened. He was a son of Krypton, a son of the Saiyans. He was a warrior, a scientist, and he had a legacy to uphold. And he refused to die!

As he stared at an approaching void, his spirit burned with a high intensity, refusing to yield. He didn't plan to die, not yet. He wasn't going to succumb to this. Suddenly, he opened his eyes.

 **XXX**

With a heavy groan, Cado struggled to open his eyes, his eyelids feeling like they weighed the size of planet. He sat up slowly, feeling something wet on his lap. Looking down, he saw that it was a wet cloth that looked like it had been on his forehead.

He turned around, inspecting his surroundings. It looked like he was in a cave. And it was also dark, as evident by the twinkling of the stars in the sky. A small sigh had him look to see where it came from. He saw Chun-Li, sleeping away from him soundly.

Cado clutched his head, feeling a bit dizzy before he shrugged it off and began to stand. He cautiously stepped over Chun-Li and moved to the entrance of the cave. His eyes inspected the night sky, wondering what laid beyond them. He felt like - as he was unconscious - he saw the afterlife. It made sense, in a way. Those wisps that he saw lined up looked suspiciously like spirits. But that was impossible. He couldn't have died, could he? If so, how did he come back to life? Just what kind of technique did Akuma use on him?

Shaking his head, he turned his eyes to the still sleeping Chun-Li. He didn't want to disturb her but he had a few questions. So, Cado walked over to the woman and knelt beside her.

"Woman, wake up."

"AH!" she shouted, fist extended as she looked around frantically. Cado quickly caught her punch, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm so sorry! I was startled!" she apologised. Cado waved it away, not bothered. "It's fine." Sitting up on his knees, Cado felt Chun-Li latch both hands on either side of his face and scrutinize it from up close. A mild blush tinted his cheeks at the proximity as he just looked at her. "Uh...are you okay?"

"You're alive," she whispered, before trapping him in a giant hug. Cado grunted, feeling the air leave his lungs from the force of the hug. "You're alive," she continued to say, before inspecting him closely.

A small part of him was glad that she was so worried for him, his heart feeling slightly warmer at that thought.

"Are you alright?" she asked, poking at his body. Cado pushed her hand away, rolling his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Chun-Li asked, frowning. "You had me worried. You've been out for two days."

Cado's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Two days?!"

"Yes." Her face twisted into anger at recalling what had happened. "Akuma's technique must've done severe damage to your body."

"Speaking of which," Cado said, trying to push his mind away from the fact that he'd been out for so long, "what happened with Akuma?"

"He retreated, saying that he was sure that you had died from the technique." Her expression turned back to worried. "I'm glad you're alright. That technique looked devastating."

Cado twitched at the word 'died'. So it was true. He did die. So how did he come back. If so, how? He pushed aside his thoughts as he looked at Chun-Li. "Thank you," he said simply. "For looking after me."

"It was nothing, really," Chun-Li waved away, not bothered. "I'm just glad you're alright. Um..."

"What is it?" Cado asked, curious.

"Why do you have a tail?" she asked, pointing to the appendage near his back. He looked back, seeing his tail moving loosely. It must have untangled itself from his waist while he was out.

Cado sighed. "It's a long story."

"We have time," she said, looking at him intensely.

Sighing, he decided to explain himself. "You see, I'm not from around here. In fact, I'm an alien, born from two different planets..."

 **XXX**

It had been three days since Cado had recovered from Akuma's attack. Since then, he's been quiet, thinking to himself a lot. He kept wondering how he had come back to life. There was no plausible reason as to how, and he was running through hundreds of ideas as to how and why.

That wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. Ever since he had come back, his thoughts had turned to when he had arrived on Earth, when he was six. As he trained with Grandpa Roshi, his mind was always going towards his parents; how they died, what they left behind for him. All he cared about was upholding his legacy as a Saiyatonian, making his ancestors proud. And he thought that he doing just that.

Until his supposed 'death'. Being forced to relive those memories should've made him more determined to follow through with his goal. And yet, he was wondering if he was doing just that. Since coming here, he had begun to enjoy the planet and its residents. Oh, he still deemed humans as weak and pathetic, but there were a few that he held close to his heart. But he was wondering if caring for those humans was dulling his memories, spitting in the face of who he was.

He was of two mighty races. And yet, he sometimes forgot about that, either fighting against humans or just enjoying the Earth life. Like he was one of them. But he wasn't. Nor did he ever plan to be. This left him confused. Should he cling to his past and put his heritage first and foremost? Or forget about it, and live life as an Earthling? His pride and arrogance forced him to always proclaim the Saiyans and Kryptonians as mighty, better than any being on the planet, or even in the universe. Yet, was he living up to the standards of those races? Or was he doing them a disservice, living amongst the Earthlings?

These thoughts plagued his mind, causing him to stop training. Chun-Li had noticed this, and had tried to bring him out of his funk. Yet, she had no luck. Sparring didn't work, talking just left her annoyed as he either grunted or responded with silence, and waiting for him to open up just left her curious and worried.

And she had a right to be worried. She was wondering what the effects of Akuma's attack had done to him. Physically, he seemed to be fine. Did it somehow affect his mind? Break it somehow? Or was it just himself?

She didn't know, and that was what was killing her. Ever since she had found out that he was an alien, it was like opening up a chapter to a new book, and Cado was that book. It left her curious. How did he look practically identical to humans if he was an alien? Why did he come to Earth? What kind of alien abilities did he have? All these questions circled her mind, gnawing at her greatly.

She wondered if he was ever going to open up, or leave her guessing and worried for him. She hoped - for his sake - that he was able to get better soon.

 **XXX**

Cado had flown away from Chun-Li, wanting to be alone at the moment. He had Kelex reveal a small circular orb that had a crystal resting in it. Placing it down, he activated the orb. It shot out light particles and, suddenly, a hologram of his father appeared before him.

"Hello, Van-Ur. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Jax-Ur asked.

Steeling himself, Cado spoke. "Dad, there's something that I wanted to ask you. What should I do about my legacy?"

Jax-Ur frowned. "I'm not sure I follow. What is it that you mean?"

"I've been living on this planet, and... I like it," Cado admitted. "It's no Krypton, but... I enjoy it here. There are interesting fighters, good people, and much more. And yet..."

Jax-Ur had an understanding look on his face. "You're wondering if you should cling to your past, or live life as an Earthling?" At his son's shocked look, he chuckled. "Son, remember where you get your smarts from. A scientist I may be, that doesn't mean I don't understand emotions."

Cado frowned, feeling frustrated at himself. "So... what do I do? Every moment that I spend here, I'm... content. More content than I should be. I have a grandfather, friends, a life of fighting that I love, opportunities to technology that I'm impressed by. Granted, it's not Kryptonian technology, but..." He chuckled sadly, tears falling from his eyes. "Anyways, I... I'm lost, Dad. What do I do? I try to cling to my past, make you, Mum and everyone proud, yet... how can I do any of that when I'm distracted?!"

He clenched his fist, anger running through his core. Tears dotted the ground he stood on. "Before I came here, I had my priorities straight! Uphold my legacy, and make all of you proud! So..." He grit his teeth. "Why is it that my time on Earth is interfering with that?! It shouldn't! By Rao, it shouldn't! Yet, I found myself growing soft! Complacent! I found the Earth a nice place to live, eventually becoming one of them!"

He grit his teeth, ki bubbling to the surface. "But, I'm starting to love this planet. The peace, the challenges, the emotions. So why?" The ground shook as he yelled, "Why can't I FOCUS ON MY GOALS?!"

The ground continued to shake, but eventually, he managed to control himself. Cado panted, the hologram of his father staying in place. Jax-Ur had a sombre look on his face.

"I understand you're plight, Van," he spoke. "At first, I didn't think that you'd encounter something like this. I assumed that you'd have no problem living on this planet. Now, I find my thoughts foolish, and naïve." Looking at his son's teary gaze, he continued. "You and your mother have boasted about the Saiyan race. How you both are from a mighty kind. Even now, I assume your arrogance would be evident to everyone you've met. Your boasts of both your races are admirable in a way, but there's no need for it. Krypton is gone." Cado flinched, but Jax-Ur continued. "So is Vegeta. You have to understand that. You, your cousin Kakarot, and Kal-El are the only survivors of each planet.

"But that doesn't mean you can't keep both races close to you." Jax-Ur smiled down at his son. "You can accept that the legacies of both are in _you._ You can become something better, something stronger. Create a better future for Krypton. For the Saiyans. Let them live in you. But do not get caught in the past, Van. Do not forget where you came from, but allow yourself to prosper. As the new age of Krypton. As a new coming for Planet Vegeta."

"But, how can you believe in me that much?" Cado sniffed, feeling like he was six. "How can you have so much faith in me? I'm just a boy."

"Maybe you are," Jax-Ur admitted. "But you are also my son. And because of that, I believe in you fully. Take the remnants of your past and race, and push them towards the future. Make them better. Something different. The choice is yours."

Wiping his tears and snot away, Cado put on a grin. "Got it. Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, son," his father nodded. "Remember, I'll always be proud of you, and trust you to make the right decision." With that, the image of Jax-Ur faded, back into the crystal on the orb.

"Are you alright, Van-Ur?" Kelex asked him, appearing on his wrist.

Cado smiled, his eyes burning with his old fire, stronger than ever. "Never been better, Kelex. Let's get to work." He walked away, his confidence and pride returning. His father's words had strengthened him. He would remember, always, his roots and be proud of them. But he would not stagnate. Instead, he would thrive, advance.

He would make his legacies great again, something new and to be proud of.

 **XXX**

For six months, Cado and Chun-Li trained, fought, and interacted throughout their journey. Eventually, Cado came clean with some answers for Chun-Li, who was grateful for it. And while Cado didn't reveal the entire reason about why he was acting strange, he seemed to have gotten over it. That was enough for her.

Since then, their training had been kicked into high gear. Cado decided to forgo his Kryptonite ring, as he had already mastered his immunity to the substance. To increase it, he'd have to get larger samples of Kryptonite. So, he decided to train in Torquasm-Vo, having previously left it aside for the moment. His renewed vigour allowed for some new results. He had finally managed to establish good practice in it, and was steadily increasing in it.

Torquasm-Rao and Klurkor were strengthened, while Horu-Kanu was still his only weak point. But he was steadily progressing in it, as Kelex was useful in providing holograms and images of Kryptonians using the art.

To help himself, Cado had set his gravity belt to thirty times Earth gravity, initially with his solar watch on. He promptly crashed into the ground with a thud, face-first. After struggling to pick himself up, he reluctantly set his solar watch off, as he couldn't even walk without tripping. That made things better, but he was still struggling to watch. Nevertheless, Cado took it upon himself train under that amount of gravity. He bled and sweated, but he never stopped.

Another interesting thing to note was his Psycho skills. Apparently, when he used them, his spirit felt... not weaker, but calmer. More controlled. Before, it was wild, uncontrolled. It must've been something to do with Akuma's technique. He didn't let it bother him, as he still continued training with his skills.

He also wasn't the only one to have improved. Chun-Li had also gotten stronger, using trees and rocks to serve as training dummies for her strength. Cado used some methods from Grandpa Roshi's training to help her, focusing on using not just her legs, but arms as well. He lent her his gravity belt at times for increased training, but after falling face first at anything beyond three times normal Earth gravity, she reluctantly lent it back to him.

Still, her skills had improved tremendously. She had finally managed to get flight down, and had taken every moment she had to fight Cado while in the air. Initially, she couldn't handle her flight while fighting, but after a couple more times, she was able to get it down. Which was good, since the two of them had taken to fight in the air a lot, enjoying the unrestricted movement of fighting on ground.

Eventually, Chun-Li needed to expand her ki skills. So, Cado had taught her a few. Namely the Hadoken and Kamehameha. The Hadoken she managed to get down quite easily, while the Kamehameha took some time. She managed to shoot a small blast for only a few seconds before she stopped, being exhausted beyond belief. To solve this, Cado had her spam the attack constantly, recognising her faults and later correcting them so that she could conserve more energy, yet hit with enough power.

Cado didn't just train his body, though. He meditated, which was a must when he was learning Torquasm-Vo. This helped him mentally go over each and every one of his fights. Cado had learned to do this for a while, his powerful mind bringing to light each and every detail he made when fighting. Every tense, every unnecessary movement, every mistake from both him and his opponent, etc.

It was this meditation and memory that allowed him to review his fight with Akuma. He initially did this to figure out what technique Akuma used to put him down, but he was left stumped each time. So he instead focused on his other skills. A glaring detail shown to him was his fighting style. It was largely similar to Ryu's. There were a few differences: Akuma's experienced movements and skill, his aggressive nature, but they were essentially the same.

Having been familiar with Ryu's skill and movements, Cado took mental notes on Akuma's skills: his enhanced Hadoken, his teleporting skills, and his fist shockwave. The enhanced Hadoken was easy to break down and replicate, as he had done so. The teleporting ability was something that interested him, but not something that he stayed too long on.

Not only have their skills improved, but their relationship as well. The two had been travelling together for a while, learning each others skills, strengths, weaknesses and personalities. For example, Cado learned that Chun-Li became a martial artist because her father deemed her 'unable to fight', due to being a girl. So she set to prove that he was wrong.

Cado snorted at that, knowing that gender had nothing to do with skill. Man or woman, it didn't bother him. Only your skills and drive mattered. This statement had Chun-Li kiss him on the cheek, as thanks. This had Cado blush brightly.

In return, she also learned about his past, both his alien past and his time on Earth. She smiled, happy that she was able to gain his trust.

Right now, the two were making it to another town, wanting to buy more clothes for herself. Cado would've argued, but he too needed to buy clothes. His makeshift ones were looking like they were going to fall apart. As they entered the town, they quickly hunted down the clothes store and purchased their own choices of clothes, Chun-Li going for qipao, while Cado went for a casual dressing of baggy pants and black and red vest, covering a grey vest.

After their purchasing, they were about to walk away when a group approached them. This group consisted of young teenage girls dressed in different garbs, varying from ninja clothes to police uniforms. They didn't seem aggressive, but had a blank look in their eyes.

Both Cado and Chun-Li got into their stances, ready to attack. "Who are you? What do you want?" Chun-Li asked.

Cado scoffed. "No need to ask. Just fight!"

Just as they were about to charge, a voice called out, "Hold, Dolls!"

The girls went from stiff to bowing, allowing the one who had spoken to walk past. Already, many people had fled, not willing to deal with the oncoming fight. The one who had stepped forward was female. She had blonde hair which was tied in a ponytail, a stubborn strand of hair sticking out at the front. Her choice of clothing was odd, as she wore a beret, and had a green leotard on her body. This showcased her muscled figure and several scars across her bare pale legs, with one on her cheek. Her fists were adorned with red slim-fit fighting gloves. Her blue eyes inspected the two of them. She looked at Chun-Li for only a moment, before looking down at Cado, staring at him for the longest time.

"You are the one they call Cado, correct?" the woman asked, looking at him intensely.

"Yes," the boy answered, not lowering his guard for even a second. "And you are?"

The woman didn't say anything for a moment, only getting down to her knees and bowing to him. "Then I must thank you!"

"... Huh?!" came from Chun-Li's and Cado's mouth. The two were stunned at the actions of the woman. Her Dolls didn't respond, only looking at their leader expectantly.

"W-What the heck are you doing? Stand up!" Cado said, moving to pick her up. However, the woman only stared at him intensely.

"But I must show my gratitude," the woman insisted. "My name is Cammy, and you have done a great action towards me and a good number of people."

Cado blinked, cycling through his mind as to what he'd done that made this Cammy person bow to him. "Is this because of me killing Bison?" he guessed.

Cammy nodded, a frown appearing across her face. "Yes. With your actions, the criminal organisation Shadaloo is in chaos. Without Bison in control, their members are running around, making it easier for people like us to catch them, and bring them to justice."

"People like you?" Chun-Li asked, curious.

"The Delta Red British Special Forces," Cammy answered, standing up fully. "Thankfully, you have made it much easier. Not to mention that I had a... somewhat personal vendetta against Bison. So I thank you."

"You're welcome," Cado nodded, understanding dawning on his face. "Good luck in catching the rest of Shadaloo."

Cammy nodded, although she didn't make any attempt in leaving. She nodded towards her Dolls. "Head back to headquarters."

With nothing but a nod as a response, the Dolls dashed away, becoming a blur. Cammy had an expressionless look on her face, making the two worry as to what she was going to do.

What they did they not expect was for her to bow _again_ _,_ face down on the floor. "Please, train me!"

"... W-What?!" Chun-Li exclaimed, while Cado looked at the woman, confused. "I-I'm sorry. D-Did you just ask me to train you?"

"Yes," Cammy said, looking up at him.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I need guidance," Cammy said, still on her knees. "I know you are very skilled, despite your age. That you have fought and bested dozens of foes. But more importantly, I know that you are skilled in the use of Psycho Power."

"Well... yes, that's true." Cado frowned. "So are you saying that you're also able to use Psycho Power?"

With a grimace, Cammy held out her hand, summoning a small amount of Psycho Power in her hand, making Cado raise an eyebrow.

"You see, I am a clone of M. Bison," she spoke softly, making the two go wide-eyed. "I was made to be his next vessel, as his Psycho Power was destroying his body. I was trained, modified, even raised to become the second coming of Bison himself."

"That... that monster," Chun-Li bit out, furious. "How dare he?! He-he not only dares perverse the meaning of life, but tries to take that life away?! Despicable."

"I know," Cammy nodded sadly. "It is because of that that I'm thankful for your actions, Cado. You have freed me from my former attachments, allowing me to live a life that I can call my own. Now, I wish to give that life, to you."

"Oh, that's alri- wait, what?" Cado managed to say, stumped. "G-Give your life to me? Why?"

"Because you have freed me from my bondage," Cammy said simply. "So I choose to serve you. It is all I know."

Cado growled, once again cursing Bison. Even dead, he still managed to cause trouble beyond the grave. He basically controlled Cammy's mind and life, forcing her to live for his benefit, to be his spare. The very idea of it made Cado's very being roar in rage. "No."

"What?" Cammy said, confused as to what he meant.

"I refuse. I'm not taking you as some sort of... servant." He bit the last word out. "You are your own person. You said it yourself: you're free from your chains. Don't go looking for new ones to bind yourself. I'm not going to take your life, so live it to your choosing."

Cammy blinked, surprised at the words. She had no idea as to why she was being rejected. All she knew was how to serve. And here was her services being rejected. "Do... you not want me?" she asked, confused.

Sighing, Cado stepped forward to look her deeply in the eyes. "Cammy, I already told you: you are your own person. You now own your own belief, ideologies, mind, everything. Live for your own choices."

Cammy was still stunned, but managed to understand what he was saying. Living for oneself... A foreign concept to her. One she had no idea how to go about. Yet, in a way, it appealed to her. Brought a small burst of happiness to her for reasons unknown.

"I see." A small smile appeared on her face, before it disappeared. "While I thank you for your words, I would still require you to train me."

"That I can do," Cado said, smiling. "And hey, a new face is always appreciated."

Cammy smiled, the two of them missing Chun-Li's concerned face.

 **XXX**

Cado blocked a powerful unorthodox attack from Cammy, grinning with excitement. He pushed the woman away, advancing before she could land on the ground, causing her to kick at him. Cado darted between her legs, elbowing her in the side. She grunted, baring through the pain jumping backwards and propelling herself forward like a missile.

Cado dodged at the last second, performing a handstand that had him kick outwards, sending her flying sideways. Cammy rolled across the ground, doing her best to right herself. She got back up, immediately getting into her stance. Cado grinned, doing the same.

It had been two weeks since Cado and Chun-Li had encountered Cammy, and since then, Cado had been having a blast. Cammy was an excellent fighter, far different from Chun-Li. She was quick and efficient, sparing no wasted movement and was extremely fast and agile, something that Cado still did his best to get used to. The dangerous and exciting thing about fighting Cammy was her preciseness and deadly skill. Many of her moves ranged from lethal to aiming to incapacitate. Which was good for him, since it got him used to fighting quick and lethal opponents.

Cado made good on his promise to teach her about Psycho Power. Cammy already knew the Psycho Crusher and Cannon, but the teleporting was something that she was finding hard to perform. She enquired about brainwashing and soul-possession, but Cado made it clear that he didn't know those skills. And that even if he did, he would never teach her, for - in his words - they were dishonourable, disgusting and useless. Cammy thought differently, but didn't say anything.

Cammy was also enjoying herself, as being with Cado was a breath of fresh air. Where she was previously used to the dark, vile environment of Shadaloo, or the professional air around Delta Red, with Cado, things were much more lively. Time with the boy was either spent training intensely, eating plentifully, or discussing things about her life, hobbies, and fighting skills. Not to mention that when she talked with him, she felt like she was talking with someone older, more mature.

Another thing that surprised her was his reveal about him being an alien, which explained the tail and odd abilities he possessed. The reveal didn't change her mind about him, as he was still the same person to her, regardless of his origins.

Yes, she found herself enjoying her time with the boy. Just as that thought was finished, she quickly blocked a flying kick from Cado.

Near the side, Chun-Li sat, frowning angrily as she stared at the two sparring. Truth be told, she didn't like Cammy's presence. Not that there was anything wrong with her, but Chun-Li didn't trust her. Her work with Delta Red played a large part of it, as she had no experience with Special Forces. What if Cammy was a spy, sent to spy on Cado?

Not to mention that she was a little uneasy at the ease in which the two interacted with each other. It had taken Cado two weeks to warm up to Cammy, while it took her six months. She didn't know why, but that fact gnawed at her for quite a bit. Not to mention that she could see the excitement in his eyes as he fought her, something that he had rarely seen when he had fought her.

It was like she was jealous... wait, what? Chun-Li mentally blinked at that, astounded.

 _No, there's no way that I like Cado like that,_ Chun-Li thought to herself. _Right?_

She frowned, thinking deeply to herself. She couldn't be falling for Cado. He was practically half her age! Not to mention that they were friends, nothing more.

 _Or is it?_ Cado was the only one she could say that she trusted completely. Despite being slightly perverted, he was respectful most of the time to her. Not to mention that, because of him, she could honestly say that her life had never been more interesting. She had improved her skills tremendously, fighting opponents that truly tested her skills, both mentally and physically. Plus, the camaraderie between them was something she would always treasure. Whenever the two were with each other, there was always a fire in her heart that burned warmly, something she quite liked.

 _Down, girl_ , she mentally calmed herself. A shadow covered her vision, making her look up to see Cado peering down at her.

"Hey, Chun-Li," Cado said, confused. "I asked if you wanted to spar?"

"Oh, y-yes," she nodded, seeing Cammy sit down by the sides, scuff marks on her body. She stood up, ready to fight.

 _I can take care of these feelings later,_ Chun-Li thought to herself, steeling her features. _For now, it's time to fight._

 **XXX**

The three were now headed towards a nearby town, opting to go there for a break from their usual fighting. For once there wasn't a need for buying any clothes, something Cammy didn't care about, and something Chun-Li was sad about.

They had ordered a meal (Cado taking care not to stuff his face) and enjoyed the calmness that surrounded them. Just as Cado was eating his food, he saw an elderly man run past them, carrying a stack of flyers with him. One particular one managed to escape the pile, the wind carrying it. Cado managed to snatch it out of the air.

"Hey, mister! You forgot your..." Cado trailed off, seeing the man go too quickly for him to call out. Sighing, he looked at the flyer in front of him, and his eyes went wide.

"What is it?" Chun-Li asked, seeing his expression.

A slow smile appeared on Cado's face. He showed her the flyer that he received from the man. She looked at it intently. "The 2nd World Warrior Tournament?" She looked at him. "You want to enter?"

"Yeah," Cado nodded, grinning. "Lots of fighters will appear there, and it'll be interesting to see how they fare. Not to mention that a friend of mine is dying to test his skills. There's no way he'll miss it."

"But didn't you win the last one?" Cammy asked, curious.

Cado nodded. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I won't fight. Strength isn't everything. There's bound to be some skills out there that could give me trouble. You want to join?"

Chun-Li was silent for a moment, before smiling. "I'm down for that."

Cammy nodded. "I can join in as well."

Cado grinned. "Great. Then let's go."

 **Finished! Got this done pretty quick.**

 **Anywho, hope y'all like the chapter. I'll go ahead and answer the million-dollar question: How did Cado survive?**

 **Answer: when Cado fought off Bison's possession, his soul was still in his body, with the consciousness removed. While that may seem far-fetched, Cado doesn't know how to ward off soul-possession. He used his will and pride, but that was it. So while Bison is dead, his soul was still in Cado's body. Which was how he was able to use Psycho Power.**

 **Akuma's Raging Demon attacked Cado's soul, which had Bison's soul latched onto it. This freed Cado's soul and allowed Bison's uncontrolled soul to be destroyed. And while Bison survived Akuma's attack in canon, Cado doesn't have his prowess in Psycho Power, so I wasn't going to have him survive the same way.**

 **And this did have negative effects on Cado, as because Bison's soul was destroyed, his was sent towards Otherworld, and nearing Limbo (I don't think DBZ has a Limbo, but it's likely that it exists). Eventually though, his soul returned to his body, as he wasn't dead. He just had an out-of-body experience.**

 **The reason I had him experience that was because - with the follow-up scene - I wanted Cado to evaluate himself, and learn to get his mixed emotions sorted. Having a talk with his dad made him hold onto his idea of his races and their might, but at the same time evolve it, and become better.**

 **And Cammy has dropped in! Yay! I've been wanting to do that, and am glad I've done it. Been wanting to do that for a while. And before anyone asks, Cammy is put in the list of consideration for the harem. It's likely she'll be in it, but I'll wait and see.**

 **Next chapter is likely the end of the SF arc, and onto the Ninja Gaiden/DOA arc.**

 **Now, guest review time:**

 **1) No Dragon Balls. Though it was a good guess.**

 **2) Now, Jerblankes. I would consider your review, except you forgot that a) this is Dragon Ball, not DBZ, so the characters can't be _nerfed_ if they're not at their usual level of strength yet, and b) Cado only lost to Akuma, and that was because of the Raging Demon. No one else beat him.**

 **This is my story. I'll write how I want it with what I'm given. If you don't like it, shut it, write your own (though, with you not getting your facts straight and general attitude, it'll probably suck) or go look elsewhere. Also, maybe you should write a slice of life, and (certainly) fail at it. Thank you.**

 **Now, with that out of the way, I bid you adieu. Thanks to all those who f,f,r and r the story. Luv y'all (except flamers).**

 **Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Cado, Chun-Li and Cammy landed on the ground, far enough from the gathering crowd for the tournament. The boy looked to the women. "Ready?"

"Ready," they both replied, smiling. With that, the three walked towards the tournament attendant, who was the same person that Cado saw from before.

"We'd like to enter the tournament, please," Cado asked, looking intently at the man.

The attendant looked up, about to speak, only to gasp as he saw the boy in front of him. "C-Cado? C-C-Champion of the 1st World Warrior Tournament?"

"That's me," Cado grinned. "And I'm here to compete. Hopefully, win again."

"O-Of course, young sir! I'll put your name down this instant!" He paused, looking at the women behind him. "A-And who are these fine young ladies?"

"They're here for the tournament as well," Cado answered, stepping aside to allow the two to enter. With that, all of them walked past, heading towards the fighters' area. Along the way, they encountered a familiar person.

"Hey, Ryu!" Cado greeted, waving his hand at seeing his friend. Ryu turned around from talking to Ken.

"Cado! It's nice to meet you!" Ryu stepped forward, fist-bumping the boy. He looked towards Cammy and Chun-Li. "Looks like you've been making new friends. I'm Ryu."

"Chun-Li," Chun-Li responded, shaking his hand. Cammy just nodded, not offering her name.

Cado sighed. "This is Cammy. She's... shy."

"Nice to see the guy who's been giving Ryu trouble," Ken said, holding out his hand. "I'm Ken Masters."

"Cado," Cado greeted with a smirk. "So, you're his rival, huh? Hopefully, you'll provide a better fight than him."

Ken laughed as Ryu grumbled to himself. "Yeah, hopefully. Good luck to you!"

"Same," Cado said, all of them going towards the area for the fighters. However, Cado's surprise wouldn't end here. As he went inside, his eyes went wide as he saw who was in the back for the fighters.

"You!" he yelled, along with others who copied his actions. The people that copied his actions varied from different backgrounds.

The first person who had shouted was a six foot tall beast of a man, with bright green skin and long orange hair, along with the same colour hair on his forearms, shins and chest. He had claws on both his hand and feet, along with fangs for teeth. The only piece of clothing he wore was brown shorts, leaving his muscled body bare. He growled at Cado, electric shocks sparking off of him.

The second person was a seven foot tall muscled man, with brown hair on his chest, shin hair, head and beard. He had some scars along his body, showing his experience in fighting. For clothing, he also wore shorts, though his was red in colour.

The last person was someone that Cado laughed at, making him fume with rage. He was five foot tall, and wore a pink gi, along with blue fighting gloves. He had long brown hair tied into a ponytail, and had a somewhat decent amount of muscle on him. "Stop laughing at me, dammit!" he roared at Cado, who fell on his back from laughing too hard.

"Hahahaha! I-It's you, you weakling! Hahaha!" Cado couldn't even taunt the man in front of him, tears falling from his eyes as he pointed at the man before him. Ken looked towards who he was laughing at... only to copy Cado's laughter.

"Oh, Dan," Ryu said, the only one not laughing at the fuming martial artist. "How nice to see you."

"Hmmph. Hello to you too, hobo," Dan greeted snidely, crossing his arms in a huff. "Here to steal my spotlight, huh?! Well, too bad!" Here, Dan pointed at Ryu dramatically. "I'm here to beat every single one of you, and become champion of the World Warrior Tournament!"

"... HAHAHAHAHA!" Cado and Ken laughed, both pounding the ground in laughter. Dan snarled at this. "Stop mocking me! You'll see! I'll defeat all of you!"

"Oh, stop! I-I'm gonna pee!" Cado howled, stuck in a fit of laughter. "T-That's probably h-how you're going to defeat a-all your o-opponents! With laughter!"

"Joking aside," the tall, muscled man commented with a Russian accent, "it's been a while, boy."

"Z-Zangief," Cado greeted, standing up and wiping a tear from his eye. "How nice to see you. Still sore about that loss you received?"

Zangief scowled, but then calmed himself. "Yes, but it does not matter. I will defeat you, boy, and bring pride back to my country!"

"Sure, sure," Cado waved away, before looking at the last person. "And you... um... How are... I wanna say, Blanch?"

"It's Blanka, moron," Dan mocked, fuming.

"Shut up, cannon fodder," Cado snapped at the man, before turning to the green-covered being. "Right, Blanka. How are ya?"

"Rargh," Blanka responded. Cado smiled, rubbing his head sheepishly. "You're not still mad about that loss, are you?"

"RAARGH!" Blanka roared, pounding the ground and releasing a couple of sparks. Cado chuckled sheepishly.

"Cado, how do you know these people?" Chun-Li asked, curious. She had been with him the most, and had never encountered these people before.

"I met them on my travels. They were really great fighters. Except cannon fodder." He pointed towards Dan, who growled.

"Would Cammy and Ken please come to the ring?" the announcer called out, alerting the two called.

"Well, wish me luck," Ken said to Ryu before walking off. Cammy looked towards Cado, who nodded at her. Cammy smiled a little, before walking off.

The two fighters walked towards the arena, with the others watching from the sides. Ken looked towards Cammy, getting into his stance. "Huh, so you're my opponent?" Ken smiled, getting a little cocky. "Well, ladies' first, then."

"Thanks," was all she said.

"Round 1," the announcer called out. "Fight!"

With that, she began moving in at high speeds, too high for Ken to follow. He narrowly blocked a quick punch from his opponent, before grunting as he was sent flying by a powerful kick. Not wasting any time, Cammy quickly spun into a drill, her spinning legs connecting with Ken and sending him further into the wall he landed in.

Cammy quickly separated, jumping and flipping into the air, while aiming downwards with her foot. Seeing this, Ken quickly dodged the attack, seeing it pierce through the stone wall.

Ken felt a bead of sweat fall down the side of his head at seeing the feat before him. "G-Good t-trick," he stammered, suddenly not feeling so sure.

"Thanks," Cammy said, before she jumped, moving too quickly for Ken to follow. She jumped on top of his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his neck. With nothing but a twitch, she brought both herself and Ken down to the ground, her legs making Ken feel like his neck was going to snap any moment. He desperately tried to struggle, but it was futile. He tapped the ground quickly, signifying his surrender.

"Cammy has won the first round!" the announcer called out, making the crowd cheer.

Cammy quickly separated herself from Ken, nodding briefly, before moving to the place where the other fighters were. As Cado hugged her, Ken still had a dazed look on his face.

 **XXX**

"Would Chun-Li and Balrog please come to the ring?" the announcer called. Chun-Li walked out, both Cado and Cammy wishing her luck. She faced her opponent Balrog, a black man who stood six feet tall, wore a blue boxer outfit that clung to his very muscular body, and had a mad gleam in his eyes.

"I'll kill you!" Balrog managed to start off, surprising Chun-Li at his random and sudden statement.

"I-I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Chun-Li asked, confused as to who this man was.

Balrog snarled, his apparent insanity shining. "No, but I know your little friend there." He pointed towards Cado, who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"That little shit took out my boss! Left me stranded, fighting to keep my position as right hand to Shadaloo!"

That statement had Chun-Li widen her eyes, before frowning. "So, you were with Bison."

"Yeah, and I was living the big life. Until that shitstain took out my boss!" Balrog pounded his fists together, snarling like a bull. "So, I'm gonna kill him when I get the chance to fight him. But I guess killing his little whore will be the next best thing."

Chun-Li's face hardened at that, just as the announcer called out, "Round 2. Fight!"

"Die!" Balrog roared, charging with a powerful straight. Just as it was about to connect with his opponent, Chun-Li batted his arm away and responded with her own straight, pushing Balrog back. The boxer was hardly fazed, as he kept on coming, throwing powerful punches that Chun-Li evaded.

"Stop! Dodging! And! Die!" Balrog shouted each word with more powerful punches, eventually stepping back and raising his right arm, tensing it. After a few seconds, he unleashed his fist. Chun-Li disappeared in a burst of speed, confusing Balrog and the audience as he almost tripped.

From behind, Chun-Li released her Lightning Legs, which pelted Balrog's back successfully, and pushed him back a good bit. Snarling, Balrog turned towards her, fist raised. Chun-Li suddenly backflipped, the tip of her leg catching Balrog in the chin and knocking him down, stunned.

Chun-Li landed on the ground, going back into her own stance. Balrog stood up, shaking his head to get the dizziness out of his head.

"Give up," Chun-Li warned, tense. "You can't defeat me. Drop your grudge, and we'll resolve this!"

"Screw you!" he roared, infuriated. He dashed towards his opponent like a bull, throwing out punches that Chun-Li successfully avoided, or countered. A small ki blast formed in her hand, which was pressed against Balrog's chest. The boxer yelled as it detonated, throwing him back in an explosion. Chun-Li appeared where he was about to land, striking out with her powerful legs. Balrog was launched upwards, grunting as he flew.

After flying up a few metres in the air, he yelled as Chun-Li appeared above him, striking him with the force of a freight train. Blood and spittle flew out of his mouth as the boxer shot down towards the ground, hitting it with a small shockwave.

Chun-Li floated down towards the ground, shocking those watching. "Give up," she repeated, crossing her arms. Balrog groaned, unable to respond. Looking to the announcer, she gestured to Balrog.

The announcer waited for a few moments, before calling out, "Chun-Li advances to-"

Just as the announcer was about to finish, Balrog sprung up suddenly, surprising everyone. Whether it was rage at his loss, or sheer willpower, he roared, punching forward with a powerful punch towards Chun-Li, stomping on her foot as he did so. So surprised at his quick recovery, Chun-Li took the punch to the face. She yelled in pain, blood flying from her mouth.

Balrog kept on roaring, throwing straight punches continuously. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BITCH! DIE!"

Grunting, Chun-Li grabbed her opponent's arms. She used them to propel herself forward, legs hitting Balrog's nose straight on. Blood flew as his nose broke, making him yell. Chun-Li didn't waste any time, hitting him with a combo of kicks and, surprisingly, fists, winding Balrog so much that he was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Chun-Li stayed on guard, glaring down at her opponent. She quickly gestured towards the announcer, who got the messagwe. "Chun-Li advances to the next round!"

Chun-Li sighed in relief, wiping away the blood from her mouth. She turned to the fighters' arena, greeting her friends.

 **XXX**

"Will Cado and Zangief please come to the ring, please?" the announcer called. The two combatants smirked, eager to cross fists once more.

The two got into their stances, Zangief with a snarl and Cado with silence. Zangief grabbed a beer bottle from... somewhere, and drank it with gusto. He yelled, smashing it as he got back into his stance.

Cado shook his head, chuckling. "You still drink that stuff? It's not going to help you against me."

"We'll see about that!" he roared, grinning madly.

"Round 3," the announcer called out. "Fight!"

Zangief charged, Cado keeping his distance as he backed up a little. He knew Zangief's skills of grappling and chokeholds. And while he could break out of them, it'd be giving Zangief an advantage of continuing his advances. "What's wrong?" Zangief taunted, stomping forwards. "Fight!"

Grinning, Cado flew forward, fist raised. Just as Zangief was about to grab him, Cado propelled himself upwards with a burst of ki, twisting in the air and grabbing Zangief's chin and beard. Grunting, the large man was vaulted backwards, yelling as he did so. As Cado flipped, he landed on the ground, Zangief being flipped as well, flung towards the wall opposite him.

He collided into it in a heap, smoke and debris falling over him. As Zangief tried to get his bearings together, a knee was received to his face, followed by a Tastumaki Senpukyaku to send him crashing through the rest of the wall, breaking it.

Cado floated where he was, crossing his arms. "I thought you wanted a proper rematch. Not a beat-down."

Growling, Zangief disconnected from the destroyed wall. "Now you've done it!" He charged, leaping into the air to perform an aerial attack. He landed with his knee aimed out to meet Cado, who tilted his body slightly. This, however, gave Zangief an opening to grab Cado in a powerful hold, not letting him escape. He grunted, about to perform a powerful suplex. However, Cado managed to free his arms, slamming them into the ground to halt his movement.

Grunting, Cado lifted himself and Zangief up, his arms holding the two of them. Now in a handstand position, Cado used his powerful arms to push himself off the ground, sending the two rising vertically through the air. Yelling, Zangief was stuck between letting go of Cado, and wondering how he was going to land properly.

Smriking, Cado elbowed Zangief in the gut, getting him to free the boy. Just as he was about to fall, Cado grabbed Zangief from the back. "Here's a taste of your own medicine!" Cado yelled, boosting himself with his flight to spin downwards, performing a piledriver. Zangief yelled, trying to free himself to no avail. The Russian hit the ground, Cado moving himself from the move just in time. He landed on the ground, inspecting the damage done.

Zangief groaned, slipping into unconsciousness. Cado sighed to himself. "And it was just getting good."

"Cado advances to the next round!" the announcer called, the crowd cheering along.

 **XXX**

After a couple of matches in which Ryu was the victor against his opponent, along with some unknown fighters, Cado found himself fighting again. This time, against a familiar face.

"Blanka!" Cado shouted, happy. "Finally eager for a fight, huh?"

"Rargh! Roargh!" Blanka responded, a somewhat happy snarl on his face.

"Kick his ass, Blanka!" Dan yelled in encouragement. "Make your teacher proud!"

"Wait, _you're_ his teacher?!" Cado exclaimed, stunned. He turned to Blanka incredulously. "How are you so good if _he's_ trained you?! That's, like, anti-training."

Blanka grumbled in agreement, shrugging. Dan howled in agony at having his own student betray him.

"Round 7," the announcer called out. "Fight!"

Blanka roared, slamming the ground and releasing a discharge of electricity across the ground. Cado leapt into the air, not wanting to get hit by that. The shocks he got last time were annoying. Blanka took that opportunity to leap into the air as well, crawling into himself to make himself a human pinball. Blanka succeeded in hitting him... or rather, his afterimage.

As Blanka continued flying, Cado appeared beside him and kicked him like a football, making Blanka release himself from his technique and land on the wall, perfectly balanced on it. Blanka roared, his eyes sparking with electricity.

"That's the spirit," Cado goaded, smirking. Blanka roared in agreement, leaping from the wall with his claws outstretched. Cado was already on the ground, batting away Blanka's arms and hitting him in the chest, pushing him back. The green beast performed a double axe handle, which Cado dodged, narrowly avoiding stray sparks of electricity. Electricity surged around him as he fired it off with a roar, Cado responding with a weak ki blast.

The two attacks collided, creating a mini-explosion. Using this, Blanka charged forward on the ground, his body coated with a sheen of electricity. Already knowing the technique from experience, Cado shot a small ki blast that formed a hole in the ground. While this did nothing to damage Blanka, this did get the green beast to halt his movement as he got lodged into the hole, disrupting his move.

Electricity sparked off Blanka as he roared, struggling to free himself. Cado followed through with his frost breath, freezing Blanka slightly. Blanka stopped producing electricity, howling in pain and shivering violently as frost clung to his body. Cado was ready to fight, though stopped as he saw Blanka shiver uncontrollably, looking like he was about to pass out.

"You alright, big guy? That wasn't meant to damage you too badly," Cado commented, frowning in confusion. After a few seconds, he figured it out. "You're susceptible to cold, aren't you?"

A weak nod was his respond, making Cado sigh. He turned to the announcer. "Call the match."

"Cado advances to the next match!" the announcer called out, making a few people cheer, since they were unsatisfied. Nodding at this, Cado used his heat vision at low power to heat up his opponent. Blanka growled in thanks, going to the fighters' area.

 **XXX**

After Cado's match, the tournament continued. There were some fighters who lost their fights, namely Dan, Ryu, Chun-Li and Cammy. The latter two was because they were matched up with Cado, and forfeited, already knowing his strength.

Dan lost to... actually, it didn't matter. He lost. It was expected.

Ryu lost his match due to his exhaustion from fighting some decently strong opponents. Cado sighed at this, seeing that Ryu hadn't improved so much since he last saw him. Sure, he saw some improvement, but it wasn't huge. Then again, he was only human after all.

Cado, however, was able to advance through all of his matches, arriving to the final match. That being was the one who came up with the idea of the tournament itself. Apparently, his name was Seth, a man with silver skin, no clothes and no hair. He had on odd white and black symbol on his abdomen, and stood six feet tall.

Both of the combatants walked forward, staring into each other's eyes. "So, you are the famous Cado that I've heard so much about," Seth muttered calmly, looking at the boy before him. "I struggle to find what is so... unique about you."

Cado observed his own opponent. "And I already don't like you," he summarised. "Just know that you'll fall like the rest of them."

"Hmmph," Seth scoffed, not bothering to respond.

"Round 11," the announcer called out. "Fight!"

The two stood still for a minute, not bothering to move. They looked each into their eyes, seeing different emotions. Cado had fire in his eyes, Seth had ice. Finally, they disappeared, reappearing in the middle, forearms colliding.

The two grunted, trying to overpower each other. It was clear that Cado had an edge over the taller fighter, as he was getting pushed back steadily. Seth's calm demeanour was replaced by a furious one, before it cooled down. Seth disconnected, performing a powerful spin kick. Cado caught the leg, holding it in place as he steadily began to spin, ready to throw Seth.

Growling, Seth quickly planted his hands on the ground, halting his spin. With a twist, he shot his other leg forward, which was also caught. Not stopping, Cado threw Seth into the air, making the being flip. Just as Seth was about to right himself, Cado teleported above him, kicking him downwards.

For the first time, Seth felt pain. Actual, stinging pain as he collided with the ground. "So, still struggling to find what's so unique about me down there, huh?" Cado snarked from above, arms crossed with an arrogant smirk.

Seth growled, his calm demeanour fading away. "Arrogant brat." Quickly getting to his feet, Seth concentrated. He suddenly adopted a levitating 'full lotus' position, glowing white before disappearing. Cado expanded his senses, trying to locate where Seth was. After a moment, Seth appeared behind him, aiming to strike from behind, only to hit an afterimage.

"Interesting trick," Seth said, performing the same trick to avoid a kick from Cado. The boy frowned, seeing his move copied. How did Seth know the Afterimage Technique? While simple in concept, there was no way Seth could learn of the move after only a glance. He levitated back on the ground, glaring at the smirking Seth in front of him.

"Impressive, is it not?" Seth held up his hands, inspecting his own body. "I am able to use the moves of other fighters from this tournament. That is the reason why I held it out in the first place. Along with carrying out my creator's ideals."

"Let me guess," Cado spoke, ignoring the gasps coming from the crowd, fighters and announcer, "your Bison's creation, aren't you?"

Seth gave a smile. "You guessed right. I shall continue to carry out the ideals of both Shadaloo and S.I.N.! I will be victorious! No one shall stop-"

He paused, spitting out blood as Cado appeared before him, a bored look on his face as his fist was lodged in Seth's gut. "Oh, yeah. I can definitely see the Bison in you." With that, Cado performed a Shoryuken, with a double axe handle afterwards. As Seth collided with the ground, Cado was already hitting him with a kick to the side, sending him flying.

His motion was interrupted when Cado appeared where he was going to be, hands outstretched. The boy grinned as he shot a large ki blast from his hands, connecting successfully with Seth, who roared in pain.

There was a huge explosion of light and dust, the audience watching in suspense. Cado faced where he shot his opponent, hands crossed. He casually waited for Seth to show himself. And he wasn't disappointed, as the smoke cleared, showing a pain-ridden Seth, who had wounds covering his body, black, oily blood pooling onto the ground.

"H-How dare you," Seth whispered angrily, clutching his arm painfully. "Look at what you've done to me! How dare such... pathetic filth harm me! I am a being of power! You can't-"

A backhand was his response, as he was sent skidding across the ground and eating dirt. Cado sighed. "Okay, I'm bored now."

"W-What?!" Seth exclaimed, picking himself up slowly.

"I said I'm bored. You're boring me. So I'm just going to end it right here, right now." Holding up his hand, Cado prepared to fire off an Apex Cannon, ready to incinerate this fool. He didn't care if killing was against the rules of the tournament, any remains of Bison that was planning anything fishy was eliminated.

Just as the ki was about to gather, a familiar 'whooshing' sound was heard, and Cado's ears twitched at that sound. His face turned into a frown as he looked at who had suddenly appeared in the ring. "Akuma," Cado snarled to himself, glaring at the one who had appeared.

Akuma looked at Cado with shock for a moment, before his expression shifted to his usual angry one. "So, you survived. I knew you were special kid, but this... is something else."

"Uh, sir," the announcer said, walking into the ring upon seeing an uninvited guest. "You can't be here, sir. I'm going to have to ask you to le-" The announcer was cut off when Akuma simply slapped him away, making him fall into the crowd. They backed away from the now unconscious announcer, then looked fearfully at Akuma.

Snarling, Ryu made to advance once he saw his master's killer. He stopped, however, when Cado held up a hand. "Ryu, no. Don't fight him."

"What do you mean, 'no'?" he asked, stunned. "He killed my master! I have to avenge him! You know this!"

"I do, but Akuma's too strong for you," Cado cautioned. "He would slaughter you within five seconds. You're no match for him."

Ryu bristled, but backed down after thinking it over. Chun-Li made to help Cado, only for him to shake his head, facing the man.

"Hehehe..." Seth chuckled, weakly looking at Akuma. "I-I knew it. I k-knew that you would come, Akuma."

"Yes," Akuma said, looking at the beaten form of Seth. "You were expecting me."

"Oh, yes," Seth chuckled, before wincing in pain. "You are such an excellent fighter, Akuma. Stronger, faster and more skilled than any martial artist I have seen! Your reputation speaks for itself. That's why I've hosted this... this tournament for you!"

"Really? I'm flattered," Akuma responded sarcastically.

"Yes! For you see, I can finally use your body for my own intentions!" Seth was now cackling madly this time, his calm facade out of the window. "I will take over your body, and defeat any and all who oppose me! I will rule over all! I will continue the work that M. Bison set me out for!" He looked at Akuma with a demented look on his face. "Now, give me your body!"

He charged at Akuma recklessly, ready to attack. But just as Seth was about to proceed, he was kicked in the stomach from Cado, who appeared in front of him. This launched him up in the air, having him yell in pain. Wasting no more time, Cado fired his Apex Cannon at the flying Seth, incinerating him with a massive explosion, and a huge gust of wind being produced.

Cado slowly turned towards Akuma, hair flapping in the wind. Akuma smirked. "Aw, what's wrong? You still sore over what happened last time?"

"Actually, yes." Cado got into his fighting stance. "We never got to properly finish our fight."

"Hmmph," Akuma scoffed. "Fine. But this time, I'll make sure you stay dead, boy."

"Cado, no!" Chun-Li yelled, looking like she was about to charge in and help. But was quickly restrained by Cammy, who shook her head.

The two faced each other, both in their respective stances. Cado's mind went into overdrive as he calculated what to do. He knew that he was much stronger than Akuma, due to the Zenkai boost he received. Yet, he knew that Akuma's fatal attack could put him down instantly, and he wasn't sure he would get back up like before. He needed to strike quickly and precisely. He already knew Akuma's moves, so thinking up a strategy would be easy.

"Are you just going to bore me with your silence," Akuma taunted, smirking, "or are you going to actually fig-" Akuma's speech was cut off when Cado immediately disappeared and appeared in front of Akuma, his fist lodged in his stomach. Shocked, Akuma looked down at Cado, who had a calm, determined look on his face. Before Akuma could even react properly, Cado kneed Akuma's own knee from under him.

The Saiyatonian met Akuma's forehead with his own, making the man grunt and back away from him unsteadily. Cado looked towards Akuma, smirking. "What's wrong? I thought you were going to make sure that I stay dead this time?"

Akuma growled, feeling the blood drip from his forehead. "Trust me, boy! I will teach you the meaning of pain!" Akuma teleported to where Cado stood, going to grab him and flip him. This action was halted, however, as Cado grabbed Akuma's arms, halting his movement. Grinning, Cado's eyes lit up, using his heat vision to hit Akuma's face, making the man yell out in pain. Cado moved his head, angling his heat vision across his opponent's face, cutting and burning through the skin, until it reached its destination.

Akuma yelled in pain as his right eye was burned from the heat vision, his eye, blood and other fluids to be cauterised. "Meaning of pain, huh?" Cado taunted, smirking arrogantly. "Because from where I'm standing, I should be educating you on that. So, let's get your pencil and notebook out, and take notes."

Akuma desperately tried to free himself from Cado's grip, but it was useless. There was no way that he could get Cado to release him. Cado pulled Akuma forward, kicking him in the gut sharply. This made the man fly into the air at breakneck speeds.

Warping himself behind the airbourne Akuma, Cado had his attack ready. "Shinku Hadoken!" he yelled, his own large projectile of fire shooting from his palms and burning Akuma from the back. Akuma was then launched to the ground, his tattered gi showing his scorch marks. Just as Akuma was about to land, Cado warped to where he was again and performed a spinkick, sending Akuma into the broken sections of the wall.

"So, has the lesson sunk in yet, or is Professor Cado going to have to give you another performance?" Cado cockily asked, bouncing on the tips of his feet. From where he laid, Akuma snarled, a red gleam in his eyes.

"Damn you, you stupid brat! Don't get cocky just because you've got a few hits in!" With that, Akuma teleported away, appearing behind Cado to attack him. Without looking, Cado caught his fist in a vice-like grip, starting to crush his fist.

"You know, I should thank you," Cado said casually, as if he wasn't in a fight. With a snap, he crushed Akuma's fist. The man didn't get to fight back as Cado elbowed him in the gut swiftly. Turning around quickly, Cado hit him in several times in the ribs, solar plexus, jaw and gut. The final attack had Akuma stunned, blood pouring from his body as he coughed a fountain of it.

"If it weren't for you, I would never have almost died. I would never have been made to evaluate myself properly, never been able to focus my drive - my ambition - and make it into something meaningful." Cado's cocky demeanour faded away, replaced by a stoic one. "So, for what it's worth, thank you."

"You think I need your pity?! Your thanks?!" Akuma was livid at this point. Not too long ago, he was able to put the brat down. Not easily, but he was able to manage. Now, he was somehow dominating this entire fight! How?! He was Akuma! The greatest fighter that ever lived! He had no better! No one was better than him!

"I hope you've already said your prayers," Akuma threatened, struggling to stand up. A familiar crimson hue was coming off of his body, eyes alight. "Because now, I'm sending you straight to hell!" He ghosted towards Cado, intent on ending this.

"You first," the boy muttered, warping away just as Akuma neared him. Stunned, Akuma allowed himself to get kicked from the back hard, a loud crack sounding across the air. Everyone watching winced at the sound, particularly what it signified.

"AAAAAAH!" Akuma yelled in agony, his spine being cracked from the force of Cado's blow. He knelt down, his legs unable to hold themselves up. The pain was unbearable, so much so that it was clouding his mind. "W-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" he yelled out, his facade a far cry from his aggressive, arrogant demeanour. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Cado watched with a smirk on his face. "Revenge tastes so sweet," he muttered to himself. He grabbed Akuma's head, making the crippled man look up towards him in the eye. "So, Akuma. Do you know the meaning of pain?" A pained whimper was his response.

"All I needed to hear," Cado chuckled. Deciding to end it, Cado decided to use his Psycho Power to finish it. Only for something odd to happen. He was gathering Psycho Power in his right hand, which was placed on Akuma's head, ready to finish things. However, something else happened. It felt like... his power was entering Akuma. No, not Akuma. His mind.

It felt strange. The feeling was eerily similar to when Bison tried to possess him, only instead of his energy seeping into Akuma's body, it was entering his mind. The result was that Cado had a flash of images enter his mind. Something that continued to confuse him. Images of Akuma performing the attack that put him out of commission, the images helping put a name to it: The Raging Demon. Of how Akuma was lamenting his failure of using his technique. Including how it was supposed to work.

Cado gasped as he separated from Akuma quickly, looking at his hand. "W-What was that?" he muttered to himself, his mind reeling from the experience he had undergone. Why were Akuma's thoughts in his head? And how did they get into his head? Was his Psycho Power responsible for this? It was likely. Cado still didn't understand the full extent of it, so it was plausible. However, the power still left him stunned. The ability to read minds? As if brainwashing wasn't crazy enough.

"Well, I'll deal with _that_ later," Cado muttered to himself, rising up to fly into the air. He rose several feet in the air, palm outstretched to Akuma's prone form below. "It was fun, Akuma. Hopefully, hell will give you an opportunity to get better. Apex Cannon!"

The familiar azure ball of energy formed in his hand, launching itself at Akuma's crippled form. To his credit, the man didn't scream in fear, or plead. He simply accepted his death with a grim understanding. The blast enveloped his form, destroying him when it detonated.

A massive explosion occurred, pushing back the audience and the fighters watching. A massive light was produced, blinding them from the sheer power. Cado's hair flew in the sharp wind as he descended, already knowing the outcome. The light faded away, along with the smoke, showing ashes where Akuma previously was.

Cado landed on the ground, a small smile on his face. "Well, that was anticlimactic."

 **XXX**

Once the announcer woke up and was informed as to what happened, he was confused. The tournament was interrupted, but Cado defeated both of his opponents. But he killed the one who graciously created the tournament. In the end, he gave Cado the prize money and belt, already confused and complaining about 'crazy fighting bums'.

Cado eventually met up with his friends afterwards. Ryu was understandably annoyed at the fact that his chance at vengeance was taken away. Cado did his best to explain how he wasn't going to take any chances with Akuma. Even with that explanation, Ryu didn't forgive Cado. Which was understandable.

As Cado talked to Chun-Li and Cammy, he explained about how he was saying how they should each go their separate ways. The two women obviously protested to this, but Cado explained that their training from him was practically done, and that the rest of it could be achieved by themselves. Plus, Cammy needed to consult with Delta Red about S.I.N., and hopefully shut it down. They didn't like it, but they agreed that it was needed.

After receiving phones from Cammy, all of them agreed to keep in touch. Though, not before Chun-Li decided to say goodbye to Cado with a kiss on the cheek. Something that had him blushing madly. Seeing this, Cammy was quick to copy her actions, making Cado look like a tomato at this point.

Satisfied, Cado made sure to wish the rest of his friends goodbye, before flying off to continue his own training.

 **Done. And just in time for Christmas. Woohoo!**

 **This chapter was kept short and simple (at least, I think it was) because this finishes off the SF arc. Next chapter will start at the Ninja Gaiden/DOA arc. I think the minimum amount of chapters for that will be four.**

 **Also, I had Cado use his Psycho Powers to read Akuma's mind. Why? To learn how to perform the Raging Demon (why else?). How? Well, I figured that since Psycho Power can be used to brainwash and possess people, so it's not to far-fetched for it to be used to read minds. Cado won't make a habit of using this skill, as he'll learn how to do it with ki instead.**

 **Guest review time:**

 **1) I might consider making a fic like that. Possibly.**

 **2) That's true.**

 **3) That would be a good idea, making her have eternal youth. However, I'd like her to grow a bit first, so that her body can reach her prime age.**

 **4) Thank you very much. The Spider-Verse film was amazing, not to mention funny as hell. Hope the recent chapter for the Marvel fic was to your liking.**

 **5) Ah, Jerblankes. I'm glad you responded. Now, DB-20 responded for me, and I'm thankful to him/her. But, I'll respond anyways, cause why not?**

 **Cado never lost his strength. It's called keeping a story going. He's held back in fights that he's particularly enjoyed, which is something that he does. Would you like it if I had him one-shot everything? Because if so, please, tell me how I'd right a fighting story if almost everyone he met was beat instantly. My shit is consistent. It never changed in the first place. Next thing is that you'll probably bitch at me because I had Cado pummel Akuma.**

 **Now, with that out of the way, time to celebrate Christmas. Hope you all do the same as well. Thanks to all those who f,f,r and r the story. Luv y'all.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Cado was grunting as he was walking with his gravity belt, trying to get used to thirty times normal Earth gravity. It was a struggle that he was trying to overcome, with no clear result. The ground sunk underneath him as he walked, the gravity he was under pushing him down. Panting, Cado continued his challenge, rivers of sweat pouring off of him. He did his best to endure, his body under serious stress.

While his body was working, his mind went over the details that he had received recently. Ever since he had read Akuma's mind and received details on the Raging Demon, he had mentally went over what he should do with the move. He understandably didn't like the technique, as it was the one that almost killed him. Still, the move was invaluable, but very hard to perform. Just because he knew the procedure didn't mean that he could use the move very well.

Truth be told, when he initially tried performing it, he had been left exhausted, which was surprising since he had vast amounts of ki. Even though he had the skill in his arsenal, he wasn't sure that he'd be performing it so quickly. He preferred defeating his enemies and killing them with his own hands, rather than destroying their souls. So, he'd save the Raging Demon as a last resort, or if he was fighting a difficult enemy.

The boy panted as he knelt on the ground, almost sinking in. He turned off the gravity belt, panting as sweat fell on the ground. His muscles felt sore, even when he had his Kryptonian strength added in. Slowly reaching into a pouch on his belt, he pulled out a Sensu bean, gobbling it. After a few seconds, his body grew stronger, and his soreness and aches faded away.

"Ah, much better," Cado muttered to himself, stretching slightly. Just as he was about to continue his training, his ears perked up as he heard something. Something that sounded like swooshing of air, along with falling trees. Curious, Cado flew into the air slightly and flew towards the sound.

He kept on flying, meeting some trees and hiding in them. Looking down, he saw a man training in a wide clearing, created from him chopping down trees. He wore what looked to be a black ninja garb, with a silver sort-of hood at the top. He was swinging a majestic sword that had the image of a dragon rising near the hilt.

The ninja kept on swinging, cutting down each tree with precise and deadly movement. Cado watched, stunned. This was the first time that he's seen anyone use a sword. The actual idea of using a sword never crossed Cado's mind, as he'd never encountered anyone who used one. Nevertheless, he was impressed by the skill and movement of the ninja. As he was observing him, he noted that the man paused in his actions, as if he had noticed something.

With nought but a simple swing of his sword, he sliced in the direction Cado was hiding, making the boy go wide-eyed. How did he know that he was there? Cado quickly jumped up high in the air, avoiding the sword swing that sliced through the top half of the leaves.

He floated in the air as he glared down at the ninja. "What the hell was that for?" he growled, annoyed.

"Who are you? Some spy sent to gather information on me?" the ninja asked, frowning behind his mask.

Cado blinked. "What? No! I just came here to watch."

"I don't believe you. Your power of flight already suggests that you aren't normal." The ninja got into an odd-looking sword stance. "I will not let you escape."

Cado frowned. "You're being stupi- Woah!" He quickly dodged the sword swing aimed at him, seeing it whistle through the air quickly. He looked back down on the ninja, glaring at him. "Now, I'm mad."

With that, he flew down towards the ninja, eyes red. He shot a blast of heat vision, surprising him for only a moment. He raised his sword, making the weapon get his with the heat vision, pushing him back slightly. Grunting, the ninja tilted the sword slightly, refracting it back towards Cado. Stunned, the Saiyatonian narrowly dodged his own attack, landing on the ground.

The ninja yelled, dashing towards the boy at surprising speeds, sword flashing. Doing his best to keep his distance, Cado backed away and shot a blast of arctic breath at him. Frost coated the ninja as he grunted, his movements becoming slower. This allowed Cado to fly towards him and hit him in the chest with both fists. The man coughed and choked in surprise as he was launched backwards quickly, hitting a couple of trees and knocking them down.

Cado continued flying in pursuit, only to pause as he saw the man teleport. "Not this again," he grumbled to himself. Straining his senses, Cado immediately turned and clasped the sword with both hands. He grunted as could feel the power of the sword, something that didn't feel like ki. The ninja was surprised, as he could feel himself being pushed back significantly.

Raising his hands, Cado shot out a kick that made the ninja grunt and buckle. The ninja didn't let go of the sword, however, so Cado practically ripped it out of his hands and held it in his hands awkwardly. He felt the sword vibrate and shake in his hands, making him frown. In addition, he felt something trying to enter his soul. He growled, ruthlessly squashing the intrusion and holding the sword aloft.

"Huh, neat," he commented upon inspecting the sword. He frowned as he looked at the ninja, who looked shocked. "What are you staring at?"

"H-How can you wield the Dragon Sword?" he asked, stunned. Cado frowned.

"You mean this? I just held it... granted, it also tried to attack my soul, but I pushed it away."

"P-Pushed it away?!" The ninja kept staring at him. "Who are you?"

Cado smiled. "Good, you're actually asking instead of fighting. My name is Cado..."

 **XXX**

"I'm sorry," Ryu apologised, bowing his head deeply once Cado finished explaining. After he finished, Ryu felt ashamed that he had attacked an innocent child. Well, not innocent, but he still attacked somebody unprovoked.

"It's alright. I'm cool," Cado waved away, before getting a curious look on his face. "Buuuuut... there is a way to make it up to me."

Ryu perked up at that. "And what is it?"

"Can I have this sword?" Cado asked, waving the Dragon Sword around and swinging it around.

"What?! No!" Ryu denied quickly, frowning. Although the expression wasn't visible through his mask.

Cado frowned. "Why not?!" He didn't know where his fascination with the sword came from, but he did like the weapon. It was extremely light, deadly... and cool. Plus, Cado wanted an edge over Kakarot, who seemed to use his Power Pole a lot. Using a weapon in battle hadn't occurred to him, but he was now intrigued.

"Because it is a Hayabusa heirloom," the ninja insisted. "Passed down from generation to generation. It isn't something I can loan easily."

"Please?" Cado begg- no. He hated that word. Made him seem weak. Pleaded? No. Asked. Yes, asked!

"No. I can't just _give_ it to you," the ninja denied.

"Then how about I fight you for it?" Cado suggested. "A duel. You and me. If I win, you give me this sword, and teach me the way of the ninja."

Cado had thought about it long and hard, and he decided that he needed he... He needed he... hel-He needed to further his skills. And while self-training was doing well, having a teacher would further the process. Roshi had taught him all that he needed, although Cado would still honour the man as both a martial arts master and his grandfather.

"And if I win?" the ninja asked skeptically.

"If you win, I'll teach you some advanced ki techniques, like flight for example."

His eyes lit up at the prospect. Flight sounded like an excellent skill to possess. While it wouldn't do much for stealth, it was useful for travel and combat. "I agree. Let us honour this duel through exchanging our nindo."

"Nindo?" Cado asked, never hearing the word before.

"It is like a personal vow, or mission amongst ninja. Mine is to uphold the legacy and honour of the Hayabusa clan."

Cado nodded slowly. "Like a warrior's pride," he muttered to himself, before nodding. "Okay. Mine is to also uphold my legacy, and honour my ancestors."

"Powerful words," the ninja nodded. Removing his glove, he used a ninja knife to make a cut on his palm. Then, he held his bleeding palm out towards the boy. "This is so that we will both be sworn by blood, to honour our oath and nindo."

"In that case, I'll need your sword." At the ninja's furious look, he elaborated. "I have durable skin. And the sword is very powerful. It's likely to pierce my skin than any weapon you possess."

Nodding slowly, the ninja handed his sword over, allowing Cado to make the cut on his own palm. With that, the two shook hands, their blood meeting.

"On my nindo, I will win," the two uttered, looking each other in the eye. With that, the two slipped into each other's stances.

"You know, I never got your name," Cado asked, looking at his opponent.

The ninja was silent for a moment, before saying, "Ryu Hayabusa." With that, Ryu jumped up, throwing dozens of ninja stars at the boy. Cado's hand moved quickly, catching each throwing star from the air with ease. Cado leapt up, foot clashing with the Dragon Sword. The force sent Ryu flying back, flipping back to swivel around a tree and throw himself backwards.

The two met in the air and fell, fighting as they did so. Cado grunted as Ryu's sword kept nicking at him, cutting into his flesh. It seemed that sword _was_ powerful; it actually managed to make him bleed a little. Ryu grunted as Cado's powerful blows rattled his body.

The two landed on the ground, ending their clash with a small shockwave. Ryu backflipped away, throwing a massive throwing star this time. Cado jumped towards Ryu just as it flew, grabbing the weapon and sending it back at the ninja. Ryu managed to teleport himself away, narrowly avoiding the throwing star.

Expanding his senses, Cado warped behind Ryu, allowing himself to perform a powerful spin kick that rattled the surprised ninja. Following after his airborne opponent, Cado kicked him again, sending Ryu crashing through dozens of trees. Ryu managed to impress Cado, though, righting himself mid-crash and launching himself upwards, rebounding off another tree and leaping into the air.

The ninja threw out a long, spiked chain, hoping to aim and hit Cado. The Saiyatonian, however, scoffed. He grabbed the chain, the weapon not piercing his skin. Seeing the metal in his hands, he grinned.

"Lightning Flash Surprise Attack!" he yelled, channelling the lightning in his hands through the chain, shocking Ryu and making him scream loudly in pain.

"Aaaah!" Ryu howled, dropping the chain and allowing his smoking body to fall. Seeing this, Cado swung the chain like a cowboy, hurling it towards Ryu's prone body, successfully binding him. Yanking it towards him, Cado reared his fist back and - holding back slightly - punched the ninja in the stomach, making him cough up blood and saliva.

Cado let go of the chain as Ryu flew, rising in the air before falling. Impressing him again, Ryu managed to turn his body and land on the ground. Though he knelt as he groaned, holding his body in pain.

"Give up yet?" Cado taunted, jumping on the balls of his feet.

Despite himself, Ryu scoffed. "Hardly." Holding up his hands and using his fingers to form a strange symbol, Cado's shock grew as an exact duplicate of Ryu appeared beside him, though orange in colour.

With that, two ninja charged, attacking Cado and slightly overwhelming him. Cado had to split his attention between the two, dodging and weaving between attacks. Though as he fought, Cado noted something about Ryu's clone. It was much weaker than the original. It still had the same fighting style and ferocity, but lacked the original's prowess.

Taking advantage of this, Cado immediately kneed the real Ryu in the gut, winding him. As the clone quickly intercepted, Cado grabbed both of its fists. Kicking Ryu away, Cado twirled, taking the clone with him and launching it in the same path as the original, making both of them collide.

Cado held both his hands out, a ki ball forming. He shot it quickly at them, overwhelming the two and exploding slightly. Smoke gathered as Cado kept his senses open. Soon, multiple arrows were shot towards the boy, shocking him slightly but making him mentally grin at the variety. His reaction time was put to the test as he grabbed each arrow out of the air at high speeds, his arms a blur.

Ryu jumped through the fading smoke, arm pulled back and ready to release another arrow. Seeing this, Cado grabbed each arrow and fired them with more strength and speed than Ryu. The ninja was having a hard time dodging and trying to attack at the same time. His suit was getting nicked at certain times, making him growl as he moved out of the hail storm.

Dismissing his weapon, Ryu's hands were cupped behind him as energy formed in his hands. He released it, not unlike a Hadoken or Kamehameha. Speaking of which, Cado quickly formed his Hadoken, the two energy blasts colliding and detonating on contact.

Moving through the smoke, Cado watched as Ryu dodged his attack narrowly, firing off a variety of blasts and weapons at him. Cado weaved and ducked through each attack, advancing on Ryu slowly. Just as he was about to hit him, Ryu suddenly brought out a massive, black-handled scythe with a clean, sharp edge.

The alien did his best to hide his surprise, warping behind the ninja and giving him a double axe handle that had Ryu drop quickly. Kicking upwards, Ryu was sent flying as Cado warped above him, sending a powerful punch to the top of his spine.

There was a loud crunch as Ryu passed out from the pain, unconscious as Cado caught him just as he was about to hit the ground. "Good fight, but..." Cado quickly took the sword from Ryu, swinging it around. "I win! Now, to properly learn how to use this-" As Cado was mock-swinging his sword, one swipe nearly took his head off as dozens of trees were cut down.

"... With some practice, of course," Cado muttered sheepishly.

 **XXX**

Cado sat beside the silent form of Ryu, who was now fully awake and healed thanks to Cado crushing a Sensu bean and giving it to him. He silently lamented his loss, having given the Dragon Sword - along with the Eye of the Dragon, as it would unlock the sword's true potential - to him. Although, a deal was a deal.

"So, I will teach you the art of the ninja," Ryu said solemnly, annoyed at Cado's bragging.

"Neat!" Cado cheered, excited to learn. Learning new styles of fighting and skills was always something that fascinated him, second only to inventing new stuff.

"But be warned," Ryu warned, his eyes narrowed, "learning the ways of the ninja is not for the faint of heart. You must have dedication, drive and patience."

"Trust me, teach," Cado commented, cracking his neck, "I've got two of those three in spades, and I'm a quick learner. So, when do we start?!"

Ryu sighed. He somehow predicted that he would have his hands full.

 **XXX**

It had been three months since Ryu had taken Cado as his apprentice, and he would admit that he enjoyed the boy's company. When he wasn't complaining, that was.

True to his word, Ryu had taught Cado the way of the ninja, initially telling Cado to get rid of his orange gi. Cado immediately refused, not wishing to be rid of his grandfather's gift to him. The two had argued back and forth, with Ryu saying that orange wasn't something ninjas wore, and that it wasn't stealthy. In the end, the two had come to a compromise: Ryu helped stitch and knit a new gi for Cado, with the same symbol on it, only the orange and blue being replaced with black and red. Cado found that he liked the colour scheme, and decided to keep it.

With that out of the way, Cado learned different skills of the ninja. Some he adapted to, and others not so much. Ryu had advised him at the idea of stealth being his best friend in a fight, along with speed. While Cado agreed with speed, stealth wasn't something he relied on. He was a martial artist, so getting up close was a must. Cado struggled with this ideology, struggling between fighting Ryu head-on, and stealthily waiting for his moment to strike.

Eventually, Cado was able to improve his patience and stealth... after a week of struggle. And even then, he wasn't perfect. In fact, he still hadn't mastered the art of stealth, so he came up with a solution.

He took the principle of his ki bubble that he previously used to shield himself from Kryptonite, and improvised it. Now, instead of just coating his body, he allowed it to envelop his body and - through serious amounts of ki control - cloak himself from the world, turning his body invisible. It was a hard and draining skill, but Cado had managed to get it down. He decided to call this technique **Transparency**.

However, the downside of this skill was that it took a lot of ki to utilise. So Cado could use the skill for up to ten seconds before dropping it. And while the time was short, in battle it could mean the difference between life and death.

Another skill that Ryu had taught Cado - and something that the two agreed on - was the need to always be observant and never let your guard down. Cado remembered the time Akuma used the Raging Demon on him, his guard down because he was exhausted and not expecting Akuma to pull out a move like that. A mistake that costed him dearly. And while Ryu stressed the idea of not being able to predict everything, he still should observe, expect and react accordingly.

Ryu explained to Cado that he was extremely lucky, since with his enhanced senses, no one would be able to sneak up on him. He could hear the heartbeat from over miles away, his nose could catch their scent, his eyes had X-ray vision and were much sharper than any human's, no poison could affect him (at least, no Earthly poison or disease) and his skin was very durable. Still, that didn't mean Cado would slack off. They trained his senses intensively, making it act as if Cado had a personal invisible sonar on, his senses utilised to their maximum.

Speaking of sonar, Cado was taught an extremely useful and invaluable skill: being able to sense ki without the use of a scouter. This was something that stumped Cado, as he'd thought that using a scouter was the only way he'd be able to sense energy. It was a skill that Ryu had developed and honed, and something that he'd shared with Cado. It took a good while before Cado was able to get it done. Along with his superhuman senses, practically no one could sneak up on him.

However, among the many skills that Ryu had taught Cado, there was one that the boy hated the most: the idea of cheating in a fight. Ryu explained the true nature of ninja: lying, cheating, stealing and killing. And while Cado had no problem with killing, cheating was the one thing he had a big problem with. He was a warrior, not a coward. Trying to use sneak attacks to get the drop on his opponent didn't sit well with him. His Transparency aside, he didn't believe that attacking either from behind, or through the use of smoke bombs, poison, etc. was honourable, at all. He had his honour as a warrior to live by.

But being reminded of his near death by Akuma made him begrudgingly agree with the ninja. But only for a few methods. Using poison, bombs and smoke was both useless for him and not his style. Attacking when the enemy was down, or taking advantage of their weaknesses was something that he planned to do. It was few, but Ryu was willing to allow Cado to do so.

With the mental training out of the way, the two moved onto the physical. With weapons, the Dragon Sword was really the only one that he was willing to use. Shuriken and kunai he could live with, but anything else didn't suit him. And while using the Eclipse Scythe appealed to him, he decided to allow Ryu to use it, as he needed a main weapon.

Ryu trained Cado extensively on the use of the Dragon Sword. The boy was a quick learner, taking to it as easily as martial arts. The few kill strikes that were taught to him that didn't sit well with him were kept as a last resort, but everything else was fair game. His enthusiasm came from the moves that he and Ryu were able to perform with the sword, finding it cool.

With that out of the way, they moved onto the Art of Ninpo. Cado took to it like a fish to water, his instinctive knowledge on ki and experience allowed him to perform each art within seconds after seeing it for the first time, with only the very complicated ones giving him some trouble. His absolute favourite were the Art of the Piercing Void, Art of the Inferno, Art of Divine Life, Art of Substitution, Doppelgänger and the Torn Sky Blast. The rest he learned it out of necessity.

Through the training, the two bonded strongly, forming a student-teacher relationship. In return for helping him, Cado taught Ryu how to fly and shoot ki blasts, something that the ninja was grateful for. Though when he offered to teach him several fighting styles, Ryu refused, sticking to what he already knew.

Seeing that he had kept his deal, Ryu took off, wandering his own path. Though not before he wished Cado well, promising to meet again someday. Cado promised the same thing, along with telling Ryu to get stronger so the two can fight again. Ryu smiled, but said nothing.

With that, the two parted ways.

 **XXX**

Cado flew in the air, his mind elsewhere. He had enjoyed his training with Ryu. The man was so unlike Master Roshi; calm, patient, silent most of the time, yet hid a deep anger in his heart. It was evident to Cado, how he unconsciously channelled hatred towards someone. How his eyes yearned for his or her blood.

Whereas with Master Roshi, the man was sometimes loud, random and perverted to the core. But he shared the same patience as Ryu, only his was much well-tempered, having been alive for a long time.

He hummed to himself, wondering how he was going to test his skills on an opponent. A sound of a machine gun pricked his ears, making him mentally take in the situation without seeing it. Powerful beating of the wind, slicing through it. A copter of some kind. The rapid fire of bullets were obvious. There were shouts from the vehicle, yelling some command out. Other sounds, of blades clashing and flesh smacking against each other. A fight was taking place. The copter interfering and trying to shoot someone down.

All of this was processed in two seconds. Cado could hear the unbearable sounds of the bullets, almost close to hitting him. Instead of allowing to hit him, Cado quickly unsheathed the Dragon Sword, which was strapped on his back. He deflected each bullet with ease, already confirming his mental image. He saw the shocked look of a white-haired woman wearing a buttoned-up red trenchcoat. Looking at the annoying sounds of the guns rotating, Cado quickly sliced his sword in the helicopter's direction. He then sheathed the sword slowly, making a _click_ ring through the air.

The machine guns attached to the copter were severed, being sent falling towards the canyon below, hitting the rushing water and causing a loud thud to ring. He smirked at the action, proud that he had finally managed to get the move down after so long.

A whistling sound had Cado reach out and grab several kunai that were thrown at him, making him look down to see who had thrown it. He saw that it was a young woman with purple hair. She wore a purple-and-black shinobi shōzoku, complete with a fishnet vest, arm-guards, tabi-style boots with butterfly pattern shinguards, and a metal mask tied around her waist with rope.

"Who are you?!" she yelled from below, ready to throw more kunai. "Are you with this traitor?!"

Eyebrow raised, Cado turned to look at the woman she was fighting, only to pinch his nose, trying to stem the blood that was about to gush out. The woman who was the opponent was a young woman with a slender figure and long red hair. She wore a blue-and-white, puff sleeve tunic with swans on the skirt and a sash that held wakizashi. In addition to this, she wore thigh-high tabi, sandals with shinguards, hand guards with metal wristbands, and a choker. Though the reason that Cado was trying to stem his nosebleed was the fact that her front was very open, displaying a good piece of her cleavage and firm breasts.

 _Must... resist!_ he mentally told himself, annoyed. _Damn it, grandpa! Even now, your teachings are still in my head!_

While he was somewhat distracted, he was still able to catch the kunai that were launched from the purple-haired woman. "I asked who you are!" she yelled, ready to attack again. Annoyed, Cado disappeared and reappeared in behind the woman, chopping her at her neck. Stunned, the woman fell unconscious, landing on the canyon bridge in a heap.

Cado scoffed. "Foolish woman." He walked away, about to fly away, but paused as the red-haired woman shouted, "Wait!"

He turned to look at the woman, who had a somewhat relieved yet cautious look on her face. "T-Thank you," she thanked.

Cado blushed, but nodded. With that, he flew away, leaving the woman and the helicopter to be.

 **XXX**

Cado kept on flying, wondering what he was going to do. There was no new person to fight, no tournament to enter, nothing. He wondered what he was going to do. Just as he thought that, his ears picked up the familiar beating sound of a helicopter. He frowned, halting mid-air and turning quickly towards the copter, sword at the ready.

"Wait, wait!" the woman from before yelled out, hands in a calming matter. "We mean you no harm! Please, wait!"

Curious but not dropping his guard, Cado frowned, floating closer towards the copter. "What is it that you want?"

Just as the woman was about to say something, she was pushed aside by the white-haired woman in the red trenchcoat. "We just want to ask you a few questions."

"Then talk," Cado replied simply, eyes narrowed.

Not bothered by his tone, the woman continued. "I've heard about you. You're Cado, the boy who won the 1st and 2nd World Warrior Tournament, along with the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Oh, good. A fan," Cado said with a dry tone, fingering the hilt of his sword. "No, really. What do you want? And don't lie to me. I'll know when you are."

While the woman looked surprised, she continued. "My offer is simple: I want you to join the Dead or Alive Tournament. In exchange, you will have my full backing during it, along with a possible sponsorship."

Cado listened to her heartbeat, finding that she wasn't lying. He frowned. "I can tell you're not lying, but why exactly do you want me to go in? A simple sponsorship can't convince me."

Shrugging, the woman continued. "I've followed you. Your skills are phenomenal, and your track record speaks for yourself. Besides, it's not like you have anything to lose. And unlike Kasumi here..." She nudged the woman next to her, who blushed, "... you're actually skilled. You'll breeze through the competition with ease."

Cado looked intently at the woman. He could tell that she was honest, but was definitely hiding something. He then looked towards Kasumi, who looked at him intently. "Are you a ninja?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes. I can tell that you are one as well."

"Ninja-in-training, actually," he corrected. He thought about it. Fight in another tournament. Meet strong opponents. It sounded perfect to him. But he could tell that the white-haired woman was hiding something. He would agree to it, as he had nothing else to do. But he would watch her.

"Fine," Cado agreed. "I'll join. But-" He glared at the woman, "-any funny business, and I'll kill you."

"Noted," the white-haired woman said with a thin smile.

 **Done. Hope everyone had an awesome Christmas, and hopefully enjoy the upcoming New Year.**

 **Now we're in the Ninja Gaiden/DOA arc. Just a note: The story will follow the DOA: Dimensions game, since a) that is the only one I remember actually playing, and b) seems less complicated than the other games, even though it's a fighting game. I might add some side missions from the Ninja Gaiden games, but that's it.**

 **Oh, and Cado is now a shinobi-in-training. Awesome. He'll only mainly use the Dragon Sword, since that is my favourite weapon used in the games. Second is the Eclipse Scythe.**

 **Guest review time:**

 **1) Thank you very much.**

 **2) Okay, that's cool Jerblankes. Should've said that in the first place. Besides, Cado learned a valuable lesson from it, so there's that.**

 **Surprised that it was short, but I ain't complaining. Again, thanks to all those who f,f,r and r the story. Bless y'all.**

 **Enjoy the holidays! And (if I don't respond between now and New Year) Happy New Year!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Cado was on a boat with the white-haired woman who introduced herself as Christie. Across from them stood Kasumi and Bayman, the two getting ready to fight. "Is this really necessary?" Cado asked, bored out of his mind. Just from looking at the two and sensing their ki, he could already tell that Kasumi was going to win.

Christie shrugged, smiling to herself. "Bayman needs a little... convincing. He's not exactly on board with the idea of a 'little girl' entering the tournament." She shrugged. "His words, not mine. Speaking of, are you interested in fighting against any of them?"

"No," the boy denied instantly, seeing the two fight. While it was odd that he would deny the chance of fighting, he didn't want Christie to get the chance to see more of his techniques. Even while knowing that he was superior to her, he didn't trust her one bit.

A minute later, Bayman landed on the ground, completely winded. Cado scoffed. "As expected."

Bayman managed to stand up, looking at Kasumi differently. "I did not see that coming. You are tough, that much is certain."

Christie chuckled from where she stood. "You're pretty tough yourself, holding your own against a ninja like that."

"A ninja?!" Bayman uttered, shocked. Cado scoffed, making him look at the boy. "Have something to say?"

"Actually, yes," he responded, rolling his eyes. "As if her weapons and fighting skills didn't already showcase this. It was so obvious that you were going to lose that it wasn't funny."

Bayman glared at him while Christie blushed. Kasumi blushed at the praise.

"As amusing as this is, let us make our way towards the tournament," the white-haired woman announced, gesturing to the helicopter.

Cado grunted while the rest followed.

 **XXX**

As the group flew in the helicopter, Kasumi kept sneaking glances at Cado, curious. And while she tried to be subtle, Cado noticed this. "Is there something you want?" he asked, making her jump slightly at that.

Getting herself together, she asked, "I know it is a bit intrusive, but how are you a shinobi? You are so young?"

Cado shrugged. "I'm a quick learner. Besides, the lifestyle of a ninja isn't going to bother me. But enough about me. Why are you eager to enter the Dead or Alive tournament?"

Kasumi frowned, playing with her hands. "I'm looking for someone. He committed a grievous act against my older brother, and I'm trying to meet him."

"For revenge?" Cado guessed, but Kasumi shook her head.

"No... well, yes. But I'm mainly looking for answers. I want to hear the truth from him. I want to know why he did what he did."

"Was this man close to you?" Cado asked.

"He was my uncle," she elaborated, making Cado raise an eyebrow. "This tournament is my best bet at trying to find him and getting answers."

Cado frowned. "And you trust Christie?" he whispered the last part lowly so that only the two of them could hear. Kasumi hesitated in what she was going to say.

"I don't," she managed to say. "But she's my only option."

Cado nodded at that, looking out of the window to see that they were approaching a boat. "Showtime, people," Christie announced, the copter approaching the boat quickly.

Cado cracked his neck, grinning. It was a good thing, he was itching for a fight. All the drama and suspicion was getting to his head.

 **XXX**

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the greatest fighting competition on Earth! Dead or Alive!" an announcer called out from the boat, getting roaring applause from the crowd on board. "The most ferocious competitors from across the globe have set a course for glory on board Doa Tech's Freedom Survivor; the largest luxury cruise liner in the world. Here, they'll risk it all for the ultimate test of fighting skill!"

Inside the ship, many guests were listening to the announcer as they conversed with each other. "And now, to welcome our warriors, the man who made it all possible, Mr. Wayne Douglas!"

There was a lot of applause as Wayne Douglas stepped forward on the raised balcony of the ship, stepping towards a high table. The applause slowly dimmed as he stood.

Wayne Douglas was a man who looked to be in his late thirties, with slicked back and combed black hair, pale skin and dull blue eyes. He wore an expensive suit that somewhat clung to his stocky frame. He smiled thinly. "Welcome! Welcome! I cannot thank you enough for granting us the honour of your presence here at this esteemed event. My name is Wayne Douglas, and I am the CEO of Doa Tech."

His eyes scanned the audience as he continued his speech. "As you all know, Dead or Alive is the most prestigious tournament of its kind. Our competitors hail from all across the globe..."

In the fighters' area, the fighters all conversed with themselves as to what they were going to do once they won the tournament. In another area, Kasumi was standing around with Cado. She was wearing a winter sailor fuku, while Cado wore a simple suit. He was clearly uncomfortable, as he kept picking at his clothes.

"I hate this stupid suit!" he growled, feeling his tail rested on top of his ass. "Why couldn't we stand with the rest of the fighters."

Kasumi smiled at Cado a little. "Please bear with it. You'll be able to fight in the tournament unrestricted." Her eyes widened once she spotted a particular person. "Ayane!"

Cado frowned, turning to look at who Kasumi was looking at. He scoffed. "Oh, it's you."

Ayane wore a black-and-white crop-top with a white skirt, along with thigh-high socks and high-heeled boots. She sneered at Kasumi. "Why do you think I'm here, traitor? To kill you, of course." She then turned to glare at Cado. "I see you have an accomplice. As if you couldn't fall any lower, bringing in a child into your matters."

"She didn't bring me anywhere," Cado snarled. "I came here by my choice. Of course, I wouldn't expect much from a weak ninja like yourself."

Ayane glared fiercely at him. "How dare you! I am a high-ranking ninja of my village!"

"Then your village must be as pathetic as you are," Cado chuckled. "After all, I defeated you in an instant, so I can only imagine how pathetic your village is in comparison to me."

If looks could kill, Cado would have been burned to a crisp by the glare the purple-haired woman was giving him. She scoffed. "I don't have time to be bantering with a child. I'll see you soon, traitor. You better have your grave prepared for when I'm done with you." With that, she walked away.

Cado scoffed. "Bitch." Kasumi had a sad frown on her face as she stared at Ayane's back. She looked at Cado when he clasped her hand. "You okay?" he asked.

She was silent for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Yes."

"Good. And don't worry. I don't know much about the situation, but she won't kill you. I can just easily knock her out again and kill her instead."

Kasumi smiled a little. "Thank you, but I'd rather resolve this so that she _doesn't_ die."

Cado clicked his teeth. "Spoilsport."

She chuckled at this, before she continued surveying the crowd. Her eyes turned wide as her mouth hung open.

"What? What is it?" Cado asked, concerned.

"T-That's R-Raidou," she muttered, pointing towards the man who stood beside Wayne Douglas.

Cado frowned. "What the hell is he doing beside him?" he asked, only not to hear anything. He turned to look at Kasumi, who disappeared. "Shit."

 **XXX**

Cado quickly arrived at the helipad for the helicopter stationed there, just in time to see Ayane being launched back by Raidou's crackling fist. She flew and skidded on the ground, landing into Kasumi's arms.

"Hmmph, how pathetic. Just what the hell have you been taught, daughter?" he scoffed, looking at his daughter.

Glaring at him, she replied, "My father died long ago!"

Wayne just smiled at the whole scene, clapping mockingly. "Excellent fighting spirit!" he praised, smiling. "But don't you think this is a little unfair? Save it for the tournament, there'll be plenty of opportunity to fight Raidou there."

Kasumi scowled, but didn't respond. With that, the two men walked off, entering the helicopter. The vehicle came to life, rising into the air and flying away. The three of them stared at the helicopter, all feeling mixed emotions as they saw the men get away.

 **XXX**

It was now nighttime, and there were fireworks being fired from the shop. After a few preliminary rounds in which both Kasumi and Cado fought in, both of them passed with flying colours. Cado was just bored of the entire thing, his opponents not even a challenge for him. He felt like he overtrained for this.

Cado found himself inside a ring with what looked to be signal generators keeping him inside, his opponent facing him. The announcer called out that her name was Tina. She wore a white vest and gloves, along with brown boots and a black bikini to finish it up. Cado was pinching his nose furiously to keep the blood from gushing as he blushed. _Okay, this is ridiculous_ , he lamented, feeling like he was going to burst a blood vessel. _Kasumi's outfit is one thing, but this?! Is that even allowed?!_

"You ready to lose, little boy?!" Tina taunted, getting into her stance.

Cado frowned, a twitch appearing on his face. "Little boy?" he whispered, his twitch becoming prominent.

"Get ready?" the announcer called out. "Fight!"

Wasting no time, Cado disappeared and reappeared in front of Tina, punching her in the gut. Spitting out saliva, Tina was launched backwards very quickly, hitting one of the generators and collapsing on the ground, already unconscious.

Cado breathed through his nose deeply, satisfied. "Ya shouldn'ta did that," he said to the unconscious woman as he walked away.

 **XXX**

After Kasumi's match with Jann Lee, Cado found himself facing someone he hated. "This is precious," he chuckled as he faced Ayane. "Do you not remember the last time we fought."

Ayane scoffed. "I will not fall so easily as before."

"So... like, what? You'll last five more seconds?" Ayane bristled. "At least it'll look like an actual fight." Cado snorted. "Well, maybe not fight, but probably a scuffle. Or you throwing a tantrum."

"Die!" she yelled, furious beyond belief as she charged at him.

Cado smirked, shifting his body little by little to avoid Ayane's strikes with ease. He held up his nails on his left hand, looking at them. "I guess they could use a trim."

"Take this seriously, dammit!" Ayane screamed, infuriated at being treated like a joke. As she charged, Cado's right hand struck, promptly slapping her in the face. Ayane was sent crashing into another signal generator, unconscious before she hit both it and the ground.

Cado walked away, still looking at his nails. "I'll get it later. It's not so evident now..."

 **XXX**

"And now, for the moment we've all been waiting for," the announcer announced, Kasumi in the ring by herself, "Kasumi will be facing the strongest fighter we have, Raidou!"

Kasumi prepared herself as Raidou appeared in a flash of red lightning, impressing most of the audience. _Raidou,_ Kasumi thought as she slipped into her stance. _this is for Hayate!_

"Get ready?" the announcer called. "Fight!"

Kasumi immediately sprung forward, literally cartwheeling in the air and performing a windmill of kicks, kicks that Raidou immediately blocked and pushed away. Once done with her attack, Raidou instantly advanced as his fist was charged with red electricity. Kasumi tried to back away, but Raidou persisted, throwing out a punch that connected with her shoulder, shocking her.

Raidou continued, throwing out electrified punches that Kasumi barely avoided. Trying her best to see an opening, she immediately saw it. She narrowly slid through Raidou's parted legs, immediately turning and performing a handstand on his shoulders, her body pointing upwards while she was upside down. Bending downwards, her knees crashed into the back of his head, knocking Raidou down.

Just as she was about to continue, Raidou immediately sprung up and performed a palm strike to her abdomen, pushing her back as she gasped slightly. The man kept advancing, throwing out palm strikes before lifting her up and slamming her back on the ground.

Kasumi groaned, struggling to stand up. As such, she was left open to the kick to her side that launched her towards one of the signal generators, crushing it.

"How pathetic," Raidou taunted, walking slowly towards the prone ninja. "If that is all the skill you can bring to the table, girl, then you shouldn't have come here. What would your precious _Hayate_ think?"

Bristling at this, Kasumi struggled to stand. "Don't you... bring his name... into this!" she growled, eyes narrowed. She cupped her hands, energy gathering into her palms.

Scoffing, Raidou mirrored her actions, blue energy gathering into his own palms as well. Blue light shone throughout the arena as the two gathered their energy.

"Fall before my might, girl!" Raidou yelled, unleashing his Torn Sky Blast. Kasumi still had her eyes closed, remembering all the good times she shared with her brother. All the happiness. All the sadness. All the grief. She poured it into her attack as she performed her own Torn Sky Blast. She yelled as she unleashed it, the two attacks colliding.

As they struggled for dominance, it was clear which attack was going to prevail. "What?!" Raidou exclaimed in shock, seeing his Torn Sky Blast being slowly pierced by Kasumi's own. He tried to move, but it was too late. Kasumi's attack punched through his own, connecting with him in a huge explosion of smoke and energy, along with a blinding flash.

When all of that settled, Raidou laid on the ground, unconscious and scorched. His clothes were in tatters, and the ground beneath and around him was blackened.

Kasumi panted as she lowered her arms, a happy expression on her face. "Hayate... Hayate, I did it!" she said with a relieved tone, before collapsing to her knees as she panted, drained.

Just as she was celebrating her win, Raidou stood up suddenly, his eyes crimson red. He crouched down, a red aura surrounding him.

"R-Raidou?! W-What's wrong?!" Kasumi asked, both out of concern and caution. She tried to rise and get into her stance, but she stumbled.

Growling and roaring, Raidou raised his head to the sky, unleashing a huge explosion of red energy and electricity that blinded her and everyone for a moment. When the light cleared, Raidou stood, a permanent red aura surrounding his body. His features seemed fierce, yet blank. As if he had lost all sense of control and reason.

Suddenly, he disappeared and reappeared in front of Kasumi, shocking her. Grinning darkly, he struck, stunning the woman and making her hit another generator. She groggily stood up, swaying. Raidou advanced, striking out and beating down on her viciously. Kasumi cried out as blood flew, cuts and bruises forming on her body. A punch to the side of the head made her go partially blind, as one of her eyes were now swollen. A hit to the face gave her a bloody nose.

Rapid hits to the stomach winded and weakened her even more so as she collapsed, skidding on the ground.

"Ha!" Raidou laughed, his crimson aura flaring. "This is your end, girl!" Raidou cupped his hands, getting ready to fire another Torn Sky Blast. Crimson energy gathered into his hand as he fired it immediately, the beam nearing the woman. "Begone!"

Just as the blast was about to connect with her, a figure appeared before her, slapping the blast away with a flick of his wrist. The attack was sent flying into the air, detonating and creating a huge explosion.

"Normally, I'm against interrupting someone's fight," Cado commented, looking behind to inspect Kasumi, "but I'll make an exception this time."

Raidou scoffed. "Get out of my way, boy! I'm finishing this fight."

"You're right about one thing," Cado said, glaring. "This fight is finished."

"C-Ca... do," Kasumi weakly muttered, raising a hand to reach out to him. "S-Stay... back. M-My fi... ght."

"I know," Cado said to her gently, looking sad. "But I'm not about to let you die in the process." Raidou roared, charging at him. Cado looked at him simply, tensing. "Shun Goku Satsu (Instant Hell Murder)," he muttered to himself.

Raidou blinked as he still charged, seeing Cado glide slowly toward him. The thing was, his brain just processed it that way thanks to the phantasm in his head, because Cado was already behind him. And he'd been dead a few seconds ago but his body hadn't figured it out yet. Raidou eventually dropped lifelessly before Cado with his face stretched in a silent shout of pain.

Cado looked down at the dead Raidou, frowning in thought. _Looks like my first attempt at using it was a success,_ he thought to himself. _Still, I need to perfect it. I took too long to get to him and perform it. Not to mention that my body feels a light strain._

He turned around, seeing the ship explode around him. Explosions covered the whole ring as he frowned. Dashing towards Kasumi, he picked her up bridal-style as he flew into the air, escaping just in time before the ship exploded. The two flew through the night sky, Kasumi unconscious in his arms.

 **XXX**

Cado and Kasumi had regrouped at Christie's HQ, the latter having recovered quickly from her fight with Raidou via Sensu bean. Christie, Cado and Kasumi were sitting in a comfortable living room, Cado chomping down on a large portion of food cooked by the chefs.

Christie frowned as she clicked her teeth, reading a news article. "Great, and just when our efforts were actually going to be fruitful."

"What is it?" Kasumi asked, scooting away from Cado as he continued to devour over half of his food. She had a disgusted look on her face as she watched. _Where does it all go?_ she muttered to herself, surprised.

Christie tossed the article to Kasumi, who caught it and red the headline. "'Elena Douglas takes over Doa Tech?'" she read aloud, shocked. "Wait, Wayne Douglas died?! When?!"

"Just last night," Christie answered, frowning. "I had Bayman gun him down in his office. A clean kill, having no evidence related to us."

Cado frowned, swallowing up a tasty fish that was in his mouth. "You used us!" he hissed, annoyed. "Just so you could take him out!"

Christie looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't necessarily _use_ you," she clarified. "We had different goals, connected with the Dead or Alive Tournament. Kasumi managed to find Raidou... though, a tragic end it was for him, dying by your hand."

Kasumi grimaced while Cado grunted. "Besides, you managed to compete in the tournament and fight strong opponents," she continued, shrugging her shoulders. "It was a win-win."

Cado growled, annoyed that all he fought were essentially weak opponents. "'Strong' isn't the term I'd use."

"Why did you kill Douglas?" Kasumi asked, looking at Christie. The white-haired woman looked directly at the ninja.

"Despite his appearance, Wayne Douglas wasn't all innocent," she explained. "He was dabbling in illegal and downright disgusting methods through Doatec Heavy Industries. Genetic modification, experimentation on living humans, gene splicing, essentially using humans as test subjects for mutations and cloning. We got word that he was finalising some of his projects, so we decided to take him out. Although, his daughter has taken over..."

"That's not all that he's been dabbling in," a voice called out, making Christie and Kasumi jump slightly. Cado, however, smiled, having resumed his eating.

"Good to see you, sensei," he said, looking to his left. A black-garbed ninja jumped down from above, landing in the same place Cado was looking at.

"You're senses are sharp, Cado," Ryu noted, a hint of pride in his features. "That is good."

"Who are you?!" Christie exclaimed, standing up with a gun in her hand, cocked and loaded. "How did you find us?!"

"Relax," Cado said towards her. "I know him. He's trustworthy."

"H-Hayabusa?" Kasumi said, shocked.

"Kasumi," Ryu nodded towards the woman. "Nice to see you again."

Cado frowned. "Have you been following us?"

Cado couldn't tell if he was smiling, but he had an inkling that he was. "Anyways, Doatec has been dabbling in mysterious work, something that took me a while to uncover. What I _did_ manage to find, however, was vital." Here, he stared at Kasumi. "Hayate is being kept there."

Kasumi's eyes went wide as she her jaw dropped. "W-What?!"

Cado blinked, confused. "He's alive? Didn't you see Raidou kill him?"

"That's what I assumed," Ryu nodded. "I assumed it was a clone, engineered from Hayate's own DNA. But I couldn't be too sure; Doatec doesn't have the kind of resources to clone a supposedly dead man. So, it's likely that it's really Hayate."

Cado looked towards Kasumi, who continued to have a shocked expression on her face, something that didn't look like it was going to fade anytime soon. Moving towards her, he shook her slightly. "Hey."

She managed to snap out of it, shaking slightly. "It'll be alright," he consoled. "We'll get him back, don't worry."

Kasumi's gaze was still blank, but she managed to nod lightly. "O-Okay. Let's go."

 **XXX**

Lisa Hamilton was evacuating all members of staff and guards, making sure that they were all leaving. Just as they were preparing, an explosion was produced, destroying the wall that several staff were in front of. They were all sent flying, debris and smoke flying.

"That was completely unnecessary," Ryu commented, moving in quickly and striking out, knocking out any guard and worker that he came across.

"Yeah, but it was also fun," Cado retorted, happily knocking out everyone easily.

"Well, fun aside, we need to get to Kasumi quickly!" Ryu said urgently, doing his best to move ahead. Nodding, Cado followed the ninja, moving quickly and overtaking him. Sensing Kasumi's ki, he jumped up and flew, foot raised to knock down the door in front of him. As he knocked it down, he came across an odd sight; Kasumi fighting... Kasumi?

The two Kasumis stopped fighting, looking at who had entered. "Cado!" Kasumi called out, wearing the outfit Cado saw her in.

"Ooh, aren't you a cutie!" the other Kasumi exclaimed, gushing slightly. "I could just eat you up!"

Cado's eye twitched as he looked at the apparent clone of Kasumi. She wore a red-and-black shinobi shōzoku, similar to what Ayane wore. "I. Am. Not. Cute!"

"But of course you are!" the clone said, clapping her hands. "I could just eat you up!"

"Cado, Hayate is here!" Kasumi yelled, furious. Cado looked at her, seeing her frantic expression.

"Where? Where is he?!" Before Kasumi could even speak, the lab shook, making most of them almost fall down.

Cado blinked, inspecting the place. "What's happening? I didn't put too much energy into that blast!"

"Cado, Kasumi, we have to go!" Ryu shouted from above, making the two look up. "This place is about to blow!"

"But Hayabusa! We-" "No time! GO!" Ryu retorted.

Seeing that Kasumi wasn't going, Cado quickly dashed towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and flying away quickly. Just in time, as the base got caught in a loud and powerful explosion, rocking the ground and air around it as Ryu escaped, and Cado flew away.

 **XXX**

Kasumi sat on an island, her body facing a large body of water. Her legs were scrunched up against her chest, brooding as she was in her own world. Behind her, Cado, Ryu and a white-haired girl named Irene stood, looking at what they had found.

"Good job getting this data from the lab," Irene commented, typing away at her laptop. Cado peered at the data, intrigued at what was appearing. "We just finished analysing it."

"And?" Ryu said, observing the data.

"They were experimenting with DNA sequencing, trying to recode genes to boost the body's physical power. Looks like a big project."

"Could this be related to Raidou?" Cado queried, looking at Ryu. "From Kasumi, he looked different, as well as had a different moveset."

"It's possible," the ninja muttered, frowning. "It also explains that Kasumi clone."

Cado hummed. "Could their technology be advanced enough to... say, bring someone back from the dead?" As far as he knew, only the Dragon Balls had the power to bring someone back from death. And to think that technology could come that far... still had nothing on Kryptonian tech.

"Look!" Irine exclaimed, shocked. "It's... Hayate!"

Both of them were shocked at the image of Kasumi's brother on the laptop face. "I-It seems like they somehow managed to resurrect his body!"

Cado's ear twitched as he heard rustling. He looked up to see Kasumi standing up. "I have to go," she said simply. "I have to go help him!"

"Kasumi, you don't even know where he is," Cado reasoned, trying to persuade the woman from going. "How are you going to find him?"

"I... don't know," she admitted. "But still, I have several leads! Maybe I can-"

"Do nothing," Ryu finished for her, looking at her intensely. "He's long gone at this point."

Kasumi frowned, angry. "We can't know for sure unless we go back and check!"

Ryu walked up to her. "You're a shinobi, right? Act like it!"

Kasumi stepped towards him, looking him in the eye. "I know what I'm doing. We're just wasting time here!"

Eyes narrowed, Ryu moved his hand, going to smack her across the face. He was interrupted, however, by Cado, who appeared between the two and grabbed Ryu's wrist, pushing them away. "That's enough!" he yelled, stilling the two. He looked at Kasumi. "He's right. Going in blind will get you killed, making your death unnecessary."

Kasumi looked like she was about to cry. "We have to try," she whispered sadly.

"I know," Cado agreed, shocking the two. "I get that you want to find him, I understand. But we have to be smart about this."

"Then what do you suggest?" she asked, despair creeping across her features. Cado let go of Ryu's wrist, going towards the Irene. "Hey, can I see that for a minute?"

"Uh, sure," she said, giving the laptop to him. Nodding, Cado summoned Kelex on his wrist, surprising the three watching. "Kelex, I want you to upload yourself onto this laptop. Run a scan through every signal available, and run searches on Doatec. I want to get every shred of detail they have on Hayate."

"Understood, sir," Kelex sounded. The bracelet morphed into a liquid-like state, seeping into the laptop. The electronic screen turned black for a moment, before it showed the previous image, a number of screens popping up. Each screen was signal signs for Doatec.

Ryu, Kasumi and Irene were stunned. "W-What... How?" was all Ryu said.

Cado looked towards them, grinning. "I never did introduce you guys to Kryptonian tech, did I?"

 **XXX**

Cado was flying, while Kasumi was on foot, trying to keep up. Apparently, when Cado had looked up on everything he could find about Hayate, he learned that Doatec had managed to experiment Hayate due to the need for 'Project Epsilon'. This was a project that was created to produce the 'ultimate fighter'. This was the initial plan for Doatec, before they scrapped it and focused on Project Alpha, Kasumi's clone. The purpose of the project was to develop a superior physical body with superhuman abilities, using Hayate's current strength, skills, and abilities as a starting point.

When Kasumi found out about this, she felt both elation and worry. Elation at finally finding a lead on Hayate, while worry because of what he had undergone while under Doatec's command.

Cado's senses were expanded, trying to locate Hayate's ki. The last he had read, Hayate had managed to escape from Doatec, and was wondering off somewhere. They had managed to track him through a microchip placed in his brain, allowing the company to locate wherever he was across the world. Its signal was now uploaded to Kelex, who directed them to this specific location.

"Come on, come on..." he muttered, frantically searching.

"Have you found him yet?!" Kasumi yelled out, jumping across from tree to tree.

"Give me a minute! ... Wait!" he yelled, having finally picked up a signature. It felt somewhat similar to Kasumi's, but had a... calm, almost bleak feel to it. As if it was coming from someone without any emotion or feel to them. "I think I found him! He's up ahead!"

The two picked up speed, eventually reaching a shrine with long steps ahead. Sakura trees blossomed at the side, covering the stairs with rose petals. The two quickly crossed the steps, seeing someone standing there.

"Hayate!" Kasumi exclaimed in joy, making the person turn around to face them. Hayate had long brown hair that went to his shoulders, his blue eyes looking at Kasumi. He wore an orange-and-brown jacket with a fur collar and eagle logo, along with a grey shirt, stonewashed jeans, white boots, and a chain necklace.

"Hayate, my brother!" she said in happiness, looking like she was about to cry. Cado frowned at the look of confusion on his face.

"Have... have we met?" he asked in confusion, making Kasumi look shocked.

"Y-Yes, of course. You're my brother." Her voice changed from happiness to confusion.

"I-I'm sorry," Hayate apologised, looking remorseful. "I don't know you."

Kasumi looked as if someone had stabbed her. Cado walked up to him, frowning. "You don't remember her? Not at all?"

"I don't." He had a sad look on his face, even if he didn't know his supposed sister. "But I can't remember anything. Everything's just... a fog."

"Well, then," Ryu's voice came from the side. They all looked to see the ninja standing there, crossing his arms, "perhaps your fists would remember?"

"It's you," Hayate said, shocked.

"Listen," he explained. "Once they are reunited in combat, fists - which are bound by blood - revive the deepest soul of a shinobi. Fight Hayate, Kasumi, and let him come back to us."

Listening to this, Cado had an inkling as to what was going on. Only through combat could Hayate remember who he was again. While skeptical of the whole thing, he decided to stand by Ryu, allowing Kasumi to fight her brother.

Kasumi had a sudden determined look on her face, as she slowly slipped into her stance. Hayate himself seemed to be reluctant, but nevertheless slipped into his own stance. He dashed forward, going for a quick strike. Kasumi managed to teleport herself away in a flash of blue light, appearing behind him and firing quick, successive strikes. After getting a couple of hits in, Hayate managed to deflect her follow-up strike. Then, he struck out with his own jabs, systematically bringing Kasumi to her knees as she seemed incapacitated.

Cado watched with sharp eyes as he noted Hayate's skills. Even while supposedly being amnesiac, he was still able to fight incredibly well. Especially if he was able to take out Kasumi with ease.

Hayate kneeled down towards his sister, eyes widening in recognition. "I... remember." He stood up in realisation. "I am Hayate, Shinobi of the Wind." He turned to look at Ryu walking towards him. "Ryu?"

"Welcome back, Hayate," Ryu greeted, his tone warm. Suddenly, his eyes sharpened. "Looks like someone's interrupting our little reunion."

"Yes," Hayate said, frowning. "And I think I know who." Looking at the large tree in his sight, Hayate performed his own Torn Sky Blast, aiming directly at the tree. As the attack connected, the tree suddenly changed. The bark turned grey, along with releasing a ripple that seemed to change the surroundings.

Cado, Ryu and Hayate went on their guard as they noticed the change. The sky was covered in dark clouds, which boomed with thunder. Smoke covered the ground, obscuring most of it from their view.

"Where are we?" Cado asked, confused as to where they were and how they managed to arrive here. Before either of them could explain, a figure was suddenly appearing through the smoke. A man with white hair and shinobi clothing appeared, moving as if he was possessed. A black mask was on his face, with the addition of red, glaring eyes. A purple, dark aura surrounded him.

"Genra!" Hayate exclaimed, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Genra scoffed, his voice dark and evil. " **I am above the shinobi. I have no business with you no more.** "

"Quit toying with us, Genra!" Hayate said, annoyed. He made to move towards the possessed man, but Ryu held him back. "Wait, hold on." He looked towards Genra. "Genra, it was you who summoned Bankotsubo, wasn't it?"

"Banko-what?" Cado said, not able to pronounce the name. He wished someone was able to answer his questions. This was getting annoying!

" **And just how is that supposed to help you now**?" With that, Genra jumped into the air, his body landing elsewhere.

"Wait!" Hayate yelled, trying to chase after him. Cado and Ryu followed, the former trying to use his X-ray vision and super hearing to locate where Genra was. However, he was having difficulty, as his vision and hearing were rendered useless. Why, he had no idea.

All of them stopped as Ayane suddenly appeared before them, a blank look on her face.

"Ayane?" Hayate muttered, shocked.

"She's been possessed," Ryu noted, seeing the purple aura surrounding her. Just as it looked like she was about to attack, Cado appeared in front of her, easily knocking her away. Ayane's head hit the ground, knocking her out.

He looked towards Ryu and Hayate, who looked shocked. "What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders. "I wanted to have a proper excuse to hit her."

"Aw, how unfair," a voice called out from above. "You didn't even give her a chance to fight back!" All of them looked up to see the Kasumi clone, who flipped forward to land before them.

"But..." Looking towards the unconscious girl behind them, he turned to look at the clone. "Kasumi-"

"Keep your wits, Hayate!" Ryu warned. "That is not Kasumi!"

"Yeah, it's a clone from Doatec," Cado said, slipping into his stance. "Don't trust it!"

"You wound me, Cado!" the Alpha clone said playfully. "Looks like I'm going to have to respond in kind!"

Scoffing, Cado disappeared and reappeared in front of the Alpha clone, shocking her. He gave her a quick kick, knocking her away through the smoke, supposedly unconscious. "You may have her face, but you'll never match up to the real thing!" he commented.

Seeing that their opponents were down, a flash of light filled each of their vision, blinding them. When their eyes cleared and were back to normal, they saw that they were back at the shrine. Everything looked normal, including the colour.

Cado blinked. "Was... was that... real?"

"Yes, it was," Ryu commented. Hayate turned to look at the ninja. "Ryu. You need to inform me as to what the hell is going on."

"Same," Cado agreed. With a sigh, Ryu did just that.

 **XXX**

Once everything was explained to each of them, Hayate took both Kasumi and Ayane to their village, wanting to return to their clan. Meanwhile, Ryu and Cado sat on a cliff, looking at the night sky.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Cado commented, looking at his sensei. "Are you going to hunt down that Genra guy down?"

"Yes," Ryu answered, nodding. "He is linked to the Bankotsubo."

"Still don't know who or what that is," Cado commented, making the ninja sigh.

"Fair enough. The Bankotsubo, or the Tengu, is based on the Japanese mythological figure in the legends. To some, he is a demon who wants to cause chaos and destruction. He crossed over to the human realm, and decided to cause calamity, and create chaos. He was stopped, long ago, but now has come back."

"Is he strong?" Cado asked, an eager look on his face. Ryu sighed, looking at Cado exasperatedly.

"You have a one-track mind, don't you?" Without even waiting for an answer, he spoke. "Yes, he's very strong. Far beyond the strength of a human."

"Good," Cado nodded. "Hopefully, he'll be a decent sparring partner."

Ryu threw his head back and laughed. "How simple-minded you are. Genra is far out of your league."

Cado scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. You're just mad because I kicked your ass so easily."

"Sure, sure," Ryu waved away. He then stood up, looking afar. "Well, there's no point in just standing around. Genra should be around in the 3rd Tournament. We'll meet again shortly."

"Yeah, we will," Cado nodded, cracking his neck. "Better bring your A-game, old man."

"Little brat," Ryu grumbled, before he disappeared. Cado jumped, flying through the air to train.

 **XXX**

Cado was training with twenty-five times normal Earth gravity, thirty being his current limit. He kept running through each of his katas, striking out at air. He was about to continue when he stopped, sensing a dark presence wash over the environment. He shivered a little, seeing some plants die as a dark wave passed over it. "What the hell...?" he muttered, trying to locate where it was coming from.

His eyes widened as he traced where the dark presence was coming from. "That's..." Eyes narrowed, he deactivated his gravity belt and levitated upwards, flying in the direction of the presence.

Despite himself, Cado grinned a little, having an idea as to who the presence belonged to. "Genra," he muttered, grinning in excitement. He sped up, closing in on the source. When he homed in, he entered a small shinobi village. His enhanced vision took on what was going on. He saw Ryu fighting Christie, something that made him growl. That traitor! If it weren't for the fact that Ryu was fighting her, he'd obliterate the bitch!

Looking to the roof, he saw Kasumi, Hayate and Ayane on the roof, facing Genra, who was holding up a spear-like weapon that was glowing. Smirking, he flew towards the possessed man, fist raised. Just as it was about to connect, there was a large purple flash of light.

When Cado's vision readjusted himself, he saw that he was in another nightmarish place. Looking down, he noticed that the ground was the colour of brimstone. Up in the air, thunder boomed. The surrounding air looked as if it was on fire and covered in lava.

"Great, another creepy place," Cado muttered. "Cado!" a voice called out from below, making him look down. He brightened as he lowered himself down.

"Kasumi, hey!" he waved at the woman, who was dressed in shinobi gear. "Hayate! And..." he grimaced. "You."

"Nice to see you too, boy!" Ayane huffed, crossing her arms.

Suddenly, evil laughter echoed across the surroundings. All of them whirled around to see Genra, looking far different than his usual appearance. He wore a brown shinobi shōzoku with a black, hooded shirt worn underneath. In addition, he wore a pair of tabi, a set of red-and-gold armour, and a red mask with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth.

Cado narrowed his eyes. "If you wanted to throw a Halloween party, you're starting off as a terrible host."

Chuckling, Genra swung his dual-bladed spear, which glowed with a bright light. " **I wasn't expecting you to arrive, boy. But who am I to say no to another corpse**?!"

With that, Genra charged, Cado copying him as he brought out his Dragon Sword. Hayate's eyes went wide at seeing the weapon in the boy's eyes. "That's... Ryu's sword!"

The two clashed, steel clashing against steel. The two looked each other into the eye, Cado smirking cockily as Genra growled.

" **Raaaargh**!" Genra yelled, disengaging and thrusting forward quickly. Cado parried, his arms a blur as he sliced at Genra's ankles while ducking. His opponent growled as he crouched, quickly standing up and throwing his weapon at Cado.

Instead of dodging, Cado caught it out of mid-air, scoffing. "Who throws their weapon at their opponent?" he asked rhetorically, before disappearing. Suddenly, Genra roared as his body was flung backwards, his spear impaled through his torso. Cado followed in pursuit, eyes glowing red as he fired his heat vision. The beams blasted Genra further, making him collide with a stray boulder, the lava and fire spilling over him.

He roared in pain, struggling to get up. With a grunt, he pulled his dual-sided spear out of his torso, glaring daggers at the boy.

" **I will end you, boy**!" Genra bellowed, black blood pouring from his wound. Burns covered his body as his aura surrounded him.

Cado laughed, surprising the ninja watching. "Oh, good one. Like I haven't heard that from the other fools that I've put in the grave!" He rolled his eyes, cracking his neck. "Can you be any more unoriginal? Your blandness is only surpassed by your weakness!"

" **Damn you**!" Genra roared, holding his spear in both hands. He yelled, launching large energy bolts at Cado. He smirked, not bothering to dodge as each one connected, exploding in a blinding flash.

"Cado!" Kasumi yelled out, worried. She made to run towards him, but was halted by Hayate. "Hayate, let me go!"

"Kasumi, wait!" her brother cautioned. "Your friend is much stronger than you think. Do you really think that he would be defeated so easily?"

Kasumi stilled, listening to the advice. Biting her lip, she waited to see the outcome.

Genra's dark laughter rang across the air. " **Ha**! **Where's all your bluster and your bravado now, fool?! I guess your ashes will have to settle in place of your corpse! Hahaha-** "

"Psst," a voice called out from behind him, stopping his laughter. Alarmed, he whirled around, only for a flurry of slashes to slice through his body, making him still. Cado was suddenly behind him, slowly sheathing his sword on his back. At the _click_ , Genra roared as his body was riddled with cuts, his armour being shredded as it fell to the ground, leaving his wounded body bare.

He knelt to the ground, turning slowly to stare at Cado's back. " **H-How**?" he croaked, only for his eyes to widen at seeing the destroyed remains of a log. " **T-The A-Art of S-Substitution**?"

"Yep!" Cado chirped. "Now, time to die!"

Genra growled, standing up slowly. " **I-If you th-think for one s-second, that your v-victory is c-certain, you're w-wro-** " His speech was interrupted by Cado appearing in front of him, his sword already swinging. The blade beheaded him, his head flying. Next was his arms that were severed, along with his torso being bisected. Once he was fully chopped up in a matter of seconds, Cado held up his glowing hand.

"Checkmate," he uttered, before firing off a large ki blast that enveloped his dead opponent, destroying his body completely. A powerful explosion was produced as the spectators were pushed back, in awe of the fight.

"A-Amazing," Ayane uttered with shock, eyes wide. Both Kasumi and Hayate watched in awe as well. "H-He defeated him so easily."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Cado questioned, having heard her. He then sheathed his sword with a click. "Kind of boring to be honest. Now come on. Let's get out of this place."

 **Finished. Don't know why this took a while to come out, but it did.**

 **Hope the chapter was enjoyable. All I'm going to really say is that the chapters won't keep following the plot of DOA:D. Found it a bit boring and confusing at the same time. So, there's be small sub-plots added here and there.**

 **I might finish this arc in one chapter. My maximum is two, as I want to get back to the swing of Dragon Ball. Something a lot of people agree with.**

 **Well, got nothing else to say, soooooo Guest review time:**

 **1) I think Bladewolf101 is already doing that. Last I saw, he did a sequel to his PJO story, which was in tribute of windstorm16's story 'Scream'. Starts in the Marvel Universe. I might do it, so who knows?**

 **2) While I agree with you, I really like the Dragon Sword. So I added it. Plus, a weapon could help him in areas where his preferred arsenal can't (note that he won't be using it forever).**

 **3) Thanks**

 **4) Thanks, and fair enough.**

 **5) Please use English. Sorry if I'm offending you, but I have no idea what you're saying.**

 **6) The entrance to the DC Universe will be after Dragon Ball. The formation and arcs of the Justice League won't be for a while.**

 **7) Thanks. And I find it useful. At his peak (by this, I mean with _all_ Saiyan transformations listed near the start of the story, knowledgeable and has mastery in Kryptonian martial arts and powers), he'd be... high Multi-Universal+ to Nigh-Multiversal Level in strength and power. Though if I were to evaluate different alternate versions of him (which will happen) in the same way that there are beings like Strange Visitor Superman, Superman One Million, and Xeno Goku, they'd make the mentioned beings look like weaklings in comparison. Mera I'm highly considering, but Raven is a big if.**

 **8) I don't know if I can write this. Not because the idea is stupid (I've seen and read much weirder and stupider ideas, this isn't even in the Top 10), I've hardly ever paid attention to Legend of Korra. Preferred Last Airbender, to be honest. So I wouldn't know anything about it. If I got into it, I _might_ consider it. And it's not a waste of time, don't worry.**

 **9) Thanks.**

 **Well, that said. I am done. Second chapter for 2019. Woohoo. And once again, Happy New Year! God bless you all, reviewers, readers, haters and all the wonderful people inbetween.**

 **Peace! (Different send-off cuz I'm feeling high!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

A series of _clangs_ rang in the air, trees, grass and bushes being chopped down. There were a series of quick blurs that raced across the field, the _clangs_ continuing to ring. The two people fighting came into view, that being Cado and a clone of himself. The two smirked, before they continued fighting at an intense, fast pace. The two clashed, their own Dragon Sword in their hands. Neither side yielded, loud c _langs_ sounding across the air.

After ten minutes, the two stopped, the real Cado panting while the clone mirrored his action, minus the breathing. "Good fight," Cado complimented, wiping sweat off of his brow. The clone copied his movement, disappearing.

Cado grinned, walking towards where his stuff was placed. The idea of fighting his clone didn't come to him, until he thought about who to spar against. What better person to fight than himself. Granted, the use of Doppelgänger wasn't perfect, as it often mirrored his actions rather than think for itself. Still, the idea had merits, since he could get stronger every time the two sparred with each other. Not to mention that fighting against 'himself' made him be able to correct any mistakes in his stances.

Cado frowned, unconsciously chomping down on some prey that he had found. The major flaw in his skill was ironically his greatest: he had too many fighting styles to use. He kept switching between each one, always adding an unpredictable element to his skill. And while that was an advantage, he always left enough time to leave himself open, allowing enemies to attack in that window of time. What he needed to do was either lessen the amount of time considerably, or stick predominately to one fighting stance.

He sighed, pushing his thoughts aside for later. Cracking his neck, he continued to move, cranking up his gravity belt to thirty times normal Earth gravity again, grunting. He felt like he was getting used to the setting, and was ready to go beyond. He just needed to be patient...

Frowning, a kunai appeared in his hand, thrown in the direction of a lone tree. It sunk in, making Cado frown at not hitting anything. Seconds later, the Dragon Sword was aimed directly behind someone, aimed to pierce the kidney of the person behind them.

He smirked. "Nice try, Hayate."

Hayate sighed behind him. "At least you're senses are sharp."

So, what do you want?" Cado suddenly frowned, looking in the space right beside Hayate. Moments later, Ayane appeared in a crouch. "Master Hayate, the preparations are complete." Ayane looked at Cado. She nodded her head. "Cado."

"Ayane." Cado turned to look at Hayate. "So, what do you need help with? You wouldn't come to me unless it was serious."

Hayate hesitated for a moment, before turning to Ayane. "Ayane, take Cado to go see Helena in the Freedom Fighter and have her explain the situation, after which meet me at the rendezvous."

"Yes, sir." Ayane turned to look at Cado. "Let's go." Ayane leapt into the foliage, tree-hopping. Cado simply levitated, flying in pace with her. He turned to look at the purple-haired woman. "Where's Kasumi?" he asked.

Ayane frowned, something that didn't sit well with Cado. "That will be discussed later."

Cado frowned, not liking where this was going.

 **XXX**

Cado's eyes took in everything as he and Ayane walked through the Freedom Fighter ship. He took in all the valuable ornaments, the paintings, and other fancy decorations. He shook his head. _I don't know why rich people spend money on stuff like this. At least the Briefs are somewhat normal._

Ayane opened the door ahead of them, with Cado following. A blonde woman sitting on a chair raised an eyebrow at the intrusion. She wore a long blue coat with gold detailing on the back, worn open but held in place by a tied around the waist black belt with silver clasp. Underneath, there is a dark blue lace up top and dark blue shorts with lace detailing. Her look was complimented with earrings and thigh high black sandals with dark yellow laces. "Ayane, what a complete surprise. What are you doing here and who is that boy next to you?"

"Master Hayate wanted you to explain the situation to him," Ayane stated, causing the woman's eyes to widen.

"Is he also a shinobi?" she asked, looking at Cado.

"He is considered one," Ayane answered. "I have to go now." Ayane then left abruptly, leaving Cado alone with the blonde woman. The Saiyatonian was just glad that his X-ray vision didn't kick in accidentally this time.

"My name is Helena Douglas, CEO of Doatec," she introduced, making Cado's eyes widen. "I understand that you were one of the contenders of the previous Dead or Alive Tournament. So I know that you are quite formidable." She folded her arms. "Nevertheless, the situation Hayate is talking about is very dangerous."

Cado frowned. "I don't care. Whatever obstacle is in my way will be will be destroyed. Especially since this is linked with Kasumi."

"I see... Then that will be a bit complicated," Helena said to him.

"How so?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot tell you, the information is confidential," she stated.

Cado's eye twitched, the urge to unleash his ki tempting. He restrained himself, narrowing his eyes. Nevertheless, his tail unwrapped itself around his waist, signifying that he was annoyed.

Helena frowned. "How is it that you have a tail?" she asked curiously.

"Sorry, the information is confidential," Cado replied, smirking as he saw her eye twitch. "I can answer that, if you tell me about the situation Hayate was talking about."

Helena raised an eyebrow. "Pure coincidence?" Her only answer was a smirk. Helena thought it over for a few moments before nodding. "Very well, you have a deal. Might I have your name before I explain the situation to you?"

"Cado," he answered. Nodding, Helena gestured towards the chair across from her, which Cado sat in. "A few years ago, a man by the name of Victor Donovan kidnapped Kasumi and preformed experiments to her right after the first Dead or Alive Tournament."

"You're talking about Project Alpha, correct?" At her surprised look, Cado explained. "I've already read files on this whole project. I know about Alpha-152. But didn't you have Alpha-152 created in Doatec? and what does this have to do with Kasumi?"

Helena turned serious as she looked at Cado. "Donovan was originally an employee under Doatec, and was the one in charge of the project, while personally creating the clone himself. And he has an organisation called MIST and is making his move as we speak. As for Kasumi, she is currently searching for Alpha-152 on her own."

Cado frowned, hiding his surprise. "How reckless," he commented.

"I agree but it cannot be helped. Now then, I believe it's your turn, Cado," she said, looking at him.

Cado contemplated telling her about his origins. It wasn't like he necessarily cared about her knowing, nor was he ashamed of anyone knowing. There was only one problem that he had. "I want your word that you don't leak this out to anyone else."

"Is it that serious?" Helena asked, confused.

"Yes. While I don't care if people necessarily knew my secret, I don't want any organisation like MIST trying to hunt me down and trying to experiment on me. As weak as anyone they send would be, I'd get annoyed easily."

Helena narrowed her eyes at the 'weak' part, but said, "Very well. You have my word that none of your secrets shall be exposed to anyone else."

Cado looked into her eyes, listening to her heartbeat. Hearing that it was steady, and seeing that her eyes showed no deceit, Cado relaxed slightly. "Very well. I am an alien from outer space." Helena's eyes widened as he said this. "One of my races had tails, and I managed to receive it as well."

Helena looked into his eyes, trying to see if he was tricking her, but he was dead serious. "I-I see," she managed to say, trying to digest the information.

"You're being awfully calm about this," Cado said, amused.

"Trust me, I'm still trying to stay calm on the inside," she revealed. "It's just... aliens? Really?"

Cado raised an eyebrow. "You've known about and see ninjas, the demonic entities that they fight, and yet aliens is a topic you find hard believing?"

"It is a hard pill to swallow, the fact that there is life beyond the stars," she admitted. Cado shrugged. He didn't know how she felt, since he was proof of the statement.

"I believe you, then." She had a contemplative look on her face. "Tell me, Cado. Would you mind doing a task for me?"

Cado raised an eyebrow. "Why would I? I only came here for Kasumi."

"Yes, but I can give you the last location Alpha-152 was last located. Not to mention that I'd be able to offer you money."

Cado was about to argue about only needing the former, but stopped. If he had more money, then he could be able to get the parts needed for him to find Kal-El. Not to mention, that he could ask to get more scientists of Doatec to give him the notes needed for a trans-dimensional portal.

"Alright," he answered slowly. "But I want something else added."

"What is it?" Helena asked, confused.

"I want your scientists to work on the ability of crossing over dimensions," he said bluntly, making Helena's eyes widen.

"Are you talking about Multiverse Theory?" she asked, stunned.

Cado thought about it for a minute. "In a manner of speaking," he answered. "Though, rather than the idea of alternate universes, I'm hoping to just cross over dimensions."

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Helena asked, stumped as to why someone would want to cross dimensions.

"That's personal," Cado informed her. "In exchange for the money offer, I want both the location of Alpha-152 and your scientists to work on the idea."

"Cado, that could take years of research," Helena informed him, making sure he knew of what he was asking. "We haven't even discovered Multiverse Theory, let alone the idea of different dimensions entirely. It's frankly impossible."

"That's just because no one has tried it yet," Cado refuted, looking at the woman. Seeing her hesitance, he softened his eyes. "Please? This is something very important to me."

Seeing that he was quite desperate, Helena sighed. "I'll try. But I can't guarantee that they'll be successful."

Cado relaxed slightly. "Thank you," he said meaningfully. "So, what is this mission about?"

Helena nodded and got up from her seat. She went to her cabinet and pulled out a file. "I would like for you to infiltrate this facility and gather as much information as you can."

Cado looked over the file and nodded. "Is the facility close by?"

"Unfortunately it is not. I can't appear to do anything unusual... but I will make arrangements to slip you under the radar," Helena said as she handed him a disk. Cado took it from her, inspecting it. "No thanks. It'd be easier if I went alone."

"Alright, but be careful. You should be aware of Donovan's pet assassin, Christie. She will not hesitate to remove you from the picture. You will immediately recognize her as she has white hair," Helena warned. She blinked at the angry look on his face. "I take it you've encountered her before?"

"You can say that," Cado growled. "From what I do know, she's a traitorous bitch. So I'll gladly wipe her off the face of the Earth."

"Very well. May the bells of good fortune ring for you," Helena said. Cado raised an eyebrow, making her sigh. "Good luck."

"Why didn't you just say that?" he asked, confused. Helena just pinched the bridge of her nose. "J-Just go," she sighed.

Rolling his eyes, Cado left the room, about to leave the ship. As he was about to fly, his eyes widened as he saw a familiar woman with brown hair and amber eyes. She wore a royal blue dress with short puffy sleeves, a yellow logo on the back, a side-less skirt with bird pattern print and gold lining underneath, and white trim. To finish the outfit, she wore matching arm-guards, shin-guards, gold wristbands, white stockings, choker necklace and belt, and a wakizashi sword with decorative red tassels tied to back of the belt.

"Kasumi?" Cado said, shocked at seeing her. Wasn't she hunting down Alpha-152?

Kasumi had a confused look on her face, as if she was trying to remember something. Then, her eyes lit up in recognition. "Cado!" She ran towards him, hugging him fiercely. "I've missed you!"

The Saiyatonian frowned, patting her on the back. Kasumi was never this clingy. If anything, she was more shy and acted sometimes like a wallflower. Not to mention that her ki felt... different. "Kasumi, we saw each other last week," he said, wary.

"I know, but I just... missed you." She then smiled brightly. "Let's catch up! I want to know how you're doing."

Cado made an excuse on the spot, not trusting Kasumi at all. "As much as I'd love to do that, I actually have something important to work on. Right now." He quickly dashed out of the main hall of the Freedom Fighter, leaping off and flying away.

He frowned heavily. _That wasn't Kasumi_ , Cado thought to himself. _When I sensed Kasumi's ki the last time we met, it was calm. Strong. This had the same strength, but... felt unnatural. Almost cold. Not to mention that she was_ never _that clingy. She couldn't even talk without sounding shy._

He shook his head, focusing on his flight. _I'll think about that later. Now, I plan to complete this mission._

 **XXX**

Cado managed to arrive in a large, bustling city. He had the location of the base in his head. Now, he just needed to find it. He kept on inspecting the buildings, hiding amongst the people as he discreetly bustled about. _None of these buildings look remotely the same. But the building seems to be near a gasoline plant._

Taking to the air through flight, he activated Transparency, using his microscopic and X-ray vision to find the location of the building. After ten seconds, the ability faded, leaving him bare. So he had to hop discreetly from building to building, using Transparency over and over, until he finally found the building he was looking for.

Cracking his neck, Cado activated Transparency again, throwing kunai at several cameras that were observing the place. Ki blasts were too destructive, so he had to be discreet. His enhanced vision picked out that there were no more cameras, so he quickly entered the building, counting down the amount of time he had left until his technique ended. Seeing that he was now in front of a door with a panel, containing a card slot. Growling, he sliced through the door with his sword, entering the space ahead and discreetly hiding as he felt his technique end.

He looked up, seeing a camera swivelling around. Taking out another kunai, Cado waited until he could activate Transparency again. Knowing that each time he used it, his time would shorten, Cado acted quickly. A disabled camera later, he observed a long corridor with red laser-like beams moving across it. He frowned. _I don't know what those things are, but better not get touched by them,_ he thought to himself. He wasn't going to fully act arrogant here. He had to remind himself that he wasn't invincible. His fight with Tao and Akuma reminding him of that.

He jumped past the lasers, skilfully evading each one with ease as he kept moving, until after a few seconds, he arrived at the other side of the corridor. Transparency disabling, he moved quickly.

Cado looked at his surroundings, seeing a large computer in the middle of the room with a door next to it. He walked to the computer and inspected it, his fingers moving to type. Narrowing his eyes, he found the data on Alpha-152. Taking out the disk, he inserted it into the computer. His eyes narrowed as he continued reading each part, infuriated at how that bastard Donovan kidnapped Kasumi for this project.

Looking at the door beside the computer, he was curious. So, he opened the door and looked inside. His eyes went wide at seeing all the mechanical parts. He hummed to himself. Well, he was already stealing data from MIST, so it wasn't like he couldn't take some for himself. Grabbing a work bag that was laying on the side, he stuffed most of the things that could fit inside.

Satisfied, he walked out of the room and took the disc from the computer. As he was about to leave, he frowned. A clicking sound was heard, and Cado turned around to see Christie pointing a gun at him. She was wearing a white bodysuit with a open front zipper and black stripes down the sides, bearing a red print of a snake running down the entire length of the costume. In addition, there were black belts around the body resembling ones off a parachute, a black lacy bra under the suit, shoulder guards, white gloves, and black, high-heeled ankle boots. "Well, well, so you're the little rat sneaking around. How have you been, Cado?"

Cado's eyes narrowed. Christie smirked at him. "The silent treatment, huh? Don't worry. I wasn't looking to make small talk anyway." She pulled the trigger, expecting the bullet to smash into his head and kill him. So she was surprised when the bullet bounced off his head, his expression still the same.

"Neither was I," Cado added, using a small amount of his strength to backhand the woman, sending her flying. Christie hit the wall, grunting as she laid on the ground. She coughed, glaring at Cado hatefully.

He scoffed. "Really, how stupid can you be? I can just use my pinkie for this entire fight, and I'd still win."

Christie growled. "You'll regret saying that, boy." She reached behind her, clicking the remote that was on her.

Cado turned towards a hatch opening at the side, making him get on guard. His eyebrows were raised as a gigantic machine was pushed out of the hatch. It was a humanoid contraption, complete with mechanical limbs, a large blank cone-shaped head, and what looked to be a core in the centre. It was sleek black in colour, with a sliver outline. The slits on its body (like its mouth, eyes and core) were dull, signifying that it wasn't on.

Cado got into his fighting stance. "Oh, goodie. You got a new toy for me to break."

Christie smirked, clicking something behind her again. "Oh, you won't be so cocky once Beta-53 destroys you."

At that, the slits on Beta-53's body glowed green, signifying that it was on. Its arms moved almost fluently rather than mechanical. Its core burned a neon green as it glared at Cado.

"I'll leave you to your death," Christie managed to say, smirking. Just as she was about to say something else, her eyes went wide as Cado held out his hand and fired a large ki blast that enveloped her form, incinerating her. The space where Christie previously occupied exploded in a shower of light and sound, something that didn't deter Beta-53.

"Finally," he said, relieved. "She was getting annoying. Now-" He didn't get to finish as he immediately jumped away, avoiding a beam of green energy that came from the robot's palms. Cado landed, alert.

Beta-53 moved quickly, its fist clenched and aimed towards Cado. The Saiyatonian caught it, grunting. He clenched his fists, about to lift the robot away, but it managed to shoot a green blast from its core, striking Cado and launching him backwards. His feet skidded across the ground, his body wracked with pain. He grunted confused. _That beam hurt more than it should've. In fact, I feel slightly weaker. Almost like-_ His eyes widened, before narrowing.

"Damn Kryptonite," he growled. Sensing the energy the robot was using, his suspicions were confirmed, having senses the radiation. It seemed that the robot was using a bigger chunk of Kryptonite than what he had on him.

"Time to put my resistance to the test," Cado said, smirking cockily. He charged at the robot, tanking the Kryptonite blasts. He grunted each time, feeling weaker than before. But the good thing was that he wasn't falling over in agony. The robot made to fire more blasts, but Cado had enough. Getting his sword out, there was a flash of light before Beta-53's right arm was severed, the limb falling by its side.

To its credit, it didn't show any pain, rather held out his stump towards the boy. Instead of large beams of Kryptonite, lasers were shot instead. Cado jumped and dodged, knowing that he couldn't keep on getting hit by the beams. While they did help for resistance, having him weakened wasn't something that he wanted. He shot several ki blasts in retaliation, each attack colliding with each other.

It was now a battle of attrition, the robot moving around and shooting Kryptonite blasts, while Cado kept shooting ki blasts. This was broken when Beta-53's core opened, revealing the chunk of Kryptonite inside. It glowed, shooting a wide, powerful beam at him. Thinking quickly, Cado warped behind the robot, slicing through its ankles and making it fall in a heap, its Kryptonite core almost being dislodged.

While down, it certainly wasn't out. Holding out its remaining hand, it morphed into a long steel blade, which spun rapidly. The drill-like sword was then aimed at him, making him hold up his sword to defend. Cado grunted as he was pushed back slightly, the drill trying to penetrate the Dragon Sword. He pushed back, the drill having no luck in piercing the weapon. Just as he was about to push it back, he grunted again as Beta-53's foot collided with him, making him hit the wall slightly.

Cado looked at the machine, eyes narrowed. The drill sliced through the air, making Cado move to the side as it pierced where it previously was. The arm extended again, stabbing at Cado as he dodged again and again. Sliding under, Cado sliced the limb off, leaving the robot armless. Grabbing the drill, he hurled the weapon like a javelin, stabbing the robot in its core.

Taking advantage of this, Cado performed a Psycho Crusher, the Dragon Sword in his hands and spinning along with him. The sword sliced through the impaled drill and the robot, causing sparks to be produced. Thinking quickly, Cado yanked the chunk of Kryptonite out from Beta-53's chest plate. The robot began shaking, its slits flashing black and green. It was going to overload.

Cado quickly carried the chunk of Kryptonite with him as he flew upwards, breaking through the ceiling and flying up in the air. Once he was at a certain height, he immediately had Kelex opening up and contort into a large cube, swallowing the rock whole. With that, Cado cupped his hands. "Ka... Me..."

A blue light formed in his cupped hands as he looked down at the base. "Ha... Me...".

Attack fully formed, Cado threw his arms downwards, shouting, "Ha!" The familiar blue beam shot down, lighting up the air as it continued its descent. Soon, it connected with the building, burrowing through it. The attack exploded, taking the building with it in a glorious explosion of light and force. Cado's hair was blown back as he continued staring at the scene before him, ending the attack.

Looking down, he inspected his handiwork. The building was completely destroyed, leaving scorched and barren land. The force from the attack also seemed to have destroyed a couple of buildings surrounding it.

 _A little explosive, but it got the job done,_ Cado thought to himself. He turned around to fly back to Helena.

 **XXX**

Cado walked towards Helena's office aboard the Freedom Fighter. Opening the door, he walked in. "I'm back," he said upon seeing the woman sitting at her desk.

Helena blinked, surprised. "That was fast."

Not saying anything, Cado dropped the disc in front of her. "Here's the data on what MIST is doing. I only skimmed through it, but you'll be surprised to find out what they're doing."

"Thank you, Cado. Did you encounter any resistance?"

"Some, but they were easily handled. I also ended up destroying the whole building, so there'd be no evidence of the entire thing."

Helena's eyes widened as she heard that, a little surprised. "That was quite reckless, blowing up the facility like that. It will most likely be on the news."

"True, but there'll be no evidence of what transpired, as well as have no one follow me. What's done is done anyway," Cado retorted, waving away the concern.

"I see," Helena said, frowning. While she agreed with the points he gave, how he went about it was a bit too loud. "Is Christie dead?"

"Killed the bitch myself," he said proudly.

"Well, thank you, Cado. I'll make good on my promise. The money will be yours, I will see what I can do about the scientists, and I'll give you Alpha-152's last location."

"You're welcome, Helena," he thanked, smiling lightly.

 **XXX**

Cado was flying towards a city, trying to locate his old sensei Ryu. Helena had asked him to inform him of what Donovan had done, and bring him on board of this whole project.

From what Helena had gotten from the disc, the two had figured out how the Kasumi Cado had encountered was a clone. He was confused as to why she didn't recognise him, as the two had met before, but he didn't ponder too much on that. She was created for purpose of Phase 4: where Donovan would be testing Alpha-152's combat parameters.

The entire thing had Cado experience mixed feelings. On the one hand, the clone was created as a copy of Kasumi, something that didn't sit well with him the last time the two met. Still, by all rights, she was a living being. It wasn't exactly her own fault that she was created for evil intent.

Expanding his senses, Cado tried to locate where Ryu was. After a few minutes, his eyes went open as he found where the ninja was. Flying down, he landed on a building, simply waiting. Rolling his eyes, he spoke, "You really need to stop doing that."

"It's in my profession," Ryu simply stated, walking from behind. He stood beside him as the two looked down, inspecting the city. "So, what is that you want? I know you didn't come for a social greeting."

"I'll be brief; Helena wanted to see you, as she has information involving Donovan," Cado said.

To his credit, Ryu's posture didn't change. "I see. Tell her I will meet her when I've finished my business here."

"Need any help?"

"No. I prefer to work alone," Ryu responded. Cado simply smirked, looking at his mentor.

"Oh, I don't know. Old men like you can break easily. Maybe you should leave these things to us youngsters..." He chuckled at the glare Ryu was giving him. "Huh, and here I thought that you didn't show any emotion."

"I don't, but your aggravating presence just stirs something in me," Ryu responded, sounding annoyed.

"I'm flattered, really. But I prefer women," he cheekily responded. He laughed as he quickly disappeared, avoiding a hailstorm of kunai and shuriken.

 **XXX**

Cado quickly walked into Helena's office the next day, wearing white baggy pants and with a black sash, a black-and-red vest, and a grey vest. "So, where's Kasumi's clone?" he asked.

"She just left a while ago. I told her the location of where Alpha-152 is. Hayate and the others should be there soon," she said, showing him a picture of a oil rig.

"Let me guess. You own that oil rig and you want me to go there?" he stated, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, given her recent behaviour I believe she might try something...," she trailed off.

Cado nodded, already knowing what to do. "Got it. I'll stop her and bring her back here."

Helena also nodded, "Be very careful Vince. Kasumi's clone will be relentless in finding Alpha-152."

"Maybe so, but I don't plan to be defeated," he said simply. With that, he stepped off the ship, flying away.

 **XXX**

Cado's eyes widened as he saw the entire oil rig engulfed in flames as a helicopter was just above it. "Just what the hell happened here?!" He tried to use his X-ray vision to try and locate anything, but he had no such luck.

He hissed. "Hopefully, Kasumi's clone will be alright." Lowering himself down, he used his super breath to blow away the flames partially, inspecting the wreckage. He landed on the ship, trying to search.

Suddenly, a loud explosion occurred, a piece of flaming debris falling towards him. Cado dodged it, annoyed at all the smoke and flaming debris everywhere. "Damn. I wish I could blast this debris away. But then I wouldn't find the clone," Cado commented, hands alight with ki. Just as he said that, another piece of debris was aimed for him. Growling, Cado aimed his hand to blast it away, but suddenly remembered that he couldn't blast anything away. He momentarily tried to stop the blast from being fired, controlling his ki.

The result was that a visible shockwave erupted from his hand, shattering the debris into pieces. Cado's eyes went wide at that. _That's new_ , he thought to himself, surprised. _I didn't know my ki could do that. But experiments for later._

Cado expanded his sensing, trying to locate Kasumi's clone. Eventually, he managed to find it. He kept on shooting out shockwaves from his palms that blew away any flaming debris or destroyed it. _Where is she?_ he thought frantically, searching. He continued to look for Kasumi's clone until he found her lying down on the floor in a pool of her own blood. His eyes widened as he quickly went to her. "Kasumi!"

A more louder explosion occurred, shoving both of them away. Thinking quickly, Cado threw up a ki shield, defending both himself and Kasumi from any wreckage raining down upon them. He strained his ears, hearing her weak heartbeat. "There's definitely a lot of blood lost... not to mention that her pulse is slowing down." He inspected her, his X-ray and microscopic vision kicking in. There were multiple blood clots on her stomach and back. Thankfully, none of her bones or organs were damaged.

"I don't know if a Sensu bean could cover this much damage," he muttered to himself, inspecting the damage. "First, I have to stop her bleeding." He didn't know anything about healing people, but even he knew that getting rid of the blood was a priority. Taking out a kunai, he carefully cut her clothes away, careful not to look at anything. Then he balled up the cloth, pressing it against her bleeding wound gently. The clone shifted uncomfortably, but didn't do much else.

After a while, he removed the cloth, seeing that the blood was mostly removed. "It's not the best, but it'll do," he muttered. Another explosion occurred, and Cado blasted away a metal pipe that was on fire. Reaching a hand into his pocket, he picked out the sash of Sensu beans. Taking one out, he quickly crushed it, and sprinkled the remains into the clone's mouth. Unconsciously, she chewed and swallowed it.

Her wounds healed by a good amount. Immediately, her eyes shot open as she groaned, trying to sit up. "W-What happened?" she stuttered weakly.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake," Cado said, relieved. Kasumi's clone turned towards him, shocked.

"C-Cado?!" she said, shocked. "Y-You're here! Why?"

"Look, we can discuss this when the oil rig doesn't look like it's about to explode," Cado said, scooping her up bridal style. Kasumi's clone blushed heavily at this. With that, Cado leapt up, his ki bubble surrounding the two of them as they crashed through the ceiling, out into the open air. The change from toxic, smoke-filled air, to clean air was refreshing.

Cado quickly flew the two away, just in time to avoid the powerful explosion that overtook the oil rig.

 **XXX**

The two touched down at a nearby island, far away the now destroyed oil rig. Kasumi coughed a little, but was otherwise fine. Cado bent down, inspecting her. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," Kasumi's clone thanked, before looking at him. "W-What happened?"

Cado frowned, knowing that this might be tough for her. "Do you know what happened to cause that explosion?"

Kasumi's clone's expression also turned serious. "It happened when I was fighting Alpha-152. Unfortunately, she escaped."

"Who injured you that badly? You nearly died," Cado said, curious.

Her face turned sad as she spoke. "It was Ayane and my brother... Hayate."

"What?!" Cado exclaimed, shocked. Why would Hayate do something like that? Sure, she was a clone, but that didn't mean that he had to almost kill her. "Why the hell would he do something like that?!"

"Do you know why he did that?" the clone asked, confused.

Cado reeled in his anger, looking at Kasumi warily. "Are you sure you want to know? Because I can guarantee that you won't like the answer."

"I do! I know everyone has been keeping me in the dark and I want to know why," Kasumi's clone replied.

"All right...," Cado muttered. "Kasumi, you are also a clone like Alpha-152. The reason why Hayate and Ayane nearly killed you was most likely because of the way you were acting. You were relentless in your search with Alpha-152 and didn't hesitate to hurt anyone in your way."

Her eyes widened quickly as her mouth starting opening and closing in shock. "I... I-I'm just a c-clone!? ...T-Then everything I know and felt was fake, it was all a lie!"

Cado looked at her with sadness. She was technically true. Her life, memories, experiences, weren't hers. Not exactly. Making her look him in the eye, he spoke. "Even if you're a clone, Kasumi, you still have your own thoughts and feelings. It doesn't matter if it came from someone else, it's still yours and yours alone."

The clone looked him in the eyes, small tears falling. "W-Why did you risk your life for mine? I-I'm not the real Kasumi."

"So?" His response left her stumped. "I don't care about any of that. Just because you're a clone doesn't mean that you're not a living being. That you don't matter. Even if you're Kasumi's clone, your thoughts and feelings are your own. You matter."

The clone's eyes widened as she heard all of this. Cado frowned. "You know, you need a name. It'll be confusing to call you Kasumi all the time... don't worry. I'll think of one later."

Kasumi's clone smiled. "I can see why the original is so fond of you."

Cado raised an eyebrow. "Fond, huh?" He smiled a little.

Suddenly, the clone fell down, shivering. "W-What's happening?!" she exclaimed. Cado was by her side, alarmed. He was confused; why was she acting like this? Her wounds were healed, the Sensu bean made sure of that. Was this something that it couldn't heal.

Suddenly, her body starting turning transparent. Cado's eyes widened. "You're ki is weakening significantly!" he noted, placing his hand on her body. "And your body isn't responding well to it. It's almost like you're... missing something." His eyes narrowed. "Maybe..."

"What is it?" she asked, her body starting to turn somewhat normal.

"Your energy feels hollow, like its missing something vital. Like an organ," he explained, his mind trying to think of a solution. "My guess is that it's linked to Alpha-152. Specifically, your obsession in finding it. Probably means something deeper, like you need her to... complete you, I guess."

Kasumi's clone noticed that her body was now back to normal. "Then that means that I'll have to merge with Alpha-152 in order to become whole," she mused.

"That seems to be the case," Cado commented. He frowned. "But you may need to hurry. It doesn't seem like you have a lot of time left."

"Then I need to find Alpha-152 quickly," she said, about to move, until Cado stopped her. "You mean 'we' are going to find her."

The clone smiled, liking the warmth of his hand. "That's right."

After she had recovered for a bit, the two took off in the air. Cado planned on meeting with Helena to find Alpha-152's location and put an end to all of this. He looked to the woman in his arms. "By the way, I think I thought of a good name for you."

"Really? What is it?" she asked curiously.

"'Aika'," he said, hoping she'd like it.

"'Aika'," she repeated, testing the name from her tongue.

"Do you like it?" he asked as they flew.

She hummed, before smiling. "'Aika' is fine. I like it a lot."

"Good," he nodded. "Now, let's put an end to this mess."

 **Finished. Two stories updated on the same day? Surprised even myself.**

 **Hope y'all liked the chapter. In case most of you don't know, this chapter and next chapter will follow the Dead or Alive 5 story. Then it's back to Dragon Ball! Woohoo!**

 **Nothing overly new to say, so let's move onto Guest reviews:**

 **1) Boblets: I understand that you've been waiting for the two elements of the story, but just be patient. I've put the other crossovers because I wanted to. If you can't wait, then leave. Simple as.**

 **2) Here's more. And hopefully, it'll be fun.**

 **3) I understand you're concern, but I know what I'm doing. While many elements do make a story unrecognisable, I don't plan for this to happen to this story or Arcane Chaos.**

 **Also, a big thank you from me to you DB-20, for your support. Seriously, thank you so much dude (or girl.).**

 **A big thank you to all those who f,f,r and r the story. Love goes to all y'all.**

 **Read and Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

"Don't worry, Aika. We're almost there," Cado assured her as he flew with her in his arms. The two stopped for a while to get food and clothes, the latter Aika spent quite a while deciding on. Although it wasn't so bad. Cado personally thought that she looked good in whatever she wore, something that she teased him about.

"Thank you, Cado," Aika said, wearing a red-and-black shinobi shōzoku, complete with a fishnet vest, arm-guards, tabi-style boots with butterfly pattern shin-guards. "And there's no need to worry. I'll successively merge with Alpha-152 and become complete."

"I may believe in you," he said, frowning. "But that doesn't mean I can't have my worries."

"I know. But you'll just have to trust in me."

It was silent between the two at the moment as they flew. Suddenly, Cado remembered something. "Oh, Helena informed me about this earlier: there's a high chance that we'll encounter Ayane, Hayate and Ryu."

Aika's eye twitched at that. "Is that so? Well, at least I'll be able to pay them back."

"That's fine. Just focus on merging with Alpha. I don't want you getting distracted and then dying before you can reach your goal."

"... Fine. But I _will_ fight back if they attack me," she promised.

Cado sighed at that. "Fair enough." He hummed for a moment. "I wonder how they're doing."

 **XXX**

Cado and Aika looked at Ryu and Ayane in disbelief as they saw them running from a helicopter that was currently shooting bullets at them. "How the hell did they get detected by a helicopter? Aren't they ninjas?" Cado questioned, shocked. "Well, I guess we should give them a hand."

She looked at the boy and gave him a pleading look. "Can we wait just a little longer? I want to see them dodging bullets some more."

Cado sweatdropped at her request but shrugged, knowing that Aika obviously has resentment towards the two. "All right, let's just try to sneak into the facility first."

Just as he said that Ryu leapt into the air and launched a Torn Sky Blast from his palms that destroyed the helicopter. Ayane then quickly dashed away, the two immediately jumped from railing to railing quickly and evaded gun fire from another helicopter.

Cado however sighed and quickly sneaked inside with Aika, whom the latter was smiling at watching Ryu and Ayane run away from the gun fire. "We should be there soon, Aika."

"Right," she agreed, nodding.

A young woman that looked exactly like Aika leapt out of a helicopter that just exploded. She landed on the ground wearing a black leather ninja outfit with long black fingerless gloves, black arm-guards and shin-guards, throwing knives tucked in pockets on her waist, a blue choker necklace around her neck, and her wakizashi sword with decorative red tassels tied to her back. She had her hair tied in a ponytail with a blue ribbon instead of her traditional yellow one.

Cado's eyes widened greatly as he saw the young woman run away. "Kasumi!"

"I see. So that's Kasumi...," Aika commented, before she shook her head.

Cado also shook his head. "We should go quickly. Also, you'll need to cover your face. Here." He tore off a bit of his sash, giving it to Aika. "It'll make things easier to explain to Kasumi."

Aika nodded as she did so, the two leaping into the M.I.S.T laboratory.

 **XXX**

Cado and Aika ran through a hall as they saw Kasumi stop, an unknown man in front of her. "Stop right there."

"I can't let you go any further," he spoke as he folded his arms.

"Then I'll just fight my way through," Kasumi said, getting into her fighting stance.

"I can see that you don't want my help," Cado said, stepping into the open beside Aika, who had her face - except for her eyes - covered.

Kasumi's eyes widened greatly, recognising the voice. She turned around to see Cado with a young woman. "Cado?! Why are you here?!"

"I'll explain later," he said, holding up his hand and summoning his ki. Instead of a ki blast, a shockwave was produced, blasting the man back, making him land on his back as he fell unconscious.

"I love that trick," he commented, looking at the unconscious man. He then looked towards Kasumi. "Now, I'll let you get to your business. In the meantime..." Wrapping his hands around Aika's waist, he winked at Kasumi. "Later."

Her eyes widened greatly as she understood what he was going to do. "Cado wait, don't-!" Kasumi shouted before he jumped off of the platform with Aika. She made to pursue him but stopped, remembering something. "I sometimes forget that he can fly...," she muttered to herself.

Cado and Aika quickly fell to the floor, eventually having their descent slowed until their feet touched the ground. She looked at Cado like he was crazy. "Don't ever do that again, Cado! My heart's pounding really fast...".

"But I can fly, so it was fine," Cado countered, an 'innocent' smile on his face.

Just as the two were about to continue walking, the platform finished descending with Kasumi, quickly going towards Cado. "Why did you scare me like that?!"

"Technically, it's your fault because you forgot I can fly." At her glare, he shrugged. "What? It's the truth. Now, let's focus on actually finding Alpha."

Kasumi didn't question how he knew about Alpha-152. The trio quickly ran into a large room, Kasumi quickly turned to the left as she and the other two saw Hayate unconscious, being held in mid-air by multiple beams of light that were sticking out his body. "Hayate?! Hayate!"

She quickly ran towards the window and tried to move the window that was blocking him from them.

"What the hell happened to him?!" Cado asked, confused and worried.

Aika resisted the urge to quickly run towards the window and join Kasumi as she spoke. "I don't know, but we should get him out of there as soon as possible."

"Ah, the star of the show arrived. Along with some unexpected guests, the boy wonder and the failed clone," a voice called out.

Kasumi's eyes narrowed at that last part as she glanced at Aika, before turning around along with Cado and Aika to see a young man wearing a dark grey sleeveless jacket with a hood, the main front of the jacket missing. In addition, he had grey jeans with a brown belt and two brown bags on the side, along with black and brown shoes.

Cado raised an eyebrow. "So, you're Donovan?"

"Incorrect, kid. Name's Rig. We've been keeping an eye on you ever since Christie told us what you did. It was a bit unnatural to see a kid your age with powers, so we started watching your every move. Gotta say though, you do a lot interesting things on your spare time. You'll be a good addition to Project Epsilion and Phase-4. You'll be joining that Mugen-Tenshin ninja soon," Rig answered.

Cado chuckled. "Aw, how precious. You think you actually stand a chance against me."

"Cado, stay back. I'll handle this," Kasumi said, going into a stance.

"Not alone you're not," Aika commented as she also went into the same stance as her.

Cado frowned, looking at the clone. "Aika, are you sure? What about your energy?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry, I won't waste much of it on him," she replied.

Cado looked back and forth between Aika and Kasumi, then sighed, knowing that the two couldn't be talked out of this. "All right, fine. Just be careful you two."

"Okay, Cado," the two answered at the same time. They then glanced at each other, mildly annoyed.

Rig however laughed. "Oh, this is rich."

Kasumi and Aika said nothing but immediately charged at Rig, with an intense fury that surprised Cado. Rig tried to block both Kasumi and Aika's combined assault as he tried to punch Kasumi. She immediately grabbed him and flipped Rig into the floor. Aika took the opportunity and jumped on top of his stomach.

"Urgh!" Rig grunted, quickly rolling out of the way as Kasumi tried to do the same thing. He got up and kicked Aika. She grunted in pain, but grabbed his foot and flipped him over, sending him into the floor, which Kasumi took advantage of and jumped on top of his stomach brutally. Rig let out a sharp gasp of pain as he quickly got up and countered with a punch to Kasumi's stomach. She staggered back a bit, as Aika appeared behind him and kicked him in the back, sending him into Kasumi. She took advantage of that and kicked him in the stomach with enough force to send Rig back the clone.

Aika quickly punched Rig twice, kicked him in the face and palmed his back. He staggered a bit, but quickly countered by punching her twice the stomach, and finished with a kick to the same place. Aika grunted in pain as she fell to the floor. Kasumi quickly went to Rig, punched him in the chest and the face three times, and finished with a sweep kick that sent him into the floor.

Rig grunted in pain and got up, punching Kasumi in the stomach, to which she blocked. He then sidestepped to the left and delivered a brutal kick to her rib cage, sending her into the floor. Both Kasumi and Aika got up, looking at each other and nodding. They quickly charged at Rig, who got into a defensive stance. Aika punched Rig, to which he blocked and grabbed her arm. She then followed up with an unexpected kick to his face, forcing him to let go of his grip. Kasumi quickly grabbed Rig and went underneath him, kicking him in the stomach multiple times, sending him into the air. Aika saw this and jumped into the air with a boost from Kasumi, kicking Rig directly in the face, sending him towards the end of the platform.

Cado hummed in appreciation as he watched the fight in fascination. The two worked extremely well together, which made sense since they were very similar to each other. "Guess it's time to wake Hayate up," he muttered, moving in the unconscious ninja's direction.

The two finished the fight with a double blow to the sternum, Rig falling off the platform and landing painfully, now unconscious.

Kasumi quickly ran towards the window and pounded on it. "Hayate! Hayate, wake up!"

The door opened, as Lisa Hamilton walked in, wearing a blue blouse, black skirt, brown stockings, black shoes, a white lab coat and reading glasses. "Project Epsilon... They're reactivating it... Who's doing this?!"

Kasumi turned around and looked at the woman she then walked towards her. "It's you...? But... Why would you do this?"

"Hold on Kasumi," Cado said, gaining their attention. "Did you see her reaction? She's obviously surprised. I don't think she knew about this."

"The boy is right, I didn't know about this," Lisa said. "This is a relic from Project Episilon. In fact, I think I can get him out of there...".

"I have a better idea," Cado suggested, taking out his Dragon Sword. "We can simply do this..." He stabbed the sword through the glass, centimetres away from piercing Hayate. Moving his wrist, the sword moved so fast that it looked like the glass stood still. Sheathing his sword with a _click_ , the glass shattered. Cado then threw several kunai at the devices that were shooting the beams of light.

They broke, leaving Hayate to drop to the ground, Cado there to catch him. "Hayate!" Kasumi exclaimed, rushing to check up on him.

At that moment, Ryu and Ayane came rushing in. Ayane's eyes went wide at seeing Hayate's condition. "Master Hayate!"

"From my studies from the lab, he was put into sleep at a cellular level," Lisa commented, making Ayane and Kasumi look towards Hayate, shocked.

"Does that mean that he's in a coma?" Cado asked.

"Yes, but he should recover soon," Lisa commented.

The room suddenly shook as everyone looked to see some kind of doors moving around with numbers on it. "What the-?" Cado exclaimed.

"This isn't good," Aika commented with a frown.

"Alphas... So many of them?!" Kasumi asked in a shocked tone.

"Well, Donovan is trying to make a mass production of Alphas," Lisa answered, worried. Her eyes widened. "Phase-4! It's happening! You have to stop it!"

A light green, light formed in the middle of the room. It formed into a clone of Kasumi, the body glowing a green colour.

Cado looked at Aika with a nod. "I think now would be a good time, Aika."

"A good time for what?" Ayane asked with a small frown.

Aika removed her make-shift mask, surprising Kasumi and Ayane at the identical features of Kasumi, while Ryu just raised an eyebrow. "To put it simply, she needs to merge with Alpha," Cado explained. "Donovan messed her up and split her in half. Alpha is the missing half. If she doesn't merge with Alpha soon, her body will become unstable and she will die."

Ayane frowned at the explanation as Kasumi looked sad and Ryu nodded. Aika just sighed. Cado meanwhile looked at the man in his arms. Thinking of a way to wake him up, Cado simply decided to poke his face. After a couple of pokes, Hayate's face scrunched up in annoyance. After five more pokes, he caught Cado's wrist, eyes opening to glare at him. "Really?"

"I could've slapped you," Cado offered shrugging. Groaning, Hayate got out of Cado's arms, feeling groggy. As Alpha advanced towards them, Ryu stepped forward to engage her, giving them ample time to think. Hayate and Ayane immediately engaged in conflict with Alpha, leaving the others alone.

"And he didn't even give me time to hand him a Sensu bean," Cado muttered, hand on his pouch.

"He can fight without it," Aika waved away nonchalantly.

"You're only saying that because of your grudge," he pointed out.

"Semantics," she weakly argued, making Kasumi raise a brow.

They then looked ahead to see Hayate and Ayane breathing heavily from exhaustion from their fight. Alpha got up from the floor to Cado's surprise, she changed into Ryu and fired a Torn Sky Blast from her palms at them. Ryu quickly followed in suite and repeated her action.

Hayate and Ayane jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the attack. They jumped in the space in front of the spectators. Alpha fired off the same attack twice, making the two be on guard. Cado intervened by raising his hands, yelling. The attacks were simultaneously blocked by the shockwaves produced from Cado's hands.

Ayane's eyes widened as Hayate looked impressed. "Looks like you've learned new tricks," he commented.

Cado smiled a little. Alpha suddenly appeared before them, shifting into her original form as she got into a fighting stance. Cado stepped forward. "Okay, you've all had your turns at fighting. Now it's mine."

Alpha hissed and charged at Cado, who merely disappeared in an afterimage. Confused, Alpha suddenly ducked as she avoided a powerful kick. As he moved, his tail unwrapped itself around his waist, tangling around Alpha's throat. Cado landed on his hands, spinning clockwise swiftly as Alpha was spun around rapidly. Cado released her, sending her flying straight into the wall, denting it.

Hissing weakly, Alpha stood up shakily. She took on Kasumi's appearance more prominently. She disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossom petals, making Cado snort. After waiting for a few moments, he held Alpha's hand, which was made to strike him. Twisting the wrist, Cado struck with two fingers in her solar plexus, winding her. Cado kept on striking, fingers ablaze as he struck with pinpoint accuracy, disabling and defeating her within moments.

Alpha fell to one knee, dazed. He then turned towards Aika, who looked on in shock. "Think it's about time you guys merged now."

Nodding, Aika advanced towards the prone Alpha, who looked up and hissed at her. Aika glared at her, shocking her. "Are you calm?"

Alpha made to stand, but was too injured to move. "I said are you calm?!" Aika snapped her, making her flinch, but ultimately nod. "Let's become one. Please. We'll accomplish more things together as one."

She waited for her answer. Alpha knelt, before she stood there. She nodded, extending her hand.

"Thank you," Aika thanked. The two grabbed each other's hand as a bright light enveloped the room.

Cado looked at the bright light with a small smile. "Looks like she did it."

"Indeed," Ryu spoke before continuing. "Are you sure that she will not go berserk?"

Cado scoffed. "Please. She has Kasumi's personality. She's practically a wallflower." He ignored Kasumi's annoyed cry of "Hey!", a confident smile on his face. "My point being, she'll be fine."

Pretty soon, the bright light faded, leaving Aika standing where she originally was. A quick scan had Cado confirmed that her ki was fully stabilised. With the exception of Cado, everyone immediately went into a fighting stance. He rolled his eyes and walked towards Aika, ignoring the warnings from Kasumi and Hayate. "How do feel Aika?"

Aika smiled and hugged him. "I feel great. Thank you for helping me, Cado."

"No problem," his muffled voice called out, his face smothered between her breasts. _They feel so soft..._ , he thought to himself, a small (read: large) part of him feeling overjoyed at the sensation.

"Hey, get Cado's face out of there!" Kasumi yelled, annoyed.

Aika looked towards Kasumi, a mischievous look on her face. "Why? Do you feel jealous?"

"W-What?! No!" Kasumi hastily denied, her face tomato-red. "That's my body he's feeling up!"

"Oh, that's true," she said. Aika removed Cado from her chest, his face completely red, a trail of blood running from his nose. "Well, Cado? How did our breasts feel?"

"So soft..." he kept muttering, making Kasumi blush and Hayate look annoyed.

Suddenly, explosions occurred, making everyone go on alert. The building shook, several pieces of debris falling. Each of them dodged or destroyed the pieces, looking worried. "This place is going to be destroyed soon," Ryu observed. "We should leave."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Cado asked. He took hold of Lisa and warped away, leaving the others to leave via their respective methods of teleporting and exiting. Leaving the building to collapse and explode.

 **XXX**

Cado and Aika exited Helena's office on board the Freedom Fighter, leaving Lisa with the woman. _It'll take a while but I think Helena will be able to locate Donovan with the information that Lisa would provide_ , he thought. _Hopefully, she'll contact me right after she calls Ryu and the others._

"Cado, what are you thinking about?" Aika asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing really important. Let's go see the others Aika," he said.

"Is it really necessary?" She asked, pouting a little.

"Yeah. Besides, I want to tell them a secret of mine," he added.

"A secret?" Aika queried, frowning in thought. Knowing why she didn't want to meet with the others, he said, "You shouldn't really hold a grudge on them. You know as a shinobi, that it was nothing personal. I don't like it either, but that's just how it is."

Aika said nothing but nodded, knowing that was the case. The looked out to see Ryu, Ayane, Hayate and Kasumi looking at them.

Seeing that they were all gathered, Cado began to explain. "Well, there's something that I've been wanting to tell you guys."

"What's that, Cado?" Ryu asked, curious.

Cado sighed, deciding to come out with it. "I'm an alien," he said simply, unfurling his tail. Seeing some shocked faces on Kasumi and Hayate, the incredulous look on Ayane's face, and the curious look on Ryu's face. He then spoke about the Saiyan race, the Kryptonians, and the destruction of both planets of said race. After a while, everyone looked at him silently. Aika stared at Cado, stunned.

After a while, Hayate spoke. "That was... something. But it makes a lot of sense, now that I think of it. Your strength, your tail, your intellect."

"Why did you come here?" Ayane asked bluntly, making the others glare at her. "Why did you come to Earth?"

Cado shrugged, not bothered by the question. "I don't know specifically. But I don't regret coming here." He then turned towards Aika and Kasumi. "So, what are you two going to do now? It'll take a while for Helena to finish analysing Donovan's location."

Aika looked at Kasumi, who smiled. "I'll stay with Kasumi for now. Get to know her. But I'd love to get in touch with you, Cado."

Cado smiled, looking happy. "I'd like that."

 **XXX**

Cado had exited the Freedom Fighter, promising to get in touch with the others soon. He stood atop a cliff, looking at the night sky. He smiled lightly, thinking of the coming day. It had been a while - a long, long wait - but the day was coming.

The World Martial Arts Tournament.

Cado chuckled, thinking of how Kakarot was doing. Hopefully, he had gotten stronger. It'd be a waste if he himself had gotten stronger, and Kakarot had grown weaker.

"I'll see you soon, Kakarot," he muttered, his grin on his face. "And hopefully, you'll give me the fight I've been craving."

 **XXX**

Three years had passed quickly, as contestants were rolling in quickly, awaiting the matches ahead. One such contestant was running at high speeds, almost a blur. The figure slowly became visible when he skidded to a stop, right in front of a particular group of people.

"Goku!" Roshi exclaimed, seeing one of his students arrive for the tournament. "You're here, and... what are you wearing?"

"Hehehe!" Goku chuckled, scratching his head sheepishly. "Sorry. This was the only thing that I could wear for the time being."

"Wait," Bulma asked, a look of disgust on her face. "You mean you've been wearing that for three years?"

"No, silly," Goku denied, rolling his eyes. "I wore it, for like, six months."

Everyone looked at him, astounded. "I sometimes forget that he's been living by himself for a while," Yamcha uttered, shocked. He then looked around. "Hey, where's Cado? He said he was going to be here?"

"I don't know," Bulma said, a worried look on her face. "He wouldn't miss an event like this."

"Don't worry, he'll be here," Goku said dismissively, Roshi nodding in agreement.

"How do you know?" Krillin asked, confused.

"Because I'm right here," a voice answered behind them, making a couple of them jump. They all turned around to see Cado standing there, wearing a black-and-red version of his usual gi.

"Cado!" Bulma exclaimed happily, running forward and hugging the boy strongly. "I've missed you!"

"... I've missed you, too," he admitted, secretly enjoying hugging her. "It's been a while. You... look good."

Bulma blushed a little. "Yeah. And..." She looked at his arms. "You've gotten more muscular."

"Hmm," Cado hummed, nodding. "Yeah. I've been training like crazy."

"Hey, Cado!" Goku yelled, waving at his cousin.

Cado smiled brightly. "Kakarot, good to see you-" He looked at his attire. "What are you wearing?"

"Like it? I got it from this really mean tiger!" the boy said, showcasing his 'clothes'.

Cado looked at the assembled group. "Please tell me someone has a gi for him to wear."

"Already have it," Roshi said, chuckling. "But it's good to see you, my boy!" He walked forward and gave his grandson a big hug. "I can tell that you've gotten stronger. However..." A perverted expression appeared on his face. "Did you meet any beautiful women? Come on, you can tell your grandfather."

A small blush appeared on his face. His mind went over the women he met on his travels: Chun-Li, Cammy, Kasumi, Aika, even Ayane. "L-Let's not talk about it," he managed to say.

"Hoho! You have! Y-You think you can save some for me?!" the old man asked, an eager expression on his face. He grunted in pain as he was swatted on the head by Bulma. "Watch it, old man!" she yelled, annoyed at what Roshi had asked Cado.

"Anyway," Krillin interjected. "Let's enter for the tournament."

Nodding, the group went to the registration desk. "I'd like to enter the tournament," Cado said first to the attendant.

"Alright," the man said. "Can I get your name?"

"Cado," he stated flatly.

The man had a surprised look on his face. _"The_ Cado?! You're the returning champion! I remember seeing you fight in the last tournament! You were amazing!"

"Thank you," Cado responded, smiling.

The rest signed their names, getting entry for the tournament. "This is going to be so cool!" Goku exclaimed, excited.

"Well, well," a voice said from behind them. "What do we have here?"

Turning around, the group saw that the voice belonged to an old man in a martial arts uniform and a hat that had a giant crane on it. His two students stood behind him, one tall and bald with three eyes wearing a similar martial arts outfit in the same colours and symbol, and the other short with a white painted face and red dimples. "It looks like Roshi and his band of losers. The only reason your pupil won the last tournament was because we weren't there. This year we'll all be entering to beat you and your school once and for all." With that the three turned and left.

"What a jerk," Bulma commented, frowning.

"Who the hell was that?" Cado asked his grandfather, who was frowning.

"That was the Crane Hermit," Roshi replied. "We were both students of the same teacher but we had a falling out several years ago."

"What happened?" Goku asked.

"Well," Roshi explained, "Crane was a merciless opponent. He'd stop at nothing to win. He would abuse the power he had over others and bully people to get his way. But the real falling out came when his first student decided to start using what he'd learned to murder for hire."

Cado frowned, trying to remember something. "That old man's symbol..." His eyes went wide in remembrance. "It was that cyborg! Tao something!"

"Yes," Roshi said. "He was also Crane's younger brother. He was as ruthless as his master."

"Yeah, we ran into him a few years ago," Yamcha added.

"Really?" Roshi asked.

"Yeah," Goku replied. "He was working for the Red Ribbon Army, but Cado killed him."

"Why am I not surprised?" Roshi muttered, hearing that. "This can't be good. Crane and his students won't rest until they get revenge for this."

"Joy," Cado muttered, rolling his eyes. "Well, we'll just see what they're capable of in the tournament.

 **XXX**

"Are you ready for a tournament?!" the announcer yelled into the microphone. "We have an all-star line up for you today." The preliminary rounds had gone by fairly quickly with no big surprises. "Now, our match ups will be as follows: Yamcha vs. Tien, Cado vs. Master Roshi, Krillin vs. Chiaotzu, and Goku vs. Master Shen!"

The crowd cheered at hearing the names of the fighters.

"This promises to be a good tournament," the announcer stated. "Both the Turtle school and the Crane school have many members in this fight. Which school will turn out on top?"

The crowd quickly increased their cheers, the atmosphere filled with excitement.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said, "our first match is about to begin. "In one corner we have a returning tournament participant, Yamcha. Facing off against Yamcha today is a member of the Crane School of fighting and student of the Crane Hermit, Tien."

Yamcha stood facing Tien in the ring. He stared at the triclops, trying to find a weakness in his stance. It was obvious that his opponent was skilled but how skilled was still to be seen.

"Ready?" the announcer called out. "Fight!"

Yamcha and Tien both shot at each other, throwing kicks and punches wildly. Both fighters dodged or blocked the punches from their opponents, neither one having a clear advantage over the other. Fists flew wildly as the two tested each other for weaknesses. Seconds later, the two separated.

"Not bad," Yamcha said, panting slightly.

"You're stronger than I expected," Tien admitted, also panting slightly. "Considering your training, I figured I could toy around with you. I see I'm going to have to actually try to win this."

"You talk too much," Yamcha said, scoffing. "You won't be able to stand a chance against my Wolf Fang Fist attack."

"Bring it on," Tien taunted.

Yamcha charged at Tien, enhancing his punches with his ki and throwing flurries of blows, faster than ever. Tien tried to react, but was no match for the quickness of the blows. The triclops was pummelled and sent flying back to land on his back on the other side of the ring. A few minutes later, he picked himself up and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked, smirking cockily. "I barely felt that at all." His fatigue and wounds spoke differently, as Tien himself was now wary of his opponent.

Yamcha took note of this, also smirking. "You don't lie very well."

"Let's see how you like one of my techniques," Tien said, clenching his fists at his side as he crossed his forearms together, concentrating. " **Multiform**!" he yelled as his body split into four equal clones of himself, each on a quarter of the power of the original.

The four Tiens shot to the four corners of the ring and all charged Yamcha from different directions, throwing kicks and punches like crazy. Yamcha managed to stay ahead of most of the blows but some of them started to hit home. The ex-bandit had to divide his concentration. He'd block a punch from one of the Tiens only to have a kick from another connect.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer called out. "It appears that Tien has split himself into four and is attacking Yamcha from four different directions!"

 _I've got to do something,_ Yamcha thought frantically. "Ka..." He cupped his hands, gathering his ki. He took a few more beatings from the clones, his concentration not wavering. "Me... Ha..." Backing away to the centre, a blue light was building up in his palms. "Me... Ha!" He launched the blue beam of energy at one of the Tiens, sending him flying back. While the energy attack probably wasn't enough to do much damage, it did buy him some time. At least now he only had three Tiens attacking him and he could handle that. One of the Tiens threw a punch at his face. Yamcha dodged and threw and elbow into that Tien's stomach doubling him over. Before he could follow up on the opening, however, he was dodging an attack from another Tien.

Seeing his opponent manage to take out one of his clones, Tien decided to get serious. All at once, all four Tiens brought their hands up to their faces. " **Solar Flare**!" they all shouted. In an instant, a blinding light flashed. The whole crowd, the announcer, and Yamcha himself were all blinded, some crying out in pain at the harsh light.

In the arena, Yamcha could no longer see. The Tiens took this advantage to pummel the blinded warrior mercilessly. One of the Tiens sent an uppercut into Yamcha's stomach, sending the warrior flying into the air. Another one was above him before he could react, sending an axe-handle into his back and sending him flying into the hard ground below. Tien instantly dropped the Multiform technique and stood above Yamcha, who was lying on the stage below. Before Yamcha could get up, Tien dove down on the warrior, sending a foot into Yamcha's leg, which caused the limb to snap with a sickening crunch.

Seeing that Yamcha was both unconscious and critically injured, the announcer stepped forward. "Well," he said uneasily. "It appears that Yamcha is unconscious and badly hurt. Being unable to continue the fight, Tien is the winner."

The crowd muttered a bit, some clapping and cheering. Goku immediately rushed out onto the stage and looked down on Yamcha. Checking up on him and seeing Yamcha groan, he realised that he was in fact still breathing.

"Aw, how sweet," Tien taunted. "The losers care about their teammates."

Goku glared daggers at the triclops. "If you face me, you're going to go down, " the young Saiyan growled.

Tien laughed. "You really think so? If your friend couldn't beat me, what makes you think you can?"

"I'm stronger, and I won't fall for your tricks," Goku said, clenching his fists.. "You'll lose. You gained nothing from breaking his leg. Your dirty tactics won't let you win the tournament."

Tien scoffed, walking away, ignoring the glare Goku was giving him.

 **XXX**

A few hours later, Cado, Goku, Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi stood around Yamcha's hospital bed. The warrior now had his leg in a cast.

"Are you okay?" Bulma asked worriedly.

"I'll be alright," Yamcha said. He turned to Cado, Goku and Krillin. "I want you guys to promise that if any of you face him, you'll beat him."

"Hey! What about me?" Roshi asked, confused as to how he wasn't included.

Almost everyone snorted. "There's no way you'll be getting past Cado," Bulma answered, making Roshi turn depressed. The others chuckled at that.

 **XXX**

"Now ladies and gentlemen," the announcer started. "Our next match is about to begin. In one corner, we have the winner of 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, Cado!" A lot of cheers came from hearing his name. "Facing off against Cado is a legend in martial arts himself who was second place in the last tournament before losing to one of his own students, Master Roshi!"

"You ready, old man?" Cado asked, slipping into his stance. Roshi did the same, a relaxed air around him. Cado frowned at seeing this. _What's he up to?_ Cado thought to himself, already cautious.

"Ready?" the announcer called. "Fight!"

Immediately, Roshi was the one to launch himself towards Cado, who was on guard. The old man started throwing out a flurry of punches and kicks, too fast for the naked eye to track. Cado blocked all of them with one hand, the limb a blur as it did all the defending. As Roshi delivered another strike, Cado immediately ducked, going for a leg sweep.

Roshi jumped quickly, already angled for a flying kick. Cado raised his right knee to block the attack, Cado sustaining no damage. He used his other leg on the ground to push in the direction of Roshi, throwing him off and make move further in the air. Then, Cado instantly launched a side kick, right into Roshi's sternum.

Surprised, the Turtle Hermit was launched backwards as he quickly landed on the arena. Roshi quickly got into a familiar stance. "Ka..."

Smirking, Cado waited for a bit. "Me..." Roshi continued to chant, ki building up into his palms. The Saiyatonian dashed towards him, his figure shifting slightly. He started running in a circle around the old man, multiple afterimages trailing behind him. The announcer and crowd watching were disorientated from seeing so many afterimages. A couple got so dizzy that they turned away to hurl.

"Ha... Me..." Roshi chanted, sweat dropping from his brow. He had to admit that the simple move was working. He was using his trained senses to try and locate where his grandson was. After a while, he saw a blur of Cado's figure, where his body looked solid.

 _There!_ Roshi yelled mentally, shooting his attack at the point where he'd appear again. "Ha!"

The beam seemed to hit Cado's form, a shocked look on his face. Just as Roshi looked like he was about to celebrate, his face turned to one of shock when he realised that all he hit was an afterimage. The beam went past the arena, making some of the audience duck to avoid getting hit by the attack.

Cado instantly appeared under Roshi, stunning him. "Shoryuken!" he yelled, golden flames erupting from his fist as he uppercutted the old man harshly, making him yell in pain as he was launched upwards. As he flew high into the air, Cado warped above him and performed a powerful double fist that launched Roshi downwards, making a small crater in the centre of the arena.

Cado watched as his grandfather got back up on his feet, swaying. He shook away his pain for a moment, looking up at his grandson with a smile. Something that unsettled him as he looked down as he floated in the air.

With a loud yell, Roshi burst into his Max Power form, his body bulking up considerably. His bulk strained the uniform that he wore as he looked up at Cado. Getting into the same stance, Roshi chanted again. "Ka... Me..."

Cado frowned. This wasn't like Roshi. He wouldn't go into his Max Power mode immediately. In fact, something was fishy about this whole fight. It felt like he wasn't giving his all, which was unlike him. Sure, he himself was massively stronger, but he felt like there was still something wrong with his grandfather.

"Ha!" Roshi roared, raising his cupped hands up and releasing a gigantic beam of energy, straight towards Cado. Everyone was watching with awe at the amount of power Roshi was releasing, having never seen anything like this before. All of them were bathed in a bright light as they all stared ahead.

Cado looked at the oncoming beam, his expression unchanged. As it almost reached him and was about to envelop him, he roared, releasing a large shockwave from his body, fully directed towards the Kamehameha. The beam of energy quickly halted, like it reached an invisible wall. Cado kept roaring, using his own energy to push it back with brute force.

Eventually, the Kamehameha was blown apart, Cado's shockwave proving to be too much. It immediately broke away, splitting into dozens of smaller ki blasts that flew in all sorts of direction. A couple of blasts nearly hit the crowd as they screamed, frantically running away and avoiding everything. A few other stray ki blasts went out of the tournament area, hitting the ground and destroying several other buildings and monuments that were empty.

The display of dozens of weaker ki blasts ended, as smoke was everywhere. The light from the massive attack was much greater than that of Tien's Solar Flare. After a while, people were able to recover, looking at the scene before them. Cado still stood motionless in the air, while Roshi panted, his body exhausted.

Cado continued staring down at his grandfather, confused. "What was that?" Cado asked, curious.

Roshi smiled, powering down into his normal state. "I give up," he announced, making most of the crowd look shocked. There were murmurs of confusion coming from them, confused as to why he was giving up.

Cado frowned. "Why?" he asked, slowly levitating down. "Why are you holding back, and now giving up?"

Roshi smiled, dusting himself lightly. "It's because I was testing you," he explained. "I wanted to see how far you had come after all these years. It was obvious that you were much stronger than me, but-"

"Strength isn't the only thing that matters," Cado ended the quote, smiling a little. "I see. Did I pass?"

Roshi made a humming sound. "Well, I didn't see enough of your skills... but you've proven to me that you've improved massively. Both mentally and physically. And for that, I'm proud to say that you've fully graduated from the Turtle Hermit School."

Cado chuckled, a happy light in his eyes. The announcer quickly stepped forward, confused about everything. "Uh... due to Master Roshi surrendering, Cado is the winner."

The two walked off the stage, mentor and student both happy at each other and themselves.

 **Well, this is done and dusted.**

 **So technically, we're on the Dragon Ball part this time, as the DOA arc is finished. But who cares about technicalities? Back to the main story!**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Just know that the tournament and the King Piccolo arc is going to be much different than from canon. Look forward to it!  
**

 **Now, with no more new news to say, Guest review time:**

 **1) Thank you.**

 **2) Oh no. I'm so incredibly sad that you've left because you didn't like my 'forced ass plot'. You're not going to read anymore, oh, what a cruel world I live in! Why?! WHY- Okay, I couldn't. Kept on laughing when I tried to keep typing.**

 **Anyway, Boblets. Have a nice day, you know where the back button is, etc., etc. Bye!**

 **3) Thank you.**

 **4) And thank YOU.**

 **Now, with that out of the way, I bid you ado... Oh, shit, I forgot! The new Broly movie!**

 **Okay, so I'm going to put it out there: watched it a week ago. And then rewatched it (don't know why I didn't say anything last chapter. Must've forgot) and it was... alright? Good? I dunno.**

 **Like, ignoring the entire concept of how Broly suddenly went from fighting Vegeta in base form and losing, to fighting both Goku and Vegeta as SSGB, and then getting trashed by Gogeta (eventually. Plus, he fought Whis for like, what, a few seconds), it was okay. Design looked good, but was wonky in some cases. Dunno why I make it sound mediocre, since I've been waiting eagerly to watch it. Still, it was okay.**

 **With that, I finally bid you ado. Thanks to all those who f,f,r and r the story.**

 **Read and Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," the announcer called out to the audience, "our next contestants are Krillin and Chiaotzu!"

Krillin stood facing the warrior who was the same size as him. He didn't know how strong the other boy was and was now wishing he'd paid a bit more attention to the other fighter's matches in the preliminary matches.

"Ready?" the announcer called out. "Fight!"

Chiaotzu floated a few inches off the ground and flew toward Krillin and started throwing kicks and punches at the Turtle School student. Krillin blocked or dodged most of the blows with ease and shot a leg forward connecting a hard kick to Chiaotzu's head sending the young Crane school student reeling back in pain.

"How's he so fast?" Tien said to himself, shocked. He knew that Chiaotzu had been trying to end the fight quickly and hadn't been holding back much and Krillin had not been fazed by the attack at all.

Chiaotzu picked himself up off the ground and dusted off his uniform. That last kick had hurt and he had not seen it coming. He'd only had that experience when he was sparring with Tien or the Crane master himself. He didn't think anyone else out there could have touched him. Apparently he'd underestimated these students of Master Roshi. Chiaotzu was jolted back to reality to see Krillin charging him with a punch ready. The young Crane Student quickly pushed his energy below him and floated high up into the air to avoid the attack.

Krillin stared up to see Chiaotzu floating above the stage. He'd seen Cado and sometimes Goku use his energy to fly before but never learned the technique himself. Now he wished he had. He knew he had the strength to beat his opponent but a jump attack was risky on an opponent that could fly.

"Dodon Ray!" Chiaotzu shouted, sending a beam of yellow energy at Krillin from his finger. The young monk jumped out of the way of the blast with practiced ease. _I see what his plan is_ , Krillin thought. _He thinks he can hide up there and shoot me down easily._

"That attack," Yamcha said to Cado. "Isn't that the same one Mercenary Tao used against you when you fought him?"

"Yeah," Cado answered, nodding.

"What's that?" Tien said, overhearing that part of the conversation. "You fought Tao?"

"I _killed_ him," Cado clarified, smirking at Tien's reddening face. "Must say a lot when a supposed 'master' of the Crane School was beaten by a child. Then again, he was facing _me_ , after all."

"How dare you?!" Tien almost yelled, glaring at Cado. "You murdered him!"

"We fought in combat, and I won. Granted, he won our first fight, but only out of a technicality," Cado explained. Tien glared darkly at him, turning away.

"You should be careful about antagonising him, Cado," Roshi warned beside him. "You don't know what he's capable of. He'll be adamant in getting his revenge."

"He'll die trying," Cado responded, snorting. "They can follow Tao's example, after all."

Back in the ring, another Dondon Ray was shot at Krillin. The boy jumped out of the way again and cupped his hands at his side. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…Ha!" he shouted, sending a beam of blue energy of his own up at his opponent. Chiaotzu barely floated out of the way of the attack but the moment of inattentiveness was all that Krillin needed. The young monk shot up into the air and brought a knee up under Chiaotzu's chin, sending the boy flying up out of control. Krillin, however, moved faster than the flying boy and came down with a double axe handle to the top of Chiaotzu's head. This the boy flying hard into the ground outside of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said into the microphone. "It appears that Krillin is the winner of this match!"

"Seems baldy has gotten better," Cado noted in surprise. Goku cheered beside him, yelling out Krillin's name.

 **XXX**

Later that night - after a massive dinner with the others - Cado lay sleeping. Suddenly the boy's eyes shot open. An instant later a hand shot at him intending to murder him in his sleep. Cado's hand shot up and grabbed the hand that had intended to do him harm. The owner of the hand was a ninja dressed entirely in a black suit covering everything but his eyes. A quick X-ray scan revealed who the person was to Cado.

The ninja tried to attack again, but Cado dodged, kneeing him in the gut. The ninja was launched backwards, flying out of the room and landing in a heap on the ground.

"My, my, Shen," Cado commented, floating down towards the ground. "Didn't think you were the type to kill people in their sleep. I see honour is lost upon you."

The now revealed Shen removed his mask, glaring at Cado. "You killed my brother."

"In combat," Shura clarified. "It was either him or me. But since you don't seem to see that..." Cado immediately appeared behind him, Dragon Sword in hand. The blade was now stained red with blood. Shen suddenly choked, blood flying everywhere as his head was severed from his neck. "... then you can join him."

He slashed the sword in the air, the blood flying from the blade, and he sheathed it with a _click._ He scoffed, going back to his room to sleep. From the bushes, Tien glared at Cado's retreating back. First Tao, then his master. He mentally swore that he would make that boy pay for what he'd done.

 **XXX**

"Due to a notable absence from Master Shen," the announcer called out in his microphone the next day, "we'll have to continue our matches! The next match is Goku vs Krillin! These two are both students of the same master but only one of them can leave here victorious."

Roshi turned to look at Cado. "Did you really have to kill him?" the old man asked, frowning. Despite his misgivings, Shen was his friend. Rival, even. Hearing that Cado had killed him brought a great pain to his heart, even though he knew that Cado killed him in self-defence.

Cado's features softened a bit, looking at his grandfather. "Grandpa, I'm sorry, but I don't regret it. Like I told Tien with Tao before, it was either me or him."

Roshi looked away, his saddened face gnawing at Cado a bit.

"So who do you think will win?" Bulma asked, looking at the others.

Launch - who almost everyone had forgotten was here - scoffed. "Please. It's obvious to any of us that Goku's going to win." She was going blonde today, which made sense given her abrasive and blunt comment

"I agree," Cado nodded, pushing away his guilt. "Baldy's decent at best, but Kakarot will beat him."

Goku stood across from Krillin as he watched the other boy take on a fighting stance. "Good luck!" the Saiyan said with a grin, getting into his own stance.

Krillin flashed a nervous grin of his own.

"Fight!" the announcer said.

Krillin shot at Goku, throwing kicks and punches at blinding speed. Unfortunately for him, Goku blocked or dodged them all with practiced ease. Seconds later, the two separated, Krillin panting and Kakarot breathing normally.

 _He's still stronger than me,_ Krillin noted, frowning. _No matter how strong I get, he's always stronger._

Krillin cupped his hands at his side. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha!" he shouted as he shot the beam at Goku. "That's not going to work," Goku chided as the beam came toward him. The young Saiyan raised a hand and - to the surprise of others and intrigue of Cado - backhanded the beam up into the air and safely away from everyone. Much to his surprise, Krillin was standing behind him gripping his tail and squeezing. He waited for Goku to fall down weakened, but was surprised when Goku kept on looking at him normally.

"Do you really think that will work?" Goku asked, smirking a little. "I eliminated that weakness long ago." The young Saiyan brought an elbow down on Krillin's head knocking him into the ring floor. At the side, Cado nodded. He was glad that Kakarot had gotten rid of that weakness, otherwise he'd be disappointed.

Krillin slowly rose to his feet and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. "I won't be defeated that easily!" he shouted.

"So you want to go all out then?" Goku asked, grinning.

"You were holding back?" Krillin asked, stunned.

Goku grinned cheekily. "Yep. Sorry!" With those few words, Goku seemed to disappear from sight. Seconds later, he reappeared in front of Krillin and drove a punch into the young warrior's gut, doubling him over. Kakarot followed up with a chop to the back of the neck dropping Krillin to the floor.

"It appears that Krillin is down!" the announcer said. "One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten! Krillin is down! Goku is the winner!"

Goku walked over and helped Krillin to his feet. "No hard feelings," he said.

"It's ok," Krillin waved away, smiling. "You're the better fighter."

Goku brought him towards the med bay, where he'd be healed.

 **XXX**

The night passed quickly and without incident. The next morning had arrived and it was time for the finals. "Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said into the microphone, "we're now here at the match before the finals. Tien and Goku will face off in the ring. Both fighters have breezed through their competition and now we will see which one is the best."

Tien stood across from Goku and stared down the young Saiyan. He sneered, getting into a stance. This was perfect for him. He could defeat and kill the boy before him, which would bring Cado grief, making him experience exactly how he felt. Then, he'd face him and get his vengeance.

"Ready?" the announcer called out. "Fight!"

In an instant, the two fighters shot at each other, throwing kicks and punches at lightning speed. Goku's fist found it's way into Tien's stomach, doubling the triclops over. He followed up with a knee to the face, sending Tien flying into the statue. The cement gave way as the fighter hit it and crumbled under the falling stones.

Seconds later, Tien crawled out from under the stone and stood. "Not bad," he said wiping some blood from his mouth. "But you don't stand a chance of winning this."

Goku frowned, seeing the anger in Tien's eyes. "Are you angry about Cado killing Tao?" he asked curiously. He didn't know specifically why Tien was angry, but he did know it had to be about that.

Tien snarled, glaring at both him and then Cado, who was in the crowd. "It's not just that!" the triclops roared, veins bulging. "He killed my master as well! He was defenceless, yet he murdered him in cold blood!"

"Cado was defending himself," Goku defended, still in his stance. "While I do agree that he should've spared him, that doesn't mean that he should've let him kill him."

Cado scoffed in the stands, disagreeing completely.

"Multi-Form!" Tien shouted, splitting into four Tiens. All four of them charged at Kakarot throwing punches and kicks at the young Saiyan in a coordinated fashion. Goku defended himself against some, but a few connected. It was when another Tien appeared, kicking him in the back, that Goku lost the advantage, quickly springing himself up.

Goku grinned, fumbling with his waist. All the Tiens stopped, cautious. The crowd looked confused as well. Unwrapping his tail around his waist, everyone saw Goku wearing some kind of belt. Cado frowned upon seeing this.

"Wait..." His eyes went wide as he recognised the design. "That's my gravity belt! But how? I made only one copy!"

Nervous chuckling was heard beside him, and he turned to see that Bulma the cause. He narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?" he asked, glaring.

"Hehehe... see, I _may_ have... copied the designs and made one myself... which I gave to Goku." At his increasing glare, she held her hands up. "Hey, hey! He wouldn't stop buggering me to make him one! Besides, think of it this way: at least now, Goku will be more of a challenge to you."

Cado's frown ceased as he thought about it like that. It was true; with Goku using gravity training, he'd become stronger, thus giving Cado more of a better fight. He nodded slowly, appeased. "How high can he go?" he asked, intrigued.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. The last time I checked, it was three times normal Earth gravity."

Cado hummed, disappointed but curious. Perhaps he had increased the level during the three years. It was entirely possible.

Goku pressed the button on his gravity belt, lowering the dial. "Whoo!" he yelled, body surging with energy. "Now I feel a lot lighter!"

Goku disappeared, now a complete blur to everyone but Cado's eyes. He shot a foot out, catching one of the Tiens in the face and causing hi, to fall to the ring and disappear. He then disappeared, leaving only a trail of afterimages for another Tien's fist to go though as he reappeared behind the warrior. Bringing an axe handle down on the Tien's head, he sent that one down to the ring to disappear like the other one. The last remaining copy of Tien disappeared as the triclops realized that it was useless to continue to try and use the multiform technique against Goku.

"Not bad," Tien admitted, growling. "But you won't be able to beat this one. I suggest you dodge if you want to live." Tien floated up into the air and formed a triangle with his hands and concentrated. "TRIBEAM-HA!" he shouted, sending an enormous amount of yellow energy down at the young Saiyan. The crowd screamed as they quickly ran away, already a good distance away when Tien launched his attack. Bulma, Roshi, Launch, Oolong, Puar and Yamcha quickly moved away, Cado the only one remaining.

When the smoke cleared the ring was completely destroyed and Goku was nowhere to be seen. "Goku!" Bulma yelled in distress.

"Calm down," Cado said simply, pointing upwards where Goku was floating across from Tien.

"I see you decided to dodge," Tien said, slightly impressed. "But you know now you can't win. When you hit the ground you will go out of bounds."

"You're not the only one that can fly," Goku retorted. "I can stay up here all day."

"We'll see who can stay up here longer then," Tien bluffed, hoping Goku bought it. Truth be told, using the Tribeam had drained him severely. He hoped that he could get enough time to recover.

Unfortunately, Goku didn't agree. "Nah. I think I'll finish it now," he said, noting Tien's exhaustion. He used his energy to shoot at Tien, throwing a punch at his head.

Tien barely blocked the blow and grimaced. While he could use the Air-Dancing Technique to levitate his body, this boy had taken it a step further and could completely control his body in the air as well as on the ground. Tien's thoughts were interrupted as Goku sent a knee up into his face and brought an axe handle down on his head, sending him flying into the grass where he hit hard creating a small crater.

"Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer said, "Tien is out of bounds, and Goku is the winner! Now, uh..." He looked at the destroyed ring. "C-Can someone get the ring fixed?" he asked, seeing that the tournament couldn't continue.

Goku floated to the ground and reached a hand out to Tien. "You did well," he said. "You had a lot of good techniques. Maybe we could train together some time."

Tien couldn't help but smile. As much as he hated Cado for what happened to Tao, he wouldn't blame the boy before him. He was far too innocent. "Sure," Tien said.

"And I know that Cado killed both Tao and your master," Goku said, a sad look on his face. "And I'm sorry. But he didn't kill them because he could. He did it in self-defence. You have to understand that."

Tien hesitated, wondering if he could find it within himself to do so. "I... I'll try."

Goku smiled. "That's good enough."

"That was a good match," Yamcha noted, limping towards the two.

"Thank you," Tien nodded. "And I'm sorry about your leg."

"Hey, no worries, man," Yamcha waved away. "It's only a flesh wound."

"You whimpers say differently," Cado noted, making the others laugh. He turned towards Goku. "Hope you get ready for our match, Kakarot."

"Oh, I'm ready," Goku noted with a smirk. A light bulb appeared above his head. "But I'm starving! Just lemme get some spare food in my locker! I'll be back!"

"Damn, why didn't I think of that?" Cado hissed, annoyed at having no food with him. Tien looked uncomfortable being next to Cado. He had just come to terms with him dealing with his vengeance towards the boy.

"Of course you would think with your stomach," Bulma laughed, the others joining in. Cado scoffed, about to retort, but paused. He was sensing Goku's energy, and it felt erratic. Disturbed. Almost enraged.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked, seeing the expression on his face. Cado immediately dashed towards Goku's location, stunning those present.

"What's with him?" Roshi enquired, shocked.

"I don't know," Yamcha answered, rubbing the back of his head.

 **XXX**

Cado came upon Goku looking at a body in despair. He frowned, seeing it lying in a pool of blood. He walked up to his cousin. "Kakarot, wha-"

His tongue died, seeing whose body was on the floor. It was Krillin, who had a shocked look on his face. Even more alarming, Cado couldn't sense his ki, nor hear any heartbeat inside of the body.

"No. Krillin," Goku whispered in despair. "Not him. He didn't deserve this."

Cado frowned. He wasn't close to the monk, but he could tell that he and Kakarot were. He placed a hand on the Saiyan's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Cado saw the announcer waking up on the ground, and helped him off the floor. "Who did this?" he asked sombrely.

"It was a monster. A hideous monster. Krillin fought it with everything he had but the monster was just too strong. It killed him and took the orange ball and a list if the martial arts society," he told them. Well, Cado. Goku seemed to be still out of it. The others came and saw Krillin's body, shocking them.

"I'm going after the one who did this. He's going to pay for what he's done to my friend," Goku vowed, a rare vengeful look on his face.

"No, Kakarot. After that match against Tien and having no food, you won't be ready to face whoever did this," Cado warned him.

Goku grit his teeth. Cado was sure that he was ready to ignore his order and chase after the culprit.

"Guys, I found this piece of paper on the ground. The symbol on it reads 'Devil', and it's circled," Bulma said, looking at said symbol.

Hearing this shocked Roshi, so much so that he dropped his walking stick. "Let me see," he said frantically, taking the paper and looking at the symbol. "No. It's impossible. It can't be true." He said, shocked to the core. His body shook with fear. Something that no one had seen on his person.

"Grandpa, what does that mean?" Cado asked, not used to the fear wracking his grandfather's body.

"T-this is the crest of K-King P-Piccolo," Roshi revealed.

"Piccolo? So somebody actually admits to having that name?" Yamcha asked, laughing a little at the name.

Roshi gave a small glare in his direction, stopping his laugh.

"I've heard that name. It's a legendary creature who has said to have plunged the world into despair ages ago," Tien said as he picked up Krillin's body.

"Who is this Piccolo? If you know something about him, old man, tell us," Cado said, curious about this 'King Piccolo'. "And why haven't you told me about him?"

"Because it is a story I never thought I'd have to tell," Roshi answered his last question. "And what Tien just said is true. His name may sound funny, but I assure you that there's nothing humorous about that savage beast. With him came darkness and chaos. His minions of terror wreaked havoc upon the land, attacking with indiscriminate fury. No one knew what they were or why they had come, but they were here, laughing as they spread destruction and death. Piccolo and his minions destroyed one city after another, except for one temple. It was in that secluded place the demons faced a determined school of Martial artists. Many demons and a few good men fell that day. When the battle was over, myself and Crane Hermit were the only ones left standing. We defeated the rest of them with their own attack, but King Piccolo himself came soon after. He was so strong that Crane and I were helpless against his might, even Mutaito was no match for him."

"You're old master?" Cado enquired, having heard the name from Roshi a long time ago.

"Yes," Roshi nodded grimly. "He tried to fight Piccolo, but he easily defeated my master. Thanks to a strong immune system and my bedside manner, my master made a full recovery. But the shame of losing in front of his students and the loss of the ones he couldn't protect was more than he could bear, so he left, hoping time could heal what his heart could not."

"It's hard for me to picture you and Shen as friends. What you went through, I-I had no idea," Yamcha said.

"Whether it was by the defeat of our master, or evil itself, I don't know. But when that happened, something snapped in Shen that day, and my friend was gone," Roshi said with a hint of sadness.

"So how did you defeat Piccolo?" Goku asked, his voice quiet, a stark contrast to his usual voice.

"I didn't. Piccolo continued his rampage," Roshi explained. "Unable to stop him, I fled into the mountains and continued my training as best I could. But as the years passed, I was beginning to lose hope. But one day, that hope returned. Master Mutaito had spent the years training to improve his abilities and searched for a way to defeat King Piccolo, which he found: the Evil Containment Wave. The Containment Wave trapped King Piccolo and the electronic jar was designed for containing evil. We successfully trapped Piccolo but Mutaito had used the last of his energy to seal him up, and so, he died. As for Piccolo, I honoured my Master's last wish and threw the jar into the sea."

"That note with the symbol indicates that it must be one of Piccolo's minions," Yamcha pointed out, everyone digesting the story.

"Maybe. I understand why he took the Dragon Ball, but why steal a list of people from the martial arts society?" Roshi wondered.

Cado frowned in thought, eventually coming to an answer. "Because of the Evil Containment Wave. Think about it, martial artists are the only ones who can use the technique. Piccolo knows that and he must know who they are if he wants to guard against the Evil Containment Wave."

"That's right. That's definitely something I would do if I was Piccolo. But what do these 'Dragon Balls' have to do with anything?" Tien asked, having never heard of the Dragon Balls.

"We'll tell you later, Tien. Right now, we need to get to figure out what to do about Piccolo," Cado said.

"I know what I'm doing," Goku announced, strapping his Power Pole and gi tightly to his body. "I'll finish what you're master started, and defeat King Piccolo."

"You can't!" Roshi yelled, fear gripping his heart. He couldn't allow one of his students to go and face the monster that had terrorised the world long ago. "Piccolo is a monster! His power had no limits the last time I saw him. Plus, you're still weak from your fight with Tien!"

"He may be strong, but he's no match for a Saiyan warrior," Cado interjected. He looked towards Goku. "Here." He flipped his cousin a Sensu bean, which he immediately ate. "There. Now, there'll be nothing stopping you from exacting your revenge. So, if you lose, know I'll go to the afterlife and kick your ass, then do your job for you."

"Got it," Goku nodded. He ran out of the room, heading to fly off.

"You don't understand!" Roshi yelled, looking at Cado angrily. "King Piccolo is dangerous! Goku won't survive this! You have to stop him!"

Cado looked at his grandfather, seeing the fear and despair rolling off of him. "Kakarot will be fine," he assured. "However, the idiot won't be able to find Piccolo without a scouter, or sensing his energy. So I'll follow him."

"Just... be careful," was all Roshi said, knowing that there was no stopping the two boys.

Cado walked away towards the exit. He looked towards Roshi. "We'll destroy this nightmare of yours, Grandpa. Your master will be avenged." With that, he flew after Goku, leaving a worried crowd behind him.

 **XXX**

 _(The Skies, aboard an aircraft)_

"Seven for one wish. I like the sound of that," the now released and old King Piccolo said, sitting on his throne next to his minion, Piano. King Piccolo had green skin, with pointy ears and fangs, like a goblin. His skin was withered, old and beaten. His slitted eyes gazed upon those before him, garbed in his purple gi with his own personal crest on top of it.

"It is marvellous. Born leaders like us need only one wish to rule the world," Pilaf said, having recently released the old demon.

King Piccolo chuckled. "I don't need magic balls to rule this world. It has fallen at my feet once already."

"Then what do you want?" Shu asked.

"The greatest prize of all: eternal youth. Just think, with eternal youth I could master time itself. Why would I want to rule this planet for a lifetime, when I could rule it for all time?" King Piccolo asked rhetorically, knowing that with his youth forever restored, he could rule the earth for all eternity.

"Yes I agree. By the way, if you recall, it was I who plucked you from the cold sea and freed you from that jar. Did you get those grapes I sent you? I even briefed you on the Dragon Ball, remember?" Pilaf noted nervously.

"Get to the point, Pilaf," Piccolo told him.

They all backed away nervously. "I know you have a busy schedule, but Lord Piccolo, when the world does fall under your control, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I keep say half of it?" Piccolo just stared at them. "Actually twenty-five percent would do. I'm horrible with fractions. Anything. A country you don't want. I know of some swampland."

"I'll think about it. Where is Tambourine?"

Mai went to a control panel and brought out a large radar. "Sensors show he's heading this way," she said.

"Wait till you see a Dragon Ball up close. They're so nice and shiny. But what I don't understand is why you need a list of people from the martial arts society? I'm telling you those people are dull," Pilaf said.

King Piccolo grunted. "Martial artists. It was one of their ilk that sealed me I that cursed jar with some trick." The old demon used his energy to destroy the jar, making the would-be ruler and his servants cower in fear. "The world's strongest fighters are on that list. They will all be destroyed. All of them!"

"N-No fighters here," Pilaf fearfully recounted.

Before more could be said, Piccolo's servant, Tambourine, returned. He had similar features to Piccolo, only he was much shorter. He also had wings and fangs to complete his look.

"So, you have returned, Tambourine," Piccolo noted.

"Yes my master," Tambourine replied. "I have one of the Dragon Balls."

"Excellent," Piccolo said, grinning widely. "Did you get the list of the martial artists as well?"

"Yes master," Tambourine said. "I have the list."

"Excellent," Piccolo continued. "Then your task is to hunt down and destroy these fighters."

"Sire," Piano interrupted. "Would it not be wiser to hunt down the Dragon Balls first? You aren't getting any younger after all."

"We shall do so soon, Piano," Piccolo waved away.

"Then I shall need two more servants," Piccolo noted.

"My master," Piano interjected. "Are you sure you are strong enough to create two more servants? In addition to creating your son and heir **(1)!** **"**

"It matters not," Piccolo said. "When I have the Dragon Balls, I will be forever young." With that said Piccolo started concentrating. A few seconds later his throat convulsed and two eggs came out of his mouth. When those eggs hatched two winged creatures that looked similar to him in nature but horribly mutated. "I will call them Cymbal and Drum," Piccolo said. "Now go and find the Dragon Balls for your master. Kill any who get in your way."

 **XXX**

"Have you found anyone yet?" Goku asked, flying alongside Cado.

"No," Cado noted, gritting his teeth. "For the hundredth time, no!"

"Sorry," Goku apologised. "I'm just... anxious, I guess."

"My, you're using a big word," Cado sarcastically responded. "Something _is_ wrong."

The two landed outside a martial arts dojo. They'd been tracking large power levels for the last two days and had yet to find Krillin's killer. However, on the last stop they'd made, they'd found the corpse of Bacterium. The two of them remembered the stinky fighter from the tournament before the last one. Piccolo must be trying to stomp out any possible threats to him. Goku and Cado walked inside the martial arts dojo. It was a familiar scene. King Chapa, one of the opponents Goku had faced in the preliminaries of this tournament, lay dead, surrounded by his students. Using his senses, Cado sensed that there was a power level fleeing away from here.

"I sense someone flying away from here," Cado told Goku. "It must be the one who killed them. As well as Krillin's killer."

Goku nodded, a determined look on his face. "Cado, lemme have this one."

"Fine," Cado waved away, not bothered. He knew how much this meant to the Saiyan. They both took off in the air in hot pursuit.

Tambourine smiled as he landed in the middle of a big boxing ring. He really did enjoy his work. His latest target had just finished a match against a weaker opponent. Pam Put was the name on the sheet and he would enjoy this one. The monster dived at the boxer-turned-movie-star with a killing strike.

Before the strike could land though, an arm stopped the monster's own. The arm belonged to another fighter. This one Tambourine recognised as the runner-up of the previous World Martial Arts tournament. The beast smiled at this interruption. He knew that this fighter would be one of the toughest on the planet and his master would greatly reward him for killing him. The monster swung his other fist around to strike the boy in the face, hopefully ending this quickly.

Goku caught the monster's fist and glared. "You'll pay for what you did to Krillin," he threatened.

"Ah yes," Tambourine remembered. "The bald one at the tournament. His screams were delightful as I ended his pathetic life. Though, he was nothing more than a weak-" Goku drove his fist into the monster's gut, winding him.

"Don't talk about Krillin like that!" Goku responded. The beast doubled over in pain like he had never experienced before and the thought occurred to him that he may be messing with the wrong person.

Goku brought a knee up and drove it into Tambourine's face, sending the monster sliding across the ring. The Saiyan didn't let up for a second and shot forward grabbing the monster, delivering a series of brutal combos upon him. After beating him black and blue, Goku threw him high up into the air. "This is for Krillin!" he shouted as he cupped his hands and shot a Kamehameha Wave up at the monster. The beam hit Tambourine with crushing force melting though the creatures skin and severing vital organs. His body disappeared in a burst of ashes as the blast came to an end.

Goku sighed to himself. He had avenged his friend but he still needed to stop the one who had unleashed this monster on the world. The problem was he had no idea where to find him. He turned to the prone Cado, who stared down at him in slight approval. "Let's go," Goku said, making Cado nod and head in a particular direction.

 **XXX**

Piccolo felt Tambourine's life force suddenly fade away. He faltered as if physically affected by his minion's death. "Tambourine Is dead," he said. He tried contacting him telepathically but received no response from him.

"I sympathize with your loss," Pilaf said remorsefully.

"He seemed like such a nice beast," Mai offered.

King Piccolo growled at them. "Silence, you fools! How could your feeble brains understand my loss?! He was of my flesh and blood! I watched him hatch and spit his first slime!"

Pilaf and his servants cowered. "Y-Yes, I couldn't begin to understand," the blue dwarf said, shaking.

"Yeah. Tambourine means nothing to us," Mai replied, making Piccolo growl even louder.

"It's okay master," Piano said. "Drum is on his way back with a Dragon Ball. There's nothing to stop you from making your wish."

As if summoned by the mentioning of his name, Drum entered the air ship with the Dragon Ball in question, which had five stars on it.

"Good," Piccolo noted. He smirked evilly. "The other five may be hidden, but I _will_ recover them all."

 **XXX**

Cado watched the news station on the television at Master Roshi's house. After he and Goku had failed to locate anything, he figured it would be more efficient to wait for Piccolo to show himself then to fly all over looking for him. After all, if he'd sent Tambourine out to finish the martial artists off then they would eventually come here to attack the Turtle Hermit, himself, or Kakarot. Plus, he still had his own Dragon Balls, so that was another reason for him to come and find him. Either that or he'd see something on the news about the monster. From what Roshi had told him, it was unlikely that Piccolo would remain hidden for long.

"We interrupt this regularly scheduled program for some breaking new," a voice said from the TV.

"People of Earth," Piccolo said as the picture changed on the TV to show the old and withered villain. Cado frowned, seeing the man up close for the first time. He looked like one of those Namekians that his mother told him about when he was a child. "There is a new world order soon coming. My order. Murder is no longer illegal. It is encouraged. Rape, theft, assault, battery, and pillaging will be the normal of the day. All will answer to my rule. Anyone who tries to stop me will be destroyed.

"But first, something that I require. Bring me the rest of the Dragon Balls. Those who possess them or know of them know what I am talking about. Bring them to me, or I will keep on destroying every city that I come across. For every day that I do not possess the Dragon Balls, a city will fall. Until all of them are destroyed. Only those who obey me and follow what I have uttered will be spared."

Cado scowled, seeing Goku stand up and head towards the door. He went after him, his gear set.

"Where are you two going?" Roshi asked.

"He was in the capital," Cado said, "in Chow palace. I'm going to go stop him."

"By yourselves?" Roshi questioned, worried.

"None of you could hope to stand against him, if the rumours you've spoken of are true," Cado bluntly told them all. "So, we'll take care of it."

"Be careful," Bulma called out to them, looking worried. Cado smiled at her.

"We will," Goku answered for them.

Cado looked towards the west. Two power levels were heading in their direction fast. They were both equal to Tambourine's. Cado chuckled. They would get a surprise if they came here. "No stay here, take care of business," Cado informed them. "There's trouble headed this way. By the looks of it, it's two of Piccolo's minions. Grandpa, Tien, and Yamcha should be able to handle them. We're going after Piccolo."

"Are you sure you two are strong enough?" Yamcha asked.

"Of course," Cado answered for the two of them. "I don't know about you, but I'm not going to let some old, withered slug take over this planet. I've grown fond of it, and I'd hate to see this destroyed." He exited the door, Goku following him. "This ends now."

 **(1) - Piccolo Jr. is reincarnated/born before King Piccolo's death.**

 **And done! Hope y'all liked the chapter.**

 **Here, brings us to the end of the tournament, and the beginning of the King Piccolo arc. I'm probably not going to do it enough justice (you'll see why next chapter). In case you didn't notice, King Piccolo is one of my favourite DB villains. Next to Frieza, Cell and Zamasu. And considering most of them are cut from the same cloth, that's saying something.**

 **Just note that - because Piccolo doesn't have all of the Dragon Balls - he won't gain eternal youth, making his fight with Goku be a little lackluster. That's why I brought in our good buddy Piccolo along! Make things interesting. Plus, it'd make sense (in this context) for King Piccolo to create Piccolo now. If he's paranoid to take down every martial artists, then he'd be paranoid enough to create both a heir and a soldier stronger than him.**

 **Now. Guest review time:**

 **1) Thank you.**

 **2) Thank you, and there's no need to apologise. Yes, Superman and Cado will eventually fight upon their initial greeting, due to Cado's later actions and beliefs. As well as Superman's attitude about his heritage. Cado will even mock Superman's actions and how they haven't yielded any result. If you got anymore questions, you can ask them.**

 **Now, with that done. I bid you adieu. Also, if you've read my new Fairy Tail story, you know the news about Vic. If you don't, read it. Thanks to all those who f,f,r and r the story. Luv y'all, seriously. Kisses (to all the females) and hugs (to everyone) everywhere.**

 **Read and Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Cymbal and Drum landed on Roshi's island to see five fighters standing in front of the house. Two looked their way and then shot into the air in the other direction while the other three took fighting stances. After Tambourine had failed to return, Piccolo had ordered the two to go out together to finish off the martial artists, starting with where the most powerful were likely to be. They, however had not expected to find five of the most powerful fighters in the world at one location. One of them had probably killed Tambourine.

Before the two monsters could organize an attack, Tien shot forward with a kick sending Cymbal flying back into the sea. Drum shot at the warrior with a kick of his own in retaliation but was knocked out of the air by Yamcha's fist. "How about you fight me?" the young bandit taunted.

Cymbal shot up from the water and sent a fist flying at Tien. "I'll murder you!" he shouted but he saw his fist only hit afterimage.

"Huh, that trick really is useful," Tien commented from behind. Tien reappeared and brought an axe handle blow down on the monster's head, sending it back down into the depths of the ocean. Tien dived in after him. A few minutes later, the ocean was died with a bit of red. The triclops remerged, walking back onto the island.

Drum threw a flurry of kicks and punches at Yamcha but the bandit stayed ahead of all the blows, not taking any damage. Cado was right; theses monsters weren't as strong as they had originally feared. In fact, they were pretty weak compared to himself and Tien. Yamcha's thoughts cost him as a clawed fist connected with his face and sent him flying back. Rolling with the blow, Yamcha shot back at the monster and sent a fist into the beast's face.

Gritting his teeth, Yamcha decided to get serious. "Wolf Fang Fist!" he shouted, running forward and pummelling the monster with blow after blow, cracking bones with each strike. When the attack was over the monster collapsed in a heap and lay still.

"Good work," Tien commented, seeing Yamcha's handiwork. He looked to Roshi, who was a little put-out that he didn't get to do anything. "Too bad Master Roshi wasn't able to do anything."

"Meh, we needed the workout," Yamcha waved away, grinning. "Old man looks like he'll break a hip."

"I heard that!" Roshi yelled, making Tien chuckle and Yamcha cringe slightly.

 **XXX**

Goku and Cado landed outside Chow Palace. "Is this where he is?" Goku asked Cado, who expanded his senses. The Saiyatonian nodded. "Yeah. I also sense another presence, much stronger than the first one. If that's Piccolo, then you can take him. If it isn't..." Cado cracked his neck. "He's mine."

"Fine," Goku agreed. He then looked to the palace. "Piccolo! Come out and face me, you big green bully!"

A second later, the tall Namekian walked out. Walking beside him was a similar Namekian of smaller size. He was five feet, and looked like a younger version of Piccolo. He had the same green skin (although his was a lighter shade compared to Piccolo's), antennae, slits for eyes, and an identical purple garb. The only difference was that his own gi had a white cape, billowing as he walked alongside his fellow Namekian.

"So you're the ones who killed Tambourine?" Piccolo asked, looking down on the two boys.

"I did," Goku stepped up, getting into a stance. "You're going to pay for what your minion did to Krillin."

"Oh, hear that, father?" the younger Namekian chuckled, turning to his now revealed father. "The little boy is going to avenge his friend."

"Yes, quite amusing, son," Piccolo chuckled in agreement, making Goku grit his teeth. "Why he would protect such a pathetic little human-" He didn't get to finish, as Goku's fist dug into his face, making him fly across the courtyard.

"Don't you dare mock my friend!" the Saiyan yelled, a furious look on his face.

"Father!" the young Namekian bellowed. "You impudent little-" He was about to attack Goku, but was intercepted by Cado, who appeared in front of him and grabbed his wrist, holding him in place.

"Well, seems like this one is the stronger of the two," Cado noted, ignoring the Namekian's grunts and struggles. He turned to look at Goku. "You can have the old man."

"Got it," Goku nodded. He then flew after Piccolo through the courtyard, leaving Cado to deal with his own opponent.

 _(Goku vs. King Piccolo)_

Several people standing around the palace cheered as Goku knocked Piccolo through a wall. "Shut up," the Demon King shouted, sending a blast at the bystanders.

Goku appeared before the blasts and swatted them away. "Your fight's with me," he said, before charging back at the Namekian and throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at him. Every one of the blows landed with devastating force. Growling, Piccolo tried to claw at him, but he only hit an afterimage. Growling, he looked around to find his opponent.

A tap on his shoulder alerted him of Goku's presence. Snarling, he turned around, giving a victorious roar as he slashed at the Saiyan, only to get punched in the face three times before getting kicked back. Piccolo tried grabbing Goku, but he wrapped his tail around the demon's wrist, roundhouse kicking him in the back of his head and making him get knocked to the ground.

Piccolo picked himself up, wiping away the dripping purple blood from his mouth. "T-This can't be," he growled, looking at Goku with fear. "E-Even without my youth, there should be no one on this pitiful planet to challenge me! No one!"

"Guess you didn't look hard enough," Goku responded. He gritted his teeth, glaring at his opponent. "It hurts, doesn't it? To feel the terror of having someone tower over you? Of someone being superior to you, and challenging you? Of breaking and destroying everything you hold dear?!"

Kakarot continued the onslaught, beating the demon mercilessly. Purple blood shot from Piccolo's mouth as Kakarot buried his fist in the Demon King's stomach. "This is how you've made everyone on this planet feel! You've killed for fun, torturing and murdering innocent lives, for your own sick amusement!" Multiple punches and kicks bloodied and pummelled the elder Namekian, knocking him down.

"Now to finish you off!" Goku yelled, cupping his hands at his side. Blue light formed in his palms. "This is for Krillin!"

Piccolo looked frightened, struggling to stand up and move. The boy before him was too powerful for him to defeat! He had no hope of defeating him! But maybe... his legacy would finish his work. Yes, yes that was likely. His son and heir would kill the boys and rule the world in his image. For his sake.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!" Goku yelled, the beam of blue energy enveloping the Demon King.

 _Yes, you will carry out my legacy. Live on for me... my son_ , Piccolo thought to himself, just as he was incinerated by the Kamehameha. The blue blasted forward, lighting up the sky and ground, holding true for a few more seconds, before fading away.

Goku panted a little, relieved. "It's over," he muttered, a little happy. "Hope Cado's having fun."

 _(Cado vs. Piccolo Jr.)_

"L-Let go of me, you bug!" the younger Namekian growled, now using both hands to break out of Cado's iron grip.

"Kind of hypocritical to call me a bug when you have the antennae," Cado retorted, smirking. "So, got a name, bug boy?"

"It's Piccolo!" Piccolo snarled, using his legs to now kick at Cado, only for the boy to raise his knee to block the attack. The Namekian growled, repeating the same action, and getting the same result.

"Wait, your dad's name is Piccolo." Cado frowned. "Who the hell names themselves after their fath- Actually, don't answer that." He just remembered that Vegeta (the king) had himself named after the planet Vegeta, while also naming his son (the prince) after himself. Talk about ego. "Wonder if that's an alien thing."

"I'm a demon, you peasant!" Piccolo Jr. roared, rearing his head back to headbutt Cado... only to wince. "Arrgh! Just-What is your head made of?!"

Instead of answering, Cado simply replied with, "You know, you're starting to piss me off." He bent his hands, snapping Piccolo Jr.'s wrist. "Never done this before, so I wanna add something to my list. I call it 'Ideas In Which Cado Kills his Enemies'." With a flick, Cado used his strength to break Piccolo Jr.'s arms of, purple blood flying everywhere.

"AAAAARGH!" Piccolo roared, clutching his bleeding stump in agony as he bent down to his knees.

"I know, long name. It does need some work." Cado dropped the arm, incinerating it with a ki blast. "Death by dismemberment. Not really something to write home about on your grave, is it?"

"Y-You t-think t-that I'm f-finished?" Piccolo Jr. stuttered, grinning shakily. "Y-You're s-surely mistaken."

"Oh, goodie," Cado uttered sarcastically, folding his arms. "Well, then. I'm waiting."

Piccolo Jr. roared, his stump pointing out. Then, the flesh bubbled at the stump, before another arm appeared in a shower of green slime. It looked practically identical to the arm Cado had ripped off.

Cado stared, wide-eyed. "That... is one the most intriguing things I've seen in a while." He frowned. "Huh, didn't know that Namekians could do that."

"Why do you keep calling me that?! I'm a demon!" Piccolo yelled, flexing his arm.

"Nope," Cado denied, shaking his head. "Slug man, actually. Real downgrade, if you ask me. Then again, Saiyans are technically apes." He gestured towards his tail, wrapped around his waist. He frowned. "Wait, does that make Kryptonians plants?"

"Stop talking!" Piccolo yelled, charging forward and swiping at Cado, who merely disappeared. He blinked. "What the-" A knee to the back launched him forward, no sound coming from his mouth. "Shoryuken!" Cado roared, golden flames erupting from his fist as he uppercutted Piccolo Jr. brutally, launching him upwards. A flying Tatsumaki Senpukyaku knocked his head back a couple of times, before a double axe-handle sent him careening downwards.

Cado cupped his hands, ki gathered. "Torn Sky Blast!" he yelled, the attack at low level. It headed towards Piccolo, who couldn't block it in time. It connected with his body, exploding with great force, smoke and light flying. Cado stared downwards, looking at downed form of Piccolo Jr. His body was covered in scuff marks, purple blood leaking from his wounds. He looked to be unconscious, head tilted to the other side.

Cado levitated downwards, simply waiting for something. After a few moments, he made to turn his body slightly. That was when Piccolo struck, a yellow ki beam shooting from his open mouth. Scoffing, Cado backhanded the attack upwards, detonating it in the air. "Really?" Cado asked, eyebrow raised. "Did you honestly expect that to work?"

Piccolo growled, getting his body up. He groaned, glaring at the Saiyatonian. "Don't think you've won, boy!" He roared, veins bulging over his form as ki rolled over. He kept on roaring and roaring, his form bulging and rising upwards. His body started to grow in mass and size, seemingly increasing as his body grew larger and larger.

Cado watched in curiosity, intrigued. Looks like these Namekians were an interesting race. Regeneration of limbs, size-manipulation... he wondered what else they could do.

Piccolo Jr. was chuckling deeply, looking down upon Cado. By now, many people had scurried away in fear. "Witness true terror as you gaze upon my terrifying form!"

"Pretty impressive," Cado complimented, jumping on the ball of his feet. "But you know the old saying. The bigger they are-" A fist was aimed his way, making Cado pause and hold out both arms to block the punch. He grunted a little, feet planted firmly on the ground.

Grinning a little, Cado pushed forward, the behemoth that was Piccolo Jr. grunting in surprise. "W-What is this? What is this?!" he yelled, struggling to push him back. However, Cado kept on pushing, feet off the ground and now flying. Eventually, the Namekian's fist was pushed away as Cado flied towards him.

"The harder they fall!" Cado finished, fist cocked back. He punched Piccolo Jr. in the chin, a loud BOOM resounding from this. The Namekian grunted in pain, surprise written across his face as he fell backwards, gravity pushing him down and making him collide back-first with the ground.

"You're turning out to be an interesting challenge," Cado commented, standing on his chest. He crossed his arms. "Though that's just it. Interesting."

Roaring in rage, Piccolo Jr. shot out another mouth beam, which was countered by Cado's heat vision. The heat vision won, and entered the Namekian's mouth, burning it. Piccolo Jr. yelled in pain, grasping his mouth as he shrunk back to normal size, Cado getting off of him. He rolled across the ground, cradling his mouth tenderly.

"Aw, did I hurt you? Oh, I'm sorry. Lemme redirect the pain." Cado kicked the Namekian off the ground, launching him upwards. The Saiyatonian appeared in front of him, unleashing a devastating combo that pummelled Piccolo Jr., his body wracked with pain. Cado finished off his combo by producing a shockwave from his palm, launching Piccolo Jr. downwards. He connected with the ground with a huge explosion.

Cado levitated down to the ground, seeing Goku shoot off a Kamehameha. Not feeling King Piccolo's ki, he smirked. "Looks like Kakarot's finished his fight. Just in time." Cado landed on the ground, smirking at the brutalised Namekian. He kicked him in the side, making him conscious again. "Well, it's been fun. But you're boring me now." Holding out his hand, Cado gathered ki for a final attack. "Tell your daddy that - now and forever - that no matter how much he struggled, he would never have won against us."

Just as he was about to fire the attack, Goku appeared in front of him. "Cado, wait!"

Cado frowned, energy held in his palm. "Kakarot, what the hell are you doing?! Get out of my way!"

"Hold on! You don't have to kill him!" Goku retorted, desperately trying to stall his cousin.

"Did the old slug knock you too hard on your head or something?" Cado asked, confused as to why the Saiyan was stopping him. "He's our enemy. We kill our enemies. Even an idiot like you can understand that."

"But he's innocent," Goku defended, looking down at Piccolo Jr., who weakly looked up at him. "Have you ever killed anyone innocent?"

"W-What are you talking about?" he rasped, coughing up purple blood.

"Because I want to know!" Goku insisted, staring down at the Namekian. "Did you?"

Piccolo Jr. wanted to ignore him or lie, just to spite him. But, if he was being offered a way out - to live - then he should take it. "N-No. I-I h-haven't."

"Good!" Goku nodded happily, staring at Cado's incredulous face. "You see? He's innocent."

"You - I - You can't just say he's innocent just because he hasn't killed! He was planning on terrorising this planet! That's proof enough for me!" Cado retorted, stunned at what Goku was saying. "If you can't see that, then that baldy's death meant nothing!"

Goku's face went from happy to sad. "Krillin has already been avenged. I killed the main one responsible. But this guy's innocent." He gestured to Piccolo Jr. "I can tell. Just... let him go."

"No," Cado denied, ki flaring in his hand. "Maybe Earth has done its job in making you soft and foolish, but I'm neither of the two! I don't spare my foes, I vaporise them! Much more easier, and better for everyone! I'm not giving this _reject_ anymore chances. Just because you deem him 'innocent', doesn't mean that I'll do the same thing!" Cado's attack was ready, the ki blast large and ready to detonate. He raised his hand. "Now move!"

Goku didn't budge. "You can't blame him just because of his dad," he retorted. "It's not fair."

"Who cares about fairn-" "What about us?" Goku interrupted, making Cado pause. "You told me about the Saiyans. About how they were violent, savage and cruel. How they raided and destroyed planets for fun. How they were little more than monsters. But, we're not like that. So we shouldn't be blamed for the sins of our race."

"That's different," Cado said, frowning. "None of us have tried to destroy the planet. How you haven't done so yet amazes me, but the point still stands."

"It's not different, because the situation is the same," Goku denied, pointing at the downed Namekian. "He's just following what his father told him. None of us can fault him for that."

"And - by some miracle - he's spared, what'll he do?" Cado asked, annoyed. Since when was Kakarot able to use his brain other than fighting? He wouldn't lie, though. His words were somewhat getting to him. "He'll likely follow in his footsteps, do the exact same thing as his father."

"I can tell that he won't," Goku retorted, smiling.

"This isn't a 'gut feeling', this is fact!" Cado yelled, rage increasing. "He'd be just like his father and continue his pursuit in conquest of the planet! I'm not going to let that happen!"

"As I said, it's the same situation as the Saiyans," Goku responded, looking at Cado grit his teeth. "Please."

Cado was about to ignore what he said, but paused. As annoying as Goku's logic was, there was a point. He himself had come to terms with his legacy, and how both of his races were gone. About how he could build a new race, a new path for himself and the Earth. A better, possibly brighter future. A normal Saiyan would ruthlessly slaughter his opponents, leaving them no chance of mercy. Kryptonians would go the same way. Criminals were given no reprieve, being sent to the Phantom Zone. Sometimes without even a trial.

He hesitated, contemplating his choices. The chance to kill Piccolo was too good to pass up, and it'd be defending the Earth from another rise of the Namekian. Yet, at the same time, Goku's logic had merit. The sins of the father or race shouldn't be blamed on the child. Otherwise, he and his cousin should suffer because of the Saiyans' actions and deeds.

After five minutes of contemplating it, he diminished his attack, the ki fading away. "Fine," Cado bit out, glaring at both Goku and Piccolo. "But, if he does _anything,_ I'll kill him, and his actions will be on your head."

"Understood," Goku nodded. He then turned around to face the bloody and bruised Namekian, reaching in his pouch to gather a Sensu bean. "Here. Eat it. It'll restore your energy."

"I-I don't n-need your... charity," Piccolo retorted, though he took the bean. He eagerly gobbled up the bean, eyes widening at the fast recovery. While the blood didn't fade away, his wounds were healed instantly. His mouth was now properly functioning, and he felt like he was back at full strength. "Wha-"

"You're healed. You can go now," Goku offered, smiling. Cado growled, glaring at Piccolo as if to say: 'Do something. I dare you'. The fact that his eyes were glowing red backed the silent threat up significantly.

Scoffing, he glared at Goku. "This doesn't change anything. I'll get my vengeance on you, _Kakarot_."

"Name's actually 'Goku'," Goku retorted, smiling sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter," Piccolo snarled, standing up straight. "You killed my father. I don't care about your mercy. I _will_ kill you, boy. I'll make you regret sparing me as I conquer your planet when I'm done with you." He glared at Cado, though this glare was hastily retracted as he stared at his glowing red eyes. "Y-You too."

"Go ahead. Give me a reason," Cado retorted, growling.

With that, Piccolo turned away, levitating in the air and flying away.

After he disappeared from sight, Cado turned to Goku. "Remember: if anything happens, it's on your head. No Dragon Balls will reverse the damage, I'll make sure of it."

"I know," Goku nodded, smiling in the direction the Namekian took. "But I'm sure that he'll change. And if he doesn't, we can always beat him again."

"Your naivety sickens me," Cado retorted, scowling. "Let's just use the Dragon Balls to wish everyone back, including your precious _Krillin._ "

After walking through Chow Palace, they managed to find the rest of the Dragon Balls that Piccolo had gathered. Cado had placed his own down, the orbs now right next to each other.

"Arise, Eternal Dragon! Come forth and grant our wish!" Cado yelled out. The sky suddenly became dark, lightning forming instantly in the sky, striking the Dragon Balls. It took the shape of a green dragon, the Eternal Dragon.

 **"I am the Eternal Dragon,"** the dragon boomed, red eyes gleaming. **"State your wish so that I may grant it.** "

"Wish back everyone Piccolo and his henchmen killed!" Goku demanded, a pleading look on his face.

" **Your wish... shall be granted,"** the dragon uttered, followed by its eyes glowing a deep red. " **It is done. Now, I will take my leave."**

The dragon disappeared, the Dragon Balls rising into the air. Just and shot out in seven different directions. Though, Cado leapt up, grabbing one of the balls before it could fly away.

"There," Cado noted, looking at Goku. "And remember, Kakarot: any action that reject takes, will be on your head. No Dragon Balls will fix your problems."

"Got it," Goku nodded seriously. "Let's go meet Krillin."

Sighing, Cado followed Goku to Roshi's island.

 **XXX**

"You're back," Tien noted as the two boys entered the house on the island. "You're all over the news as the ones that killed Piccolo. It's amazing how strong you both are."

"Kakarot killed the elder Piccolo," Cado noted, scowling. "However, through his insane actions, his spawn lives."

"Spawn? He had a son?!" Tien yelled, shocked. "A-And you let him live?!"

"See, that's the reaction I was hoping for," Cado muttered, but Goku ignored that. He went to the casket that Krillin was stuffed with, though now it was open. What came out was the now newly revived Krillin.

"Krillin!" Goku yelled, giving his friend a powerful hug.

"H-Hey, G-Goku," Krillin wheezed, patting the boy on the back. "H-Hey, be careful. I don't wanna die _again._ "

"Sorry!" he apologised, stepping away and looking at him, wiping tears from his eyes. "I'm just... so happy to see you."

"Me too, buddy." Krillin's features brightened. "I knew you'd do it. And also glad that I'm revived."

"That's great and all, but what about Piccolo's son?" Yamcha asked, the others walking outside and looking at Goku. "Why did you let him go, Goku?"

"It's because he was innocent in all of this," Goku explained, facing the others.

"Innocent?!" Roshi yelled, shocked. "Piccolo devastated the world many years ago! Now that he's dead, his son is free to do the same thing!"

"We can't judge him on his father's actions," Goku admonished, making Roshi go wide-eyed in realisation. "It's not fair. He hasn't committed any crimes, so we should give him a chance."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tien enquired, frowning. "This Piccolo seems to be just as bad as his father, from what we've heard and seen. Shouldn't killing him help protect the Earth from his impeding conquest?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Goku insisted, looking at Tien. "After all, you were basically wanting to kill Cado for killing Tao and your master, but he had valid reasons. Are you willing to kill him now?"

"Say yes. I need to kill _something,_ " Cado joked, grunting as Bulma hit his shoulder. He glared at her, but didn't say anything.

Tien contemplated the thought. While initially, he was angry at Cado for killing Tao and Shen, his vengeance had dissipated. It wouldn't bring them back, and even if he wished them back, they'd still be the same. They would both be acting cruel, nothing having changed about them. Maybe... it was a good thing that they were dead. Tien could move on, allow himself to become a better man than either of the two were.

"No," the triclops finally answered, making Cado frown. "I'm not. I've turned over a new leaf, as quick as it is."

"See? If you can change, then Piccolo can too," Goku said, happy.

"An amazing fighter with a heart of gold," a voice said from behind the group. "Seems like he is my most promising student."

They all turned around to see Korin standing behind them. "Korin!" Roshi exclaimed, shocked. "Why are you here? You never leave your tower."

"I know," Korin replied. "I need to get a errand boy. But, getting to why I'm here. Goku, Kami wants you to come and train with him."

"Kami?" Roshi asked, eyes wide through his shades. It seemed like there was going to be even more surprises. "As in the Guardian of Earth?"

"Yes that would be the one," Korin said, nodding.

"Why would this Kami guy want to train me?" Goku asked, curious.

"Dunno, but Kami said it was important," Korin answered simply. "If I were you, I wouldn't keep him waiting."

"I agree," Roshi nodded, looking at the boy. "If Kami says he wants to train you, I'd take it. He wouldn't do anything without a reason."

"How long will Kakarot be gone for?" Cado asked, curious.

"Dunno," Korin answered, shrugging. "It depends on how big this deal is to him."

"Okay, then," Goku nodded, shocking the others.

"Goku, wait-" Bulma tried to interject, but Goku cut her off. "If the Guardian of the Earth wants me for something, then it's gotta be important."

Cado walked up to Goku, patting him on the shoulder. "If you must go, then go. It's your choice. When you get stronger, we'll have our rematch one day."

"Uh-huh," Goku nodded, grinning. "And I'm going to win next time."

"In your dreams," Cado scoffed, but he was also smiling.

Saying all of their goodbyes, Goku flew off to meet Kami.

 **XXX**

After a couple of hours, Goku stood at the top of Korin's tower. "So, where's this Kami?" he asked, looking around.

"Well, if you go strait up from this tower, high up into the air is Kami's Lookout," Korin replied. Not wasting any time, Goku jumped out of the tower and shot high up into the air, flying towards where Kami's Lookout was supposed to be.

After a long flight, the Saiyan landed on top of a floating bowl-shaped platform in the sky. "So this is Kami's Lookout," Goku muttered, inspecting the place with a bit of awe. He walked forward a bit more and saw a black genie floating on a magic carpet.

"Oh, hell-" "Silence, maggot!" the genie yelled, cutting Goku off. He had a smile on his face. "Popo's about to introduce you to the pecking order." **(A.N. - A little too early for TFS Popo, but I absolutely love him. Enter Lord Popo!)**

"Pecking what?" Goku enquired, only for the black genie to yell out, "Silence!" Goku immediately shut his mouth, fear rolling across his body.

"It goes you, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, Popo's stool, Kami, then Popo. Now, are there any questions?"

"Um, yeah. I-" Goku made to ask, only to suddenly be backhanded by the supposed Popo, right off Kami's Lookout. Goku's scream was accompanied by the yell of, "Enjoy the climb back up, bitch!"

 _(Five minutes later)_

"Now, maggot. Anymore questions?" Popo asked, smiling at Goku, who was nursing the bruise on his face.

"N-No!" Goku shook his head frantically, not wanting to upset the being before him. He hadn't even seen him move! Not to mention that his face hurt.

"Good. Now then-" Popo was about to say, but was interrupted by a new voice. "Mr. Popo. Can I please speak to the boy before you scar him?"

"Fine, Kami," Mr. Popo sighed, turning to allow Kami to walk past. He was a tall Namekian, who looked almost exactly like King Piccolo, with the only difference was the white clothing with a different gi, and a purple cape billowing past his form.

Goku tensed but then realized that this wasn't actually Piccolo. Their energies were very similar, but also different. "You must be Kami," he said.

"Yes," Kami nodded, looking at the boy. "Forgive Mr. Popo. He's... eccentric."

"Uh, I don't know what that is," Goku responded, nursing his bruise.

"Forget what I said," Kami sighed. "But I'm glad that you're here. The reason I called you was of a great threat, which will manifest at the next World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Piccolo is-" Goku started to say, but Kami interrupted him. "No. Through normal training, you can keep Piccolo in check. No, I'm talking about a much greater threat."

"What kind of threat?" Goku questioned, frowning in slight worry.

"Tell me," Kami spoke. "What do you know of Frieza?" Goku's eyes widened at the question.

 **XXX**

Cado was working at Capsule Corp., Dr. Briefs having offered him the chance to do so when he visited. Cado took the offer, working on his notes for dimensional travel. He was busy calibrating several machines, sharp eyes catching any errors made and instantly correcting them.

"Hey," a voice called out, making Cado look up and see Bulma walking in, a tray of food ready. "I brought you some food."

Cado smiled, leaving his work slightly and taking the food, the two sitting down at a desk. "Thanks," he thanked, before gobbling up the food on his desk.

"Busy working?" the blue-haired girl asked, before shaking her head. "Of course you are. If you're not training, then you're holed up in a lab."

"True," he agreed. "How have you been since I was gone?"

"Bored," Bulma answered, a frown on her face. "No one really came up most of the time. Well, Yamcha did, but..." She looked at his frown, smiling a little. "What, you don't like the thought of me and Yamcha together?"

"I'm not jealous, if that's what you're talking about," Cado denied, scoffing. Though secretly, just the thought made him want to erase the fool from the face of the Earth. "I just simply don't like the ant. He probably bragged the whole time while he was here."

"Well, you're not wrong," Bulma agreed, making Cado smirk. "So, how have you been?"

"Good. I've met a lot of people. Different fighters, fought in several tournaments, had an out-of-body experience..." Bulma frowned in confusion at the last bit, but Cado waved it away. "A story for a different time."

"Hmm. I also heard that you met different women across your travels." Here, Bulma couldn't help the pinch of jealousy that she felt, and it seeped into her tone.

"Looks like I'm not the jealous one," he teased, grinning. "Did you miss me that much?"

"Shut up," Bulma said, the blush on her face telling the whole truth.

"Oh, it seems that you are. Then again, I am quite the catch," Cado bragged, puffing up his chest a bit.

Bulma scoffed. "Please, you're not _that_ special."

"Says you. You've only seen the ant as the only man that you think 'looks good'."

"You're just a little boy," Bulma mocked, smirking down at him.

Cado smirked in return, leaning towards her. It dawned on the both of them that - while Bulma was still taller - Cado was catching up to her, almost reaching her shoulders. "Trust me. I'm much better than that pissant."

"Oh, really?" Bulma asked, leaning closer.

"Really."

"Show me."

"My pleasure." Cado leaned forward, catching Bulma's lips in a kiss. Surprised, Bulma tried to lean back, but Cado grabbed her sides, pushing her against his chest. Eventually, she responded, kissing him back. The two kissed furiously, not bothering about technique or skill. Just sucking face.

After a while, Bulma separated, gasping for air. "That... that was..."

"So..." Cado asked, bringing the older girl onto his lap. "Does that mean that I'm much more suitable than that ant?"

"Oh, please," Bulma scoffed, a haughty smirk on her face. "Like that little kiss is going to convince me of anything."

Cado chuckled, enjoying the silent challenge. "Well, then. I'm just going to have to convince you some more. But let me ask you a question." Cado cupped her chin and made her look at him. "You think you can handle me?"

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Bulma retorted, smirking.

"Indeed." The two kissed once more, both enjoying the kiss more than they'd admit.

 **Done. Hope y'all liked the chapter.**

 **Admittedly, I wanted to make the King Piccolo arc much more longer, but looking at how strong both Goku and Cado had gotten, it'd make sense that things were much shorter. A pity.**

 **The last part of Dragon Ball will involve the World Martial Arts Tournament (with a little crossovers in-between). Then, it's off to DC! Well, after a couple of years, but still. Also, I plan for things to be much more different than in canon, obviously. I'll let you guys guess what'll happen. The little tidbit on Frieza should be enough to tell you.**

 **Also, Cado and Bulma are now an item. Yay! Just note that she'll know more of a Saiyan's more primal nature, which will be revealed more later (hehe).**

 **Now, I'm super glad that there's only one Guest review, so:**

 **1) Thank you.**

 **Now, I'm done. Awesome. Thanks to all those who f,f,r and r the story.**

 **Read and Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Cado stared at the at the night sky, seeing the full moon beginning to rise in the sky and completely naked. He grit his teeth, his primal instincts kicking in. His tail unravelled itself around his waist, flickering randomly.

He was waiting for the full moon to come out so that he could train and control his Oozaru form. From the stories his mother had told him when he was on Krypton, many Saiyan warriors had used their Oozaru forms to conquer planets, the boost they had gotten more than sufficient enough to do so.

He'd been even told that she herself could do so, though he'd never been taught to do so, nor shown how to control it. So, he was going to work more on guesswork. Thankfully, what he did know was that his feral nature could take control and cause him to ravage the planet, cutting off his tail being the only thing that could stop him. But he had no desire to do so, as his tail was a sign of pride for the Saiyan race.

Thankfully, he had a solution: Torquasm-Vo. The martial art was able to help him battle mind-altering attacks, and guaranteed that his mind was clear and focused during fights. He had not completely mastered the art, but he was very adept. With that in mind, he should be able to battle his primal nature, and be able to control his Oozaru form.

Ready, Cado raised his head and looked at the full moon. For a moment, he took a while to appreciate its beauty, having never seen it and actively avoided it until he was ready. Seconds later, his heart started to beat rapidly in his chest. He did his best to apply his training, but he could feel his primal nature taking over. _Stay calm!_ Cado commanded his body. _Stay focused! Remember your training!_

His eyes turned red, a snout forming and quickly elongating. Hair started to cover his body as his body expanded in size, growing quickly. His skin began growing more grey and rougher as his teeth sharpened. He roared, the sound echoing across the night sky. His body kept on growing and growing, until he had reached the size of the famed form.

He roared, arms raised as he beat his chest, the sound shaking the earth. Cado did his best to resist the feral nature, doing so very intensely. Eventually, though, he could feel the primal nature becoming too much for him, and he passed out.

 **XXX**

 _(Mindscape)_

Cado eyes snapped open as he looked around, trying to see where he was. He wasn't standing in the open forest he had been in before. No, he was now in a massive, concrete room. There didn't seem to be anything too amazing or detailed about the place. He frowned.

"Where am I?" he muttered, trying to sense any energy. Surprisingly, he did. A powerful one. Right behind him. Cado whirled around, shocked as to how his senses hadn't picked it up.

He came face-to-face with large nostrils, blood red eyes, and a massive snarl of sharp teeth. He recognised this beast. It was an Oozaru. Fur clung to its body as it opened its maw and roared, the force pushing Cado back significantly. The Saiyatonian stared wide-eyed, confused as to what was going on. His body shook as it vibrated from the roar, though whether that was either that or fear, Cado didn't know.

Yes, fear. The energy from this beast frightened him. It felt exactly like his own energy, but more chaotic. Wild. Untamed. He had never encountered anything like this before, something that made sense. Since coming to this planet, never had he ever actually feared anyone stronger than him. He may have lost to Tao and Akuma, but those didn't count in his mind. He could live with those losses, having learned from his mistakes and shortcomings.

But this... this was entirely new. Never had he been so rattled by fear. Looking at his fist, he was surprised at seeing it shake slightly. His body had never responded like this. He had never been afraid. Ever. The thought... scared him. Yet, it also angered him. Him, scared?!

He clenched his fists, hard enough that blood could be drawn. This may have been a new experience to him, but he was _not_ going to cower and shiver like a newborn baby! He was a warrior! Blood from the most powerful beings in the universe ran through his veins! Moreover, he realised that this Oozaru was _him._ Or at least, some representation of him, at least. It made sense. It had his own energy signature. So why was he scared of himself? He shouldn't be!

"I refuse," Cado whispered, before looking up and staring at the Ape in the eye. "I refuse to be scared!"

The Oozaru roared, the air blasting his hair back. He realised that the air hit his naked body, making him realise that he was naked, just like outside. He ignored the thought, looking at the beast. "You don't scare me! You are me! It'd be foolish for me to fear my own power and self!"

The beast raised its fist, slamming its fist down where Cado previously was as he jumped away. The ground shattered and cratered where he was. Cado growled, dodging each attack from the Oozaru. Despite its size, it was quite fast, making Cado's mind move faster than it normally did as he ducked, weaved and dodged.

"Enough!" Raising his hand, Cado fired off a ki blast that hit his snout. His Oozaru growled, not fazed by the attack. It raised its fist to strike again, but Cado roared. "I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The Oozaru paused, shocked at the volume. Energy surrounded Cado, the colour a mash of gold and blue. It roared and flickered like a flame, producing some wind in the concrete area as its fur was ruffled. "This is pointless!" Cado yelled, eyes glowing red as he glared at his Oozaru. "I am you! You are me! We are one! Fighting against each other is pointless." He took a deep breath as he continued. "Look. I need control of my Oozaru form to fight. I don't plan to play this game of cat-and-mouse. I have no regrets, no denying my heritage. I am proud of the blood that flows through my veins, yet I will learn to adapt and revolutionize both races. And I will _not_ allow my own power and blood to fight against me."

 **"Well said,"** the Oozaru uttered, now looking calm. Cado blinked, his energy fading.

"Y-You can talk?" he asked, stunned.

" **Yes. What? Did you think that I was just a mindless beast that had no proper thought?"**

"We're the same person. You tell me," Cado snarked, smirking.

" **Forgot I'm such a smartass** ," the Oozaru commented, before seeming to get serious. **"But enough about that. You say that you want control over this form? Fine."**

"Just like that?" Cado commented, frowning. "Come on. I know me. If anything, we'd fight to see which of us is the better fighter."

" **That wouldn't work for two reasons. First off, I'm stronger than you."** Cado growled, while the Oozaru smirked. " **And second of all, I'm a representation of your Saiyan side. And I can tell that you have no problems with yourself. You are at peace, and are both happy and proud at who you are. Unlike that pathetic fake, _Kakarot_."**

Cado frowned. "There's no need to insult him."

 **"Yes, there is. He has no proper idea as to who he is, or what he's capable of. He even insists on being called _Goku."_** The Oozaru snorted. " **But we're not here to talk about him. Your use of your Kryptonian martial art has allowed you to properly develop your mindscape, your mental representation of your mind. Thus, allowing us to properly meet."**

"I see," Cado noted, before looking up. "But if you're my Saiyan side, where's my Kryptonian side?"

The Oozaru pointed upwards, making Cado look up, only to gape in shock. Up above the two of them was a sun. It looked pretty much identical to the sun in the real world, but this sun had blue and yellow flames flickering over it, giving off power and passion, rather than light and heat.

" **The 'annoying flashlight', as I like to call it,"** Oozaru commented, " **just sits there. Oh, don't worry. You have no issues with your Kryptonian side, it just sits up there, like a battery. Though, I have a question.** **Why don't you use your solar energy, rather than just your ki energy."**

"I do. That's how I use my heat vision, arctic and super breath, X-ray vision and flight," Cado listed off, confused.

" **No, those are by-products of you absorbing solar energy,"** Oozaru connected. " **I'm talking about actually using the solar energy in your cells like you can with ki."**

"I can do that?" Cado queried, confused. He didn't know that he could use pure solar energy. He didn't even know it was possible.

" **You could always do that. Anyway, you can figure it out later. Now, time to gain control of your form."**

"Right," he nodded. The two walked towards each other, before Oozaru held his hand out. Nodding, Cado did the same, the two holding hands with each other. A bright light started to form from their connected hands, seeming to blind the two. Cado's eyes screwed shut slightly as he entire vision went white.

 _(Outside Mindscape)_

Cado suddenly blinked, feeling like he had just woken up. His eyes took in the fact that it was still night, meaning that he was back in the real world. He stared at the moon, suddenly feeling much, much more taller than before. He realised why.

He looked down at his body, inspecting it. All he could see was his brown fur-covered body, along with his massive hands and feet that were grey and hairy. " **Hehehe**..." he chuckled, before blinking at the deeper voice he had. He smiled, fangs gleaming. " **Hehehe... Hahahahaha! I did it!"**

Cado jumped up in glee, feet stomping on the now ruined ground. He took down tons of trees as he stomped around. " **Whoops."** He then looked around, seeing the devastation he didn't know was there. " **Oh. Well, at least I can stop now."** Cado looked down at his body. " **I wonder if I can fly in this form?"**

 **XXX**

Cado was training under fifty times normal Earth gravity, puddles of sweat pouring from his body as he kept on doing his usual reps. That being three thousand push-ups, three thousand sit-ups, four thousand crunches, five thousand fingertip push-ups, five thousand one-handed push-ups on both hands, and trying to time his best speed. Usually, he had gotten to up to an hour, and was trying to shorten that down considerably.

He was on his thirty-fifth thousand and fifty-fifth fingertip push-up, when Bulma came around with a tray of food in her hands. "Hey, Cado. I got you some food."

He paused, considering what he should do. He hated being interrupted in training, but Bulma somehow was the only one he didn't snap at for doing so. Plus, she brought food... meaning that her mother cooked it. Mrs. Briefs' cooking was simply amazing, so there was no way that he could miss out on that. He got up onto his feet, taking the tray and gobbling down the food in mere minutes.

"Geez, it's not like it's going anywhere," Bulma mumbled, but smiled as Cado finished eating and kissed her, arms wrapped around her waist. He was now taller than her, having hit his growth spurt quite recently. It was a shock to the others at how tall he had become, almost reaching even Tien's height.

Bulma pulled away, glaring at him playfully. "You know I don't like it when you kiss me during your training. You get all sweaty."

"Then you shouldn't interrupt me," Cado countered, smirking. He brought her to the patio, where she sat on his lap.

"Where were you last night?" she asked, humming as she played with his long hair. **(A.N. - For a better picture, Cado looks like DBS: Broly, only with slightly shorter hair, very dark blue eyes, is shorter, younger and has a smaller build. Oh, and no scar on his cheek).**

"Special training," he responded, enjoying her scent. "Why? Did you miss me that much?"

"Please, you're deluding yourself," she commented, not wanting to admit that she did miss him that much. Cado chuckled, the vibrations running through his chest as Bulma felt them. He placed his hand on her hip, feeling shock run through her body.

"I don't think I am," he said cheekily, holding her close. Bulma sighed, resting her head on his left pectoral. She always enjoyed doing this. He was always so warm to the touch, that she sometimes fell asleep whenever they rested. Not to mention having his incredibly muscled body pressed up against her, making it feel like granite.

"How's working on the new Gravity Room?" she commented, making Cado hum in thought. The Gravity Room was a special room him and Mr. Briefs had designed together, having used a spare room and remodelled it for better usage. Cado used the same technology as his gravity belt to alter the gravitational field inside, making the maximum limit a hundred times normal Earth gravity. Mr. Briefs still worked on it, trying to improve the limit of how much he could push it.

In addition, Cado had used Kryptonian technology to reinforce the room, making it so that normal punches, kicks and ki blasts couldn't destroy it. The walls were now 5,000 pounds per square inch, making it more than enough to withstand any Saiyan training. Cado hadn't tested the full limits of the room, but found that it'd be likely that he'd do so soon.

Also, Cado had installed more fighter robots, programmed with many different martial arts across the planet. He even had special ones equipped with Torquasm-Rao, Klurkor, and Horu-Kanu, made specifically for him to fight against. It always made things more interesting one had his own fighting style. The machines constantly shifted between the fighting styles, forcing Cado to adapt and take on a new approach to them. In the end, he managed to come through with a breakthrough.

After being forced to fight the drones for months and not being able to beat them without ki or any Kryptonian buff - something that both excited and annoyed him - he realised his problem. He had been forced to adapt the fighting styles in a mess of order, always shifting between each one. To counteract this, Cado used Torquasm-Vo to help meditate deeply and sort his mind out. By this, he practically organised his mind whenever he fought, so instead of using the Turtle Hermit Fist, followed by Horu-Kanu, Torquasm-Rao, Ansatsuken, Ryuken and then Klurkor, Cado decided to mix together each one into a single fighting style, one suited to him and only him.

It took a long six months to properly function well, but he had done it, and he couldn't have been more proud of himself. He had dubbed his fighting style 'Kōtei no Ken,' or 'Emperor's Fist'.

A hand touching his cheek brought him out of his thoughts. "Earth to Cado," Bulma commented, making him look at her.

"Sorry, just lost in thoughts," he responded. He smiled a little as he saw Bulma. To be honest, he didn't think that he'd be attracted to Bulma. He found her annoying, stubborn, and somewhat proud. But then he remembered that a) he was all of those things, and b) all those traits was something that he liked. And he had to say, things had been going good for them. Not only was she strong in spirit, but he enjoyed being around her. He didn't care about her fame, or wealth, or social standing. If there was another thing he liked about Bulma, it was her intelligence. She was deemed smarter than her father, though he was smarter than her in some cases. It was just nice, talking about several technological advancements and tinkering with her in their own shared lab.

They'd spend hours just talking with each other, saying that they'd like to improve one thing, and then go on a tangent and talk of a different matter. He didn't think that he'd meet a woman and not be drawn to her because she was a fighter, but Bulma was that woman. It was quite surprising, as - even though he wouldn't admit it - he'd wondered if he'd end up with the other woman he'd met in his life. Like Chun-Li, Cammy, or Kasumi.

Immediately as they entered his thoughts, he frowned, realising something about his Saiyan instincts. "What's wrong?" Bulma asked, seeing his frown.

Cado made to explain to her, as he had been wanting to say something to her, but had been stalling for some time, but was interrupted by a yell from Mrs. Briefs. "Dinner's ready!"

Cado's eyes lit up at that, making Bulma sigh. "Oh, go on. We all know you'd devour everything in one sitting. But what's wrong?"

Cado hesitated, then said, "I'll tell you later."

Bulma looked at him, confused, but nodded in agreement, allowing him to take her bridal-style inside, her giggling in his ears.

 **XXX**

Cado stood in an open field, trees and forestry surrounding him. He clenched and unclenched his fists, clearing and calming his mind.

He was using the Torquasm-Vo techniques to access his mind, visualising the solar energy gathered as a massive sun. He focused on drawing on that energy, making it gather into his palm. After minutes of doing this, he sighed, frustrated.

He didn't know what he was doing wrong. Using ki was like second nature to him, but solar energy was hard to draw out. He theorised that it was due to how richly embedded it was in his cells. Drawing it out would no doubt have dire consequences. Not to mention the risk of him possibly losing his powers. He knew that if he used up all his solar energy storage, he'd lose all of his Kryptonian powers. Then he'd have to recharge again, and who knows how long that'd take.

He sighed, walking along and trying to clear his head. He was about try again when he heard someone yell, "Hey you!"

Pausing, Cado looked to who had spoken. He saw a young boy appear, seeming to be about his age. He wore a white jean jacket and blue jeans, a chain wrapped at his side. He had brown hair, and a cocky look on his face. Cado frowned, looking behind him to see if it was someone else that behind him. He didn't have time to deal with this.

"Yeah, you! Pretty boy!" the stranger called out, making Cado bristle. Pretty boy?! "I'm talking to you!"

"What the hell do you want?" Cado asked, already annoyed. His training was being interrupted, and was called a pretty boy. Two things he hated. It was a wonder that he hadn't killed the dumbass yet.

"You're Cado, right?" the stranger asked, grinning. "The winner of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, as well as the winner of both 1st and 2nd World Warrior Tournaments, aren't you? And I also heard that you and some other guy defeated that Piccolo guy last time."

Cado sighed, having realised what this guy wanted. "That's right. I assume that you're here to challenge me?"

"That's right. I'm Kyo Kusanagi, and I'm going to be the one to defeat you! They say that you're considered the strongest person on the planet. Well, I'm here to take that title from you!" Kyo grinned, getting into his fighting stance.

Cado wished that he'd just kill the fool there and then. While he was never one to back down from a fight, it was obviously going to go in his favour. He was pretty decent for a human, but nothing impressive. Hell, he felt that he could beat him when he was twelve. "Fine," he decided. "Just make this quick. I have some training to do."

"You looking down on me?!" Kyo asked, glaring at him. His fist caught flames, something that intrigued Cado. "I'll show you! This'll be our first and only round." With a roar, Kyo charged at him, throwing a mix of fiery punches and kicks to Cado, the style looking quite interesting to the Saiyatonian. He frowned as he didn't feel anything, seeing that only his gi was being scorched and burned. Another offence to him.

After a few minutes of not getting any reaction, Kyo stood back, sweating a little at seeing no reaction from his opponent. "W-What's wrong? Y-You so frozen in shock that you can't move?" Despite his bluff, he was panting quite a bit.

Scoffing, Cado moved instantly. "Hardly." He then uppercutted Kyo so hard, that a shockwave was produced from the contact. "Shoryuken!" Cado yelled, his fists not even igniting as Kyo was launched upwards in the blink of an eye, flying head-first into the air.

Cado scowled deeply. "Pathetic," he growled, flying away to take his frustrations out on something else. It took ten minutes for Kyo to land on the ground, every bone in his body broken. It was a miracle that he was even alive, though he slipped into unconsciousness as soon as he was first uppercutted by Cado.

 **XXX**

Cado frowned in thought as he flew in front of the giant sun that was his Kryptonian powers in his mindscape. He hummed, hands placed in front of the sun. He could feel the heat coming from it, though it didn't feel like the usual heat from the sun. More like heat as in passion. Drive. Emotion. It was quite interesting, something that had left him baffled as to how that could be.

Placing his hands inside the sun, Cado's eyes widened as he could feel the power coursing through him. It felt exactly like receiving sunlight, only what was actually happening was that he was fully conscious of using his Kryptonian powers.

He quickly exited his mindscape, trying to copy what he felt inside. After ten minutes of concentration, he finally managed to draw solar energy to his palm, looking like a miasma of gold. Cado couldn't feel energy coming from of it. Actually, no. He could _feel_ energy coming from it, but not ki. It definitely felt like the solar energy inside of him.

Palm outstretched, he blasted the sun energy out, making it hit a boulder. It vaporised the boulder, leaving a scorched ground as the result. He grinned. He was liking the idea of having solar energy as another source of ki. It didn't seem as powerful or as destructive as ki, but it could do him some good in learning how to utilise it.

"Now, all I need to do is to learn how to draw more out of it, and-" Cado began to theorise, but was stopped as a voice called out, "Hey, I finally found you!"

Cado's eyebrow twitched, eyes glowing a fierce red. _I swear, if this is another idiot trying to pick a fight with me, I will_ burn _his face off!_ Breathing in deeply, he turned around to see who had spoken.

He found that there were two fools now. Oh, wonderful, more lambs to carry to the slaughter. The one who had seemingly spoken was a tall, blonde man who looked to be in his twenties. He wore a red jacket with a white shirt over it. In addition, he had a red baseball cap, jeans and hi-top shoes. He had a muscular build that had his clothes to cling it. Instead of the previous fool, this one had an eager expression on his face.

The other man next to him looked to be his brother. His blonde hair was long and reached his shoulders, like his brother did. He wore a fighting outfit similar to that of a ninja, Cado noticed. Though his was white with red flames adorning most of the outfit. In all honesty, he looked like a bird to him. The thought made him chuckle.

"I've heard all about you, Cado!" the older brother exclaimed, getting into his own stance. "My name is Terry Bogard, the Legendary Hungry Wolf. And this here's Andy. We're here to fight you!"

"No, really?" Cado remarked sarcastically, annoyed. "I'd never have guessed."

"Brother, I fear that we shouldn't fight him," Andy said to his brother. "His energy... it's monstrous."

"Oh, so you can sense my energy?" Cado asked, curious. "Interesting. I can also tell that you're the smart one out of the two of you, correct? Well, points for actually having common sense. You'll still suffer painfully, though."

"Hey, hey! You're fight is with me!" Terry exclaimed, angry. "And Andy! I already know this guy's crazy strong! But that's the point! There's no fun fighting weaklings all day! I want a real challenge."

"Yes, but-" "So, are you ready to fight?" Terry turned to Cado, who chuckled.

"'Fight' is a strong word. 'Crush' would seem too cruel." Cado tapped his chin in thought. His eyes lit up. "Oh, I know. I'll 'play' with you. Just has the right amount of mocking to it, but not necessarily cruel."

"Don't look down on me! Burn Knuckle!" Terry exclaimed, furious at being looked down upon. His fist punched forward, apparently catching fire. What was with people having fire powers? Cado raised a single finger, blocking the attack with no effort. Terry's and Andy's eyes widened at seeing the sight.

"W-Wha-" Terry said, shocked at seeing his attack so easily blocked.

"You said you were called 'The Legendary Hungry Wolf'?" Cado enquired, smiling. "Hmm. You're acting more like a lamb rather than a wolf. Don't worry, I'll show you how a _real_ wolf acts. First, I huff. Then, I puff. Finally..." Taking a deep breath, Cado used his super breath to blow away Terry, whose hat flew off his head as he flew backwards, screaming as he was - quite literally - blown backwards, crashing into several trees.

"... I'll blow your entire neighbourhood down," Cado finished, smirking.

"Terry!" Andy yelled, looking at the path his brother had taken with shock. He got into a stance, his limbs bursting into flames, annoying Cado. Why did _everyone_ have fire powers?! He wasn't getting his gi burned again! He grit his teeth at the prone Saiyatonian.

"Now, do the smart thing and run. I just _love_ a moving target, and I need to start working on my aim," he muttered, finger outstretched and sparking with energy.

Andy glared, about to retreat, but Terry ran forward, rage in his eyes. "Is that all you got?!" he yelled loudly.

"Terry, hold on!" Andy yelled, seeming to run after his brother.

"Buster Wolf Pun-" Terry yelled, but was stopped when Cado raised his arm, flicking his finger. Of course, his simple flick produced a shockwave that punched into Terry's gut, making him fly back in the same direction. Andy paused, looking at his blown back brother.

And so, it was a repeated cycle. Terry would charge forward with another attack, and Cado use his new move 'Finger-Flick of Doom' to blow back Terry each time. Cado blinked, seeing that this was the tenth time that Terry had gotten back up. "Damn, he's quite persistent."

"You have _no_ idea," Andy sighed, seeing his brother run up and get blown back again. "He's, to be blunt, an idiot obsessed with fighting."

"Trust me, I can relate," Cado said, thinking of Kakarot. "All they do is just charge headfirst into battle. Not that I don't do that, but it's like all they can do is use their fists for fighting, but their head for practically nothing. It's like a blank void."

"You know my pain," Andy commented, smiling a little. "So, can you find it within yourself to spare me, given my plight?"

"No," Cado answered, crushing Andy's hopes and killing his smile. Terry charged _again,_ eyes flaming in anger.

"I got you this time!" Terry roared, confident that he'd get him. Sighing, Cado flicked his finger multiple times, shooting shockwaves at Terry's legs, arms, chest and face. With a gasp and blood flying from his mouth, Terry collapsed, finally unconscious.

"Terry!" Andy yelled, moving to help his brother, only for Cado to appear in front of him, making him jump. "Well, uh... this is a little awkward," Andy said nervously, backing away. "Maybe... we could have a little dialogue, and work this out-"

"No," Cado commented, smirking. He used his ki to hold Andy in place, making the blonde unable to move. It had been a skill that he had only recently developed during his training. Along with reading minds (something that Cado could do decently), he could also perform telekinesis. This was a surprising, but useful skill to have. Like right now.

"Hey, birdman," Cado commented, making Andy grit his teeth.

"My name is An- UUGH!" Andy coughed, spittle flying from his mouth as Cado hit him in the gut.

"Kidney punch," Cado remarked, smirking. He hit him again. "Kidney punch."

"Kidney punch, kidney punch, kidney punch, kidney punch, kidney punch, kidney punch, and pause..." Cado spoke, punching Andy in the gut each successive time he said and paused near the end, making Andy pour out a fountain of blood. He wheezed, relieved that he had stopped, only to hack up blood again as Cado punched him in the gut, this time releasing him from his telekinetic hold and making him land on the ground in a heap. "Kidney punch!"

"Gonna... whiz red..." Andy mumbled in the ground. He grunted as he was kicked in the gut, before he was then kicked upwards. Andy flew in the air, before Cado appeared before him, slamming his feet into his sternum, making him launch towards the ground. The blonde wheezed, looking like a bloody mess. The Saiyatonian landed on his leg, making it snap.

Andy yelled in pain, only for Cado to grab his screaming mouth. His palm lit up with ki as Cado stared down at him.

"I never planned on saying this at all, especially to a guy, but don't swallow," Cado taunted, firing a very weak ki blast into Andy's mouth, making the man pass out from the pain, his mind screaming at him.

Cado released his face, revealing the burns on his face. He frowned. Maybe it was a bit _too_ much, but he was too pissed at being challenged for a second time. He just hoped that there wouldn't be a third time.

Cracking his neck, Cado flew away, wanting to go to a remote place where he could train in peace.

 **XXX**

"Hah!" Cado yelled, clashing swords with his Doppelgänger, the _clangs_ ringing through the air and slicing through trees, rock and forestry. The two were in an intense sword battle, only blurs being seen as sparks flew. Cado grinned, _finally_ getting his Doppelgänger to act independently on its own as he fought, allowing a better use of it in combat. And unlike Tien's Mulitform Technique, his energy didn't halve or quarter in order for it to be created. Sure, it wasn't as strong as the original, but would definitely make the difference between life and death.

The Saiyatonian grunted as he received a couple of scars, but retaliated by giving his own attacks. This was good training, not to mention that he could deliberately get himself injured and then heal himself via Sensu bean or sunlight. Though, it did suck that his clone couldn't do the same thing. Still, he was enjoying himself slightly. He was about to attack again, when he caught what looked to be a fan aimed at him. He caught the projectile, looking at it strangely.

"The hell?" Cado quickly caught a couple of fans that were now aimed at him, making him frown. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous." He swung his Dragon Sword, slicing through any forestry that was in his way, making all of it get cut cleanly in half. He looked to who was throwing fans at him, only to blink.

He snarled. "Not another one!"

 _(A few minutes earlier)_

Mai Shiranui fumed as she stomped through the forest, flames flickering off of her and burning both the ground and surroundings. The red clad ninja woman gritted her teeth in anger, growling at the fact that someone had managed to defeat-no, _mutilate_ her self-proclaimed future fiancé. Currently, she was making her way to look for this _Cado_. What vile person could ever do this to her precious Andy Bogard? A monster, that's who!

Mai had been informed by Terry (who had dragged his and Andy's broken bodies through the place where they where, only for Mai to meet them) about Cado. He was a very famous person, rumoured to be the strongest fighter on the planet.

She scoffed. Strongest he _may_ be, but nothing could stand up to a woman scorned, desperate to avenge her love!

Strolling through the woods, Mai did her best to locate him. She hadn't mastered her senses fully, but she did her best to locate where this demon was. She scanned the area. It was really a weird place to train, but its not like she hasn't seen people live in the woods before. Mai sighed. Clearly this was going to take some time. She wondered if her teammates would notice her absence. The brunette haired woman shrugged. They can wait, after all she was the team leader, or so she said to herself.

She stiffened when she heard some nearby bushes moving. Getting into a defensive stance, she prepared herself for battle. Her eyes caught the sight of a rabbit jumping out in fear and running towards her and jumped on her soft bosom. She stared at the rabbit. It seemed like something was chasing it. She pet the rabbit before placing it to a nearby stump.

"Its okay there, no one's gonna hurt you," she said, and smiled at the shivering creature. She made to speak, but was interrupted by the sounds of _clangs_ ringing through the air, several trees being cut down. The rabbit hopped away, frightened.

Mai frowned, looking at the bunny. However, she was curious. It was obvious that a fight was going on? But against who? Mai quickly tip-toed towards the area, using the bushes and trees as cover to observe. Her eyes widened as she saw who was fighting.

It was Cado! And... another Cado? She watched, confused, as the one she had been chasing fought another version of himself, which had a yellow outline. _It must be some training technique he's used,_ Mai thought to herself. _I'd heard of several ninja using cloning techniques, but I've never seen one in action._

She continued to watch the two fight, her eyes picking up the skill he showed with the sword. Despite her hatred of him, he was good. He fought his clone with an eagerness she hadn't seen on a person, seemingly grinning as they fought. She had to admit, he was quite... handsome, in a rugged sort of way. She shook her head, getting rid of her thoughts. She had to focus!

Seeing Cado get stabbed by his clone, she took the chance to throw one of her fans at her. By this time, he had dislodged himself from the sword, and caught the fan out of the air.

She blinked in surprise. T-That was impossible! No one had caught her fans! She quickly threw several more fans, all of which he caught. She saw him scowl, take out his sword and slice it in her direction. Her eyes widened even further when all of the forestry, including the bush she was standing behind, was cleanly cut in half, now revealing her presence.

She saw Cado scowl. "Not another one!" he growled out.

Mai shakily stood up, fan at the ready. "I-I challenge you to a fight!" she said shakily, nervous. She had seen the way he had swung his sword. Maybe... she was a _bit_ overconfident in her skills.

Cado glared at her, and she swore that they glowed red. "If you don't leave in the next five seconds, I am going to lobotomize you."

She paled rapidly, but stood her ground. Something that slightly impressed him. "I am here to avenge my fiancé, Andy Bogard!"

Cado blinked, eyes back to normal. "Wait, the birdman?"

"W-What?" she asked, confused. "No, Andy!"

"I know. He looks like a bird."

"He doesn't look like a bird!" she exclaimed, furious. She fumed, fire flaring off of her. She noticed that he looked annoyed for some reason. "I still challenge you to a fight! I will avenge him!"

"Go away, woman," Cado scoffed, giving his back to her. His clone vanished as he walked away. "I'm not in the mood for a weakling to challenge me."

"W-Weakling?!" she exclaimed, livid. First, he horribly defeated her fiancé, then had the gall to insult him. Now, he deemed her as _weak?_ Yelling, Mai threw a hurl of fans in his direction. Instead of catching them, he disappeared. She only had time to blink before her oxygen was cut off suddenly, making her gasp for air that wasn't there. She was lifted up by one hand as Cado stared at her, snarling savagely.

"You know, instead of lobotomizing you, I'll just choke you instead," he growled, pressing harder on her throat. "I'm interested. How much pressure do I need to apply before both your air and stupidity leave your body?"

Mai choked, making Cado smirk. "What's that? I can't hear you. Here, let me _loosen_ my grip for you." Cado applied more pressure, making Mai's eyes roll into the back of her head, the oxygen almost leaving her body as she passed out.

He frowned, unsatisfied. He dropped her to the ground, scoffing. "You're lucky that I kill only in fights. _This_ is me bullying you. There's a difference." He made to walk away, but frowned. He couldn't leave her here. Not only was that rude... actually, he didn't care about that. No, he just didn't want her following him to 'avenge' her bird of a fiancé.

Taking a look at her, he blushed a little. Her outfit left practically nothing to the imagination, showcasing her amazing body, and huge brea-

He pinched his nose, breathing deeply. "Even when separated, Master Roshi's teachings _still_ curse me." Sighing, he carried her over his shoulder, walking towards another clearing to get something to eat.

 **Finished. This one was quite quick. Hell, I'm surprised I managed to get it down that fast.**

 **Anywho, this chapter kicks off the training arc. As well as the King of Fighters arc. Don't worry, Cado's not going to fight in any tournaments. He's way above the competition. This was more of him trolling most of the characters. It won't be completely like that, though.**

 **I also plan to add a Tekken piece. Yes, _piece._ No elements, crossovers, whatever. I already listed the other crossover elements, not planning on adding another one.**

 **Here, Cado went into his mindscape and has somewhat mastered his Oozaru form, learns the secret of him harnessing raw solar energy (this idea mainly stems from Superman's use of the Solar Flare in the comics, but is actually generated from my curiosity), and trolling/bitch-slapping his 'opponents'. Mai wasn't killed because a) harem member, and b) he's doesn't consider them fighting as _fighting._**

 **Now, review time:**

 **1) Thanks.**

 **2) Fuck the hell yes! I've been itching to put TFS interactions (my favourite are TFS Tien and Vegeta, as well as TFS Popo and Cell). And it might come back to bite him in the ass, but not too much. And Cado won't join the Justice League. Anti-Hero for the win. And Vegeta will get his time to shine, I guarantee that.**

 **3) S'okay.**

 **4) Thank you and done.**

 **5) That's a good idea. Thanks.**

 **Don't expect the KoF arc to be long. Since he's not fighting anyone, it should take a chapter or half to finish it off. Kinda disappointing, but meh. What can you do?**

 **Read and Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Mai groaned, suddenly, coming to. Her throat felt constricted slightly, making it hard to breathe. She immediately coughed, rubbing her neck and feeling the bruises on them. Her eyes strained, picking up the sound of grunting and running water. She moaned, doing her best to sit up. She stretched slightly, turning around to see where the sounds were coming from.

Mai saw Cado, and a jolt of realisation ran through her, along with remembering how she wound up here. She shook slightly, amazed that she was alive. All she could do was remember the crushing sensation of her throat, the sudden helplessness she'd felt, then nothing.

Cado shot fists and kicks at an invisible opponent, his gravity belt set at the normal fifty times normal Earth gravity. Rivulets of sweat ran down his body as he continued running through each rep, pure focus on his face. Mai watched him, transfixed. She watched his training, and he didn't seem to waste any unnecessary movement. Every strike and jab was precise, sharp and fast. She could even _see_ the shockwaves produced from his punches and kicks. His fighting style seemed to be a mix of different arts. She could see some semblance of pressure points and takedowns similar to her own fighting style, yet it seemed to blend in with numerous other stances and attacks that it left her baffled.

"So, you're awake," Cado uttered, making her jump slightly. He paused, removing his shirt and dropping it. She blushed at seeing his incredible muscular body glistening with sweat. She particularly focused on each rise and fall of his chest, his pectorals bouncing slightly. Her mind especially went numb at looking at his six-pack of abs.

 _Andy doesn't have a body like that...,_ Mai mumbled mentally, awed. She shook her head frantically. _No! Don't focus on that!_

"You see something you like?" he teased, making her blush even further. "I thought you were into your bird-looking fiancé."

At the mention of Andy, Mai frowned. Seeing this, Cado sighed. "Look, if you're looking to fight with me again, I'd advice against it."

"No, I know that you'd defeat me easily," she admitted. "I just...""I get that he was close to you, and I _may_ have gone a tad bit overboard," he admitted, getting a deadpanned look from Mai. "Okay, I went very overboard. But, to be honest, I was mostly angry at his brother."

"Terry _does_ have some stupid moments..." Now, it was Cado's turn to deadpan. "Okay, many stupid moments."

"Glad we got that cleared up." Cado jumped into the water, making Mai jump in shock. After a few more minutes, he resurfaced, soaking wet. He shook his head, water whipping from his hair. She had a disgusted look on her face, shielding it. "Hey, hey! Don't get it all over me!"

"You are practically naked, you have nothing to get wet but your skin," Cado scoffed, making Mai sputter.

"T-This is for my kunoichi training!" she retorted angrily.

"I've seen kunoichi, and they don't expose so much skin that they look like a stripper." Mai's jaw dropped.

"I am not a stripper!"

"Could've fooled me," Cado chuckled, making Mai fume. "Also, cut it out with that flame trick. I've already seen enough dumbasses challenge me with fire abilities that I'm started to get annoyed."

"Who else apart from Terry, Andy and me have you fought?" she asked, confused.

"Some dumbass... Kai? Koi? Kiu - whatever," Cado waved away. He clenched his fist, summoning his ki, which appeared as a golden-blue hue. His body heated up, the water steaming.

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Interesting trick. You used your ki, didn't you?"

"Aren't you clever?" Cado retorted sarcastically, making her scowl.

"You don't have to be so rude," she growled.

"How can I when weaklings keep on challenging me and interrupting my training?"

"I am not weak!" she retorted heatedly, growling.

"To me, you are," was his response as he squeezed the sweat out of his gi top, ignoring her anger.

"Then I'll just defeat you and prove you wrong!"

Cado laughed loudly, dropping his shirt as he clutched his stomach, doubling over.

"Stop laughing at me!" Mai yelled, stomping her foot angrily.

"But, y-you're just so funny!" Cado chuckled, still laughing. "You could never defeat me! You could train for a thousand years and you wouldn't even be able to scratch me."

"I so could!" Mai got into her stance, whipping a fan and placing it in her hand.

"Okay, _where_ do you keep your fans?" Cado asked, curious. "Because I don't see a lot of room for you to hide _anything._ And, for the record, you can't." Taking his shirt and wearing it again. "Now, I'm off to go train in peace. Be happy that I spared you. May we never meet again."

Cado flew up into the air, the wind whipping at Mai as she covered her face.

 **XXX**

Cado dodged lasers shooting from the drones in the Gravity Room, which was set at seventy-five times normal Earth gravity. Red solar lamps were installed at full power, along with chunks of Kryptonite layering the walls, negating his Kryptonian powers. He moved, the lasers shooting at his feet as he dodged and jumped. Just as he jumped, he was blindsided by a drone that slammed into his back, launching him downwards.

Cado had sweat pouring from every part of his body, his body wracked in pain from the training and the large amounts of Kryptonite layering the room. He grunted, picking himself up quickly and avoiding laser fire. He clashed with one of the drones, bursting into a flurry of punches and kicks, which the drone mimicked. Dodge left, move right, slip under intentional overextended jab and leap upwards, shin-guarding against attack and kicking at chest.

Cado immediately created a platform to push his body away, avoiding another laser blast aimed at him. He charged at the drone, continuing at where he left off.

The creation of platforms was something that he had been contemplating on. This actually came to him when he was fighting the drone, and found it hard to move while he was under intense gravity. Flying in short bursts would help, but he'd be extremely limited. So, the platform-creation was something that he came up with. He used his intense ki control to instantly create ki platforms that he could jump and bounce off of, for more movement and better control of the battlefield. The amazing thing about this was that he could also do this while flying, adding another advantage when he had to fight in mid-air.

He kept on bouncing around, pushing off the platforms and moving around quickly, pushing back the drone. It punched forward, catching Cado off guard and allowing him to receive a face-full of fist. As his body tilted, he moved backwards, using his tail to wrap around its leg and fling it back, allowing it to fly. It propelled itself properly, shooting lasers at it while Cado dodged deftly. He was about to continue dodging when he could feel the Gravity Room turn off suddenly. The sudden shift from intense to normal gravity caused Cado to nearly lose his footing.

His eyes narrowed. There was only one person who would interrupt his training, despite him saying otherwise. "Bulma, what the hell do you want?!" he barked, annoyed at his girlfriend for interrupting him.

"Cado, get to the front door, now!" Bulma yelled, making Cado blink.

"A visitor - you interrupted me because there's someone at the door! You have legs, get it yourself!"

"Now!" she screeched, making Cado growl.

"Hell no! I'm busy! Unless it's another bad guy to fight, or the ant, I'm not getting out!"

"Do it or I'll dismantle the Gravity Room," she threatened, making Cado scoff.

"Please, I _built_ the thing myself! I'll just make another one!"

"Do it or I won't make my mother cook any food for you!"

"... You wouldn't," he hissed.

"Try me."

Cado snarled. "You evil bitch... Fine! But if this isn't important, I'll blast both you, and that fool outside, into the sun!" Opening the hatch inside the Room, he flew out, feeling the rays of the sun wash over him as he ascended. He sighed, feeling his body heal from his training, ultimately increasing his strength as a result. He then looked down, using his sharp eyesight to catch Bulma at the front, with... her? What the hell is she doing?

Cado flew towards the front door, hearing Bulma argue with the woman he met before. "Enough!" he barked, getting the two to silence. "Now, Bulma. If this isn't important, I'll make good on my word."

"Tell this little hussy that she has no right to barge in on other people's property, and demand anything off of them!" Bulma yelled, pointing at the red-clad ninja woman, who scowled.

"And tell this blue-haired bitch, that I'm _not_ a hussy, and that she has no right to treat me like this!" she responded in kind.

"Look, uh..." Cado frowned. "What's your name again?"

"Mai!" she barked. Cado nodded.

"Right, Mai. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I heard that you were living with the Briefs family," she responded, crossing her arms under her large bust. "So I came to visit you."

"Cado, will you explain how you know this _hussy?"_ Bulma hissed, crossing her arms as she smiled sweetly.

"Calm down, woman," Cado responded, rolling his eyes. "It's not like that. We met when she idiotically tried to attack me, after I beat the shit out her bird of a fiancé."

"He's not a bird!" Mai retorted, but they both ignored her.

Bulma blinked. "Wait, you _didn't_ kill her, or her fiancé?" She frowned. "Who are you and what have you done with Cado?"

"Oh, haha. I don't always kill those that I beat." She gave him a deadpanned look. "I don't!"

"Well, you killed Tao, most of the Red Ribbon Army, was about to kill Piccolo until Goku forced you to let him go, and that was just the ones _I_ of," she listed off.

Cado grit his teeth, knowing that she had a point. "Whatever. Anyways, what do you want?" he asked Mai.

"I want you to train me," she responded, making the two blink.

"Come again?" he asked, confused at her response.

"I want you to train me to be a better fighter," she clarified.

"Huh, déjà vu," Cado uttered.

"Why do you want Cado to train you?" Bulma asked this time, curious.

"At first, I wanted to defeat him to avenge Andy," she explained, drawing a bored look from the Saiyatonian. "However, I also want to get stronger for myself. I want to bring honour to the Shiranui clan, and..." She shuffled her feet. "I-I want to better myself, so that I can win the next King of Fighters Tournament. I haven't won any of them. At all."

"Not surprising," Cado remarked, earning him an elbow in the side that he didn't even feel from Bulma.

"That's why... I want to be strong!" A fire lit up in her eyes as she stared at the two. "You're said to be the strongest person on the planet, correct?" At his nod, she continued. "Then I want to be strong. Stronger than I've ever been."

Bulma had an understanding look on her face, while Cado had a thoughtful one. Despite her infatuation with the birdman, he could see her resolve and spirit. But still... "Why exactly should I help you?" Cado asked, getting a shocked look from the two women. "Despite your obvious drive, I have no actual reason to help you. I have my own training to do, and I'm not so eager to cut into that time."

Mai glared at him. "You bastard! Are you so selfish that you won't help someone who begs you for help?!"

"Yes," Cado admitted bluntly, shocking her. "I don't do things for free. If you have nothing to convince me with, then I'll take my leave." He turned back to leave when Mai yelled out, "W-Wait!"

"What?" he asked, annoyed as he turned around.

Mai sweated, trying desperately to think of something to convince him with. The chance for a better opponent was out. She knew of no one strong enough to face him. Seducing him wouldn't work, as she was with Andy, and he had his own lover. What else? ... Wait, she did know o _ne_ thing...

"I-I can offer y-you food!" Mai yelled loudly, making the others blink.

"Is that your best?" Cado scoffed, about to leave, when Mai scrambled for more offers.

"Wait! Foreign food! Food that's never been seen before! I-I can introduce you to chefs that can make food that's blow your mind! Food that you've never seen before!"

"Food that I've never seen before?" Cado questioned, curious. Bulma's mother was a great cook, but she usually did make the same kind of food over and over. He was happy with it, as he'd eat it anyway, but new food that he's never tasted before? He's travelled around quite a bit, and tasted a lot of food. So, he'd be hard pressed to find food that he's never heard of before.

"Y-Yes!" Mai nodded frantically. "I guarantee you! It'd blow your taste buds right out of the window! All you have to do is train me!"

Cado hummed, considering it. Just as he was about to say something, Bulma intervened. "Can you excuse us for just one second?" Grabbing Cado, she dragged him away, the Saiyatonian allowing himself to be dragged, confused.

Shutting the door, she stared at Cado. "You're not actually considering going, are you?"

"The offer of food sounds tempting," Cado admitted, humming.

"You'd seriously go with her?! Alone?! For FOOD?!" Bulma yelled, making Cado wince as he held his ears.

"Woman, what is your problem?" he asked, annoyed. "I haven't even said yes yet. And what's your problem with her? She's annoying, sure, but you seem to hate her." After looking at her for a minute, he came up with an answer. "You think I'd leave you for her, don't you?"

Bulma flinched, knowing that he was right.

Cado sighed. "Bulma, I'm not going to cheat on you. She has her own fiancé anyways. And even if she didn't, I would never do such a thing to you." Frowning, he held her close as he kissed the top of her head. "Actually, there's something that I... need to tell you."

"What?" she asked, looking up at him in confusion.

"... You know that I'm half-Saiyan," he said, slightly nervous. She nodded, concerned. He never looked nervous. Ever. "Well, on Planet Vegeta, they..."

"They what?" she questioned, feeling slight dread.

Sighing, Cado decided to just say what he intended to say. "On Planet Vegeta, the Saiyans had more of a... polygamist relationship." At her blank look, he continued. "The Saiyan males took on multiple mates to produce stronger offspring. Namely, more of the high-class warriors."

"W-What?" she questioned, still confused about the whole thing.

"It's true. I can remember King Vegeta had multiple women he was married to. About six, I believe. I don't know how many children he had, but his son, Vegeta, was the oldest, and therefore the rightful heir to the throne. But that's besides the point. Bulma, I love you. I know it's been quite quick since we've... gotten together. I never thought that I could find myself drawn to you, but I have. But, me and Kakarot are the last remaining Saiyans left. Even though I'm a half-breed, by all rights, I'm considered a Saiyan. Kakarot wouldn't be able to find himself a woman to mate with. If he did, I'd be surprised. So... I want to bring the Saiyan race back. It helps, since I always did want a big family."

 _Plus, I think some Kryptonians did the same thing, but I'm not planning on mentioning that,_ Cado thought to himself. _Best not to overwhelm her._

Bulma didn't say anything, seemingly digesting the information. "D-Does that mean that you... would need to have... more than one m-mate?"

"Yes," he said slowly, but then he quickly responded. "Just know that I'm not doing this because I want to. If I had it any other way, I'd stay with you completely. But... reviving the Saiyan race, and bringing honour to it... has always been one of my goals. You know this. I just... want you to think about it. If you don't want it, I'll... respect your decision."

Bulma was silent, making Cado slightly nervous. After a long minute, she said, "C-Can you... give me time to think about it? I-I just want to sit down?"

"Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked, holding her close.

"N-No, I... I just want to be alone." At his flinch, she said, "I'm not mad at you. I just really need to think about this. Go with Mai. Maybe training her will help you get rid of... all the worry."

At her look, he nodded slowly. "I'll be back soon," he assured, leaning down and kissing her gently. After a few minutes, he separated. "I love you. Never forget that." At her nod, he walked outside, meeting Mai.

"I-Is everything alright?" she asked, worried. "I-If you want, I'll leave. I-I don't want to intrude."

"No, it's fine," Cado waved away, a small frown on his face. "I'll train you. But I want to have those foods first before we start anything." At her nod, he carried her close to him, making her blush.

"H-Hey, hold on! W-What are you doiIIIIIIAAAAH!" she asked, yelling near the end as Cado took of to fly.

 **XXX**

"S-So good!" Cado exclaimed, devouring another dish of tempura with gusto.

"L-Lady Mai, what is going on?" Iho, the head chef of the Shiranui clan, asked. He was stunned at the amount of food Cado was devouring, especially at the rate he was going.

"I-It's a t-treat, for a friend," Mai quickly assured, a disgusted look on her face as she gazed upon Cado pigging out. He was finished practically half of the entire sitting. Where did it all go?!

The Saiyatonian placed a stick of yakitori in his mouth, slurping all of the meat in one go. He held up a bowl of meat, soy sauce and vegetables. "Hmm, what is this dish?"

"T-That's sukiyaki, young man," Iho answered, making Cado gum even more. He devoured the entire sukiyaki, drawing disgusted looks from the chefs around.

"Mmm, that's good!" he exclaimed happily. Thankfully, he said this after chewing. He clasped his hands towards Iho and the other chefs. "Please, teach me how to make more of this wonderful food! I have to have more of it!"

"E-Eh?" Iho managed to utter, shocked.

 **XXX**

"So, will you begin training me?" Mai asked, her and Cado standing outside in an open field, a fair distance from the Shiranui clan temple.

Cado smiled a little. "Yeah, yeah. You did offer amazing food, so a deal's a deal. I did manage to pick up several training equipment." Reaching into his pocket, he plucked out a DynoCap from his pocket and pressing the button on top, throwing it to the ground. It burst into a cloud of smoke, revealing several turtle shells and a Turtle Hermit gi.

"H-How did you do that?" Mai asked, amazed at how he was able to fit such large items in such a small capsule.

"Technology. Now, wear these." He picked up a turtle shell and gi, handing it to her.

"Okay, I kind of get the shell, but why the gi? I already have my outfit on." She gestured to what she was wearing.

Cado raised an eyebrow. "That's because you'll basically fall out of those clothes when training. I, for one, do not want to see your naked body while training."

"Hmmph. Why? Too embarrassed?" she mocked, striking a pose and putting her body in a provocative position.

Ignoring her body, Cado stared at her. "No. It's because I know of your seduction training, and I'm not going to fall for that. Now, wear it."

Grumbling at being ignored, she took the gi, moving to her temple to change. Minutes later, she came back in the orange gi, picking at it. "This feels uncomfortable," she muttered, irritated.

Cado blushed slightly, seeing her breasts straining in escaping the gi. Not to mention that the gi was much more tighter on her body, highlighting her curves. _Dammit, Grandpa. I_ knew _having a female-tailored gi would no doubt escape his notice._

"Just stick with it for now," Cado ordered, giving her the turtle shell. "Now, place this on your back. It'll help with your training."

Reluctantly, she tried to carry the turtle shell, only to fall down to the ground, just as the shell did. She grunted, trying to pick herself up while carrying the shell, to no avail. "Grrr. Urgh, h-how much does this weigh? It feels like a tonne!"

"That's because it is," he answered, making Mai look at him in shock. "Now, hop to it."

"Y-You can't be serious! I-" she started to say, only to squeak as a kunai shot by her neck, drawing a scratch and making her bleed.

"Oh, but I am," Cado answered in response, grinning darkly. Mai shivered at the grin. "Now, start."

 **XXX**

"Urgh!" Mai grunted, walking upside down on her hands, with the turtle shell on her back. She was making her way to the end of the forest, sweat pouring from her body in buckets as she crumpled to the ground in a heap, panting harshly.

"I... *pant* can't *pant*... go on!" she complained, her body feeling bone tired. A shadow appeared over her, making her pale.

Cado stood over her, swinging a kunai with his finger. "That's such a _shame._ Looks like you've earned yourself five-hundred more metres for you to walk."

"A-Are you *pant*... joking?!" she yelled at him, annoyed. She winced as his smile widening.

"Run," he said simply, eyes glowing red. She screamed as she quickly stood up, avoiding a blast of heat vision that burnt the ground that she was previously on.

 **XXX**

"Aaah!" she yelled, dodging pebbles shot at very high speeds. She cried out in pain as she was pelted with more than she could dodge, getting welts on her beautiful skin. "Stop, stop!" she cried out, cradling her injured arms.

"Oh, come on. That was a love tap!" Cado scoffed, scarfing down another bowl of sashimi. "I haven't even gotten you blindfolded!"

Mai paled rapidly, dodging the rapid-fire spray of pebbles that obliterated the ground before her in a spray of earth. Minutes later, Mai collapsed to the ground, covered in welts, bruises and wounds. She moaned weakly, on the brink of unconscious.

Feeling slightly bad for her, Cado fished out a Sensu bean from his stash. He walked towards her, placing the bean near her mouth. "Here, eat up. It'll replenish your energy and heal your wounds."

At this point, Mai didn't hear anything else, only 'heal' she desperately scarfed down the bean, chewing it before swallowing. After a few seconds, her eyes widened as her wounds healed up instantly. She shot back to her feet, stunned.

"Sensu beans," he simply answered. "Heals you of any wound, and even makes you full for ten days. Now..." Cado grinned evilly. "Back to training."

She whimpered, whether it was a blessing or a curse that she had eaten that bean.

 **XXX**

Right now, the two were meditating, sitting in the lotus position. "Focus your mind on your centre," Cado instructed, his voice seeming so far away to Mai. She tried to empty her mind and focus on inner peace or whatever she was supposed to find. But unfortunately her thoughts kept wandering. Why wasn't she just allowed to train longer? Even though Cado was an unholy sadist summoned straight from hell, she couldn't deny that his training definitely had results. She was much stronger and faster than before, along with being more durable.

"You're not focusing," Cado interrupted, breaking through her thoughts.

"How would you know?" Mai demanded angrily. There was no way he could know that her mind was wandering.

"You're wondering why you can't spend more time training instead of wasting your time with mediation," Cado said simply, making Mai gasp. How had he known what she was thinking?

"It's simple," Cado answered for her. "Your energy is erratic. It's not focused, not calm. You're so focused on simply getting stronger and impressing birdman that you can't meditate properly."

"H-How-" "I just know," he said simply. "It's good that you have a goal, but if you don't focus, you won't properly reach your goal. Clear your mind." He took her hands in his, making her note how rough and scarred they were. "Strength is nothing if you don't have a solid foundation."

Mai was stunned. She didn't know that this brash and arrogant fighter could sound so... wise. Nodding at his words, she closed her eyes. She reached deep inside her to the core of her very being. She felt warmth deep down inside her. She smiled, but seemed to still focus on the warmth. "I think I found it."

"Good," Cado nodded, smiling. "Now grab onto the centre you feel inside you and try to pull it to the surface."

Mai focused and her centre expanded, until it engulfed her whole body. Her skin seemed to visibly glow slightly as she continued to meditate.

"Now push the energy out through your hands," Cado said, knowing that the hands were the easiest place to summon your energy, apart from the feet.

Mai pushed her centre out toward her hands and opened her eyes just in time to see a flicker between her hands. A few seconds later there was a second flicker, then a third. Finally the flickering light solidified into a small ball of energy.

Cado grinned, seeing Mai's exhausted, but happy, face. "Good. Now, to properly use your energy..."

 **XXX**

Mai yelled, charging at Cado with high speeds. He blocked, still smirking. He had placed his solar watch on his wrist, along with having his gravity belt at seventy-five times normal Earth gravity. He pushed her back, advancing on her quickly. She pushed off against the ground, trying to fly. Scoffing, Cado lashed out with a kick to her abdomen, making her cough and be launched backwards.

She quickly used her hands to spring herself upwards, panting. She had finally managed to get a good grip on her turtle shell, and was even able to walk around with it normally after a ten days of non-stop training. Her fists lit up on fire as she charged at him, using several explosions to boost her momentum and power to attacks. Her elbow connected with his forearm. Disengaging, she swung out with a kick that Cado pushed away, allowing him to respond with his own.

She crossed her arms, flying back slightly. While in mid-air, she launched dozens of fireballs of him. Cado leapt up, several small platforms appearing before his legs as he hopped side-by-side, avoiding the fireballs. He kneed her in the gut, then performed a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku that made her be launched sideways, hitting the dirt and skidding slightly.

"Not bad," Cado commented, landing on the ground. "You're much more faster than before, and your strikes are more sharper."

"Still not enough to match you," she noted.

"Please, you could never match me," Cado teased, making her grit her teeth. "But you are getting better."

"Thank you," she noted, standing up. "Hey, are you and B-Bulma okay? If I did anything-"

"You didn't," Cado noted, his smile fading. Bulma had started talking to him after a week of considering his words. She said that she understood, and was willing to accept his offer, but with several conditions. First, she wanted him to wait before he started looking for any other women, so that she could spend as much time with each other as possible. And second, he had to actually know and like the woman, not pick her because she was beautiful or sexy.

Cado agreed with that, then kissed her immediately afterwards, happy.

He smiled again, catching her attention. "Anyways, I guess we can take a break for now."

"Oh, thank you!" She stretched, her chest jutting out as she bent her back slightly. She noticed that Cado discretely looked away after noticing, blushing. She couldn't help but smile happily after that.

Mai felt confused. She still loved Andy, or at least, she thought she did. Truth be told, she was happy with him. Quite happy. But even she could admit that Andy had his own flaws that made it hard to be with him. He wasn't very expressive. She could tell that he loved her, but he had trouble showing it. He was mostly stoic, only showing true passion when training or when he was with his brother. Mai could tell that it wasn't his fault, but she couldn't help but want him to show that he loved her.

When she was training with Cado, she felt... excited. Ignoring when he was a slave-driver 95% of the time, she could tell that he wanted her to do her best. He never explicitly stated it, but she could read it with her actions. He was also deeply motivated with his training. While she could say the same thing about Andy, Cado acted as if fighting was a true art to him, a burning passion. She could tell that he loved fighting, as evident by all the training he did.

But, aside from fighting, Mai also noted that Cado had a warm personality. He was definitely arrogant and cocky, but he was kind, in a way. Approachable. He could talk with her easily, finding any topic to talk about with her. Mainly fighting.

Another thing she had learned was that Cado was a genius, like his girlfriend Bulma Briefs. He had seen him write down several notes in a notebook, talking about several things like dimensional travel, energy transfer, and different bits and pieces on technology that flew over Mai's head. He even tried explaining it to her once, but she was left baffled.

But the thing she loved most about Cado was his passion. He loved what he did, and had no problem expressing that to her. Not verbally, but through his actions and fists. When they fought (more like 'played' with, since Cado always took it easy on her), she could tell that he always wanted things to be at the extreme, always wanted to push himself for his benefit.

She especially liked his smile. It was usually in the form of a smirk, but when he _did_ smile, her body felt warm, like she enjoyed being the one he showed it to.

"So, you ready for more training?" he asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yes," she stammered, blushing. _Best keep my thoughts to myself,_ she thought as they continued.

 **XXX**

Cado and Mai were now at the King of Fighters Tournament, waiting for Mai to be allowed to enter. She was wearing a different outfit this time; a red-and-pink kimono that hugged her curves, and revealed only one leg. The kimono had a rose pattern to it that complimented the colours.

Mai looked towards Cado, slightly nervous. "D-Do you really think that I have a chance?"

Cado looked at her, smiling. "Of course. I trained you, after all. It'd be embarrassing for me to have you lose."

"Of course, you make it about your ego," she grumbled, making Cado chuckle. "Mai!" a voice called out, making her turn around and see who called her. Her eyes widened at seeing who it was. "A-Andy," she whispered.

Andy walked towards the duo, a slight limp in his gait. He had stitches across his mouth, but he looked the same as the last time the two saw him. He smiled, the image looking quite gruesome with his stitches. He was about to say something, when he looked towards Cado. "You!" he hissed, glaring.

Instead of responding, Cado started to laugh. "O-Oh, God. Your speech is much more hilarious last time! Now you fit the bird stereotype much more better!"

"Shu' it!" Andy growled... which only made Cado laugh even harder. Even Mai had a smile on her face. Seeing this, Andy glared at her. "You thin' this is f'nny?"

"N-No!" she quickly denied, trying to hide her giggles.

"An'ways, where were you?" he asked, angry. "While I was getting treated for my mouth-" Cado laughed even louder at that "-you weren't there!"

"I was training," she responded. "For the tournament."

"Tr'ning?" Looking at how close the two were, he frowned angrily. "So you were mee'ing with each other behind my back?!"

"What?! No!" Mai denied quickly, making Cado stop laughing and look incredulously at him.

"How c'ld you?! This is the same guy who put me and my brother into hospital! And you've been spreading your legs like a whore to him?!"

"Oi, birdman! Calm down!" Cado barked, drawing attention to the two. "She tried to avenge you by attacking me! Which didn't work, obviously, but the point still stands!"

"A lik'ly story," Andy muttered, glaring at him. "It wasn't enough that you had to humiliate me and my brother, but you also took my fiancée from me?!"

"Andy-" "Shut up, slut!" Andy roared, Mai wide-eyed in horror, while the entire crowd surrounding them went silent. He was about to say something, when Cado gripped his neck, choking him. He kicked out frantically, trying to break free as he gasped for air.

"I should rip out your tongue, and make throw you into the sun for that comment," Cado threatened silently, eyes burning red. Andy shook in horror. "The _only_ reason that I don't make you fly like an actual bird is because I want to watch as you enter this tournament, and have Mai _crush you like a bug._ " Cado dropped him on his ass, the blonde shaking in horror. "Now, scurry along, before I make good on my words."

Wasting no time, Andy scrambled up and ran inside the tournament hall. He then looked at the approaching crowd, looking at them darkly. That was enough for them to scramble in fear, running inside.

Mai didn't pay attention to any of that. She just kept repeating Andy's words inside her head, the word 'slut' ringing in her head. Tears came to her eyes, but a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Mai, don't focus on what he said."

"B-But he said-" "I know what he said," Cado interrupted, staring into her eyes. "And I know it's not true. When we fought initially, you intended to defeat me, even while knowing you had no chance against me. I still think you were an idiot for that. But I also know, that you loved that fool. Now, things have changed. I know he's hurt you, but you to promise me something."

"What's that?" she asked, wiping her eyes clear of tears.

Cado smiled. "Break him."

 **XXX**

It was now the third round of the tournament, and Mai was now making her way towards the ring. It had a diner-like scenery, with the crowd on the side watching. Her opponent was Terry, who had bandages wrapped up on his arms, legs and chest.

"Round 3," the announcer, an elderly man, called out, hand raised. "Fight!"

Just as Mai was about to fight, Terry said, "Mai, what the hell's wrong with you?!" She stopped, a knowing look on her face. "How could you cheat on my brother like that?! Yeah, we lost, fair and square. But that doesn't mean that you should run off with someone else while Andy was unconscious! That's disgrac-"

Terry was interrupted as Mai instantly disappeared and reappeared in front of him, jabbing him in the chest twice. She followed it up with an axe-kick that connected with his collarbone, bringing him to his knees. The match ended when she connected a brutal front kick to Terry's chin, knocking him back severely and making him land on the ground, unconscious.

The crowd was silent for a moment, partly because of the quick takedown, and partly because they couldn't believe that Mai would win. The silence was interrupted by Cado's loud cheering and clapping. "Hell yeah! That's my student!"

Mai blushed under the praise as the rest of the crowd cheered as well.

 **XXX**

Throughout the matches, Mai dominated each one, using mainly her speed and strength to pick apart any opponent she came across. Cado watched with pride at the fruits of his labours. He even smiled widely as she was particularly brutal by applying her fire to her strikes, burning most of her foes. _I'm so proud,_ he noted, wiping away a tear at his work displayed beautifully. Every time she won a match, Cado's cheers were always the loudest, pushing Mai further.

Pretty soon, she came upon the ninth match, making Cado grin widely at the set-up.

"Round 9," the announcer called out, Mai and Andy standing on opposite sides from him. "Fight!"

Unlike most of her matches, Mai didn't burst forward. She stared at Andy sadly. "Andy, why? Why did you say those hurtful words to me outside?" she asked, sadness on her face.

Andy glared at her. "You know why! I can't believe that you'd cheat on me! With him!"

"I've done no such thing!" Mai suddenly yelled, furious. "If anything, I only went to him for training because he could've helped me become stronger! For me _and_ for you!"

Andy's eyes widened at that, a confused and slightly regretful look on his face. "I..."

"To think, that all of the effort I put in, to prove myself..." Mai grit her teeth, glaring at him. "And you threw that in my face!" She charged forward, tripping Andy and allowing the back of her fist to greet his falling face. She followed through with several rapid-fire flaming punches all around, making Andy stumble back. Andy charged, going for a sweeping attack.

Mai simply leapt upwards, the great height covered shocking the crowd. Though that didn't even come close to the shock they felt when they saw her staying motionless in the air, apparently flying.

"Y-You can fly?!" Andy exclaimed, stunned. Mai didn't answer, only raising her hand and charging up a very small ki blast. She yelled, shooting the attack downwards. Andy had enough sense to dodge, the area where he previously stood scorched. She kept on firing several weak ki blasts, forcing Andy to move. He responded by firing several fireballs at her, only for her to gently glide across the air, dodging them seemingly.

After cornering him in a particular place, Mai quickly descended downwards, her feet touching the ground. She dashed forward, her flaming fingers flying and poking and picking at several of Andy's weak points. The blonde yelled out in pain as he was launched out of the ring, body wracked in pain.

"Winner, Mai Shiranui!" the announcer called out loudly.

"YES!" Cado cheered, fist pumping high in the air. He jumped out of the stands, landing on the ring. He picked up Mai in a massive hug, swinging her around. "I knew you could do it! And I'm glad that you listened to me!"

Mai laughed alongside him, hugging him as well. "T-Thank you! Thank you very much! It was through your help I was even able to make it this far!"

"Of course, it was through my amazing skills that you were able to win," Cado scoffed arrogantly.

"And you had to ruin it," Mai sighed, the Saiyatonian putting her down. She frowned, looking behind her. Seeing her expression, Cado sighed. "Go. But if you get back with him, then you're an idiot."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence," she responded sarcastically. She then walked towards the downed Andy, who was being tended to by doctors. He looked up to Mai, a solemn expression on his face. "I screwed up, didn't I?"

"You did, yes," Mai nodded, surprised at how calm she felt.

Nodding, Andy smiled a little. "I see. I'm... sorry. I guess my humiliating loss, coupled with the fact that you didn't see me while I was recovering... I-I'm sorry... for my words."

Hesitating, Mai decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, if only due to the circumstances. "I accept your apology. And I'm sorry for not being there for you."

"No, it's fine." His eyes weakly drifted towards Cado, then back to Mai. "Are you going to stop pursuing me?"

Mai was silent for a good, long moment. She sighed deeply. "I... I don't know."

"Is this because of... him?" Andy questioned, voice tinged with a little bitterness.

"P-Partly. Your actions I may have forgiven, that did still hurt. And..." Mai was silent again, before speaking. "I've just been doing some thinking while training, about... us, and-"

"S-Say no m're," Andy interrupted, making Mai blink. "I-I know I haven't been the best to you, and I-I'm sorry. I guess that I've been so cons'med by my training and inferiority complex, that I hav'n't been focusing on you. And I s'rry about that. I-If he makes you happy, pursue him."

"H-He's already taken," Mai revealed, a pang in her chest at having to reveal that.

Andy blinked, but still continued. "T-Then pursue the one that you will love. One th't'll treat you... with the respect that I couldn't. And b-be happy."

Nodding, Mai stood up, smiling at Andy. "Thank you, Andy. And... goodbye." With that, she walked away. Her heart felt free for a long time... yet, there was an underlying sadness to it.

 _How can I be pursue that person... when he's already taken?_ she lamented, taking Cado's hand in hers as they walked away.

 **Done! Also a quick one, but been busy with some stuff, so this didn't come out yesterday.**

 **Another casual chapter, with Cado taking on Mai as a student, and her dominating the entire tournament. The bit with Andy I felt appropriate, which managed to resolve itself in the end.**

 **And also, Cado explained the ways of the Saiyans (and Kryptonians), and she's accepted! Fun harem time!**

 **One more chapter or two, and then it's off to the Tournament. Hope y'all look forward to it.**

 **Read and Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Cado kept on practising his Emperor's Fist in the Gravity Room, which was still set at seventy-five times normal Earth gravity. He kept dealing out super fast punches and kicks, the gravity trying to pull him down. He kept moving and jumping around the room, making sure to jump high enough to fight against the gravity placed. There was no Kryptonite padding, as he wanted to fully test out his capabilities.

A target suddenly popped up from behind him. Cado whirled, palm outstretched and firing off a powerful blast of solar energy. The blast connected with the target, destroying it in a burst of flames and energy. More targets popped up around the room, and Cado kept on shooting solar blasts out, destroying each target one by one.

He leapt into the air, targets suddenly opening up from all over. Grunting, he backflipped in the air, twisting his body so that he could fire an all-encompassing wave of solar energy. The attack destroyed each and every target, the Saiyatonian landing on the ground gracefully.

"Show-off," Bulma's voice commented from outside, making Cado smirk.

"If I'm going to train to kick ass and take names, might as well look good while doing it," he retorted, continuing with his training.

"Geez, you Saiyans are so obsessed with training," Bulma complained. "Would it kill you to take a break?"

"Nope," Cado responded, throwing out his hand and shooting out waves of solar energy.

"I have food ready for you."

Cado faltered, before continuing his training. "Hell no. Your mother's out with your dad, so I know that you made it."

"And what's wrong with my cooking?!" He could feel the blue-haired woman's burning glare, even when she wasn't there. He still spoke nonetheless.

"You're cooking is shit!" Cado prepared himself for the loud shriek that would follow in three, two, one...

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Cado barely winced, having covered his ears in advance. "I create this beautiful dish for you, and you-"

"The last time you cooked, you burned the kitchen down!" Cado yelled, annoyed. "You can't cook for shit! Hell, I can cook better than you!" Something surprising that he had learned while he was training was cooking. After suffering through Bulma's terrible cooking (something he had told her quite often), he had to look for other means to sustain himself. Eventually, he had decided to try his hand at cooking.

So, he decided to seek out the best cook that he personally knew; Iho. The head chef was quick to help teach him how to cook, as well as how to properly eat when around people. It was still a work in progress, as Cado kept eating literally every food in front of him as he got hungry quickly. Nevertheless, he was learning, and that was more than what other people could say.

"Please, you're likely to eat the food before even cooking it!" Bulma retorted angrily.

"Better than actually destroying the damn kitchen!"

There was a frustrated scream that followed after, something Cado promptly ignored in place of his training.

 **XXX**

Cado was walking through the forest, his gravity belt strapped around his waist as he struggled with a hundred times normal Earth's gravity. He had gotten used to seventy-five times, but he wanted to push himself and go further. Admittedly, it may not have been such a good idea to do so, as his feet sank into the ground, making it harder for him to pull them out and continue walking.

Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as walked forward, the challenge starting to weigh him down a little. "Not... yet," he grunted, feeling like he was moving through quicksand. "Almost... got it."

However, just as he kept stepping forward, his foot gave way completely, pushing through the ground and opening up a newly formed crevice. Cado yelled in surprise as he shot down quickly like a lead balloon. Acting quickly, he deactivated his gravity belt and flipped in the underground tunnel, landing in a crouch. He dusted himself of any lingering dirt.

"Okay, admittedly, it did sound a bit far-fetched if I could walk to Ryu's place while under a hundred times normal Earth gravity..." Cado mumbled, looking around. He was about to leave, when he sensed a strange ki. It felt like a human, but... much more darker. As if this energy was tainted in a way. The Saiyatonian was intrigued, as he had never quite encountered such a strange ki. The only one that seemed to match was Akuma.

He walked forward, looking ahead and using his advanced eyesight to perceive the way. It looked like a built-in bunker of some sorts. A quick scan using his X-ray vision informed him of the layers of dirt that laid beside the walls, along with pieces of infrastructure that connected each intricate part. "Impressive..." he muttered. He moved quickly, leaving afterimages as he went.

As he kept on moving towards what seemed to be the epicentre of the tunnel, he slowed down, his sharp mind immediately picking up each and every detail before coming to a stop. The large room looked to be a sort of dojo, though each intricate part was covered in soot and dust. Surprisingly, there were some candles that seemed to be alight, even after time had passed. Several scrolls that contained different kanji were spread across the walls. Being able to read a good bit of it, Cado recognised that the kanji were training techniques and practices.

In the very centre of the room lay some sort of platform that looked somewhat similar to an altar. It looked quite plain, not as impressive as some of the other parts of the abandoned dojo. Cado frowned as he looked around. It seemed like he had stumbled upon an underground dojo, though he had a feeling that it was something much more than that. And the ki he had felt was still lingering around the room, showing that there was something here. Was it a spirit, perhaps?

He walked towards the centre slowly, all of his senses on high alert. As he walked towards the altar, he placed a hand on it, inspecting it and removing the dust that lingered across it. As soon as he finished making contact with the surface, it glowed with a bright light that made him jump back, a ki blast forming in his palms. The light vanished as quickly as it appeared, making him frown in confusion.

"So you are the one who has stumbled upon my resting place," a masculine voice called out, making Cado prep his attack in its direction. He saw a young man with black hair that spiked at the back of his head, and fringes at the front. He was notably muscular. Cado could tell that it was evidence of many years of hard training. He wore what looked to be black hakama pants, and red fighting gloves that had studs on the knuckles. He also seemed to have an expressionless face, though Cado could tell that the man contained a lot of anger in his eyes.

His body seemed incorporeal, seeming to flicker before his eyes like an afterimage. Although Cado could tell that the ki he had been feeling was coming from this man.

"From your words, I assume that you're a ghost of some kind," the Saiyatonian commented, feeling a bit odd in saying that. Sure, it wasn't the weirdest thing he had heard, but 'ghosts' sounded strange coming from his mouth.

"Yes," the man answered, glaring at him. "My name is Jin Kazama. Who are you to intrude upon my burial grounds?"

"I came here by accident," Cado answered truthfully, being cautious at proceeding. He was extremely confident that he could escape easily, but his curiosity made him stay. He was wondering what kind of burial ground seemed to feature a dojo, one that included a spirit.

"Then leave," Jin spoke, scowling. "A trespasser such as yourself has no right to gaze upon such a place. Not to mention, the sight of weaklings disgust me."

Cado immediately glared at him, ki threatening to bubble to the surface. "Who the hell are you calling a weakling? I could mop the floor with you right here. Or does being dead remove the common sense from your rotting corpse?"

"How dare you insult me!" Jin exclaimed, body glowing and undergoing a transformation. Cado stared, intrigued. Jin's eyes turned a glowing gold, with black wings sprouting from his back and flapping menacingly. His skin took on a darker hue, along with him producing horns from his head. Finally, a tattoo started to appear on the centre of his chest. " **I'll make sure you suffer for your transgressions!"**

However, before this new Jin could charge, Cado made his ki appear, shrouding his body. Jin paused, shocked at the feeling of foreboding rolling over him. Fear struck his body as he could feel the colossal amounts of power rolling off of this stranger. The power was dense, vast and extremely powerful. " **W-What is this?!"**

Smirking, Cado disappeared and reappeared before Jin, a fist lodged in his gut. The demonic-looking man tried to cry out, pain flaring across his body from that one blow. He was launched backwards, Cado appeared before him and kicking him in his lower back, making him fly forward. He was brought to a halt when Cado's foot greeted his face, stomping on it and making it connect to the ground, the sudden formation of a crater appearing before the painful sound.

Jin groaned, trying to break free, only for Cado's foot to remain unmoved. "So, _weakling._ What were you talking about again?"

" **L-Let me go!"** Jin yelled, but he was unable to free himself. Instead, Cado pressed his foot harder against his head, making him cry out again.

"Wrong words. I believe that the correct words were 'Please free me, o great and powerful Cado, for I am nothing before your might'. Or something along those lines."

After a while, Jin finally relented. " **Fine! Please let me go! Please, I'm begging you!"**

Satisfied, Cado raised his foot, allowing Jin's ghost body to stand up fully. His demonic features faded away, leaving the man to give a hateful and wary look towards the Saiyatonian. "So," Cado uttered, crossing his arms. "Now that we've gotten the terms set, how about you explain fully about what's going on, and why you're still lingering on this world?"

Sighing, Jin decided to talk. "As you can tell, I'm not normal. My family was born with a rare power. A curse, as I'd like to call it. It's a genetic supernatural power called the Devil Gene. Long story short, it allows me to access that form you saw me take before."

"By your expression, I can tell that you aren't fond of your power," Cado said, crossing his arms.

Jin chuckled bitterly. "You got that right."

"But it is your power," Cado insisted, confused. How could someone hate their own blood and power so much? To him, his ancestors were honoured by him daily. Yes, his powers that were bestowed upon him were very useful, but he still had pride in his own races. "Why would you hate your own bloodline?"

Jin gave him a dark glare that made him raise an eyebrow. "You know nothing," he hissed, scowling. "The Kazama bloodline is cursed, and will always be cursed! This power has brought nothing but pain and suffering to everyone close to me!"

Cado was silent after hearing that, understanding dawning on his face. "I see," he finally said. "You have had a troubled past due to your bloodline. I can't relate, as my bloodline is something that I take pride in."

"Then you would not understand my pain," Jin commented, turning his back to Cado.

"You're right. I wouldn't. And I don't plan to." Jin turned to look at him in shock. "I take pride in my race, while you clearly loath yours. I have no words to change your mind, so I won't bother. But let me tell you this; no matter if we love or loath our parents, we won't forget where we have come from. Our birth may be due to our parents, but it's our own paths that we all walk alone. Our parents do not define us. We can evolve, adapt to life and make our heritage our own."

Jin contemplated Cado's words, a chord struck within him. Yes, he hated his father, Kazuya, and his grandfather, Heihachi. But...

Images of his experiences with his mother flashed through his mind, reminding him of all the good times he had had. Before all of the pain and hatred had taken root in his heart. Images of her smile, of her laughter. He could even hear the sounds now, even in death. He closed his eyes as the memory came to him. If he still had a body, a tear would've fell from his eye.

He then went through him trying to destroy the Mishima bloodline throughout his life. All of his hate at being associated with both his father and grandfather, and how he loathed both the blood in his veins, and the Devil Gene itself. The hate consumed him. Controlled him. In the end, he had to ask... was he right? Would ridding the world of the Devil Gene accomplish anything?

"I see," he finally said, even though he actually didn't. He looked at Cado. "Maybe your words have some truth to them. Frankly, I can't fully accept them, as I'm dead. But, I want to see if your words hold any weight."

"And how do you want to do that?" Cado asked, curious.

"There's a multinational company; the Mishima Zaibatsu, or Mishima Financial Group," Jin explained. "It was originally owned by me, but..." A grimace covered his face. "... I eventually ran it into the ground, going to war with the world."

"Wow," Cado commented, eyebrow raised. "You are just full of angst, aren't you?" Jin glared at him, making him shrug. "Hey, you're the one with a huge chip on his shoulder, and basically wanted to kill his own family."

"Don't make me regret telling you this," he growled, before continuing. "Anyways, eventually, it fell to my grandfather, Heihachi. However, when he died, the ownership of the Mishima Zaibatsu fell to an old enemy of mine, Azazel. After I defeated him, I thought I was done with him. But, after all this time, he's revived himself. He's going to finish the war that I caused, and destroy the world completely."

"Ironic, isn't it?" Jin's glare didn't faze Cado at all. "So, you want me to kill this guy? And what exactly do I get out of this?"

"Ownership of the Mishima Zaibatsu," Jin simply answered, making Cado intrigued. "With you in charge, hopefully the image of the company will change from the dark times it experienced with me and Azazel in control."

The Saiyatonian hummed. The idea sounded tempting. He could gain ownership of the company, thus allowing himself more resources, be it technological, or through different, helpful methods. Like Capsule Corp. "I assume that this Mishima Zaibatsu has manpower, technology, money, and all the other stuff I'd need for a company?" he asked, sort of liking the idea.

"Yes, you'll have all of it," Jin answered. "To be honest, I'd rather have you in charge than someone else. I can tell that you'll keep it in good hands."

"Not want another Armageddon on your hands again?" Cado teased, making Jin glare daggers at him. He chuckled. "Honestly, you're too easy."

"This isn't a joking matter," the man growled. "Defeat Azazel once and for all, and the company is yours. And here." He walked off the alter, bending down to retrieve something beside it. Fully standing up, he held two scrolls in his hands. "These are the Mishima and Kazama Fighting Styles, something that I've recorded in sharp detail. I kept them... to remind myself of my roots, and my skills. Guess that they'd be better in your hands." He tossed them to Cado, who caught them and opened them up, inspecting them.

After reading through each technique and kata, he nodded. "Alright, you have my word, Jin. I'll help free your company. And don't worry. When I'm done, you can rest in peace."

A small smile appeared on Jin's face, before he wiped it away. "Thank you. And we'll see whether your words about bloodlines hold true, after all of this."

With a nod, Cado warped away. Allowing Jin's spirit to fade away, a small smile on his face as he faded away. _Mother..._

 **XXX**

"Huh, it actually looks impressive," Cado muttered, using Transparency to hide himself as he floated high up in the air, staring down at the Mishima Zaibatsu below. He could see hundreds of soldiers marching along different platforms, several business tycoons discussing words that Cado didn't bother listening to with his advanced senses, and other nonsense that he ignored. What he _was_ interested in, however, was the biggest building in the centre. The one that contained Azazel.

Cracking his neck, Cado moved at high speeds, breaking through the windows of the building and angling himself so that he'd land right in front of the desk. As his feet touched the ground, he felt - as well as saw - two guards immediately appear before him, machine guns pressed against his body.

He didn't bother looking at them, however. His attention was on the man sitting in the chair before him, giving him a shocked look. This, however, slowly morphed into an intrigued one, along with a furious scowl. The man appearing as Azazel looked quite unimpressive. He had short, balding white hair that stuck to his scalp. For clothes, he had on an expensive suit that didn't make him look impressive or intimidating. His bleached skin on his face kept on stretching as he scowled more, his malicious blue eyes revealing his true intentions.

"Who are you?" Azazel asked curiously, an eyebrow raised in honest confusion.

"No one important," Cado answered, a small smile on his face. "I'm just here to kill you." The guns were cocked against him, pressed at his sides. The guards fired at him, the bullets hitting his skin and bouncing off. Unfortunately, he was wearing his usual gi, and so the bullets riddled his clothing as it bounced off. Even worse, as the bullets ricocheted off of him, they burrowed into the guards before him, killing them instantly. And that would've been a good thing... if they hadn't splattered their blood over their clothes, further ruining it.

Cado looked down in displeasure, a twitch on his face as he beheld his appearance. "Great, now I'm going to have to get a new gi..."

"Amusing statements aside," Azazel continued to speak, the widening of his eyes the only indication that he was surprised at what had occurred, "I must ask again; who are you? No ordinary fool would be able to just block bullets with their bare skin."

"And I'll say it again," Cado responded, hand raised as ki gathered in it. "I'm here to kill you." Before Azazel could say anything, the blast exploded, destroying the space before him. The table, the floor, the windows behind, and Azazel himself, were consumed in the explosion. Soldiers, guards and scientists screamed in surprise and fear as the explosion occurred overhead, avoiding the falling glass and burning debris. They all looked up, afraid of this new development.

Cado floated out of the wreckage, searching for any signs of Azazel. "You can show yourself now," he suddenly spoke. "I know that attack didn't kill you."

" **Very impressive,"** a deep, dark voice said from above, making Cado look up. A dust cloud was suddenly forming, picking up speed with each amount of vapour that it seemed to have gathered. It continued to grow, the cloud taking shape. After a while, its transformation was complete, allowing Cado - and those watching below - to see the being before them.

The body of Azazel seemed crystalline in structure, the blue hue taking up most of his body. He had an Egyptian-looking necklace on his neck, along with most of his features resembling a sphinx. Large crystalline wings flapped as he looked down at Cado with dark, molten-gold eyes.

" **I have not encountered such a power in a long time,"** Azazel muttered, its tone tinged with amusement. " **You are far beyond a mortal fighter. It'll be interesting to know of your origins after I break you."**

Cado's lips turned up in amusement. "Cute," was all he said, before disappearing. Confused, Azazel turned his massive body around, searching for his opponent.

" **Where are-"** He was interrupted by a kick to his face, making him grunt as he was sent flying sideways. Azazel's body collided outside of the Mishima Zaibatsu field, digging up a massive trench as he slowly came to a stop.

Cado descended, looking at the nearby people. "Go," he ordered. "You'll only get in the way."

None of them needed to be told twice. Several people screamed as they exited the premises from the other side. Done with that, Cado looked to the slowly rising Azazel.

" **How... dare you,"** Azazel rasped, golden eyes glaring angrily at him. " **HOW DARE YOU STRIKE ME, YOU IMPUDENT PEST?!"**

"Man, is all you can do monologue?" Cado mocked, getting into his fighting stance. "Because that's all I've seen from you."

" **Grrrr! Die!"** Azazel fired off a laser from its body, heading straight towards Cado. The Saiyatonian fazed out of sight, the attack destroying the space he was previously in. Cado appeared above him, smirking as he looked down at him.

Snarling, Azazel started to fire off continuous blasts of lasers, each one missing as they kept on hitting his afterimages. Eventually, Cado appeared under Azazel, fist cocked back.

"Shoryuken!" he yelled, a fiery uppercut hitting the beast from the chin as it was raised up. He then used his knee to strike Azazel in the gut as a massive shockwave was produced. Azazel gasped in pain as it was launched backwards. Cado followed it up with a wordless Art of the Inferno, the gargantuan flames produced from his ki enveloping the demon.

Azazel screeched as his body was scorched beyond imagination, the fiery explosion washing over his body as he fell in a heap. He growled silently, feeling his wounds healing slightly. He tried to stand up properly, only to fail as he fell to the ground, his wounds not fully healed yet.

"So, you can regenerate, huh?" Cado questioned, intrigued. "Unfortunately, you can't fight for shit."

" **I WILL DESTROY YOU!"** Azazel bellowed, the very Earth shaking from his voice. Suddenly, a huge number of crystals started to pop up from the ground, forming quickly into boulders and heading towards Cado, who stood his ground. As he floated in the air, he started to punch and kick the crystals away, destroying several as he smashed them to bits. Eventually, there were too many for him to counter, allowing them to stick to his body.

" **Yes! YES! Drown in my prison of crystals! Wallow in misery, as you will never see the light of day again!"** Azazel celebrated, joy in his tone. Just as more crystals seemed to be trapping Cado, a bright light shined from the cracks. " **What?!"**

With a roar, Cado blew the crystals away from him, his ki blowing each piece away. Quickly holding up, both hands, he called out one of his newly developed technique. " **Multi-Bullet Volley!"** he yelled out, a massive ball of yellow ki gathered in both hands. He threw it down, making Azazel narrowly dodge to the side to avoid getting hit. Just as he was about to celebrate that, the ki blast suddenly split into two. " **W-What?!"**

Azazel quickly starting to run, his massive size betraying the speed he was displaying. He quickly ran as the two ki blasts honed in on him. He flapped his crystalline wings, taking flight as he did his best to avoid the attack. His actions were for nought, however, as the ki blasts split again, going from two to four.

" **No, no, no, no, NO!"** Azazel screeched as the blasts kept on splitting, homing in on him. Eventually, the connected with him, his body moving too slowly. He yelled as his body was bombarded with multiple ki blasts, detonating on impact.

Cado smirked at seeing his new technique in action. The Multi-Bullet Volley was a new move he'd been working on. It required his newly trained ki control to constantly split the ki blast into smaller blasts, going for quantity rather than quality. The best thing was that he could home the attacks on any opponent he faced. However, the downside was that it required him to stay still, as he couldn't continuously move and split and control the blasts at the same time. Still, it seemed to have worked well in action.

The smoke slowly cleared, displaying Azazel's smoking, scorched, broken and slowly regenerating body. The demon panted as his grievous wounds slowly closed, a pained look on his face. He chuckled painfully. **"Y-You fool! D-Don't you realise that this endeavour is pointless! I am immortal! Thanks to those Dragon Balls, I will never die!"**

"The Dragon Balls?" Cado questioned, confused. "Wait, you used them to become immortal?!"

 **"That's right,"** Azazel hissed as his wounds healed. " **Very long ago, I was a weak demon, always fearing that I would be preyed on by my elder and more powerful brethren! But, since using that wish, I have grown! I will never have to worry about death, or suffering! I will live forever! I will never end! _That_ is why I can't be kil- Urgh!" **He was interrupted, courtesy of a fist in his gut. Despite his massive size, Azazel felt massive amounts of pain as he desperately clutched his chest.

"You may not be killed," Cado agreed, cracking his fists, "but that doesn't mean that you can't bleed. I'll just keep beating you and breaking you until you beg for me to stop." Disappearing and reappearing in front of Azazel, his attack was already formed. "Shinku Hadoken!" he roared, the attack detonating in Azazel's face.

" **ARRRGH!"** Azazel screeched, the sound killing Cado's ears. Snarling, he reared his fist back and slammed it into Azazel's face, a shockwave being produced from the contact. Azazel fell to the ground in a heap, a massive BOOM following afterwards. Flying down, Cado grabbed his stray tail and started to slowly spin. He was building up speed as he kept on spinning like a tornado, the wind picking up as a slight twister was formed.

With a yell, he released the demon as he was sent flying. Warping above him, Cado used his Psycho Crusher to immediately drill into Azazel's stomach, blood pooling from his wound and mouth as he was drilled into the ground, another shockwave being produced. Groaning, Azazel did his best to raise his head, only to come face-to-face with an Apex Cannon, aimed straight at his face.

It was released, making Azazel yell out in pain again as his face was practically incinerated. After the blinding light and ensuing smoke, Azazel painfully waited for his face to regenerate. He wheezed slightly, the pain taking its toil on him.

"Immortality isn't all that it's cracked up to be, is it?" Cado asked mockingly, cracking his neck. "All that wish did was make you an annoying pest that doesn't know when to quit." Moving in front of Azazel, Cado smirked. "Hope that you still remember this one."

With that, Cado performed a favoured combo in the Mishima Fighting Style. He started with a flurry of punches, followed by a straight left kick, an axe kick, a low right kick, two left-right uppercuts, and then finishing the combo with a powerful Dragon Uppercut. The brutal and devastating combo left the immortal demon dazed, blood pooling from his aching and bruised body. Even with all of this, his good eye widened.

" **N-No! T-That... that combo!"** he wheezed painfully, coughing out a fountain of blood.

"That's right," Cado confirmed, smirking. "A little gift from a 'friend' from beyond the grave. Matter of fact, he's the reason why I'm kicking your ass."

Azazel snarled, his pain temporarily pushed to the side. " **That wretched spawn! I thought I was rid of him! I thought that I had won! I thought that I would've profited from his death! I won! I took his business, made it my own! Damn him! DAMN YOU, JIN KAZAMA!"**

Cado took that moment to perform a Lightning Screw Uppercut, the move electrocuting Azazel slightly as he was sent flying. As he was in mid-air, Cado warped next to him, smirking.

"You say that you're immortal, huh?!" Cado yelled, an axe-kick launching the demon downwards. Just as Azazel was about to connect with the ground, Cado warped below him and struck his fist out, making the demon land on it as his back cracked.

 **"ARRRGH!"** he shrieked, landing on the ground in a heap. The Saiyatonian stepped towards him, eyes glowing red.

"Smile for the camera," he said, before his heat vision burst from his eyes, burning the demon's molten eyes as it cried blood. Azazel whimpered as his first eyes was practically reduced to ashes, the wound already cauterised. Cado moved onto the next eye, doing the same thing that he had done. He stepped back to admire the damage done.

Azazel was weeping tears of blood from his ruined eyes. While his body was slowly healing the external wounds, his eyes were practically destroyed. It'd take a long time for him to properly heal them. Time Cado wouldn't give him.

"Immortality ain't doing you any favours, huh?" Cado questioned over the whimpers and moans from the demon. A weak gurgle was his answer, making Cado nod. "Yeah, I know. Seriously, it's not like you're any stronger than before you made your wish. You're just a glorified punching bag."

" **P-Please,"** Azazel whimpered pathetically, wheezing in pain due to his destroyed eyes and pain-ridden body. While his body may have healed, the injuries dished out on him had a severe effect on his mind. " **J-Just kill me."**

Smile fading, Cado sighed. "I do have one technique that would end this. However, even I wouldn't wish this upon you. No one deserves this, in my opinion." He prepared himself. "Shun Goku Satsu."

Cado glided towards Azazel quickly. The demon couldn't see anything, but only felt indescribable pain wracking his entire body. Much more than what had occurred in the fight between them. Azazel was only able to give one silent scream of agony as his soul was destroyed.

Cado stood over him, a frown on his face as he looked at the dead demon. _As evil and monstrous as this guy was, he didn't deserve such a thing,_ he thought to himself. As much as he valued the technique in certain scenarios, he hated using it. Not only did it end the fight quickly, but it also destroyed a person's soul. Cado remembered his out-of-body experience from fighting Akuma long ago. If anyone even experienced a fraction of that, he pitied them. Killing was one thing, but this... this was too much.

He sighed, flying away from the corpse as he held his hand out. Ki was summoned to life as the blast was shot towards Azazel's body, this time destroying it for good this time. Nodding, Cado flew away completely.

 **XXX**

Cado stood before the fully assembled group of the Mishima Zaibatsu. The company grounds itself were partly trashed. Thankfully, only the main building was somewhat destroyed, as the rest of the fields could be easily repaired. His eyes skimmed over each and every head, remembering each face.

"I will be blunt," he spoke suddenly, attention drawn to him as he had said his first word. "Azazel - or the man in charge of this place - is dead. From now on, I am the new CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu."

Silence rang across the crowd, everyone trying to let that sink in. Then, noise immediately burst through, everyone shouting. Some shouts were of fear, questioning what was going to happen to the company and - most importantly - them. Others were of outrage at being put out of business.

His ears twitching at the loud sounds, Cado yelled out, "Enough!" Silence came by again at his shout, fear written across each of their faces. Sighing, Cado calmed down. "I understand that this is all unexpected and complicated. But the truth was that Azazel was an ancient demon who somehow took control of the company after defeating its original CEO. I wasn't able to gather much on his plans, but he did plan to start another war with the world, not too different from the Red Ribbon Army. Fortunately, like with them, I put a stop to his plans."

"And what makes you think that you can just take control?!" a voice shouted from behind. The crowd quickly parted, allowing Cado to see who had spoken. It was a short, old man with balding hair, fat clinging to his body. He stepped forward, almost tripping over his feet as he did so. "You think you can just take control of our business, and ruin it?! What the hell are we supposed to do about our earnings?! Who's going to fund our trafficker deals?!"

Cado's eyes narrowed at him, already not liking him. And when he spoke about 'traffickers', he snarled, eyes alight with a red glow. Holding out his hands, his dismissed the glow in his eyes as he shot out a quick ki blast that practically vaporised the man before him, his pathetic scream his last sound. He turned towards the other men, snarling at them. "Anyone else want to object?"

Seeing the pile of smoking ash that used to be the fat man, everyone shook their heads frantically.

"Good. Now..." Reaching behind him, he took out a scroll that contained the previous Mishima Zaibatsu logo when he opened it up. Signed below was a small will from Jin. "I have gotten the blessings of one of the previous owner to take control of the Mishima Zaibatsu once the current one - that being Azazel - has been disposed. So, as of now, I'm your new boss. And I want things to be changed from what they previously were."

Now having everyone's full attention and seeing them digest the information, Cado continued. "First, any illegal human trafficker deals, weapon transferring and other stuff like that is to be stopped. I'm not looking to destroy the world. The resources here can offer much, much more. Something better. And I plan to make that idea come true. The previous owners have been too war-torn, or had destructive tendencies. I'm here to tell you that - while I'm certainly not free from my own destructive tendencies - I have no desire to throw the world into chaos. Now, any more questions?"

There was some silence for a few moments, before one person raised their hand. "Yes, you," Cado said, gesturing to him.

"Uh, sir. I-" the man began, only for Cado to call him.

"Oi, there's no need to call me 'sir'. Call me Cado. Or 'Lord Cado'. Or 'O Great and Powerful Cado'."

"Uh..." The man was at a crossroad, confused. Cado sighed.

"We'll work on that. Just 'Cado' is fine."

"Y-Yes, Cado. Um, if you're taking control of the company, are you going to keep the name?"

"No," Cado answered, having already come up with a name along the way. It had to be something connected to him personally. While he initially wanted to just change it to something simple, different thoughts had come to him. Thoughts of finally being able to put his advanced intellect to good use. To do that, an ideal name had to be used to replace the company's own.

He smiled, confusing the crowd before him. "We'll call it 'Rao Industries'. It's a... special name, very close to me. Something that I hope will have my vision pushed forward. So..." Cado's smile grew. "Let's get to work."

 **Okay, okay. Before anyone says anything, just know that this was supposed to be out much sooner, but I got lazy. Well, that and I've just been doing my own shit.**

 **Also, before anyone says anything else again, next chapter is the start of the World Martial Arts tournament. No more crossovers for the** **foreseeable future. Told y'all that the Tekken chapter would be condensed to just one chapter.**

 **The changes made to canon include: Jin dying from Azazel's hands after defeating him the first time, Azazel taking control of the Mishima Zaibatsu, and Azazel using the Dragon Balls long ago to become immortal. Also, every other Tekken character not mentioned is either dead, or doing their own thing.**

 **Also, because Omni-Creator Kami of Anime asked, this is the updated, final harem list. No more changes done after this:**

 **Bulma, Chun-Li, Cammy, Kasumi, Aika, Mai Shiranui, Android 18, Android 21, Towa, Kefla, Vados, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Powergirl, Faora, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Zatanna, Black Canary, Talia al Ghul, Mera, Starfire, Blackfire, Grail and Hippolyta.**

 **That's it. No more changes, suggestions or anything like that.**

 **Now, Guest review time:**

 **1) Ill: I'll tell you straight up now; Cado won't be the first to achieve Super Saiyan. He will get it roughly around the end of the Namek saga. I won't tell you how or why, though. And solar energy isn't too different from Spirit Bomb energy, now that I think about it. Frieza is alerted of his high power level, that's why there'll be a change in the tournament. He'll be a good parent. And no, he won't die for some time. It'll be soon, but not around the Namek saga. Thanks.**

 **2) Thanks**

 **3) Thank you. Super fucked up power-scaling so badly, so that's why I'll alter it in this story. Not too much, but enough for me (and hopefully you and the others) to wrap your head around it.**

 **4) No.**

 **5) Thanks**

 **6) If that's what you think, cool.**

 **7) Thanks for the tips and suggestions.**

 **8) Thanks.**

 **9) Yes.**

 **10) I already explained this before. If you STILL don't see that, then just leave.**

 **'Kay, with that done, I bid y'all adieu. Thanks to all those who f,f,r and r the story. Flamers can go promptly fuck off.**

 **Read and Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

It had been a couple of months since Cado had taken over the previously named 'Mishima Zaibatsu'. Now named 'Rao Industries', the company had made a massive turnabout from the militaristic approach that it had taken.

Initially, he had no idea about how to handle a business, so he had Kelex download most of the data available left behind on the previous owners of the former company into a computer, which he managed to memorise in a matter of minutes. Then, he took to having two advisers (after kicking the previous two out that were clearly corrupt) help guide him on certain topics that he may have needed help in. Really, he didn't actually need them, but decided to keep them around because they were on the board of directors who helped in funding different parts of the company. Simply put, they were Cado's 'yes' men, only required to speak to agree with what he said, so that it'd be okay for the business.

Kelex was also able to help deal with the media, having him set out as 'Van-Ur' to the public. His Kryptonian name was something that he decided to put, seeing as this company was only the start of his future vision of bettering himself intellectually. To the people, he was simply a dear friend of the previous owner, Jin Kazama. Given the last will to inherit the company, he was hoping to make complete changes to the company that would revolutionize both it and the world.

And he had already taken steps to do so. The first product created was based off of the scouters from his Saiyan pod. Only, instead of reading power levels, it acted similar to a smart phone. Dubbed the 'Rao Glasses', he had designed the product in such a manner that it was very similar to normal sunglasses. The device could call, play music, allow a person to watch videos, text (which was based off of their mental brain patterns, and scanned them as such as they did it) and allow them to have information scoured and available for them to work with.

The Rao Glasses sold like mad, everyone demanding to get one, from local companies to simple businessmen. When Dr. Briefs had called him and asked for a set to study, Cado had shipped off several boxes to Capsule Corp. He had even been seen discussing several deals with Capsule Corp, as it meant that he could pay back the Briefs for all that they've done for him, and be closer to Bulma.

He had started to sell the Rao Glasses at sixty zeni **(A.N. - I don't know any conversion rate for pounds or dollars, so just roll with it)**. Cheap enough so that it was reasonably affordable, yet not too expensive that it could be called outrageous.

That product alone earned him an extra 750 workers employed across three shifts, hoping to get in on the rising success of Rao Industries. However, if the Rao Glasses sold at a high bid, his next invention was bound to be a hit. And it was all thanks to Shenron.

 _Flashback_

 _"Arise, Eternal Dragon, and grant me my wish!" Cado called out, hands raised as the seven Dragon Balls lay in front of him. He was standing outside of his company in a field, far enough so that no one would bother him._ _The sky suddenly became dark and lightening began striking in the area. Finally a huge bolt of lightening struck the Dragon Balls and remained. After a short time the lightening took the shape of a familiar green dragon. The eternal dragon was released._

 ** _"I am the Eternal Dragon, Shenron,"_** _the dragon uttered. " **State your wish so that I may grant it!"**_

 _"... Wait, your name is Shenron?" Cado asked, confused._

 _Shenron blinked. " **Um, yes. But that is not important. Speak your wish-"**_

 _"Then why didn't you tell me?" Cado asked, annoyed. "I've just been calling you 'Eternal Dragon' all this time, and you could've told me your name?"_

 ** _"Look, it doesn't matter, okay?"_** _Shenron snapped, annoyed. **"Now, state-"**_

 _"But who gave you your name?" Cado interrupted, scratching his head. "Like, was it that 'Kami' guy who created you and gave you your name? What origin is it? How-"_

 _" **Just state your damn wish so that I can leave!"** Shenron boomed, a tick mark on the side of his head._

 _Cado frowned. "Alright, alright, geez. Anyway, I want a bag of unlimited Senzu beans!"_

 _Shenron's eyes glowed for a bit. " **Your wish has been granted."** A bag of a lot of Senzu beans landed in Cado's palm as he caught it. " **Farewell."** The Dragon Balls rose into the air as Shenron disappeared. Acting quickly, Cado caught each of the balls before they could fly away, inspecting the now stone balls. Nodding, he flew away._

 _End Flashback_

Using the unlimited bag of Senzu beans, he had managed to crack some of the beans and inspect the compounds needed to create them. Seeing that they were mystical in nature, Cado flew towards Korin to ask for guidance. The ancient cat was more than happy to do so, and Cado had the recipe down in practically no time. Using all of this knowledge, he had managed to mix the contents with most of the medicine used in hospitals. He didn't put too much, as - amazing as the beans were - they only healed certain wounds and restored lost stamina. Certain injuries, like lost limbs or organs, was beyond their power.

This new formula was placed in the Medical Division in Rao Industries; one of the many divisions he had set up. As soon as it hit stores and hospitals, it had reached new heights, surpassing even the Rao Glasses in popularity. Now, it could act as cures for different injuries, scars, scabs, etc. It was even advertised to sports players as energy drinks and protein shakes, though Cado made sure to dial down the Senzu formula to just rejuvenate people, rather than give them a boost. The action could be considered illegal if it did that, and so Cado made sure not to sell it too much for sports.

Pretty soon, Rao Industries had reached an all-time high. People were loving the first two prototypes, and were eager for more. And Cado couldn't be more happier. But he was even more happier, considering what was about to commence.

 **XXX**

"A pretty miserable day today," Roshi said as he exited the car at the World Martial Arts Tournament. "Much better than being cooped up on that plane." He looked around and up at the rainy sky.

"Please, like you were even sitting idly in the plane," Bulma scoffed, getting out of the car behind him. She had to deal with his groping for hours, and several slaps seemed to not be enough. Honestly, she wished Cado could've taken her. Not only was being pressed up against him a joy, but it would've been much faster. She just hoped that he came soon, otherwise she'd kill Roshi.

Before she could think of anything else, a pair of hands covered her eyes, making her jump slightly. "Guess who?" a familiar voice asked, making Bulma smile. Removing the hands, she spun around, looking at her boyfriend. His hair had grown shaggier, giving him a rugged, feral look. His azure blue eyes stared at her warmly, making her blush. He seemed to be wearing his usual red and black gi, though it seemed to be adjusted. On the front was the symbol for the Turtle Hermit school. On his back, however, was a strange symbol. It was a large 'U', with what looked to be a sword going through it at the side **(A.N. - My own symbol for the House of Ur)**.

Cado had gotten more muscular during the three years, his gi stretching over his powerful form. His growth spurt was also complete, making others look up at him. He smiled as he looked towards Bulma.

"You've been busy," was all she said, referencing his creating Rao Industries. Cado chuckled, stepping forward and wrapping her in a hug, kissing her on the lips for a moment. The two held their position, simply content with the warmth coming off of both of them. Cado's thick tongue danced with her small and nimble one, making her moan gently as the Saiyatonian held her hip strongly, pressing her against his chest.

Just as they were enjoying their kiss, they were interrupted by perverted giggling. Ticked off, Cado glared at his grandfather. "Grandpa, if you don't shut up, no dragon will be able to fix the damage that I'll cause to you!"

Roshi gulped, covering his mouth as he held in his perverted nature. _Though that doesn't mean that I can't admire from afar,_ he thought to himself, chuckling in his mind. He quickly paled as he saw Cado glare harder at him. _Don't tell me that he has telepathy as well!_

"My balloon!" a child shouted, interrupting the others from their stare-off. They looked to see a young girl chase after her pink balloon that was slowly floating away. "Come back!" she yelled, desperately reaching for it. Just as it was about to continue to rise, a hand caught the string attached to it.

"Here ya go!" a cheerful, familiar voice called out. The person was wearing what looked to be a white turban, with blue robes covering his body. He handed the balloon to the child, who was beaming at him. "Thanks, mister!" she yelled in happiness, before hopping away.

Cado looked at the figure ahead, confused. Then, he smiled. "Guess you grew up after all, Kakarot," he greeted, making the others look at him in shock.

"Wait! _That's_ Goku?!" Roshi exclaimed in shock, while Bulma also looked at him in surprise.

Goku sheepishly chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Guess I couldn't keep it a surprise for much longer," he said, before removing his turban, revealing his familiar hair that was shaped like a palm tree. His face seemed to have aged well, still retaining some of his youthful age. His figure, however, was covered by the thick clothes that he wore.

"Seriously, what is with you guys getting growth spurts all of a sudden?" Bulma asked incredulously.

Goku chuckled. "I dunno. Guess it has to do with some Saiyan stuff, huh?" He looked towards his cousin, grinning. "Hey, Cado! Guess you got stronger, huh?!"

"That's a given," Cado scoffed. "And I suppose you yourself have gotten stronger also?"

"Uh huh! I got super strong!" Suddenly, Goku had a serious look on his face as he stepped towards Cado, confusing the Saiyatonian. "I also got some news from Kami. News about Frieza."

The name seemed to make Cado stiffen, shock written across his face. "W-What?" Was he launching an attack on Earth already?! Why now?! Did he find out about both him and Kakarot living on Earth?

Goku was about to say more, but was interrupted by four blurs sweeping by, before coming to a sudden halt. In the space, empty a second ago, now stood Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu, all looking older than the last time they had met.

"Hey fellas!" Yamcha said, grinning. "Long time no see!"

"Hey, guys!" Goku said, moving towards the group. He discretely looked back towards Cado, his face practically saying 'Later'. Still jittery from what he had heard, Cado nodded slightly. The Saiyan then looked towards his friends. "Good to see you all!"

"Wow! Goku ,you've definitely gotten taller," Yamcha remarked, looking at the man who had replaced the kid he'd known. "And, uh, hey, Cado. Bulma. Master Roshi."

"Ant." "Hey!" were the responses that came from Cado and Bulma, while Roshi gave a nod. Cado then looked towards Tien, pushing down his rising fear. "So, we cool?"

Tien understood what he was talking about, and then hummed. "Guess we are," he finally answered. "I've gotten over what happened. Trying to move past that now."

"Good." Cado sent Tien a fist bump, which he returned.

"Hey, why don't you do that to me?!" Yamcha remarked, annoyed at how casually Cado greeted Tien. "We've known each other much longer than you and Tien have, and he wanted to kill you!"

"Last time I checked, so did you," Cado retorted, making Yamcha freeze. "And he isn't considered an ant in my eyes, so we're cool."

Yamcha slumped as Krillin laughed. "Oh, man! I've missed this! You know, looking at you guys, I'd thought I'd be the tall one!"

Goku turned towards Krillin, grinning. "Oh, wow! Krillin! You look..." Goku chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed his head. "Exactly the same."

Everyone guffawed at that, while Krillin became depressed at his short status.

 **XXX**

The night passed quickly and uneventfully as catching up with old friends does. Soon it was time for the preliminary rounds of the tournament. As the students of the Turtle Hermit School got ready, they met some... familiar faces.

"Cado!" a voice called out, making Cado and the group stop and turn to look around. Running towards was Chun-Li, who seemed to have aged very well the last time he had seen her. Her hair was still in her usual buns, but they had gotten larger the last time Cado had looked at them. She wore a black qipao with gold highlights, and was now wearing grey combat boots, with the same spiked bracelets on her wrists, and her muscled legs also on display.

"Hey, Chun-Li!" Cado greeted with a smile. "How are-oof." He grunted as she ran to him, hugging him tightly, while also pressing her large breasts against his chest. "I've missed you!"

"Y-Yeah, I've missed you too," Cado said as well, an awkward smile on his face as he patted her back. He took a glance at Bulma, only to wince. A dark aura started to surround the blue-haired woman, making the others back away in slight fear. The others watched the display with differing expressions: Goku a confused one, Tien, an amused one, Yamcha and Krillin with a jealous one, and Roshi with a proud one.

"So, Cado," Bulma said sweetly, making the males get a good distance away from the oncoming catfight. "Who is this?"

"This is Chun-Li," Cado introduced once the woman released him. She looked curiously at Bulma, frowning. "I told you about her, remember?"

"Yes, you did," Bulma answered, glaring at Chun-Li, who did the same. "I remember."

"So, you must be Bulma," Chun-Li spoke, crossing her arms and unconsciously lifting up her chest. Roshi got a nosebleed from the action while Krillin and Yamcha blushed. Bulma had a tick mark on her forehead at the action. "Cado has told me quite a bit about you."

"Oh, has he?" Turning to glare at her boyfriend, she looked back to the woman. "Well, has he also told you that we're dating at the moment?"

"Wait, what?!" Chun-Li exclaimed, turning to glare at Cado, who facepalmed. "When was this?!"

Before Cado could say anything in his defence, another voice called out his name. "Cado!" He groaned, recognising the voice. He and the others turned around to see who was heading towards them. He saw that it was Cammy, her hair having been tied into a longer braid. She wore a different outfit from the last time he had seen her, a black bodysuit covering her body. It exposed her muscular arms and scarred legs slightly, but not as much as her outfit did last time. She didn't wear her beret, choosing to allow her hair to be fully free.

Smiling, she ran towards him, tackling him along the way. Cado stayed standing, grunting as he was hugged just as tightly as he was before. Though this time, Cammy grabbed his face and brought him into a rough and passionate kiss.

"Mmmph!" Cado got out, so surprised that Cammy was able to snake her tongue in his mouth. Everyone watching - even those fighting - stared slack-jawed at the scene before them. An evil aura seemed to be brought to life in both Bulma and Chun-Li, the former moreso.

"Cammy, that wasn't what we agreed on!" "Get off of my man, hussy!" both Chun-Li and Bulma screeched. before looking at each other angrily. "Stop copying me! No, you stop it!"

After a while, Cado was able to push Cammy off of his mouth, panting slightly. She grinned. "I've been waiting to do that, ever since we've left!" she said happily.

"Uh... Cammy, I-" Cado started to say, a little surprised at the action. Why the hell did she kis- Oh. Oh.

Just as he was to properly piece the puzzle together, _another_ set of voices called out to him. "Cado!"

His eye twitched violently as the aura surrounding the two women beside him increased even more. Both him and Cammy turned to look at who had spoken.

Kasumi and Aika walked in, garbed similar to how Cado had seen her the last time, only this time with black and gold instead of blue and white **(A.N. - Her original outfit from DOA 4).** Aika was garbed also in an identical dress, only hers was white and gold in colour. They were talking to Mai, who was now wearing a purple battle yukata that was less revealing than her old outfit. When the three of them saw Cado, they called out his name and ran towards him. As they did so, they frowned in displeasure and stopped, seeing a blonde haired woman practically wrapped around him. Mai less so, as she had come to terms with the fact that the man that she loved was with someone else. That didn't mean that it didn't sting, especially when she saw the blonde _still_ on him.

"How many hot women do you know?!" Yamcha and Roshi shouted, the former in envy and the latter in pride. While Roshi was jealous of his grandson, he was still proud that his teachings had borne fruit.

Before Cado could even respond to all of this, a deep voice chuckled. "Well, well. If it isn't the two filthy Saiyans." Everyone turned to look at who had spoken. Here, Goku's and Cado's faces hardened at the sight of the figure, as well as him identifying them.

The being grey skin, scales running across his arms. His body was quite bulky, muscles bulging from his form. Horns adorned his head, not too different from that of a demon. Claws adorned his fingertips as his body twitched, looking as if he was simply waiting for an excuse to slaughter someone. His body was covered by armour. Very similar to Saiyan armour, Cado noted. His features looked entirely serpentine, his beady red eyes just adding to the look. A tail flickered about him at his back, almost two metres in length.

His eyes ignored those around him, seeming to stick to Goku and Cado as Cammy jumped off of the Saiyatonian. "So, this is the backwater planet that you've been residing in." He spit on the ground, the loogie connecting with the ground and seeming to burn through it. "Pathetic. The fact that none of you have completed your mission of terminating the people of this planet and handed it to the Planet Trade Organization is sickening."

"Hey, pal," Krillin stepped forward, looking angry. "I think you need to calm down and save your anger for the ring." He gulped as the creature's eyes narrowed at him. He then moved, so quickly that almost no one could see the strike coming. The reptilian's claws were about to slice through Krillin's skull, making the bald monk's eyes close in fright. After a few seconds passed, and he _didn't_ feel pain, he slowly opened his eyes to see the being's claws an inch away from touching his face. He looked to see a hand holding the creature's wrist in place. A hand that belonged to Cado.

"You heard him," Cado said, glaring at the being. "Save it for the ring."

The reptilian creature snarled at having been interrupted from killing, but then smirked. "Good, at least _one_ of you Saiyan monkeys aren't completely weak."

The announcer came up beside the two, frowning. "Is there a problem here? Because if so, then I'd have to disqualify both of you from the ring for fighting before the tournament even started." He gulped as the creature stared at him, eyes narrowed. After a moment, he smiled.

"No need for that," he finally said, removing his hand from Cado's grasp. "Just a little trigger-happy, that's all." He then looked towards Cado, then to Goku. "My name is Hieta **(A.N. - pronounced "Hee-eh-ta").** Remember that as the name of the one who put you both in body bags, personally shipped to Lord Frieza." With that, Hieta walked away.

"What was that all about?" Krillin asked fearfully, looking at Goku and Cado. The others looked at him, confusion and worry written across their faces. Cado just looked towards Goku, who nodded. "That's him."

"Wonderful," Cado muttered sarcastically, frowning. _I couldn't get a good grasp on his power, but he seems to be hiding it. By how much, I'm not sure._ Cado grit his teeth. _This is bad. Frieza sending his lackeys to attack the Earth already will end up with a lot of people dying. Though, hopefully he won't come down himself._

"Cado?" Bulma questioned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on?"

"That Hieta guy seemed to know that you two were Saiyans," Tien remarked, having already been clued in on Cado's and Goku's race. "I assume that he has a grudge against you two?"

"More like his boss _really_ doesn't like Saiyans," Goku remarked worriedly, hearing Cado mutter, "That's an understatement."

"His power was immense," Roshi commented, alarming the others at his news. "And I feel like he is hiding even more terrifying strength."

"You felt it too, huh?" Cado questioned, looking at his grandfather, who nodded.

"Man, my life almost flashed before my eyes!" Krillin exclaimed, wiping his brow. He looked towards Cado. "Thanks, man! I would've been a goner!"

"Next time, just don't have the Dragon Balls be wasted on your life again," Cado remarked, making Krillin chuckle nervously.

"So, what do we do about that guy?" Yamcha fearfully asked, sweating bullets at the thought of facing that guy in the ring.

"Pray that you don't face him at all," Cado remarked, not helping Yamcha's spirits at all. He looked towards everyone bar Goku. "Understood?"

"But-" Mai started, but paused as Cado glared at her.

"Unless you want to die an agonising death, you. Will. Forfeit."

Mai stared defiantly at Cado, about to say something, only for Kasumi to place a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head. Mai stared at her, before sighing. "Fine."

Cado raised an eyebrow at the action. He didn't know that the two had gotten close. Then again, they had both follow similar kunoichi teachings, so it was likely that they'd bond over a common topic.

"Hey, look who decided to join!" a familiar voice called out. Everyone turned to see Ryu and Ken approaching them, looking much more stronger than the last time Cado had looked at them.

"'Sup, Ken. Ryu," Cado nodded towards the duo, who smiled. Cado and Ken fist-bumped, while Cado and Ryu nodded towards each other.

"Hey, Cado. Are these guys strong?" Goku asked eagerly, an excited look on his face.

Cado snorted. "Kakarot, remember; you can't find a challenge against any human. You should know that." Every human glared at Cado for him remark, which prompted a raised eyebrow of expectation to appear on Cado's face. "Am I wrong?"

"... Stupid, overpowered Saiyans," many grumbled, not wanting to admit the truth laid out before them.

"Well, well. This looks like an interesting party," another familiar voice remarked, making all turn to look at Ryu, who was still wearing his normal ninja garb.

"Ryu," Cado greeted, a smile on his face at meeting one of his teachers.

"Yes?" Ryu said beside him, confused.

"No, he's also named Ryu," Cado noted, amusement written across his face. Kasumi nodded towards the ninja. "Hayabusa," she greeted, smiling.

"Kasumi," Ryu nodded.

"Whoa, this guy's an actual ninja!" Krillin exclaimed, awed. "Do you have shuriken? A-And kusarigama?! A-And is it true that you can teleport?!" Krillin kept on grilling Ryu, making him slightly uncomfortable.

Cado noticed that Goku was staring at someone in particular. Following his line of sight, he saw Kakarot looking at a familiar tall green alien with pointy ears. He wore a turban and cape and had a permanent scowl on his face, turning to glare at Cado and Goku.

"So, Jr.'s made his debut," Cado noted, before looking at Goku. "Remember, Kakarot. Any damage done, and I'll make sure no dragon fixes what he does. That I promise."

"Yeah, I know," Goku nodded, a determined look on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said. "Our attendance is much smaller than it was last year due to some unpleasantness after the last tournament. But I'm sure the caliber of fighters we have this year will make up for the dwindling numbers. "We'll begin by drawing numbers. The fighters will face off in single elimination combat. The two winners from each bracket will advance to the finals."

"Chiaotzu," Tien whispered. "Make sure none of us fight each other until the finals."

"Alright Tien," Chiaotzu agreed as he used he telepathic powers to fix the numbers in the box.

 **XXX**

The preliminary matches were uneventful, allowing the finals to come quickly. "Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer called out, "the matches for the final will be as follows: Ryu vs. Ryu, Chiaotzu vs. Hieta, Mai vs Kasumi, Chun-Li vs. Aika, Krillin vs. Jr., Cammy vs. Cado, Tien vs. Yamcha, and Goku vs. Chi-Chi!"

Tien looked towards Chiaotzu, who had a frightened look on his face. "Chiaotzu, when the match starts, I want you to immediately forfeit. Understand?"

"Okay, Tien," Chiaotzu nodded frantically, shaking slightly.

Cado looked towards Goku. "Kakarot, do you have any idea why that girl over there is glaring at you?" He gestured towards the newly revealed Chi-Chi, who wouldn't stop glaring at Goku after they had initially met.

"I dunno," Goku answered, scratching his head. "I'm sure that I've never met her before in my life."

"A shame, because she is _hot,"_ Yamcha muttered, ogling Chi-Chi slightly.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer called out. "Today, we have two powerful contestants fighting in our ring! On the left is a rising prodigy in the martial arts, known as the Wandering Hobo"- Cado laughed as Ryu had an embarrassed look on his face "-Ryu!" Following after the applause, the announcer continued. "And on the left is a known master of ninjutsu, the Dragon Ninja, Ryu Hayabusa!" There was a much more louder sound of cheer following.

"Ready?" the announcer called, once the two Ryus had come closer to the centre. "Fight!"

"Sorry about your friend," Ryu(N) **(A.N. - 'N' stands for Ninja, while 'H' stands for Hobo)** as he got into a stance. "Looks like he didn't make the cut."

"Maybe so," Ryu(H) agreed, slipping into his own stance easily. "But don't count me out just yet."

After that, it was silent between the two, before they disappeared in a short burst of speed. They reappeared in the centre, Ryu(H) punching Ryu(N)'s forearm. The ninja grunted as he was pushed backwards significantly, before he disengaged and aimed a powerful flying kick that Ryu(H) dodged quickly. A sweep kick was what followed, forcing Ryu(N) to jump high in the air.

"Torn Sky Blast!" was the ninja's cry, just as Ryu(H) yelled out, "Hadoken!" The two energy blasts connected in the middle, struggling for dominance. Just as it looked like the struggle was about to continue, Ryu(N) disappeared in a burst of smoke and reappeared behind Ryu(H), taking him by surprise. A swift punch to his opponent's spine gave the ninja the advantage of his attack blasting through the Hadoken, enveloping the martial artist in a blinding flash and an explosion.

The crowd was awed as most of the fighters continued to watch with a critical eye. Ryu(H) had teleported away before the attack could mistakenly hit him. He observed the gathering smoke, waiting for his opponent to show himself.

And not a moment too soon. Ryu(H) flew out of the smoke using the Tatsumki Senpukyaku, heading towards Ryu(N). Eyes narrowed, Ryu(N) jumped, bending his body as Ryu(H) came closer. His superhuman agility came into play as he basically twisted himself around the flying attack, grabbing the upper body of Ryu(H) as it was rotating and spun himself around, right foot high and raised as he kicked Ryu(H) down, disrupting the attack and causing Ryu(H) to land on the ground painfully.

Ryu(N) watched as the martial artist slowly stood up, turning to face him as he wiped the blood trickling from his chin. "The fact that you were able to stand, where I could've easily knocked you out, shows that you have no chance of winning," Ryu(N) calmly advised.

Ryu(H) chuckled, cracking his neck. "The wise move would be to take your advise. Unfortunately for you..." Ryu's eyes glowed red as a dark aura enveloped his form. "I'm very stubborn."

Ryu(N) was blown back by the now darkened ki, as he beheld the increase in power. "This power... it feels demonic," he muttered, eyes wide.

Cado hummed. "So, he managed to control it?"

"Control what?" Goku questioned, almost none of them understanding what he was talking about.

"A dark power within him," Cado vaguely answered. Ryu was one of his friends, so out of respect for him, he'd leave it to him to tell his secret to whomever he wanted. "When I last met him, he was struggling to contain it. Looks like he's managed to gather enough degree of control to properly use it."

The crowd watching in horror and awe as Ryu(H) transformed before their very eyes. He now seemed to be wearing a dark purple gi and a black headband. His skin and hair also turned a slightly dark shade, his red eyes glaring at Ryu(N), who took a small step back in surprise. Ryu(H) disappeared in a burst of speed, much too fast for Ryu(N) to follow. His eyes widened as Ryu(H) appeared behind him, his foot immediately connected to his lower back. He didn't get the chance to properly scream as he was launched front first at high speeds, almost too fast for some watching.

Ryu(N) only had seconds to catch himself, before an agonising pain in his chin made his face rise upwards at high speeds, some parts of his cracking at moving at such high speeds. " **Shinryuken!"** Ryu(H)'s voice boomed out, launching Ryu(N) sky high with a sonic boom almost forming. A leap from the ring had him following the ninja, unleashing a devastating combo that kept on making Ryu(N) fly higher into the sky.

Eventually, Ryu(N) was able to move away from Ryu(H), forming a clone using Doppelgänger and throwing the clone in Ryu(H)'s direction, allowing him some breathing space. Though he knew that the clone would be easily defeated, it would give him enough time to attack. "Art of the Piercing Void!" Ryu(N) shouted, cupping his hands and shooting out what looked to be a small orb that looked to be a black hole. The attack wouldn't get much range while in mid-air, but that was what the clone was for.

The Doppelgänger kicked Ryu(H) down, stunning him. As he was about to attack again, he noticed the forming black hole heading towards him. " **Shinku Hadoken**!" he roared, firing the powerful energy projectile that headed towards the Piercing Void. However, his efforts were for nought, as the attack actually seemed to _punch through_ his attack, continuing on towards him. Feeling the powerful pull towards him, Ryu(H) growled, not wanting things to end like this.

" **Ashura Senku,** " Ryu(H) whispered, lifting one knee and seeming to glide through the Piercing Void, eyes alight with red. Ryu(N) only had enough time to widen his eyes, before he was hit by a powerful downward headbutt, launching him downwards, swimming in and out of consciousness. The last things he had heard before colliding with the ring were loud gasps from the crowd, and the feeling of feet that weren't his own landing on the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer called out, pushing up his glasses up in shock. "After that spectacular display, it seems that Ryu... uh, the Hobo, has won the match!"

There were loud cheers from the crowd as the rest of the fighters applauded, slightly impressed. Only a select few - like Jr. and Hieta - scoffed, unimpressed.

 **XXX**

The next contestants stepped forward, Hieta with a predatory gait, and Chiaotzu a nervous and frightened one. Tien looked on as his friend headed towards the ring. The others mirrored his actions, though Cado watched with a calculative look.

Krillin gulped. "C-Can I just say, that I'm glad I'm not facing him in the ring?" He saw the others giving him disbelieving looks. "Too much?"

"Yes," was the answer that came from everyone.

Cammy looked towards Cado, who was still frowning. "So, you're saying that this guy is working for some intergalactic warlord?"

"Uh-huh," Cado confirmed, looking towards Goku. "Kakarot, what did Kami tell you about him?"

"Uh, not much," Goku answered, scratching the back of his head in remembrance. "Just that this guy was super strong, wanted to kill everyone, kill me and you, and... uh, that's it."

"Wonderful," Cado drawled. "Anything else?" Goku's sheepish face was the answer he got, making him pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Great. A wonderful act of kindness by our resident guardian, relying on an idiot to give vague information about a planetary threat. Halle-fucking-lujah," he complained, ignoring the 'Hey!' from Goku.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer called out into his microphone, "the second match is about to begin! We have one of our contestants in the previous tournament, Chiaotzu!" Some polite applause followed. "And we have a new fighter on the rise, Hieta! No one has seen him before! What will this odd fellow bring to the table today! Will he-"

"Just get on with it," Hieta growled, ignoring the announcer.

Most of the crowd either booed at his rudeness, or quivered at his menacing tone. The announcer gulped, stepping out of the ring as quickly as he could. "Ready? Fight!" he cried out fearfully.

Chiaotzu took a breath. "I for-" He was suddenly interrupted as Hieta appeared before him, knee already sunk in his gut. Chiaotzu's eyes whitened as blood was shot out of his mouth.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien yelled out, forcing himself to remain calm, otherwise he'd attack Hieta himself.

The alien withdrew his extended knee, seeing Chiaotzu clutching his stomach and hacking, eventually turning to the side to vomit. "Aw, what's wrong? Did I hit you too hard?" he mocked. He snorted, smoke rising from his nostrils. "Here, let me give you a love tap." A quick backhand had the smaller fighter practically fly out of the ring. Just as it looked like he was about to fall out of the ring, Hieta appeared behind him, tail flickering and slapping Chiaotzu, sending him upwards.

The telekinetic didn't get much time in the air, as he was snatched by the head. He cried out in pain as Hieta kept on clutching his head, squeezing it. He grabbed the claws that held his head, struggling to break free.

"You still whining?" Hieta complained, clenching his fist even harder. "Man, I didn't realise your people were so weak. If this strength is causing you to scream, I wonder how _this_ much will do." Chiaotzu's screams picked up in pitch as his head was clenched even harder.

"S-Stop it! Please!" the midget begged, legs kicking uselessly. "I for-" His mouth was grabbed by Hieta's other hand, muffling his voice.

"Shh, Shh," the alien shushed gently, almost innocently. "Don't want the fun to end _too_ quickly, now do we? I may be here to kill the Saiyans, but that doesn't mean that I can't play a little first. You like games, don't you?" Chiaotzu's muffled screams were his answer. "Excellent! Here's a game that I like to play! It's called 'How Long Can You Hold Your Breath'? It's very fun." Hieta's hand holding Chiaotzu's mouth started to heat up in energy, glowing dangerously hot. "Just with a little... spice."

Chiaotzu's screams grew as flames shot into his mouth, burning him.

"Stop it!" Tien yelled, Yamcha and Krillin coming to grab him as he struggled to free himself. "That's enough! He's forfeited! Leave him alone!" He turned to the announcer, who had a paling expression. "Stop him! This is illegal!"

"Uh... Well, I..." the announcer stuttered, unsure about how to proceed.

"STOP HIM!" Tien yelled, everyone else joining in at shouting at him.

"I can't!" he screamed in frustration. "C-Chiaotzu hasn't forfeited, a-and all of this isn't e-exactly prohibited-" Chiaotzu's muffled screams interrupted him, making him flinch.

"HE'S DYING!" Krillin yelled, pointing up at the torture. "If this doesn't stop, he's gonna die!"

Hieta released Chiaotzu's mouth, which was now blackened, charred and smoking. He seemed to be on the very verge of passing out, only to get slapped painfully by Hieta's tail. "Now, now. We're not done playing games. I got another one. Football!" A kick to his sternum sent Chiaotzu flying up in the air, only to get bicycle-kicked downwards. Just as the midget was about to land painfully on the ring, he was kicked upwards lightly, making blood pour out of his mouth.

"Looks like I'm full of tricks, ain't I?" Hieta commented, kicking Chiaotzu up and down painfully, like an actual football. "Sorry to say this, but I don't know where the goal is? Could it be the ring? Outside of the ring? The other side of this planet?" Another sharp kick sent Chiaotzu up higher than normal, only for Hieta to do a handstand, kicking Chiaotzu up with his feet in the air. "Let's find out!"

"I-I can't watch this," Bulma gasped, hand covering her mouth as she looked away, eyes closed. "This is barbaric! Stop him!" There were similar shouts from the crowd, some crying at the scene before them, or yelling at the announcer, even threatening to come onto the stage themselves.

Seeing this, Hieta got annoyed. "Ungrateful!" Standing back up on his two legs, he caught the bleeding, broken and unconscious form of Chiaotzu. "I put on all those tricks for you! All those skills! And you don't acknowledge all of this?!" A sinister look appeared on his face. "How rude!" Breathing in deeply, he held his hand out, shooting out several ki blasts from his palms, aimed towards the audience.

Everyone screamed as they tried running away, either due to them being too slow, or being too congested with each other. Many closed their eyes, awaiting their deaths. Just as the blasts were about to connect with all of them, Cado appeared, floating. He disappeared and reappeared through the air, afterimages trailing after him as he slapped away or crushed the blasts in his hands with his strength.

Done with the last blast, Cado glared down at Hieta's smug form. "Let him go," the Saiyatonian said calmly, though his glowing irises betrayed his outward emotion.

Hieta snorted, smoke rising from his nostrils. "Yeah, no. He's still in the ring. And that announcer hasn't said anything, so my playtime isn't over-"

"I wasn't asking you," Cado said from beside Hieta, stunning the alien and everyone watching. Hieta suddenly looked at his hand, which was now empty. "W-Wha-" He turned to see Chiaotzu in Cado's arm, stunned. "H-How the hell- Urgh!"

A fist was lodged deep in his gut, making him spit out saliva. He hunched over, clutching his gut tightly as Cado glared down at him.

"I'd kill you, but I think it'd be much better if I destroyed you in the ring when we face each other," Cado said, tossing Chiaotzu's body towards Tien, along with his pack of Senzu beans. "So, why don't we have this little debate when it's our turn?"

Grunting, Hieta stood up, snarling. Then, he smiled. "Fine by me. All you needed to say was that you needed an audience for your demise."

"U-Uh, gentlemen," the announcer said, stepping forward. "It's not going to be your turn for the foreseeable futu-" He squeaked as Cado's and Hieta's glare froze him into silence. "O-O-Or after the next s-set of m-matches, I-I can arrange s-something!"

"Good," both of them said, glaring at each other after a moment. Cado's face held a snarl, while Hieta's face held a smile. Both eager for their chance to draw blood.

 **Finished! Hope y'all liked the chapter.**

 **I especially hope you guys liked my OC villain, Hieta. If you guys can figure out his species' history from his name, I'd be surprised. But also chill, so...**

 **Anywho, hope his intro was nice. More will be revealed on his powers next chapter.**

 **Now, the tournament arc will be done in probably two chapters, including next chapter. Dunno if that's too short, but apart from the new additions, there'd be no real excitement.**

 **Don't really know what else to say, so... Guest review time:**

 **1) True. Also, Cado won't manage the business all the time, as he doesn't have the patience for that. Probably put someone else in place.**

 **2) Thanks**

 **3) Thanks, but I won't promise to update quicker. I know myself, and know that it won't be possible.**

 **4) Thanks**

 **5) Thanks**

 **6) Catwoman not being added was something that I wanted to think about a lot on. I was tempted, but decided to put her out of it. My intention was pairing her with either Batman (not my first choice, trust me) or someone else. And while having her would be the ultimate fuck you to Batman, I have to say no, sadly.**

 **7) Catwoman and Big Barda were put out because, well I had to make a choice. Couldn't have Cado grab all the hot and sexy women.**

 **8) Good points, but I'm standing by my decision.**

 **Okay. Now, to go off somewhere and sleep, eat, game, write, read or all of the above. Thanks to all those who f,f,r and r. Love all y'all. Haters can go fuck off.**

 **Read and Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Cado watched Chiaotzu recovering in the medbay, the Senzu beans already doing their work in healing him. The burns on his face still remained somewhat, making Cado scowl even more. Tien stood by Chiaotzu's unconscious body, holding his hand, not saying much. The rest of the gang stood behind the Saiyatonian, each having their own sad looks on their faces.

Yamcha clenched his fist. "I-I can't believe... that that _monster_ could do something so cruel! He didn't even give Chiaotzu any mercy at all!"

"He's a soldier of Frieza," Cado retorted, frowning. "Him and his ilk don't have a shred of mercy within them."

"S-Still," Bulma stuttered, gazing sadly at the midget's prone form. "I know you told us about what happened to your planet, but this-"

"This is nothing," Cado said, drawing an angry look from Tien, who made his anger known.

"Nothing?" Tien hissed, glaring at Cado. He stood up and stepped towards the Saiyatonian, face-to-face with him. "My best friend lying _half-dead,_ practically one foot in the grave, is _nothing?!"_

Some flinched at his outburst, the rest looked down sadly. Cado kept on staring at the triclops. "Compared to what's coming if we don't defeat Hieta, yes. Right now, Chiaotzu should be lucky that he's still alive and will possibly move away from this. Many haven't had the chance he's had. Many have had worse."

"And you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" Tien growled, drawing concerned looks. "Maybe if you hadn't come here, to this planet, then Hieta wouldn't have come here." Cado's fist clenched as Tien continued. "If you and Goku hadn't come here, then Frieza wouldn't have taken any notice on Earth! Then Hieta wouldn't have almost killed Chiaotzu!"

Just as he finished his sentence, Cado snarled, eyes burning crimson. His ki was slowly being released, unwanted memories filtering inside of his mind. Memories of his parents. Of Krypton.

 _'You are a son of Krypton, just as much as you are a son of the Saiyans,'_ his father's voice rang in his mind, making him clench his teeth even more. _'Your existence will change people,_ _many for the better. I know it. Live well, my son, and don't make the same mistakes that I have. And never forget. Your mother and I will always live on in your heart.'_

Having come to Earth and having made peace with himself, Cado assured himself that his coming here was something more. Like there was a purpose for him. Maybe he came here by dumb luck, but he always believed that coming here was a benefit mainly for himself, as well as the last minute actions of his parents, who gave his life for him. To have that very image _mocked before him..._

His ki exploded, pushing everyone back and shattering every glass object in his vicinity. The heat of his ki and solar energy roared from his body, scorching both the ground and everyone nearby. The ground started to shake violently as everyone became unbalanced. He blurred forward, grabbing Tien by the neck and holding him up, scorching his skin. The triclops gave a cry of pain as he struggled to break free, fear written across his face.

"Stop! Cado, stop!" Goku yelled out, but Cado ignored him. The Saiyatonian had a mad look in his eyes.

"You want to cry that your friend got destroyed?! Fine! But don't bitch at me because you were too weak to do anything! I was the one who saved his ass!" Tien's skin was smoking now, his screams being ignored. " _I_ was the one who took action! Not your weak ass, _me!_ Because you. Were. Too. Weak! None of you understand nor can comprehend what kind of threat Frieza is, because you're all _weak. Pathetic._ I'm the one who's taking action and planning to end this threat before he does any more damage! Not Kakarot, the baldie, the ant, or the rest of you! Not that useless guardian in the sky. And especially not _you."_

"Cado," a voice whispered, making him turn to look at Mai, who had stepped forward with her hands raised. "He's had enough. Please." Seeing Cado's gaze narrowed at her, she gulped. Nevertheless, she continued stepping forward. "If you don't stop, we're going to die." She gestured towards her melting dress, showing more skin. In a different scenario, Cado would've blushed. But he got the message. "You'll blow this planet up before that Hieta guy would. So please, calm down."

Cado took a moment to gather himself, calming down. His ki faded, and the Earth stopped shaking. He looked around to see that many of his friends were blinded by the light he was emitting, as well as having their clothes scorched. He then looked around to see that the medbay had been destroyed, and many onlookers were watching him in awe and fear, having witnessed his rage.

Turning to look at the frightened triclops, Cado promptly dropped Tien - who had a burn mark in the shape of a hand on his neck - , sneering. "I'll avenge your little friend. Not only because I pity him, but because I have a score to settle with Frieza. He may not be the one I'm fighting..." He turned to look at Hieta, who was far off in the distance. He then looked at Tien, "... but his bitch will be enough."

With that, Cado warped away to cool down, leaving behind a shocked, scared and distressed group.

 **XXX**

"L-Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer called out, nervous as to what had happened. "O-Our last match ended rather... badly, but hopefully, this next match will heat things up! Now we have two new contestants! On my left is a talented and amazing fighter, the Kunoichi of Destiny, Kasumi!"

There was loud cheering at Kasumi's introduction, making her smile and wave a bit. There were even a few catcalls, though she pointedly ignored them.

"And on my right is the illustrious kunoichi of the Shiranui clan, Mai Shiranui!"

Mai waved and smiled at the crowd, also ignoring the many catcalls as she stepped forward.

"This is going to be my favourite match!" Roshi celebrated, drooling a little at seeing the beautiful women step forward. He may have accepted that they had a thing for his grandson, and was hoping that things would be sorted out (read: form a harem) but that doesn't mean that he can't admire from afar.

"Agreed!" Oolong nodded, also drooling. They then received two punches each from Bulma, who had heard them. Steam rose from the bumps on their head as Bulma glared at them.

"One was bad enough, now I have to deal with you two pigs," she muttered. She then looked towards Cado, who was watching the match. He turned to look at her, and she moved her gaze away. Ever since his outburst, Bulma - like the others - had taken some distance from him, opting to stay in the crowd and look away slightly when coming into eye-contact with him. It wasn't that she was condemning him for his previous actions, she was just scared. She had never seen his outburst before, and it frankly terrified her.

Cado frowned at seeing that. He could tell that his friends were keeping a clear distance from him, scared that he would snap at them. Well, most of them. Tien, Krillin and Yamcha were. Goku, Ryu, Kasumi, Aika, Mai, Chun-Li and Cammy stayed by his side, something that slightly warmed his heart.

A hand slipped into his own, making him look towards Aika, who was the one to do so. He smiled, holding her hand strongly. The clone beamed, pointedly ignoring the glares from the other women.

"Ready?" the announcer called out. "Fight!"

"Hope it's not too much trouble," Mai spoke, slipping into an improved version of her stance, "but I'll be taking the win."

"You stole my line," Kasumi retorted, immediately disappearing in a burst of speed. Mai stayed in her position, using her left hand to deflect all of Kasumi's strikes. Frustrated as this continued to go on, she picked up the intensity, but Mai continued blocking. Then - as fast as lightning - Mai punched the air before Kasumi, using her pyrokinesis to enhance the strike. The result was a fiery shockwave that blasted Kasumi away, making her scream as she was launched back, quickly batting away the flames.

Kasumi received light burns and had the top of her kimono slightly held together, revealing most of her bra. There were hoots and catcalls that she promptly ignored, though she did scowl.

"What's wrong? Embarrassed to show a little skin?" Mai teased. Eye twitching at the insult, Kasumi narrowed her eyes.

"You'd know all about showing skin, wouldn't you?" Mai's smile faded as her opponent continued. "Matter of fact, given how good you are at seduction techniques, one has to wonder whether you act more like a whore than a kunoichi."

It was completely silent across the entire arena. Jaws were dropped at the bold insult, while some (namely Roshi) had slight grins at the oncoming catfight. In the fighter's booth, All of the men had their jaws dropped, including Goku. Even he knew that shit was about to go down. The women, however, eyed the scene with interest, though Aika chuckled a little.

Finally, Mai breathed in deeply, exhaling sharply. "I'm going to start beating you now. I don't know when I might stop." Disappearing in a burst of speed, her foot crushed the ground Kasumi was previously on. The Kunoichi of Destiny was high in the air, hands cupped. "Torn Sky Blast!" she yelled, blasting the projectile towards Mai, who scoffed. Holding her hands out, she yelled as she formed a kiai, blasting the attack away.

Kasumi was wide-eyed as she beheld the sight. "She blew it away?!"

Cado frowned from where he was standing. "Hold on, I never showed Mai how to form a kiai. How'd she know how to do it?"

Chun-Li frowned. "Wait, you taught someone else?"

"Yes," Cado answered, not bothered with the fact. "Why?"

"Nothing," she dismissed, though he could tell that she was displeased. The Saiyatonian turned to Cammy for the answer, only for him to get the same displeased look on her own face. He shook his head, confused.

Mai quickly leapt up, flying towards Kasumi. Eyes wide, Kasumi barely dodged the assault, having used Mai as a kickstand to push away, giving her ample room in the air... only for Mai to whirl and axe-kick her in the gut. Saliva flew from her mouth as she was sent careening towards the ground, hitting the ring. She was able to react in time to avoid the powerful blast of fire that burned where she previously was. She then started to display amazing agility and acrobatic skill as she backflipped and jumped to avoid multiple fireballs. Just as Kasumi dodged another nasty attack, Mai instantly appeared beside her, snarling.

Reacting quickly, Kasumi narrowly avoided getting blindsided, but only barely. Mai unleashed a devastating combo, her fists alight with flame. Grunting and yelling in pain, Kasumi was launched backwards out of the ring, landing in a heap as her body - as well as her dress - were scorched.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer called out loudly. "After a spectacular display, Mai Shiranui is the winner of this match!"

The crowd cheered as Kasumi groggily got herself up, only to look at Mai's outstretched hand. Smiling, she took the hand as she was hoisted up. "Good match," Mai complimented, smiling. "Of course, I still expected that I'd win..."

Rolling her eyes, Kasumi smiled too. "Thank you. I guess you had your own private trainer to help you?" Her head gestured towards Cado.

Mai smiled. "You could say that. Now come on, let's not give these perverts a free show." Taking hold of her, Mai and Kasumi burst into flames, leaving the crowd shocked, as well as disappointed.

 **XXX**

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer yelled out. "After a spectacular match between two beauties, we have another one, coming right up!"

"Whoooo!" Roshi cheered, blood gushing from his nose like a fountain as Oolong held him back from jumping onto the stage. "Bring on the boobies!"

"Master Roshi, calm down!" Oolong reprimanded the old man, as Bulma glared at him from his side. Cado pinched the bridge of his nose watching this, feeling ashamed.

"And that's my grandpa," he moaned miserably.

"For a supposed legend in martial arts, he's very... eccentric," Cammy commented weakly, a bit creeped out by Roshi.

Chun-Li rolled her eyes. "Please, he's a filthy old man that I wouldn't want within ten feet from me." She turned to Cado and gave him a smile. "Wish me luck?"

Cado snorted. "I personally trained you. Trust me, luck won't be the deciding factor."

Rolling her eyes, she smiled, knowing that he wanted her to do her best. "Of course." She walked off towards the arena. Yamcha and Krillin stared at her ass as she walked.

"Damn..." Krillin whispered, Yamcha drooling. "What a nice ass- Gah!" The two were promptly blown away by a subtle (read: violent) kiai that launched them sideways, crashing through the walls of the fighters' area.

"Really?" Ryu questioned Cado, who had a small smile on his face. The Saiyatonian didn't answer, as Aika immediately appeared in front of him, hugging him tightly.

"Will you wish _me_ luck?" she questioned with a small smile on her face as she hugged him, pressing her body closely against his. Cado grunted as he could feel her breasts press against his chest.

"Like I said, luck won't be the deciding factor. Now just go fight," Cado grumbled out, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Not that he wasn't liking how close Aika was to him, it's just that his Saiyan instincts were practically yelling at him (quite literally, actually, as he could mentally see his Oozaru roar at him) to grab her and mate with her. He _really_ had to have a talk with all the girls close to him.

"Okay!" Aika exclaimed happily, kissing his cheek as she promptly skipped away, making all those who watched blink. Well, except Mai, who just crossed her arms under her bust and harrumphed, nose raised into the air angrily. Cammy pouted, wishing that she could've done the same thing.

Goku turned to look at Cado. "What was that about? What was that thing she just did to you there?" he questioned. He got some incredulous looks sent his way, but he kept on looking at Cado.

The Saiyatonian felt like he was going to have an aneurysm very, _very_ soon. "J-Just watch the match, Kakarot," he sighed, hoping to avoid such a thing.

As Chun-Li and Aika entered the ring, the announcer called out, "We again have two lovely ladies ready to brawl inside the ring! On my left is the powerful and beautiful Chun-Li!" The crowd went wild, everyone cheering and clapping. Roshi managed to stand upon the ledge and yell out loudly, "Cado, you managed to bag a good one!"

Chun-Li's brow twitched, but she managed to keep a smile on her face as she glared daggers at the old man.

"And on my right is the recently discovered sister of Kasumi! Give it up for Aika!"

Aika waved happily to the crowd, enjoying the praise while ignoring most of the catcalls given.

"Now, are the combatants ready?" the announcer called out to the two women, who met in the centre of the ring. At their nod, he shouted out, "Fight!"

Immediately, Chun-Li sprung at Aika, moving at speeds that surprised a good number of people watching. Aika barely had enough time to dodge the attack and lash out with a crescent kick that should've knocked Chun-Li off course. However, she kneed the attack away and landed a powerful axe-kick that the clone managed to avoid, cracking the ground where she previously was.

"Torn Sky Blast!" she shouted out, knowing that fighting against her opponent in close combat would be difficult. The powerful ki blast headed towards Chun-Li, who launched a small ki blast of her own. The two attacks collided, detonating against each other and producing a blinding light and some smoke. Not letting that distract her, Chun-Li dashed through the smoke and struck at Aika with one of her legs, catching her in the ribs.

Saliva was coughed out of Aika's mouth as Chun-Li continued her barrage of powerful kicks, the limbs moving so fast that small afterimages were being produced. She finished it was a turning kick that knocked her opponent to the nearby wall of the ring, making Aika cry out in agony as she collapsed into the rubble.

"Damn," Krillin whistled while Yamcha gulped, suddenly afraid of facing Chun-Li in the ring.

Cado hummed as he watched the fight. "She's improved," was all he said, slightly impressed.

After a few moments, Aika managed to dig herself out of the rubble, groaning as she did so. She looked towards her opponent, and then sighed. "I forfeit," she said simply.

"What?!" most of the crowd exclaimed, including the announcers. Many of the fighters watching agreed with her choice.

"I know that she was thrashing me just now, and she's still holding back," Aika explained, smiling lightly as he held her broken ribs. "While I wasn't fully going all out, I know that - sooner or later - I'm going to crack first. So I forfeit."

"W-Well, with Aika's forfeit, that means that Chun-Li is the winner of this match!" the announcer called out. There were some cheers, along with a good amount of boos, but the two fighters mostly ignored them.

Walking forward, Chun-Li held her hand out, helping Aika stand up on wobbly legs. "You could've fought for longer."

"Yeah, but there'd be no point in delaying the inevitable," she sighed. She looked to the bun-haired woman. "You definitely would've kicked my ass thoroughly if the match continued."

"Perhaps," Chun-Li mused with a small smile as she guided the injured woman to the infirmary.

 **XXX**

"Are all of you ready for this next fight?" the announcer asked a while later, getting the crowd into an uproar. "On one side of the ring we have the accomplished fighter Krillin, one of the many fighters who participated in the World Martial Arts Tournament three years ago."

The bald monk gave peace signs to the cheering crowd, eating up all the attention. On the inside, however, he was sweating bullets as he prayed to Kami that he at least didn't get every bone in his body broken.

"And facing off against him is the newcomer, Junior!"

Only a few people cheered for Junior. His scowl was almost as menacing as Hieta's. With his green skin and obvious inhuman appearance, he set a terrifying sight to those watching.

Goku stared at Piccolo Jr., as the spawn of the Demon King faced off against his friend. As far as he could tell, Krillin should be able to hold his own against the Namekian, but it was hard to tell at times. He didn't know what surprises the alien warrior might have up his sleeve. Though he also didn't know what tricks Krillin might have come up with over the last few years.

Looking to see what Goku was looking at, Cado patted him on the shoulder. "Cheer up, Kakarot. At least you can say that your friend has a fighting chance..."

Goku - as well as everybody else - looked at him oddly. "That's... surprisingly nice of you to say-" Goku commented, before Cado interrupted him.

"... until he gets every bone in his body broken, that is," the Saiyatonian finished off bluntly, making everyone sweat-drop.

Goku sighed. "Yeah, I should've expected that."

"Ready?" the announcer called out. "Fight!"

Krillin charged at Junior with a flurry of kicks and punches at the green fighter. Junior blocked the blows with relative ease and threw some punches of his own, which Krillin blocked. Seconds later, the two fighters separated and once again stared each other down.

"Not bad," Krillin said with a grin, using bravado to hide his worries. "This will be a pretty good fight but I'm afraid I'm going to have to start going all out."

Junior gave a small smirk. "It'd be a nice change of pace."

Scowling, Krillin dashed forward as his foe did the same. The two fighters once again charged at each other and traded blows faster than before. Krillin disappeared from sight, leaving Junior's fist to pass through an afterimage. The bald warrior appeared behind Junior and brought a knee into his back, sending him flying. Krillin didn't let up for a second and shot at the Namekian, pummelling him with numerous blows.

"Krillin's actually doing good, guys!" Yamcha exclaimed as he watched the match. "I think he might actually beat this guy!"

Cado snorted, getting the scarred former bandit to glare at him. "What, you know something I don't?!"

"A lot of things, actually," he retorted, before concentrating on the fight. "How about instead of flapping your gums uselessly, you actually use your eyes and stop ruining everyone's ears with your annoying whining?"

Growling, Yamcha turned to the fight. He'd challenge the Saiyatonian, but knew that he was stronger and better spoken than him, as much as it pained him to say it.

Junior winced as Krillin kept on pummelling him mercilessly. Finally, he shot up into the air and out of range of the Krillin's attacks. Krillin shot up into the air after him and renewed his attack, but the small break was all that Junior had needed to renew his defence and block the blows the bald man threw at him.

The two separated a short distance and floated above the ring, still facing off against each other. Just as Krillin was about to charge forward again, Junior broke the lapse by surprising everying with him stretching an arm out for a punch from ten feet away. Krillin barely dodged the unexpected attack and shot back at Junior, eliminating the distance advantage the green fighter had by bringing the fight back to close combat.

Krillin kept on pressing Junior with a flurry of kicks and punches. Even he was surprised at how well he was doing. _I can do it!_ he mentally cheered to himself. _I can actually do this!_

Instantly, Junior interrupted his combos by a swift elbow to the chin, launching the monk back. _I can't do this!_ he mentally corrected, lamenting his sudden boost in confidence.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his depression, he cupped his hands at his side. "KA… ME… HA… ME… HA!" he shouted, sending the beam of blue energy at the Namekian. Junior simply raised his hands and caught the blast as it exploded against his hands.

 _Did I do it?_ Krillin thought hopefully to himself. When the smoke cleared, Junior's clothes were slightly tattered but was otherwise unhurt. Krillin sighed to himself. _You know, for once I felt like I could actually win for once._

The Namekian laughed. "Is that the best you've got?" he asked.

"Pretty rich from a guy that's getting his ass kicked," Krillin replied, giving a small smirk.

Smirking, Junior cracked his neck. "Alright. Since you like to talk big, let's actually get serious." Before Krillin could register his words, Junior reached up and pulled his cape off and sent it flying where it landed heavily on the grass.

"He's been doing all that while wearing weights?" Yamcha said in disbelief. The others were shocked by this, except Goku and Cado. The former already used the method, while Cado thought that gravity training was far more superior.

The two fighters landed on the ring, Junior stretching his arm out and this time catching Krillin by the face. Bringing the monk forward, he kneed him in the face, hard.

Krillin reeled from the blow but recovered quickly and sent a fist of his own around into Junior's abdomen. Junior blocked the blow catching Krillin's fist with a big green hand. Krillin counted with a kick to the demon's stomach doubling the green warrior over. Before Junior could recover, Krillin drove an elbow into the Namekian's neck sending him to land hard in the ring.

Piccolo shot up from where he landed and drove a foot into Krillin's face hard, sending the young warrior flying across the ring. Junior gathered some energy and shot a beam to follow the young warrior, exploding against him in midair. Krillin flew from the dust cloud, still flying out of control where he hit the wall and slid down into the grass, out of the ring.

"And it appears that Junior is the winner!" the announcer called out, the Namekian smirking as he walked out of the ring. Goku came up to Krillin, helping him stand up.

"Hey, buddy," Goku greeted, patting Krillin on the back. "You did good. That was an incredible fight."

"Yeah," the bald monk nodded, even though he didn't feel particularly delighted in his performance. "Thanks."

 **XXX**

"And now, we have the next match coming right up!" the announcer yelled out, Cado and Cammy standing at opposite ends of the ring. "On one end of the ring, we have the unknown but incredibly beautiful, Cammy!"

Cammy nodded at the cheers, particularly ignoring the hollers of Roshi and Oolong.

"And on the other end of the ring, we have the two-time champion of the previous World Martial Arts Tournaments, Cado!"

Cado nodded, ignoring the cheers coming from what looked to be fangirls and overenthusiastic fans, only focused on the match ahead.

"Fighters, are you ready?" the announcer called out, getting nods from the two. "Then, fight!"

The two fighters stood still, Cammy slipping into her fighting stance while Cado stood, relaxed. Noticing this, she pouted. "Are you not going to take me seriously?"

Cado only gave a small smile. "We'll see about that."

In the stands, Hieta looked at Cado, tapping the scouter on the side of his head. _Let's see if this Saiyan was the high power level I scanned on this filthy planet._ Looking at the figures on his screen, he laughed. _100?! Looks like he was all talk! Even the weakest soldier in Lord Frieza's army could defeat him with both arms tied behind their backs! Looks like this weakling isn't the one I was looking for._

Just as Cammy was about to move, she stopped as she felt the now unusual pressure around the arena. Staring at Cado, she gulped, mentally going over her strategies. _Okay. There's no way I can beat him,_ she concluded, knowing the huge power difference between the two of them. _So what do I do? Do I attack all at once, or just defend?_

The pressure on her shoulders increased as she buckled slightly under the weight. She glared at the smirking Cado, seeing thin trickles of energy seep from his body. _He's doing this on purpose! He's testing me to see if I'm able to stand!_

"Hey, why are the two just standing there?" Yamcha questioned, confused as to why they weren't fighting.

"Cado's testing her out," Mai answered his question, looking at the two fighters intensively. "He's purposefully releasing some of his power to intimidate her, making her buckle."

"She's right," Goku agreed, a trickle of sweat falling down the side of his head. "He's testing the waters with her."

Just as it felt like Cammy could no longer stand straight, the pressure suddenly lessened considerably, allowing her to breath more easily. She glared at Cado's smirking form. "Well? Let's go," he taunted with a 'come here' gesture.

Snarling, she disappeared in a burst of speed, immediately performing a powerful Spiral Arrow that drilled straight into Cado's torso. Apart from scuffing up his gi, he was otherwise unharmed, not even moving in the slightest as he kept smirking.

 _It's like hitting a brick wall!_ she complained as she performed devastating combos that he all but blocked with one hand. Frustrated, she jumped, performing a powerful and swift kick to his neck that did absolutely nothing. Grabbing his ankle, he swung her around, eventually throwing her out of the ring. Thankfully, she used her ki to keep herself in the air, stopping just centimetres above the ground.

Rising slowly, she shot up into the air, shooting dozens of ki blasts that Cado backhanded away, far away from the crowd and into the open fields next to them. The ensuing explosions created caused some terror in the audience. Halting her assault, Cammy disappeared and reappeared behind the Saiyatonian, striking from the back. Without even looking at her, he dodged gracefully, his smirk still in place.

Growling, she kept at the barrage, punching and kicking at him with rapid-fire movement that was practically a snail's pace in Cado's eyes. A loud roar came from Cammy as she made to kick at him again, but paused as Cado instantly appeared behind her.

"You've improved," was what Cado had said, before chopping at her neck, making her fall unconscious. He caught her as she fell, looking to the announcer with a raised eyebrow.

"O-Oh!" Clearing his throat, the announcer called out, "With Cammy unconscious, Cado is the winner of this round!"

Ignoring the cheers from the crowd, Cado carried Cammy bridal-style to the infirmary, promptly ignoring the jealous looks sent his way by the women he knew.

 **XXX**

"And now, with the match going in Tien's favour due to Yamcha forfeiting-" Yamcha winced at the boos and jeers he received, especially from Cado "-we can move onto the next match!"

"Why did you forfeit your match?" Mai asked Yamcha in confusion, getting the scar-faced former bandit to blush slightly.

"I wanted Tien to advance without any trouble," he explained as he rubbed the back of his neck. "He seemed dead-set on facing Hieta for what he did to Chiaotzu that I didn't want to stand in his way."

Cado snorted. "More like you were too cowardly and weak to actually do something against him," he mocked, getting Yamcha to glare at him.

"Don't you get sick of picking on me, already?!" he snapped. "Pick on Krillin, already! I've already had enough!"

"Yeah - Hey!" Krillin yelled at him from the back, about to agree with Yamcha.

"Never," the Saiyatonian responded, grinning. "And Tien is out of his league compared to Hieta. He'll get crushed because he was too stupid." Feeling the glare on his back from said triclops, he turned to him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to say something, or is your third eye actually making you go blind to the truth?"

Kasumi hit his side, then winced. She held her hand in pain as Cado gave her a deadpanned look.

"First of all, I'm not wrong. He'll get stomped in fifteen seconds of facing him, and that's me being generous," he said. "Second of all, you deserved that."

"Shut up," she hissed, ignoring Cado's smirk.

"We now have one of our previous contestants, Goku, facing off against the newcomer, Chi-Chi!" the announcer yelled out, bringing attention back to the upcoming fight.

The two stepped towards the ring, Chi-Chi glaring at Goku as he stepped forward. "U-Um, it seems like, you're always angry about something," Goku said, confused.

Chi-Chi huffed. "There's a lot to be angry about when I see you."

Goku still had his confused face, unsure as to what he had done to her. The rest of his friends shared this.

Cammy turned to look at Cado. "So, what exactly has Goku done to this 'Chi-Chi'?"

"Sounds like an ex-lover," Mai hummed, glancing at Cado when she said that.

Cado snorted. "Kakarot? Please. His ex-lover is likely to be a different kind of food he's forgotten about than a woman."

"Jealous?" Ryu teased, looking at the Saiyatonian.

Seemingly frustrated at Goku's lack of understanding, Chi-Chi charged at Goku Chi Chi, throwing punches at the young Saiyan. Goku moved his head from side to side, dodging all of the blows with practised ease. He almost felt sorry for the girl. She was so determined to do well in this tournament but so outclassed at the same time. Though he was confused to her anger. "Have I ever met you before?" he questioned.

Apparently, that only made Chi-Chi mad. "Of course we have! How could you forget?!"

Watching this, Hieta snorted as he watched the Saiyan play with the pathetically weak female. Taking out his scanner and placing it on his eye. _Let's see how strong this Saiyan actually is,_ he thought to himself, seeing the numbers run up on his scouter. He snorted, almost laughing. _200?! That Saiyan's head is as good as mine!_

"She's pretty good," Kasumi noted, watching the ongoing fight with a critical eye. Aika, however, shook her head.

"She's mediocre. She's got some impressive speed and good ferocity, but her attacks are being rinsed and repeated," she noted. And she was right. While starting out strong, this Chi-Chi was just repeating several of her fighting patterns over and over again. Something Goku easily defended against.

"Are you that dense?!" she screeched, Goku jumping away from a pretty high kick. "Did I mean that little to you?!"

"Man, wish I had some popcorn," Krillin commented, a chuckle released from his lips. "Because this is better than TV!"

"Way ahead of you," Yamcha said, bringing out his own pack of popcorn and sharing with Krillin, who kept on watching the show.

"Did you also forget the promise you made as well?!" Chi-Chi yelled, fuming. Seeing Goku's confused face, she snarled. "You did, didn't you?!"

"Look, I know you're angry, but tell me what I promised you," Goku pleaded, jumping away. "Please."

Huffing, Chi-Chi answered him. "Fine, I'll tell you! You said that I would marry you!"

It was silent for a moment, before everyone reacted accordingly. Krillin and Yamcha spat out their popcorn, almost choking on it. Bulma and Roshi had their jaws drop. Everyone to the side gaped at the announcement, shocked.

"M-Married?!" Chun-Li yelled out, stunned.

"How do you forget something like that?" Kasumi muttered.

Cado blinked, before he did it again. "Marriage?!" He looked at his cousin incredulously. "Kakarot, when the hell did you agree to marry someone?!"

Goku just stared, stunned. "M-Marry?" He turned towards Cado and leaned towards him, whispering, "Uh, Cado? What does 'marry' mean?"

Everyone continued to stare at him incredulously. They knew that Goku was simple-minded, but not knowing what a marriage?

"Uh, ow, ugh," Cado moaned, blood leaking from his nose as he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling like he was nursing a headache.

"Uh, you okay, Cado?" Goku questioned, seeing the blood.

"Yeah... just, just had an aneurysm out of pure stupidity..." Cado informed, wiping the blood from his leaking nose.

"Wow... I had no idea you were that stupid!" Goku laughed, scratching his head.

Cado simply clenched his fists, eventually unclenching them after a moment. "Kakarot, you better pray we don't face each other in the ring. Because I'd start beating you. I won't know when I'll stop."

"Hey, Goku!" Yamcha yelled, making Goku turn to him. "To marry someone is to spend the rest of your life with that person! This Chi-Chi would be your bride, your wife!"

"Basically meaning that your life is over!" Krillin yelled out, drawing out chuckles from the men and glares from the women.

"Uh..." Turning to Chi-Chi, Goku asked, "When I said that, I was conscious, was I?" Seeing Chi-Chi's increasing anger, Goku frantically waved his hands. "Can you at least tell me how I know you?!"

"Beat me, and I'll tell you!" Chi-Chi exclaimed arrogantly.

"... Okay," he said simply. Leaning back, Goku punched the air, the shockwave blasting Chi-Chi back so much that she was immediately launched out of the ring, hitting the outside wall with a _thud,_ and sliding down, dazed.

Goku immediately stepped out of the ring, heading towards her. "Hey, you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," Chi-Chi answered, standing up slowly. "G-Guess I ate my own words. Y-You're incredible. Just like before."

"Uh, about that. Can you tell me who you are now?" Goku asked.

Rolling her eyes, Chi-Chi answered. "Ugh, fine. I'm the Ox-King's daughter. The one you saved all those years ago."

It took Goku a moment to realise, but he finally managed to get something. "W-Wait... _that_ Chi-Chi? That's you?!"

"Which other person has my own name?" she asked rhetorically.

"I remember... saying that I wanted a bride..." Chi-Chi nodded along with this. "But... I thought it was some sort of food!"

Everyone who could hear sweat-dropped at his answer, their disbelief increasing.

 **XXX**

"W-Well, after that... spectacular match and joyous mood for the now bride and groom, w-we can-" the announcer started to speak, but was interrupted by a large growl. Freezing at the deep sound, he and everyone turned to see Hieta, his red eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"That is it!" he snapped, smoke wafting from his nostrils. "I am tired of playing this game with you worthless humans! All of these weak fighters and pathetic Saiyans infuriate me!"

"Um, H-Hieta?" the announcer questioned, walking up to the alien. "I-If you're looking for a better fight, y-you just have to wai-ah-AHHH!" The scream at the end was due to Hieta firing off a powerful ki blast that incinerated the announcer where he stood, leaving only a fair amount of ashes where he previously was.

"Dammit!" Cado hissed as the other fighters and the crowd watched in shock and horror.

"Oh, don't worry," Hieta said towards everyone, grinning with his sharpened canines. "You'll all be joining him soon enough!"

At that point, the crowd broke. Everyone started screaming and running away in terror, looking to get away from the alien as quickly as possible. Roshi took Oolong, Bulma and Launch away from the crowd to join the rest of the fighters.

Rising up into the air, crackling ki erupted from Hieta's hands as he held them up into the air, energy quickly flaring up. "Say goodbye to this pathetic rock, pissants!" A large orb of fiery ki started to bubble and form, before it started to expand.

"We have to stop him!" Krillin yelled, about to fly up to meet Hieta. Goku, however, stopped him.

"He's building his attack too quickly!" the Saiyan informed him and everyone else. "By the time we try and reach him, he'll have thrown the attack our way!"

"Then let's blast him!" Yamcha suggested.

"Smartest thing you've said all day, ant!" Cado yelled, blasting off from the ground to meet him, too fast for the others to track.

"Watch out for the fireworks, insects!" Hieta roared, throwing his attack downwards. " **Immolation Blast**!"

"Kamehameha!" Cado quickly shouted, cupping his hands and firing the blue beam in quick succession towards Hieta's attack, looking to be the size of a planet. The blast connected, pushing against Hieta's as the two attacks fought each other for dominance.

"Insolent pest!" Hieta roared, going to his attack and pushing it downwards to combat Cado's Kamehameha. The Immolation Blast kept on shortening the distance between itself and Cado, making the Kamehameha shorter, and shorter, and shorter, until...

"Rraagh!" Cado roared, using half his power to increase the potency of his attack, increasing the distance between the two attacks drastically and pushing Hieta and his attack back. Snarling, Hieta moved away as he saw the Kamehameha push the Immolation Blast back as both attacks continued sailing towards the sky, and kept on going until...

 **BOOM**!

The sky exploded with light and energy as the attacks detonated. The light was casted over Hieta's back, giving him a menacing look as he stared at Cado from below. Then he smirked.

"Impressive," he noted as the light faded away. "That attack of mine had enough power to reduce your planet to ashes. Yet you were able to push it back. Seems like my scouter was wrong about your power level." He reached up to remove his scouter and stashed it away. "Guess I won't be needing this anymore."

Cracking his neck, Cado smiled at Hieta as he rose up in the air, until he was level with him.

"So, you're actually going to fight me, monkey?" Hieta mocked, wiping the smile off of Cado's face at the word 'monkey'.

"You know, calling me monkey is redundant since you look like a discount dragon," Cado remarked. "And not even a good one at that."

Hieta scowled. "Your words won't save you as I drag both your furry ass back to Frieza, just so he'll kill you."

"My mistake. I shouldn't have called you a dragon." Hieta smiled smugly. "I should've called you an actual bitch."

Hieta growled, all amusement wiped away from his face as he got into his fighting stance. "I'll burn you to a crisp."

"And I'll make a call to Bonnie Arnold, see if she's hiring any extras," Cado remarked with a smirk, falling into his own fighting stance.

With a roar, Hieta flew towards Cado at breakneck speeds, claws at the ready. He swiped through an afterimage of Cado, making him twist around and use his forearm to block Cado's surprise punch. He grunted as he was pushed back slightly.

"Not bad," Hieta remarked, before flying back, lashing out with his tail. Cado nimbly dodged each strike and quickly shot out two kiais that pushed his opponent back. Hieta held his hand out and shot a powerful ki blast. Instead of dodging, Cado powered up and shot forward, intertwining his two fists together and performing a Psycho Crusher that actually managed to drill through Hieta's attack.

Eyes wide, Hieta could only exclaim, "What the fu-" as he coughed out saliva, the Saiyatonian having drilled through the attack and slammed straight into his chest. Flipping forward, Cado used his momentum to drive an axe-kick to Hieta's head, sending the fiery alien crashing to the ring. He yelled as he collided with it, producing earth and smoke.

"Move!" Cado shouted to everyone below as he shot off a powerful Apex Cannon to the ring, the others following his command as they quickly got out of the ensuing fight. The ki blast ,flew towards the downed Hieta, detonating and destroying the ring, the fighters' arena, the seats of the crowd all in one go, drilling through the Earth. Cado used his sharp ears to listen to the explosion, trying to pick up any sign of movement from his downed opponent. A minute passed. Two minutes. Three-

Shooting out his arm, he deftly caught Hieta's tail aimed to slice through his head. Hieta almost seemed to pout. "Aw. I was almost expecting you to get hit. Would've been real funny."

"Yeah? Here's my comeback." The Saiyatonian used a wordless Lightning Flash Surprise Attack to promptly zap Hieta, who shrieked as he was electrocuted, badly. Cado kept on going, before he got annoyed at the screams. He ended the technique, Hieta's body becoming limp as he held him by his tail. "Pretty 'shocking', huh?"

"Laaaaaame..." Hieta drawled out, before Cado spun him around, throwing him in one direction and firing off his heat vision to blast into him. Though as Cado kept on firing at him, he noted that Hieta seemed to smile through the 'pain'.

"Fool," was all Hieta said, before he disappeared, making Cado's eyes go wide as he cut off his heat vision. He had no time to react as an elbow to the head sent him careening down. He quickly flew down, landing on the ground with a grunt as it cratered under him.

Looking up at the sky, his eyes narrowed as he kept a look out for his opponent. Suddenly, Cado struck out, using his arms to deftly deflect some invisible attacks, before he elbowed the air in front of him, making Hieta grunt as he immediately became invisible.

"Tricky little bastard..." the alien muttered as he wiped away a trickle of blood from his chin. He disappeared at the same time as Cado, the two locked in intense combat. A talon swipe had Cado dodge narrowly, getting a scratch on his chin. Cado then performed a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku that Hieta dodged, before grunting as Cado warped behind him and performed a double axe-handle that laid him flat on the ground.

Growling, Hieta flew up after Cado, who flew up high into the air to meet his opponent. Pretty soon, shockwaves rang through the air, the other fighters watching in shock and awe.

"This is insane!" Krillin exclaimed, not able to even pick up the two as they fought.

"Y-Yeah," Yamcha agreed, sweating in nervousness. "I'm just glad we're far away from the actual fight."

"Normally, I'd mock you for being a coward," Tien spoke as a bead of sweat rolled from the side of his head. "But this time, I'm actually agreeing with you." This was also a humbling sight for the triclops. He was so consumed by anger and grief that he had actually planned to take Hieta on by himself, hoping against all odds to win.

 _What a fool I was,_ he thought to himself.

The others kept on watching as they were silent, not knowing what to say. Practically all of them hated being useless, and had wanted to help Cado as he fought against the fiery alien, but soon realised with another louder shockwave being produced that they couldn't do anything at all. Except pray that Cado would prevail.

Chi-Chi - who was hugging Goku tightly - looked up at him. "I-If Cado fails, y-you'll protect us, right Goku?"

Goku didn't say anything, only keeping his eyes on the match. Truthfully, he didn't know if he _could_ do anything against an opponent of that magnitude.

The shockwaves ended as Cado and Hieta moved away from each other, looking at each other intensely. Hieta panted harshly as bruises and blood littered his body, having taken a severe beating from his opponent. Cado was in a similar state, his gi torn up to reveal some stray claw marks covering his body, dripping with blood.

Hieta panted as he spoke. "Looks like I was wrong to underestimate you, monkey. You're actually worth the fight." He then smirked smugly. "But don't get too cocky now. Because I'm still holding onto my trump card, and when I unleash it, there's not a thing you can do to stop me! Go on, try and guess what it is!"

"It's that you can transform, right?" Cado guessed, a deadpanned look on his face.

"Wrong! I can transfor-" Hieta's face fell as his secret was revealed. "How did you know?"

The Saiyatonian smirked. "I didn't. You just told me."

Hieta scowled. "Son of a bit- Urgh!" He coughed up blood and saliva as Cado punched him in the gut, followed by him performing a Shoryuken. Cado frowned as his sharp vision picked up on Hieta's smirking face, seeing the attack had no effect.

 _What the hell is he playing at?_ he thought as he kicked him away, cupping his hands. "Hadoken!" He fired the fiery projectile, flying up after the attack connected, about to perform another combo as he thought Hieta was dazed. Only to receive a bitch slap via his tail as he flew back, grunting as he wiped away some blood.

"Aw, and you were so sure you got me that time," Hieta chuckled. "What a shame."

Cado frowned heavily as he thought things over. _How the hell is he growing resistant to my attacks? I know that he's not getting stronger, or I would've sensed it. And my punches and kicks still affect him. Is it that he can somehow deflect energy blasts?_ He frowned even further as he recalled using ki attacks to blast him away during their fight, seeing his wounds. _No, he can't. He's still being affected. So what's different. What-_

His eyes widened as he mentally recalled the kind of attacks he had used that had no effect on Hieta. Specifically, his heat vision, Shoryuken and Hadoken techniques. And that was what hit him.

"Heat," he summarised, getting a raised eyebrow from Hieta. "You're resistant to heat. Or fire, to be specific. That's why my heat-based attacks don't work on you."

A chuckle escaped from the fiery alien's lips. "Clever. Yes, it's true. My home planet, Infernis, is a literally fire pit. My kind have adapted and survived the fiery and burning conditions, and have thrived off of it! We grew stronger- _better_ from it! Our combined might has bolstered Lord Frieza's forces dramatically! There's no way that you can possibly defeat-"

He was interrupted as Cado warped behind and in front of him, performing different amounts of combos that slapped Hieta around, before he was elbowed downwards, sending him to the ground. Just as he was about to collide with it, he instead collided with Cado's fist, the Saiyatonian appearing just in time to deliver the blow. He threw Hieta to the ground as he hacked up lots of blood, staining the ground.

"Alright!" Krillin cheered, seeing that state Hieta was in. "Way to go, Cado!"

"Man, I actually felt that one from here," Yamcha commented, rubbing his own stomach, as if imagining it was him getting hit. "I'd actually feel bad for Hieta... if, you know, he wasn't trying to blow up the planet."

"It's not over yet," Tien commented, Roshi nodding in agreement with him.

"He's right," the old man agreed. "We still don't know what Hieta has up his sleeve."

Cado held his hand out to summon a large enough ki blast. "Guess you weren't able to show me your 'trump card' after all," he mocked, increasing the potency of his attack. "But don't worry. You won't have to worry about failing Frieza, because I'll be sure to send him to hell as well."

Growling, Hieta dug his claws into the ground, tearing through it. "No!" he snapped, his ki levels rising. "I refuse to die at the hands of a disgusting monkey! I won't!"

Not willing to let him have enough time, Cado quickly fired off his ki blast, putting in enough energy to kill Hieta. However, the lizard alien had anticipated that. His oncoming transformation was triggered, allowing him to yell as he shot out a huge wave of energy in the form of a fiery barrier, blasting Cado's attack away.

Feeling the rising heat, Cado jumped away, the ground where he was previously stand reduced to ashes. He was already sweating as he crossed his arms over his face, shielding his face from the suddenly formed flames. He grunted, the force pushing him back.

"Oh no," Chun-Li commented from the sidelines, feeling the blistering heat even from where she was standing, along with the sharp increase in power. "This isn't good!"

"No kidding," Kasumi noted, sweat pouring from everyone's bodies.

Hieta roared as he stood up, his transformation taking place before everyone's eyes. His chest and muscle-mass expanded greatly. His claws and horns sharpened and increased, his menacing look dramatically being more prevalent as a result. His grey skin gained several dark-red sections around his abdominal section and chest, procuring blade-like protrusions. Finally, Hieta gained a carapace on top of his head, spiking at each end that it had. His red eyes gained slits that narrowed completely.

"Now..." Hieta's new voice rumbled out, sounding more deeper and menacing than last time. He took a step forward, burning the ground he stood on as his ki took the form of fiery flames. "Let's begin the slaughter. Starting with you, Saiyan." He cracked and destroyed the ground as he flew towards Cado, who narrowed his eyes as he got prepared for the fight of his life.

 **And finished!**

 **Seriously, I am SO glad exams have finally fucking finished! Now I can sit back, relax and enjoy my summer! And I'm kicking things off with this chapter!**

 **The tournament fights had to be wrapped up quickly, since the fight with Cado and Hieta was what everybody was looking forward to. So I just bunched it up in one chapter.**

 **Things should finish up either next chapter or the chapter after. Then off to the DC Universe. I'll reestablish power levels and scaling when I get there, to make things clear.**

 **Think that's all to be said for now, so Guest review time:**

 **1) Glad you liked last chapter, and hope you like this one.**

 **2) Fight's just heating up! Next chapter should be more action-packed, hopefully!**

 **3) I've considered Tala, and read up on her, so I'm a little knowledgeable on her. I don't know if I could consider her, cuz the list in Chapter 22 is permanent, with only very few options left. So I don't know if I'll add her.**

 **Also, AspiringAuthor236 suggested that I give out power levels for the characters, which is something I wouldn't mind doing. Note that I may be a little inaccurate, but I'll try my hand at doing them:**

 **\- Cado:**

 **100 (suppressed)**

 **7,000,000 (full power in base form)**

 **70,000,000 (in Oozaru form)**

 **8,000,000+ (having absorbed normal amount of sunlight) [Can change in response to how much sunlight received]**

 **\- Goku:**

 **200 (suppressed)**

 **24,000 (full power, due to usage of gravity belt over the three years)**

 **\- Tien:**

 **400**

 **\- Krillin:**

 **410**

 **\- Yamcha:**

 **350**

 **\- Chiaotzu:**

 **210**

 **\- Mai:**

 **420**

 **\- Kasumi:**

 **340**

 **\- Chun-Li:**

 **500**

 **\- Cammy:**

 **510**

 **\- Chi-Chi:**

 **73**

 **\- Aika:**

 **335**

 **\- Piccolo Junior:**

 **520**

 **610 (w/o weighted clothing)**

 **\- Hieta:**

 **4,000,000 (first form)**

 **8,000,000 (final form)**

 **Like I said, don't think too much on them, as I'm sure I made errors somewhere.**

 **Anywho, love out to all those who f,f,r and r the story. Luv y'all.**

 **Read and Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Hieta chuckled as Cado stared down at him, still in his stance. "Come on, Saiyan! Attack me like the rest of your pathetic race!"

The Saiyatonian bristled, but otherwise didn't react to the taunt. Hieta's new form bolstered the alien's power tremendously, completely outclassing his own power. So now was the time for strategy.

Hieta scoffed. "Guess cowardice runs in your veins! That's the problem with you Saiyans, throwing your power around and acting all arrogant, but bowing down to those more powerful than you! Well, once you've _painfully_ learned your place in the world!" Hieta's scratchy cough irritated Cado more than his words did. "Then again, guess you're at least smarter than the rest, knowing that death stands before you. I will commend you."

"There usually isn't this much talking in a fight, dumbass," Cado retorted, scowling. "I'd imagine you'd use your mouth for something else, like sucking Frieza's dick."

Hieta's smug expression faded into a menacing snarl. He dashed towards the Saiyatonian as quickly as he had spoken, his scaled fist pulling back for a right hook. Cado was fully prepared for the blow's speed, but not for its strength. He crossed his forearms in front of his face just before the impact launched him across the sky, his body immediately flying off the ground.

"S-Should we be worried?" Krillin muttered, gulping as he and the others witnessed Hieta's astonishing power.

"Probably," Goku replied, a bead of sweat falling from the side of his head

Cado grunted as he kept on flying, feeling bruises already forming in his forearms. Before he knew it, the fiery alien was upon him again, this time rushing him from above with an incredibly powerful right kick. Cado barely dodged, flipping backwards instead of trying to block; his foe's new strength was more than he had bargained for. Even though Hieta's kick hit nothing but air, he somehow used the traction to launch himself towards his opponent once again. This time, Cado was in control of his movement, using his own flight to move towards Hieta.

A shockwave was produced from both of their fists colliding. Their inertia mutually negated, their fists opened and fingers interlocked as they began a contest of physical might. Both fighters pushed forward with all their will, Hieta chuckling as he began to win the contest. Cado snarled, waves of sunlight energy washing over his body as his ki overlapped as he pushed himself to his maximum. With each increase in power, however, Hieta raised to match him, until Cado found that he could go no further. The two seemed in an even deadlock.

" _This_ is all you got?!" Hieta laughed, pushing his own strength just slightly higher. "I thought that you'd actually be different, but I guess you're just another ANT!" The last word was followed by a knee directly in Cado's chest, breaking the struggle. Hieta then launched a spin-kick that threw the Saiyatonian flat on his back in the dirt. Cado was winded for only a moment from this.

He grunted, but managed to jump away quickly, avoiding a ki beam of fiery energy. "You're losing, Saiyan!" Hieta cackled as he kept shooting. "Soon, you and this pathetic planet will be nothing but dust!"

Getting to his feet quickly, Cado's eyes lit up as he fired his own heat vision, the two blasts of energy fighting against each other, both losing and gaining the edge. Growling, the Saiyatonian spread his hands out wide, gathering energy in both hands. Cupping his hands together, Cado chanted, "Ka... Me..."

Seeing the formation of the attack, Hieta kept on adding more energy to his own attack, slowly winning the power-struggle. "It's useless! Just die already!"

"Ha... Me..." Cado continued, his mind splitting between focusing on the heat vision and the Kamehameha. Gritting his teeth, Cado shot the ki attack forward, just as he increased the intensity of his eye beams. "HA!"

The two attacks headed towards Hieta simultaneously, coalescing at the middle to form a beam of blue and crimson energy that swirled in a hurricane of power.

Eyes widening, Hieta struggled to combat the oncoming beam, but it was of no use. "No... no, no, no, NO!" He held his hands out to try to stop the blast, but his efforts only rewarded him a few seconds. He screamed as the dual blast collided with his entire body, bombarding him mercilessly. He screeched as he was shot towards the sky, eventually becoming less and less visible every few seconds.

Seeing that his plan had worked, Cado sunk to one knee, panting. His vision was slightly blurry from the amount of energy produced from the eyes. He was slightly worried about the fact that his eyes may possible dry up from prolonged exposure to his heat vision.

"Cado!" Bulma cried out, running towards where the Saiyatonian was, along with the others. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine," Cado waved away, standing up and brushing some dust off of his gi. His body was slightly scorched and bleeding from his injuries, but he was still in fighting form.

"You think that was enough to kill him?" Chun-Li questioned, looking up at the sky. Before anybody could answer her question, a blot in the sky appeared. From their view, it started to get bigger and bigger. Cado sighed, his superior vision allowing him to see clearly who it was.

"That little shit doesn't know how to stay down," he grumbled.

Krillin clenched his fists. "Well, maybe if we band together, we can-"

"No," Cado interrupted, already knowing what Krillin was going to say.

Tien turned to glare at the Saiyatonian. "This is no time for you act like a lone wolf! You clearly can't beat him on your own, so together we can defeat him!"

"Except you're forgetting that all of you are weaker than me at the moment and, by extension, weaker than him," Cado harshly retorted. "You'll all be dead weight to me anyways. And even if you did try fighting him, what's to stop him from using any of you as hostages?" Cado shook his head, ignoring the frowns sent his way. "No, our best bet is to let me fight him. If by some miracle he _does_ defeat me, at least all of you would've saved your strength, thus attacking him while he's weakened."

"But-" Bulma started to say, only for Cammy to place a hand on her shoulder.

"He's right," she agreed reluctantly. She looked to Cado. "While your logic makes sense, just don't forget that we're only worried about you."

"I get that," he retorted. "But I don't want to have to constantly worry about all of _you_ while I fight. Now go!"

Hieta's form was becoming visible to everyone, allowing all of them to quickly leave the site and move to a safer location. The fiery alien huffed as he glared down at Cado.

"Seems that you're far more powerful than I expected, Saiyan," Hieta panted slightly, wiping away some blood on his face. "You almost had me on the ropes there."

"And it seems that you're 'final form' isn't as powerful as you were lead to believe," Cado retorted, his smirk on his face. "You may be slightly more powerful than I am, but that doesn't mean shit if you can't fight well."

"Yes, yes. I know how you Saiyans pride yourself on your fighting ability," Hieta scoffed. "But I also know that you have something different than the average Saiyan warrior."

"And what's that?" Cado questioned, curious.

Hieta smirked. "Hostages."

Cado blinked. "Wait, wha-" He was promptly cut off as several ki blasts were shot at him, making him react quickly to swat them away. While scorching to the touch, it wasn't anything fatal. "Did you honestly think that that would wor-" He blinked at seeing Hieta missing in front of him. His eyes widened, the alien's last words ringing through his head. "Shit!"

He immediately blasted off, the ground having a small crater being created.

While Cado was fighting Hieta, the others were flying away from the battleground, the only ones not flying being Bulma, who Kasumi held in her own arms, and Roshi, who Krillin was carrying, and Chi-Chi, who Goku was carrying. Yamcha gestured towards Piccolo, who was flying alongside them. "Hey, are you sure we should have Mr. Green Bean with us?"

"You got a problem with me?" the Namekian questioned, glaring at Yamcha for the nickname.

Gulping, the former bandit quickly tried to create a response. "I-I mean, who's to say that you aren't working for Hieta? For all we know, you guys could be best buddies, slowly waiting to kill us off one by one!"

"The problem with that, Yamcha," Tien retorted, "is the fact that Hieta doesn't seem to _have_ any particular ally, apart from those working for Frieza. And I'm pretty sure that Jr. over there isn't."

While Yamcha was somewhat mollified, Kasumi looked down to Bulma, who looked extremely worried. "Hey," she said. "Cado will be alright. Have some faith in him."

Bulma's lips twitched upon hearing those words. "Thanks. B-But, I'm just... I-I've never seen him so serious before. Even in all his past battles, he's never been like this."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean you should give up on him," Kasumi consoled. "He's the strongest person I know. He'll beat Hieta, don't worry."

Bulma smiled fully now. "Thanks. That really-"

"Look out!" Goku suddenly shouted, having gained the ability to properly sense energy during his training. Almost everyone looked behind them to see Hieta suddenly upon them. And he seemed to be heading for Bulma.

"I'll kill you first, weakling!" Hieta growled with an excited gleam, claws glinting. Thinking quickly, Kasumi threw Bulma towards Chun-Li while she narrowly dodged the attack, only receiving a few deep scratches. However, as Hieta flew past the group while heading downwards, his tail sprung out, snatching Kasumi by the neck as she gasped sharply.

"No!" "Kasumi!" were the shouts of the others.

Hieta chuckled, looking at the kunoichi who he was now choking with his tail. "You shouldn't act so surprised! Weaklings like you had no place in the battlefield! At least take solace in the fact that you're useful as nothing more than bait!"

Right at that moment, Cado immediately appeared in front of the group, eyes burning red as he glared at Hieta. "Put her down!" Cado demanded, snarling.

"Aw, are you going to cry because I have this pathetic fleshbag trapped?" Hieta questioned, punching Kasumi in the gut. She cried out in agony, blood flying from her lips.

Cado immediately zoomed forward, a ki blast forming in his palm. He only managed to slow down upon seeing Hieta's claws edge closer towards Kasumi's neck.

"Ah-ah," Hieta taunted, wagging his other claw in an admonishing way. "None of that. We wouldn't want to see this weakling's pretty little head on the edge of my claws, would we-" Hieta suddenly blinked at seeing Cado disappear. "... The fuck- Arrgh!" Hieta hacked as Cado warped behind him, blasting the ki blast at his unprotected back. He then unleashed a devastating punch that made Hieta fly away, Kasumi with him.

He was about to follow up, only to freeze as Hieta plunged his claws into Kasumi's abdomen. "No!" he and everyone else screamed, stunned. Kasumi cried out in pain as her eyes went wide, blood flowing freely from her wound and falling down.

"I warned you, you little shit," Hieta snarled as smoke billowed from his nostrils as he dug his claws deeper, with them exiting the other end of Kasumi's back as she gurgled out blood. "Don't go blaming me for your mistakes. I warned you that you shouldn't have attacked me. Now, you'll suffer for your stupidity!"

Just as Hieta was about to slice upwards and bisect Kasumi in two, Cado suddenly flipped as he warped again, appearing beside Hieta mid-flip. His tail sprung out, ensnaring Hieta by the neck as his body lost its balance, having been tilted to the side. With this, his claws were dislodged from Kasumi's abdomen, his tail freeing her. Snarling, Hieta's mouth heated up as he shot a blast of fiery ki at her falling form.

Seeing this, Cado flew towards her, grabbing her and keeping in front of him as his back faced the blast, making him cry out slightly from being hit. Hearing the WHOOSH! sound of Hieta's movement in the air, Cado turned to face the alien with Kasumi at his front, immediately throwing the kunoichi to the side as Hieta tackled him to the ground, furious. Cado only managed to shout, "Catch her!" before he was slammed back into the ground.

Cado cried out in pain as Hieta kept on stabbing and slashing at his form, his scorched back painfully being pushed into ground with each attack. Cado's eyes started to heat up, only for Hieta to see this and slash at his eye. Luckily, Cado managed to tilt his head in time, only getting slashed at the cheek. He hissed as the claws dug into his flesh, branding him as Hieta removed his claws, blood gushing out of the painful wound.

Grabbing him by the neck, Hieta hurled Cado up as he tried to get his bearings, only for him to cross his arms in an X-shape as Hieta appeared above him in a burst of speed, stomping on his forearms as the Saiyatonian sailed straight for the ground.

Just as he was about to crash, Cado cried out as his hair was yanked by Hieta, who appeared beside him and swung him like a rag doll, punching his face all the while. Cado made to give a punch, but it was deflected, a series of slashes his retort.

"Look at you, gasping for air like a drowned cat," Hieta chuckled at Cado's wheezing and bloody form. He threw the Saiyatonian to the ground, getting him to grunt. "But don't worry, I'll make sure that when you get sent to hell, those weaklings that you call friends will join you too."

Weakly, Cado gathered a white ball of ki into his hand and threw it. It was so slow, however, that Hieta simply tilted his head to the side while it zoomed past upwards. The fiery alien chuckled. "An appropriate response. Here's mine."

Cado cried out in pain as Hieta stomped on his chest painfully, his sharp feet digging into the flesh. What made it even more painful was the fact that Hieta's abnormally high body temperature flared up, scorching his chest and giving him third-degree burns.

"Cado!" the others shouted in worry. Furious, Goku tried to fly over to where Hieta was, only to backtrack as a scorching wave of ki was sent his way, narrowly missed. "Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure to tell your friend to make some room in hell, so you can join him." Hieta chuckled at his own joke, only to turn his head to hear Cado laughing, too.

Hieta continued to laugh, amused. "Ah, you think my jokes are funny? Glad to see _some_ appreciation."

"Oh, I'm not laughing at that," Cado coughed out, chuckling painfully.

"Oh?" Hieta raised an eyebrow as he smiled. "Tell me, then. What's so funny?"

Cado didn't say anything, only looked up, past Hieta's head. Confused, Hieta turned to look where Cado was looking at, confused. "What the hell are you... oh." Hieta looked up at the giant ball of white ki in the air, looking somewhat similar to... "Oh, shit."

"An appropriate response," Cado chuckled, only to grunt. Cado's body grew in size, his muscles more pronounced.

"No..." Hieta commented, eyes wide. He had to jump off of Cado's chest as it expanded. He shot ki blast after ki blast at the transforming Saiyatonian. "No, no, no, NO!"

"YE **SSSS!"** Cado hissed, his face becoming more narrower and ape-like. His eyes turned crimson as he developed a snout, his skin darkening considerably. Hi gi, damaged as it was, started to rip, leaving only his pants and boots to grow along with him. Soon, Cado continued to grow, and grow, and grow...

... until he reached a titanic size of fifty feet. Standing before Hieta and everyone was a full-grown Oozaru, who roared up into the sky with a devastating roar.

Everyone covered their ears as they looked in shock. "W-What the hell is that?!" Tien yelled, stunned at the transformation that had taken place.

"That's the Oozaru form." Surprisingly, it was Goku who had answered this as he stared worriedly at Cado. "It's a transformation that Saiyans have that increases their power tremendously. In order for this to take place, a full moon needs to be out. With this, along with having your tail out, a Saiyan can transform into a giant monkey-"

" **It's a Great Ape, dumbass**!" Cado retorted, having heard Goku's explanation.

"Oh, right! That!" Goku chuckled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh, Goku?" Krillin questioned. "No offence, but how do _you_ know this?" The others nodded in agreement, curious.

"Oh, with this Official Saiyan Handbook Cado gave me **(1)**!" Goku exclaimed, holding up a handbook with an Oozaru on the front, and Planet Vegeta behind it. Goku scratched his head while looking at the cover, ignoring everyone's sweatdrop. "Although I have no idea who this 'Turles' guy is..."

Cado cracked his neck, his tail flickering behind him. " **Now, with that out of the way, how about we take care of-** " He was interrupted as Hieta fired off a ki blast to his face.

Hieta smirked, his earlier fear washed away. "Not so tough now, are you, you damn dirty ape..." Hieta's eyes went wide at seeing that his blast had absolutely no effect.

"- **business,** " Cado finished, a fanged smirk on his face.

"... M-Mercy?" Hieta pleaded. His response was a gigantic mouth blast from Cado, which blasted Hieta upwards. Leaping after his opponent in a giant shockwave, Cado flew quickly for something of his size, appearing where Hieta was being launched towards. A quick slap from him disrupted his earlier attack and promptly broke a lot of bones in Hieta's body.

The fiery alien didn't even get time to cry out in pain as Cado performed a double axe-handle that practically flattened him. Hieta hacked and coughed out copious amounts of blood, his blurry vision not allowing him to see the gigantic foot that crashed into the lower part of his body, practically crushing him.

"Arrrgh!" Hieta cried out, his bones snapping from the force. He glared pitifully at the crimson eyes of the smirking Oozaru. "Y-You bastard! I'll m-make you pay for thi-Argh-AAAAH!"

" **What was that**? **I couldn't hear you, over the sounds of your pitiful screams**!" Cado chuckled, destroying Hieta's lower body. " **Payback's a bitch, ain't it**?!"

"I-If you think that for one second, that you've won, you're m-mistaken!" Hieta cried out, his words causing more blood to erupt from his mouth.

Cado started to chuckle. " **Hehehehe...** " He threw his head back, still not able to contain his laughter. **"Hahahaha! Do you honestly think that you're in any position to be making threats?! You're about as threatening as a kitten! Hell, even if you were at full power, I'd have more power in my pinky finger than you'd have in your entire body!"**

Hieta snarled, steam rolling off of his body. "I-I refuse! I refuse to die by the hands of a filthy Saiyan! You're weak race couldn't touch the power of a Pyrosapien! T-This is impossible!" He roared as he slammed the ground he laid on with his good arm, cratering it.

" **Yeah, yeah...** " Cado scoffed, rolling his eyes. " **And just remember that it was a 'filthy Saiyan' that sent you to hell. You're little master will join you soon!"** Cado gathered ki in his mouth, readying the blast to end Hieta's life.

Hieta snarled, but then had a sinister smirk on his face. Something that confused Cado. "Like I said before..." Fiery ki started to appear in his good arm as he pushed the energy to the ground, making it seep into it. "You and your pitiful friends can head there together!"

Suddenly, cracks started to appear across the ground, heat hissing along the fissures. Cado cancelled his mouth beam, stunned. " **What the hell?!"** As the ground started to shake, it splintered. Craters of rock started to break off from where the two were. Eventually, Cado had to float in the air as his piece of ground started to break away, leaving Hieta to lay on a crumbling piece of ground.

"W-What's happening now?!" Yamcha exclaimed, the others having immediately started to fly as they too noticed that the ground below them was splintering rapidly, heat and magma starting to show through the fissures as the earth shook. "What did that Hieta guy do?!"

"How about we focus on getting away from the oncoming lava?!" Tien yelled, the heat from below signifying his prediction.

"Lava? What are you-" Krillin started to say, but got interrupted by a blast of lava bursting from the ground near him, reaching up to his height and scorching his body slightly.

"Krillin!" the others exclaimed, worried about the bald monk.

Eventually, the geyser ended, leaving his body crispy and burnt. "Oh. _That_ lava," he nodded slowly, before yelling out in pain. "Oh, dear God! That burns!"

Back with Cado and Hieta, the former glared at the fiery alien, avoiding bursts of lava from the ground. " **What did you do?!"** Cado thundered, furious.

Hieta chuckled painfully. "Ensuring that I win." He continued to laugh. "Before you die, let me make things for your simple monkey brain to understand. Pyrosapiens have the ability to draw power from heat, allowing us to manipulate it in our bodies, as well as from other sources. With that, I used my own ki to disrupt your planet's core, destabilising it. In short-" Hieta's grin turned into a mocking one. "-you only have a good few minutes before your planet goes out in a bang!"

Eyes wide, Cado clenched his fists tightly as he snarled at Hieta. " **You bastard!"**

"Oh, don't worry! It gets better!" Hieta grinned with blood covering his teeth as he explained even further. "See, on the off chance that you try to escape, your whole planet would probably go out before you do so! Not that you'd be willing to, since you seem so attached to this pathetic planet! And even if you _did_ escape, none of your friends would survive without oxygen in space. Sure, you might, but honestly? You're not even going to live that long to find out!"

Cado's forehead throbbed with numerous veins at the insurmountable anger he felt at this little _shit_ being a sore loser and blowing up the planet to win a battle!

"If I had to guess you're biggest mistake, it'd be not finishing me off sooner when you had the chance!" Hieta hummed for a minute. "Well, that and not dying like the rest of your race."

" **I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU**!" Cado roared, his voice almost surpassing the still roaring lava erupting from the ground around them.

Hieta snorted. "Whatever."

With a roar, Cado ascended higher into the ground, trying to come up with a solution to solve this problem. If only he had finished that weakling off more quickly! Now the entire planet was suffering for his actions. His mind raced with a solution, until it settled on one simple one. Using his superior eyesight, he managed to scour the darkening skies for his friends, eventually finding them.

" **Everyone!"** The group flinched as his voice boomed. " **Gather the rest of the Dragon Balls! Get to a place of high altitude and summon the dragon to stop this! Quickly!"**

"But none of us have the Dragon... Balls..." Yamcha started to say, only for Cado to reach into the side of his boots and picking up a capsule that he threw to the group. Goku (who handed the unconscious Kasumi to Aika) caught it, popping it open. "Woah!" he exclaimed, his eyes going wide as he quickly caught the now revealed, and quickly falling, Dragon Balls. "How did you-"

" **I gathered all of them to keep you from making the stupid mistake of using them to revive whoever Jr. would've killed**!" Cado retorted.

Piccolo made to speak, only to close his mouth. "Yeah, that was a pretty valid move."

"A little bit of a dick move, honestly-" Yamcha started to say, only to cringe as Cado shouted, " **SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET WISHING! NOW!"**

With that, Cado flew downwards to where Hieta was, while the others flew to the highest place they could think of: Kami's Lookout. Cado floated to where Hieta was, who was still partially submerged in the boiling magma.

Hieta coughed painfully, looking annoyed. "Man, can't you leave me alone to die in satisfaction? Or are you here to beg for merc- Hey, what are you doing?"

Cado ignored his words, grabbing Hieta and gritting his teeth at touching pure magma. Ignoring his slightly burned hands, Cado looked Hieta in the eye. " **Even if the planet is being destroyed, we'll still fix this. However, I still have to take care of you**."

Hieta chuckled. "What's the point, Saiyan? You're all doomed! Just let this world die, like your own home planet was!"

Cado laughed this time, confusing him. " **See, you're wrong about two things. One, this planet isn't doomed. Not as long as we're still fighting and breathing. And two..."** Cado glared at Hieta. " **I'm not just a Saiyan..."**

Rearing his hand back, Cado performed a perfect throw baseball-style, hurling Hieta up into the air, almost exiting the his hands, Cado chanted, " **Ka... Me... Ha... Me..."**

Grinning with a fanged grin, he managed to say, " **I'm a Saiyatonian, motherfucker! HA!"** With that, the Kamehameha shot forward, quickly and successfully blasting Hieta upwards through space. The Pyrosapien roared out in pain as his body was destroyed, his blood and flesh turning to ashes as he was quickly disintegrated. The ki blast continued to aim higher and higher, leaving a blue trail behind it as Cado watched his blast fly off into the sky.

He gave a forlorn sigh as he looked around him, seeing the ruined wasteland that was the Earth. He killed Hieta, but the damage and cost was too much. Hoping that the others had gotten the dragon out quickly (as there was no way of properly knowing, since the sky was already dark) Cado flew around, hoping to save any surviving citizens.

 **XXX**

 **(Three Years Later)**

It had been three years since the fateful battle against the Pyrosapien Hieta, and the Earth had mostly recovered from the climatic battle. When Cado had finished him off, he had managed to save only twenty-five civilians. The low number was due to the cataclysmic battle having killed billions. By the time Cado had started searching, the planet had already been almost covered by lava, with the planet's core only a few minutes shy of blowing up.

Cado had carried the people on the way to Kami's Lookout, but along the way, he and the others slowly saw the effects of what looked to be the eternal dragon at work. Slowly, the apocalyptic scenery before them all started to reverse itself, the lava seemingly disappearing and burying itself underground, the destroyed buildings repairing themselves, and the destroyed wildlife being restored to its rightful position before all the destruction took place.

However, while the planet was restored, the rest of humanity wasn't **(2)**. Because of the time it needed to take for the Dragon Balls to return from stones to their regular state, the world had to live a year without many humans roaming it. The surviving families had mourned heavily for the losses of their loved ones, as well as the loss of the rest of humanity.

While this was going on, many people started to ask questions. How did this all start? Who was responsible for what had occurred? And how was everything restored to its rightful place? These questions were left unanswered for a time. Until someone came along.

 _Flashback_

 _"Are you sure about this, Cado?" Bulma asked, the two standing with the rest of the newly established Z-Fighters inside the main headquarters of Rao Industries. Outside the buildings were hundreds - if not thousands - of reporters, who had all come running to the voice of Van-Ur, who had offered a concrete answer to the terror of what had happened not too long ago._

 _Cado sighed. "Yes, Bulma. I can't leave the world as it is now. The people need something to hold onto, answers to questions that they no doubt have."_

 _"And why are you doing this?" Chun-Li asked, stepping forward. Cado turned to look to her, a frown on his face._

 _"Humanity was almost wiped out by Hieta," he explained, the name of the Pyrosapien sending shivers down most of the others' spines. "And while Earth is saved, many people are still crying for the ones who have perished. Even if we wait and the dragon brings everyone back, it doesn't change the fact that - at this moment - everyone is confused. I've had my company work on overtime just to keep the public in check, providing for those who were or still are injured, and made sure no one took advantage of this turmoil."_

 _"But what about the Dragon Balls?" Cammy questioned. "If the people knew what restored the Earth-"_

 _"They'd no doubt want to take it for themselves," Cado finished, nodding his head. "You're right. So I won't tell them about them. Nor will I tell them that Kakarot and I are aliens."_

 _"So, how are you going to convince the people that everything is okay, without telling them about all of that?" Krillin questioned._

 _"The same way every popular person manages to talk to people." Cado smiled. "By lying."_

 _With that, Cado stepped forward and pushed the doors open, revealing himself to the public. Immediately, a rush of questions started flooding towards him._

 _"Mr. Ur, a couple of questions, please!"_

 _"Mr. Van-Ur! You say you know of the cataclysmic event that took place several months ago?!"_

 _"Mr. Ur! You say you know of the cause of said event?!"_

 _"Mr. Ur-"_

 _"Mr. Ur-"_

 _"MR. UR-"_

 _Eyebrow twitching violently, Cado roared out, "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" At this, everyone went silent as Cado inhaled, and then exhaled slowly. "Now..." he said, looking at them all calmly. "I will proceed to answer only_ a set _of questions, in regards to what happened a few months ago. You." He pointed at a small, brunette elderly man. "Speak."_

 _"M-Mr. Van-Ur," the man stuttered, now nervous. "What exactly happened, in regards to what many consider the near destruction of Earth? Does this have anything to do with the odd-looking creature that took place in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament?"_

 _"You'd be correct, mister..." Cado paused, fishing for the man's name._

 _"W-Walters," Mr. Walters answered, a bit surprised that Cado was asking for his name._

 _"Mr. Walters. Well, to answer your questions, yes. The creature that appeared at the tournament was the cause of said event." Just as it seemed like many others were about to erupt into questions, Cado held up a hand for silence, glaring. He then turned to a female reporter this time. "And you are..."_

 _"Ms. Connors," the reporter answered as best as she could. She cleared her throat. "Yes, Mr. Ur. How exactly was this mysterious creature the cause? Was he a bioengineered lifeform? A monster? A-"_

 _"I believe I said I'd answer only a select_ set _of questions," Cado repeated, getting Ms. Connors to pale. "But I understand your curiosity. So, I shall share the origins of the creature."_

 _Cado cleared his throat. "The creature, known as Hieta, was a bioengineered monster that created by a select group of organisations. The most notable being the former criminal organisations Shadaloo, the Red Ribbon Army, and MIST. Apparently, before their apparent demises, they hatched a plan to create what essentially was the 'Ultimate Lifeform'. A super soldier of unstoppable power. Hieta was manufactured using the very best technology available, ready to wreak havoc upon the world."_

 _Cado turned to stare at the people before him, capturing their attention fully. "However, thankfully the plans of the former organisations were thwarted. Thanks to a select group of people." Turning his body sideways, he gestured for his guards to open the door, allowing all of Cado's friends, barring Bulma, to step forward._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce to you a group of people that aided in saving many people and helped me put an end to Hieta." Putting on a winning smile, Cado spread his arms out wide. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to the Z-Fighters!"_

 _Most of the group were confused as to what Cado's actions were, but Cado quickly mouthed, 'Roll with it'. He turned back to the people, who were stunned into silence. "Yes. It was this group of people - whom I'm a part of - who helped defeat Hieta, and helped save the many lives of other people."_

 _He then looked towards Ms. Connors. "So, does that seem to answer your question?" A slow nod was her answer. "Good. Now, any more-"_

 _"Mr. Ur!" a short, young-looking man stepped forward, wearing a black pin-striped suit and large glasses on his face. Beside him was a young, bland-looking cameraman. "Jimmy Firecracker here! How is it that the planet returned from becoming an active volcano back to normal? Are you or these... 'Z-Fighters' some sort of sick creation from those dastardly evil-doers?! Where was Rao Industries while close to billions were dying?! Do you have anything to say for the many lives lost, and do you hold responsibility for them-"_

 _Jimmy started to freeze as Cado glared at him, his eyes looking like they were flashing to red for a few seconds. "Mr. Firecracker," Cado said sweetly, his growing smile not detracting from the frankly_ terrifying _glare on his face. "I hope you aren't insinuating that_ we _are the cause for what happened."_

 _Jimmy started to sweat as everyone turned to look at him. "N-No, I-"_

 _"I also hope that you aren't insinuating the Rao Industries wasn't doing anything to stop this. My partnership with Capsule Corp. and Doatec ensured that we were able to provide and help anyone who needed it. That being the injured, the dearly departed, and everyone in between."_

 _"I-I..." Jimmy was now sweating bullets, his cameraman backing away from him to distance himself._

 _"And I_ especially _hope that you aren't insinuating that my friends and I aren't some disgusting creations of the very people who_ caused _said event. But surely, someone with your reputation wouldn't do something as terrible as that, now would you?"_

 _"N-No, Mr. Ur! Never!" Now Jimmy could feel the burning glares from practically everyone around him, making him wish he could crawl into a ball and disappear._

 _"Good!" Cado's grin became wider. "Now, to answer some of your questions: with the combined efforts of Rao Industries, Capsule Corp. and Doa Tech, we were able to use our advanced technology to carefully seal the holes in which the lava poured out from. As to how the Earth was quickly restored..." Cado shrugged his shoulder. "Who knows? It was a miracle it did happen, though. It was certainly... magical, how everything seemed to go back to the way it was before._

 _"Now, as to the Z-Fighters' abilities, I guess that'd require a demonstration." Cado_ _turned to the other side of the stage, where everyone finally noticed Bulma setting up a box of metal at. "That box over there?" the Saiyatonian pointed out. "It's made of some of the strongest metal on Earth, fused together perfectly to enhance it to levels far beyond even the lightweight titanium."_

 _He turned to the crowd. "Now, watch closely. Bulma, would you mind explaining for me?"_

 _Nodding, Bulma turned to the crowd with a smile. "That block of metal is strong enough to take a direct missile and barely dent. Ca- Van-Ur_ _is about to blast a hole through it using his energy alone."_

 _"Blast? Energy?" Jimmy questioned, others sharing his confusion._

 _Cado took over this time. "I have great control over an energy called ki, which can be manipulated into energy-based attacks quite easily, and becomes more powerful when focused." Cado grinned sheepishly. "I wanted to introduce this manipulation of life energy to the Earth as a whole after I won the tournament, but I was interrupted. Anyways, this is how ki is used."_

 _Summoning a very small amount of ki into his hand, it left his_ _hand as he shot it forward, leaving a trail to connect to it, towards the metal block. Barely a second passed as it tore through the block's middle section, blasting all the way through and out of the back. Using his connection, Cado bent it upwards into the sky before forcing it to combust. The crowd looked on in awe as this happened, most thinking it was a trick till they felt the heat as the beam passed them._

 _Everyone turned to look at Cado, who had a smile on his face. Like he hadn't just destroyed a solid block of metal with nothing but his energy alone. It was silent for a moment as every civilian process what had occurred, but then Jimmy spoke._

 _"S-So that was ki?" he asked, stunned._

 _"Why yes, it was," Cado answered. "Quite scary isn't it? However, I'm not the only one who can do that." A quick demonstration of the others doing the exact same actions he did with other blocks of metal that his guards brought forth drove the point home._

 _"I-I see. A-And how does one access this 'ki'?" Jimmy questioned, curious._

 _This was the part Cado had to think hard on. Whether or not to let humans know how to use ki. The pros of this were that humanity would be able to defend itself and (potentially) become one of the most powerful beings in the whole galaxy. The cons, however, were the fact that humans would take advantage of this and seek to kill one another eventually. Why would one need guns and missiles when a simple ki blast could do much worse than the two combined?_

 _So, Cado decided to go with a simple solution. "One must go through intense training to unlock said ki," he explained, smiling a little. "Not everyone has the potential for it, but those who do can learn at only one place: the future Crane Hermit School. Led by none other than Tien Shinhan!" He quickly stepped towards the surprised triclops, placing his hand on his shoulder and smiling convincingly._

'Just roll with it', _Cado's voice said in Tien's head, startling him._

'Did he just read my mind?' _Tien thought to himself, stunned._

'No, I'm speaking telepathically,' _Cado clarified with an amused expression. '_ You're just that easy to read'.

 _Tien scowled, but said no more._

 _Cado turned to the crowd. "Any discussion or teachings about ki usage shall be brought to him. And he will have my_ full _backing. Now..." Cado looked ahead with a calm smile. "Any more questions?"_

 _End Flashback_

With that settled, Rao Industries practically spear-headed the entire process of restoring the Earth to its former glory and beyond. When the dragon was summoned again to wish back all those killed by Hieta's suicide attack a year ago, Cado immediately came up with several excuses, bringing in new technology created by both Rao Industries and Capsule Corp. that allowed the older capsules to be modified to newer ones, in which living organisms could be stored inside them.

With this, Cado then spun a tale about the resurrected civilians being captured by microscopic capsules mixed with technology that allowed for those captured to be put in suspended animation. These capsules were then placed away for safe keeping, which was done as a test emergency project by Rao Industries. And the reason it took so long and was so closely guarded as a secret was because it was untested, but Cado and the people of Rao Industries were willing to go through with it to save as many people as they could.

And while there were obviously some questions and anger thrown at their way, eventually things were smoothed over. Who knew that being famous allowed one to get away with so much.

And so, the Earth had learned to heal itself from the wounds it had suffered. Cado had gotten a massive dojo for Tien to take hold of, fully establishing and helping bring honour back to the Crane Hermit School. The triclops grew slightly teary-eyed at the revelation and had thanked Cado profusely. As Tien worked with and taught several students who were eager to learn how to use ki (which many of them were scanned and profiled for future references), Krillin, Chiaotzu -who was fully healed - helped in any way they could. Cado offered to build a dojo for Roshi, but the old man declined, saying that he'd like to have a break from teaching people.

And now with everything out of the way, Cado decided to deal with one final hurdle in his way: his love life.

 _Flashback_

 _"So, let me get this straight," Mai spoke, looking at Cado, with Bulma by his side. The two, her, Chun-Li, Cammy, Aika and Kasumi stood in his main office in the Rao Industries HQ. "Saiyans had a polygamist relationship in which they - namely the males - took on several women to produce stronger fighters."_

 _"Correct," Cado nodded._

 _"The same with Kryptonians, although this wasn't well-known to many of them."_

 _"Correct."_

 _"And you-" Mai pointed at Bulma, "Are okay with this."_

 _"Correct," Bulma answered this time._

 _"But why us?" Chun-Li questioned, frowning. "Are you just hoping to pick us because we're the nearest females for you to breed with?"_

 _Cado scoffed. "If that were the case, I'd have fucked random women that looked hot. No, I hope to choose you because you all are practically the closest females to me. Not to mention that you all fit into a category that I like about women."_

 _"And what's that?" Cammy asked, tilting her head._

 _Cado smirked a little. "Strong, powerful women who normally don't give a shit about what other people say about them, and enjoy kicking ass as much as I do."_

 _Kasumi blushed, Aika grinned, Cammy smiled, Mai silently-but-not-so-silently responded with "But, of course", and Chun-Li had an amused smile on her face._

 _"You seem to have a thing for dangerous women, don't you?" Aika questioned, stepping forward to trace her index finger across Cado's jaw. He grinned, holding onto her hand._

 _"Something like that," he answered, before looking towards the other women. "So... what are your answers?"_

 _While he did his best to act nonchalant, the truth was that he was slightly terrified of their responses. Cado could say that he lo- cared for them very deeply. More than simple friends. He did, however, know that even if they said 'no', he would still treasure them. Though, hopefully they said yes. It was a stretch, as Earthlings had monogamous relationships, but he still prayed that they would accept._

 _It was silent for a minute. Two minutes. When it started to stretch to the third minute, Chun-Li finally spoke. "Even though it's something unusual, I can't say I'm surprised." Now Cado looked at her in confusion. "You don't do simple, do you?"_

 _Cado blinked and then shrugged, closing his eyes in thought. "No... I guess I really do-" He paused as he felt soft lips come over his own. Opening his eyes, he saw that Chun-Li was kissing him tenderly. Cado kept on looking at her with wide eyes, before he eventually got the hint and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her close._

 _The two kept on kissing, Cado already feeling like taking a flight trip around the planet in happiness. As Chun-Li wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, the sound of a throat being cleared brought the two out of their moment._

 _Cado raised an eyebrow at Bulma, who looked annoyed. "Weren't you the one who said that you were okay with all of this?"_

 _"Yes, but it doesn't mean that I like seeing you suck face with another woman," she admitted, frowning. Sighing, Cado moved towards her, kissing her gently on the lips. Bulma slowly reciprocated, wrapping her arms around him. After a while, the two separated._

 _"You do know that I would love all of you equally, right?" he reminded, making her nod slowly with a blush. "Good."_

 _"My turn!" Aika yelled out suddenly, pushing Bulma away and kissing Cado passionately, making him go wide-eyed._

 _"Hey!" Bulma yelled, but the clone paid no heed to her as Cado gently kissed her back. Aika's tongue slipped into her mouth as she wrapped her leg around the Saiyatonian, practically grinding herself on him. After several minutes, the two disengaged, a trail of saliva between their lips.  
_

 _"And how long were you planning to do that?" Cado asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _Aika gave a sultry smirk. "Far too long."_

 _"Aren't you desperate?" Mai commented sarcastically._

 _Aika rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't act like none of you weren't. The only one not willing to be so quick is Kasumi, and that's because she's a wallflower!"_

 _"Hey!" said kunoichi exclaimed, a furious expression on her face._

 _Conceding to her point, Mai sashayed towards him, wrapping her arms around Cado's neck. With a confident smirk, she leaned forward, kissing him with almost as much passion as Aika. As the two continued to kiss, Mai jumped a little at feeling something slap her ass. She turned around, shocked at seeing his tail wiggling behind her. "H-How-"_

 _"What? You didn't think that I could use my tail like that?" Cado's grin grew wider as he continued to kiss her, his tail caressing her ass, especially after hearing her hum pleasantly when he get creative with it. "Seems like you like that kind of thing? I mean, Bulma did, so..."_

 _"Can you please not talk about that?!" Bulma screeched, her face tomato-red._

 _Cado rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine..." Mai stepped back, a glazed look on her face as she imagined the possibilities that could be done with his tail._

 _The Saiyatonian turned to Cammy, who practically leapt towards him and hugged him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply. Cado wasn't even surprised, grabbing her around the waist and (not so subtly) grabbed her ass, making her hum slightly. Of the ones he had kissed so far, Cammy was surprisingly the most feistiest. She bit his lip as the two continued to kiss roughly, swapping spit over and over as she fisted his hair._

 _After several minutes passed, the two ignored some of the cleared throats as Cammy separated due to her needing air. "That... was intense," Cado mumbled._

 _"True," she agreed, leaning forward to kiss him again. Just as the two were getting into it, several pairs of hands had to pry her off, making her whine slightly._

 _"Okay, you already had your turn!" Kasumi surprisingly snapped, before stepping forward. She took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself._

 _"It's not like you're preparing for a fight," Aika snarked. "It's just a kiss, honestly."_

 _"I know that," Kasumi hissed, before stepping forward, looking into Cado's amused eyes. Sighing, she stepped forward, kissing the Saiyatonian gently. Cado wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her against his own muscular frame. The scene was sweet, gentle almost. After a few minutes, Kasumi disengaged, blushing slightly as Cado grinned mischievously at her._

 _Bulma sighed. "I can just tell that our future is going to be messed up by all of those."_

 _"Let's just hope that we're all able to survive it," Cado agreed jokingly, getting some to laugh while others agreed with him._

 _End Flashback_

So apparently, explaining that you now have a harem to your friends due to the fact that you're born of two nearly extinct alien races lead to some interesting reactions. As expected, almost all of his male friends (excluding Tien, who was content with Launch and the two Ryus) were extremely envious of his position, bemoaning of the fact that they weren't Saiyans or Kryptonians. Roshi was torn between cursing his name and praising the fact that his grandson was essentially living his dream.

His mates explicitly made it clear that they didn't want to be anywhere _near_ Roshi whenever Cado was visiting, making him reluctantly agree.

Goku - after having the concept of a harem explained to him repeatedly - innocently questioned whether he would get one, but his new wife, Chi-Chi shut that down with a whack to the head, berating him. She then went on a rant about how Saiyans were dirty barbarians, and that Cado was simply a sexual deviant who had ensnared different women into his plans.

Frankly, Cado was somewhat thankful that all of his mates were there with him that day. Otherwise, he'd have blown that bitch's head off, and Goku would be without a wife.

Done with that, Cado had set about continuing to explore the limits of his powers. He didn't want anything like what had occurred in his fight with Hieta to occur, so he had set about pushing himself to his limits. To start with, he had upgraded the Gravity Room to be able to handle one thousand times normal Earth gravity.

When he had attempted this (after slowly building himself up to it, starting steadily from a hundred and worked his way up), he nearly died, and his entire spine was practically shattered. Through sheer will, however, he didn't die and wasn't unconscious from the overwhelming pain. Immediately, he had placed himself in the recuperation tanks - in which he had the schematics for them in his spaceship from his father before Krypton's destruction and had placed them in the Medical Division for Rao Industries - to heal. Due to his Kryptonian DNA and Saiyan biology, he was able to recover in seven hours inside the recuperation pod.

Through this psychotic (his mates' words, not his) training, he was able to boost his power tremendously, almost three times after each session. While he was forced to the ground like a dog and brutally attacked by the drones, he wasn't completely injured (from the gravity, at least), and none of his bones broke. So, he figured that was a good start as any. But he was stuck there for nearly thirty minutes until he was able to stand. But, even then, he wasn't able to stay standing for long as he collapsed soon after. But with his determination and pride pushing forward, he continued going for nearly thirty straight hours.

After getting his body to the high amounts of gravity, he had put the red solar lamps on full-blast, pushing his weakened body to its peak as he continued his hellish training. While this was bound to kill him, he refused to slow down for even a second. What happened with Hieta could've been avoided if he was more observant, more vigilant. He was technically more stronger during that fight, but Hieta's final form had caught him off guard. And while he knew that it was impossible to plan for every encounter, he could still make sure that he could prepare for more of the terrible encounters.

There were more discoveries that he and Kelex had encountered. Specifically with his Kryptonian DNA. For some reason, a bioelectric aura had surrounded his skin. It was like a autonomic response system that would affect his immediate surroundings. To test what this new discovery was, Cado had started to lift a mountain in one of the more abandoned deserts with several fingers, and he remained standing on the desert surface without forming any depressions.

After throwing several theories towards Kelex on what he should both do with this ability, and what to name it, Cado had decided to settle on 'tactile telekinesis' **(2)**.

But even though Cado was happy to have a new ability, several thoughts rang through his head: why does the aura function this way? How did his powers even form this? Hell, even utilising this aura consciously was a noticeable struggle, as it seemed to somewhat have a mind of its own. Cado had to properly meditate to get it under control.

Excited at the prospect of learning more of his powers, Cado had taken to testing his already existing powers and taking them to new heights. The Saiyatonian knew that his heat vision was the discharge of solar energy through his optic nerves. The varying intensities involved caused the differing colours (from deep, crimson red to light blue). Using the science involved, Cado theorised that he could make low intensity invisible rays, as well as high intensity micro beams. The provision, however, was down to a molecular level.

After testing these theories out with success (not without painful, painful injuries that resulted in him being bedridden), Cado had combined the theories with his speculations of vibrations and kinetic energy. Through this, Cado was able to cause eyes to vibrate to ridiculous levels, causing excitations in the air molecules that came into contact with his eyes, turning them into a stream of super heated plasma. Essentially, Cado was transferring kinetic energy into the air, so the intensity and temperature of the beams would have a correlation with the speed of his vibrations. He was so excited about this discovery that he eagerly did a little dance, before quickly getting back to work, making sure _no one_ saw what he could do.

To summarise, the superheated plasma that was produced from his calculations was formed from the combinations of both the emitted beams **(A.N. - Heat vision)** and the newly created ones to make something exceptionally destructive. Satisfied, Cado called his new inventions 'Destruction Beams'.

Another new skill was actually derived from his frost breath. Essentially, Cado would do the reverse of the process for his 'Destruction Beams'. By absorbing the kinetic energy in the air, Cado would create 'Freeze Rays'. These were like his frost breath, but the freeze rays were solid beams of ice the would skewer and freeze an object on impact.

Not done with flexing with his new powers, Cado had further applied the theories to his Destruction Beams to his overall body. Specifically, the theory of vibrations. After testing it out, Cado found out that he could vibrate his body at high speeds for a number of different uses. From, adding more impact to his strikes, to becoming invisible (although this was considered redundant since he had his Transparency skill), to even partially phasing through objects. The last skill, however, required a specific and high amount of vibrations that he couldn't produce at the moment.

Further intrigued, Cado exited Earth via flight, flying quickly towards the sun to absorb more solar radiation. After flying close to the sun for a good amount of time with his strength catapulted to ungodly levels, Cado was able to come up with an idea for battle armour for him to wear, modelled after his own Saiyan armour. However, he knew that the materials needed couldn't be found on Earth. So, he went further beyond.

He traversed different planets in search of strong materials for his ideal armour. He had even gone to different store-planets, which had essentials like food, water, weapons and crafting materials. Fun fact, the currency that most of the alien planets used were credits **(3)** , something that he was able to safely acquire after helping different alien species with simple tasks. His credits were enough to supply him with a huge ores of Taydenite **(4)** and Phrik **(5)** to use, with the additional alien technology he was able to acquire as well.

With all of the needed materials, Cado finally had been able to create his armour. It took a lot of time, effort and burns to heal, but it was finally done **(A.N. - Picture Superboy Prime's solar suit, only with the House of Ur symbol on the front, the Turtle Hermit crest on the back, the shoulders being less bulky and the colour-scheme being black and red where the blue and red should be, with no cape. Also, it's more streamlined and thinner)**. The best thing about the suit was the added features; namely the Blutz wave amplifier attached that allowed him to transform into an Oozaru without the need of a moon nearby, as well as solar energy stored inside it as well to amp up his body with solar energy should he need it.

Another brilliant investment made: Rao Industries' business was booming. Due to the success he'd been having money-wise, the Saiyatonian had decided to go to the next best thing; charity. All over the world, charity organisations owned by himself worked to make the world a better place. The organisations established multiple help centres nearly all over the world. The money was especially focused on poorer, less developed countries, providing only the best health care and education at next almost no price. Add into the fact that Capsule Corp.'s newly improved capsules were aiding in the medical and technological field, the two company's were more famous and richer than ever.

Everyone loved Cado, with his dedication and participation in the technological field, as well as him sponsoring numerous martial arts tournaments all over the world. He had even hosted a few over the years.

Now, with his development done, Cado had finally managed to get around what he had wanted to do for so long: locate Kal-El.

 **XXX**

"Is it ready?" Bulma questioned, closing the hatch of the main machine that was built **(A.N. - I'm feeling lazy, so just imagine something similar to the machine used in Avengers: Endgame).** Her hair had grown out a lot over the past three years, reaching past her shoulders. Other than that, there were no significant changes to her appearance.

"Yes, Bulma," Cado drawled. His body had gotten defined over the years, bulking up significantly from his training. There was a leftover scar from his fight with Hieta on his cheek, but no big changes to his face. **(A.N. - His hair is more shaggier than DBS: Broly's, and his scar is like Future Gohan's. Also, his musculature is less than Post-Crisis Superman's, with the shoulders being less broad)**. "Like I haven't already told you for thirty-seven times. Now thirty-eight."

Bulma scowled. "Well excuse me for questioning whether dimensional travel would be possible!"

"Say you do go to the dimension your godbrother is in. How are you going to get back?" Chun-Li questioned, having not that much of a significant change compared to most of his mates.

Cado rolled his eyes. "Please. I have the necessary parts stored in these capsules-" he patted his waist where they were stored "-and could build it with my eyes closed, even faster than before. Honestly, have some faith."

"To be fair, you can't blame them, Cado," Helena spoke, her Doa Tech agents watching the machine in front of them, valiantly taking notes. "Interdimensional travel has been long thought to be impossible. You are breaking records here."

"Well, I do like to constantly do the impossible," he bragged, getting eye-rolls from many people.

"Just what he needed. A big head," Mai muttered to herself. Cado glared at her.

"I heard that," he commented.

Mai smirked. "You were supposed to." Cado's eye twitched violently at that.

"Hey, Cado!" Goku greeted, walking up to him with a wave. "You going off?"

"Yes, Kakarot. I already told you that I would," he sighed.

"Oh, right!" the Saiyan exclaimed, rubbing his head sheepishly. "But what are we going to do about Freezer?"

Cado sighed, both due to the mispronunciation and the question itself. Truth be told, Cado himself was worried at the fact that more of Frieza's henchmen (or Frieza himself) could come to the Earth at any time. There were no sightings as of yet from any stray or violent alien, he'd made sure of that. But the thought was daunting. And any time Cado had enquired about Frieza to any alien species, they had either been too afraid to answer him, or had given him no concrete answer.

"You should be able to handle more of his weaker henchmen," he finally answered. "In my opinion, Hieta was likely one of his stronger followers. However, if there's a chance of any stronger henchmen, or Frieza himself, you can use the communicator device I gave a good few of you to contact me. By then, the dimensional frequencies of the dimension I'm going to and this one should align with my own."

"Neat!" Goku cheered, before pouting. "Although, I wouldn't mind having a tussle with Freezer. I really want to-"

"-Deck him in the schnoz," the two completed, Cado rolling his eyes. "Yes, yes. As you've said multiple times. Just make sure to tell Krillin to call me. I want to be there to kill Frieza."

Goku blinked. "Why don't you just get me to call you?"

"Because you'd ignore that and fight Frieza yourself."

"I..." Goku sighed, pouting a little at being pegged so easily. "Yeah, that's true."

Everyone laughed at that, knowing of Goku's predictable actions.

With that, Cado said his goodbyes to all who were there; Yamcha (who he gave a dismissive snort too, while the former bandit tried to be nice), Tien, Krillin, Roshi, the two Ryus, Helena, the Briefs and Hayate. After warning Goku of keeping an eye on Piccolo and giving a hearty farewell to his godson Gohan **(6)** , Cado had prepped the machine.

With his mates standing in the centre, Cado turned on the machine, standing with them. It was decided that they'd go with him. Cado was all for it; of his friends and loved ones, they would be the ones he'd bring with him without question. Although he promptly ignored the warnings Hayate had given him about protecting his sisters.

The main way the machine worked was that - with using Cado's spaceship as a focus - the stray dimensional energies attached to the ship would be the anchor used to bring him to the designated universe, and this universe. After building up enough energy, a white light burst down from the monitor over the group, with them waving to their friends.

"See ya, guys! Take care of yourselves!" was all Cado was able to say, before the group disappeared to Kal-El's universe.

 **(1) Borrowed from TFS (pretty much everyone knows this by now).**

 **(2) Humanity wasn't wished back in one go because I wanted the deaths to affect Cado and the characters, and make them more driven. Specifically Cado, which'll help motivate him to become an anti-hero.**

 **(3) The currency I'll use for space travel in the DB Universe.**

 **(4) From Ben 10, which I'll get inspiration from for space travel (no, the main cast won't make an appearance. At least, hopefully not).**

 **(5) Same thing as (4) for Star Wars.**

 **(6) This was done as Cado is family. Main reason, however, is to have Cado be an driving influence in Gohan's life.**

 **Dear sweet merciful God, I'm finally done!**

 **I know I was supposed to have this out much, much sooner. However, I was prepping for uni life after updating AC, and I was intending to get this up a few days ago, but I got drunk. So... yeah.**

 **Because of my long ass break, I'll probably focus more on this story... which is probably what most of you would like, so yay.**

 **Next chapter will FINALLY start the DC arc, with Cado trying to make a living there and meeting Superman. Note that I'll be using Man of Steel as a basis for this, but only this (as well as the Zod fight) are the only concrete stuff I'll take from that movie.**

 **Also, this is the timeline I'll use for both DBZ and DC. It's not finished yet, but more than what I had up last time -**

 **Man of Steel - Themyscira Arc - Saiyan Saga - Namek Saga - Formation of Justice League (JL: Unlimited Version) - Superman/Batman: Apocalypse - (possibly and with my own mix) Darkseid Wars - Android/Cell Saga - Justice League vs. Teen Titans/Trigon Invasion - Suicide Squad Arc (comic book inspired)...**

 **That's it so far. I'll also have meetings with different heroes, villains and anti-heroes in between.**

 **Now, Guest review time:**

 **1) - Thanks**

 **2) You will and I am, thanks.**

 **3) Only reason he was being nerfed was because he's arrogant and subconsciously holds back. I probably already said it before, but if I haven't, there it is. He does it with the red solar watch on.**

 **4) I could take all of this into consideration... until you said that a) you're basically telling people not to read it (even if you think it's bad) and b) tell people to stop saying it's perfect. Of course it's not fucking perfect. You want a perfect fanfic, go find it or write it yourself.**

 **I already explained a majority of this stuff already, so please read it. Because how you reviewed makes you sound whiny, bitchy and annoying. Like I said, stop reading and move elsewhere, or give proper criticism. Telling others to stop reading or reviewing won't do shit.**

 **In short, make an account and write a fanfic, instead of bitching at it to me and others.**

 **5) Thanks**

 **6) i) In actuality, yes. It's not really genocide. Zod said that mainly to get Jax-Ur on his side. And no, there won't be any more malfunctions. ii) Already been explained. iii) Also, saying he's half as strong as Superman is kind of shortsighted. When he was born, he was on Krypton. After six years, he was then shipped off to Earth and thus absorbed yellow sunlight. His sunlight absorption is, yes, half that of Supes. However, with all of the training and different sunlight absorption intervals through red sunlight training and travelling to the sun would make his strength fluctuate, at best. NOT be half of Supes'**

 **7) i) Fair enough. ii) Yes.**

 **Now, that's done. If you have any questions or queries, PM me. Don't go reviewing something that I didn't say shit on, and then complain if I ghost you or skip it. Review or ask.**

 **Also, I'll probably put up a stat sheet for Cado and different DBZ and DC charcters, just to drive several points home (e.g. could Cado kick Superman's ass. Or another Goku v. Superman debate). I may do this regularly, but not too much. I usually don't like it when authors suddenly post a chapter for a story I love, only to see it's an update on the story. I know it's necessary, obviously, but I get tricked too easily thinking it's a chapter.**

 **So, if I do it, I'll tell you in the previous chapter that I'm doing it, so there'll be no mix-ups.**

 **Also, each tiering list will be the most recent events (e.g. how current Cado would stack up to current characters in both universes/multiverses). And only select characters will be picked.**

 **If you guys want to add your own opinion or necessary comment, review or PM me. Any help would be appreciated. If you're going to nag, flame me or just spew bullshit and not actual facts or statements, fuck off kindly.**

 **Love to all those who f,f, r and r the story.**

 **Read and Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A.N. - Important Notice:**

 **So, here is the tiering list. Just to get this clear, this is only for current characters in both the DBZ and DC Universes until I update another tiering list (if I do decide to do that). Also, like I said, I'm not perfect, and can make mistakes on this. So - like I said in the previous chapter - if you'd like to help me with this, I will gladly accept any help and update it when informed. Any whining, complaining flaming, bitching or anything of the sort will be ignored or I'll respond in kind.**

 **Also note, characters that I add won't be split into their respective universes. I'll just add them so you'll see. And this isn't to say that 'said character' is stronger than 'said character'. What I mean is that if characters are listed in the same tier, I'm not trying to say that one can beat the other (unless I say so in the story or it's completely obvious). Also, I won't be using notions like High-Multiversal, Multi-Universal+ or Low-Multiversal until later on. Reason is because:**

 **a) it should be obvious as to which character is High- (or Low-) Multiversal, Universal, etc.**

 **b) this saves time for myself, as I'd be ripping my hair out from thinking who should be where.**

 **Okay, let's do this. So -**

 **Outerverse Level:**

 ** _Monitor-Mind The Overvoid_**

 ** _The Presence_**

 ** _The Monitors_**

 ** _Perpetua (one of many Super Celestials, who should be similar or close to her power)_**

 ** _Michael Demiurgos_**

 ** _Lucifer Morningstar_**

 ** _The Thought Robot/Cosmic Armour Superman_**

 **[TBC]**

 **Hyperversal Level:**

 _ **The Endless**_

 _ **The Spectre* (Stats & Feats range from High Multiversal to Outerversal. Position can change when either I'm proven completely wrong or I think he should go downwards)**_

 _ **Tori-Bot(?) [Stats & Feats are questionable, so was placed here to be safe. **__**Position can change when either I'm proven completely wrong or I think he should go downwards or upwards]**_

 **[TBC]**

 **Multiversal Level:**

 _ **Strange Visitor Superman**_

 _ **Superman Prime (older version of Superboy Prime, not Prime One-Million. Prime One-Million doesn't have a lot of Stats or Feats for me to comfortably place him here)**_

 _ **Bat-Mite**_

 _ **Mr.**_ ** _Mxyzptlk_**

 _ **Zen'ō (or Zen'ōs if the Future Version is included)**_

 _ **Time Trapper**_

 _ **Superboy Prime**_

 _ **Grand Priest**_

 _ **Pre-Crisis Superman**_

 _ **Zen'ō's Guards[?] (Just putting them here. Don't think too much on them)**_

 _ **Whis**_

 _ **Vados**_

 _ **Other DBZ/DBS Angels**_

 _ **Jiren[?] (Very questionable, as his Stats and Feats range from Universal+, to Multi-Universal+, to possible Low-Multiversal)**_

 _ **Darkseid* (I will place True Form Darkseid at this level, with his strongest to weakest Avatars trickling down the list)**_

 _ **Solaris, the Solar God's Strongest Darkseid* (I'll be using his strongest Avatar for this level. Don't complain, as he stays here)**_

 **[TBC]**

 **Universal Level:**

 _ **Post-Crisis Superman**_

 _ **Beerus (other GoD's could scale to him, but from reading the**_ ** _Dragon Ball Super Manga Panel Chapter 28 - where Beerus fought the rest of the GoD's, Beerus is at least one of the stronger ( possibly the strongest God of Destruction)_**

 _ **White Lantern Kyle Rayner (as well as others imbued by White Lantern Rings)**_

 _ **Entities of the**_ ** _Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum_**

 ** _Avatar of Darkseid [Range 2-4] (Range will help round the power of each Darkseid Avatar I will use in my story. Note: not all Avatars will be used in my story)_**

 ** _SSJR Goku Black_**

 ** _Zeus* (This level will either be his strongest power through Comic Levels, or when he's amped by the entire power of Olympus, including other Olympians and/or from Olympus itself. No complaining, as he stays here)_**

 ** _Golden Form Frieza[?] (If I want him to appear)_**

 ** _Golden Form Cooler[?] (If I want him to appear)_**

 **[TBC]**

 **Galaxy Level (includes Multi-Galaxy to Low-Galaxy Levels):**

 _ **Majin Buu**_

 _ **Doomsday* (Through enough adaptation. This is also to save time as to which version of Doomsday goes where)**_

 _ **Avatar of Darkseid [Range 5-8]**_

 _ **Broly[?] (When's he's added to the Z-Fighters - which he will - he'll stay in this level and then move up gradually, reaching his DBS version levels of power)**_

 **[TBC]**

 **Solar System Level:**

 _ **Super Perfect Cell**_

 _ **Avatar of Darkseid [Range 9 - ...]**_

 _ **Solaris, the Solar God's 'Strongest' Ares (either amped up by other evil gods or possessed by said gods, deities or high-level beings)**_

 _ **Solaris, the Solar God's Android 21 (when she appears)**_

 **[TBC]**

 **Star Level:**

 _ **Solaris, the Solar God's Cold**_

 _ **Cado/Van-Ur**_

 _ **Martian Manhunter**_

 _ **Sufficiently strong Super Saiyans (i.e. SSJ Goku or SSJ Vegeta at the start of canon Android Saga)**_

 _ **Android 17**_

 _ **Android 18**_

 _ **Final Form Frieza**_

 _ **Final Form Cooler**_

 _ **Solaris, the Solar God's Superman (when amped with enough yellow sunlight)**_

 _ **Other powerful Olympians (i.e. Poseidon, Hades, etc. Not enough Stats or Feats to counter this. Also, when they're at their possible peaks)**_

 _ **Ares (at his possible peak with no amps)**_

 **[TBC]**

 **Planet Level:**

 _ **Solaris, the Solar God's Superman (Regular)**_

 _ **Dru-Zod (Enough time soaking up yellow sunlight)**_

 _ **Other Kryptonians (with same conditions as above)**_

 _ **Wonder Woman**_

 _ **Supergirl**_

 _ **Powergirl**_

 _ **The Flash (using sufficient haxes, not high or broken ones)**_

 _ **Green Lantern**_

 _ **Starfire**_

 _ **Blackfire**_

 _ **Reverse Flash (same conditions as The Flash)**_

 _ **Powerful speedsters (with same conditions as The Flash or Reverse Flash)**_

 **[TBC]**

 **Any Lower Class I don't care about:**

 _ **Superboy (his sunlight absorption is limited, and isn't comparable to Cado's due to obvious reasons)**_

 _ **Batman**_

 _ **Robin**_

 _ **Batgirl**_

 _ **Deathstroke**_

 _ **Ravager**_

 _ **etc.**_

 _ **Done. Like I said, if you want to help add to this list, review or PM me. Any actual help is appreciated. And like I said, Imma ignore or respond in kind to flamers or readers with general ignorance or stupidity.**_

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26:**

The streets of Metropolis were filled with bustling commuters, from drivers, to walking pedestrians. Each adult had their children with them, every bird that flew sailed through the air peacefully, and all of the buildings were filled with workers going about their daily jobs.

Despite its normal atmosphere, the citizens of Metropolis liked to think that they could handle anything. They were a pretty resilient bunch, as far as cities went.

Oh, how wrong they were.

One minute, the street was filled with nothing normal people, either walking through the roads or driving in their cars. The next minute, a large, wide sphere of blue, crackling energy suddenly appeared. So shocked and horrified were the populace that some of them either braked in their cars, or fell down in fear and confusion, unsure as to what was going on.

The sphere seemed to still be going strong for a good few minutes as everyone watched the confusing - as well as potentially deadly - spectacle before them. After said time passed, however, the sphere shrunk by a good amount, the silhouettes of seven people started to become visible. As the sphere started to fade away, the group fell from the fading sphere, landing gracefully, with the only male in the group catching a blue-haired female.

Cado ignored the startled crowd that had gathered before them, and instead looked around, surveying the buildings and city sites before them. "Looks like it worked!" he exclaimed excitedly. He then frowned at his mates patting themselves down, seeing if they were still in one piece. He dropped Bulma to the ground, who also began to do the same thing. "The lack of trust you all have hurts," he complained, scowling.

"It's not that we didn't have faith in you, Cado..." Bulma started to say, only to stop as his other mates to interject.

"Yes, it was," they each answered, making Cado scowl even further.

"Ungrateful, blind women..." he grumbled, getting them to glare at him.

"Freeze!" a voice yelled out, getting all of them to turn to look at several police officers who were pointing their guns at them. "Whoever you are, hands in the air! Or we will shoot!"

Cado turned to his women. "You guys want to take this, or should I?"

Cammy shrugged her shoulders. "Well, we _are_ here because of you."

"No one forced you to be here," Cado reminded her.

"True, but I didn't want to miss out on the fun."

"STOP RESISTING!" one of the policemen yelled, his gun aimed at them. Unfortunately for him, the group continued to ignore them.

"What about you guys?" Cado questioned.

"I can try and reason with them," Kasumi suggested.

"But what would you say?" Aika questioned. "It's not like you can say 'Hey, we're all from another different universe!'"

"I SAID-" the same cop started to shout, only to pause as Bulma turned to yell at him. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

So surprised by this outburst, the cop did keep quiet.

"Thank you," Bulma nodded, before turning to look at Kasumi. "So, ideas?"

"We could say that we were involved in a freak accident," she suggested, only for Chun-Li to shake her head.

"That won't work. We don't have any ID, citizenship, or anything of the sort to link us to this universe," she inputted. "If we got more time, then maybe-"

She was interrupted by a gunshot, which struck the ground next to them. None of the group jumped in surprise. Instead, they looked annoyed.

"I'M NOT JOKING! STOP RESISTING ARREST!" the same cop shouted, having fired.

"Okay, I'm going to break that guy's arm," Cammy said nonchalantly, although her twitching eyebrow showed her irritation.

"You can't," Kasumi warned. "They're just doing their job. Besides, think of it from their perspective. A random group of people suddenly appearing out of nowhere, startling everyone. That's bound to get people suspicious."

"And showcasing our powers in a new universe isn't such a smart idea," Bulma added, giving the cop who had shot the ground near them the stink eye.

"Hold on, I got this," Cado said. "Make sure to close your eyes." Holding out his hand towards the gathered - and now fearful - crowd, a massive burst of sunlight erupted from his hand, blinding everyone barring his mates. There were loud cries of surprise and shock from the citizens and the police. "Now!"

With that, the group flew away to a far enough place, with Bulma being carried by Chun-Li this time.

 **XXX**

The group landed far outside city limits, now contemplating on what they should do.

"Okay, I'll go and find Kal-El. You guys use some capsules to get a house set up for us," Cado quickly dismissed. He made to fly away, only for Mai to quickly reach out and grab his tail, making him halt.

"Wait, you idiot! You can't expect us to try and find a way to live in a different universe, while you go flying all over the planet for your godbrother!" she retorted heatedly. Cado glared at her, but she responded in kind. She sighed. "Look, I know that you're eager to look for Kal-El. We all do. And we understand. But we have to set ourselves a base first, with getting information on this world being a priority."

Cado kept up his glare, until he sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, it's just... I've been waiting so long to find him, I just got so eager."

"It's alright," Cammy waved away. "But Mai's right. We need to do some scouring first."

"Right," Cado nodded. With that, Bulma reached into her pocket, popping out a massive house from her capsule that looked similar to the one she lived in on their own universe.

"You know, it's likely that this world hasn't developed technology quite like yours," Chun-Li reminded Bulma as they stepped into the house. "So maybe it'd be a good idea to keep stuff like this to a minimum."

"That reminds me." Cado looked at Kelex, who was in its miniature form around his wrist. "Kelex, could you hack into any nearby technology from the city and purge any information of us arriving? As well as my little lightshow?"

"Of course," Kelex's voice responded, before doing just that.

Cado looked at the group. "We can easily set all of the necessary stuff later. I think it's time to scour the city for information." He got a nod from all of his mates.

After cuddling with each other for an hour to make sure that any and all information on them was purged, they flew discretely to the city, Cado using Transparency on all of them to turn invisible. As they flew, Cado slowly expanded his ki senses to all lifeforms in the city. He noticed that the ki of everyone had a different feel to it than the ki of the humans on his home universe. Not enough for his senses to stop working properly, but a realisation that his previous thought of flying around the planet and searching for Kal-El's energy wouldn't have been such a good idea. He slowly adapted to the different kis and had his senses adjusted.

The group landed just outside the city limits where no one could see them, while Cado cancelled his technique, They then began walking into the city. As they did, they saw that this Earth was somewhat more primitive than their own, since humans here still had regular cars, with no hover cars at all. They also noticed several different shops and ads for things they only had a vague knowledge of.

Deciding to help cut their learning short, Cado insisted on going to a internet café to find what they were looking for. After scouring for a bit and eventually finding one, they each took a computer and began looking up information that would help fill in the gaps of knowledge in their head. With immense thinking and processing speed, Cado was able to finish first, digesting the information.

After finishing with their information gathering, they all assembled at one point beside a fountain. "So, now that we have information down, what are we going to do about money?" Bulma asked, wanting to spend some time either shopping or taking a look at this world's technology.

Cado hummed. "Well, there are numerous ways to get money for us. I could go deep diving and scour for any possible treasure inside abandoned ships. There were several pirate ships that were actually abandoned long ago, so there should still be some treasure there. Not to mention that certain materials can be turned into diamonds."

"So, it's agreed that we'll be setting up Rao Industries and Capsule Corp. here?" Chun-Li asked, getting nods. "Then what branches should we cover here?"

"Dibs on fashion!" Mai offered quickly, an eager smile on her face, getting others to roll their eyes. She had been insisting on getting Rao Industries set in the fashion area, but it was still developing.

"Well, I got the medicine branch," Kasumi offered, Aika citing that they'd work together.

Cammy turned to Cado. "We're having a martial arts section for tournaments," she said simply, getting him to nod. He was fully on board with that idea.

"I'll take a bit of charity work and fundraising," Chun-Li offered with a smile.

"And I'll take care of technological and scientific advancements," Bulma stated proudly.

Cado, however, frowned at the last part. "Wait, I wanted to take that field. What the hell will I do then?"

"You can become the pretty face that sells it all!" Cammy suggested while patting his cheek, getting the others to laugh at him. The Saiyatonian wasn't amused.

So with that, they set off. Cado managed to discretely slip into the water and dive down into the depths, his superior vision allowing him to locate any necessary pirate or sunken ships that were buried underneath the ocean floor. As he searched and collected some lost treasure that he carried with no trouble, he frowned as he could sense multiple lifeforms in the sea. Almost as much as as a large country. While he initially dismissed this as a possible new breed of fish, he frowned even further upon sensing that their ki felt similar to humans, yet it was so vastly different.

He eventually ignored them, seeing that they were nowhere near him, nor did they seem hostile. It took several hours for him to fully gather all of the necessary treasure and use Transparency to fly and take all of it to his home. Following that, he flew across the world while taking in the sights, using his X-ray vision to mine for materials such as coal, which he then proceeded to crush into diamonds with his super strength.

Done with all of his collecting, he eventually went to a bank to exchange everything for money. He laughed as he saw the person at the desk fainting at the sight of all the gold, silver and platinum he had brought over. Even moreso at the amount of money produced. Just the small amount of treasure and diamonds handed over landed him over $500,000.

Grinning at the sight of the money, Cado proceeded to continue.

 **XXX**

 **(Three Days Later)**

"Ah," Mai sighed as she reclined even further into her deck chair, sipping her drink. "Cado, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Whenever I buy something expensive for all of us, yes," Cado responded, rolling his eyes as he continued to eat his usual buffet inside their recently purchased penthouse. As he continued eating, he remarked on how far he'd come in an extremely short amount of time.

Each scrap of information related to Earth - particular the science and business-related fields - was downloaded into Cado's brain via Kelex, and he had taken full advantage of it.

Using Kelex's brilliant use of Kryptonian technology, Cado had set himself up as Van-Ur; a reclusive business entrepreneur just starting his business. According to his file, he was an orphan from Harbor Springs in Michigan. He had no friends or family, but was an excellent academic student, having Bachelor's Degrees in the areas of Computers, Engineering, Medicine, Construction, Programming and Business. Considering he was able to get forged Degrees easily (which would later be replaced by real ones; his pride would allow for nothing else), his story was able to check out perfectly.

Through talking it over with his mates, Cado decided to have himself be revealed as an alien when the opportunity presented itself. Eventually, the secret would come out. They were just particularly lucky that in their universe, there were different factors that helped them keep his, Goku's and Hieta's identities as aliens secret. But here, they wouldn't have that. However, none of them were too eager for the reveal, something that Cado sometimes complained about, but nevertheless understood.

The Saiyatonian had begun trying to purchase and buy different stocks and shares from companies that interested him, like Lexcorp Industries in Metropolis and Wayne Enterprises in Gotham City. The procedure was slow; for Lexcorp, it was because Cado didn't like its CEO, Lex Luthor. His history and casual meetings that he allowed himself made Cado come up with the conclusion that he was a shady businessman with a dubious past. And for Wayne Enterprises, it was because Cado needed to plan carefully on how to do business in Gotham. From visiting the place briefly, the place looked, smelt like, and practically was a shithole.

Anyways, Cado had had Rao Industries start up as a small warehouse, making it seem like he was slowly preparing products for his business, where in actuality he had everything built and ready. He was planning to take things for business a little slow. Fast enough not to lose to possible competition yet, but slow enough where enough questions wouldn't be headed his way.

The first products sold by Rao Industries was, of course, his famed Rao Glasses, along with his newly improved Senzu Miracle Formula. Both were in an instant hit, hitting the markets quickly. Cado also had enough sense to sell the former product at a cheap price, being only thirty dollars, making it possible for anyone to afford them.

His Senzu Miracle Formula, however, was the one everyone loved. With it having all of its previous flaws and weaknesses covered, everyone now wanted one. From large orders to hospitals to the singles that could be bought on the company's newly formed website. The demand became so high that Cado was already getting several offers of expanding his small warehouse.

Shaking his head from his thoughts, Cado had noted that he had already finished eating. Patting his filled stomach, he stood up. "Well, I'm off to search for Kal-El."

Kasumi stepped forward, wearing normal, yet fashionable, business clothing that gave her a strict yet attractive appearance. "Are you sure, Cado? Didn't you say that the ki of everyone on this planet had a different frequency than our Earth?"

"Yeah, but I've already managed to adapt to it," Cado answered. "And anyways, if I continue to sit and twiddle my thumbs, I'll keep on getting restless."

Kasumi sighed. "Alright, we won't stop you. But do be careful. And please don't cause a scene."

"I'll do my best," Cado promised, which reassured none of his mates present. With that, he headed towards one of the nearby windows and opened it, falling out of it and blasting off into the sky.

Mai sighed. "Doesn't he realise that _flying_ in broad daylight is part of 'don't cause a scene'?"

Kasumi pinched the bridge of her nose. "That idiot..."

Expanding his senses all over the planet, Cado concentrated on locating Kal-El's ki signature. It would undoubtedly be similar to his own, Saiyan blood aside. Removing all of the nearby senses on his own personal radar, he focused deeply. His eyes opened later, alight with slight happiness.

"Found it!" he exclaimed brightly, before blasting off in that particular direction.

 **XXX**

Cado landed on the ground gently, doing his best not to alert too many people of his presence. His sharp eyesight had caught a welcome sign on his way. "Smallville?" Cado said aloud, before shaking his head. "Weird name."

As Cado followed Kal-El's ki signature, he mentally went over how the encounter would go down. Despite his best wishes, he realised that it was likely that Kal-El would have the same situation as Kakarot did when he met him; no idea of his true heritage, the gall to change his Kryptonian name to an Earth name, etc. And while he meeting with Kakarot was... less than expected, Cado hoped that several factors would help Kal-El realise everything.

For one thing, his spaceship. He would undoubtedly have arrived on this planet with his ship. It was hopefully still intact, and even if it wasn't he'd bring the information forth, giving him or his human family no chances for lying.

Another thing was the Codex. With the hologram of his father confirming that he didn't have it, the likely scenario was that it was Jor-El who snatched it and left it to his son. Initially, when he had heard of this, he had been furious at the supposed betrayal of Jor-El to his father. But after a while, the anger had diminished. Jor-El was doing what he thought was best for the the legacy of Krypton and, more importantly, his son. He was still bitter about the entire process, though.

Cado eventually arrived at a small cottage home, complete with all of the necessary views to show a farmer's family. Taking in the scene quite briefly, Cado stepped towards the door and knocked, noticing a small sign beside the house, labelled 'Kent Farm'.

Hearing some footsteps approaching, the door was opened and Cado saw - to his disappointment - that it was an woman who had answered the door. She was a woman somewhere in her early thirties, with light sunny hair cropped short to lay on her shoulders and peach-toned skin set with chocolate brown eyes. She wore a white floral dress with plain black heels.

"Yes, hello," the woman greeted, looking first at Cado's rather casual wear of a white business shirt, black trousers and boots. She blushed, noticing the Saiyatonian's muscled and wiry form - along with his feral looks - before schooling her features. "May I help you?"

Cado smiled politely. "Yes. I'm looking for a... family member of mine that lives here. He should be about twenty-one, with blue eyes and black hair. He's originally not from these parts. Have you seen him around?"

The woman frowned, those features familiar to her. "I know of such a person. Why are you interested in meeting him?"

Cado gave a friendly smile. "Some extended family would like to meet him."

The woman frowned, but before she could say anything, a voice from the back called out, "Martha, who's at the door?"

A man stepped from behind Martha, peering into Cado's own eyes. He frowned, inspecting Cado's clothing and instantly aware that he wasn't from around here. "How may we help you?"

The man wore blue jeans, slightly muddy boots and a white T-shirt. He was somewhere in his late thirties, with curly light brown hair and blue eyes that shined with a surprising amount of strength for a human.

"John, he's asking about Clark - I mean, extended family that lives around here." The woman seemed embarrassed about her slip-up, hoping that Cado would take no notice of it. That was all for nought, as Cado raised an eyebrow.

"I presume this 'Clark' is your son?" the Saiyatonian queried, assuming that this was Kal-El's taken name. "May I please speak to him?"

John frowned as he stepped ahead of his wife, apparently sizing him up. "You say that you're extended family? I'm sorry, but the only family Clark has is us. Now, sir, I ask that you please leave my wife and I alone."

Internally, Cado was itching to move these people out of the way and meet Kal-El. Externally, however, he sighed deeply. He could practically see the suspicious and distrust, likely due to the fact of Kal-El's alien origins. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I'm just going to be blunt. I know that Ka- _Clark,_ is an alien, and was sent here when he was a baby." He quickly raised his hands, seeing their worried and alarmed expressions. "Relax, I have no ill intentions for him. Simply put..." Cado unravelled his tail, raising it up from where it was tucked around his waist, "I'm an alien, too." A wiggle of his Saiyan tail was added for extra emphasis.

Both Martha and John stared at Cado's tail in shock, their jaws wide open. Before they could do much of anything, footsteps came from behind them. "Ma, Pa, what's the matter..." a voice came from behind. A young man came from behind his 'parents', looking at Cado's tail in shock as well.

He was quite a young man, looking to be in his early twenties, with baby blue eyes and somewhat neat black hair. He wore a brown jacket, blue jeans and a red undershirt underneath, complete with muddy boots.

Cado grinned at seeing the man, recalling the uncanny resemblance to Jor-El. "Kal-El!" he exclaimed brightly, before gently pushing the parents aside and embracing him in a massive hug, which knocked the wind out of him.

Clark stared at the man who was hugging him, surprised. He tried to remove himself from his grip, but found it too strong. Hoping that he didn't break the unknown person, he used a good portion of his strength to try and pry him off, but again found him to remain where he was. _Who is this guy?_ Clark mentally questioned, surprised that anyone wouldn't budge from him using his abnormal strength.

Cado did his best to control himself, but dammit, it had been too long! Searching for Kal-El, going over hundreds upon hundreds of formulae and working them all into his dimensional-travelling device, all the time he had spent despairing upon the idea that he'd never see his godbrother again... it had all been too much, and he could only embrace the Kryptonian, feeling that using more strength than necessary was enough.

It's been so long, Kal-El..." Cado whispered, before he stepped back and released the hug. He gave a big grin, the action not seen on his face usually. "I'm so glad I finally found you! Rao, when Jor-El said he was sending you to a different planet, the least he could've done was have it go in the same universe, huh?"

"W-Who are you?!" Clark finally exclaimed, stepping back from the utterly strange man with the freaking _monkey tail_ hanging from just above his ass! "What do you want from me?!"

Cado paused, his excitement slowly dying down as he sighed, a frown slowly appearing on his face. "Just like Kakarot..." he whispered, before straightening himself with a small smile on his face. "Okay, Kal-El. I'll keep things brief: you aren't a human, but an alien from the planet Krypton. You're father sent you here just as our planet was destroyed, in the hopes of preserving the Kryptonian race. And I-" he thumped his chest with pride "-am your godbrother, a half-Kryptonian. With me so far?"

Judging by the expression on Clark's and his parents' faces, they weren't exactly with him.

Cado sighed. "Rao dammit..."

 **XXX**

"Mrs. Kent, this apple pie is delicious!" Cado exclaimed, gobbling down another helping of pie that Martha had cooked him.

It had taken a while for the information that he knew that the Kent family were housing an alien, and moreso when potential family popped up one day to greet them. Initially, all of them had started to deny everything, but Cado had revealed the presence of Clark's spaceship buried under the shed nearby with his X-ray vision, and that had led to their lies quickly falling flat.

After revealing an almost identical model of his own spaceship stored in a capsule, the Kents finally believed his story. Once Clark got over the shock, he had loads of questions to ask Cado, who managed to answer them all over some food Martha had cooked for him and the family. And while Cado managed to answer some questions, he mainly left out the fact that he was from a different dimension. While he was ecstatic at finally finding Kal-El, he didn't trust him completely. All things considered, he was a stranger to him. Family, yes. But a stranger nonetheless. He had learned from his meeting with Kakarot that Kal-El probably wouldn't fully understand his Kryptonian heritage.

As the family ate, Johnathan and Clark were astonished at how much food Cado was gobbling down. Johnathan knew that Clark sometimes ate a lot more than the average boy, but this was ridiculous.

"Son, where did you get those muscles and how can _I_ get them?" Johnathan managed to say, still blinking at the food that was on the table now disappearing in mere seconds. "Uh, is this an alien thing, or..."

He winced as his wife slapped his arm. "Johnathan! That's not the kind of question you ask a person!" Martha gave Cado an apologetic look as he ate. "I'm so sorry, Cado. I'm sure he didn't mean to sound racist or anything."

Cado swallowed the food in his gullet, the bulge quickly disappearing. "Oh, Mrs. Kent, it's fine. I'm not offended by it at all. And to answer your question, Mr. Kent; I earned these by training all my life."

"Training?" Clark queried, confused. "A-Are you a marine? A police officer?"

Cado blinked. "No, I'm a martial artist! A warrior!"

"Martial artist? Like that Bruce Lee fellow?" Johnathan questioned.

Having looked all of the information necessary (including Earthly martial artists), Cado chuckled. "You can say that." He patted his stomach, satisfied for now. "Mrs. Kent, that food was delicious!"

Martha smiled. "Oh, thank you, Cado! I'm so glad you like it! I usually make all of this for Clark! All this time I thought he was just a growing boy whenever he wanted more!"

"Actually, it was because I never got full..." Clark mumbled to himself. Cado, having super-hearing, was able to hear this, however. Clark then looked at Cado. "So, Cado. How'd you figure out you were an alien?"

A raised eyebrow and a swish of his tail made Clark rub his head sheepishly. "I mean, besides that? How'd you control your powers?"

"Well, Kal-El-" "Clark," Clark automatically responded, before blushing as Cado gave him a raised eyebrow.

"The nearby spaceship was a dead giveaway," the Saiyatonian continued, mentally rolling his eyes. "But I was able to meet a hologram of my father, who was able to explain everything to me at a young age. Eventually, I learned to control my powers from there."

Clark's eyes grew slightly wide with hope. "Do you think my father left me a hologram of him as well?"

Cado shrugged. "I don't know if he did. Jor-El was a smart man, and cared for you a lot. So, it's likely that he did."

Clark immediately swivelled to look at his parents, who gave him understanding looks. "Oh, Clark. Of course you can check your ship," Johnathan assured, getting his son to beam.

"After, we finish eating," Martha issued, making Clark frown, but reluctantly nod.

"So, have you... seen any other aliens? Any little green men in particular?" Johnathan asked jokingly, not sure how to strike a conversation with the man before them.

Cado blinked. "Yeah, although they're not really 'little', but I've met a couple of Namekians."

"... You're joking, right?" Clark chuckled a little, expecting Cado to laugh it off. But his serious look made him stop chuckling. "Wait, you're serious?!"

"Of course. Did you honestly believe that Kryptonians were the only alien species out there?" Cado questioned.

"W-Well, no. It's just... I'd never imagine that there was more life beyond the stars," Clark commented sheepishly.

Cado raised an eyebrow. "You know, this planet is probably an insignificant speck of dust in the grand scheme of the universe. The little progress made by humanity to go out into space has revealed nothing but a fraction of a fraction of a _fraction_ of the universe as a whole. The very idea of life beyond this planet would make multiple humans question their position in the grand scheme of things, which is very, _very_ low."

The Kent family were silent as they stared at Cado in slight horror and wonder. Of course, there have been several space adventures made by humans, but life beyond the stars was something baffling. The Saiyatonian's explanation had truly blown their minds.

Cado looked at the table, pouting slightly. "Uh, Mrs. Kent? Is there anymore apple pie left?"

 **XXX**

"So, Jor-El left that for you, huh?" Cado wondered, looking at the black prism around Clark's neck, with the symbol of the House of El on it.

The two were standing near the shed where Clark's ship was hidden, having finished eating inside the house. Clark nodded, an eager light in his eyes.

"This was the only thing I had with me when I arrived," he said, showing it to him. "There weren't any messages or notes, just this. My father, uh, human father, brought it to a friend, so he could analyse it, but the guy couldn't figure it out from what it was made of. Whatever it was, it was alien."

"Obviously," Cado scoffed, rolling his eyes. "It bears your emblem on it. Of course it would've been alien."

Clark's eyebrows twitched. "Well, I didn't know about it then, now did I?" Cado's own eyebrow twitched, but Clark continued before he could say anything.

"When I got older, I went out into the world, looking for clues. Anything that could give me a direction." Clark sighed, lamenting his troubles. "I found nothing. And for a while there I was really beginning to lose hope that I would. Until one day, this little thing here began to float."

Cado narrowed his eyes. "It's likely that it was responding to a certain frequency, in which only something of Kryptonian origin could possess."

Clark nodded. "Yeah. Like a compass, it always pointed north. I met a few people along the way. Then, I began to hear conversations about something the military had found, on an island close-by. Something under the ice. Something not of this planet. So I did what I could to get there. Eventually, I found my ship."

Clark smiled suddenly, recalling the memory with perfect clarity. "There was an entrance for my pendant that fit perfectly. Imagine my suprise when that seemed to turn on the ship and a man appeared out of nothing."

"Jor-El's hologram," Cado guessed, intrigued. "So, he left one too."

"Did your own father do something similar?" Clark asked, intrigued.

"Yes. He had it set up just before Krypton exploded."

A peaceful silence followed up, both aliens giving their respect to their own fallen world.

"H-How did you arrive on Earth?" Clark asked, a little too eagerly. "Did you leave the planet soon after birth, or..."

Cado shook his head, smiling hollowly at the memories that poured into his mind. "No. I grew up on Krypton. My childhood was... interesting to say the least." At his godbrother's questioning look, he elaborated. "I'm a half-Kryptonian. My mother, who was a Saiyan, was considered a barbarian to the people of Krypton. An outsider. Naturally, when I was born, I wasn't exactly welcomed with open arms."

"I'm sorry," Clark immediately responded, getting a confused frown from the Saiyatonian.

"Why are you apologising? You weren't there? What could you have done?"

Clark blushed. "I mean... well, it's an expression-"

"I know it's an expression, and it's a stupid one. You can't apologise for something you haven't done, or something that you had no knowledge about."

Clark opened and closed his mouth, again mentally assessing his... godbrother. Cado was extremely blunt, a little arrogant, and quite proud of who he was. "I'll... keep that in mind. A-Anyways... my father was able to answer a lot of questions for me, informing me on who I was. I assume you know of what happened on Krypton?"

"Yes..." Cado had a deep frown on his face. "I'm not exactly happy at how things happened... but, that's in the past. We are Krypton's future, Kal-El. We can become better than our ancestors before us, with Earth as our canvas."

Clark smiled, liking the ideology. "Thanks. I guess I'm glad, happy to have some form of family, even if it's not by blood."

Cado hummed in agreement. "By the way, Kal-El... do you know of the location of the Codex?"

Clark frowned. "Codex?"

"It's an ancient Kryptonian artefact that decodes the genetic makeup of artificially incubated babies on the planet," Cado explained with some urgency. As happy as he was to see Kal-El, the Codex was _vital_ for the survival of their race. If he lost it... "It translates a child's genetic attributes before his or her birth. That used to be the usual way Kryptonian babies were made. However, you and I were born naturally."

"Oh..." Clark had a slightly disturbed look on his face. "Kryptonians made babies _artificially_?"

"Yes," Cado nodded, not disturbed in the slightest.

"Oh. That's... nice."

"It's not supposed to be pleasant," the Saiyatonian commented, rolling his eyes. "But it was how our race survived. Do you know of its whereabouts?"

"No," Clark answered, shaking his head. "Dad didn't mention anything about the Codex. I can ask him about it."

"Maybe I can ask him myself. He should-" "No," Clark answered quickly. Too quickly.

Cado narrowed his eyes. "Why not? Kal-El, the Codex is instrumental to us. To our species. You won't know anything about it, so I-"

"Look, I get it," Clark interjected, eyes narrowed. "I really do. But..." Here, he bowed his head down a little, ashamed.

"But what?" Cado hissed, annoyed at all the stalling.

"It's just, my ship is one of the many things of my father." At Cado's raised eyebrow, he continued. "And I usually visit him by myself. Not even Ma or Pa go there. They know how much I like my privacy, and how much my meeting him is important. And... I'm not used to bringing people around there. At all."

"Kal-El, this is serious-" "Please," Clark begged, a pleading look in his eyes. "I'll question him non-stop about this Codex. Just... let me do it. Alone."

Cado sighed deeply, breathing out sharply through his nose. After a while, he replied, "Fine. But I'm only giving you a short amount of time."

"Thank you, Cado," Clark thanked. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Cado scoffed, not bothered by his thanks. "For your sake, I hope it's worth it."

 **XXX**

 _(Metropolis, Three Days Later)_

"Bullshit," Cado summed up the situation explained to him as he and Clark walked through the streets of Metropolis, moving through the crowd, walking as usual without a single person turning to look at them. In the Saiyatonian's hand was a newspaper article, with the title on bold print at the front:

 **SUPERMAN: THE MAN OF STEEL STRIKES AGAIN!**

"Language, please," Clark admonished as they walked towards a restaurant.

Cado gave Clark a deadpanned look. "Okay, first, we're grown-ass men. You know, people who can drink alcohol, fuck anyone we want-" Clark blushed at that, "and legally do whatever the fuck we want. Secondly, 'Superman'? 'Man of Steel'? What kind of discount nicknames are those?!"

"Hey," Clark hissed. "A close friend of mine gave me the idea for those names." He had a slightly sheepish expression on his face. "Well, 'Superman', that is. 'Man of Steel' just sounds weird."

"I bet the ladies love that," Cado scoffed, making Clark's face grow red. "Anyways, thirdly, 'Superman' is the same name of the 'superhero'-" Here, Cado gave finger-quotes "that is wearing fucking glasses and is right beside me."

"Shh! Keep it down!" Clark hissed as they entered the restaurant. "I don't want anyone finding out about my secret identity. That's whole point of it being secret."

"Really, I wouldn't know. It's not as if 'Superman' wears a mask, and 'Clark Kent' has on a pair of normal _fucking glasses!_ " They sat down at their seats in the diners, getting a waiter's attention and giving their orders. When he went away, Cado turned to look at him. "How is it that people are fooled by this?"

Clark smiled, quite proud of the idea. "It's not that surprising, really," he tried to explain, his voice low. "Nobody is expecting to meet Superman walking in the middle of the streets, eating at a normal restaurant. To them, Superman is a... a symbol, I guess. The 'Man of Steel', always flying in the sky to do something important, a perfect superhero. Not just some guy, who lives with his family on a farm. They simply can't believe that I'm down here with them."

"... It's Kryptonian tech, isn't it?" Cado questioned, completely dismissing his explanation and using his advanced vision to peer at the glasses. "It has to be. I know humanity is stupid, but this... I can't even put it into words!"

Their food arrived, Clark having ordered a normal-sized meal, while Cado had ordered a meal fit for men three times his size. It was a surprise that the waiter didn't seem to blink at the amount of food ordered. Once the food was on his table, Cado decided to eat.

Clark watched in disturbed fascination as Cado ate. Even while he ate with manners, it still looked like he was shovelling food into his gullet at almost inhuman speeds. He bowed his head lightly in embarrassment at seeing some fellow customers looking their way in shock.

"Can't you eat less food?" Clark requested, eyes lowered. "People are staring."

"So, a man eating a large amount of food gets stares, but a guy who supposedly looks like Superman with glasses passes as normal?" Cado swallowed a rack of meat whole, the entire thing disappearing down his gullet. He then grimaced, spitting the bones that went with it in perfect order on the plate before him. "I'm continually amazed at the wonders that is human ignorance."

Rolling his eyes, Clark removed his glasses and waved the same waiter over to their table. "Hi, can I have two more burgers?"

"Sure thing," the waiter said, before writing the order down and going away. Cado blinked as Clark put his glasses back on.

"Unbelievable," the Saiyatonian commented, astonished.

"Even if someone thinks I'm similar to him," Clark said, going back to his food, "all they'll see is a guy that look like Superman."

"Okay, alright, humans are stupid," Cado commented. "But what about facial recognition systems? You can't fool that. They can take one picture from your face and Superman is revealed to be Clark Kent. They'll just compare with the pictures in the system and find a match."

Clark blinked, blushing a little. "I... haven't thought about that," he admitted, a little ashamed.

Cado sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I guess your time with humans has made you merely passably smart, rather than having the 90 plus IQ points to become a genius among geniuses like myself." Cado ate his own serving of pie, gobbling it down easily. "Thankfully, you have an awesome, powerful, genius, and miracle-working godbrother to bail you out of trouble. A simple use of Kryptonian tech-" throwing his food into the air, Cado quickly tapped the screen of a high-tech watch on his wrist, rerouting and inputting some data.

With a final tap, he finished. Just in time to open his mouth into the air and catch all the food he had thrown into his mouth, chewing it all with ease.

It was silent in the diner for a good while, before people started clapping at the entertaining and impressive scene. Cado grinned, bowing dramatically as he stood up.

"Thank you, thank you kindly," he commented, before sitting down. "I just created a harmless virus that is released in all of Earth's technology, erasing any and all facial recognition of you from any important system. You're welcome."

Clark blinked, the burgers he'd ordered earlier being placed in front of him. "How did you-"

"Kryptonian tech beats Earth tech any day of the week, Kal-El. Remember that."

With a slow nod, the two went back to eating.

"So, what's with all the... Superman-ing?" Cado questioned, eyebrow raised.

Clark smiled a little. "It's something that I liked to do. My alien father always said that I could be a shining example to the people of Earth. That I could become something more than them. Something more _to_ them." He shrugged. "I decided to use my gifts for good. To help people."

"Uh-huh," Cado responded, not impressed. "And you think dressing up in a Kryptonian bodysuit and flying around, stopping petty crimes and saving people is your way of helping people?"

"Yes," Clark answered with a smile on his face.

"Why?" Cado's question knocked the smile off his face. "Why do you even bother? You have gifts far beyond human comprehension, and you use them for... 'heroics'?"

Clark frowned. "Yeah. What better way can I use my powers?" He didn't like Cado's tone. It sounded as if he was disappointed. Or at the very least, not concerned about what he did.

Cado sighed. "Kal-El..." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Your father was an amazing scientist. You no doubt have an advanced intellect beyond anything seen before on this planet. And you stick to becoming a... a journalist?" Cado looked at his name on the Superman paper in his hand, before gaping at Clark. "You go around, trying to save a primitive species with a limited lifespan and practically pathetic technology, and you expect to suddenly become a paragon of goodness for them, supposedly inspiring others to be better?"

Clark's eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure I like where you're going, Cado."

"You should." Cado glared at his godbrother, all traces of humour gone from his face. "I get wanting to help people, but the way you're going about it is foolish." He opened the newspaper, flicking through a few pages. "'Superman knocks out terrorists at banks. Superman rescues cat from burning building. Superman detains armed robbers, and _peacefully_ brings them to jail?!'" Cado looked to a frowning Clark. "So, what? You're just going to go about, ordering people to stop and give no penalties? No listed repercussions? Not even killing any of the more brutal ones?"

"Killing-" Clark had a deep frown on his face as he glared at Cado. "Killing is wrong! All life is precious on this planet! I'm not a killer, and I'll never be one! I'm supposed to put bad guys down, not out!"

Cado snorted. "And tell me, why is that?"

"Because if I do, I'll become no better than the bad guys themselves!"

Cado laughed at that. He placed his food down and held his sides, continuing to laugh. Others turned to look at him, but he ignored them all in favour of laughing.

"What're you laughing at?" Clark questioned angrily. Cado couldn't answer, still too consumed by laughing as he slapped the table lightly, making the food jump.

"It's not funny!" Clark exclaimed, standing up to glare at his guffawing godbrother. He too ignored the attention drawn to them, focusing on glaring down at Cado, who wiped some tears from his eyes. "Gonna tell me what's so funny?"

"Gladly." Cado looked towards Clark, standing up to match him in height. Clark glared, trying to intimidate Cado, but Cado wasn't impressed at all.

He leaned in to whisper to Clark's face. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret, Kal-El: your little ideology is completely and utterly _stupid."_

Clark grit his teeth. "Then tell me, o wise one. How exactly am I stupid?"

"Simple; you think flying around, acting like some sort of little helper around the world is going to inspire and even help people. While you may do some good by rescuing pets, helping people, it's dealing with the bad guys that you fall short. On Krypton, traitors and fools who dared try to break laws were put to death, or sent to the Phantom Zone-"

"We're not on Krypton anymore. It's gone," Clark interrupted in a mocking tone. He winced at the absolutely _menacing_ look in Cado's eyes. He wasn't usually looked at with such intensity, the glares from low-level thugs and petty criminals nothing in comparison to the ungodly fury in those eyes.

"Thank you for reminding me, _Kal-El,"_ Cado hissed with such venom that Clark flinched. "As I was saying, the same rules should apply here. You think flying around like a fool, listening to people's cries and shouts of help is going to do anything? For the rest of your life? Get real. 10 years from now, 100 years- no, _1000_ years from now, you'll still be here. Humanity? Your parents? Likely all _gone._ "

Clark flinched as Cado continued, now on a roll.

"You think acting as some sort of protector? Some sort of-of _god_ -" He hissed out the word in disgust "-is going to help? Humanity already has their own gods that they believe in. Does that help stop them from killing, murdering and stealing from themselves? No. You can't help humanity with all of their problems, Kal-El. You aren't omnipresent or omnipotent. Face facts as they are; your methods are insufficient, and are likely going to lead to a higher chance of predictability on the bad guys' part, essentially leading to them evading and even getting worse from you pitiful methods.

"I've ran the facts and data all over, and there's more than enough proof to show that your ways of _helping_ people is going to lead to an endless cycle of repetition that you'll be doomed to follow for the rest of your foreseeable future - a pretty damn long time for us."

Clark opened and closed his mouth, unable to refute any of the facts Cado had given him. And while it sounded plausible and even made a lot of disturbing sense to him, he couldn't change. That wasn't what his father wanted: both of them. His parents taught him better than to use his powers to force others to stop crimes. He couldn't go back on their teachings.

"I-I can't," Clark eventually answered, shaking his head. "I was taught better than that. I won't cross that line."

Cado shook his head in a familiar sense of disappointment. "How pathetic. Not only do you squander your gifts, you can't even use your intellect to see the truth. No matter, I will prove it to you."

Cado walked away, Clark's gaze pinned on his back.

"If you try anything," Clark vowed, "I'll stop you! Even if you are family!"

Cado stopped, then turned to look at Clark with a sneer on his face.

"You've been dealing with _humans,_ Kal-El. All your life, you've found yourself superior to any and all humans. But let me remind you of something important: I'm not human. I'm something much, _much_ more worse."

With that, he left his godbrother, disgust crawling in his mind.

 **XXX**

 _(Two Days Later)_

There was a robbery at the Los Angeles National Bank. The robbers involved were using military grade hardware consisting of assault rifles and RPGs. The cops were stuck behind a barricade, the SWAT team was pinned down and on top of that, the lead robber had explosives attached to the hostages involved.

The cops were at the moment trying to get to one of their own, who was pinned down by gunfire to safety. She was hidden behind a squad car with a bullet in her leg keeping her there. If that wasn't bad enough, the robbers with guns kept shooting at the officers trying to get to her. The captain was running out of options; if an officer went out, they were shot at, if a vehicle was sent, it was blown up by an RPG.

Just as things were about to _really_ go to shit, a black and red blur streaked from the sky downwards. A sonic boom came with the arrival of the streak, revealing a humanoid figure. Some people thought it might have been Superman, but the colour-scheme was wrong.

The figure was decked out in an odd futuristic armour of some sort, with red and black colours covering it. The figure floated to the ground and landed by the police captain. The most unusual thing about the man was the brown furry tail that was calmly swaying behind the man. Many of the women in the area close enough to see him had red staining their cheeks.

The more knowledge of the crowd gaped at the familiar (and newly popular) person that was before them. "M-Mr. Van-Ur!" a bystander called out, recognising the man who was the CEO and owner of the newly rising and newly formed Rao Industries.

"That's my name. Or Cado, I don't mind either name," Cado responded. He looked to the nearest police officer. "What seems to be the situation?"

The captain would be the first to admit that he wasn't a fan of superheroes. Especially ones that were the typical rich boy brat. But at the moment, beggars couldn't be choosers. "We've six goons on the loose. Four of them are keeping my officers back with assault rifles, one of them is firing off RPG shells. The last one, the boss, is inside the bank and we have reason to believe that he has C4 explosives on each of the hostages. That's not all, one of our officers is pinned down under heavy fire, she's wounded and none of us can get to her."

Cado nodded, several plans of action already forming in his mind. "Alright, pull your men back. I'll take it from here." He quickly moved, casually walking towards the injured officer. The armed thugs seeing him opened fire on him, but Cado quickly caught the bullets in his hands, flicking them back at them at higher speeds. The bullets hit non-vital areas, but they still caused the thugs to cry out in pain and horror, dropping to the ground and crying out like babies. Everyone was stunned at the incredibly impossible feat.

The robber with the RPG took aim and fired a missile at the Saiyatonian. Cado saw it coming but continued his walk. When the RPG missile hit, the explosion that followed both shocked and horrified the people. Shocked that the supposed 'hero' didn't move, and horrified that he may be dead. However, the people were more shocked when the dust cleared and Cado kept walking like nothing happened, dust not even settling on his chest.

Cado snorted. "Weak," before moving up to the shocked officer, bending down to her level. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here," he assured.

The officer took a deep breath before nodding. "He scooped one arm under her thighs, mindful of her leg wound, and wound his tail under her ass so she wouldn't slip from his grasp. Immediately blurring, Cado was instantly at the barricade, still shocking all those present.

Placing the injured officer in the care of the paramedics, Cado instantly appeared inside the bank where the robbers had cowardly hid inside of. Scoffing in disgust, Cado instantly moved. A fraction of a second later, one of the thugs vanished.

The rest of them jumped and even squeaked in response to this. "W-What the fuck?! What the hell happened to Mitch?!" one of the thugs exclaimed in shock and horror.

A tap on his shoulder made him jump and squeal even louder upon seeing Cado but he and Cado disappeared. Later on, a body collided with the wall head-first. The body slide down, blood forming from the wall and sliding down with the body. Fortunately, the man wasn't dead.

Again, more goons disappeared, reappearing in positions that rendered them unconscious and injured heavily.

"W-What is going on?" the guard whispered, looking at his disappearing goons in horror. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Boo," a voice came from behind him, making the leader jump in fright as Cado appeared behind him. The action also caused the detonator of the bombs to fly out of his hands, landing in Cado's own. He inspected the detonator, looking at the hostages. He scowled as he saw people of all ages, ranging from adults to mere children.

"Tell me... Tim," Cado finally spoke, the name simply coming out of nowhere. "How fucked do you think you are?"

"H-How do you know my n-name is T-Tim?" the newly revealed Tim whimpered, sweating bullets.

Cado blinked. _Wait, that's actually his name? ... Eh, roll with it_. He smiled, his eyes glowing red. "Because I'm death itself. And I've come to punish the wicked on this foul Earth! And I'll start..." Cado grinned maliciously. "... with your soul!"

"AAAAAH!" Tim screamed, before fainting in fear, apparently pissing himself in the process.

Cado simply looked at Tim in shock and slight disappointment. Even some of the hostages looked at him in confusion, disgust and slight humour. The Saiyatonian shook his head. "That was just... sad."

Moving in a blur, Cado gathered the brutally damaged thugs and brought them outside in a flash, dropping them in a heap in front of the captain. He then dismantled the switch in his hand, and blurred forward, bringing each hostage out one by one in a blur, all bombs removed from their bodies.

Cado finally dropped all of the equipment by the captain's legs, all deactivated. "All the hostages are safe, and the dumbasses are all wrapped up nicely for you."

"Thank you, young man. Your a real hero," the captain complimented. Cado, however, waved his hand.

"I'm no hero. I'm something much... better. Superior." Looking up, Cado distinctly saw something past the gleam of the sun's rays: a red cape billowing from a flying man with an 'S' on his chest. Cado simply smirked smugly at Kal-El's who's eyes was narrowed at the bloody sight of the thugs. The Saiyatonian ignored the captain asking him what he should call them, only still smirking.

 _I'm going to enjoy proving you wrong, Kal-El,_ Cado thought to himself, grinning. _I can already see it now._ He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard something ridiculous.

"Let's give it up for Ultraman!" the cop he had rescued exclaimed, whooping and hollering with the applauding crowd of officers, civilians and (previously) hostages.

"'Ultraman'? What sort of stupid name is that?!" Cado exclaimed in shock. "Don't call me that, dammit!"

 **Okay, done! And before anyone trips; no, Cado's alias isn't going to be 'Ultraman'. Some people will just call him that due to the House of Ur symbol on his front. I'm also not going to have him be called Solaris until later on in the fic. Meaning that his identity will be revealed to the public.**

 **Before anyone says anything, more light will be shed on that next chapter, but it's pretty obvious why. Cado's arrogant and proud, he wouldn't be satisfied with simply hiding under a secret identity.**

 **Another thing is that Cado will do his anti-hero work simply to prove Superman wrong. Eventually, he'll start doing it for the sake of doing it, but not at the moment.**

 **Hope y'all liked the chapter. Also a note, I'll update the tiering list later on today or at some point down the line soon.**

 **I kept Cado's interaction with Superman and his parents simple and too the point. Some stuff were expected, but the normal greetings would've been brief since Cado is more wary of people in DC now.**

 **Also, while this start will feature elements from Man of Steel, not everything will stay the same. For example, Johnathan not dying or Superman actually starting out as a hero before the Kryptonian attack. These stuff fit with the story, so they're as they are.**

 **Guest Review time:**

 **1) I should've added Catwoman in the original draft, as I mistakenly left her out. I'll go back and edit it, don't worry.**

 **2) That'll happen, although the fight with Zod will primarily be fought with Cado.**

 **3) He doesn't**

 **4) I have delivered.**

 **Okay, that's it. Hopefully, I can start giving out more updates soon, but I won't hold my breath.**

 **Again, any suggestions for tiering list, review or PM, as I'll add more stuff. Annoying people, just stay annoying FAAAAAAAAAAR away from me, lest I respond in kind. Also, love goes to all those who f,f,r and r the story. More power to you.**

 **Read and Review! (Stay strong for No Nut November!)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27:**

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose, looking at her computer that was practically blowing up with videos, news articles and other such things about Cado, both in his normal 'business' appearance, and when he wore his armour. "Are you sure that was a good idea?" Bulma questioned, although she already knew the answer.

Cado raised an eyebrow, looking at his mate with a deadpanned look. "What do you think?"

"I think that what you did was rash, unpredictable and annoying!" Bulma huffed, hands on her hips as she glared at her lover. "Couldn't you come up with a secret identity or something? Like your godbrother did?"

Cado scoffed, a deep scowl settling on his face. "Please. You know me, Bulma. I have my pride. A secret identity implies that I'm ashamed of using my own name and allowing my own race to be hidden under the shadows. If that also includes dressing up in discount Halloween costumes and using cheap disguises to cover myself, all the more to show the world who I am. The names my mother and father gave me is enough."

"But can't you let go of your pride?" Mai questioned as she came up from behind, resting her hands on his shoulders as he looked at her. "What about us? Despite all our powers, we're not you. We can't just claim to blow up planets just because we feel like it and 'prove that we're the strongest'." That last part was done in a mockery of his tone, getting Bulma to giggle.

"Okay, first: that sounds nothing like me- stop laughing, Bulma," he hissed towards the chuckling blue-haired woman. "Second, you know me, Mai. I will never let go of my pride, for it is an attribute that I treasure dearly. And third, I have any and all records of all of you removed from any 'normal' activities. As far as the public knows, all of you simply work for my business. And nothing more."

"Still-" Mai made to say, only for Cado to turn around and kiss her gently. Eventually, she settled into the kiss as well, the two promptly ignoring Bulma's glaring pout. Cado pulled away from Mai, resting his hand on her cheek.

"Trust me," he said, smiling gently. "I will never let any harm that you couldn't handle come near you. You have my word."

Mai scoffed, though the effect was ruined by the small blush on her face. "Hopefully, you can back your words up."

"As I always do," Cado responded. "But enough about that. Did you manage to make the fashion deals with Japan?"

Mai beamed. "Of course. I noticed that their type of clothing and culture is similar to our own, so of course they were the first country I reached out to. The designs I was able to get from Chun-Li, Kasumi and myself were popular with many people amongst the boards. They're selling at a rapid pace." She puffed her massive chest out proudly. "As expected of beautiful Japanese women such as ourselves."

Scoffing, Bulma walked forward, poking Mai in the tit, getting her to yelp and cover her chest. "Yeah, yeah," Bulma responded, rolling her eyes at Mai's blushing glare. "Onto important matters, the technological advancements made by us is skyrocketing. I've already gotten suggestions of partnership from Star Labs, Wayne Enterprises and Lexcorp." She frowned at the last one. "That last one, though, is iffy. Lex Luthor isn't exactly someone I'd actually want to meet."

"Me neither," Cado agreed. "And be wary of doing business with Wayne Enterprises. I have no problem personally with them, but the fact that the company's been around for a long time, and has done practically nothing for its inhabitants or citizens speaks volumes of the amount of work ethic and business done for itself."

Bulma frowned. While she didn't necessarily agree with Cado's logic, it was sound. "Alright. I also have an oncoming press conference with the media for you-"

"Pass," Cado instantly rejected, scowling.

Both women rolled their eyes. "Cado, you can't just pass this," Mai rebuked.

"I just did," Cado countered. "Besides, I'm not into the whole 'publicity' shit. Rao only knows how I dealt with it in our universe. I'm not in the mood to deal with the same stuff twice."

"Cado, the people are fearful of you," Bulma told him, making him roll his eyes. "You're an unknown to them. I've gotten multiple remarks from them comparing you to Superman-" His scowl got deeper, making Bulma pause, as the subject of his brother was a touchy one. Carefully choosing her words, she went with a different approach.

"I've also heard people claim how weak you are, compared to him." That got him to bristle, and Mai raised an eyebrow at Bulma's tactic, but also join in.

"Yeah. They said he's faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, the 'Man of Tomorrow'-" Mai spoke up, and this was the last straw for Cado.

"They DARE compare me to that... that pretty-boy ass clown?!" Cado hissed, eyes red. "Bullshit! If I wanted to, I could kill him with my eyes closed! And- you're mocking me, aren't you?"

Mai and Bulma looked at each other mischievously, before giving innocent grins. "Us? No," they both responded simultaneously.

Cado sighed. "You know, the funny thing is... I know you're playing me." Cado sneered. "But, you're right. I'd rather not let the population think that someone who wears his underwear on the outside is stronger than me! It's just embarrassing. Even Kakarot isn't that shameful."

Both of his mates high-fived each other, making Cado's eyebrow twitch violently. "Rao dammit."

 **XXX**

Cado sighed as he walked through the crowd of people, growing more and more annoyed with the flashes of the cameras and the continuous stream of questions.

"Ultraman, if we could just have a moment of your time?!"

"Mr. Van-Ur! Are you by any chance partaking in metahuman activity?!"

"Ultraman, are you a metahuman yourself?!"

Cado ignored all of this, stepping up to the podium where he saw the president nod and smile to him, in which he gave a brief nod to. The man was invited to this particular press conference by Cado himself, a risky move that he and his mates eventually agreed on.

The Saiyatonian felt the notes held in his right pocket that Bulma had given to him. She had written them up in advance, a false backstory in place for him to give to the public. Cado, however, didn't feel comfortable doing this, already knowing that he was going to hate lying. He did a quick sweep of the crowd, noting only a particular set of people. He gave Kal-El a cocky smirk - who was in his normal disguise - who responded with a glare.

His eyebrow rose at seeing a woman sitting by him. She looked to be roughly around his and Kal-El's age, pretty-looking, with black hair and blue eyes. She wore a maroon business suit and looked to be one of the annoying reporters who had briefly shouted their questions. Cado quickly studied the two, noting that her Daily Planet nametag read 'Lois Lane', and saw how nervously Kal-El shuffled beside her, as well as him giving fidgety glances. Ah, a crush.

Cado shook hands with the president **(A.N. - Okay, just putting this out there. I don't know which president to put. I'm only saying this because just writing 'the president' can get annoying. Eventually, I might use either an actual president or make up a fake one. Just getting this out there)**. "Mr. Van-Ur," the elderly man greeted. "Or is it Cado you wished to be called?"

"Either name is fine, Mr. President," Cado spoke, the voices of the press now lowered to mere whispers. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for having me here," was the jovial reply.

Nodding, Cado faced the crowd before him on the podium. He brought out the cards from his pocket while looking at the crowd. "I'll just be blunt," he started to speak, all eyes trained on himself. "I like to get straight to the point, no bullshit involved."

The blunt, borderline crass, statement shocked some of the reporters and viewers, but Cado continued on before they could reply.

"There has been speculations amongst many of you, that I am the result of a metahuman incident," Cado read, frowning more and more as he read the notes. "What, with my debut not even a few days ago. And those speculations are not unreasonable. You see, dear people of the public..." Cado scowled as he read everything on each card in a matter of seconds, confusing some of the audience.

The Saiyatonian rolled his eyes. A powerful metahuman? Involved in a freak accident? An experimentation that left him with a tail? Cado scoffed. None of these were real at all. Bulma may have expected that saying all of this would appease the public, that their tracks would be covered after all of this, but... "Fuck it," Cado decided, throwing the cards away and further confusing the people.

"First off, my name, or rather names, are Cado. Or Van-Ur. Either one is fine. The truth is, I am an alien."

At that, almost every reporter stood up in shock, the flashes of the camera becoming more frequent. In his seat, Kal-El kept on giving Cado a glare that was warning him to stop talking.

Rolling his eyes, Cado continued on. "I am what is known as a Saiyatonian, a hybrid of the alien races of Saiyans and Kryptonian. My birth planets were... destroyed, and thus I found myself coming to this Earth. I have lived my life with the names given to me by my races. And it is _not_ that stupid name of 'Ultraman'."

With that done, Cado promptly waited for the annoying chatter to die down, before he yelled out, "ENOUGH!"

The shout was enough to startle everyone, including the president. Kal-El winced, his ears ringing from the loud noise.

"I will only take questions one at a time. If you don't follow with this, I will promptly leave." That shut a number of people up. Eventually, one reporter raised up their hands.

"Yes, you?" Cado said to the woman who raised her hand.

"Y-Yes, Vicky Vale of the Gotham Gazette," Vicky introduced. "Why did you wait now to introduce yourself while you hid on Earth?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly _hiding_ myself," Cado spoke. "No one ever asked if I was an alien. Not to mention that it was never really a topic of discussion until today. I've been using both my names, and no one really questioned me. As for why now?" Cado shrugged. "Didn't really see the need to hide anymore."

More chatter was about to burst, only for Cado to glare at them all. Another hand rose up. "Yes?"

"U-Uh, Cat Grant of CatCo," Cat introduced. "May I ask, why Earth? Why not another planet?"

Cado shrugged. "Both of my planets were destroyed due to... unforeseen circumstances. I was sent here when I was really young, so _I_ had no choice in coming here. Eventually, I decided to settle down here, and call this place home."

"Was there any trouble adapting to this planet?" Cat asked, curiously. "You look remarkably human. You don't have a..."

"A what?" Cado questioned, seeing her hesitance.

"A... Another form that you wish to take?" She tried to word her question in a non-offensive manner, but she still winced, as did others.

"If you're talking about a 'little green man'," Cado sneered, "then no. I do have another form, but certain circumstances must be met for that to happen. Circumstances that won't be shared with at the moment." Both Cat and other reporters frowned at this, but Cado ignored this.

"As for why I look remarkably human, I'd say you all look remarkably like Saiyans or Kryptonians. My races predated human by a good few years, from what I can recall. Humanity isn't the oldest planet in the galaxy, nor is it that remarkably advanced, compared to other civilisations."

Cado looked to the woman beside Kal-El, who raised her hand. "Yes..."

"Lois Lane of the Daily Planet," Lois introduced, not looking quite as fearful of the others. "I have a few questions. Are there any other Saiyans, Kryptonians, or other hybrids such as yourself?"

Cado smiled, and discretely looked towards Kal-El, who had gone pale at the question and his look. Cado could almost hear his thoughts, simply begging him not to reveal his secret identity. Cado hummed, thinking upon the question. While he could be spiteful and reveal Kal's heritage, he decided not to. If the fool didn't have any pride in his heritage, that was on him. Although, Cado mainly did this mainly for the Kents' sake.

"I have encountered different surviving Saiyans and Kryptonians," Cado answered. "Although, this was all off planet, where they found homes in other orbiting planets far beyond Earth. But as for any _true_ Saiyans and Kryptonians seen on Earth, then no, I haven't seen any."

While many people were appeased, Kal-El winced where he sat, knowing that last part was aimed at him.

"Okay, next question," Lois continued. "Although, this tied into my previous question; do you think that Superman is an alien like you?"

Cado couldn't lie, the amount of nervousness Kal-El was showing made him ecstatic. He shouldn't feel this type of pleasure from deciding to fuck with him- oh, who was he kidding? It was so fucking fun!

Nevertheless, for the Kents' sake, he had to lie. "Whether Superman is an alien or not, is something I'm unsure about. Thankfully, I haven't had the... _pleasure_ of finding out."

Lois frowned. "Do you have some sort of... hate aimed towards Superman?"

"Is that you asking me one of your other questions?" Cado queried, making Lois stutter. He shrugged. "It's fine. I don't mind answering. Apart from having the major problem of wearing his underwear on the outside..." Many chuckles came from almost everyone as Kal-El sunk further into his seat "... Superman isn't really impressing me with his whole shtick."

"What do you mean?" Lois asked curiously.

"While I have no problem with him acting like a 'hero', it's his methods and how he goes about it that annoy me." Cado's gaze swept all over the crowd now, catching their attention. "He does nothing to the criminals in the streets, acting as more of a shield than a sword to put them down. _Permanently_."

There were many gasps from the audience, but Cado wasn't even deterred. Lois looked at him with horror. "B-But that's not right! Superman doesn't get to act as judge, jury and executioner for the villains he fights! He's not God!"

"So, you think that having the guts to actually put criminals - who maim, kill and sometimes even _rape_ normal, innocent citizens - is a terrible act that only _God_ is allowed to do?" Before anyone could answer, the Saiyatonian turned to the president. "Mr. President. Pardon me, but isn't it true that the police officers - not only in Metropolis, but in other parts of the world - kill only the scum of the Earth as a last resort, when said scum refuses to change or stop harming innocents?"

The president frowned, not liking the ideology. "W-Well, yes-"

"Then this _legal_ acts of justice can't be looked at with disdain or horror. Could you also agree, Mr. President, that those who join the various armies and marines across the world, and kill opposing soldiers in the name of their country, who protect those who cannot protect themselves, are evil? Wicked? Immoral?"

"W-Well, obviously not," the president confirmed, the realisation dawning on him.

Cado nodded, turning to the stunned Lois. "Well, Ms. Lane? Are you condemning said people that I've listed, who kill only in the name of justice and peace?"

"N-No! Of course not-" "Then why does the very same act - when applied to the everyday criminals - seem so horrific? When it is a necessity?"

"I think that's enough," Kal-El firmly butted in, standing up to place a hand on Lois' shoulder. "There's no need to pressure her-"

"There's no pressuring here, Mr. Kent," Cado said, suddenly appearing before his godbrother. Barring the only alien in the room - who looked tense - everyone was startled at the speed displayed by Cado. "I'm just telling the truth. The truth is what's needed nowadays."

"And that's what Superman stands for," Kal-El rebutted somewhat arrogantly, puffing his chest out. "Truth, justice and the American way."

Cado had to bite down on his lip hard, in an effort to not laugh at Kal's attempt at a peacock. He managed to hold it in. "Well, Mr. Kent. If Superman is such an _ideal_ figure, why is such acts happening, at such a time when he's _supposed_ to be actually doing his job?"

Taking in the confused faces around him, Cado simply pressed a button on a remote that suddenly appeared in his hand. The TVs available switched to scenes and pictures of Superman handing two criminals to the police.

"Here is Superman handing these two 'gentlemen', Richard and Carlos Gonzales, two twin brothers who have stepped into crime on numerous occasions-"

Kal-El scoffed. "I thought you were trying to prove Superman wrong. Seems all you're doing is boosting his reputation."

Cado sighed, mentally restraining himself. _Don't deck him in the schnoz, don't deck him in the schnoz, don't deck him in the schnoz._ Cado turned to look behind Kal-El. "Mr. Perry White," the Saiyatonian called out, making Kal-El pale slightly. "Is this the kind of behaviour your colleagues and staff show people at the Daily Planet? Interrupting and interjecting on numerous occasions?"

Behind the reporter was an elderly male with slightly grey hair at the sides, who wore a white business shirt was a beige tie, and a black formfitting waistcoat around it, finishing off the look with brown slacks and black business shoes. Perry glared at Kal-El, who flinched at the sight.

"Not at all, Mr. Cado," Perry answered, now boring holes into the Kryptonian's head. "I'll make sure to re-educate Mr. Kent on how manners should be used when dealing with the public."

"Thank you, Mr. White," Cado replied, enjoying the scene all too much. "Now, as I was saying: this is Superman bringing them in a month ago." Another click of the button, and the pictures changed to the very same criminals gunning people down. The audience gaped, but another click had them reeling. The pictures showed the twins robbing numerous banks. Another click almost gave rise to public outbreak. The twins looked to be dragging lone women into dark corners at night. Numerous clicks had the pictures move so fast, they almost formed moving images.

No one needed any more visual. "That's enough," Kal-El responded weakly, shock and horror written across his face.

Cado raised an eyebrow. "Enough? Mr. Kent, this is only one incident. There's much, much more."

Another click revealed a familiar group of gang members. "I'd assume that you all know about the 'Red Riders',?" Cado questioned. "They frequently get involved with crimes inside Metropolis, although their main base is set up in LA." Another click had revealed similar consequences that the Gonzales twins caused. "Another group that Superman regularly deals with and detains. And yet, they break out of prison even faster than most criminals should."

Another click had everyone continue to be horrified, and Kal-El continuously ashamed and horrified.

"So, you see, ladies and gentlemen," Cado spoke again. "Your precious Superman isn't a courageous, noble hero. Nor is he some sort of god, who appears when people cry out his name. He is a man. A flawed, foolish, and weak man. But enough about me airing out his dirty laundry - who knows what else he keeps under there." Cado spread his hands out. "I'm here to give you a new solution.

"I do not wish to be called your hero, as that word has already been tainted. I will be the very sword that your 'shield' fails to be. I will do my best to rid the streets of the truly corrupt and wicked. I will use my company to improve not only Metropolis, but eventually the world. That is a promise, not as some Superman rip-off named 'Ultraman', but as both Cado and Van-Ur!"

There was a huge rise of applause from some of the people who agreed with Cado, and more snaps of the cameras from the reporters eager enough to get more pictures of Cado. The Saiyatonian's eyes, however, were drawn to the angry and shameful face Kal-El showed.

 **XXX**

Lana Lang wasn't having a particularly good day. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. While somewhat normal and usually boring, that didn't exactly mean that it was good.

"Help!" she screamed out in panic as two familiar and rough-looking thugs cornered her.

"Ain't no one gonna hear ya sweet cheeks! Now hand over the fucking cash!" Carlos Gonzales threatened. He pulled out a knife and licked it's flat side, adding to the fear factor Lana was experiencing.

"Hey man, she doesn't look half bad," the second thug, Carlos' brother Richard, commented, grinning as he leered at the attractive woman.

Hearing this made Lana scream even louder. "Help, please!"

Her voice did attract some interest from the nearby pedestrians. But after seeing the infamous siblings, they decided to keep quiet and called the police instead.

Lana sobbed to herself as Richard held her arms above her as she struggled futilely, as Carlos got between her legs, pulling both her own and his own pants down.

"Oh, hopefully she'll be a tight one!" Carlos cackled, planning to thrust his dick inside of her. "They're my favourite!"

"And you can stop crying, bitch!" Richard commented, slapping Lana across her tear-stained face. "Ain't no one gonna hear your bitching now!"

"I heard her," a voice commented from above.

Shocked, all three of them looked up to see a flying figure, their details obscured by the glaring sun behind them.

"Shit, Superman?!" Carlos screamed in shock, pausing in his actions.

The figure was motionless for a moment... before he blurred, afterimages trailing behind his form. Faster than the two crooks could even blink, the figure grabbed Richard by the neck, slamming him headfirst into the wall beside all of them. The Gonzales brother slumped to the ground, blood sliding down the wall from his cracked skull, his death too quick.

Dark blue eyes peered into Carlos' frightened ones as he backed away slowly, falling over his pants. "Do I look like the dumbass, Supertool, to you?" Cado questioned rhetorically, his now revealed battle armour and visage making him a clear contrast to the Man of Steel.

"S-Stay back!" Carlos threatened pitifully, pulling out a gun from his pocket. He made to fire, but the Saiyatonian didn't give him a chance. Carlos' gun hand was savagely shattered as he screamed, the destroyed bones and discarded gun the only signs of action. Cado hoisted him up by the neck, glaring down at him.

"P-Please! H-Have mercy!" Carlos pleaded, tears and snot running down his face.

Eyebrow raised, Cado questioned, "Mercy? Something that you weren't planning to show to this woman you were about to rape?" Receiving only pitiful whimpering and pleas in response, Cado's eyes glowed red as his heat vision burst into life, searing the man's head into nothing more than burnt flesh and a lobotomized brain.

Cado dropped the dead body as he turned to Lana, her eyes closed during the entire confrontation. She carefully opened one eye, expecting Cado to attack her as well. Sighing, the Saiyatonian raised one hand at her, making her cross her arms with fear. A beam of ki shot from his palm, enveloping Lana completely.

In a flash, Lana was outfitted in brand new clothes that looked particularly fashionable. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking as she beheld herself. "W-What the hell?!"

Cado withheld a smirk, glad the Clothes Beam Technique had worked. He had actually been taught this by Piccolo. Before he left for this universe, the two had eventually met and sometimes sparred against each other, having decided to leave their past differences behind them. When Cado had seen the technique in action, the Saiyatonian had requested to learn it. The Namekian was wary at first, but later relented, saying that it was thanks for sparing his life to this day.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Cado questioned, moving towards her gently.

Seeing that the alien had meant no harm, Lana smiled. "Y-Yes, thank you, Ultr- I mean, Cado."

"It's alright," Cado waved away. "I could help you get home, make sure you don't run into anymore criminals."

Lana made to to refuse, only for her to think more on the matter. "A-Alright," she eventually relented, allowing herself to be swept up in Cado's arms. She blushed slightly, feeling the cold, metallic surface of his armour. While his figure wasn't exactly felt through the armour, the Saiyatonian was completely different in build to any guy she had laid witness to, including Clark. Her childhood friend was basically a pure wall of muscle, while this guy had a build that seemed to be more refined and not as bulky.

Throughout the flight back to her place, Lana felt completely safe in his arms, not even bothered at the fact that Cado had killed her would-be rapists.

 **XXX**

"' _Rao Industries' CEO Van-Ur has started his campaign of vigilantism by brutally killing the infamous Gonzales brothers that had escaped prison so soon after Superman had arrested them.'"_

 _"'The alien has also continued his 'crusade' by simultaneously attacking almost every known gang hideout of the infamous Red Riders, killing a select number of the biker group, while the rest begged for mercy and willingly sent themselves to jail...'"_

 _"'Despite his 'heroics' - what, by saving a number of civilians - his violent and somewhat cruel actions differ greater from the Man of Steel, who he has drawn parallels from. Even relatively known superheroes like the Dark Knight have not been known to kill the criminals that they combat.'"_

 _"'Only time can tell which side of the law Van-Ur is on and what he is here to do. Already, he has done much good as the CEO of Rao Industries. However, several policemen and politicians are debating on whether he should be arrested for his obvious and blatant mutilation and murder of humans. However, the fact that he himself is an alien, and thus not covered by any addendum in the constitutions, does give him certain leverage. Not to mention the sudden support that the president is showing him.'"_

 _"'Readers are however encouraged to vote on our poll and give your opinions on whether Cado is a hero or a villain.'"_

With a _click_ of a button on a remote, the screen on the Batcomputer went blank, the man sitting in front of it frowning as he began to think.

Bruce Wayne - known to only a few as Batman - had begun to mentally go over what he had known of this 'Saiyatonian'. Since the day that Cado had begun his 'crusade', an ever increasing amount of people had started turning up dead, some of them known criminals and some of them not. Public opinion indicated that people thought of him as a new player in the world of superheroes and villains; a sort of anti-hero. Someone who had no faith that the law would do the job it was supposed to, and so had begun to take matters into his own hands.

Then there was the matter of the consequences on the alien's actions. The news stations had not yet fully covered Cado's killings, particularly because of the graphic and obscene nature of the act, as well as the controversial debate covering each murder and saving of civilians. Then, there was also the fact that many of the murders had been swept under the rug by Metropolis' Police Department. None of them were interested in finding the bodies of the criminals. Some were even content to turn their faces aside to the brutal nature of the alien's murdering.

In the eyes of many - including the families of those killed by said criminals - the 'scum of the Earth' had gotten their just deserts, and were not deserving of sympathy or kindness.

However, Batman didn't believe that slaughtering every criminal was the right way. Cado's behaviour was erratic and unpredictable, apparently killing some and sparing others with no readily apparent reason.

Not to mention that those who spoke out against him publicly were either shut down by said alien or the general public. Cado's actions as both a vigilante and a CEO had gotten a lot of publicity and support from the people. His inventions were slowly revolutionising small parts of the world, faster than companies like Wayne Enterprises and Lexcorp could predict, especially with the sudden partnership with Star Labs.

Not to mention that Cado's frequent chats and speeches to the president had slowly been winning the elderly man over, which wasn't good. Getting the president's support would make Cado practically untouchable by many people, even those who rightfully objected to his criminal ways.

It didn't matter, Batman eventually decided. He would do everything in his power to put Cado behind bars, no matter what. Any information on him and Superman (who Batman had suspected wasn't as truthful on the claims of being a metahuman as he appeared, having way too many powers) to take the former down.

There was no place for people who killed so easily, even if those killed were criminals. After all, how long would it take before he turned his attention on the innocent?

 **XXX**

Cado and Mai were present in his head office, all phones offline and windows closed. The reason?

The Saiyatonian pushed his mate onto the table, kissing her roughly as he scattered all stray papers and documents off the table. The kunoichi squealed silently into the kiss, playfully messing with Cado's spiky hair.

"How the hell did we go from a normal conversation to this?" Cado huskily whispered as he impatiently ripped the top of her business blouse, revealing her E-cup breasts clad in a lacy black bra. He sucked on the visible flesh, marking sure to bite into the skin.

"W-Well - oh, God, yes! - y-you were s-so h-happy t-to o-one-up your - fuck, yes! Keep doing that! - g-godbrother," Mai stuttered, her face crimson red with pleasure, eyes hazy as she moaned wantonly. She didn't even focus too much on Cado ripping up her bra, freeing her breasts.

Cado paused only for a moment, before he continued sucking on Mai's tits like a newborn baby. Oh, yeah. He did remember coming home to have a chat with his mates, also recalling what he had done while flying home.

 _Flashback_

 _As he flew from slaughtering another band of criminals, Cado was taking in the sights of the tall buildings, bustling streets, and many people going about their day-to-day lives. He then noticed the tall building with a planet made of stone on it that had the words 'Daily Planet' on a ring around the planet model. Deciding to check it out, as well as to fuck with his godbrother, Cado flew up to the floor with the familiar energy signature and saw a group of people being addressed by Perry._

 _"Alright, everyone. We have a new anti-hero to properly introduce to the public; Cado," Perry spoke, gesturing to a picture of Cado flying in the air with his armour on. "Now, we can't slander him, as the public would destroy us. We do, however, need to find out more about him. Like, does he have a vendetta against Superman? What are his true intentions of killing criminals? Our readers need to know!"_

 _They broke from their musings at a knocking on the window. Confused, they all turned to see Cado floating there as he was waving at them with a smirk on his face. Many of them just gaped at him floating there._

 _"Now, now, Mr. White. It seems pretty amateur-like from a business of this calibre to not even take my picture while I'm right here," Cado commented with a raised eyebrow. This made Perry panic and quickly scamper to grab a camera from the neck of a nearby cameraman._

 _"Honestly, if you wanted a private interview, all you had to do was ask," Cado commented, skimming over the reporters. He smirked at the furious expression on Kal-El's face, before focusing on one particular reporter._

 _"Miss Lane," Cado called out, snapping Lois' glazed look at seeing him. "Since you seem so interested in me, why don't you be the one who does the private interview?"_

 _Lois blushed at the offer. "Uh... I-"_

 _"Perfect!" Perry interrupted, not even letting her speak. "Lois, you're officially in charge of interviewing Cado and getting the latest scoop from him! Understood?!"_

 _"Y-Yes, sir!" she replied back, blushing a little. Cado smiled at her, increasing her blush even further. Although, Cado had to smirk even wider at seeing Kal-El's literal burning glare aimed at his head._

 _End Flashback_

Just as Cado was about to continue to act smug about pissing off his godbrother, a quick yank of his pants brought him out of memory lane.

 ***LEMON WARNING***

As he turned towards the brunette, he couldn't help but to stare at the completely naked woman in front of him. She was on her knees with her arm up on the back of her head and the other clamped on her waist, winking at him with a sexy pout. Her were huge and perfectly firm tits bounced in front of him, her pussy completely hairless.

"Honestly, you have a naked woman in front of you, and you just stare like an idiot? I sometimes wonder what's on your... mind..." Mai's complaint was slowed to a grind once she stared a the large, 12-inch cock that rested below Cado's waist. The dick had numerous veins running along its side, the tip an angry purple.

Cado grinned, loving the fact that he had shocked her speechless. "Well, if you must know what goes through my mind, it's being the best, eating and my mates." Cado's grin turned wider. "Or being the best at eating out my mates. Speaking of which..."

Grabbing her and pinning her to the table, Cado roughly kissed her, his cock poking her toned stomach like a sword. She moaned at the boiling heat that it gave off as it came into contact with her. A pleasant shiver ran down her spine as Cado moved his hands to her tits, palming the bouncing flesh roughly.

"Dear Rao. I finally get to fuck these boobs... after so long of staring..." Cado commented, looking as if he was in a trance. He squeezed roughly, getting a soft moan from Mai's mouth.

Cado kept on going, something in her voice brings him excitement, her voice just begging for him to continue. Mai clutched his head and hugged it tightly as he captured one of her pointy nipples in his mouth, suckling on it with vigour.

Not done with teasing her, he began to finger her at a fast pace. As he pumped his fingers into her, the Saiyatonian switched between sucking on her nipples and kissing the middle of her chest, her moans changing pitch with each action.

Eventually, he removed his head from her tits, his finger moving from her pussy to his mouth. A burning glare was aimed at him for stopping, but he just chuckled. He forcefully laid her down, swinging upside down so the two were in the perfect position for 69-ing.

"Better put my words to the test..." Cado mumbled against Mai's thigh, clenching her supple and plump ass-cheeks with his hand and bringing her gushing pussy with to his mouth, quickly devouring it. Mai cried out in ecstasy, immediately enjoying the eagerness Cado showed in eating her out.

Wanting to return the favour, Mai aimed his cock at her breasts, Cado immediately thrusting his cock in between them. He moaned loudly as felt as if his cock was enveloped in what felt like two heavenly clouds. The added vibrations drove Mai crazy, already on the verge of cumming. As if he could sense it, he smirked as he began thrusting. She didn't let him do all the work and began rubbing her breasts up against his shaft.

Mai stuck her tongue out and slowly started to lick the underside of Cado's cock from his balls, all the way up to the tip, earning a quiet groan of pleasure. Once she reached the top, she disengaged and continued earnestly, his cock tasting divine.

However, Cado's skills were too much for Mai and soon enough, she let out a loud scream as she came _hard_. Cado grunted as the scream vibrated along his dick, making him have to mentally stop himself from cumming and continue slurping what was soon becoming his favourite dish so far.

For a moment, Mai's body went limp, but Cado didn't let this stop him for a second. Using his tail, he wrapped it around her neck and used it to slide his cock between her tits and in her mouth. Mai's eyes bulged, her mouth widened and saliva dribbled from the corner of her lips wrapped around the thick cock that forced its way down her willing throat.

Cado continued licking Mai's pussy, enjoying her working her mouth on his cock, as well as her giant tits. She choked and gagged on the cock yet she continued to swallow, suck and lick it never taking her mouth off his cock. Her face glistened with sweat, tears trickled down her pink flushed cheeks, her chin was red and wet with her saliva trickling down.

However, once she felt his thrusting become even faster, her eyes widened as she immediately knew that he was close to cumming. Within a few seconds, Cado groaned before roaring as he felt his end come. Cado's cock exploded inside Mai's tight throat like an uncontrollable fire hydrant, filling her mouth with his powerful, unbelievably thick sperm. The Saiyatonian continued to slam his cock down her throat and the only thing she could do was keep swallowing, taking in every last drop of cum that came from his cock.

At that point, Mai started to cum violently for a second time from Cado's licking, drenching Cado's face and chin as she almost blacked out from the pleasure that came undone upon her. There was an unmistakably pleased sound of moans even as Mai choked on the sperm, forcing herself to keep it down. Another hip-thrust had a trickle ran from the corner of her lips, and with one last groan, Cado ceased his cumming. The cum that couldn't stay in her mouth fell onto the desk, pooling there.

Eventually, Mai and Cado took deep breaths, both having taking some time to guzzle down each others' juices. They flipped around as Mai scooped some cum from her now stained tits, moaning sensually as she did so.

The action too much for him, Cado immediately lined his cock against her soaking clit, looking into her eyes. Cado smiled a little.

"I love you," he whispered, making Mai's eyes go wide. Tears pricked the edge of her eyes again, but this time in happiness at hearing those beloved words.

"I love you, too," she responded, smiling beautifully. With that, Cado thrusted forward gently, kissing her as he did so. Due to Mai's active lifestyle as a kunoichi, she wore away her hymen long ago. Yet, she winced slightly at the tightness.

"You alright?" Cado questioned, holding her close to him.

Mai smiled, shaking her head. "I'm fine. Let me... just adjust..." She winced slightly. She tried thrusting her hips, having a a sexy look on her face. However she hardly has a clue what to do, so Cado took the lead.

He waited for her to get well adjusted. When she nodded for him to move, he thrusted, moaning as he couldn't help but to enjoy her tightness. He pulls back and then slowly pushes back in, hissing out, "Fuck."

For a good while this is what he does before he begins to increase his pace. Mai is definitely enjoying every moment, eyes closed in bliss. Though, she opened them in shock and pleasure as Cado started to pick up a good speed.

"Harder!" she pleaded, feeling him pump into her as she moaned. "God, yes! YES! HARDER!"

Cado listened to her, considered her plea and did as she asked. His thrusts becoming more powerful and faster and he could barely hold her still until he used his own tail because of his powerful thrusts. The sounds of balls smacking skin and sloppy, wet sounds came rang across the room from their fucking. The Saiyatonian loved to hear his mate plead for him to fuck her. Mentally, a roaring Oozaru came into his head, sounding pleased at his mating.

"Fuck!" he hissed. "You like taking my huge cock into your pussy, don't you?!" At hearing only weak cries and moans, Cado slammed his hips harder into her. "I said 'don't you'?!"

"Y-YES! I FUCKING LOVE IT! I FUCKING LOVE YOUR HUGE COCK FUCKING ME!" Mai howled, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

He groaned and kept thrusting inside her. Until with one final grunt and roar, he came. "I'm cumming! Take my dick, you fucking slut!"

His cock pulsed and spurted the first shot of hot cum inside her tight and wet pussy and setting her off to a orgasm as well. She screamed loudly as the pleasure overrode everything. Her body shook in entirety as her cunt tightened around his cock before she sprayed her juices on his cock.

"F-fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She kept moaning, her voice lowering and rising over and over as she enjoyed the pleasure, panting harshly. Cado's cock felt so good inside her and his warm and thick cum even more. She wasn't worried about getting pregnant, as her kunoichi training had taught her techniques to avoid such problems.

The two panted harshly as the both enjoyed their bliss. Just as Mai's eyelids got heavy, her eyes widened as she noticed something very important.

"Y-You're not going soft?!" she asked in shock, still feeling the hardened cock inside of her.

Cado grinned. "Of course! I have way too much stamina! Looks like I found a better way to burn it all off apart from training!"

"W-Wait, hold on- AAH!" She squealed as Cado gripped her hips, continuing to thrust into her as he dove headfirst into her tits, sucking on them again.

 **XXX**

At the Daily Planet, Clark was doing some work when he was able to pick up some odd noises with his super-hearing. Narrowing his eyes as he focused, he managed to identify that the noises and screams were coming from the HQ Building of Rao Industries in Metropolis. The noises picked up even more as Clark frowned. _Was that... was that a moan?_ Clark questioned in his head, before his mind started to piece together what was going on. In response, he blushed madly, his face turning red at what was going on.

If that wasn't bad enough, there was several crashes and loud grunts that Clark picked up, which started to increase as he closed his hands over his ears, groaning. _Honestly, does he have no shame?!_ Clark mentally yelled, now cursing his super-hearing. Though he became confused when Cado began to yell. _What is he-_

"Ka... Me... HA... ME..." There was a pause, nearby citizens and people now able to hear the yelling now. Just as things seemed like it was going to be silent, Cado roared out, "HAA!" A gigantic beam of blue energy burst from the top of Rao Industries, firing off into the sky with a massive BANG!

Everyone's eyes went wide at the spectacular display, the beam still shooting off into the sky. As everyone was now alarmed, Clark had a good idea of what had just happened. Embarrassed, Clark went to the nearby bathroom to _relieve_ him. Desperately.

 **Okay, okay, okay! I get it, I've been gone for a good while. Lemme explain:**

 **This chapter was supposed to be uploaded like a week ago. However, I had gotten the flu, which turned out to evolve into some even grosser shit that fucked me up. If that wasn't enough, because I was bedridden, I missed a good chunk of classes and coursework to deal with. So, not only was I feeling like I was dying, but I had to drag my sick ass to finish off the work I had missed. Which was a lot of content.**

 **And not only that, I had to deal with finals that lasted for a few days. Thankfully, I managed to pull a Jesus and resurrect myself with the wonderful help of the school nurse to take my exams... to PASS IT WITH FLYING COLOURS!**

 **Ah, I'm so happy. So, in short, fuck you, you parasitic disease bugs living inside me, fuck you, stupid teacher who fucking annoyed me with shitty comments and your dumbass arrogant tone, and fuck you exams! I'm done with you so far!**

 **Ahem, okay, with that out of the way, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter, I'll probably start with the MoS elements.**

 **Guest Review time:**

 **1) Thanks, Austin. I don't mind your rant on inbreeding, as I liked to read it, and I'll plan to implement it or bring it up soon. Thanks**

 **2) I'll add them**

 **3) Thank you, and I will**

 **4) That's true, and I'm very tempted to spare Zod.**

 **Okay, with that done, just wanna make it clear; I'm not trying to bash Superman. Yeah, he's not my favourite superhero, but I honestly don't hate him. I'm trying to portray him as the person who believes that they're in the right. Not to mention that, in this story, Superman is acting like this because his 'ego'** **mostly came from being raised as a human for most of his life, only to find out later he was an alien. So, being unable to express himself as 'Clark Kent' led him to compensate for that attention he 'thought' he missed as Superman.**

 **That's how I believe someone with his thoughts, upbringing and powers would act like.**

 **Anywho, I feel a bit better, but still feel like absolute dogshit. Though, I can now type properly, so there's that. Plus, with the free time for holidays, I'll definitely update more (though I'll be busy with spending time with family and light studying) and I'll be more active than I was.**

 **Enjoy the holidays!**

 **(Also, quick note; thanks to all those who f,f,r and r the story. Especially those who got the story to have over 1,000 follows. Appreciate the support).**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28:**

 _Why the hell did I agree to this meeting?_ Cado thought to himself, sitting in his office with Lex Luthor across him on the other edge of his table, his bodyguard Mercy Graves sitting beside him. He didn't even know why Bulma scheduled for the man to come here, when he specifically told her that he wanted nothing to do with him.

"So you see Mr. Ur, this deal is quite beneficial to the both of us." Luthor said with a smug grin. "With the joining of our companies, we can take the world by storm!"

Cado rapidly blinked his eyes. _Oh, shit. He's still talking. Act like I actually care... Trying... trying... aaaaaaaaaand... oh, fuck it._

Cado quickly brought out a tablet from under his desk and began typing on it, speaking while doing so. "Luthor, are you aware of why I started this business?" Hiding his smile at seeing the confusion on Lex's face, he continued. "I started this business for the betterment and advancement of mankind, and hopefully even further beyond. The joining of our companies would go against that very goal. I'm sorry, but I decline your offer."

That took Lex aback. "W-What?" Clearly he wasn't use to not getting his way.

Cado sighed, still not even looking up from his tablet. "I don't believe I stuttered Lex. I'm declining your offer. Your company manufactures weapons and gains profit through blood and countless corpses. _My_ company was made to save lives and support knowledge, both on this Earth and beyond. We're done here."

"You can't do this to me!" Luthor exclaimed, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. Mercy suddenly looked alert, rising up to put a hand on his shoulder. "You dare accuse my company of profiting off of blood?! How dare you, alien scum!"

"Lex, that's-" Mercy started to say, but Luthor pushed her off of him, turning to snarl at her.

"Get your hands off of me, peasant! I _own_ you, and if you think that you can control me-" Luthor retorted, looking as if he was going to slap Mercy. The bodyguard closed her eyes, awaiting the hit... only for nothing to occur. She opened her eyes a bit, shock quickly settling on her face.

Cado stood in front of her, one hand holding his tablet while the other was clenching Lex's hand in a vice grip. "And there it is," Cado said, smirking. He simply twitched, and Luthor's hand shattered like paste. The bald businessman screeched as blood spurted from his destroyed hand, the bones shattered into microscopic fragments, further damaging his hand.

"Now, let me tell you something, Luthor..." Cado hissed, leaning in close to glare at the whimpering and snivelling man. "The fact that you can't accept your faults, and try to attack your bodyguard because of that, doesn't sit well with me." Cado released the mutilated man, grabbing him by his collar and raising him up. "Another thing is your obvious xenophobic traits. They were as clear as day for someone as intelligent as myself. But, thankfully, I have tougher skin that prevents the so-called 'smartest man on the planet'..." Cado snorted at the title, the bald man having dubbed himself that at one press conference.

"... to insult me. But another thing I seem to have..." Holding up his tablet in front of Luthor's face, he tapped it, allowing several recordings to take place. Ones that had Luthor's paling and fear-filled face to turn from ten to a hundred.

On the tablet, it showed a recording of a basement shipping off weapons - such as rifles and advanced guns - with the 'Lexcorp' brand printed proudly on the front. Another tap had the tablet show several criminals kill and attack innocent civilians, until Cado showed up to kill them in return. The recording zoomed in on a Lexcorp weapon with blood staining it.

Another tap had the tablet show something else; wasn't a visual recording, but rather an audible one. "So, can I expect more weapons being shipped off to us?" an unknown female voice asked, her voice sounding more and more clearer on the device.

"Of course," Luthor's voice answered clearly, the smugness obvious to anyone listening. "Just as I expect for you to aid me once I begin my campaign for becoming president of Metropolis."

"Really?" the woman's voice asked, incredulity clear in her tone. "You don't exactly have a squeaky clean record, Luthor. Plus, how do plan to take care of Big Blue?"

Luthor scoffed. "Superman will be of no concern to me. Him, and that utter filthy annoyance, _Cado,_ will be taken care of. Have no fear. The Kryptonite minerals that my men have obtained should be able to affect the two aliens from running several tests."

The woman on the other end sighed. "This better work, Luthor. If any finds records of this-"

"Have no fear," Luthor assured. "Everything is under control."

Cado decided to cut the feed off, enjoying the completely pale look on Luthor's face. "Well, Luthor. Is everything under control?" Cado queried, smirking.

"Y-You... y-you wouldn't..." Luthor stuttered, looking terrible as he fumbled over his words, sweating profusely.

"Wouldn't what? Reveal this secret to the entire world, dragging your name through the dirt and crushing your reputation due to you consorting with unknown people for illegal actions to kill two renowned figures?" Cado hummed contemplatively. "You're right."

Luthor's and Mercy's shocked faces had Cado almost burst into a fit of laughter, but the Saiyatonian controlled himself. "Oh, don't think this is me showing you mercy. No, I'll just keep holding this over your head, and making you my proverbial bitch in the process. Besides, you still are needed for something important that I have planned." Speaking of which, said object of attention was just waiting outside.

"But let me remind you, Mr. Luthor, of something very crucial." Cado stalked forward, immensely enjoying Luthor's frightful face as he desperately backed away, his back hitting the wall. "I. Own. You. You even think of telling _anybody_ of our little meeting, and I'll report you, and send your ass to maximum security. You think of trying to fight against me, I'll crush you like an ant. And you ever think of getting the bright idea that you're remotely _superior_ to me..." Cado leaned forward and whispered, "I'll make sure that delusion dies as quickly as you do."

Cado stepped back, smiling as he gestured towards the door. "Well, don't let your door hit you on the way out. Oh, and leave Mercy behind. She'll be under new ownership."

Luthor couldn't run out fast enough. He dashed out at speeds that made him raise an eyebrow, his whimpers following him out.

Cado turned to look at Mercy, who looked down with tears in her eyes. "I take it that his treatment of you is a regular thing, huh?"

Mercy went to her knees, pleading towards the Saiyatonian. "P-Please, I beg you! Don't arrest me! I-I only knew about only a little bit of his plans! A-After this, I... I won't have anywhere else to go!"

Cado bent down, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he consoled. "I'm not as big of a big bad as baldie made me out to be. If Lexcorp doesn't appreciate her services, Rao Industries can take you in. Although," here Cado gave a friendly smile, "I don't think I'm going to actually _need_ a bodyguard."

Mercy's lips quirked into a small smile as she wiped her tears away. "T-Thank you, s-sir."

Cado chuckled, helping her stand up. "I'm not big on titles around here. You can call me 'sir', or 'Cado'. Or even 'Van-Ur'. And don't worry about Luthor pressing charges against you, or trying to lock you in jail. I'll take care of it." Cado sighed as he felt the ki signature outside get closer. "Hey, Mercy. I have some business to take care of. Go down the hall to the left, you should see Kasumi. You should recognise her straight away, she has the whole wallflower look going down."

Patting her on the back, Cado guided Luthor's former bodyguard as he stared outside the windows in his office, sighing. He stepped towards it, pressing a hidden button on his desk as he stepped out, his battle armour being opened from a capsule and being donned. The windows closed after he immediately flew out.

Cado stopped a good distance in the air, sighing. "Do you always spy on people's meetings, Kal-El, or am I just special?"

Superman floated a good distance away from his godbrother, frowning heavily. He had wanted to have a 'talk' with Cado. Particularly about his killing criminals. However, he had quickly seen Lex Luthor arrive by limo, and had decided to wait until their meeting was finished. He couldn't hear anything from through the windows. The only altercation was that he could see Luthor shouting at Cado, the Saiyatonian crushing his hand - something that almost made Superman want to step in - and Luthor leaving after Cado seemed to play something. He had decided to stop viewing, having already seen enough.

"What were you talking to Luthor about?" Superman demanded, glaring at Cado.

The Saiyatonian raised an eyebrow. "I fail to see how that's your business."

"I _make_ my business when an argument leads to you crushing his hand," Superman hissed. "Now answer the question."

"Like I said..." Cado said, suddenly appearing in front of Superman, who was slightly stunned at the speed. While he could track Cado's movements, he clearly wasn't expecting him to move so quickly. "... I fail to see how that's your business." The Kryptonian made to speak, but Cado raised his hand. "Stop puffing your chest. Just get to the real reason you're here. I have better things to do than prove that I'm your intellectual superior."

Superman bristled, but continued. "I don't like your methods of dealing with criminals. You have no right to kill anyone just because they act outside the law."

"Like how you're doing?" Superman hesitated, but Cado continued. "Any my methods are yielding results, unlike yours. I don't see an arrest on me or my company. Do you?" Cado sneered. "Or, is it the fact that I'm supposedly doing your job better than you could ever do?"

Superman growled, eyes red. "You're not even doing what you're doing for the right reasons. You just want to prove that you're better than me! And you have no right to perform your heinous actions! Much less in _my_ city!"

Cado chuckled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "By Rao, you really are a piece of work. Listen, Kal-El. I don't _need_ to prove to be better than you. I already am. And I am trying to prove a point, for your benefit, of course." Cado folded his arms, his grin wiped off of his face. "And who exactly ordained you to claim that Metropolis is _your_ city? What right do _you_ have, Kal-El, to claim that my actions are heinous and unwanted? That blue on your bodysuit doesn't make you one of the police! It, nor your powers, give _you_ the right to allow others to do what needs to be done!"

"You're wrong! My powers-" "Just because you have powers," Cado hissed, "doesn't give you the _right_. You're not a god, Kal-El. If anyone, including you, says otherwise, then they're fools. Just because you're a Kryptonian doesn't give you the right to force people to bend to your ideals. It doesn't work. Not with the citizens you try to protect. Not to the scum of this world that you _claim_ to protect. And certainly not with me."

"Isn't that what you're doing?" Superman retorted, an arrogant sneer on his face. "Forcing others to bend to your ideals with your own business and tech? Your own murders?"

Cado sighed, shaking his head. "Run that through your head, dumbass. I said ' _forcing_ people'. I'm not forcing anyone to listen to me. If anything, I'm clearing their heads from your dirty laundry - which you clearly can't handle, just from looking at your underwear - and guiding humanity to a better future." Cado smiled suddenly. "You know, I think I can get why you're acting like a douchebag."

"Oh? Do tell," Superman hissed angrily. "Let's see what the great Cado can figure out! Enlighten me."

"You were basically raised as a human before finding out that you were a Kryptonian. You obviously had to deal with the typical human interactions, unable to express yourself due to your rapidly growing powers. In short, 'Clark Kent' was unable to express himself as a human, so 'Superman' has to compensate for the _needed_ attention he so deserved. Of course, that as well as your staunch 'no-killing' made you as you are. A disgrace as a Kryptonian."

"At least I'm not _half-_ Kryptonian, and am a proper _full_ _-_ blooded one," Superman shot back angrily.

"And yet, you know nothing about your language, your culture, your parents' lifestyles and goals, nor the legacy that they left you." Cado shook his head. "Oh, yes. I'm sure your parents are _very_ proud of you and your actions. All the while rolling in the gra-"

Cado had seen the angry expression on Superman's face, and had thus seen him elevating his body forward, hitting him with both of his fists in the chest. The Kryptonian didn't stop there. He kept on flying forward, pushing Cado back each time.

His armour protecting him from the attack, Cado continued to look amused as he and Superman went flying. "If you think I'm supposed to be intimidated, you're going to be disappointed!" Holding out his hand, a quick succession of ki blasts were shot out, all aimed at Superman. Each blast connected successfully, making Superman grunt and weaken his flight. The final blast blew him away, leaving him open to the roundhouse kick Cado delivered to his chest, slightly winding him.

The two aliens backed away from each other, flying under their own power. Quickly warping in front of Superman, Cado gave a cry of "Shoryuken!" as his flaming fist uppercutted the Kryptonian into the air above, again leaving himself open to the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku Cado performed. Grunted, he gave flew back and delivered a quick set of brawler punches, Cado blocking the few that became faster.

"You wanna fight?!" Superman yelled, rearing his fist back and decking Cado on the side of his face, launching him backwards. "Fine! I'll prove just how superior I am to you!" Superman flew after him, his fists raised.

Cado just floated in the air, wiping off the trickle of blood on his chin. "I may actually _try_ being serious," he muttered. He gave a high kick that Superman narrowly blocked, followed by several jabs that he was able to evade. Roaring, Superman gave his own kick that Cado caught, followed by an axe-handle that Cado dived under, still dragging Superman's leg.

Spinning around, Cado started to pick up speed as he threw Superman further away, the alien's yelp following him. Flying after him, Cado immediately passed him and grabbed his cape, accelerating even faster. "Let's take this somewhere else," Cado commented, dragging the Man of Steel by his cape to an isolated desert a good distance away from the city.

With a roar, Cado flung Superman to the ground, the alien hitting it with a loud _THUD._ The rising and flying sand obscured the crater that had formed on impact. After a few seconds, red eyes started to become visible. Cado quickly evaded the beams of heat vision headed his way, disappearing and reappearing in multiple places. The heat vision stopped suddenly as Superman disappeared.

Cado grunted as Superman reappeared behind him, punching him from behind. He was launched to the ground, but negated his inertia by performed a quick handstand and pushing himself off the ground, flipping himself from the ground to avoid Superman's aerial charge. Just as he landed on the ground, Superman flew at him at high speeds. Cocking his fist back, the Kryptonian passed through a grinning Cado, who faded away.

Confused, Superman narrowly dodged the flying kick from behind, contorting his body to deliver a surprise uppercut. However, Cado's tail slapped away the fist, surprising him. A double-fisted axe-handle followed through to the head, making Superman temporarily see stars in his vision.

Seeing him dazed, Cado held out his palm and shouted out, "Apex Cannon!" The azure ball of ki flared to life, blasting into Superman and pushing him back, connecting with the sandy ground again in a bright explosion.

Cado landed on the ground, his sharp vision picking through the smoke. He saw Superman cough and inspect his scuffed and bruised form in slight surprise, as if no one had ever pushed him this far. Cado scoffed. If this little scuffle of theirs was the only proper challenge Kal-El had faced, then this match was already in his favour.

"Understand this, Cado. You can't beat me," Superman announced, blowing away the dust and smoke with a wave of his hand.

Raising an eyebrow, Cado warped away again. Superman's powerful hearing picked up the displacement of air behind him, and he turned around... only to receive a flurry of powerful kicks from behind. Cado had expected for Superman to react to his warping during the fight, but he had acted too quickly. His second warping gave him the proper opening he needed.

Cado continued with his powerful kicks all over Superman's body, before disengaging after delivering several to Superman's collarbone and neck. His eyes vibrated as his Destruction Beams shot forward, connecting with Superman successfully as the Kryptonian cried out in actual pain this time, blasting forward into the air. Cancelling the beams, Cado watched as Superman floated in the air, cradling his chest where his symbol laid, seeing the actual burn marks that had mostly destroyed the front of his suit.

Panting, Superman fired off his arctic breath as Cado shot forward, body alight with a solar aura. Performed a Psycho Crusher, Cado blitzed through the field of ice as he collided with Superman's chest again, making the hero grunt in pain as he fell from the air... wide open for Cado to blast off his Freeze Rays, the solid beams of ice piercing the Man of Steel's chest and making him cry out again just as he landed onto the ground, clutching at his body in pain.

Reappearing on the ground, Cado fired off his Multi-Bullet Volley. Grunting, Superman moved at high speeds to dodge the ki attacks that multiplied even further and followed after him. Growling, Superman's heat vision flared to life, blasting all of the attacks away.

"You're still holding back, Kal-El," Cado taunted, making Superman snarl. Blitzing forward, Cado was impressed as he was struck by a powerful blow, the sound of thunder ringing across the field.

"Then maybe I should stop," Superman retorted, before flying off after him. In the air, the Kryptonian was peppering the Saiyatonian with a mutlitude of blows, many of them drawing blood from the Saiyatonian.

"Had enough?!" Superman cried out, finishing the attacks off with a punch that blew away all of the nearby clouds, sending Cado downwards to the ground, connecting with it with a massive _BOOM!_ Cado's body was buried beneath a heap of sand.

Superman panted as he inspected the damage he'd caused to his opponent. "Had... enough?" he panted, his arrogance rearing its head. After hearing no response from Cado, he scoffed. "All that talk, and you still ended up buried under dirt."

Sneering at him, Superman made to fly away, only to hear movement. Stunned, he turned around to see Cado pulling himself out of the sand he'd been buried under, dusting himself off. He was even more stunned upon seeing that he was still able to move. A quick X-ray scan showed that nothing was broken.

"W-Wha-" Superman managed to get out, before he had a fist collide with his stomach painfully, making him cough out blood.

"Not a bad warm-up," Cado commented, wiping off the stray blood from the cuts and bruises formed on his face. "At least you can actually push me. But if that's you when you're not holding back..." Grabbing Superman by the front of his suit, he lifted him up in the air. "... then let me show you how to properly do battle."

Throwing him to the side with force, Cado disappeared and reappeared in blurs, afterimages trailing his body as Cado delivered powerful blows that rattled Superman's body. The Kryptonian grunted as he was drilled head-first into the ground, then dragged by his head upwards. He didn't even have time to catch his bearings, before a powerful headbutt slammed into his own, making him cry out.

Cado grinned. He'd admit: Kal-El matched him in physical power. However, he fell short in fighting skill, speed, accuracy and destructive force. And it was time he showcased this.

Kicking Superman into the air, Cado flew after and overtook the Man of Steel, floating at a certain point above him. Cracking his neck, Cado performed a devastating combo via Emperor's Fist. Pressure points were struck at, bones were broken, blood flew, and Superman's consciousness waned from each blow. Backing off, Cado finished his combo off with a Kamehameha, blasting Superman to the ground and producing a crater larger than any had been made during this battle.

Cado floated down, reaching into one of his sleeves and dropped a Senzu bean on Superman's face. "When you actually get your head out of your ass, eat this. It only heals physical wounds. Egos being crushed? Well, replace your head and remove that stick from your ass, and you should be fine." With a nonchalant wave, Cado left Superman's nearly unconscious body. "At least you've shown me how weak your conviction is, _Superman."_

Cado flew away, leaving the Man of Steel broken.

 **XXX**

Cado flew through the air, slightly enjoying the feeling of victory. Shrugging to himself, he decided to take a lap across most of the city, his sight eventually landing on Washington D.C. It was mainly the afternoon, so the sky was still alight brightly. He looked at the sky, enjoying the high buildings, the nearby floating clouds that Cado briefly touched, and even the bright lights in the sky - Wait.

Cado blinked as he approached the lights in the air, screeching to a halt as he almost bounced off of one almost orbiting him. He could feel the mysterious energy in the lights suddenly turn erratic, before detonating. Cado closed his eyes as he halted his flight, landing on the ground in a crouch, the ground cratering below him.

"Woah!" were the shouts that came from a small crowd around him. Cado's eyes blinked rapidly, removing the light from it as he whirled around, sensing a number of ki signatures around him, including one that was definitely larger than the average human. Turning around, he came face-to-face with a female face.

The woman was beautiful, and was also dressed in a stage magician outfit. The only difference that hers had from a regular one was that it seemed to accentuate her body. She had long black hair, blue eyes, black lipstick and tanned skin.

Cado blinked, as did the woman. The two stared at each other in shock, clearly not expecting to run into each other. Or in Cado's case, drop in.

"That was amazing, Miss Zatanna!" a kid's voice called out in excitement. "I didn't think that Cado would be in your great act!"

The woman named Zatanna blinked, turning to look at the audience now staring at the Saiyatonian. "T-That's right!" she quickly uttered, going along with what the kid had said. "I _did_ want it to be a surprise, but it looks like my partner had to ruin it!"

"Partner- what the hell are you talking about, woman?!" Cado retorted, confused. Surprise? He didn't even plan on acting in this silly show!

Zatanna laughed. "Oh, Cado! You're so good at acting your surprise even me!" As she laughed, she looped one arm around Cado, whispering into his ear. "Just roll with it, please."

Cado furrowed his eyebrows as the stage magician backed away, a fearful look suddenly appearing on her face. She managed to hide it, however, as she laughed falsely. "Well, that's all I have for you at this time! But hopefully, you catch my main acts later on this week! Have a magical day!"

The crowd dispersed, though not before taking pictures of the two famous people before them. Several kids had ran up to Cado to greet him, and he had done his best to calm himself and answer them as best as he could. When the crowd was finally done, the Saiyatonian turned to the magician. "Partner, huh?"

Zatanna rubbed her arm sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that. You, quite literally, dropped in and ruined my magical light show. So I had to improvise."

"Magic?" Cado queried, intrigued. He'd never actually come across a person claiming to be a magician. Hell, the only person he could even think of off the top of his head was Roshi's sister, Baba. And she was more into fortune-telling than actual magic.

Zatanna quirked an eyebrow. "Don't tell me that the alien from outer space doesn't believe in magic?"

"I believe in magic, trust me. I've just never met a magician before." Looking at the stage and props around them, he raised an eyebrow. "Especially not one who does actual magic acts."

"What can I say?" Zatanna shrugged. "I kinda find it to be a lot of fun. Plus, it gives me an excuse to actually perform magic freely, even if most don't believe it to be real magic. But enough about me. Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"I'm pretty sure you already know about me," Cado muttered.

She frowned. "That doesn't mean that you can't be polite and act like a gentlemen. Don't they have manners on your home planet - uh, planets?"

Cado looked confused. "What is that? Some kind of food?"

"... Oh my God, you actually don't know what manners are?" Zatanna questioned, shocked. "Oh, my bad! Well, on this Earth, manners are what you use to greet people-" SHe paused at his snickering, furrowing her eyebrows. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Relax, I'm just fucking with you. I know what manners are," he laughed, seeing her face grow angrier at being duped. "And for your information, my name is Cado. Or Van-Ur."

Zatanna calmed down, hands on her hips. "Really? I thought 'Ultraman' sounded better," she retorted with snark.

Cado's eyebrow twitched. "If you ever call me that, I'll throw you into the sun."

Zatanna patted his cheek, smiling. "That's cute." She turned around, missing Cado's furious scowl as she waved her hand, muttering, " _Ckap yawa._ " All of her props vanished away.

"And what are you supposed to be called? Magical Girl?" Cado snarked, mentally calming himself down.

"Please, nothing so mundane." Spreading her hands, magical lights danced around her as she posed dramatically. "I... am the amazing, illustrious and mysterious... Zatanna Zatara!"

Cado just looked annoyed. "... I think you may be the most dramatic and silliest superhero I've ever come across. And compared to fools like Superman, that's saying a lot."

Zatanna frowned, the lights fading away as she poked his armoured chest. "For your information, I am neither dramatic nor silly! I am beautiful! Mysterious! Bewitching! And- wait, how'd you know I was a superhero?"

"Lucky guess," Cado shrugged. "If it's any consolation, you're probably one of the only superheroes I've met or researched that actually use their own names, rather than some stupid title."

"That's mainly because I fight supernatural threats, rather than mundane ones," Zatanna commented, shrugged. "Not really a need for a 'superhero identity'. But enough about me. How is it that you have such a..." She gulped slightly, "... _massive_ life force?"

"You must be talking about my ki," Cado commented, holding out a ball of ki in his hand. "I use it to do many things; flying, increasing my strength and speed, and blowing stuff up. Admittedly, the most fun part."

Zatanna stared at the orb, almost transfixed. "To be able to do all that... I've heard of people using their life force for supernatural feats, but what you're describing... it's almost impossible to comprehend."

Cado shrugged. "Maybe for you, it's impossible. For me, it's normal for me." He dismissed his ki ball. "Although, I'm curious... how well can you manipulate your magic?"

Zatanna puffed out her chest, hands on her hips. "You're looking at one of the greatest sorcerers on the planet! I bet you I can do anything that you can do!"

Cado snorted. "A tall order. Most of what I can do can be easily broken down in theory by either demonstration or science."

Zatanna made a face. "Gah, science! Magic is where most of the fun is!"

Cado rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested in a science vs. magic debate with you. I already know which one I can trust, and what I can do."

He made to fly away, but Zatanna whispered to herself, "Probably afraid of me winning."

Cado's face twisted angrily. Afraid? Afraid?! He didn't have shit to fear on this planet, much less a supposed _sorcerer_! While he was able to believe in and give credit to magicians and sorcerers - knowing that there were some that occupied Krypton, and even Torquasm-Vo having some qualities of magic to it - he was a scientist, plain and simple! He wouldn't allow anyone to diss his field, much less his pride.

Whirling around, Cado glared daggers at her. "Alright, witch! You wanna go?! I'll show you how much better science is than magic!"

Zatanna cocked her hips. "My, my. Seems that alien men aren't that much different from human men. You all get so riled up when challenged by women." Raising her hands, magic lit upon her fingers. "Well, if you're so eager to lose, be my guest."

"I'm so going to enjoy proving you wrong."

"Oh, is that your way of flirting?"

Cado scowled heavily as Zatanna laughed, both being teleported away with a spell.

 **XXX**

"Thank you for agreeing to talk with me, Mr. Ur," Lois thanked, smiling as she sat up from her seat in the main office of Rao Industries.

"It's no problem, Miss Lane. And please, call me Cado," Cado said with a smile.

"Only if you call me Lois," she responded, making Cado chuckle.

"Lois it is," Cado remarked, leading her towards the door. "I'm just glad that it was you they'd actually sent. Your partner, Mr. Kent, would be... problematic, to handle?"

"Really?" Lois questioned, frowning. "Clark's an honest-to-God Boy Scout. There really shouldn't be any problem with him."

"It's him that actually has a problem with me," Cado retorted, shrugging. "Frankly, I think it's because he's just jealous that you're interviewing me."

Lois blushed as she made to retort, but couldn't say anything.

"Let me call a cab for you," Cado requested, coming to the door and pressing a tablet attached to the wall near the door. He frowned as the electricity seemed to suddenly fail in the tablet. In fact, Cado frowned as the electricity seemed to not be working in his building at all.

"What's wrong?" Lois asked, confused. "I didn't know you got power outages in this kind of place."

"That's because I don't," Cado said as he kept on pressing the screen of his tablet. Suddenly, the screen started to blur horribly, an awful screeching noise coming out of it.

Just when things couldn't get weirder, they indeed did. A dark form appeared on the screen.

" _My name is General Zod."_

Cado's frown of confusion turned into shock. That name... Zod?! He recalled the name coming from the stories and small interactions he'd had from his parents on Krypton. But that was impossible! Zod was supposed to have perished with Krypton!

Lois held onto his arm worriedly, clinging to it. "Cado, what's going on?! Is this som sort of terrorist attack?!"

Suddenly, his mates rushed into the door, all looking alarmed. "Cado, what's going on?!" Cammy questioned, suddenly alarmed.

The voice on the screen continued, " _I come from a world far from yours."_

Across the world, many devices were used to transmit the being's voice. Places such as the registered computers and smartphones at the Daily Planet, the Batcomputer underground monitored by Batman himself, the devices and technology used in places like Lexcorp and Star Labs... it was going on _everywhere around the world._

 _"I have journeyed across an ocean of stars to reach you. For some time, your world has sheltered one of my citizens. I request that you return this individual to my custody. For reasons unknown, he has chosen to keep his existence a secret from you. He will have made efforts to blend in. He will look like you, but he is_ not _one of you."_

In the Daily Planet, a recovered Clark Kent's eyes widened at the name of the person speaking, as well as their words. Zod... General Zod? But that was impossible! He was the last Kryptonian! It was almost impossible for there to be more!

 _"To those of you who may know of his current location: the fate of your planet rests in your hands."_

Cado's eyes tracked the screen, and then looked outside through his window. He looked upon the dark vessel in the sky, seemingly blocking out the sun and a majority of the sky. He was unsure as to what the hell was going on. All he knew was that he had to find Kal-El. Otherwise, him and the rest of Earth would possibly die.

 _"To Kal-El, I say this: surrender within 24 hours… Or watch this world suffer the consequences."_

As Zod had said this, the image and the voice was removed from all knowable devices and technology, returning them to the way they were before... but no one was settled by this. Not at all.

Clark sunk into his seat, staring at the ship that was visible even outside the Daily Planet, as if it was his harbinger of destruction.

 **Okay, okay, I get it.**

 **Kronium345, why didn't you update around Christmas?! Where the hell were you?! What have you been doing. Etc.**

 **And I get it. But I had to deal with some family issues. Honestly, I was gonna post this on Christmas Day, but got sidetracked by celebrations and some good ol' family drama. And trust me, no one can get shit done when family drama is around.**

 **Anywho, hope y'all had an awesome Christmas, and will hopefully have an even more awesome New Year. I'm glad I managed to post this on at the very start of 2020.**

 **Most of the stuff in this chapter was pretty much expected, so I won't gloss over it too much. Only new and somewhat unexpected bit was Cado running into Zatanna. A little meeting I wanted to add for future references.**

 **MoS will officially start next chapter. In the meantime, I'll move away from Solaris for a bit, maybe focus on Celestial Ascension. It has been a damn good while since I've written anything for that story.  
**

 **I'd love to say that my New Year's resolution (or at least one of them) will be me updating my stories more, or posting new stories... but I don't wanna lie to you all. So lemme just say my own is to try and be less of an asshole (can't possibly fuck _THAT_ up, he says sarcastically) among other things I should do but never planned to actually go through with.**

 **Guest review time:**

 **1) Of course he is.**

 **2) Duh, of course Imma continue**

 **3) Plz speak English**

 **4) I'm not trying to rush it, it just isn't my strong point. So I gloss over it.**

 **Aight with that done... Happy (late) Christmas, and Happy New Year!**

 **(P.S. - Sorry for not responding to people on PMs and Discord! I'll try and do so before the day goes)**


End file.
